


Life's a Zoo

by queenbree17



Series: Life's a Zoo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Owls, Polyamory, Zoo, and mention of previous drug use, angst in later chapters, in one chapter, lion tamer!kuroo, mention of childhood abuse in later chapters, owl handler AU, owl handler!akaashi, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 196,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local zoo just opened up an owl sanctuary and Bokuto wouldn't miss it for the world. There he meets the most beautiful owl he's ever seen before. He also meets an absolutely amazing lion tamer with crazy hair and a smart ass zoo manager. What is he supposed to do when surrounded with three beautiful guys that he suddenly finds himself falling hard and fast for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off the amazing AU by [pigeon-princess](http://pigeon-princess.tumblr.com/post/140686086427/owl-handler-akaashi-au-where-bokuto-meets-the-most)
> 
> The rating is definitely going to change as the story goes and tags will of course be added!

“The owl exhibit? That’ll be down this hall. You’ve just missed the first show, but another will start in twenty minutes.” The lady at the help desk said.

Bokuto thanked her excitedly and hurried down the hallway. He still couldn’t believe that the zoo had finally opened a whole exhibit dedicated to owls. It was a dream come true! He passed a few kids, yawning from staying up so late to see the owls. Bokuto slipped through the chains at the doorway and his eyes grew huge.

There were owls everywhere! Some were perched high in the trees and others flew swiftly through the sanctuary. There was a stage near the door with seats facing it, probably for the various owl shows that happened throughout the week. An owl handler stood next to the stage talking to a little girl, a large horned owl perched on his arm. Bokuto had never seen anything so beautiful. The owl was so much larger than he had expected and so majestic looking. He wondered if its grey feathers were as soft as they looked. The owl handler kneeled down and the little girl pressed her hands into the owl’s feathers. She squealed in delight and Bokuto watched, fascinated.

As the girl followed her father out of the sanctuary Bokuto stepped closer to the stage, his eyes solely on the owl. “Eh, um . . . excuse me!” he called to the handler, “M-may I please pat the owl?”

“Of course,” the handler said, “Please stroke her gently.”

_She’s so pretty,_ Bokuto thought, _and her feathers are just as soft as I thought._ The owl closed her eyes and slowly opened them before swiveling her head to look at Bokuto. His eyes lit up at having the owl’s attention, “Hey, hey, what’s the name of this b—“

Bokuto’s words trailed off as he looked at the owl handler for the first time. He was so pretty and he reminded Bokuto of an owl with the way he held himself.

“—beautiful . . . owl.” Bokuto whispered, eyes glued to the handler.

The pretty owl handler blinked at Bokuto’s awkwardness, “Her name’s Daisy.”

“Pretty,” Bokuto murmured, not even paying any mind to the owl anymore.

The owl handler smiled and Bokuto felt his heart stop, “She really is a beauty, isn’t she? Are you going to stay for the show?”

Bokuto nodded, “Uh, yeah. I like owls.”

He probably sounded stupid, but he could not make his brain think straight with the pretty owl handler looking at him.

“That’s great,” the handler beamed, “It really is a spectacular show, and I’m not just saying that because it’s my job. Owls are such wonderful creatures and I love being able to share them with others.”

Bokuto could only nod. Something behind Bokuto caught his attention and he patted Bokuto’s shoulder, “I have to get ready for the next show, but I’ll see you when it starts.”

Bokuto watched the handler move to the other side of the stage to talk to a blond man. Despite all the owls around him, Bokuto could not take his eyes off the owl who had stolen his heart. The handler gently moved the horned owl to a low hanging branch and continued talking.

Bokuto sat in a chair close to the stage and tried to calm his racing heart. He came here for owls, not for stupid crushes on pretty people. He tried to distract himself by watching various owls around the sanctuary. At any other time, Bokuto would not have let anything take his attention from the majestic birds that he was surrounded by, but for once in his life, Bokuto had found something so much more beautiful and enthralling than owls.

Before he knew it, the show was about to start. The owl handler walked up onto the stage and greeted everyone. Bokuto glanced around, he hadn’t even noticed all the other people that had showed up and were not sitting around him.

“Good evening, I’m Akaashi Keiji, the owl handler here at the zoo. . .”

_Akaashi Keiji_. Bokuto hadn’t even realized that he hadn’t known the pretty owl handler’s name. It was a pretty name, just like the man himself. He watched as Akaashi walked around the stage, talking about various owls above them. He wanted to hear about the owls, he really did, but all he was able to do was listen to Akaashi’s voice, words not even registering in his brain.

The blond man from earlier stepped onto the stage, breaking Bokuto’s focus. The blond had Daisy on his arm. The owl seemed livelier than earlier and was looking at all the people in front of her.

“This is our great horned owl, Daisy.” Akaashi reached his arm out and let the blond move the owl to his arm. “Daisy was the first to be brought to our sanctuary here. Great horned owls are one of the most common owls in North America. They can take down many animals, both birds and mammals, larger than them. They are most active at dusk and dawn, making it pretty easy for people to spot them if they know how and where to look.”

The show passed quickly, there was even an interactive part where a few people got to feed Daisy various live animals. Bokuto had volunteered for that. Bokuto lagged behind as the group of people slowly tapered out. A few stayed to talk to Akaashi and pet Daisy.

“Ah, how did you like the show?” Akaashi asked when he saw that Bokuto was the last person in the sanctuary.

Bokuto tried for a huge smile, “I really enjoyed it.”

The blond stepped up to Akaashi to take Daisy, “I’ll be waiting in the back.”

“Thank you, Tsukishima,” Akaashi replied before turning back to Bokuto, “You did very well feeding Daisy. I would have never guess you hadn’t fed an owl before if you hadn’t said so.”

Bokuto laughed, “It was surprisingly like feeding a snake. I had to watch my friend’s snake once and had to feed it live mice too.”

Akaashi smiled. “I never caught your name.”

“Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Well Bokuto, I’m glad you enjoyed the show. We have a show about screech owls the day after tomorrow, it really is a good one, and you should come.” Akaashi said.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be here.” Bokuto flushed a bit at how intensely Akaashi was staring at him, “I think owls are the best.”

Akaashi giggled, his pretty eyes scrunching up, “If you’re that passionate about owls then you should come be a volunteer. You’d get to learn more about them and feed them. We really do need volunteers for our night shifts.”

Bokuto nodded so furiously that he felt like his head might fall off. “I’d love to!”

“That’s so great to hear, you can sign up when you’re here for the next show.” Akaashi said stepping back. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you later.”

Bokuto waved and watched Akaashi disappear through the trees.

That night Bokuto dreamed of hooting owls and pretty owl handlers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter became way longer than i had planned, but i doubt anyone will complain :)

Akaashi had such nice eyes. Pretty seemed to be the only word Bokuto could come up with. Stunning, sure. Beautiful, absolutely. But overall Akaashi’s eyes—and the rest of him—was overwhelmingly and undeniably pretty. His eyelashes were so long and the way his eyes slanted was just breathtaking.

“Bokuto, watch out!”

Bokuto blinked and suddenly there was a volleyball in his face. He stumbled back and just managed to catch the ball in his hands.

“Coach!”

“Are you okay?!”

“I’m so sorry!”

Ten, eleven, and twelve year olds swarmed around Bokuto and it took him a moment to remember that he was at work. A blur of orange pushed through the children and leaned close into Bokuto’s space. “Why’d you let the ball hit you?”

“Dumbass, he didn’t let it hit him on purpose!”

“Kageyama! There are kids around!” the orange blur came into focus showing Hinata’s worried face. “Bokuto, are you okay?”

Bokuto nodded and laughed like nothing had happened. “I just didn’t see that wicked spike coming, is all!”

That satisfied the children. “Watch out for the next spike, Coach!” one kid called. “Coach Kageyama, could you toss for me please?” asked another.

Kageyama led the kids across the gym, leaving Hinata and Bokuto alone.

“Are you really okay, Bokuto?” Hinata asked.

Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, uh, just stayed up late last night.” Well, that wasn’t a total lie.

Hinata didn’t believe him, but he let it slide and went back to helping Kageyama corral the kids into teams for a practice game. Bokuto should go help them, but for once he really did not want to be coaching. He’d much rather be in an owl sanctuary watching a certain owl handler.

Bokuto somehow made it through the rest of the day and the next. He avoided getting hit again by stray balls and avoided more questions from Hinata. He tried to clean up the gym as quickly as possible so that he could head to the zoo and see Akaashi again.

He felt kind of stupid. He had only met the guy once and now he seemed to be the only thing Bokuto could think about. He waved goodnight to Kageyama and Hinata and turned to head to the zoo.

 

* * *

 

The sun was still up when he got there and the owl sanctuary was still closed for sleeping owls. He stopped at the help desk and asked the lady if she knew if Akaashi was there.

“Oh you must be Bokuto.” She beamed. “Akaashi said you wanted to be a volunteer?” Bokuto nodded and the girl pulled out a paper, “It’s so great to get a volunteer. If you could just fill this out for me. Akaashi seemed so excited that you were going to volunteer. He said you have a fascination with owls and that is just what we need.”

Akaashi was talking about him? Bokuto filled out the form and handed it back to the lady, “I really like owls,” Bokuto grinned, “and being able to work with them and learn more about them seems awesome. Not to mention Akaashi seems like a pretty cool guy.” _Emphasis on the pretty._

The lady giggled, “Oh Akaashi is so cool. He’s such a gentleman and he really does care for these owls. He was the one who finally got the zoo to open the sanctuary.”

“Wow.”

“He really is something. I’m Yukie Shirofuku by the way,” The lady held out her hand and Bokuto took it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yukie.”

“Same,” Yukie smiled, “You should go find Akaashi and tell him the great news that he now has a volunteer. He’s most likely in the feline enclosures.”

“Thank you,” Bokuto called as he took off for the felines.

The zoo was mostly empty at this time of day and it gave Bokuto the chills. He liked it when the place was packed full of laughing people having a great time. A silent zoo seemed like something out of a horror movie.

The sound of a lions roar rang through the zoo and Bokuto turned the corner to find the feline enclosure. Inside the enclosure a guy with hair that looked like a bird had just vacated it stood in front of the roaring lion. He shouted something to the lion who roared back. The lion looked like it was going to attack. This guy must be crazy to be that close to that lion.

Bokuto moved closer to get a better view. He heard the guy shout, “Fine you big baby!” before throwing a huge piece of meat at the lion who quickly snapped it up and turned to hide in the shade.

“Quite playing with the lions already!” Someone shouted to Bokuto’s right. He had been so enthralled with the lion tamer that he hadn’t noticed someone else was watching. Akaashi stood several feet away, leaning over the rail to better yell at the lion tamer. “Come on, Kuroo! Tsukishima’s probably already waiting for us at the sanctuary!”

The lion tamer, Kuroo, just laughed and disappeared through a door. Akaashi grumbled something under his breath and turned to see Bokuto for the first time. “Bokuto! I’m glad you could make it tonight.”

Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat with the little smile Akaashi gave him. “Yeah, same.” _Man, that sounded so lame_ , “I, uh, officially signed up to be a volunteer with Yukie.”

“That’s fantastic. Congratulations, you are our first volunteer.”

“What? First? Really?”

Akaashi laughed behind his hand, “Yes. Right now I work in the sanctuary alone, but I do get help from Kuroo,” Akaashi gestured to the lion’s den, “and Tsukishima, he’s a manager here.”

Bokuto vaguely remembered Tsukishima from the last show, but he hadn’t really made an impression. Kuroo appeared from around the bend, phone in hand and Bokuto was taken aback at how handsome he was up close. He wasn’t pretty like Akaashi, but there was something ruggedly alluring about him, like he had just gotten back from some safari escapade.

“Akaashi, Tsukki has a surprise for you. He wouldn’t tell me what, but he said he’ll show you at the sanctuary.” Kuroo’s gaze slid over Akaashi until he was smiling at Bokuto. “Hey, man, how’s it going?”

“Good,” Bokuto replied, “That was real cool the way you handled that lion.”

“Oh, that? He was just being a wimp. Jojo never wants to come near enough to take his food out of your hand. I’ve been working with him to break the habit, but as you could see, he still has a ways to go.” Kuroo held his hand out, “I’m Kuroo by the way.”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo’s hands were strong and really warm feeling.

“Bokuto’s going to be my new volunteer.” Akaashi interjected. He turned to start walking to the sanctuary and Kuroo and Bokuto followed.

“That’s great!” Kuroo beamed, “Working with owls is so amazing. They are so smart and once you have their trust they will fly right to you.”

“It really is fun,” Akaashi said, “There’s so much to learn about them and every owl is different.”

They waved at Yukie on their way into the sanctuary. “How many owls are there?” Bokuto asked, eyes immediately searching out the owls in the trees.

“There’s twelve different species and thirty owls all together,” Akaashi said, “We have them all coexisting together which will be sometimes hard, but every owl here is a rescue owl that has grown accustomed to humans. Most of them are here due to overpopulation at other sanctuaries and we have a few that are injured too.”

“That’s amazing.” Bokuto said.

“Akaashi!” The three of them looked over to the stage to find the blond guy Bokuto saw last time. The other night Bokuto had been so transfixed by Akaashi that he had failed to even notice that the blond guy was good looking too, all long limbs and thin frame. Next to the blond was a pretty girl with silky black hair and glasses. Bokuto wondered if only pretty people were allowed to work here in the zoo.

“No greeting for me, Tsukki?” Kuroo whined. He turned to Bokuto, “Tsukishima’s so mean to me, but is always nice to Akaashi.”

The blond guy, Tsukishima sighed, “Maybe if you weren’t so annoying and actually did your job for once, I wouldn’t be so mean.”

“Ahh, Tsukki, you wound me. I do my job!”

Tsukishima ignored Kuroo and turned to Akaashi, “I found another owl handler to help you out.” he gestured to the girl, “This is Kiyoko Shimizu.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kiyoko said in a quiet voice.

“Likewise,” Akaashi replied. He grabbed Bokuto’s arm and pulled him forward, “This is our volunteer, Bokuto. Tonight’s his first night too.”

“Kiyoko’s just going to hang around for a bit until the second shift around 2am so that you can go home instead of working the whole night.” Tsukishima said. “That’ll be the regular schedule for you two so that you can manage the owl shows.”

Akaashi nodded, “Well, welcome aboard, Kiyoko. Let me know if you have any questions.”

Tsukishima led Kiyoko around the sanctuary and Akaashi and Kuroo talked to Bokuto about all the safety precautions and introduced so many owls to Bokuto that Bokuto couldn’t keep up. Bokuto wanted to hold an owl, but Akaashi said he’d have to learn another night when there wasn’t a show.

Kuroo had Bokuto help him clean some of the injured owl when it came time for Akaashi to run the show. “Do any of the owls get set loose after rehabilitation?” Bokuto asked, carefully wrapping his owl’s leg.

“Some,” Kuroo said quietly, gently massaging the wounded owl in his hands, “But that doesn’t happen often. Mostly, once an owl finds its way into a sanctuary they stay there indefinitely.”

Once Bokuto had finished wrapping his owl he paused to watch Kuroo work. Bokuto was slightly surprised at how tender the lion tamer could be. Kuroo cooed at the owl and slowly rinsed the soap off, mindful of keeping the owls face dry.

“You’re really good at taking care of owls, being a lion tamer and all,” Bokuto didn’t even try to hide his admiration as the two of them cleaned up.

Kuroo grinned, “Well, I’ve known Akaashi for years. It only makes sense that’d I’d pick up a few things up about owl care.”

Tsukishima rushed in suddenly, “Kuroo, I have to head out for a moment. Can you help Akaashi during the second show?”

“Yamaguchi again?” Kuroo asked, gesturing for Bokuto to follow as he and Tsukishima headed to the front of the sanctuary.

“Yes,” Tsukishima said a bit exasperated, “He went out drinking with some friends and all of them are drunk now. I’ll be back after I bring him home.”

Kuroo took the handling gloves from Tsukishima, “You’re just bringing Yamaguchi home? Not any of his drinking buddies?”

“They’re the idiots that didn’t make sure there was a designated driver, so no. They can find their own ride home.” Tsukishima stormed off before Kuroo could say anything else.

Kuroo sighed, “Tsukishima is too good to Yamaguchi.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement though he had no idea who Yamaguchi was. The way Tsukishima had talked about him sounded almost as if they were together. He opened his mouth to ask Kuroo, but didn’t get the chance. Kuroo pressed thick gloves into his hand.

Kuroo grinned a Cheshire grin, “I’m gonna teach you to carry an owl.”

“But Akaashi said not tonight,”

“Well Akaashi’s not here and he also needs someone to bring him an owl during the show.” Kuroo stepped closer and slipped the glove onto Bokuto’s left hand, “Besides its easy and I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

Bokuto’s heart did a little flip, Kuroo was so cool. He watched as Kuroo put his own glove on and followed him to where a little owl was quietly sitting in a cage all alone.

“Before shows we place the owls in a cage so that we don’t have to run around the sanctuary to find them,” Kuroo explained. “So like Akaashi said, all the owls are very familiar with humans and they will readily come to you once they know you.”

Kuroo slowly opened the cage so not to startle the owl. “This is, Duke. He’s a Western Screech Owl.”

“He’s so small,” Bokuto breathed. Duke turned his head around to eye Kuroo and Bokuto. He let out the tiniest of hoots and hopped closer to Kuroo’s outstretched hand. Bokuto gasped in wonder as Duke hooted again and hopped onto Kuroo’s hand.

“Hold your hand out,” Kuroo instructed.

Bokuto did as he was told and could barely hold his excitement in as the little owl was moved to his hand. “ohohoho,” Bokuto whispered, “Kuroo, look, he’s so light. He’s so tiny. Ohmygod. Kuroo.”

Kuroo chuckled, “Come on, we got to get him to Akaashi. Make sure to watch your step.”

Bokuto followed Kuroo and the sound of Akaashi’s voice became louder. Kuroo led him to up the side of the stage and to where Akaashi stood talking to the audience. Akaashi turned to take the screech owl and faltered in what he was saying when he saw that Bokuto was the one holding the owl.

Akaashi moved Duke to his hand and nodded at Bokuto and Kuroo before turning back to the audience. Bokuto and Kuroo stood off next to the stage watching. “He seemed kind of upset that I was the one holding the owl.” Bokuto said.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, “Nah, he’ll probably give me an earful later for not listening to him, but he won’t be mad.”

The smell of fish snuck up around them. “I brought the fish,” a quiet voice said behind them.

Kuroo turned and gave Kiyoko a big grin, “Awesome, Akaashi was just starting to pick volunteers.”

Kuroo took the bowl of fish and handed it to Bokuto, “Go help Akaashi out.”

“What, me?” Bokuto asked, surprised.

“Yeah, you know how to feed owls. You fed Daisy the other night.” Kuroo pushed Bokuto towards the stage.

Bokuto slowly climbed the stage and walked over to Akaashi. Why did he have to look so much prettier when he was standing in the middle of a stage with a single light shining down on him? Akaashi offered him a smile as several people climbed onto the stage behind him. There was three kids and a girl Bokuto’s age that looked like she was about to shit herself from excitement.

Bokuto had a great time teaching the volunteers how to feed the owl. He made sure to catch the older girl when the owl clamped his beak shut real close to her finger causing her to almost pass out and fall off the stage.

At the end of the show Bokuto stood next to Akaashi, chatting away with lingering people. One kid asked Bokuto if he made his hair look like an owl because he worked at the zoo. Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, unaware of Akaashi’s eyes on him, “I just really love owls. You should wear your hair like this too, kid.” The kid’s eyes lit up and he made sure to wave at Bokuto when he left the sanctuary with his parents.

“You did good,” Kuroo said, thumping Bokuto on the back.

“You think so?” Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi nodded, running his hand down Duke’s side, “You really did. Good job Bokuto.”

Tsukishima came up then, Kiyoko with him. He smelled slightly like alcohol and the jacket he was wearing had a large wet patch on his breast. “Okay, you three go home and rest, Kiyoko and I’ve got the rest of the night.”

“You sure?” Akaashi asked. Even Bokuto could tell that he was reluctant to leave the sanctuary.

Tsukishima took Duke and gave Kuroo a look before taking off with Kiyoko, who gave them a little wave. Kuroo stepped behind Akaashi and wrapped himself around the owl handler, forcing him to move where Kuroo moved.

“Kuroo, get off me,” Akaashi grumbled, but he wasn’t really fighting. Bokuto smiled at how cute they looked. Almost like . . . a couple.

“I’m going to get you home and you can take a hot shower and have a proper meal and then get some well needed rest.” Kuroo said, moving the two of them to the exit. “You’ve been working every night this week from dusk to dawn. Before that you worked nonstop to make sure the sanctuary was set up properly and to make sure the owls were good to go.”

“Well, there wasn’t anyone else.”

“And now there is,” Bokuto exclaimed, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He could think about that later. Or never. “Kiyoko seems cool. You can trust her.”

“Exactly.” Kuroo agreed, nodding his thanks to Bokuto.

Kuroo and Akaashi waved goodbye to Bokuto and Bokuto headed home. It was almost three in the morning when he finally climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes thinking about his night. Akaashi had been as pretty as ever and Kuroo was a really awesome guy. Kuroo was kind and helpful and his hands were so inviting. Bokuto wondered what it would be like for those hands to touch his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuro!! yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating change cuz of language!!  
> so all the little preteens in bokuto's volleyball team are characters from attack on titan. you don't need to know the show or manga or anything though. so enjoy and this one is long again too :)

“Left, left!” Bokuto called from the side lines.

“Nice receive!” Hinata bounced beside him. Bokuto grabbed his shirt to keep him from running onto the court to help the kids out.

Kageyama bit his thumbnail, anxiously watching the kids dive after the ball. It hit the ground, bringing the game to an end, their team the losers.

Hinata was quick to run to the kids before sad moping faces set in, “You guys did such a good job! I’m so proud of you. Mikasa, you’re doing better at controlling the ball. Connie, I saw your spike, it was strong. Jean, your receives are getting much better.”

The kids smiled at their coach. Kageyama appeared next to Hinata’s shoulder, Bokuto next to him, “Make sure to thank the other team for playing with you.”

Everyone nodded and ran to the other end of the court where thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen year olds cheered at their victory. The other coaches came over, huge grins splitting their faces.

“Another victory for us!” Tanaka shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Nishinoya exclaimed in agreement, tossing his arm around Hinata. “Looks like your team of preteens in no match for our full grown teenagers!”

Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed, “Your kids are barely teenagers. A third of them were on our team a year ago.”

“Coach! Coach!” Kageyama turned to look down at one of his kids, Eren. “Can the other team stay and practice for a bit?”

“If it’s okay with their coac—“

“Hell yeah! Joint practice!!” Tanaka shouted, “Let me teach your rug rats a few things.”

He took off with Eren to coach the two teams. Hinata ran after him, yelling about Tanaka’s vulgar mouth.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted after them, “It’s more like I’ll be the one to teach your kids a thing or two!”

Bokuto and Tanaka ended up deciding to each make up a team and train them before having another match at the end of the day. Each of them ended up with half teens and half preteens. Tanaka quickly rounded up his kids to practice spikes.

Bokuto instead went through his group, shaking hands and making jokes, taking his time to get to know whoever he didn’t already know. He let them pick who would play what position, jumping in when an argument broke out and helping them smooth things over. When everyone was set up he paired them all up and gave them each individual things to practice, changing their practice every now and then.

Kageyama leaned back against the wall, Hinata and Nishinoya next to him. On one side of the court kids were running up to the net, practicing their screaming while spiking the ball over the net. On the other side a few kids were bouncing a volleyball back and forth. The rest, Bokuto included, had dropped volleyball practice and were running around playing freeze tag.

“Has Bokuto seemed distracted these past couple of days to you?” Kageyama asked Hinata.

“Actually, yeah, he has.” Hinata’s wide eyes followed the coach that was chasing after a squealing kid, “I think it started after he went to that owl sanctuary he was talking about.

“Hmmm,” Kageyama hummed.

Hinata turned to face the other guy, “What?”

“Well, Bokuto wouldn’t shut up about that stupid sanctuary for a week. He was so excited. Then he goes and we don’t even hear a thing about how ‘amazing’ the owls were?” Kageyama met Hinata’s eyes. “Kinda weird, don’t you think?”

Hinata gasped, “You’re right, Kageyama! Something must have happened at the zoo! Do you think an owl bit him?”

“Maybe one took a shit on him.”

“Say poop!”

“Shit.”

“Poop!”

“Shit.”

Nishinoya laughed next to them, “I know what happened.”

Hinata practically threw himself on the smaller coach despite the fact that he was already sitting right next to him, “What happened? Were you there?!”

“I wasn’t there, but it’s so obvious.” Nishinoya said, pointing to Bokuto.

Kageyama looked at Bokuto then back at Nishinoya, “It’s not obvious.”

“That’s because you’re stupid, Bakayegama.” Nishinoya got up to squeeze between Hinata and Kageyama, wrapping his arms around their necks. He pulled them close to his face so he could whisper, “Bokuto’s in love.”

Hinata gasped and jumped to his feet, eyes trained on Bokuto, “Oh my god, Noya, you’re right! Look at him! His face is all flushed and his eyes are shining! He’s so in love!”

“Idiot,” Kageyama said, yanking Hinata back to the ground. “His face is flushed cuz he’s been chasing children and his eyes are shining from the exercise. He looks like that every practice.”

“But this time it’s different!” Whined Hinata, Nishinoya nodded in agreement. “His flush is different and besides, you said it yourself. He’s been super distracted. I bet he’s been thinking nonstop about this person. Do you think it’s a girl or a guy?”

“Guy definitely.” Nishinoya proclaimed without hesitation, “Bokuto is definitely too gay for it to be a girl.”

“Bokuto is gay?” Hinata stared at Bokuto as if a sudden gay sign would come down from the heavens to announce Bokuto’s gayness.

Nishinoya nodded, “Honestly, you guys coach almost every day with the guy. It’s so obvious. It’s almost more obvious than Kageyama.”

“Kageyama?” Hinata tilted his head to the side, processing Nishinoya’s words. He whipped his head around to stare at Kageyama, “You’re gay?”

Kageyama’s face turned red, “Um, well, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You, uh, never asked.” He mumbled. Nishinoya tried to shoot him an apologetic look, He honestly thought Hinata had already known, but Kageyama was decidedly staring at his shoes.

Hinata turned back to Nishinoya, oblivious to Kageyama’s embarrassment. “Are you gay too, Noya?”

“Yeah, I’m bi,” Nishinoya said with a grin, hoping to calm Kageyama with his smile. “I even have a boyfriend.”

“Wow, really? Who?!”

“Azumane Asahi,” Nishinoya said proudly.

Hinata gave him the reaction he was looking for, “The trainer down at the gym?! He’s so cool!”

“I know, right!”

“Is Tanaka gay too?” Hinata asked.

“Nah, he’s straight.” Nishinoya said, glancing at his best friend. Tanaka was now stepping up to each kid in his team, showing them the proper way to let out a strong victory yell.

“Well, except for Tanaka, it looks like we’re all a bunch of gay guys.” Hinata hummed happily, watching the kids run around and shout.

“Huh? You’re gay too, Hinata?” Kageyama looked up then, a strange look in his eyes.

“Yep,” Hinata said, eyes never leaving the kids, “We should come up with some sort of cool name.”

Nishinoya caught Kageyama’s eye and grinned knowingly at him. Kageyama blushed and pointedly looked away.

When it finally came time for the match everyone was too tired to want to play, including the coaches. As they saw Tanaka, Nishinoya, and the teens off Bokuto proclaimed that he’d win the next time they had a match, his preteens shouting their agreement. The teens refused to believe that and begged their coaches to train them harder and to teach them special moves.

Bokuto laughed loudly, “Ohoho! Whatever ‘special moves’ you guys learn, we’ll still come out on top!”

“Says the guy who lost today!” Nishinoya shouted back.

“We put our all into the game and we can only grow stronger from here! We will be invincible!” Hinata exclaimed. The children behind him shouted in agreement.

“Well here’s to another game,” Tanaka said, holding his hand out.

Bokuto quickly accepted it and soon everyone was hugging and shaking hands and talking about the next time they’d see each other.

At the end of the day Bokuto was rounding up the balls while Kageyama and Hinata took the net down. “We should ask him.” Hinata whispered.

“No, we shouldn’t.” Kageyama whispered back, “We should mind our own business and let him tell us if he wants.”

“But what if he needs our advice?”

“Then he’d ask.”

Bokuto shoved the last of the balls in the bin. How had so many balls been used? Kageyama and Hinata were on the other end of the clean gym, whispering to each other and barely responded to Bokuto when he said goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima and Bokuto treaded through the wet ground by the small pond in the sanctuary. “There they are.”

Bokuto peaked into a large hole in the tree trunk. Two sets of large eyes stared back at him. “Barred owls, you said?”

“Yes, Dame and Duchess.” Tsukishima handed a glove to Bokuto, “Both of them will be in the show tonight.”

“Bokuto, Tsukki! Heads up!”

Bokuto looked up to where Kuroo’s voice was coming and stumbled backwards as an owl came diving straight for him and Tsukishima. He stepped on Tsukishima’s foot and they both went tumbling down into the mud and slid into the shallow pond. Dame and Duchess hooted disdainfully at the commotion and pressed further into their nest.

The other owl that had come swooping down picked something up off the ground and flew back the way it had come. Kuroo came stumbling over the tree roots, the owl flying around him.

“Are you guys okay?” Kuroo asked from the edge of the water. The owl, Daisy, landed on Kuroo’s outstretched hand with something in her mouth. Bokuto saw that it was a cat toy. She shook her head as if to kill the toy before trying to hand it to Kuroo.

“Why the fuck were you throwing toys at us?” Tsukishima got to his feet, shaking his hands off in disgust.

“I didn’t know you guys were over here.” Kuroo said. Daisy dropped the toy from her mouth and made a little noise to get Kuroo’s attention. He bent down for the toy and threw it. Daisy launched herself off Kuroo’s arm and took off after the toy.

“Daisy plays fetch?!” Bokuto exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, sending water spraying at an already very wet Tsukishima.

Kuroo grinned and held his arm out as Daisy came back, toy in her claw this time. She dropped it before landing on Kuroo. “Yep, Daisy is the only owl here that likes playing fetch, but plenty of the other owls play with other toys.”

“Woah! Can I play with her?!” Bokuto waded out of the water, splashing even more water everywhere.

Kuroo laughed when water hit Daisy and she made a noise that sounded very much like a grumble. “You’ll have to dry off first.”

Bokuto looked down at himself, realizing for the first time exactly how wet he was. “I don’t have a change of clothes,” he said sadly.

“We probably have something in the back that’ll fit you.” Tsukishima said behind him. He turned and started walking away, not even waiting to see if Bokuto would follow.

Tsukishima led Bokuto out of the sanctuary and toward the back of the zoo. Bokuto sped up so that he could walk close to Tsukishima, “Um, where are going.” An animal made a noise off in the distance and Bokuto jumped. He grabbed Tsukishima’s sleeve, “It’s really dark back here.”

“We’re only headed back to my office,” Tsukishima grinned at the big guy that was hiding behind him. “What, are you scared of the dark?”

“I’m not scared of the dark!” Bokuto shouted, straightening up. Something rustled in a bush out of sight and Bokuto reached for Tsukishima again, “I’m just rationally scared of being kidnapped. Especially when it’s dark out.”

Tsukishima laughed, pushing Bokuto off of him, “Kidnapped! By what? The beavers over there? Or the giraffes without any thumbs?”

Bokuto hated it when people made fun of him. “Stop laughing at me.”

They stopped outside a small building that had a light hanging over the front. Tsukishima turned to look down his nose at Bokuto, a grin gracing his features. Bokuto had to admit he looked great despite the fact that Tsukishima’s wet clothes were hanging heavily off his frame and he was making fun of Bokuto’s very rational and reasonable fear. “Bokuto, you have to be close to two hundred pounds and you obviously have quite a bit of muscle. I don’t think it would be possible for someone to kidnap you.”

It still felt like Tsukishima was making fun of him, but his words comforted Bokuto a bit. He followed the blond into his office. Bokuto had almost forgotten that Tsukishima was a manager at the zoo.

Tsukishima ducked down behind his desk and pulled a duffel bag out. He unzipped and started pulling clothes out. “Kuroo is always leaving clothes in my office. One of these should fit you.”

Bokuto wondered why Kuroo would have so many clothes in Tsukishima’s office, but then he remembered that Kuroo was a lion tamer. He hadn’t thought the job would be a dangerous place for one’s clothes, but then again, Bokuto had never really learned about the ins and outs of being a lion tamer.

There was a bit of everything in the duffel bag. From t-shirts to boxers to even socks. Tsukishima finally settled on a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. “Did you want some boxers too?” Tsukishima asked, handing Bokuto the clothes.

“Those are Kuroo’s. I think I’d be kinda weird.”

Tsukishima snapped his fingers as he remembered something. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a back of unopened boxers out. “Here, never used.”

Bokuto spun around to change. The boxers and pants were a little tight, but the t-shirt actually fit properly and it had a super cute cat printed across the front.

“Thanks for getting me the clothes, Tsukish—“ Bokuto turned to find Tsukishima without his shirt on and boy was it a good view. Bokuto had first thought that Tsukishima was just tall and thin, but under his clothes the blond was hiding a good set of muscles.

Tsukishima pulled a dry shirt on and gathered up the wet clothes into a bag he pulled from his drawers. “No problem. Let’s get back to the sanctuary, the show’s probably started by now.”

They walked back out into the dark zoo and Bokuto suddenly felt overwhelmingly anxious again. He grabbed the back of Tsukishima’s shirt, struggling to keep up with the blond’s long stride.

Tsukishima stopped suddenly with a sigh and Bokuto bumped into him. “You’re going to stretch my shirt out, let go of it.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto mumbled. Not holding onto anything, Bokuto suddenly felt very exposed. He took a shaky breath to calm himself.

“Here,” Tsukishima said. He was still in front of Bokuto, facing away from him, but he held his hand out behind him, “If you’re that scared I’ll hold your hand.”

“I’m not scared,” Bokuto mumbled, but he took the outstretched hand anyway, his heart beating a bit faster. _That’s just from the anxiety,_ Bokuto thought to himself.

They walked hand in hand back to the sanctuary. Whenever Bokuto heard something and would slow down Tsukishima would squeeze his hand and pull him along faster.

Later that night, when Bokuto was alone in his apartment, he kept thinking about Tsukishima’s hand. His fingers had been impossibly long and steady.

Bokuto shook his head. No, not Tsukishima too. He couldn’t have a crush on all three guys he worked with! _They’re just physical crushes,_ Bokuto reasoned to himself, _The three of them are all very good looking so I’m just physically attracted to them. Anyone would be._

 _But,_ a little voice in the back of Bokuto’s mind hummed, _Kuroo is so cool and nice and Akaashi is smart and Tsukishima is so collected and actually caring. They make you happy and you feel comfortable when you are around them._

 _But that’s just because we’re friends. Right?_ Bokuto bit his lip. If they were just friends then why did Bokuto want to hug them and touch them and give them affectionate kisses and make them happy?

Well shit, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Bokutsuki!!  
> and also Asanoya  
> and a hint of Kagehina  
> set sail my beautiful ships!!  
> i think we all know the real reason why Tsukki has so many of Kuroo's clothes in his office ;D  
> office sex~  
> haha  
> also sorry theres no Akaashi in this chapter :(  
> so yeah, comment away. i love that shit :) and also tell me what you wanna see happen!! I love including you guys in the story!!


	4. Chapter 4

One week. One fucking week. That was all it took for Bokuto to realize that he absolutely did not have plain physical crushes on the three guys he worked with. His heart would not calm down whenever he was around them and their smiles seemed to cause stabbing pains in his chest.

“You know,” Akaashi said, handing a bowl of owl treats to Bokuto, “You put so many hours into volunteering that you should have Tsukishima hire you so you can get paid for all this.”

Just then Kuroo ran past, shirt not even on, yelling, “Tsuuuuukkiiiii!!”

Bokuto chuckled, “I’d love to work here, but I really love the job I have now.”

“You’re a youth volleyball coach, you said?” Bokuto was surprised that Akaashi had even remembered, he had only mentioned it in passing.

“Yeah, volleyball is my passion.” Bokuto and Akaashi meandered around the sanctuary, looking for owls to feed. “I really enjoy helping kids grow into great players and giving them more confidence.”

“Kuroo used to play volleyball.” Akaashi said. “He was actually really good.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Akaaaaashiiiii!!” Kuroo’s voice rang through the trees. He ran toward them and stopped right in front of Akaashi. “Yamaguchi is here! And Tsukki said he’ll take the car with you so I’ll go with Yamaguchi on his motorcycle!”

“No, Kuroo, you are not getting on the back of a motorcycle.” Akaashi said, not even looking up from the owl he was feeding.

“But you let Tsukki ride on a motorcycle all the time!” Kuroo complained.

“Tsukishima has been riding on that motorcycle since Yamaguchi first got it. Besides, I trust him not to fall off and kill himself.” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, sending his hearts racing like it did every time, “We’re going out for drinks if you want to join.”

“Ok, sure,” Bokuto grinned. He was elated to be able to hang out with the three of them outside of the sanctuary. And Yamaguchi was going too, he assumed. That was the guy that Tsukishima was always talking about. “Yamaguchi is Tsukishima’s boyfriend, right?”

Kuroo doubled over laughing. Even Akaashi couldn’t help but let out the most adorable of snorts. Both of them looked so beautiful and Bokuto just wanted to watch them laugh forever.

Akaashi was the first to recover, “Tsukishima may be gayer than gay, but Yamaguchi is as straight as they come. The two are just best friends. They’ve known each other since grade school.”

Kuroo sat up from where he had been rolling around on the ground and wiped at his tearing up eyes. “Thank God Yamaguchi’s straight or that would have been some serious competition, right Akaashi?”

Akaashi nodded in agreement, “Yamaguchi is too cute for his own good.”

“More like too sexy ever since he started dressing like a motorcycle gang member.”

Bokuto didn’t quite follow, but he excitedly let Kuroo lead him and Akaashi back to the front of the sanctuary. Tsukishima was already there, talking to a freckled faced guy with shoulder length hair. Kuroo was right, he did look real sexy with his black skinny jeans and leather jacket. As he and Tsukishima talked he reached up to pull most of his hair into a short ponytail.

Kuroo ran forward and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, dragging him to the parking lot. “Okay guys!” he called, “We’ll meet you at the bar!”

Yamaguchi was just barely able to wave before he disappeared, calling, “See you there, Tsukki, Akaashi.”

“Kuroo’s dead.” Akaashi said, completely serious.

Tsukishima laughed behind his head, “Yamaguchi will make sure he doesn’t end up with his brains all over the road.”

“Not if I’m the one to put them there.” Akaashi muttered. He marched off to the parking lot where the engine of a motorcycle roared to life.

Tsukishima fell into step with Bokuto. “Akaashi has been against Kuroo riding a motorcycle since Kuroo discovered Yamaguchi had one.”

Bokuto climbed into the back of the car, Tsukishima in the passenger seat. “Do you guys carpool to work all the time?”

Akaashi glanced at him in the rearview mirror, “We, uh, all actually live together, and this is our only car.”

“Oh, cool.” Bokuto had figured they were all close, but this was closer than he had thought. He wondered if it was hard living with three people. His minded wandered a bit to what Tsukishima must look like when he first wakes up and what Akaashi would look like coming fresh out of the shower.

“Where’s my ipod?” Tsukishima asked, rooting around in the glove compartment.

“I don’t know,” Akaashi shrugged. “Is it back there with you, Bokuto?”

Bokuto shifted in his seat to feel around, “I don’t feel it.”

Tsukishima twisted in his seat and flicked the overhead light on, “Did you check under the seat?”

Bokuto grunted and laid down on the seat to slip his hand under the driver’s seat first then the passenger before shaking his head.

“Worry about it later, Tsukki, we’re almost at the bar anyways.”

“But I need to know where it is.” Tsukishima unbuckled his seat belt and made as if to climb into the back with Bokuto to look for his iPod. Akaashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “What the fuck, Tsukishima?! You can live without it for a moment. Look for it when we park.”

“I’m with Akaashi,” Bokuto said, helping Akaashi push Tsukishima back into his seat. “I’ll help you look when we stop.”

Tsukishima huffed out a fine and settled back into his seat, arms crossed like a defiant child. Less than five minutes later Akaashi was pulling the car into a parking spot next to a sleek black motorcycle with Kuroo and Yamaguchi standing next to it. Kuroo was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to burst from the excitement of riding on a motorcycle.

Akaashi barely put the car in park before Tsukishima was out of the car and climbing into the back with Bokuto to search for his lost iPod. Bokuto tried helping the blond, but there wasn’t a lot of space for the two of them. He found himself pressed up close to Tsukishima, heat radiating from his body.

A freckled face peaked into the back seat, “Tsukki. Is this what you’re looking for?”

Tsukishima climbed out of the car, where he had been practically sitting on Bokuto, sending his heart into such a flurry that it nearly ripped out of his chest. Bokuto slowly got out of the car too, trying to get himself to calm down.

“You left it with me earlier when I brought you to work.” Yamaguchi said, handing Tsukishima his lost iPod. Tsukishima thanked him and tucked his iPod into his pocket.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s and Tsukishima’s arms, dragging them into the bar. “Riding a motorcycle is so cool! Yamaguchi let me use the red helmet and I felt like I was flying!”

Yamaguchi was greeted with a chorus of greetings when he walked into the bar. He waved at the bartender who knew just what he wanted and started bringing enough drinks for everyone to the table they sat at.

“Wow, Yamaguchi!” Bokuto exclaimed as he was handed a glass of alcohol. “They really know you here.”

Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukishima scowled. “Don’t remind me, Bokuto. Yamaguchi, you’re going to die an early death with the amount of time you spend in this bar.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with the blond, “Yes, Mom.” He reached across the table for Bokuto’s hand, “We haven’t been properly introduced. You must be Bokuto, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard lots about you.” Bokuto shook his hand.

“All good I hope,” Yamaguchi grinned, taking a sip of his own drink.

Kuroo took off to the bar for more drinks, despite everyone still had the drinks Yamaguchi had gotten them. Moments later he came back with a tray of shots. Everyone groaned, except Bokuto and Yamaguchi.

“Let’s see who can knock back more shots!” Kuroo exclaimed, setting shots down in front of everyone.

Tsukishima and Akaashi pushed theirs away, “No thanks."

“Boo!” Bokuto reached over and pulled their shots closer to himself. “I’m gonna win this!”

“That’s the spirit!” Kuroo, sat down next to Bokuto. “Yamaguchi? You in?”

“Just for a few shots.”

“Fine, you losers can sit over on that end of the table while Bokuto and I have a good time.”

“He has to work tomorrow, right?” Yamaguchi asked Akaashi.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure Bokuto has to work too.” Akaashi stared as Bokuto and Kuroo began knocking back shots.

The next several hours were spent watching Kuroo and Bokuto becoming thoroughly drunk. Tsukishima wasn’t too far behind. He refused to do shots, but that didn’t stop him from having Yamaguchi order him all sorts of different drinks for him to try.

“ ‘Kaashi,” Kuroo slurred. He climbed over Tsukishima, who curled his lip back in disgust, “You’re too pretty, come here.”

Akaashi tried to pull away, but Kuroo’s reflexes were fast even when he was drunk. He grabbed Akaashi and kissed him.

 _Hot._ Bokuto’s alcohol riddled mind supplied.

“I didn’ know, you twoowere dating.” Bokuto slurred. He was kind of sad since he had crushes on both Kuroo and Akaashi, but they looked cute together.

Akaashi coughed and brought his drink to his mouth, not looking at Bokuto. Kuroo on the other hand smiled real big, “He’s my boyfriend cuz he’s pretty.”

Before Bokuto could say anything back, Tsukishima—who Kuroo was practically laying on—grabbed his shoulder. He looked mad, “What ‘bout me? ‘m your boyfriend too.”

“You pretty too, Tsukki.” Kuroo leaned up to catch his mouth.

 _Hot_. Bokuto’s mind repeated. He blinked then looked back at Akaashi who was looking anywhere but at him.

“Wait, I don get it.” Bokuto leaned forward on the table. How could Kuroo be Akaashi’s boyfriend if he was Tsukishima’s boyfriend?

Kuroo and Tsukishima ignored him, too busy making out. Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck and Akaashi said nothing.

There was a long silence before Yamaguchi got to his feet. “It’s getting real late. Maybe we should all get home. Bokuto, I’ll take you home.”

Akaashi stood up too, he pulled at Tsukishima and Kuroo as Yamaguchi led a confused Bokuto outside.

Bokuto stumbled over his words, trying to get a coherent sentence out. Yamaguchi let him ramble as he put a helmet on his head. After a while Bokuto fell silent and Yamaguchi straddled the motorcycle behind him. Yamaguchi had a hard time looking over Bokuto’s huge shoulders as he drove, but he’d taken enough drunk people home on his motorcycle like this that he managed.

Akaashi had given Yamaguchi instructions to Bokuto’s apartment and he made it a fast trip. “Can you make it up to your place by yourself?” he asked as Bokuto stumbled towards the building.

Bokuto stopped and looked back at Yamaguchi. He thought for a moment, pulling his thoughts together. “Is Kuroo dating Akaashi?”

Yamaguchi nodded. He shut his bike off and led Bokuto to a bench.

Bokuto just barely kept himself from tripping over a leaf before he sat down. “But he’s also dating Tsukishima?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi took a deep breath. Bokuto frowned and looked at a tree, trying to wrap his mind around that. Yamaguchi touched his shoulder, “All three of them are dating. They are in a polyamorous relationship. That means they all love each other and are all dating each other.”

“I knowwhat that means.” Bokuto slurred.

The two of them sat in silence, both thinking.

“I better go home.” Bokuto finally said, standing up.

He stumbled to the front of the building. Yamaguchi called out, “Bokuto.” he waited for Bokuto to turn and face him, “They won’t want anything to be different between you guys. They really like you. You’re their friend.”

 _Friend_. Bokuto thought as he turned and headed up to his place. _I guess that’s all I can be since they are all taken._

 

* * *

 

Akaashi drove his two very drunk, very frisky boyfriends home. Any other night he wouldn’t have minded—it was always nice to see them like this, especially Tsukishima who liked to hide behind his walls—but not tonight. Drunk Kuroo and Drunk Tsukki couldn’t watch what they said and now Bokuto knew that the three of them were dating. It wasn’t exactly a big secret, but it wasn’t something they advertised due to all the weird looks they always got.

He somehow was able to get the two drunks out of the car and up the driveway to their house with no injuries. Kuroo and Tsukishima were no help. They tried to lay down on the porch as Akaashi unlocked the door. He just managed to get them to the couches before giving up for the night. It was already like four or five in the morning. Akaashi took a hot shower and dropped himself on their bed to sleep.

He woke up several hours later to find that Kuroo and Tsukishima had crawled into bed with him. They smelled horrifically like alcohol and no doubt Akaashi smelled like that too.

Tsukishima groaned and sat up. He smiled when he saw Akaashi was awake. “Morning, Sunshine.”

Akaashi let Tsukishima peck him on the lips, “How much of last night do you remember?”

“Last night?” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. “We went out drinking with Bokuto. Yamaguchi was there. You threatened to kill Kuroo because he rode Yama’s bike.” Tsukishima laughed, “Kuroo kissed you.” his smile slipped, “He also kissed me . . . in front of Bokuto . . . does Bokuto know about us?”

“I’m pretty sure. Yamaguchi took him home.”

“Well,” Tsukishima said with a huff, rolling over to hug Kuroo’s midsection, “If he has a problem with us we don’t need him around anyways.”

Akaashi scooted to his boyfriends, trapping Tsukishima between his and Kuroo’s sleeping body, “But we like him. You’d be sad. We’d all be sad. He’s a cool guy, you have to admit that.

Tsukishima grumbled and Kuroo stirred in his arms. Kuroo sat up, completely unaffected by the arms that tried to pull him back down.

“Coffee,” he muttered before climbing out of bed and leaving the room. Tsukishima sighed. Once Kuroo was awake he would make sure the others were up, whether they needed to be or not.

Tsukishima and Akaashi climbed out of bed, both groaning. Tsukishima from a headache from all the alcohol the night before. Akaashi from being up before noon. They found Kuroo in the kitchen making breakfast. He never seemed to get hangovers despite his various degrees of intoxication. He said it was because he was such a nice guy that the alcohol refused to do anything bad to him. Tsukishima said it was genetics. Akaashi believed it was just plain weird.

Kuroo greeted them both with morning kisses, smiling as he served them food. Akaashi burst his happy bubble by reminding him of the night before. Kuroo slouched in his chair and Tsukishima munched angrily at his breakfast. Akaashi nibbled at his own food, well aware of what was on everyone’s minds.

“You don’t think Bokuto will treat us differently now that he knows, do you?” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo reached across the table and squeezed his hand, “I don’t think so. He’s our friend. Besides, Yamaguchi took him home, he probably talked to him a bit.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and the three of them fell silent. The tension in Kuroo’s voice had been obvious. He hadn’t believed his own words.  

Tsukishima got up, pulling Kuroo with him, “Let’s take a shower. It won’t do us any good to worry about this right now.” He turned back to the kitchen when he notice Akaashi wasn’t following, “Akaashi?”

Akaashi looked up and smiled. Or at least tried to, Tsukishima could see right through it. “I’ll just finish my food, you two go ahead.”

Tsukishima looked down at Akaashi’s empty plate then back to his boyfriend. “Okay, just don’t eat the plate.”

His attempt at being funny made Akaashi smile for real, giving Tsukishima comfort that he could leave his boyfriend alone.

Akaashi wondered what Bokuto was doing right now. He wondered if he would ever see the funny, owl loving guy again. He really like him and enjoyed it when he was at the sanctuary. Being in a polyamorous relationship had pushed many of his close friends away. Akaashi loved his boyfriends to the end of the world and back and he wouldn’t give them up for anything, but sometimes it was a bit lonely having his boyfriends as his only friends. Tsukishima was super fortunate to have Yamaguchi who accepted him completely and never even batted his eye when Tsukishima told him about his boyfriends.

Akaashi put his plate in the sink, grabbing the ones Kuroo and Tsukishima had left behind too. He thought once more of Bokuto before heading to the ridiculously big shower that they had gotten installed to get ready for the day with his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me lots of comments! tell me what you thought and what you want!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto couldn’t concentrate. He’d already gotten hit by more than a dozen flying balls. Kageyama had pulled him aside to yell at him. And Hinata seemed half out of his mind keeping the kids from feeding off Bokuto’s brooding aura.

After Bokuto failed to properly toss the ball for kids to practice their spiking Kageyama sent him to the sidelines to “observe.” Which, coming from Kageyama, meant stay the hell out of the way.

Bokuto picked up a stray ball and bounced it against the wall, mind reeling from the events of last night. He had been pretty drunk, but not drunk enough to not remember what had happened.

 _A polyamorous relationship_ Yamaguchi had said. Bokuto knew what that was. He thought he had a fairly okay understanding on it, but he had never actually been faced with it in real life. It put a different light on it. It wasn’t just an abstract idea that Bokuto knew about. It was an actual thing that was very real. Don’t get him wrong, Bokuto wasn’t against it or anything. He just found it difficult to actually look at the whole thing as real and not something he’d heard about through the internet.

Bokuto spiked the ball at the wall, sending it flying. He picked up another on the ground next to him. Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima were all in a polyamorous relationship together. For a fleeting second Bokuto’s thoughts came to the conclusions that if the three of them were all together then maybe Bokuto had a chance of doing something about his crushes. It seemed so perfect. It seemed so improbable. Trying to wedge himself into an already established relationship would just result in chaos.

“Bokuto!”

Bokuto looked to where Hinata had called him. He and Kageyama had all the kids huddle up and was waving for him to join them. _We’re just my friends._ Bokuto told himself, repeating Yamaguchi’s words. _I can’t treat them any different._

Bokuto pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind to focus on the kids he was being paid to coach. Kageyama glared at him when he stepped into the huddle and Hinata smiled warmly.

“Okay,” Hinata said to the kids, “So you guys know we can’t compete in any official matches since we aren’t part of a school, but the official school matches are coming up and we know that some of you will be part of that. To help you get ready for that we have set up a practice match with another gym in one month.”

Bokuto perked up, he had honestly forgotten about their practice match. Eren punched his fist in the air, “Yes! I’m going to be the best and kill every team in the prefecture!”

“You can’t kill them, that’d be against the law.” Jean said meanly.

Eren stepped forward to punch the other kid, but Hinata jumped between them, grabbing at Eren’s shoulder “Kageyama, Bokuto, make a team so that we can have a match of our own today.”

Kageyama grinned devilishly at Bokuto. “Hope you’re focused now, cuz I’m going to beat you.”

Bokuto’s competitive streak pushed his lingering thoughts out of his mind and he put his hands on his hips, “Ohoho? I wouldn’t let you beat me even if I was already dead.”

Kageyama squinted his eyes, “Huh? That didn’t make sense.”

“I choose Mikasa as setter for my team!” Bokuto called in Kageyama’s confusion.

Kageyama recovered quickly and grabbed the nearest blond kid, “Well, I’ll have Armin as my setter.”

Kageyama and Bokuto squabbled over who’d be on their teams for a good fifteen minutes before everything was settled.

As the game started Bokuto quickly fell back into the rhythm of coaching his team. Volleyball always cleared his mind and helped him focus. The last bit of the day passed quickly as the game moved on. Hinata kept score and Kageyama’s and Bokuto’s teams went head to head. The kids had ended up pretty evenly split up, making it a hard fought game. They all dripped with sweat by the end of the third set. Their faces were set, each team determined to win.

“Nice serve, Annie!” Kageyama called, the rest of his team repeating him.

Annie sent the ball flying to the back of the court, it was a hard ball to receive, but Bokuto’s team received as best they could

“Chance ball!” Kageyama shouted. His team had to score this point or Bokuto’s team would win and Kageyama would hear about it for days. Also it’d feel really good to crush Bokuto, who’d been completely unfocused today.

“Nice receive!”

“Cover! Cover!”

“Historia, it’s all yours!”

Kageyama watched the little girl jump for the ball sent for her. She was so tiny that no one would have thought her a wing spiker. She slammed her hand down with more force than seemed possible, smashing the ball through the line of blockers and onto the gym floor.

Kageyama’s team erupted into shouts of victory, rushing to all hug each other. Kageyama smirked across the gym, the defeated look on Bokuto’s face never got old.

Bokuto let himself pout about the loss for the count of ten before he wove his way through his team, patting everyone’s back, telling them good job, and making sure to pick them up.

They all started cleaning up the gym once the match was over and Bokuto felt calmer than he had all day. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the gym that he loved so much. As the kids got picked up to go home Bokuto wondered if he should go home too. He usually would go to the sanctuary after work, but he wondered if today he should take a break and sort through his thoughts. There wasn’t much to sort through, it was more like he just didn’t know how to react and was still kind of processing everything.

 _They won’t want anything to be different._ Yamaguchi’s voice floated through his mind.

“Kageyama,” Bokuto called, “Toss for me.”

Kageyama stared at him for a moment then nodded. Hinata popped up from seemingly nowhere, “I’ll block!”

Bokuto grinned, “Oho? You’re going to block me? You’re still as short as ever.”

“I can jump!” Hinata shouted back defiantly.

Bokuto laughed as they raised the net to a better height.

Bokuto stretched his arms above his head then rotated them, stepping back from the net. Hinata watched him from the other side, a look of rare concentration on his face. Bokuto threw the ball above Kageyama’s head and he set it. Bokuto ran forward and only had a split second to be reminded that he hadn’t actually played a game of volleyball in ages. He almost hesitated but his body took over and he jumped, his hand finding the ball and sending it down straight ahead of him. There was the loud thwack of the ball hitting flesh before it bounced along the linoleum floor.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted, pointing at Hinata, “I told you you couldn’t block me!”

Hinata laughed and ran for the ball, “Well, I am a little out of practice!”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that’s what it is.”

The three of them spent a good hour taking turns spiking and blocking and tossing. Bokuto was reminded of his high school days and college days, where his biggest worry had always been the next impending game.

Hinata and Kageyama invited Bokuto to get some food after they closed up the gym. Bokuto felt compelled to accept, but something inside him told him he needed to go to the sanctuary.

Hinata waved him off, making Bokuto promise to eat out with them next time. Bokuto happily agreed and headed toward the three people who had stolen his heart and sent his mind into a frenzy.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto slinked into the zoo, making his way to the sanctuary. What if they didn’t want to be around him anymore because of his poor reaction to what had happened last night? What if they acted like nothing had happened, could Bokuto handle that?

“Evening, Bokuto. You’re running later than usual.” Bokuto looked up at Yukie. She was sitting at the help desk, a huge bowl of rice in front of her. “Want some rice?”

 _Maybe something to settle my stomach would be good._ Bokuto picked up the large bowl and shoved a couple of spoonful’s of rice into his mouth.

“What’s got you so quiet today?” Yukie asked, reclaiming her bowl and taking a large bite herself.

“Just been thinking.” Bokuto said. He wanted to act normal today. The last thing he had been wanted was to seem out of it and probably freaked out to Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima. If Yukie could tell he was acting different Bokuto was going to have to really pay attention to what he was doing.

“Well, don’t hurt yourself with all that thinking.” Yukie said with a laugh.

Bokuto laughed too. He could do this. He just had to go in there and be himself. He would stop wallowing about his stupid crushes. He would stop overthinking this new and uncharted territory. He would go take care of awesome owls with awesome friends he’s made. Everything was going to be fine. It’d be the same as it always was.

Bokuto snatched Yukie’s rice bowl and took off, “Thanks for the rice!” he called.

Yukie shouted back, but made no move to go after him. Bokuto didn’t hear what she said, he was too busy shoveling her rice into his mouth.

He stepped through the chain door and was practically tackled to the ground.

“Bro, I thought you wouldn’t come tonight!”

Kuroo was clinging to Bokuto tightly and would have knocked them both down if Bokuto hadn’t been strong enough to bear their weight.

“Ubv corst I’b cumb.” Bokuto said around his rice filled mouth.

“Huh?” Kuroo pulled back confused, “Why is your mouth stuffed with rice.”

Bokuto swallowed all the rice, clearing his mouth. “It was Yukie’s and I said of course I’d come. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I told you he’d come.” Tsukishima sauntered over.

“You were so worried!” Kuroo said, his arm still slung over Bokuto’s shoulder, sending his heart pattering about in his chest. _Just friends._ Bokuto had to remind himself.

Tsukishima made to grab Kuroo, but Akaashi was suddenly next to him, a hand on his shoulder to keep him where he was. “We were all worried that you wouldn’t come, Bokuto.”

“Like I said, why wouldn’t I?” Bokuto grinned, “We’re friends.”

Akaashi smiled back, “So, you’re okay with the whole thing? With the three of us dating?”

 _I just wish that I was dating you guys too_. Bokuto nodded, he could practically feel how thick the air was between all of them. “Yeah. I mean it’d be owl-rageous of me to not be okay with that.”

The three of them stared at Bokuto and it took him a moment to catch on. Oh. Owl puns. He only did that when he was feeling stressed.

Kuroo broke down first, laughing loudly into Bokuto’s ear. “Oh man, Bokuto! You’re such a hoot!”

Bokuto chuckled. Tsukishima crossed his arms and glared at them, “Those aren’t funny.”

“Oh Tsukki!” Kuroo dislodged himself from Bokuto to poke Tsukishima’s arm. “Puns are always funny. They’re punny! Owl you need is a little imagination!”

Tsukishima walked away, not even giving Kuroo a second glance.

“Wait, Tsukki!” Bokuto called. Tsukishima stopped and turned to look back. “Kuroo was just messing with you. Don’t leave. We don’t want to be owl by ourselves.”

“I’m going home.” Tsukishima said, turning to walk away again.

A grin broke across Akaashi’s face, “Owl see you later, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima sped up as Kuroo and Bokuto doubled over laughing. Akaashi laughed too, his eyes scrunching shut. “Come on, guys, we should get back to the owls.”

“Owl be honest, I love working with owl these owls.” Kuroo said, making them laugh again.

“Tsukishima won’t be too mad will he?” Bokuto asked, following the two farther into the sanctuary.

“No way.” Kuroo said.

“Easy for you to say,” Akaashi said as he put his headset on for the show, “Tsukishima will be mad with me for siding with you. But it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“How long have you guys been together?” Bokuto asked, taking the glove Akaashi handed to him and Kuroo.

“Five years in one month.” Kuroo proclaimed proudly. “But we’ve all known each other for ages before that. We went to high school and college together. It wasn’t until the end of college that we actually got together though.”

 _Wow, that’s a long time,_ thought Bokuto.

“The show’s starting soon, could you guys get Duncan? Tsukishima was going to get him, but I think he actually went home.” Akaashi said as several people started to meander into the sanctuary.

“Roger, roger.” Kuroo said with a salute.

Bokuto followed Kuroo as he began looking for the owl. “Duncan is a Flammulated Owl. They’re pretty small, but Duncan usually comes when you call him. Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Um, okay.” Bokuto cleared his throat. “Duncan? Come heeeeere, Duncan!”

A small ball of feathers flew out of a nearby tree and landed on Bokuto’s outstretched hand. He was just as small as the Western Screech Owl. Bokuto cooed, gently running his finger down Duncan’s side. “Hi, Duncan, I’m Bokuto.” He looked up at Kuroo excitedly. “He’s so cute.”

Kuroo nodded, “Duncan is the sweetest owl here.”

“Hey, Kuroo,” Bokuto asked as they headed back to the stage, “All the owls I’ve met so far all have names that start with D’s.”

Kuroo laughed, “You’ve noticed. Tsukki was wondering how long it’d take you. The names were Akaashi’s doing. The first few owls he got to come here were already named and they all started with D so Akaashi just kept naming the rest with names that start with D.”

“There are thirty owls in the sanctuary.” Bokuto stated. “All of their names start with a D?”

“Yep.”

They reached the stage just as Akaashi needed the owl. Bokuto hurriedly climbed the stage. Kuroo and Tsukishima always made him give Akaashi the owls and sometimes Bokuto wondered if they wanted his heart to explode. He never got used to the side glance Akaashi would give him as he talked before he turned to smile at him. Every time without fail, Bokuto would look behind him for reassurance from Kuroo and would get another look that sent his heart slamming against his chest. Kuroo would grin hugely at him, giving him a thumbs up, it was totally unfair.

Bokuto took a dee breath. _Just friends,_ he reminded himself before handing Duncan to Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

That night Bokuto laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Why. Why did he have to have a crush on three people that were so completely not available in any shape or form. There was no way he was going to try and wedge himself into their relationship. They had been dating for five fucking years. Bokuto was not going to be the one to mess that up and send everything out of whack for them. He sighed and shut his eyes. He’d be their friend. That’s what they wanted. That’s all they wanted.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo burst through their front door and dropped down on the couch. “Tsukki! We’re home!”

“Shh,” Akaashi pushed Kuroo’s feet off their coffee table, “He’s probably asleep.”

“I’m awake.” Tsukishima said coming out of their bedroom. “I made dinner, it’s in the fridge.”

“You’re the best, Tsukki.” Kuroo said, launching himself off the couch and to the kitchen. “Man, I am so relieved that Bokuto showed up to the sanctuary today.”

“We all were.” Akaashi said, shoving Kuroo out of the fridge so he could get some food of his own.

“He seemed totally cool with the fact that we’re dating.” Kuroo plopped down at the kitchen table, plate of food in his hands. He moaned around his fork, “Oh, Tsukki, you are the best cook ever.”

Tsukishima smiled, “High praise coming from you since you originally went to school to be a chef.”

“You are a really good cook, though.” Akaashi said to Tsukishima before turning back to Kuroo. “Sure Bokuto seemed okay with it, but I was talking to Yukie and she said he was all quiet and lost in thought when he first showed up.”

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, “I’ll give Yamaguchi his number, let him help Bokuto through this. Polyamory isn’t exactly a common thing people are taught how to deal with. Hell, we are still figuring things out ourselves.”

“It feels so nice to have another friend who actually knows.” Kuroo said, his plate already empty.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said with a yawn. “It really is nice.”

Kuroo and Akaashi got up and headed for the room, both dead tired. Tsukishima followed behind, whispering under his breath, “Yeah, another friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i quickly find myself becoming deeply invested in Bokuto's, Kageyama's, and Hinata's team of little Attack on Titan preteens! Let me know if you want to see more of them.
> 
> Also OWL PUNS!!!!! i love puns so much!!
> 
> tell me what you guys wanna see next!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a little bit of smut! This chapter is in the perspective of Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Akaashi

Tsukishima was feeling stressed. Stressed and tired. He was blaming it on all the late nights he’d been spending at the owl sanctuary. He was blaming it the financial issues of the sanctuary. And he was also blaming it on Bokuto.

Bokuto hadn’t been acting any different than he had before he found out that Tsukishima and Kuroo and Akaashi were dating. He still did stupid and immature things with Kuroo. He still fawned over everything Akaashi did. And he was still becoming increasingly okay with manhandling Tsukishima. He always seemed to be right in Tsukishima’s personal space. Bokuto seemed completely unperturbed by the glares Tsukishima would send him. He’d just tut along at his own pace, keeping up with Tsukishima’s long legs and mean attitude, trying to show him something or just trying to talk to him. He always seemed like he was trying to make the blond smile and open up and Tsukishima was starting to find it enduring.

Yes, Tsukishima hated when people got into his personal bubble without his permission. Yes, he hated when people continued to bother him and talk to him when he clearly wanted nothing to do with them. And yes, he found the whole outgoing, loud, and sunshine personality really extremely annoying, but for some reason, Tsukishima didn’t mind those things coming from Bokuto.

“Ughhhh,” Tsukishima groaned, letting his head fall against his desk.

Tsukishima wasn’t stupid. He knew why he wasn’t completely annoyed by every little thing Bokuto did. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. This could not be happening to him. He could not be falling for Bokuto. He was too loud and too clingy and he looked too much like an owl with his stupid hair.

“I bet it’s soft.” Tsukishima muttered.

His cheeks flared red when he realized what he just said. He scrambled for his phone, he needed to calm down. He needed his stress to go away. He dialed the one person who’s has been his with since they were kids and knew how to handle his stress.

The phone rang and rang. “Hey, Tsukki!”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, you okay?” Yamaguchi said over the line.

Tsukishima smiled to himself. Yamaguchi could always read him, even when he couldn’t see him. “I, um. I’m stressed and I need you to talk to me.”

“What are you stressed about?”

 _Should I tell him?_ Tsukishima mulled the thought over. _No._

When Tsukishima didn’t reply Yamaguchi sighed. “Okay, Tsukki. Well, um, let’s see. I think I might get a new bike. A buddy of mine is looking to get rid of his because his wife won’t stop complaining that it’s not safe for the baby. Ha! He’d never let his baby near his bike! Not until the kid learned how to properly build a motorcycle of their own from the ground up!”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said when Yamaguchi paused. He could already feel himself calming down.

Yamaguchi accepted his friend’s single syllable reply and continued to talk. “Yachi is back in town from that motorcycle expo she went to. She asked me again today when I’ll get the balls to ask her out. I don’t see why she doesn’t just ask me out herself. It’s not like it’s unheard of for girls to ask guys out. Why do I have to be the one doing the asking?”

Tsukishima smiled, “You sound like you’re still in high school. Just ask Yachi out and make it official already.”

“But what if she’s just been messing with me and she doesn’t really want to date me?”

“How dense are you?” Tsukishima took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “She did that whole fuckbuddy thing with you because she likes you and she wants to be more than friends.”

“Wah! Girls are so complicated. Sometimes I wish I was gay like you, Tsukki. I understand guys so much better.” Yamaguchi complained into the phone.

Tsukishima chuckled, “Trust me, guys are just as hard to deal with.” An image of Bokuto flapping his arms about as if he were an owl popped into his head.

There was a moment of silence. “Are you stressed because of relationship problems?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Tsukishima could feel his stress bubbling back up, “I have to get back to work, Yamaguchi. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Tsukki.”

 _Well, that didn’t really help._ Tsukishima thought. He could think of only one other thing that was sure to get his mind off of Bokuto. He stared at his phone for a minute before shooting a text out. He laid his head on his desk and waited.

Fifteen minutes later Tsukishima’s office door banged open letting the sound of a bustling zoo in. “Tsukki! I’m here!”

Kuroo shut the door behind him, cutting off the sounds of animals and humans. He opened his mouth to ask Tsukishima why he demanded he come to his office, but Tsukishima had already attacked him.

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s face and mashed their mouths together. He slid his hands into Kuroo’s hair, tangling his already tangled hair even more.

Kuroo kissed him back for a moment before pushing Tsukishima back, “Hey, what’s got you so stressed?”

Tsukishima huffed in exasperation from being interrupted. Damn Kuroo for knowing him so well. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He grumbled before trying to dive back into the kiss. He just wanted to take his mind off his stress for a bit.

Kuroo held him at arm’s length to stare into Tsukishima’s eyes. He must have been satisfied with what he saw because he loosened his grip and let Tsukishima kiss him again.

Tsukishima knew he’s get an earful later about using Kuroo like this as a stress reliever once Akaashi got word about this, but he didn’t care. He pressed Kuroo up against the door, sliding his leg between the other’s own legs. Kuroo gasped against his mouth and Tsukishima took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo’s hands slid down the blond’s arms to settle on his waist. One hand snuck past the hem of his shirt and glided against Tsukishima’s smooth back. Tsukishima shivered under his touch as Kuroo dug his nails into the small of his back. When Kuroo’s other hand moved to grip his neck right below his ear Tsukishima lost what little dominance he had had.

Tsukishima became putty in Kuroo’s hand. He let the lion tamer push him backwards toward the desk, their clothes being lost on the way there. Kuroo effortlessly picked Tsukishima up and dropped him onto the desk.

 _I wonder how strong Bokuto is._ Tsukishima frowned at his thoughts, unintentionally biting Kuroo’s lip. Kuroo growled, sending another wave of shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, leaving no room for thoughts of anything else but the way Kuroo was running his hand up and down every inch of Tsukishima’s body.

“You’re so pale, Tsukki.” Kuroo’s voice was low and deep. “So beautiful.”

Tsukishima felt his glasses being removed from his face and opened his eyes to stare at the now blurred image of Kuroo standing above him. Kuroo pressed a finger into the dip of Tsukishima’s hips, the blond arching up from the desk.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima breathed. “Kiss me.”

Kuroo groaned at the sight of his boyfriend laid out in front of him. Tsukishima sat up to meet Kuroo’s lips before the brunette slid to his knees. He peppered the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs with kisses, loving the way the blond shook under his grip.

Tsukishima slid his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. His hands gripped tight when Kuroo finally took him into his mouth. Every thought in Tsukishima’s mind fell to pieces and flew right out his ears. The only thing he could think of was the way Kuroo was wrapping his tongue around his length and the way he was simultaneously bobbing his head back and forth.

Tsukishima had to lean back on one hand to keep himself from falling over. His other hand stayed at the back of Kuroo’s head among the soft bed hair. He body convulsed as Kuroo brought him closer and closer to the edge. Before Tsukishima knew it, he was at his limit and his orgasm rocked through him.

Kuroo swallowed him down and milked everything Tsukishima had to give before standing back up to loom over his destressed boyfriend. He kissed Tsukishima deeply, “How you feeling, babe?”

“Oh God, Kuroo.” Tsukishima groaned, reaching for his glasses. “I wish you’d do that every day.”

Kuroo laughed, “We tried that once, remember? You’re a sex addict and I was remotely no where close to being able to keep up with you.”

Tsukishima smiled. He felt so much better now. Kuroo rummaged through Tsukishima’s drawers to get what he needed to clean them off, “Tsukki, with your sex drive it’s a good thing you have two boyfriends.”

Tsukishima put on the clothes Kuroo handed him. “You finished yourself off too, right?”

“So worried about my wellbeing,” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima glowered at him and he chuckled, “No, I didn’t, but I’ll be fine, Tsukki. You needed to destress. This was about you, not me.”

Tsukishima grumbled about his boyfriend being an idiot, but let it go. Kuroo got dressed before plopping himself in Tsukishima’s chair to watch his boyfriend shuffle around the office to pick up clothes.

Tsukishima was definitely less stressed, but thoughts of Bokuto swirled back around his mind. They were less demanding this time, but they were still there.

“Hey, Kuroo.” Tsukishima said, his back to Kuroo, “What do you think of Bokuto?”

“Bokuto?” Tsukishima could hear the confusion in his voice. “He’s a swell guy, I guess. I mean he’s cool and I really get along with him. Not to mention he accepts us, which is a big deal.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima mumbled, “He’s a swell guy.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo spent the rest of the day running the way Tsukki had said “He’s a swell guy” through his head. He’s always been good at telling what people actually meant whenever they talked. He’s always been good at that and in college he had started majoring in psychology and had been able to hone his skills. But, for the life of him, Kuroo could not figure out what Tsukishima had really meant when he had called Bokuto a swell guy.

Was he mad at Bokuto about something? Did he not like Bokuto because Bokuto was always in his personal space? Kuroo knew that Tsukishima was all about having a bubble that people were not allowed into without permission. But Tsukishima would have told Bokuto off if he was really bugging him.

 “Kuroo!” Bokuto’s voice pulled Kuroo out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the excited guy running towards him. Were those pogo sticks in his hands?

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted again when he came to a stop in front of Kuroo, “I got a pair of pogo sticks from a kid from my gym!”

He handed one to Kuroo and tried to climb his own. Kuroo laughed when Bokuto lost his balance and fell over. Kuroo easily climbed onto his own pogo stick and hopped in place, Bokuto staring up at him in awe.

It took Bokuto another minute or so to actually balance enough to use his pogo stick, but once he was on he was like a pro. Kuroo grinned over at him, “Let’s race around the sanctuary.”

“You’re on. I’ll so beat your ass.” Bokuto called as they took off.

Kuroo used to have a pogo stick when he was a kid and had used the thing to go everywhere so he easily maneuvered over and around tree roots. Bokuto on the other hand kept getting tripped up and falling off, but be he made up for it with his speed and enthusiasm. Kuroo was coming up to the sanctuary doors where they had started when Bokuto suddenly came hopping past him.

Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat as Bokuto passed the doors, a huge, brilliant smile on his face. He whooped and punched the air in celebration and Kuroo smiled. He really was a swell guy. He was the definition of a cool son of a gun. And maybe Kuroo knew now what Tsukki had meant when he called Bokuto a swell guy.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile when Kuroo and Bokuto darted past him on pogo sticks of all things. He sat at the edge of the stage, shuffling through the financial papers for the sanctuary.

Tsukishima plopped down next to him, “What are those two idiots doing over there? Are those pogo sticks?”

“Yeah, I think they’re racing.” Akaashi replied. He sighed as his eyes skimmed farther and farther down the page.

Tsukishima leaned over his shoulder to look at what was in Akaashi’s hands, “Are we still not making enough to cover the costs and bills?”

“No.” Akaashi shook his heads and handed the papers to Tsukishima to look over. “The profit from the shows and entrance fee are rising since people know we’re here now, but we’re still behind on paying, well, everything. Even with the addition profit we’re pulling in it won’t be enough.”

Tsukishima set the papers down and pulled Akaashi closer, looking him in the eye. He kissed the tip of his nose, “We’ll figure something out.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima squeezed Akaashi’s hand and looked up just in time to watch as Kuroo crashed into Bokuto, the two of them ending up tangled on the ground. He shook his head, “Those two are such children.”

“You’re dating one of them,” Akaashi said, a smile in his voice.

Tsukishima sighed, “I still have no idea how that happened”

Akaashi laughed and they got up to join Bokuto and Kuroo to take care of the injured and sick owls.

Half an hour later Bokuto towel drying his owl, cooing at the little fluff ball. Akaashi smiled. He loved Bokuto’s outgoing and childish personality and he loved that fact that when something needed to be taken seriously Bokuto became serious and gentle and caring. He would sometimes find himself watching Bokuto, mesmerized by the guys every move.

Akaashi glanced to the other side of the washing room to see Kuroo and Tsukishima wrapping a bandage around an owl’s wing. Guilt stabbed at him. He had a crush on Bokuto. There was no denying it. He couldn’t tell exactly when it had started, but it was undeniably there and the guilt was eating him alive. Akaashi hadn’t talked to Kuroo or Tsukishima about it and he felt like he was lying and cheating on his boyfriends even though he did nothing about his crush. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the owl in his hands.

“Hey, Akaashi,”

Akaashi looked up to find Bokuto’s wide eyes trained on him, “Yes, Bokuto?”

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, “It’s just that you seem kind of down today. And you’re quieter than usual.”

Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto had even picked up on any of that. He was usually so good at keeping everything inside, even his boyfriends had trouble reading him sometimes.

“Um, yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now.” Akaashi answered, looking away from Bokuto’s searching gaze.

Bokuto nodded, “I know how that is. Did . . . did you wanna talk about any of it?”

Akaashi looked up. Bokuto’s owl was all dry and happily nipping at Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto was staring intently at the owl and Akaashi could see how he was fidgeting, unsure if his question was appropriate to ask. The edge of Akaashi’s mouth quirked up, Bokuto was so sweet.

“Thank you, Bokuto, but I’ll be fine.” Akaashi watched Bokuto’s face closely as relief washed over him first before there was a flash of rejection that quickly disappeared as Bokuto turned to smile at Akaashi.

“Well, if you need me, I’m a good listener.” Bokuto beamed before taking his owl back out to the sanctuary.

Akaashi wanted to go after him, but another drowning wash of guilt kept him in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mostly just to establish that the trio likes Bokuto as much as Bokuto likes them
> 
> ALSO i kept thinking about the before implied office sex, so, um, yeah (^ω^)
> 
> now make sure to leave comments and requests!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Mind the rocks! Watch for cracks! Stay together!” Hinata tutted as he ran around the preteens like a nervous mother hen.

Kageyama and Bokuto ran at the head of the group, leading at a slow pace so everyone stayed together. Hinata had had the bright idea to take everyone for a run today. So far they have managed to lose one kid, have another trip and scrape his knee, and have another almost fall into a lake they ran pass. They had been out for fifteen minutes.

“You know what,” Hinata called from the back, “Let’s take a break. Take a quick breather.”

“Hinata is the one who needs a breather from running circles around everyone.” Kageyama said under his breath as they slowed down.

Bokuto laughed and the two of them sat on a park bench. Hinata moved to sit next to them but didn’t get the chance when several kids asked him to play at the volleyball sand pit with them. He groaned and told them to ask Bokuto or Kageyama, but they wouldn’t hear it.

“You’re closest to our height, so you can actually be on one of our teams without it being too unfair.” Marco said with a sweet smile.

Hinata complained about them being mean, but he went with them willingly.

Kageyama sniggered as Bertholdt, the tallest kid at their gym, was set as a blocker next to Hinata. The twelve year old was almost as tall as Hinata. “I told Hinata he’d be short all his life. He never believed me until couple of years ago when he got measured and found that he was the same height he was at the end of high school.”

The two watched as their kids and Hinata struggled to find footing in the sand. Hinata jumped to block the ball, but slipped in the sand, the ball falling on the ground next to him. Kageyama laughed and muttered “Dumbass,” under his breath.

The way he said it reminded Bokuto of the way Tsukishima called Kuroo an idiot. “Hey, Kageyama.”

“Huh?” the raven said, eyes still on Hinata.

“If you had a crush on someone” _or someones_ , ”who had no idea about it and seemed in no way headed toward the conclusion that you had a crush on them, what would you do?”

Kageyama stared at him, trying to make sense of what Bokuto just said. His eyes grew big, “You know about my crush ono Hinata? Did Nishinoya tell you?”

Bokuto blinked. “You’re crush on . . . ? What, no. I was talking about myself. Hypothetically.”

“Oh,” Kageyama rubbed the back of his reddening neck, “You were talking about your crush.”

“Hypothetical crush,” Bokuto corrected.

“Right, well,” Kageyama cleared his throat. “I guess, um. You could probably. . . Why don’t you . . . Maybe you should ask Hinata?”

“You don’t have any advice?” Bokuto asked sadly. He knew that if he talked to Hinata about this, Hinata would pry the names of his crushes from him and then go tell them.

“Um, have you talked to them about it?” Kageyama glanced at Bokuto to see the panic in his eyes, “OR you could, eh, drop hints that you like them?”

“Drop hints,” Bokuto mulled the idea over. That didn’t sound so bad. Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were smart, they’d pick up on his hints surely.

Kageyama turned back to watch the kids, “We should have them practice on sand more often. It’d help improve their footwork.”

Bokuto nodded absent mindedly. “Hey, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked at him reluctantly, “What?”

“If you have a crush on Hinata why don’t you just talk to him? Or ask him out. He told me that he likes you too.”

Hinata liked him too? Kageyama wondered if Bokuto was really telling the truth. “Wait, if it’s as easy for me as asking Hinata out, why don’t you just ask the person you have a crush on out?”

“Hypothetically.” Bokuto added. “And they may be or may not be hypothetically already in a relationship.”

“If they’re taken then why are you meddling in their relationship? You’ll cause nothing but problems for everyone involved.”

 

* * *

 

All he had to do was drop a few hints. Bokuto’s mind whirled as he made his way to the zoo. He could not live with himself if he didn’t at least do something about his crushes. He couldn’t flat out talk to the guys about his feelings for them, not with the chance of rejection that talking came with. The best he could do was drop hints that he liked them and let them come to the conclusion on their own and realized that he was pretty cool and them maybe, hopefully they’d want to maybe date him too. Bokuto sighed, even he could tell how far-fetched that sounded.

 _You’ll cause nothing but problems for everyone involved._ Bokuto waved Kageyama’s words away. He might have meant well, but Kageyama didn’t know that they were in a polyamorous relationship and that Bokuto might actually have a chance. _You’re their friend. They won’t want anything to be different._

Shit. There was Yamaguchi’s voice again. He wasn’t doing the wrong thing here was he? Bokuto wanted to be more than friends with Tsukishima and Akaashi and Kuroo, but is that what they wanted too? Maybe he should just leave well enough alone before he really did mess up their relationship.

“Bokuto! I’m so glad I caught you alone!” Bokuto looked up to find Kuroo greeting him at the entrance of the zoo.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Bokuto smiled.

“I need to talk to you about something super important.”  Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm and pulled him in the opposite way of the sanctuary. He stopped when they came to the now deserted food court where Akaashi was waiting for them at a clean table.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto tried to sound cheery, but it was kind of hard when he suddenly felt very anxious about being in the dying light of the sun in a deserted area.

“Evening, Bokuto.” Akaashi gestured for Bokuto to sit across from him. Bokuto sat and Kuroo slid into the chair next to his boyfriend.

“So,” Kuroo said, leaning forward on the table. “We want to ask you something. It’s kind of weird, but we feel like you are close to us.”

They wanted to ask him something. Bokuto’s chest pressed in on itself, from the anxiety of the darkness and from the possibility of what Kuroo and Akaashi could be asking them.

“Um, as you know our anniversary is exactly two weeks away now.” Kuroo tangled his fingers together nervously.

Something rustled behind Bokuto and he turned to look. A shiver went up his spine and he forced himself to look back at Kuroo who was still talking. “ . . .and of course Tsukki isn’t always good about expressing what he wants, but . . .”

Oh God. This wasn’t a confession was it? What if they asked Bokuto out right here and now? That couldn’t possibly be what was happening could it? Bokuto tried to keep his hopes from getting up, but it was hard.

“We wanted to ask you, Bokuto, if you could . . . If you would . . .”

“We want to know if you would help us plan something big for our anniversary.” Akaashi said, shooting a look at Kuroo. “Tsukishima may not have said it, but he’s expecting something big since it’s our fifth anniversary and as you can see the pressure is starting to really get to Kuroo.”

Oh. Bokuto was an idiot. He mentally kicked himself. Of course this was about their anniversary. Kuroo had been talking about it nonstop lately. “Um, yeah. Of course I’ll help you guys.”

Kuroo’s face split open with a bright smile that could have lit up the dark zoo. He reached over the table and hugged Bokuto, “You’re the best, bro!”

Bokuto fidgeted in the hug. Any other time he would have relished the feeling of Kuroo’s strong arms around him, but right now it just felt like rejection.

“Do you guys have any ideas of what you want to do yet?” Bokuto asked when Kuroo sat back down.

“Well—“

“There you guys are!”

The three of them turned to find Tsukishima striding over to them. “What are you guys doing forcing Bokuto into the dark way out here?” he demanded.

“What?” Kuroo asked, thrown off by the question.

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation, pulling Bokuto up from his seat, “The dark gives Bokuto anxiety. You two should know this by now.”

“I don’t get anxiety in the dark.” Bokuto muttered. “I just have—“

“A rational fear of getting kidnapped in dark places. Yes, I know.” Tsukishima said before taking Bokuto’s hand and dragging him back to the sanctuary.

Bokuto was a little too shocked to put up a fight. Besides, he was holding Tsukishima’s hand again! He was vaguely aware of Kuroo and Akaashi following behind.

The rest of the night Tsukishima stayed near Bokuto. He was quick to tell Kuroo and Akaashi off if they came too close. Bokuto loved the attention, even if he felt a little bad for Kuroo and Akaashi. His heart wouldn’t stop racing and he couldn’t help but smile, even when he saw the scary look Tsukishima would give his boyfriends. He was just too cute when he was being protective.

Tsukishima had decided to accept the fact that he had fallen for stupid, childish, confident, funny, muscular Bokuto. He had a sneaking suspicion that Bokuto liked not only him too, but also Kuroo and Akaashi. His boyfriends on the other hand seemed to like Bokuto well enough, but he still wasn’t sure if they would want to date Bokuto. He just had to talk to his boyfriends about it. That last part was proving harder to do than Tsukishima thought.

It’d been two days since he accepted his fate and he couldn’t seem to get his boyfriends to listen to him. They were always busy. He thought he had a chance before Bokuto came to the sanctuary, but somehow Kuroo and Akaashi had slipped past him and had snuck Bokuto off. Snuck him off into the dark no less!

Tsukishima had been worried that his boyfriends had caught onto Bokuto’s crush on him and pulled him aside to tell him off, but when Tsukishima found them talking to Bokuto in a dark part of the zoo he had gotten angry. They should have known by now that Bokuto was scared of the dark, but there Akaashi and Kuroo sat, talking to Bokuto while the owl haired guy sat there jumping at all the little sounds.

When the night had finally ended Tsukishima ignored his boyfriends on the drive home and went to bed the moment they got home.

Kuroo and Akaashi, on the other hand, crowded around the kitchen table.

“Tsukki was pretty protective of Bokuto.” Kuroo whispered, mindful not to wake their sleeping boyfriend.

“I didn’t know Bokuto was scared of the dark.” Akaashi said, “Now that I think about it. He was fidgeting a lot when we were talking to him. I thought that was just because you were acting weird.”

“Did you see him grab Bokuto’s hand? He doesn’t hold my hand like that when I’m scared.” Kuroo pouted.

Akaashi drummed his fingers on the table, “Tsukishima has seemed pretty upset these past couple of days.”

“Isn’t that just because our anniversary is coming up and it doesn’t look like we’ve planned anything?”

“We haven’t planned anything yet.” Akaashi reminded him. “Has he been asking you about Bokuto?”

Kuroo looked up, “Actually, yeah. Has he been asking you about him too?”

Akaashi nodded. “He keeps asking what I think about Bokuto.”

“You don’t think Tsukishima likes Bokuto, do you? Like he _likes_ likes Bokuto? As in more than in a friend way.”

They fell quiet, each chasing their own thoughts around their minds. Kuroo liked Bokuto more than a friend, did he dare hope that Tsukishima did too? Akaashi was the first to break the silence. “Kuroo?”

Kuroo looked at him, mind still whirling. “Hmm?”

“I have something to confess.”

That got Kuroo’s attention. He reached across the table and took his boyfriend’s hand, “Is everything alright?”

Akaashi stared at the kitchen table. He took a deep breath. “I like Bokuto in more than a friend way.” Kuroo said nothing back and Akaashi grew nervous. Should he have not said that? Well, it was too late now. “I like Bokuto. I don’t know exactly how long now, but it’s been for a while. And I feel bad because I feel like I’ve been keeping this huge secret from you and Tsukishima. Bokuto is such a nice guy. He—“

Kuroo cut him off with a kiss. Akaashi blinked, not sure how to react. Kuroo chuckled against his mouth and pulled back. “Oh God, Akaashi. I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. I like Bokuto too.”

Akaashi’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Kuroo nodded. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. Akaashi got up and his boyfriend welcomed him into his arms. Kuroo could feel Akaashi shaking. “That was really eating away at you, huh?”

Akaashi let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah.”

“Do you think Tsukki likes Bokuto too?”

“I sure hope so.” Akaashi whispered.

“Should we wake him and ask?”

“Definitely not.” Akaashi answered. “We can talk tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto wished he could leave his body so that he could look down at his pathetic self and give himself a good kick. He felt beyond stupid for even thinking that Kuroo and Akaashi were about to confess their feeling for him. They probably didn’t even have any feeling like that for him.

Of course they would be talking about their anniversary. It was a big deal after all. Five years. The three of them had been dating for five years. Building up a solid relationship of trust and love. A relationship that a fourth person could never hope to jump into.

Bokuto ran his hands through his wet hair and groaned, shower water raining down on him. Maybe everyone was right. He should just leave well enough alone and be content with being their friend. They were content with that. Even Tsukishima was starting to warm up to him more.

Bokuto stepped out of the shower and launched himself onto his bed, not even bothering to get dressed. On his bedside table his phone went off. Bokuto rolled across his bed and picked it up.

[YamaguchiCOOLGUY]: have they asked u to help with the anniversary?

[Me]: UGH, yes. Kuroo kidnapped me and dragged me into the dark to ask for my help.

A couple of weeks ago, Yamaguchi had started texting Bokuto. At first it was to make sure Bokuto was really okay with the whole polyamorous thing, but after a while they became friends and texted quite often. Their texts were still mostly about Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima, but Bokuto didn’t really mind. He had wanted to tell Yamaguchi about his crushes so many times, but he kept chickening out. Maybe it was best that he hadn’t. He could already see Yamaguchi giving him a sad smile and telling him it would be a bad idea to push his way into that relationship.

 **[YamaguchiCOOLGUY]:** lolz well we have to do something big or Tsukki will cry

 **[YamaguchiCOOLGUY]:** and im serious. Tsukki will cry if it’s not big. he cried last year when he thought Kuroo and Akaashi forgot his birthday

 **[Me]:** TSUKKI CRIES!! I didn’t even think that was possible. he’s so cool and collected.

 **[YamaguchiCOOLGUY]:** he hardly ever cries and when he does its only with me. I don’t think anyone else has seen him cry.

 **[Me]:** WELL I DON’T WANT HIM TO CRY!! WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS ANNIVERSARY THE BEST!

The very thought of Tsukishima crying made Bokuto want to cry. His phone buzzed in his hand. Yamaguchi was calling him.

“What are we supposed to do?!” Bokuto asked in way of greeting.

Yamaguchi laughed over the line, “Kuroo and Akaashi are great, but they really suck at coming up with ideas for anniversaries and stuff. Theirs always backfires. One time they brought Tsukki to this restaurant with those aquariums everywhere and they named a fish after him. Turns out there was a misunderstanding and they ended up getting served the fish to eat. Another time they thought it’d be great to recreate the Singing in the Rain scene and they ended up with colds and Tsukki had to take care of them.”

“They mean well, though.” Bokuto said. He wished he could be part of these cute failed romance stories.

“Yeah, but this year everything has to be perfect. Five years is a big deal. I’ll swing by the gym tomorrow while you’re working so we can brainstorm without Tsukki catching on.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bokuto said.

Bokuto hung up and sighed. There was so much he didn’t know about the three. How on earth was he supposed to help create the perfect anniversary? To him, the perfect anniversary was one that included Bokuto. One where the four of them were happily together, not one where Bokuto was sadly watching from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sucky ending, wasn't sure how to end this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be all about their anniversary!! please let me know if you have any thoughts on what their anniversary should consist of!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is like twice as long as all the others, but i didn't want to split any of this up! 
> 
> Also for anyone wondering why Tsukki doesn't just plan the anniversary since he has such high expectations, its because he doesn't think he should have to since he's the youngest. (in actuality it's because he's a sappy baby who wants to likes to feel special.)

Tsukishima woke up to an empty bed. Had he really scared his boyfriends enough that they had slept in the spare bedroom? He didn’t mind sleeping alone, but there was something a bit lonely waking up with two bodies missing from the bed. Tsukishima groaned and got out of bed, he better go make sure he hadn’t hurt his boyfriends’ feelings too much.

As he left the bedroom he followed the sound of Kuroo’s snoring to find his boyfriends curled up on the couch. The TV was on, an Indiana Jones marathon playing. A smile snuck across Tsukishima’s face as he looked down at his boyfriends. Kuroo looked like a cat wrapped round Akaashi who was making the cutest face ever. Tsukishima snapped a picture before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Akaashi’s stomach rumbled, the smell of pancakes waking him. He shifted, or at least tried to with Kuroo holding him in place.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi murmured, poking his boyfriend’s side.

Kuroo’s eyes flew open and he fell off the couch, hitting the side of his face on the coffee table. Akaashi laughed into his hand, he could never get over how ticklish Kuroo was.

“Dammit, Akaashi.” Kuroo laid on the floor, his hands over his face. “Am I bleeding?”

Akaashi, thinking Kuroo was messing with him, laughed again and got up to go to the kitchen. Tsukishima held out a test pancake for Akaashi to eat. Akaashi happily took it and kissed his boyfriend good morning.

“Shit, Kuroo! You’re bleeding!” Tsukishima exclaimed when Kuroo stumbled into the kitchen.

Akaashi turned around and couldn’t help but laugh again. “I thought you were joking!”

Kuroo glared at him, “You threw me at the coffee table,” he said accusingly as Tsukishima rummaged through a drawer for a band aid

“I didn’t throw you. I only poked you.” Akaashi corrected. He kissed Kuroo deeply, getting blood smeared on his own cheek. “Am I forgiven now?”

“No,” Kuroo grumbled, “But you can try again.”

Akaashi grinned. He pecked Kuroo’s good cheek and handed him the rest of the pancake in his hand, “How about now?”

“Maybe,” Kuroo said, reaching over to wipe Akaashi’s cheek clean.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his boyfriends and wiped up Kuroo’s cheek so he could slap a band aid on it before more blood got everywhere. “Come eat breakfast you two lovebirds. Akaashi and I have to go to work early to try and drum up some sponsors for the sanctuary.”

Kuroo was at the table with a plate of pancakes before Tsukishima could even finish talking. “You two work too hard. With all this work, you’ll keel over and die before our anniversary.”

“Speaking of which, did you two make sure you have the day off?” Tsukishima asked, ignoring the first part of what Kuroo said.

Tsukishima always made sure that the three of them had the day off for all important events. At least, events Tsukishima considered important, like their anniversary and their birthdays. Despite the very convincing arguments from Kuroo, Tsukishima did not see ABC Harry Potter weekends as an important event and Kuroo was constantly missing the movies.

“Yes, I even got the day after off,” Kuroo beamed.

“Why do you need the day after off? Should I get that day off too?” Tsukishima sat up straighter. He had thought his boyfriends weren’t planning anything for their anniversary, was he wrong?

“Um,” Kuroo, a fork full of pancake in his mouth. “Yes?”

Akaashi shot him a questioning look and Kuroo swallowed his food, “I mean yes, make sure to get that day off. Akaashi, you too.”

Tsukishima seemed to be glowing in excitement even though his facial features had hardly changed. He nodded and quickly started eating his food. He finished quickly and got up to get dressed, leaving his boyfriend’s to eat by themselves.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said as soon as Tsukishima was out of earshot, “Do you really have something planned? Why do we need the next day off?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t know! I just thought that Tsukki would be proud of me for taking two days off for our anniversary instead of one.”

“Well, now he really things we’re doing something. We have to come up with something really good.” Akaashi said.

Tsukishima popped his head into the kitchen. “I’m dressed, Akaashi, ready to leave when you are.”

Akaashi rushed to finish his breakfast and got up to get dressed. By the time Kuroo was finished eating Tsukishima and Akaashi were headed out. Kuroo waved them off before he began doing the dishes. His mind ran a million miles a minute, what were they going to do for their anniversary? Tsukishima would usually have low expectations for events like this, but now that Tsukki thought Kuroo was actually planning something his expectations had shot through the roof. Kuroo’d just like to just take them out to a fancy restaurant, Akaashi’d like that, but Tsukki wouldn’t be happy. That’s what they did all the time when they wanted to splurge on a date, definitely not five year anniversary material. Kuroo put the dishes up and grabbed his phone.

“Morning, Kuroo!”

“Hey, Yamaguchi. I have a question.” Kuroo said, peeling his and aid off. A nasty bruise was starting to form on his cheek.

“Shoot.”

“Do you have any idea what Tsukki wants for our anniversary? I’d ask him, but you know he’d just get mad and say we should already know. And this morning I made the mistake of getting Tsukki’s hopes up so now the anniversary has to last through the night because we are all getting the day after off too.” Kuroo pressed a finger into his discolored skin and winced.

“Don’t sweat it too much, Kuroo. I was actually going to head over to see Bokuto and try to brainstorm, did you want to tag along?” Yamaguchi asked.

Bokuto. Kuroo and Akaashi were supposed to talk to Tsukishima before they left for work!

“Yeah, that sounds great, you’ll pick me up?

“Of course, see you in a bit.” After Kuroo hung up with Yamaguchi he shot Akaashi a text.

 **[Me]:** WE FORGOT TO TALK TO TSUKKI ABOUT BOKUTO!!!!

 **[SexyOwlHandler]:** we can do that later, maybe tomorrow, when we arent so busy

 **[Me]:** kk, in the mean time I’ll try and woo Bokuto. Yamaguchi and I are going to brainstorm with him for the anniversary.

 **[SexyOwlHandler]:** leave bokuto alone until weve figured out tsukishimas feelings

 **[SexyOwlHandler]:** kuroo, did you get my text

 **[SexyOwlHandler]:** ????

 **[SexyOwlHandler]:** please dont do anything stupid

Kuroo didn’t answer back, he couldn’t make any promises. He set his phone down and went to shower.

When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and trudged to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. The TV in the living room was on and Kuroo peeked in to find Yamaguchi watching Indiana Jones, a cup of coffee in his hands.

“You are too comfortable at our house,” Kuroo declared as he continued into the kitchen. “What if Akaashi, Tsukki, and I had been having mad, crazy sex and decided to move to the living room while you were there?”

Yamaguchi’s laugh floated to the kitchen, “Tsukki and Akashi are at the zoo. Tsukki texted me.”

Kuroo carried his mug of coffee back to the living room and plopped down next to Yamaguchi, “You always know where Tsukki is. You’re not a stalker are you?”

“I’m just his best friend.” Yamaguchi said with a smile, “He tells me everything”

A lightbulb went off in Kuroo’s mind, “Yamaguchi, does he talk about Bokuto to you? Like, what does he think of him?”

“Bokuto?” Yamaguchi tapped his chin as he thought, “He doesn’t really talk about him much, mostly Tsukki is making sure I’m still supporting Bokuto and giving him a shoulder to lean on since he’s new to the whole polyamorous thing.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to ask more, but Yamaguchi cut him off. “Speaking of Bokuto, we’re supposed to see him today, which means you need to get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

The gym was huge. They had to pass a room full of work out equipment, a yoga room, a kickboxing room, a café, and a pool before they made it to the volleyball gym. Kuroo wondered if he should get a membership. Maybe Bokuto could even get him a discount.

Kuroo forgot why they were there when they entered the gym. There were volleyballs everywhere. Kids were in the middle of receive practice and Kuroo wanted so badly to join. He hadn’t played volleyball since the beginning of college and, God, did he miss it.

A bald headed kid stopped to stare when Kuroo and Yamaguchi walked in, getting promptly hit in the shoulder with a volleyball.

“Connie! Where’s your focus?!” a guy with shaggy black hair called from the sidelines. Next to the guy stood Bokuto who patted the guy’s shoulder, “Calm down Kageyama! Eyes on the ball, Connie! We can’t have you getting injured.” He called to the kid before following Connie’s line of sight and smiling at them causing Kuroo to smile back and wave at him like an idiot.

Bokuto said something to Kageyama before making his way to Kuroo and Yamaguchi.

“Woah, what happened to your face?” Bokuto asked, when he got close enough to see Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo touched his cheek and gave Bokuto a coy smile, “The sight of your beauty just hit me so hard that it was bound to leave a mark.”

Bokuto blushed and nodded before turning to say hi to Yamaguchi. Kuroo frowned, maybe it’d take more than one pickup line to woo Bokuto. Yamaguchi gave him a weird look as they followed Bokuto back to the café.

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said, sparing no time, “I’m thinking we’ll have to do something like spend the night somewhere since Kuroo has now told Tsukki that they need to take the day after their anniversary off too.”

“OOH!” Bokuto exclaimed, “What if you went camping in some woods? We could rent a big tent and the three of you could stay up all night sharing ghost stories!”

“This is supposed to be romantic.” Kuroo said, he pulled his phone out and started shopping for large tents. Maybe they could go camping some other time. “Besides, Tsukki hates tents.”

“And camping,” Yamaguchi added.

“I remember this one time when I went camping I ended up covered in spider bites.” Bokuto recounted. He waved his arms about, talking about how he had put his tent right in the middle of a huge colony of spiders. Kuroo smiled as he watched him. He loved how animated Bokuto got when he talked. His eyes lit up and sparkled.

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo said, interrupting Bokuto, “Do you have a map? Cuz I just keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Bokuto blinked and frowned, “What?”

Yamaguchi started talking before Kuroo could repeat himself. Bokuto looked relieved and the two bounced ideas back and forth. Kuroo leaned back and listened to them talk, not really hearing them. His pickup lines were failing him. They never failed him.

Kuroo got up and wandered to the nearest vending machine, he wanted candy. He grinned when he saw skittles. He popped a few into his mouth as he slid back into his chair. Kuroo reached over and poked Bokuto, “I’ve got skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?”

Kuroo had used this same line on Akaashi, causing an intense make out afterward. There was no way it could backfire. Bokuto’s cheeks turned light pink and he said, “Sure,” before reaching for the skittles bag in Kuroo’s hand, pouring some candy for him. Yamaguchi held his hand out and Bokuto poured some into his hand before handing the candy back to a dumbstruck Kuroo.

Yamaguchi and Bokuto continued to talk excitedly without giving Kuroo a second glance. Kuroo deflated in his chair. This just wasn’t his day. First Akaashi threw him at their coffee table and now Bokuto wasn’t picking up on any of his pickup lines.

“. . . sound good?” Kuroo looked up to find Bokuto and Yamaguchi staring at him expectantly.

“Um, yes.” Kuroo said. Was he supposed to be listening?

Bokuto clapped his hands together, “This is going to be so awesome and romantic and amazing and it’s going to be the best anniversary ever!”

Yamaguchi laughed, his eyes scrunching up. “Tsukki’s going to love it and Akaashi is going to be so happy.”

Yamaguchi and Bokuto got up, Kuroo reluctantly followed. He wasn’t ready to stop his attempts of wooing Bokuto.

Bokuto headed back to the gym feeling accomplished and really confused. He’d decided to let his crushes go and what happens the very next day? Kuroo flirted with him. At least he assumed that was what Kuroo doing with those cheesy pickup lines. He took a deep breath and jumped back into practice. There was too much on his plate right now for him to be worrying over his stupid crushes that had no chance. He had an anniversary to help plan and he also had a big practice match to coach his kids through before several of them started competing against each other in the regional competitions.

About a week and a half was what they had now. About a week and a half to train his kids as much as possible before the prefecture’s preliminaries. About a week and a half was left to make sure everything was just right for a very important five year anniversary.

 

* * *

 

The next week and a half passed quickly for everyone. Tsukishima and Akaashi were up to their eyeballs with the financial situation of the sanctuary. That left absolutely no chance of talking to Tsukishima about their feelings for Bokuto. The two were at the zoo or out with prospective sponsors almost every day and night. Kuroo tried to help as best he could, but there was only so much he could do. He was a lion tamer, not a manager or an owl handler. He made de with supporting them with whatever they need, making sure they ate before crashing as soon as they got home and making sure they had something to eat before rushing out of the house.

Yamaguchi and Bokuto were busy getting everything ready for the anniversary. Bokuto ordered the cake, Yamaguchi made sure the place they talked about was rented. They went shopping and called Kuroo for references.

And on top of the anniversary planning Bokuto was training his kids. They were demanding more practice on top of the practice several of them had at school. Not all of them were part of their school volleyball club, but the few that were were getting antsy about the prefectures. To add even more tension in practices, those that were in their school volleyball club didn’t even all go to the same school. Soon they’d be facing off against each other. They’d face off with people they knew and practiced with. They’d face off with people who knew their strong points and their weakest points.

Bokuto also spent that week and a half very emotionally disoriented. He had shoved his feeling in a box and packed it as far back in his mind as he could. But whenever he was with Kuroo, the lion tamer would shamelessly flirt with him, sending cheesy pickup line after cheesy pickup line, causing the feelings box to threaten to break open. Bokuto wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he went crazy, but Kuroo just kept the pickup lines coming.

“You’re hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.” Kuroo would say.

“Sorry, I’m holding an owl.” Bokuto would mutter before taking off for the other side of the sanctuary.

“Feel this,” Kuroo would hold his arm out for Bokuto to feel his sleeve, “It’s boyfriend material.”

“Did Akaashi buy it for you?” Bokuto would ask before finding something else to distract him.

“Bo, are you a broom? Cuz you swept me off my feet!” Kuroo would exclaim.

“I’m not a broom.” Bokuto would state.

“I heard kissing burns 3 calories a minute, wanna work out?”

“I work out at the gym. If you wanted to work out with me I could get you a discount.”

To say that everyone was a little drained and stressed by the end of the week and a half was an understatement. Tsukishima and Akashi were dead on their feet. Bokuto was trying to avoid any and all contact alone with Kuroo and Yamaguchi was slowly dying with anticipation for this anniversary.

 

* * *

 

The morning of their anniversary found Akaashi and Tsukishima passed out cold in their bed while Kuroo was making breakfast. He set Akaashi’s and Tsukki’s plates on a tray just as his phone went off.

 **[SexyZooManager]:** I need you to come back to bed and fuck me for our anniversary.

 **[SexyZooManager]:** Akaashi is waking up, you’ll have to fuck him too.

Kuroo smiled as he picked up the breakfast tray and headed back to their room. He found his boyfriends curled up together, Tsukishima kissing Akaashi. Akaashi was still half asleep and was hardly kissing Tsukishima back.

“Oh my God,” Kuroo said as he put the tray down on the bedside table, “Wait until he’s actually awake, you sex addict.”

Tsukishima chuckled and reached out to pull Kuroo back into the bed. Akaashi latched onto Kuroo’s arm and went back to sleep, undisturbed by the intense make out Tsukishima had just tried to give him.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his boyfriends, “I made you guys breakfast.”

Akaashi perked up and Kuroo reached around Tsukki for the food. “I’m so tired,” Akaashi mumbled as he dug his fork into his eggs, “I just want to sleep today.”

“If you want to get any sleep you better go to the spare room, because Kuroo is going to fuck me after breakfast.” Tsukishima said, pulling his own plate onto his lap.

“I never agreed to that,” Kuroo said as he stole Tsukishima’s toast.

“You’re too lively this early in the morning,” Akaashi complained.

“It’s almost noon!” Kuroo exclaimed. “You’d probably sleep through the day if we didn’t wake you.”

“Fine by me,” Akaashi handed his now empty plate back to Kuroo, “I prefer the night anyways.”

“You’re such an owl.” Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes

Akaashi just smiled and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt, dragging him in for a kiss. Kuroo tried to press Akaashi back into the sheets, but the owl squirmed around until he was straddling Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo practically purred when Akaashi rolled his hips up against his,

Tsukishima munched on his food as he watched. Akaashi’s eyes were shut as he kissed Kuroo and languidly rolled his body against his boyfriend’s. Kuroo had his eyes wide open, drinking in the sight of Akaashi as much as he could.

Tsukishima’s eyes were on Akaashi too. The guy was just too pretty for his own good. He wore nothing but boxers and one of Kuroo’s too big t-shirts that hung off his smooth shoulder. The sun streamed through their curtains, lighting up the dark brown highlights in Akaashi’s black hair.

Akaashi’s erection was distinctly defined under his boxers. Tsukishima’s eyes watched as Akaashi groaned and rubbed himself over Kuroo’s own erection. Akaashi’s mouth hung open against Kuroo’s, who was showering his open mouth with kiss after kiss.

Tsukishima put his plate on the side table, he could already feel himself getting hard from the sight of his boyfriends. Akaashi pulled Kuroo’s shirt off and Kuroo tugged at Akaashi’s boxers. Akaashi stared down at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes.

Tsukishima moaned at the way Akaashi shivered when Kuroo took his length in his hand. His boyfriend’s whipped their heads around to stare at him. Akaashi pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s neck, “Tsukishima’s all alone over there.”

Kuroo grinned, a finger still running up and down Akaashi’s dick. Akaashi moaned into Kuroo’s neck before moving to crawl across the bed, Kuroo right next to him. The two pressed into Tsukishima’s space, kissing his face, kissing his neck, kissing any and all exposed skin. Tsukishima sunk back into the bed, his clothes being peeled off of him. Gentle hands took his glasses off. Strong hands spread his legs so kisses could be spread over his thighs.

The world was a blur to Tsukishima when he opened his eyes, but the hands on his body were the most familiar things in the word. He could tell by the calluses that Kuroo’s hands were running down his inner thighs. He could tell by the warm lips that Akaashi was kissing the base of his neck, right over his collar bone. Tsukishima’s whole world shrunk and became the feeling of his boyfriend’s touching and pulling and pushing his body. His world became their loving kisses. His world became the warm hands. His world became the breathy moans and the murmured I love yous.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Akaashi as they kissed. Akaashi held him steady as his body shook in anticipation when Kuroo’s slick fingers found his entrance. Tsukishima shut his eyes, trusting his boyfriends to take care of him. He love this. He loved the feeling of Kuroo’s hot fingers inside him. He loved the feeling of Akaashi, strong and steady, holding him tight. His and Akaashi’s mouths moved together, a practiced dance they knew so well.

Akaashi reached down for Tsukishima’s dick at the same time the Kuroo pressed himself against Tsukishima’s entrance. Tsukishima fell apart in their hands. Kuroo pushed himself in and Tsukishima was in heaven. He could never get over this feeling of being so full and loved. Kuroo jokingly called him a sex addict, but Tsukishima would chase this feeling to the ends of the world. He felt so impossibly close to Akaashi and Kuroo. He felt so impossibly connected with them. That was all he ever wanted. To be so impossibly close to someone that you couldn’t tell where one person ended and the next began.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi couldn’t stop smiling all day. Kuroo hadn’t let him in on the plan for their anniversary, so he was just as in the dark as Tsukishima. Akaashi was excited to say the least and he wasn’t the only one. Tsukishima was practically trembling with eagerness.

Yamaguchi and Bokuto showed up at their house early in the afternoon after Bokuto’s practice match. Yamaguchi was all smiles, making sure everyone was packing an overnight bag, making Tsukishima even more excited than before.

“I’ve never seen Tsukki this excited before,” Yamaguchi commented as he and Bokuto helped pack up the car.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, eyes tracking Kuroo as he moved closer.

“You okay, Bokuto?” Yamaguchi asked.

Bokuto sighed, “I guess, it’s just that, have you noticed all the pickup lines Kuroo keeps throwing at me?”

Yamaguchi smiled as if he knew exactly what Kuroo was doing, “Yeah, I have.” He threw the last of the bags into the car and patted Bokuto’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much, I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end.”

Bokuto watched Yamaguchi walk back into the house confused. Was he missing something? Kuroo came up beside Bokuto and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“I really want to thank you, Bokuto, for everything. I know how hard you and Yamaguchi have been working on getting this trip together and I really appreciate it.” Kuroo said.

“What are friends for?” Bokuto asked, beaming at Kuroo. Inside he was screaming. His feeling were starting to leak out of their designated box. He couldn’t do this.

Akaashi came over and handed Bokuto the car keys. “Yamaguchi said you’re driving. He’ll meet us wherever it is we’re going on his bike.”

What? That wasn’t part of the plan! He would be stuck in the car with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima for an hour?! His poor heart would surely fail before they got to their destination. Maybe he should just confess to them now.

 _You can’t! It’s their anniversary!_ Bokuto nodded to himself. Maybe he’d confess tomorrow. Right now he just needed to make sure these three got safely to their destination.

Bokuto took the keys and everyone piled into the car. Kuroo took the passenger seat and Tsukishima and Akaashi sat in the back. They watched Yamaguchi pull out of the driveway before taking off themselves.

The drive passed quickly. Tsukishima bugged Kuroo endlessly about where they were going. Akaashi fought with Bokuto over who had control over the radio before Tsukishima took over, demanding that they could pick the music when someone told him where they were going. It was easy and it was fun. It was what Bokuto wanted.

Akaashi and Tsukishima were pressed up against the window as Bokuto drove them through a lightly wooded area. The trees parted to show a huge lake, the sun glinting off of it. Trees surrounded the lake and a lovely cabin sat nestled between them on the edge of the lake. It looked so picturesque.

Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima fell in love with it at first sight. Kuroo was already climbing out of the car before Bokuto could park. Yamaguchi was waiting for them on the porch.

“Bokuto and I made you guys a late lunch,” Yamaguchi said as he held the door open. “The kitchen has been stocked for you guys while you spend tonight and tomorrow here. There are marshmallows, a fire pit by the lake and there’s even fishing gear and a boat if you want.”

“You guys are going to stay, right?” Kuroo asked, “At least for today?”

Bokuto and Yamaguchi were surprised by the question. They had planned to drop the three off and leave them to spend their anniversary together. Actually, Bokuto wasn’t even supposed to go with them originally. Just Yamaguchi was supposed to drop them off.

Kuroo looked to his boyfriends for back up, Tsukishima nodded and Akaashi said, “It’ll be more fun with you guys here too.”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “Sure I’ll stay.”

Everyone turned to look at Bokuto. The last thing he really wanted was to be around Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo with his jumbled feelings. They were so happy together.

But they wanted him to stay, “Of course.” he tried for a big grin.

The five of them crowded around the table in the roomy cabin to eat. They laughed and joked and had a great time. Kuroo demanded that they go fishing afterwards. Akaashi and Bokuto joined him, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the edge of the lake.

“You did a good job, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as he watched Kuroo and Bokuto rock the boat in the middle of the lake.

“Most of this was Bokuto’s idea actually. And it was Kuroo’s money too.” Yamaguchi said.

In the boat, Akaashi was gripping one of the seats and Bokuto reached over the side to get a better look at something in the water. Kuroo was leaning over him, hands on his back for support.

Tsukishima smiled as he watched them. He gave them another ten minutes before that little boat flipped.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, picking up a smooth rock to skip across the water. The rock skipped twice before sinking. “What’s been on your mind?”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, turning to look at his friend.

“I see you looking at Bokuto. I don’t think he’s caught on yet, but Kuroo has been flirting with him nonstop since last week.”

Tsukishima studied his best friend. Yamaguchi was more observant than he gave him credit for. He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned back to stare at the lake. “It’s nothing.”

Bokuto’s hand slipped on the side of the boat and Kuroo, who had been leaning on him, lost his balance and fell into the lake. Bokuto burst out laughing. The sound of it rippling over the lake, warming Tsukishima inside and out.  Yamaguchi watched the smile on his friend’s face.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi waited until the blond turned to look at him, “It’ll work out. With Bokuto. It’d work.”

Tsukishima frowned, “And if it doesn’t?”

Yamaguchi picked up another rock. It skipped four times. “It’ll work. It might not be easy. But it’ll work.”

There was another splash and Akaashi was in the water with Kuroo now too. Bokuto stood in the middle of the boat, laughing, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

 

* * *

 

“And then Akaashi tried to help Kuroo back into the boat, but the fish slapped him in the face and he fell! Before I could grab him, Akaashi was all wet too!” Bokuto exclaimed as he added another marshmallow to his stick.

“That’s hardly what happened,” Akaashi said, smooshing his marshmallow between his graham crackers, “Bokuto didn’t even try to grab me, he just laughed and laughed as I nearly drowned.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t have drowned, babe. I was there.” Kuroo said, handing his freshly made s’more to Tsukishima.

“You were laughing at me too.” Akaashi said. “Hey, why aren’t you making s’mores too?”

“Here, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, “You can have this one.”

Bokuto presented Akaashi with a s’more that had chocolate oozing out of the side and a marshmallow that was still on fire. Akaashi practically burned his fingers as he took Bokuto’s s’more. Yamaguchi smiled as he watched them out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh!” Bokuto said, standing to point over the lake, “Look at the sunset!”

Everyone shuffled to look over the lake. The sun was just visible over the line of trees. Oranges and reds painted the sky, reflecting beautifully off the lake. They munched on their s’mores as the sun dipped beyond the horizon, taking the last of the light with them.

Bokuto shuffled a little closer to the fire as the sky darkened.

“Don’t move, Bokuto,” Tsukishima said quietly. He scooted over to sit next to Bokuto and leaned close. He reached his hand out and brushed Bokuto’s hair. “Look.”

Tsukishima held his hand out in from of Bokuto and showed him what he had caught. In his hand was a firefly. Bokuto’s eyes grew huge and he gently took the bug from Tsukishima’s hands.

“Oi, there’s another in your hair.” Kuroo said, setting his roasting marshmallow down to stand next to Bokuto.

“I think they like you,” Akaashi said as more fireflies flitted around Bokuto’s head.

Yamaguchi took off for the cabin, returning a moment later with several mason jars. “We should catch some.”

Bokuto jumped up excitedly, the fireflies staying near him, “Yes! They can be like little living lanterns!”

Everyone grabbed a jar and started to collect fireflies. Bokuto ended up collecting the most since they liked him so much. He held his jar up proudly to Tsukishima, who stood next to him.

Tsukishima couldn’t look away from the happy glow the fireflies produced around Bokuto. It was as if they were feeding off of his happiness. Bokuto started talking about how he used to go camping when he was a kid and how he and his friends would catch as many bugs as they could.

Tsukishima watched his face glow from his jar of fireflies as he talked. Before he knew what he was doing, Tsukishima was kissing Bokuto. He had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in and now they were kissing. It was just like Tsukishima thought it would be. Bokuto’s lips were chapped and he tasted like chocolate and Tsukishima was so happy.

He pulled back to smile at a dazed Bokuto. It took a moment for his mind to actually catch up to his actions. _Shit_. He had kissed Bokuto. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, bokutsuki!! ahh :D 
> 
> Yamaguchi is so smart and amazing and he deserves just as much love as everyone else!
> 
> tell me what you thought of the anniversary!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, hoped everyone liked that cliff hanger ;D

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Tsukishima ruined their anniversary.

This was not how he wanted to let his boyfriends and Bokuto know about his feelings.

Should he run? He should run. Tsukishima turned and made for the line of trees. He didn’t make it two steps before a hand grabbed his arm.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto said, his voice loud in the silence. He used his grip on Tsukishima to pull him closer. Why did Bokuto have to look at him with those big eyes of his?

Tsukishima looked behind Bokuto to where his boyfriends stood. Akaashi looked as if he were on the verge of tears. Tsukishima felt horrible. He was the one making his boyfriend cry. Akaashi didn’t deserve to be hurt like this. Tsukishima didn’t even want to look at the sad and betrayed face Kuroo was surely making.

He looked at the ground, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I don’t know—“

Bokuto’s grip on him loosened and Tsukishima took the chance to pull his arm away. He pushed past his boyfriends, not looking at them, and dashed into the cabin. He locked himself in the first room he found. A single glance around told him he should have picked a different room. This was obviously the master bedroom. The bed was huge and it had been covered in rose petals. Several candles stood on various surfaces, ready to be lit for a romantic time.

Tsukishima wanted to cry. From anger, from sadness, from relief. This was supposed to be a perfect day and he’d gone and messed it all up.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo called through the door, “Please come out.”

Tsukishima didn’t answer.

“We need to talk, Tsukki,” Tsukishima heard Kuroo drop his head against the door, “Bokuto is freaking out. None of his words are making any sense and he looks like he’s about to cry. Akaashi is trying to calm him down, but we need you too. Tsukki, please open the door.”

Now Bokuto was crying too. Tsukishima felt even worse.

“Please, Tsukishima,” Kuroo said quietly. He never used Tsukishima’s full name. “It’s going to be okay. You know, I like him too. And so does Akaashi.”

Kuroo paused in case Tsukishima had anything to say. Tsukishima stayed quiet. His heart was beating fast. They liked Bokuto too?

“We’ve been trying to talk to you, but you’ve been so busy.” Kuroo let out a shaky chuckle, “That sounds so lame. We just needed to talk to each other. And I think Bokuto likes us too, but we can’t talk to him without you. Tsukki, it’s going to be o—“

He never got to finish his sentence, Tsukishima had flung the door open and thrown his arms around Kuroo.

“Kuroo, I’m so sorry.” Tsukishima’s cheeks burned as tears streamed down them, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Bokuto was so happy and I just wanted to kiss him. I’m sorry, Kuroo.”

Tsukishima didn’t know exactly why he was apologizing, but he felt like should.

Kuroo kissed his wet cheek, “It’s okay, Tsukki. You don’t need to apologize to me.”

Behind them, footsteps could be heard. Someone sniffled.

“Tsukki, I wanted to kiss you too.” Bokuto said. Tsukishima pulled away from Kuroo to look at Bokuto. His eyes were big and tears were threatening to fall. Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo and Akaashi, “I want to kiss all of you.”

Kuroo shuffled himself and Tsukishima over to Akaashi and Bokuto, pulling them all into a hug. “Bokuto, we really like you. Like, _like_ like you. You’re so cool.”

“And funny,” Akaashi added.

“And thoughtful,” said Tsukishima.

“And amazing.” Kuroo grinned.

Akaashi and Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. The blond lifted a hand to wipe his face off. God, crying was so embarrassing. “Bokuto, would you,” Tsukishima looked to his boyfriends for encouragement. Kuroo nodded and Akaashi beamed at him, “Would you want to date us?”

Bokuto laughed. His eyes scrunched up and he laughed. Tsukishima squinted his eyes at him, “What are you laughing at?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, “We just confessed to you and you laugh at us?”

Bokuto smiled at them, “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve liked you guys since day one. I’d finally resigned myself to being only your friend and Kuroo starts flirting with me and then Tsukishima kisses me. And then you guys confess, it’s just all seems so surreal.”

“Surreal,” Tsukishima repeated, “That’s a big word for you, Bokuto.”

Tsukishima wiped the last of his tears away and extracted himself from all the arms that were around him.

“Wah! You’re so mean, Tsukki!” Bokuto exclaimed as he followed Tsukishima to the kitchen, “You know I went to college too!”

Tsukishima stopped, Bokuto almost ramming into him. He grabbed Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. “I think you’re real smart, Bokuto.”

Bokuto blushed, mumbling something about sarcasm under his breath.

Akaashi grinned and pulled Bokuto from Tsukishima’s grip, “Bokuto, you never answered our question. Will you date us?”

Bokuto blinked. “Of course,” he said as if it had been obvious.

Akaashi smiled and pulled Bokuto close, “Good answer,” he said before pressing his lips to Bokuto’s.

Bokuto kissed back like an over eager puppy. He looped his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders and pulled him close. Bokuto’s lips clashed against Akaashi’s, moving and pushing, giving back as much as Akaashi gave. When Akaashi pulled back Bokuto was a little dazed. Kissing Akaashi was so much better than he had imagined. Not that he had imagined kissing Akaashi before or anything.

“This is unfair,” Kuroo pouted. “I’ve worked so hard this past week and a half to woo Bokuto and you two just swoop in and kiss him?!”

“You had the best pickup lines,” Bokuto said, his arms still around Akaashi.

Kuroo held his hand over his heart, “Bro.”

Bokuto held out an arm for Kuroo. His other stayed around Akaashi, he was unwilling to let him go now that he had him. Kuroo gladly let Bokuto fold him in his arm, accepting the smiling kiss Bokuto pressed into his cheek.

The front door opened and Yamaguchi walked in carrying mason jars that had been abandoned outside. He glanced at Bokuto who was holding Akaashi and Kuroo and smiled as he put the jars on the table, “Oh good, all worked out then?”

“Worked out? You knew about our feelings?!” Bokuto exclaimed. He hugged Akaashi and Kuroo closer, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “You guys weren’t exactly subtle about it, what with all the staring and all. Besides, it wasn’t my business to butt in.”

“You could have saved us all so much heartache!” Kuroo pouted, he sighed dramatically and buried his face in Bokuto’s neck.

Tsukishima walked up next to Yamaguchi, “Yeah, it’s all worked out for the most part.”

Yamaguchi beamed at his best friend, “Well, I’m going to head on out before it gets too late. Call me if you need anything.”

“You’re leaving?” Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi nodded his head pointedly to the kitchen. Akaashi was rummaging through the fridge, Bokuto’s arm around his waist. The rest of Bokuto was busy making out with Kuroo against the counter.

Tsukishima let a small smile slip over his face, “Okay, well I’ll see you when we get back.”

Yamaguchi nodded and headed out. He was happy for Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima, you should make us something to eat.” Akaashi said, his rummaging had turned up with nothing.

Kuroo pulled back from kissing Bokuto, eyes glowing, “Yes, I’m so hungry.” He smiled at Bokuto, “Tsukki is the best cook ever!”

“I don’t feel like cooking, I’m tired and I just want to curl up in the couch.” Tsukishima crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Now that the excitement of the day was winding down he was realizing how exhausted he was.

Bokuto jumped in front of Tsukishima, “I wanna taste your cooking. Will you cook for me?” Tsukishima looked down his nose at Bokuto. Big owl like eyes stared back at him.

Kuroo and Akaashi watched in amusement. No amount of puppy dog eyes could get Tsukishima to do something he didn’t want to. Tsukishima blinked before the smallest of smiles graced his face. He kissed Bokuto lightly and moved through the kitchen, looking for something to cook.

“How did you do that?” Kuroo asked Bokuto.

“Do what?”

“Tsukishima never gives in like that.” Akaashi whispered on Bokuto’s other side. “You know what this means, right, Kuroo?”

Kuroo nodded, throwing an arm around Bokuto. “Bokuto gets to ask Tsukki for things from now on.”

Bokuto felt special. Tsukishima was doing something just for him. He leaned his arms against the little kitchen island and watched Tsukishima cook. Kuroo and Akaashi leaned on the island on either side of him. This was all so surreal. A dream come true. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi who looked back at him. He smiled and bumped his shoulder against Bokuto’s. Bokuto peaked over at Kuroo who looped his arm through Bokuto’s pulling him just a little closer. Bokuto stared at Tsukishima who was cooking for him, who had wanted to kiss him. It was all so surreal.

 

* * *

 

An hour later found the four curled up on the couch, as per Tsukishima’s request. They had turned the TV on and a documentary about murders was playing, also per Tsukishima’s request.

Tsukishima was curled up in a tight ball between Kuroo and the arm of the couch. He had one arm across Kuroo’s lap so that he could hold Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto sat between Kuroo and Akaashi. Kuroo had his arm slung over Bokuto’s shoulders and Akaashi was laying with his head in Bokuto’s lap.

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo whispered into his ear.

Bokuto hummed in question and ran his hands through Akaashi’s soft hair. His eyes were heavy from the long day, and yet he never wanted this day to end.

“Can I borrow as a kiss? I promise to give it back.”

Bokuto grinned at the cheesy pick up line. He turned his face to kiss Kuroo. “You can have that one for free.”

Kuroo laughed. “Hey, Bokuto.”

“Yeah?”

“So,” Kuroo said, a teasing lilt in his voice, “You’ve had a crush on all of us since day one?”

Bokuto looked away from Kuroo. “How couldn’t I?”

His eyes were trained on the TV so he didn’t see the goofy smile that Kuroo gave him. Kuroo felt so much lighter. He hadn’t realized how heavily his crush had weighed on him. He hadn’t realized how stressed he had been about Akaashi’s and then Tsukishima’s and then Bokuto’s reactions to his feelings. He sighed happily and snuggled closer to Bokuto. This is what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

Sometime late at night Bokuto woke up. The TV was off and the four of them were all crammed on the couch. He carefully pulled himself out from under Akaashi and Kuroo so that he could go to the bathroom. The moment he thought he was home free Tsukishima’s grip on his hand tightened. He slowly pried Tsukishima’s long fingers from his and scurried to the bathroom.

When he was done he opened the bathroom door to head back to the couch and almost ran straight into Tsukishima who was standing outside the bathroom.

“I was wondering where you were going.” Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

Bokuto’s heart pounded against his chest, God, he was so cute. He was about to take a step back out of Tsukishima’s personal space when he remembered that he didn’t have to. He could take a step forward and kiss Tsukishima if he wanted. And that’s just what he did.

“I just had to use the bathroom,” Bokuto said after the kiss.

Tsukishima hummed and entwined his fingers with Bokuto’s as they headed back to the living room. The couch was just in sight when Tsukishima shoved Bokuto against the nearest wall and claimed his lips. Bokuto didn’t complain as they kissed. Tsukishima kissed like he was on a mission. His glasses pressed into Bokuto’s cheek, but that went unnoticed as Tsukishima moved his lips against his.

Tsukishima’s tongue swiped a stripe along Bokuto’s bottom lip and Bokuto opened his mouth immediately. The blond’s tongue darted into the new territory and Tsukishima pressed Bokuto even closer against the wall. Long fingers pushed Bokuto’s shirt up and dug into the muscled skin underneath.

Bokuto groaned when Tsukishima pressed his leg up and between his own legs. “Tsuki—“

“Shhh,” Tsukishima said, the sound swallowed up as Tsukishima kissed Bokuto deeply.

Bokuto gripped Tsukishima’s shoulders as the blond’s own hands dipped past the waistband of his pants. Bokuto immediately wished he had worn gym shorts or something, anything instead of the constricting jeans he had on now.

Bokuto opened his eyes to stare at Tsukishima in the dim light. His skin looked even paler and his eyes were blown wide behind his glasses. Bokuto had a mere second to admire the messy waves of Tsukishima’s hair before kisses were pressed against his jaw.

Tsukishima pulled Bokuto along the wall, mouth still latched onto him, and soon they were tumbling through the door of the master bedroom and headed for the bed. Tsukishima turned so that he fell into the rose petals with Bokuto falling on top of him. Bokuto moved to straddle Tsukishima so he wasn’t completely squashing him. Tsukishima reached down to unbutton Bokuto’s pants and Bokuto pressed his hand over Tsukishima’s for him to stop.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto asked. “I mean Kuroo and Akaashi are in the next room, and—“

“We’re fine,” Tsukishima hurried to say. He continued to unbutton Bokuto, but paused when Bokuto didn’t move his hand. Tsukishima leaned back on his arms, “Did you want to stop?”

“What? No. It’s just that . . .” Bokuto trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, he wanted this. Yes, he’d thought about being intimate with Tsukishima, and Kuroo, and, Akaashi. He wanted to know them like that. It was just, “I haven’t done this before.”

Tsukishima tilted his head, “Haven’t what? Had sex?”

Bokuto stared at Tsukishima’s exposed stomach and nodded.

“At all or with another guy?” Tsukishima asked.

“At all.” Bokuto whispered.

Tsukishima reached up to cup the side of Bokuto’s face, “Hey,”

Bokuto looked up. Tsukishima was smiling sweetly at him and Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s okay. If you aren’t ready right now we can stop.” Tsukishima’s thumb rubbed a small circle on his cheek.

“I don’t want to stop,” Bokuto said, his cheeks burning.

Tsukishima leaned up and kissed the tip of Bokuto’s nose, “Do you want me to get Kuroo and Akaashi?”

Bokuto nodded and Tsukishima kissed him once more before leaving the room. He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, listening as Tsukishima padded to the living room to wake up the others. Bokuto hoped they wouldn’t be mad about being woken up. He felt so lame. He shouldn’t have said anything to Tsukishima about this being his first time. What if they laughed at him?

Kuroo and Akaashi shuffled through the room, still looking sleepy. Tsukishima came in behind them, moving from candle to candle, lighting them. Bokuto suddenly felt very exposed sprawled out on his back with his pants still unbuttoned.

The candles cast a low light as Kuroo slinked to the bed, slowly crawling into the bed to lay next to Bokuto.

“Hey, Bo,” he said, his voice thick from sleep.

“If you’re still tired you can go back to sleep,” Bokuto said nervously.

Akaashi crawled on top of Bokuto, pressing his hips into Bokuto’s. “Are you trying to get rid of us?”

“N-no,” Bokuto stuttered. Akaashi rocked his hips over him. “It’s just t-that you guys were sleeping.”

“How cute, he’s stuttering.” Kuroo whispered before mouthing at the base of Bokuto’s neck.

Tsukishima joined them on the bed, he ran his hand through Bokuto’s hair. The gel was wearing out and his hair was wilting and it was just as soft as Tsukishima had hoped. “It’s okay, Bokuto, they want to be here. I want to be here. Do you want to be here? Do you want this?”

God, Bokuto thought, that voice should be illegal. The way it lilted and dipped deeper as Tsukishima peered down at him. Bokuto swallowed and nodded. Akaashi pressed down and Bokuto’s mouth opened for a gasp. Akaashi’s hands pushed Bokuto’s shirt up and then moved to slowly pull Bokuto’s pants down as well.

Kuroo nipped at Bokuto’s earlobe, “You know, Akaashi was _my_ first and _I_ was Akaashi’s first.”

Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo who pressed their lips together. They had been each other’s first and now they were going to be Bokuto’s first. It was a bit of a comforting thought. Tsukishima’s lips found the back of Bokuto’s neck.

“You t-too Tsukki?” Bokuto asked against Kuroo’s mouth. His voice breathy from the way Akaashi moved against his hard on.

Kuroo laughed, “Tsukishima is a sex addict. His first was way back in high school.”

“Enough talk,” Tsukishima complained, his hot breath tickling Bokuto’s neck.

Kuroo and Tsukishima continued to kiss Bokuto as Akaashi wiggled on top of him. Bokuto’s pants were gone now, only his boxers left between them. Somewhere along the way Akaashi had stripped and he now was giving Bokuto an award winning lap dance, his own erection bouncing about. Bokuto’s eyes stayed trained on him. He was so pretty. He heard Tsukishima sigh next to him, no doubt staring at Akaashi too.

The sound of a bottle opening came from next to Bokuto and suddenly Kuroo was holding Bokuto’s hand to pour lube on his fingers. Akaashi eyed Bokuto’s slick fingers and eagerly moved closer, helping guide Bokuto’s hand between his legs.

Bokuto’s breath hitched. He’d never don’t this before. Akaashi’s hand fell away and Tsukishima’s took its place. Long fingers guided Bokuto’s finger to press into Akaashi’s hot entrance. Bokuto stared wide eyed as Akaashi’s back arched and he moaned lowly. Tsukishima’s finger slipped in next to Bokuto’s as Akaashi shook.

The two of them took their time opening up Akaashi, loving the way the owl handler moaned and writhed around their fingers. He groped Bokuto’s legs tightly, leaving his leaking dick on display. Kuroo was breathing heavy next to Bokuto. He kissed his way up and down Bokuto’s neck, moaning in time with Akaashi, sending heat spasms to curl and flare in Bokuto’s lower stomach.

Bokuto would have kept fingering Akaashi until he came all over the three of them, but Tsukishima pulled their fingers out. Akaashi whined at the sudden loss and Tsukishima reached down for Bokuto’s dick. Bokuto sucked in a ragged breath as Akaashi aligned him to his entrance.

“Oh God,” Bokuto groaned as he slipped into Akaashi. Tsukishima’s hand rested on his stomach and Akaashi’s head fell back, his hands once again gripping Bokuto’s thighs. Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s nails digging in and he loved it.

Akaashi sunk down on Bokuto all the way, his mouth hanging open. Next to Bokuto Kuroo licked his lips, “Akaashi is so pretty.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement, he thrust his hips up experimentally and Akaashi fell forward, his hands slapping against Bokuto’s stomach.

“Just like that,” Tsukishima encouraged on Bokuto’s other side.

“You’re doing so good,” Kuroo purred. Tsukishima sat up and kissed Akaashi who panted into his mouth as Bokuto thrust up again.

“Beautiful,” Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto in for a kiss.

Bokuto was overstimulated. He felt like he was about to explode. Akaashi felt so good around him, his nails digging into his abdomen as Tsukishima kissed him. And Kuroo’s tongue swirled devilishly in his mouth. Bokuto gripped Tsukishima’s arm, the fire in his belly clenching, ready to burst.

“Kur—“ Bokuto moaned into Kuroo’s mouth as his climax hit him like a freight train.

Akaashi cried out, Tsukishima swallowing the sound up, as Bokuto came in him. Bokuto rolled his hips as he worked his way through his orgasm, Akaashi holding onto him tightly. He felt Akaashi come, the hot cum hitting his stomach.

Akaashi carefully pulled himself off of Bokuto when he was done before collapsing on Bokuto’s chest.

“You have a big dick,” Akaashi said as he placed lazy kisses on Bokuto’s neck.

Bokuto’s chest heaved under Akaashi as he tried to catch his breath, “You . . . You’re really . . . Just, wow.”

Akaashi chuckled and curled closer to Bokuto, face hidden in his neck.

“Oomph,” Kuroo grunted.

Bokuto looked over to Kuroo to find that Tsukishima was straddling him and the two were rocking their hips against each other. God, they looked so hot. Tsukishima was holding Kuroo’s hands into the mattress and Kuroo was straining against him, biting and kissing any skin his mouth came in contact with.

Akaashi listened as Bokuto’s heart sped up. He wasn’t looking, but he could only imagine what Kuroo and Tsukishima were doing. Tsukishima’s appetite for sex was ginormous and, even combined, Kuroo and Akaashi had a hard time keeping up with it. He yawned and pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

Bokuto’s eyes felt heavy as he watched Kuroo and Tsukishima roll around on the bed. They kissed and fought for dominance and Bokuto didn’t want to miss a second of it, but his worn out body betrayed him and he slipped into unconsciousness, the sight of Tsukishima and Kuro lip locked the last thing he saw.

 

* * *

 

They packed up the last of their bags into the car and turned to get one last look at the cabin.

“I’d say this was the best anniversary,” Kuroo said, linking his arm with Bokuto’s.

Akaashi nodded and reached over Kuroo to take Bokuto’s hand.

Kuroo and Akaashi turned to Tsukishima who stood quietly next to them, staring at the cabin. Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, effectively hiding his small smile, “It was good.” he said, his hand finding Bokuto’s.

Bokuto grinned widely, Kuroo matching him.

“So,” Bokuto asked, eyes bouncing from Kuroo to Akaashi to Tsukishima and back, “D-do I get to call you my boyfriends now?”

Akaashi laughed and Tsukishima kissed Bokuto’s cheek before saying, “Only if you want to.”

“I do.” Bokuto was practically bouncing in his shoes.

Kuroo laughed too and held the car keys out for Bokuto, “Well, let’s get driving, boyfriend.”

Bokuto beamed and ran for the driver’s seat, his boyfriends climbing into the car after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally going to be lots of fluff and cuddling, but i got a little carried away in the end :P oh well.   
> tell me what you thought.   
> I promise that just because they are together now this is not the end. i am loving this universe too much for it to end now.   
> Anything you want to see happen? let me know!!  
> please lots of comments!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is happy that the four idiots are finally together!!!

“Oh! I see Bokuto is happily together with his crush now. It only took like what, three months?” Or however long that owl sanctuary at the zoo has been open.” Nishinoya said as he and Kageyama stood at the edge of the gym.

“Huh?” Kageyama asked. He pulled his gaze from the kids in the joint practice and stared at Bokuto who was excitedly talking to Tanaka and Hinata.

“Come on, Kageyama,” Nishinoya teasingly shoved Kageyama’s shoulder, “You can’t tell me that you’re _that_ dense!”

“I’m not dense,” Kageyama bit back. He crossed his arms and turned to glare across the gym at the other coaches. His eyes landed first on Hinata liked they always did. He was bouncing about on the balls of his feet, eagerly explaining something that involved a lot of hand gestures. Next to him Tanaka was watching in confusion, not comprehending what Hinata was trying to say. Bokuto on his other side was furiously nodding his head, agreeing with everything Hinata was saying. He added his own wild hand gestures every once and a while, sometimes coming dangerously close to hitting Tanaka in the face.

Kageyama squinted at Bokuto. He seemed the same as always. Maybe not as distracted as he’s been? He’d also seemed more cheerful when greeting Kageyama this morning.

“Do you really think that Bokuto and whoever his crush is are together?” Kageyama asked, shooting a side glance at Nishinoya before returning his gaze back to Bokuto.

Nishinoya grinned big, “Well, duh!”

Kageyama grunted in response, he wondered who it was Bokuto was with. Were they a couple now? Was it a guy? Was it a girl? Kageyama wanted the answers to these questions and more, but how was he supposed to ask?

Nishinoya watched Kageyama’s internal struggle in amusement. The raven was never good at asking what he really wanted. He grinned and poked Kageyama’s side. “We should just ask.”

“Can we do that?”

Nishinoya laughed at him before turning away and calling, “Bokuto!”

He gestured for Bokuto to join them when he caught the coach’s attention. Hinata waved at Kageyama before turning his attention back to Tanaka.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked. Kageyama noted that he looked pretty happy today. Or was that just how he always looked?

Nishinoya placed his hand over his heart and stared up at Bokuto, “I am personally offended that you did not trust me with the nitty gritty details of you and your crush. You didn’t even talk to Hinata or Kageyama about it so that they could gossip to me! For instance, are they a guy or girl? Are they tall or short? Are they funny? Handsome?” Bokuto opened his mouth to say something back but Nishinoya held his finger up as he continued. “Not only did you not entrust me with this info, you also neglected to tell me that you two got together!”

Bokuto let out a nervous chuckle, “Uh, yeah, sorry about that.”

 _Why’s he nervous?_ Thought Kageyama. “So you really did have a crush?”

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah.”

Nishinoya jumped excitedly, his eyes shining. “You have tell us everything! When can we meet him? What’s he like? It’s a guy, right? He works at the zoo too, right? I’m so awesome, I knew you had a crush this whole time!”

Kageyama watched Bokuto fidget and stare at a point past Nishinoya as he seemed to struggle to answer him, “Yeah, he’s a guy. He works at the zoo and he’s great. It’s all so new though. Uhm, we just sort of got together the night before yesterday—“

“Can we meet him?! If you want, I’ll bring my boyfriend too!”

Bokuto gave the over eager coach a weak smile, “Yeah, sure, maybe later.”

“This is so exciting!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “We can go on double dates and do couples stuff together. Kageyama! Once you finally ask Hinata out you can join us on date nights. Oh man! This’ll be so awesome!”

Bokuto let out a small laugh before excusing himself to go back to Hinata and Tanaka.

Nishinoya watched him go, “Did he seem a little off? Like, not as excited as normal? I thought for sure he’d be super pumped for a double date.”

Kageyama shrugged.

“You don’t think he was worried about what we’d think of them, do you?” Nishinoya asked, “Like, maybe his crush is nonbinary or ace or aro or trans and Bokuto didn’t want us to judge them. He does know that we wouldn’t do that, right?”

Kageyama scratched his head, “You know, the other week Bokuto talked to me about his crush. He kept calling it hypothetical for some reason, but he when I asked him why he didn’t just ask them out he said that his crush was already in a relationship.”

Nishinoya’s eyes grew big, “Is Bokuto a home wrecker?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe that’s why he was so nervous. Maybe it was like a bad break up and the ex is crazy.”

“Who knows.” Kageyama and Nishinoya watched Bokuto help Tanaka with training the kids to better their serves.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think we should have done that with Bokuto?” Kuroo asked from his spot on the floor.

Tsukishima ignored him in favor of watching the movie, but Akaashi looked down from his spot on the couch with Tsukishima. “Done what?”

“Had sex with him.” Kuroo clarified, “I mean, none of us really talked about us and our feelings. Hell, the three of us never talked about our feelings for Bokuto. We just kind of confessed and it all happened so fast.”

“Since when did you start over analyzing things?” Tsukishima said. He reached for the remote to turn the volume up, but Kuroo snatched it away.

“I think we all need to talk.” Kuroo said, keeping the remote from his boyfriend.

“What is there to talk about?” Tsukishima said, exasperated. “We all like each other. Done”

He reached over Akaashi for the remote, but Kuroo kept it out of reach. Tsukishima sighed and slouched back into the couch, giving up.

“That’s exactly what we need to talk about,” Kuroo said. “We need to talk about our feeling and we need to talk about what’s going to happen next for not just the three of us, but Bokuto now too.”

Tsukishima did not want to talk about this. He knew that Kuroo was probably right and the fact that they hadn’t talked before led to the whole kissing fiasco at the cabin just made it more obvious that they needed to talk things out, but Tsukishima hated talking about feelings and crap.

Akaashi snuggled closer to Tsukishima and Tsukishima thought his boyfriend would side with him. That was, until he opened his mouth and said, “I think Kuroo’s right.”

God, Tsukishima hated hearing those words. Especially when he and Kuroo weren’t agreeing on something.

“Come on, Tsukki.” Kuroo scooted close to Tsukishima to smile sweetly at him. “Let’s talk.”

“Fine,” Tsukishima grumbled. “Call Bokuto so we can talk.”

“First, the three of us have to talk.” Kuroo said. He sat up straight and used the stolen remote to turn the TV off. Akaashi sat up too, taking the warmth that Tsukishima had been happy with away.

Tsukishima sat up too, taking his time and making sure his boyfriends knew that he did not approve of this. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Okay,” Kuroo said seriously. Tsukishima hated when he was serious. It usually meant he was bound to be right about whatever he talked about. “So, I know that Tsukki said Bokuto could call us his boyfriends, but are we ready for that? Another commitment. Another boyfriend?”

“I thought you wanted to date Bokuto,” Akaashi countered.

“Don’t get me wrong, I _do_ want to date Bokuto.” Kuroo said, “And I whole heartedly agreed with Tsukki when he told Bokuto that, but now that I’m not high on the whole anniversary surprise I’m thinking that this is all moving really fast. I mean, barely five hours after we told Bokuto that we liked him we had sex with him.”

“There’s nothing wrong with sex.” Tsukishima said a bit irritated. Why did it sound like Kuroo wanted to back out of his confession? “I don’t regret moving that fast with Bokuto, do you?”

“Well, no, but—“

“Akaashi?” Tsukishima cut off Kuroo to look at his other boyfriend next to him, “Do you regret having sex with Bokuto.”

“No,” Akaashi answered immediately.

Kuroo sighed in exasperation, “Tsukki, I’m not saying that I regret anything that happened. I’m just trying to say that maybe we should take a step back and slow things down before we get in over our heads.”

“What do you mean by in over our heads?” Tsukishima asked.

“I just don’t want any of us to get hurt. We need to not rush head first into this relationship. We need to actually get to know Bokuto.”

“He does kind of have a point,” Akaashi said. Tsukishima turned his glare to him, but as always Akaashi remained unaffected.

Kuroo nodded, happy for Akaashi’s support, “What if it doesn’t work out with Bokuto? What if—“

“If it doesn’t work out?” Tsukishima asked with an unamused laugh, “Are you guys willing to give up on this? On all of our feelings, because we obviously all have strong feeling for Bokuto. There’s no denying that.”

“Of course we all have feelings for Bokuto,” Kuroo said, his voice becoming a bit condescending. “But what happens if we decide to jump head first into something we haven’t even tried to think out first? What if our feelings don’t last?”

Tsukishima stood up from the couch so fast that Kuroo fell back onto his elbows, staring up at Tsukishima. “The three of us jumped head first into this relationship and it resulted in the best five years of my life. Did you have these same doubts when we first got together? Because I sure as hell didn’t. I knew that I loved you and Akaashi from the start and there were no what ifs attached.”

Tsukishima took advantage of his height to glare down at his boyfriends. Akaashi was staring at his lap, not wanting to look at the anger on Tsukishima’s face. Kuroo tried to glare back at Tsukishima as he talked, “You know that I have no doubts about our feelings for each other. But our situation was different than this. For one thing, we had known each other for years before we even thought about each other in any other way than just friends.”

“Maybe for you.” Tsukishima said quietly, “For me, I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you two when we first met. It’s the same way with Bokuto. I want him next to me too from now on and I don’t want to hear how you’re not sure if you think it will or won’t work out.”

Tsukishima turned and walked out the front door. Kuroo and Akaashi watched him go.

“Should we go after him?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “He didn’t take the car, so he’ll probably just walk around or call Yamaguchi to pick him up. I think he’ll be fine.”

Kuroo nodded, but continued to stare at their front door as if waiting for Tsukishima to walk back in.

“You know, I felt the same way,” Akaashi said after a moment of silence.

Kuroo turned to look at him.

“I knew that you and Tsukishima were the ones when I met you guys.” Akaashi twiddled his thumbs, not looking up. “And I think I feel the same way about Bokuto. I agree that we need to slow down, but I don’t want to think of Bokuto going anywhere, even hypothetically.”

Kuroo got up off the ground and sat on the couch, pulling Akaashi onto his lap. “I’ve never believed in love at first sight, or whatever it is you and Tsukki felt when we met, but I do know that I have doubts all the time. Sometimes I see you and Tsukki so happy in each other’s company and I can’t help but think, ‘what if they don’t need me around anymore?’ I don’t ever want to lose you two. And now, with these new feeling for Bokuto, I’m completely willing to give it a shot, but what if doesn’t work. What if, despite the fact that you and Tsukki want Bokuto to be with us, it just doesn’t work?”

“We’ll make it work.” Akaashi could feel Kuroo shaking under him. He twisted around until he was straddling his boyfriend. He pressed his face into Kuroo’s neck, “It’s going to be okay. We’ll take it one step at a time. We should let things play out how they want to, whether they move fast or slow. There is something here. I can feel it. And just to let you know, Tsukishima and I aren’t going to leave you. We need you, forever and always.”

Akaashi felt Kuroo nod and he pressed a kiss into Kuroo’s neck, hugging his boyfriend close.

 

* * *

 

The sound of kids shouting and the slap of volleyballs greeted Tsukishima as he made his way through the gym. It reminded him of Kuroo who had spent countless hours in the gym back in high school and college. Volleyball had been his outlet. Kuroo could have gone on to be a pro if he hadn’t decided to be a lion tamer and date Tsukishima and Akaashi.

Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo ever thought about the path he could have taken. He wondered if Kuroo ever had doubts about the life they had been building for years.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he peaked into the volleyball gym. Tsukishima spotted Bokuto immediately, what with his spiked up hair. He leaned against the door frame to watch Bokuto interact with the kids. They flocked around the big guy, huge grins on their faces, eager to learn from him. There were four other adults in the gym, but they stood off to the side, talking amongst themselves, letting Bokuto handle all the kids.

Tsukishima felt a small smile cross his face as he watched Bokuto play with the kids, bouncing a volleyball back and forth. His frustration melted away a little bit at a time. He was so focused on Bokuto that he didn’t notice the other adults approach him.

“Can we help you with something?” The bald headed guy said. He looked like he was trying to look menacing, but Tsukishima just thought he looked constipated.

The short one with crazy orange hair jumped in front of the menacing one, “Are you looking to enroll your child in out volleyball club?”

“He looks too young to have a kid old enough to join the club.” the raven haired guy said.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up. These people were kind of annoying. “I was actually just looking for Bokuto.” he said, gesturing to where Bokuto was using the volleyball in his hand as a basketball, weaving in and out of the kids.

“Bokuto?” said the shortest of them, “Hey, you don’t happen to work at the zoo, do you?”

“Um, yeah, I actually do,” Tsukishima didn’t see how that was relevant to why he was here.

The short one’s eyes glinted as he turned to face the gym before shouting, “Bokuto! Your boyfriend is here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far!!
> 
>  
> 
> as always, i love hearing from every single one of you, so make sure to leave comments!!!
> 
> make sure to tell me what you want to see happen! <3 you guys are the best!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got lots of people wanting domestic life, angst, fluff
> 
> i hope i did this right, haha

“Your boyfriend is here!”

Bokuto looked over at the gym door, confused. Nishinoya was waving excitedly at him, Tanaka and Hinata and Kageyama were behind him in the doorway. And just behind them Bokuto could see familiar blond hair and glasses.

“Tsukishima?” Bokuto whispered. What was he doing here? And what did he say to have Nishinoya yell across the gym about him being Bokuto’s boyfriend?

“You have a boyfriend?” Jean asked from beside him.

The kids stopped what they were doing to stare at Bokuto in wonder. Sasha grabbed his arm, “Can we meet him?”

“Yeah, can we?” asked one of the teenagers that Bokuto didn’t know the name of.

“Uh, not today.” Bokuto said, extracting himself from the small hands that grabbed at him, “But Coach Nishinoya said he’d show you guys Rolling Thunder again.”

“Rolling Thunder!!” the kids all exclaimed, throwing their fists up in the air.

Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh as the kids surged towards Nishinoya and grabbed him, pulling him to the open space as Bokuto took his place at the gym door.

One kid lingered at the doorway. He peaked around the other coaches, “He’s really tall.”

Bokuto grabbed the kid by his shirt, “Why don’t you go learn Rolling Thunder, Jean.”

“That’s boring and useless. I can receive just fine without all the extra effort that that needs.” Jean crossed his arms.

“What’d you say, you little punk?” Tanaka asked, getting all up into Jean’s face. “You think you’re too good for Rolling Thunder?”

The preteen remained unaffected by the intimidation tactic. Jean pulled his shirt from Bokuto’s grip and stared at Tsukishima who stared back with a blank look. “I’d rather meet Bokuto’s boyfriend.”

“That’s _Coach_ Bokuto,” Tanaka stabbed a finger at the kid’s chest. “Kageyama, Hinata, it looks like his kid needs some three on one training.”

A glint sparked in Kageyama’s eye, “Finally.”

Tanaka and Kageyama took off with Jean. Hinata ran after them, yelling, “Wait, you guys! You can’t be mean to him! Guys!”

Bokuto watched them go before turning to Tsukishima. The blond stared back for a moment before saying, “The short one called me your boyfriend.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” Bokuto stuttered, “That’s Nishinoya. He pulled it out of me earlier that I’m dating someone and I didn’t correct him and tell him I’m actually dating three people.”

Tsukishima nodded, “People usually don’t get the dating more than one person thing. Don’t tell them unless you know how they’ll take it. It’s safer.”

Bokuto looked up at Tsukishima, “You sound like you’re saying that from experience.”

Tsukishima’s face hardened as he glared at the wall, pointedly not looking at Bokuto, “Like I said, people don’t get it.”

“You aren’t mad that Nishinoya called you my boyfriend in front of everyone, are you?” Bokuto asked quietly.

Tsukishima’s glare softened and his eyes found Bokuto’s, “This just means that I get to kiss you in front of your friends and Kuroo and Akaashi don’t.”

With that, Tsukishima dipped his head to peck Bokuto on the lips. Bokuto’s cheeks flared and someone behind them whistled. “Uhm,” Bokuto said, trying to regain some composure, “Speaking of Kuroo and Akaashi, where are they?”

Tsukishima tsked and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. “At home.”

“You’re mad at them,” Bokuto observed. A pissed off Tsukishima was usually easy to read, Bokuto had been learning.

Tsukishima pinched his lips together and Bokuto waited, not wanting to overstep his bounds. It only took a minute before Tsukishima couldn’t hold his frustration back anymore.

“They want to talk about our feelings like we’re still in middle school or something. They’re worried that we’re moving too fast and that we need to slow down,” Tsukishima pushed off the wall to pace back and forth, “I don’t even understand where this is coming from. The other night they were ever so eager to get things rolling. Akaashi couldn’t stop touching you and Kuroo made out with you for practically hours before we fell sleep on the couch.”

Tsukishima sucked in a breath of air and leaned back against the wall again, He didn’t know what else to say. As quickly as his words had come to him they left.

Kuroo and Akaashi thought things were moving too fast? Bokuto wondered if they regretted anything that had happened during their anniversary. “Do you think we’re moving too fast, Tsukki?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered immediately, “You like us and we like you, it’s as simple as that. Things will go as fast as they want and there’s nothing we should do to slow it down.”

 _Us. You._ Bokuto wandered how long it’d take for him to become part of the us. He wondered when Tsukishima would start talking about him as if they were a unit, like he did when he talked about him and Kuroo and Akaashi. It was always _us_ and _we_. Bokuto wanted to be part of that. Part of a set, where it was unthinkable to see any of them apart from each other.

“Did you want to stay and watch practice?” Bokuto asked, “We don’t have much longer since most of our kids are busy with their school volleyball club. We’ve all decided to do joint practices since there aren’t as many kids and we made them shorter too.”

“Sure,” Tsukishima let Bokuto lead him to a bench at the side of the gym before Bokuto went back to coaching.

Bokuto could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him. He tried to focus on coaching, but it was hard. Nishinoya and Hinata weren’t making it any easier either. Hinata kept bombarding him with question after question about Tsukishima and Nishinoya kept making inappropriate jokes and embarrassing comments. Bokuto was relieved when practice finally ended.

Bokuto found Tsukishima on the phone. “No, I’m not stupid.” he paused as the person on the other side said something. Tsukishima scowled, “Don’t call Yamaguchi, I haven’t run away. God, you’re so controlling.”

Bokuto picked up the water bottle on the floor and Tsukishima nodded his head in greeting, “If you give the phone to Kuroo I’ll hang up. I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

Bokuto heard a soft voice talking through the phone before there was a loud, “Tsukki!” Tsukishima hung the phone up and sighed.

“Was it Akaashi?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“Are you still mad at them?”

The blond pursed his lips and frowned, “Of course not. I was just pissed and annoyed, but not mad. And I guess, now that I’ve thought about it, I can sort of see what they were talking about. Although I still don’t agree with it.”

“I don’t think we’re moving too fast.” Bokuto said, wiping his face with a towel. “Whether we slow down or speed up, I think we’d just end up in the same place.”

“And what place is that?” Tsukishima asked, genuinely curious. Where did Bokuto see himself in this relationship?

Bokuto blushed and stuttered. “W-well, I, uh . . . just, you know . . .” Tsukishima stared at him as he floundered. Bokuto sighed and said lamely, “Dating you guys.”

When Tsukishima didn’t say anything back immediately, Bokuto looked at him. Tsukishima was staring at him with a look of confusion. “Tsukis—“

“You’re really cute when you stutter,” Tsukishima interrupted. His eyes widened slightly at the realization that he had said that out loud.

A huge grin broke out on Bokuto’s face. “I think you’re really cute too, Tsukki! Even when you look really mad!”

Tsukishima cheeks flared a light pink at the compliment. He ignored the awws that came from the other side of the gym and cleared his throat, “Did you want to come over for dinner? I’m cooking.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up, “I love your cooking!”

On their way out of the gym, Tanaka ran up behind Tsukishima to slap his ass, shouting, “Make sure to hit that tonight!”

Bokuto laughed nervously. He knew how much Tsukishima valued his personal space, but Tsukishima only chuckled and yanked Bokuto closer to his side, “You bet he will.”

“Ohhhhh!” Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted, high fiving each other. Bokuto blushed furiously and Tsukishima had to practically drag him out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Tsukishima’s was, hands down, the most terrifying thing Tsukishima has ever gone through. Bokuto was the worst driver ever. He sped up randomly and missed almost every turn, sending the car squealing around the corners. The second they made it into the driveway, Tsukishima was opening his door and climbing out of the car.

“You can’t just open car doors before we’re parked,” Bokuto scolded as he followed Tsukishima up the walkway.

“I think it’s safer to prematurely open the door with your driving.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto whined. He took one last look at the nice quiet neighborhood that the house was nestled in before stepping through the front door behind Tsukishima.

It was a simple one story house that led straight into the living room with an open plan so that you could see the kitchen and dining room.

“Tsukki! Akaashi said you’d run away!” Kuroo came barreling at Tsukishima, who easily stepped out of his path. Kuroo instead ended up barreling into Bokuto.

“Akaashi was being dramatic, as usual.” Tsukishima said, “Also I brought Bokuto for dinner.”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his arms around Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

Everything was so completely what Bokuto had wanted. Ever since they had gotten together the other day Bokuto had been stressing about how awkward things were probably going to be, but it was just the opposite.

It was all so new, yet so familiar. Conversations were easy, the silences were comfortable, and the simple glances and smiled were heartwarming.

Tsukishima made dinner and Kuroo sat at the table to talk to him. Akaashi and Bokuto hovered by the counter, teaming up to steal pieces of food without Tsukishima noticing.

“I wasn’t worried at all when you stormed out earlier,” Kuroo stated proudly.

Akaashi laughed, “You were practically in tears when he didn’t answer your first three calls.”

“Was not!”

“Did you take pictures?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo feigned a hurt expression, “Why would you want to see me sad and crying?”

“Bro, I bet your eyes shine when they cry.” Bokuto said excitedly.

Tsukishima laughed at the stove, “Kuroo is the ugliest crier ever. There’s snot everywhere and his eyes get all scrunched up.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement and Kuroo stared at his boyfriends in disbelief. “How could you? I don’t look _that_ bad.”

“It’s pretty bad,” Akaashi said.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Tsukishima said, turning the stove off, “I got to meet Bokuto’s friends today. Well, I didn’t really talk to them, but I saw them today.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

Tsukishima turned to grin at Kuroo, his face smug. “They also believe that I’m Bokuto’s boyfriend.”

“Well you are,” Akaashi reminded him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “They think I’m his only boyfriend.”

There was an uproar of voices in the kitchen and Bokuto couldn’t help but smile. Kuroo refused to believe Tsukishima and Akaashi cursed Tsukishima for the predicament he was in.

Dinner was much the same, just moved a bit to the right so that they all sat at the table. Kuroo talked with his mouth full. Akaashi stole food from everyone’s plate. Tsukishima chastised Kuroo for his horrible table manners. Bokuto made puns with Kuroo about their food, making Tsukishima and Akaashi roll their eyes at them.

After dinner Kuroo somehow convinced everyone to play charades. Akaashi chose Bokuto as his partner and Kuroo cheerfully took Tsukishima. They played seriously—as seriously as one could play charades—for a half hour before Tsukishima refused to leave the couch for his turn.

When Bokuto sat down next to him, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around him. Bokuto happily snuggled closer as they watched their boyfriends make fools of themselves trying to get Bokuto and Tsukishima to guess their word.

 _Boyfriends_. Bokuto was still getting used to hearing that. He had not one, not two, but three boyfriends. His gaze wandered to Tsukishima who was watching Kuroo and Akaashi. A small smile graced his face the longer the two acted their word out, getting more frustrated by the second.

 “You have a pretty smile,” Bokuto murmured, burying his face in Tsukishima’s neck, “Moon of my Life.”

Tsukishima pulled away to look at him. Bokuto flushed and stuttered. He didn’t know why he’d just called Tsukishima that, “It’s from Game of Thrones. I just . . . you’re so pretty and Tsuki means moon . . . I haven’t seen the shows, but the book are really good. They are my favorite, actually.”

“I didn’t know you read.” Tsukishima said, a teasing smile gracing his face.

Bokuto’s eyes grew round at the blush that was quickly spreading over Tsukishima’s face. He grinned and faked a pout, “So mean, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima kissed his cheek, “Don’t be sad, My Sun and Stars, you’re cute when you stutter.”

“You told me that earlier.” Bokuto said, beaming at Tsukishima.

“Can’t I tell you twice?”

“Hey! Are you two going to whisper and kiss or play charades?” Kuroo demanded.

Akaashi plopped down on Bokuto’s lap, “At least include me.”

Tsukishima and Bokuto kissed both of Akaashi’s cheeks. “I think Akaashi would be like Margaery Tyrell cuz he’s so pretty.” Bokuto said, peppering Akaashi’s face with more kisses.

“Game of thrones?” Akaashi asked. His boyfriends hummed a yes and he smiled. “Do you guys really think I’m as pretty as Margaery?”

“Even prettier,” Tsukishima whispered.

Kuroo pushed Akaashi onto Bokuto’s lap so that he could squeeze between Tsukishima and Bokuto on the couch. “What about me? What dashing character am I from your nerd books?”

“Kuroo, you’ve read all the books and watched all the shows.” Tsukishima said flatly, “You’re the one who got the rest of us into Game of Thrones.”

Kuroo pouted and Bokuto and Akaashi leaned over to kiss away his frown. Bokuto grinned and laughed, “Kuroo would be Tyrion Lannister, cuz he’s so smart and a big nerd.”

Tsukishima tossed his head back and laughed, Bokuto staring in wonder. “Oh God, yes. Kuroo is Tyrion. The short, annoying know-it-all.”

Kuroo crossed his arms and started to pout again. “I’m the second tallest in this relationship. I think I’m more like Jaime Lannister.”

“Yes, yes,” Akaashi said, hugging Kuroo close, “You’re just as good as Jaime, Tyrion.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima laughed at Kuroo’s sad face before leaning forward to kiss him until he was laughing from the ticklish touches. “Ah! Guys, stop.” Kuroo panted in between laughs, “I can’t breathe.”

“You just don’t like being tickled,” Akaashi said.

“Kuroo’s ticklish?” Bokuto asked. He pulled at Kuroo’s shirt until it came off, exposing more skin.

Kuroo shrieked and tried to hug his arms over his chest, but there were too many hands tickling him. He laughed and gasped until he was red in the face. Akaashi used his added height from sitting on Bokuto to grab Kuroo’s face. He pulled Kuroo in for a kiss, sucking in the breathy laughs that escaped Kuroo’s mouth.

Tsukishima and Bokuto stopped their tickling to watch Akaashi kiss Kuroo. Kuroo’s chest heaved heavily and his arms relaxed from around his chest.

“You guys just love torturing me,” Kuroo said when Akaashi pulled back, “You know I hate being tickled.”

“We torture you because we love you,” Akaashi said.

Tsukishima nodded and Bokuto smiled down at where Kuroo had sunk low into the couch. Bokuto felt so warm, he felt so connected, he felt so at home. “I love you, Kuroo.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Bokuto whose own eyes widened. “Shit, was that too soon? Um,” Thoughts of how Tsukishima had told him that Kuroo thought they were all moving too fast raced through his mind, “I’m sorry, but, um, I’m siding with Tsukishima. I don’t want us to slow down. Shit, I don’t want to take sides, but . . .”

A slow smile grew on Kuroo’s face, “Well, that makes three against one since Akaashi agrees too and honestly I don’t want to slow down either, I just didn’t want any of us to get hurt.”

“I won’t let any of us get hurt!” Bokuto promised as he threw his arms around Kuroo, bringing him in for a kiss.

Kuroo laughed, “By the way, I love you, Bo.”

Bokuto beamed at him, his heart swelling. Akaashi weaseled his way between them and Bokuto happily kissed him too. Kuroo turned from his kissing boyfriends to look at Tsukishima, “I love you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima huffed but let Kuroo pull him close. “I guess I love you too, you idiot.”

“I love you, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured in between kisses.

Akaashi grinned and their noses bumped, “Love you, Bokuto.”

Kuroo pulled Akaashi to his bare chest to whisper a few I love yous and Tsukishima leaned over them to lace his long fingers with Bokuto’s.

“I love you,” Bokuto stated, “Moon of my Life.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the Game of Thrones nickname. He’d never admit out loud, but he thought it was cute and it made him feel special. “I love you, My Sun and Stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, i hope Bokuto can keep that promise ;D
> 
> Also i have been sucked into the Bokutsuki ship so hard. i love those two :D :D
> 
> So this story is very open, i have absolutely no set plan for where this thing is going. please let me know if you want to see something in particular! like if you want something to happen to them, or if you have cute date ideas!
> 
> I love hearing from you guys!! thanks for reading this far! <3
> 
> i'll hopefully have a bit of smut next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

“This is Diego, he’s a Striped Owl,” Akaashi said on stage to the small crowd.

“Is it just me, or are the crowds starting to get smaller?” Bokuto asked Kuroo from where they stood beside the stage.

“They’re definitely getting smaller.” Kuroo said. “It’s because we only have the owl shows that go on and the excitement of the owl sanctuary is starting to wear off. We’ve been here more than two months after all.”

“We should have more attractions. Like bingo with pictures of the different owls, or feeding times and petting times. We could even have people bathe the owls.” Bokuto said excitedly.

Kuroo smiled. He loved Bokuto’s enthusiasm. “I wish, but if we can’t prove that we can make it with only shows then we won’t get the funding to add other stuff.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“The zoo director didn’t really want the sanctuary in the first place, he doesn’t see it as a very profitable investment.”

“Speaking of the zoo director,” Tsukishima said, coming up behind them. He nodded towards the chain door as a man with short cropped dark hair walked through. “That’s him. Sawamura Daichi.”

On stage, Akaashi’s eyes followed the director as he walked past. Sawamura Daichi gave him a small wave before setting his smiling gaze on Tsukishima.

“He looks nice,” Bokuto observed.

“He’s a ruthless dictator.” Tsukishima mumbled.

Kuroo laughed at the expression on Bokuto’s face, “No he’s not. Tsukki just doesn’t like him because he almost fired me when I almost let a lion out during a busy summer Saturday.”

Before Bokuto could demand the story from Kuroo the zoo keeper was already in front of them. “Kuroo! It’s so good to see you helping here at the sanctuary! Broadening your horizon is spectacular.”

Kuroo smiled brightly back, “You know me, always one for learning something new.”

Sawamura Daichi nodded and turned to Bokuto, “You must be the volunteer. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Bokuto shook his hand, not sure what to say. He was crossed between wanting to smile back at his inviting and warm smile and wanting to hide behind Tsukishima because there was something oddly menacing behind his smile, as if you were ever caught causing any kind of ruckus you would get you kicked out of the zoo forever.

“Tsukishima, how’s our sanctuary faring?” the zoo keeper asked, turning to focus on Tsukishima.

The blond pushed his glasses up his nose, “We’re doing okay.”

“Any sponsors?”

“We haven’t had any luck finding anyone who wants to sponsor us since we are so new,” Tsukishima answered.

“No sponsors?” the zoo keeper asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Have you—“

“Daichi! No need to dig into him now with all the questions.” A pretty guy with ash grey hair strolled up behind the zoo keeper.

“Suga,” Daichi said in greeting.

Suga ignored him and threw his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder even though the blond was taller than him. “How are you feeling, Tsukishima?”

“Um, fine?” Tsukishima answered.

“That’s good. How are you liking being in charge of the sanctuary? I know you didn’t much care for the reptiles, we want to find something that you are comfortable with.” Suga patted Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Bokuto watched in wonder as Tsukishima seemed to relax under Suga’s warm embrace. He’s never seen Tsukishima relax when anyone was touching him except when it was his boyfriends or Yamaguchi.

“It’s nice, I guess.” Tsukishima said honestly, “It’s a bit busier and more hands on.” Suga nodded and waited for him to continue. “Um, I like owls more than I like reptiles.”

Suga laughed, his eyes crinkling. “That’s good, is there anything you want to change in the sanctuary?”

“We don’t have the money to spend on the sanctuary,” Daichi interjected.

Suga waved him off and Bokuto saw Tsukishima glance between the two before turning to Suga and saying, “Really, we just need more people working here before any big changes happen.”

Suga nodded, “Well, I want this sanctuary to survive. Hopefully we can pull more people on board soon.”

“Suga,” Daichi said lightly.

“Okay, okay,” Suga said, turning to pout at Daichi, “You can go talk business with Tsukishima now.”

Daichi led Tsukishima out of the sanctuary and Suga turned to smile at Kuroo and Bokuto before following the zoo keeper.

“Who was that?” Bokuto asked Kuroo.

“Sugawara Koushi. No one’s actually quite sure what his job title is. Somewhere like zoo keeper assistant or human resources or just Daichi’s friend who likes to tag along?” Kuroo said with a shrug, “He might even be higher up than Daichi. He’s the only one who is able to push Daichi around.”

 

* * *

 

“They want to close the sanctuary down?!” Akaashi all but yelled. Bokuto had never heard him so loud before.

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He clenched his jaw, “That’s what Daichi said.”

“But-but we haven’t even been open that long!” Akaashi said.

“He said that we just aren’t making enough to keep the sanctuary open.”

Akaashi sat down heavily on the edge of the stage. Bokuto quickly sat next to him and took his hand. Kuroo sat down on his other side, taking his other hand.

“If we can’t come up with a good and reliable funding method them we’ll close. We have the rest of this week and next week.” Tsukishima tsked, “I can’t believe this. He’s hardly even given this place a chance.”

Kuroo and Bokuto watched as Tsukishima begin to pace back and forth in front of them. His hands were restless, moving from resting on his hips to pushing up his glasses to being crossed over his chest.

Kuroo reached out to pull Tsukishima down next to him, entwining their fingers. The four of them sat quietly like that with the sound of gentle hoots the only thing to fill the silence.

“What’s going to happened to the owls?” Bokuto asked, breaking the silence.

Akaashi’s hand in Bokuto’s tightened and his eyes grew huge. “The owls,” he looked up and watched as one flew to a different tree.

“There will be people coming from different sanctuaries to look at which ones they can and can’t take.” Bokuto looked at Tsukishima sharply. His voice sounded strange, as if it were muffled. His jaw was clenched and Kuroo was trying to run a soothing hand up and down his back but Tsukishima kept shrugging him off.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, having heard his voice too.

Tsukishima shrugged his hand away again and glared at his boyfriend. “I have paperwork that need to get done.” He said before turning and leaving the sanctuary.

“Should we go after him?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo shook his head. “He just needs some space right now.”

Bokuto stared after Tsukishima, but didn’t get up. He turned his attention to his boyfriend sitting next to him instead.

“It’s going to be okay, Akaashi,” Kuroo was saying, “Our zoo just wasn’t ready for the sanctuary yet. Maybe we can try again in a year or so and until then you have so many opportunities open for you. Remember? There were so many places looking to hire you.”

Akaashi nodded, letting Kuroo’s words wash over him. “Yeah. It’s just upsetting because I’ve worked so hard for this.”

“I know,” Kuroo said.

“We have so many owls and now they are going to have to be moved again.”

“They’ll be okay.” said Kuroo.

“I really enjoyed the hands on part of this job.” Akaashi pulled his hand from Kuroo’s to wipe his face even though no tears were falling. “I’ll be okay, though. I can get one of those neat research jobs, make more money, and have regular hours.”

Bokuto thought that Akaashi sounded like he was repeating words that he had been told countless times before.

Kiyoko walked in then. Kuroo stood up and led her to the other side of the sanctuary to talk to her. Bokuto watched them talk quietly, only looking back at Akaashi when Akaashi squeezed his hand.

“I failed, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, his voice wavering.

Bokuto shook his head vigorously, eyes wide, “That’s not true, Akaashi. You did such an amazing job with this place.”

“I turned down so many amazing jobs to open up this little sanctuary, only to have it be shut down three months later.” Akaashi hung his head and Bokuto pulled him into a hug.

Akaashi clenched at Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto splaying his hand out on the back of Akaashi’s head. “Don’t look at this as a failure. It wasn’t. It was an adventure. I got to meet you and Kuroo and Tsukishima. You got to help rescue all these owls and name them all names that start with a D.” Akaashi let out a teary laugh at that and Bokuto kept talking, “You got to stay up late and hang out with owls every night. I got to learn from you and you are an amazing teacher. You’re patient. You’re understanding. You know so much. You’re pretty.”

Akaashi laughed and pulled back to look Bokuto in the eye, “How does me being pretty have anything to do with the sanctuary?”

“It’s just a fact,” Bokuto said, “Like the fact that you have been absolutely stunning with the way you run this place.”

Akaashi laughed again and rested his head against Bokuto’s. “How did I get so lucky to meet you?”

Bokuto shrugged, “I guess you just were.”

There were only a few inches between their lips and Bokuto didn’t hesitate to close that gap. Someone cleared their throat behind them, pulling them apart. Bokuto turned his head to find Kuroo and Kiyoko standing behind them.

Akaashi and Bokuto stared at Kiyoko, not sure what to say. As far as they knew, Kiyoko was unaware that any of them were dating. Kiyoko pushed her hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry to hear about the sanctuary, Akaashi.”

Akaashi wiped at his face, relaxing in Bokuto’s arms. “Thanks.”

“You should go rest. I’ll take things from here.”

Akaashi nodded and let Kuroo pull him to his feet. “You’ll call if you need anything, right?”

“Of course.” Kiyoko patted Akaashi’s shoulder before going to tend to her responsibilities.

Bokuto snuck his hand back into Akaashi’s and they followed Kuroo out. “I’ll go get Tsukishima, wait for us in the car?”

Bokuto and Akaashi nodded and headed for the parking lot. “You’ll spend the night tonight, Bokuto?”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi as they walked. He hadn’t spent the night with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima since their anniversary the other night.

“Um, sure.”

Akaashi paused to look at him, “You don’t sound very sure.”

Bokuto chuckled, “I mean, yes, I’d love to.”

Akaashi laughed, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi along faster towards the car, “I really do want to.”

“Okay,” Akaashi said happily.

 

* * *

 

It took Kuroo twenty minutes to get Tsukishima to the car. Tsukishima wanted to drive, but Kuroo took the wheel while Akaashi and Bokuto sat in the back. The whole drive to the house Akaashi refused to let go of Bokuto. There was a bit of struggling as they got out of the car, hands still clasped, but they managed.

Bokuto was humming with excitement to be spending the night with his boyfriends. _His boyfriends_. He still wasn’t completely used to that thought. He wanted to grin happily at Tsukishima and see him smile back, but when he turned to the blond Tsukishima rushed past him and into the house.

“Is Tsukki okay?” Bokuto asked Kuroo quietly.

The three of them stepped into the house after Tsukishima and Kuroo watched Tsukishima go to their bedroom and shut the door. “He’s just really frustrated. This was supposed to be his chance to prove to the zoo that he was ready to really manage something big. He’ll be fine, though. He always is.”

“I’m going to talk to him,” Bokuto said, stepping towards the bedroom.

“Uh, I think maybe we should just give him some space.” Kuroo said, but Bokuto kept walking. He wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from. He probably should listen to Kuroo—he’s known Tsukishima for years after all—but something told Bokuto that Tsukishima shouldn’t be alone.

Akaashi followed Bokuto, still holding fast to his hand. Kuroo let out a soft sigh, but didn’t make a move to stop them.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto called softly as he opened the room door.

“Don’ wanna talk now,” Tsukishima muttered. He was curled up on the bed with the cover tucked in tightly around him.

Bokuto left the light off and slipped into the room, Akaashi right next to him. They climbed onto the bed and Akaashi peeled the covers back a bit. “Are you okay, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima tried to pull the covers back, but Akaashi held them fast. “’Course ‘m fine.”

Bokuto slid his hand from Akaashi’s and the two of them slowly worked the cover from Tsukishima. Underneath he was still completely clothed, even his shoes were still on. Bokuto slipped Tsukishima’s shoes off and Akaashi pulled Tsukishima’s glasses off before resting the blond’s head in his lap.

The bedroom door opened to let Kuroo in as Bokuto worked on unbuttoning Tsukishima’s pants. He smiled at the sight. Akaashi sat at the head of the bed with Tsukishima’s head in his lap and Bokuto was as in the middle of the bed, the blond laid out in front of them.

“God, Tsukki.” Kuroo said, moving to stand near the bed, “Look at you, laid out so prettily for us.”

Bokuto’s hands paused as Tsukishima shifted under his hands. When Tsukishima settled he continued to pull his pants down, leaving Tsukishima in just his boxers and shirt. Akaashi tugged at Tsukishima’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

“So lovely,” Kuroo purred and Bokuto watched in amazement as Tsukishima’s boxers tented at the words.

Tsukishima pulled his legs up a bit in an effort to try and hide his erection as Akaashi freed him from his shirt. Tsukishima shivered from the lack of clothes and Kuroo bent down to lightly kiss him. Akaashi ran his hands up and down Tsukishima’s neck, bending down to kiss his forehead. Bokuto watched them, feeling a bit left out. They looked so natural together. Bokuto wasn’t sure how to fit in with them. They’d been working together like this for five years and they’d known each other even longer. How was Bokuto supposed to keep up with that?

Kuroo pulled back and smiled down at his boyfriend, “Such a good kisser.”

Akaashi nodded, “You’re so good, Tsukishima.”

Bokuto sat back and watched as Tsukishima moaned under them, pressing one leg against Bokuto, his growing erection noticeable.

 _Oh_. It clicked in Bokuto’s mind. _Tsukishima has a praise kink._

The confidence from earlier flooded Bokuto suddenly and he leaned forward on his knees and placed his hands on Tsukishima’s long legs, right where his boxers end. Tsukishima froze under him causing Kuroo and Akaashi to stop what they were doing to stare at Bokuto.

Bokuto ignored Kuroo and Akaashi and stared at Tsukishima who was staring back at him. “Damn, Tsukki, you’re legs are just so long.” Tsukishima’s breath hitched, drawing Bokuto’s eyes to his stomach. Bokuto licked his lips as his eyes traveled south to Tsukishima’s tight boxers. He flicked his eyes back up to meet Tsukishima’s as his hands slid up to the band of the boxers, “Look how smooth your stomach is too.”

Bokuto let his hand trail over Tsukishima’s slightly toned stomach, feeling his boyfriend’s erratic breathing under his hand.

“May I?” Bokuto asked as his hands returned to Tsukishima’s boxers. Tsukishima nodded and Bokuto pulled them down, freeing Tsukishima’s erection.

“So beautiful,” Kuroo murmured and Tsukishima moaned before letting his head fall back into Akaashi lap. Akaashi took his chance to lean down and kiss Tsukishima Spiderman style.

Bokuto watched as Kuroo bent down to pepper kisses across Tsukishima’s chest, coming up every few seconds to call him stunning, gorgeous, amazing, fantastic. Bokuto let his hands move over Tsukishima’s thighs, pressing closer and to Tsukishima’s erection.

Tsukishima gasped into Akaashi’s mouth when Bokuto wrapped his hands around him. Kuroo’s started talking louder, babbling really. Akaashi moved to kiss near Tsukishima’s ear and whisper sweet nothings to him. Tsukishima’s eyes searched for Bokuto and Bokuto held his gaze as he leaned down to kiss his dick. “I love you, Moon of my Life.” Bokuto said before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima groaned and reached out to grab Kuroo’s arm before turning his head to find Akaashi’s mouth.

Bokuto had never done this before. It was all happening so fast and not fast enough. He pressed the dick farther into his mouth, feeling it hit his cheek. He hummed and felt Tsukishima shutter under him. Bokuto could feel himself growing harder by the second as he experimentally pulled his head back to press feather light kisses up and down Tsukishima.

Bokuto wrapped his tongue around Tsukishima and looked up to see Kuroo watching him, his mouth slightly open. He slid closer to Bokuto and leaned down to kiss Bokuto around Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukishima thrust his hips up at the feeling of the two mouths around his dick.

“Oh, God, Tsukki,” Kuroo said and Bokuto wondered how he could even form complete words with Tsukishima’s beautiful dick this close to their faces. “You taste so good. Bokuto is doing such a good job for you.”

Bokuto surprised himself when he felt pride fluttering in his chest at the praise Kuroo gave him. Is this what Tsukishima felt like? This light airy feeling in his chest as he was praised?

“I’m—“ Tsukishima tried to say, but Akaashi pulled him back in for a kiss, his hand traveling down to press against Tsukishima’s nipples.

“How does that feel?” Akaashi asked breathlessly. Before Tsukishima could answer Akaashi had claimed his mouth again.

Kuroo and Bokuto kissed each other around Tsukishima, giving all their attention to the dick between them. Kuroo would pause occasionally to praise Tsukishima and Tsukishima was practically vibrating under it all.

Tsukishima squeezed tightly on Kuroo’s arm and suddenly he was coming. Kuroo and Bokuto moved as if they had done this a hundred times. They crawled up to kiss Tsukishima’s face, Kuroo’s hand around Tsukishima’s dick, milking him through his orgasm.

Tsukishima writhed under them. Akaashi kissed right below his ear, still whispering, and Kuroo and Bokuto took turns kissing Tsukishima’s open mouth. When Tsukishima was done he curled up around Akaashi, who kissed him lightly, before falling asleep quickly.

Akaashi waved that he was fine and Kuroo pulled Bokuto to him for a kiss, the taste of Tsukishima still on both their lips. “You fit so well with us.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto sighed under the praise and Kuroo chuckled, his hands moving south. “You like that too?”

“I-I don’t know, maybe?” Bokuto whispered as Kuroo undid his pants and slid them down. Bokuto reached down for Kuroo’s own pants. They were both hard and as soon as they were free of their pants Bokuto climbed onto Kuroo’s lap and started rolling his hips. Their lips slotted together as they hungrily kissed each other. Their hips moved against each other, their exposed dicks slipping together.

It wasn’t long before they were both coming, holding tight to each other. Kuroo groaned and he bit down on Bokuto’s lip. Bokuto wrapped himself around Kuroo and the two of them fell back next to Tsukishima and Akaashi, too tired to do anything but fall sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i love hearing from you guys!! 
> 
> Poor Tsukki and Poor Akaashi, I promise i really do love them (really do love putting them and everyone else through agony) ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was totally going to post this chapter yesterday, but it was mt birthday and i ended up going out and drinking with a bunch of friends instead! but here is is now!! <3

Bokuto woke up to the sound of a phone going off. The first thing he became aware of was how tired and in need of a bath he was. The phone stopped ringing and Bokuto let his eyes fall shut again, slipping back into the sweet embrace of sleep. Before he could completely fall back asleep, the phone started ringing again.  

A body next to Bokuto groaned loudly and Bokuto peaked an eye open to see Kuroo sit up, his hair in even worse shape than usual. _Oh yeah,_ Bokuto thought, his mind fighting to wake up, _I stayed the night._

Kuroo reached for the bedside table and fumbled with a phone. Bokuto buried his back into the pillow as Kuroo answered the phone.

“ ’ello?” Bokuto heard Kuroo mumble.

“What . . . No . . . He’s asleep . . . Hold on.” Kuroo nudged Bokuto and Bokuto moaned in protest. “Bo, wake up, it’s for you.”

“Tell them I’ll call back later,” Bokuto grumbled. He did not want to wake up.

“They said you’re late for work.”

“Work?” Bokuto asked, not comprehending. “I don’t work mornings unless it’s the weekend.”

“Bo, its Saturday.”

“What?”

“Wake up, Bokuto.” Kuroo said, pressing the phone to his boyfriend’s ear.

“Bokuto!!!” a voice shouted in Bokuto’s ear. Bokuto reluctantly took the phone from Kuroo, who got out of bed, mumbling something about coffee.

“Hinata?” Bokuto said into the phone, “What are you calling for?”

“It’s Saturday, Bokuto. You were supposed to be at the gym an hour ago. Kageyama was freaking out when you didn’t show and Nishinoya is just laughing. Tanaka said you’re probably real sore. What are they talking about? And who was that guy who picked up your phone?”

Bokuto sat up, noting the empty bed he sat in. “Yeah, sorry for being late. I forgot to set an alarm. And that was my boyfriend.”

“That was Tsukishima?” Hinata asked, “He sure sounded different.”

“Tsukishima?” Bokuto asked. Hinata was talking too fast and Bokuto was having a hard time keeping up. He opened his mouth to tell Hinata that he had been talking to Kuroo when he remembered that Hinata thought Tsukishima was his one and only boyfriend. “Uh, yeah, that was Tsukishima. I’ll be there soon.”

“Are you bringing Tsukishima? I barely got to talk to him last time.” Hinata said.

“I’ll ask him.” Bokuto said, throwing the covers off of himself, “I’ll see you when I get there.”

Bokuto hung up before Hinata could keep talking. He loved the guy, of course, but he just talked too much sometimes and that as not something Bokuto could handle in the morning.

Kuroo meandered back into the bedroom, a cup of coffee in both hands. “Morning, Bo.”

“Morning.” Bokuto said, gratefully taking the coffee extended to him. “Where’s Tsukishima and Akaashi?”

“They’re already having breakfast.” Kuroo said. He sat down next to Bokuto and kissed his cheek. “The bastards woke up forever ago and didn’t even invite us to eat with them.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Well then we just won’t invite them back to bed.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. “Don’t you have to get to work thought?”

“Sure,” Bokuto said with a shrug, putting his coffee down in favor of wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s waist, “But I’m already late as it.”

Kuroo groaned when Bokuto’s mouth found his neck. He put his coffee on the bedside table next to Bokuto’s and climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap. “You know,” Kuroo said into Bokuto’s ear, “We should take a bath.”

Bokuto pulled back and smiled laughingly at Kuroo, “Are you trying to tell me I stink?”

Kuroo laughed, “No, no. I was trying to make it sexy and imply shower sex. Although,” Kuroo paused to press his nose into the groove of Bokuto’s collar, “Maybe you really do need a bath, just a little.”

“Oh my God,” Bokuto laughed and pushed Kuroo off of him, “Fine, I’ll go take a shower.”

Bokuto got up and headed to the bathroom, Kuroo quick on his heels. “Can I take a shower with you? Or did I mess up my chance.”

“I think you messed it up.” Bokuto said, but he let Kuroo into the bathroom with him. He surprised himself at the ease he moved around his boyfriends’ house. He stopped in his tracks when he finally looked up at the shower, Kuroo stopping just short of running into him. “Holy shit, that’s a big shower.”

Kuroo chuckled, “Yeah, we had it specially made.”

Bokuto watched Kuroo turn the show on. Several shower heads simultaneously turned on, their water combining to make one big spray of water. Bokuto quickly peeled off his clothes and stepped under the water.

“This so cool!” Bokuto exclaimed. He nearly slipped in his haste to check out what seemed like a million different settings. He had absolutely no idea what any of the buttons and nobs did, but Bokuto pushed and turned and watch the shower spray change to so many different settings.

“Okaaay,” Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto’s hands away and tugging him under the water, “Let’s take an actual shower so you can get to work.”

Bokuto turned to smile at Kuroo, his breath leaving him. Kuroo stood close to him, his naked body wet from the shower. His hair was still a mess from being in bed, but he looked so good. Bokuto flushed as the thought of pushing Kuroo up against the nearest wall flooded his mind.

Kuroo gave Bokuto a knowing smile, “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Bokuto said absentmindedly. Well, not so absentmindedly. His mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts of him and Kuroo.

Kuroo chuckled and settled his hands on Bokuto’s hips. He licked his lips, “It doesn’t look like nothing.” He said before shoving Bokuto up against the shower wall. A hand slipped from Bokuto’s waist to bring their attention to Bokuto’s hard on.

Bokuto blushed under the spray as Kuroo buried his face in his neck, humming when Bokuto’s erection grew in his hand. Kuroo pressed a kiss into his neck before opening his mouth to sink his teeth into Bokuto’s soft skin.

Bokuto gasped, but couldn’t hide how turned on he was. He brought his hands up to grip at Kuroo’s slick back. Kuroo ran his tongue over where he had bit his boyfriend before moving to another spot a bit higher up Bokuto’s neck.

Kuroo wrapped his hand around Bokuto’s length and tugged lightly as he nipped and sucked hickeys onto Bokuto’s skin. Bokuto leaned heavily against the wall, his fingers digging into Kuroo’s back. His body was buzzing under Kuroo’s. He was hyper aware of every part of Kuroo that was touching him. His mind traced the path Kuroo left behind with his tongue. His body tingled from where one of Kuroo’s hands still rested on his hip. His stomach clenched at Kuroo’s insistent tugging of his dick. His leg shook before freezing when he felt the tip of Kuroo’s own erection pressing against him.

Kuroo moved to bite at Bokuto’s collarbone, slowly making his way to the other side of Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto moaned loudly and Kuroo pulled back, the Cheshire grin that Bokuto loved so much spread wide across his face.

“Your neck is going to be so purple,” Kuroo said in a low voice, diving down to nip at Bokuto’s skin for emphasis.  “And you can tell them exactly who gave you all these hickeys.”

Bokuto chuckled in between gasps as Kuroo’s hand job brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. “Possessive . . . uh . . . much?”

Kuroo jerked his hand up and down faster, mouth working at Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto bit down on his lip and gasped as he toppled over the edge. Kuroo pulled at his earlobe with his teeth, “Hell, yeah.”

Bokuto legs felt weak. He let himself slide down to his knees and pressed his own kisses into Kuroo’s thighs. He gently sunk his teeth onto his skin experimentally. He felt Kuroo quiver and Bokuto pressed his teeth in deeper before moving to place gentle kisses up and down Kuroo’s shaft.

Last night had been Bokuto’s first time giving a blowjob and he was definitely ready to try it again. He loved the heaviness in his mouth. He loved being able to look up and see the way he made Kuroo’s stomach heave. And he loved how Kuroo ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the white strands.

“Oh, God, Bokuto.” Kuroo moaned. He thrust softly into Bokuto mouth until he was coming.

Kuroo helped Bokuto back up to his feet, promptly pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips lingered close to each other before they pulled back to actually shower.

Bokuto felt like he could spend all day in the shower with Kuroo. They took turns slowly bathing each other. Bokuto shut his eyes and let Kuroo wash his hair, enjoying the feeling of Kuroo’s strong hands massaging his head.

When they finally decided to get out of the shower Kuroo lent Bokuto some clothes and they made their way to the kitchen where Tsukishima and Akaashi sat. Tsukishima set their breakfast in front of them and Bokuto smiled. He could get used to this.

“I hope you guys had enough fun in the shower.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto hoped they wouldn’t be mad that it had just been him and Kuroo in the shower. He was still getting used to this whole polyamorous thing. Was it okay to have sex with just one of your boyfriends?

Kuroo laughed, pulling Bokuto from his thoughts, “We were just making sure we were really clean.”

“It looks like you missed Bokuto’s neck, it’s all bruised looking.” Tsukishima said, with a smirk, “God, Kuroo, are those bite marks on his neck too?”

Kuroo grinned, proud of the marks he had left on his boyfriend. “He gave me a matching one too, Tsukki. Unfortunately it’s not visible unless I’m naked.” He winked at the bond, “I can show you later, if you want.”

Tsukishima made a gagging noise before leaving to get dressed. Bokuto watched him go. He let his finger trail over his neck where he could feel the slight welts that Kuroo’s biting had caused. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like them.

“Tsukki seems better this morning,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo nodded, “Like I said, he just needed some time. Although, last night probably helped a lot.”

“How are you holding up?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, reaching across the table to take his boyfriend’s hand.

Akaashi gave him a small smile, “I’m okay right now. We have a couple of people coming to the zoo today to look at the owls. They will help determine which owls will go where.”

Kuroo reached across the table to take Akaashi’s other hand, “It’s going to be okay, babe.”

Akaashi nodded. _Deep breaths_. He reminded himself.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto watched as Eren and Jean got into an argument over which volleyballs were better. Kageyama stomped over to separate them as they started swinging fists. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Connie were back in their practices since their school had lost their game in the prefectures to Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt’s school.

Hinata said that Eren was picking more fights than usual with Jean today. He was probably still sore from losing and Jean rubbing it in wasn’t helping.

Bokuto wondered how Tsukishima and Akaashi were doing. He knew if he texted them to check in they wouldn’t text back since they were going to busy. He would text Kuroo to ask how they were doing, but Kuroo said he was going to be in the lion’s exhibit all day so he wouldn’t be seeing Tsukishima and Akaashi. Bokuto wished he was with his boyfriends right now. He pushed his collar down and scratched at the back of his neck.

“Holy shit, Bokuto.” Kageyama said, pulling Bokuto’s hand away from his neck. “What the hell happened to your neck?”

Bokuto grimaced. He had worn his jacket with the collar popped so that the huge hickeys Kuroo had given him weren’t visible. “It’s nothing.”

“Are those bite marks?” Hinata asked, pushing Kageyama away so he could get a better look.

Bokuto pulled his hand back and popped his collar, “It’s nothing.”

“Yep, nothing,” Nishinoya said with a wink, making Bokuto blush.

“Bow chicka wow wow,” Tanaka said, “Someone was _busy_ with their boyfriend.”

“Was that really from your boyfriend?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah,” Bokuto answered quietly, pulling his collar closer around his neck.

“It looks painful.” Hinata observed.

“Do you think his boyfriend looks the same?” Nishinoya asked.

Bokuto blushed harder and walked across the gym. His body was burning up from the embarrassment, but there was no way he was taking his jacket off. Questions from the little preteens were worse that sweating in his jacket.

Across the gym Hinata and Nishinoya were talking animatedly about something and Bokuto pointedly looked away when Tanaka laughed and looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto instead listened to the chatter of the kids as they lazily passed their volleyballs around.

“We should all go and see Marco and Historia play.” Jean said. “They’re supposed to play Annie’s school.”

“I can ask my grandpa if he could drive us,” Armin said before accidently dropping his ball.

Eren stopped it with his foot and handed it back to the blond. “If he can’t, my mom could always take us. She just had me wash her car.”

“I bet you did a horrible job.” Jean said with a smirk, “It’s probably still dirty.”

“Is not!” Eren shouted. “It’s so clean that I could open my own car wash and makes loads of money!”

Bokuto chuckled to himself. He remembered doing car washes in high school to raise money. They were always lots of fun and very successful.

A carwash.

A lightbulb in Bokuto’s mind went off. A carwash would be a great way to raise money and awareness for the owl sanctuary. Bokuto pulled out his phone, dialing Akaashi’s number. It went straight to voicemail, so he called Tsukishima. He didn’t pick up either so Bokuto shot them both a text, shooting one to Kuroo too.

 **[Me]:** I HAVETH E BEST IDEATHAT WILL SAVE THE SANCTUARY!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D tell what you're thinking! Do you wanna see anything happen? i love seeing all of your comments


	14. Chapter 14

“A car wash?” Tsukishima asked. He crossed his arms and shook his head, “That sounds more like a terrible idea.”

Bokuto wilted under his boyfriend’s words. He had thought it was actually a good idea. “Carwashes always bring out lots of people.” he said meekly. “Which means lots of money. Money for the sanctuary.”

“Yes, and for a car wash you need lots of space. Where would we have it?” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, “I know for a fact that Daichi will not allow one in the parking lot, it would disrupt with the rest of the zoo.”

“Well, what if we have it after hours?” Bokuto asked.

“A carwash at night? That’s just hazardous.”

Being under Tsukishima’s glare was hard. Bokuto just wanted to find the nearest rock and climb under it. Tsukishima didn’t even hesitate before firing questions the moment Bokuto was done talking.

“Well, what if I find a place?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched, _He’s really not giving up on this idea, huh?_ Tsukishima sighed, “If you could actually find a place, who would be washing the cars? Just you, me, Akaashi, and Kuroo? We wouldn’t make much money with just four people washing cars.”

“We could—“

“And if you could figure that part out too,” Tsukishima said, not even giving Bokuto a chance to speak, “How much would the carwashes cost? When would it be? It’d have to be soon since we are set to close at the end of next week.”

Bokuto hung his head. He had thought Tsukishima would be glad about the whole idea since he was so broken up about the sanctuary. Maybe he should have thought things out more before bringing them to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Bokuto peaked up at his boyfriend. “Come up with the details before we bring the idea to Daichi.”

He readjusted his glasses and turned to walk away. Bokuto watched him. Had that been Tsukishima encouraging him? Bokuto was going to go with yes. He smiled real big and followed Tsukishima to the front of the sanctuary where Akaashi was nervously petting Daisy as he waited for the people who were supposed to check out the owls.

“They should be here any minute now.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto wondered if he should hug Akaashi. He looked so worried and out of sorts. His eyes wouldn’t stop roving. Settling first on Daisy, then the sanctuary entrance, then a nearby tree. Before Bokuto could do anything voices floated to them from the entrance.

“—such a nice place, it’s a shame it’s going to close.” Two men stepped into the sanctuary and Akaashi stood up and set Daisy down.

One of the men were tall, almost as tall as Tsukishima and he had flouncy brown hair that framed his face nicely. The other man had to be around Akaashi’s height with a mean looking face and big muscles that easily flexed with the way his arms were crossed.

The tall one practically skipped to where Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Akaashi stood. “Hello,” he said, “Which one of you is Akaashi?”

Akaashi held out his hand and the man eagerly took it. He shook Akaashi’s hand vigorously as he talked. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’m here to make sure we find the best sanctuaries and homes for all the owls here. It’s such a shame that you have to close, heaven knows we need more sanctuaries around here.”

Oikawa finished shaking Akaashi’s hand and moved to Tsukishima who shook his hand for two seconds before pulling back, not wanting as long of a hand shake as Akaashi. Oikawa smiled at him when he pulled his hand back, but didn’t say anything. He moved onto Bokuto who met his surprisingly firm handshake with a hard handshake of his own, “Do you two work here as owl handlers too?”

Bokuto shook his head, “Tsukishima is the manager of the sanctuary and I’m just a volunteer. I’m Bokuto.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Oikawa stepped back and gestured to the other man, “This is my partner, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi waved, but didn’t say anything, letting Oikawa do all the talking. Oikawa turned his attention back to Akaashi, “So, do you think you could walk me through the sanctuary and tell me about all the owls?”

Akaashi nodded and the two of them took off for the trees. Iwaizumi regarded Tsukishima and Bokuto silently. Tsukishima did the same. They stood in the same position as each other, arms crossed, lips shut to conversation. Bokuto swung his arms back and forth, not one for silence.

“So,” Bokuto said, breaking the quiet. “Iwaizumi, have you and Oikawa been doing this long?”

Iwaizumi’s whole demeanor changed as he took in Bokuto’s words and turned to face him. His scowl relaxed and he dropped his arms to his side. Tsukishima on the other hand stayed the same, not moving an inch.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Iwaizumi said, his voice deep. “Oikawa and I started working at this one sanctuary years ago and Oikawa being Oikawa wanted something more, so now we travel from sanctuary to sanctuary, moving owls to better places and making sure owls aren’t being mistreated.”

“That’s real cool,” Bokuto exclaimed, “You’re like owl ambassadors.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “I guess we are.”

 

* * *

 

“What has Tsukki so worked up?” Kuroo asked. He and Bokuto were snuggled up close on the couch, having been sent home along with Tsukishima when Kiyoko and Akaashi assured them that they had everything covered at the sanctuary.

Bokuto followed Kuroo’s gaze to where Tsukishima was meticulously cleaning the kitchen. “Is he really worked up?”

Kuroo nodded, tightening his arms around Bokuto’s midsection. “He always cleans when he’s got something on his mind.”

“Is it about the sanctuary?” Bokuto asked.

“Maybe,” Kuroo said, “It’s just, he’s thinking about something.”

Bokuto watched Kuroo watch Tsukishima. “Why don’t we just ask him?”

Kuroo frowned at Bokuto. Could they just do that? Whenever Tsukki was worked up like this, Kuroo always waited for him to come out of his shell himself. He watched as Bokuto turned in the couch and called for Tsukishima.

“What are you thinking about, Tsukki?” Bokuto asked.

To Kuroo’s surprise Tsukishima sighed and set down the sponge in his hand before plopping down on the couch next to him and Bokuto. Tsukishima pursed his lips and readjusted his glasses. Bokuto bumped his shoulder with his boyfriend’s, encouraging him to talk.

“I’m just thinking about the carwash.”

“Carwash?” Kuroo said, “What carwash.”

Bokuto turned to grin at Kuroo. He had completely forgot to tell him about it. “It’s an idea I came up with to raise money for the sanctuary.”

“A carwash sounds great!” Kuroo exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, “When is it going to be?”

“That’s the thing,” Tsukishima said, “It’s still an idea. A good idea, but there’s no way we can have a carwash without somewhere to have it and people to run it.”

Bokuto nodded, “I was thinking of asking the owner of the gym tomorrow. Our parking lot is super big. And we could also see if we could get volunteers from the gym to help with the carwash too.”

Tsukishima scratched the back of his neck, “That’s actually not a bad plan.”

“You know, if this carwash goes well,” Kuroo added, “We could make it a regular thing. We could even offer like one free visit to the sanctuary for all the people who volunteer.”

Tsukishima nodded, really starting to warm up to the idea. Bokuto beamed at Tsukishima and Kuroo. This was all so fantastic. If this worked out then they could keep the sanctuary open. He couldn’t wait to tell Akaashi.

“Okay, so tomorrow you go talk to the gym owner and I’ll talk to Daichi. We’ll have to set this up fast so we can do this before the sanctuary closes.” Tsukishima said, he turned to stare at his beaming boyfriends.

“This is going to be so cool!” Bokuto shouted, leaning back.

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Bokuto, pressing a hand on his shoulder near his neck. Bokuto hissed and pulled back.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Bokuto mumbled, a blush coloring his face, “It’s the bruises from Kuroo, they hurt a bit.”

Tsukishima lifted Bokuto’s chin to get a good look at his neck and frowned. “Fuck, Kuroo. Those teeth marks are really noticable and his neck is so purple.”

Kuroo grinned from the other side of the couch, reaching out to pull Bokuto onto his lap. He peppered Bokuto’s neck with feather light kisses, making his boyfriend giggle. “I didn’t mean for them to hurt, Bo. Are you okay?”

Tsukishima smiled as Bokuto playfully swatted Kuroo’s face away. He pulled his knees to his chest and watched Kuroo hug Bokuto tighter to his chest. Tsukishima could get used to this. He wished Akaashi was here too. Once everything with the sanctuary was settled Tsukishima was going to demand that the four of them spend a whole day together, just relaxing and being together.

 

* * *

 

“It’ll be the next house on the right,” Akaashi said sleepily.

Kiyoko pulled up outside of his house and put the car in park.

Akaashi gathered his stuff and smiled at her, “I really appreciate you helping out so much. I’m sorry that you’ll have to be finding a new job though.”

“I really do like it here.” Kiyoko said, “If there is anything else I can help with. I know this must really be hitting you the hardest.”

Akaashi let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, this sanctuary was what I’ve been working towards since college and now I’ll have to start over. Although, Kuroo keeps telling me I should find something else, something that would be more stable, and I think Tsukishima feels the same way.”

Kiyoko reached over and placed a hand on Akaashi’s arm, “Just do what will make you happy. I know that no matter what, your boyfriends will support you.”

“Boyfriends?!” Akaashi blanched. “Y-you know?”

Kiyoko laughed at his reaction, “Of course I know. I work with all of you guys and it’s pretty obvious, especially when you kissed Bokuto and Kuroo.”

“And you’re okay with it?” Akaashi tensed.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be. I can see how happy you four are together.” Kiyoko said simply.

Akaashi smiled tiredly at her, “Thanks, Kiyoko. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kiyoko waved him off, waiting for him to disappear into his house before driving away. Akaashi toed his shoes off at the door and quietly padded into the dark house. He passed the living room to get to the kitchen, opening the fridge. It was almost time for the sun to rise and Akaashi was starving.

“Akaashi?” a sleepy voice called from the living room.

Akaashi jumped and nearly dropped the Tupperware in his hands. Tsukishima shuffled into the kitchen, his glasses askew.

“Dammit, Tsukishima,” Akaashi whispered, “You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing up so late?”

“You woke me up when you passed the couch.” Tsukishima said as if it were obvious.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch? Did you and Kuroo have another fight?”

Tsukishima frowned as he rubbed his eyes to better wake up, “No, the three of us fell sleep on the couch.”

“Three?” Akaashi peaked into the living room to find Kuroo and Bokuto on the couch, limbs tangled. How had he missed them on his way in?

Tsukishima pushed Akaashi into one of the kitchen chairs and got to work on making Akaashi food. Akaashi protested, saying that it was too early for Tsukishima to be up and cooking. Tsukishima countered with the fact that Akaashi had been out most of the day and all of the night and needed to eat a proper meal. Akaashi knew he wouldn’t win an argument with Tsukishima so he sighed and watched as his boyfriend cooked.

Kuroo let out a loud snore from the living room and Akaashi turned to see Bokuto shifting to wrap himself around Kuroo like a kraken. The two of them were nowhere near small and they easily spilled over the sides of the old, worn couch. “The three of you were asleep on _that_ couch?”

Tsukishima presented Akaashi with fancy looking egg tacos, with bacon on the side and little sausages cut up inside the tacos and cilantro decorating the plate. “Yeah, it wasn’t on purpose, though. We just kind of fell asleep.”

“That couch was small enough for the three of us, now we’ll definitely need a bigger couch.” Akaashi said, gratefully accepting his food.

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the sound of their boyfriends snoring. Akaashi looked over at Tsukishima to find him frowning down at his hands. He reached across the table, “What’re you thinking about?”

Tsukishima cracked a smile, “How is that all of my boyfriends can tell when I have something on my mind?”

“We just know you,” Akaashi said, slipping his fingers between Tsukishima’s long fingers. “What’re you thinking about?”

“I was actually thinking about this carwash idea that Bokuto has. I keep having these doubt that it won’t make enough if we actually go through with it. But it’s a really good idea over all. It’d be a great way to get more people aware of the sanctuary and a chance to get donors and sponsors.”

“A carwash?” Akaashi sat up straight. He’d been racking his mind for some way to save the sanctuary. “We have to do it, Tsukishima. We have to have the carwash so that we can keep the sanctuary open.”

Tsukishima nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly. When had he become attached to something so trivial as an owl sanctuary? When had he started feeling so passionately about it?

 

* * *

 

The next day Bokuto left early for the gym with Kuroo tagging along. Tsukishima left not to long after them, headed over to talk to Daichi about the carwash. Akaashi tried to go with him, but he was still dead tired and his boyfriends convinced him to rest until he had to be at work to meet up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi later.

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo said, excited to see the gym again, “What did the other coaches say about the bite marks on your neck? Did you tell them all about me?”

Bokuto laughed, “Well for one thing, they think the marks are from Tsukishima since they are under the impression that he’s my only boyfriend.”

Kuroo huffed, “That’s not fair. You should tell them that I’m your boyfriend too.”

“Tsukishima said not to tell them unless I know how they’ll react.”

“That’s because Tsukki has had bad experiences with coming out to people about us.” Kuroo said quietly.

Bokuto wanted to ask Kuroo about Tsukishima, but they were already at the owner’s office. He knocked and opened the door when he heard, “Come in.”

“Oh, Bokuto, what can I do for you?” the owner said, putting his cigarette out.

“Ukai,” Bokuto greeted, “I have a favor to ask.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had to stop at four different bathrooms on his way to Daichi’s office to splash cool water on his face. He couldn’t fathom why he was so nervous. It was so unlike him to be nervous about anything. He hadn’t even been nervous when he had suggested to Akaashi and Kuroo that they date each other.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and knocked on Daichi’s office door. To no one’s surprise, Suga answered the door. He smiled at Tsukishima and held the door open for him. Tsukishima mumbled a thanks before stepping up to the desk where Daichi was sitting.

“Tsukishima!” Daichi gestured for Tsukishima to sit, “I was planning on visiting you guys tonight. I heard the owl movers came by yesterday, how are they?”

“They’re good.” Tsukishima said. His hands fidgeted restlessly in his lap. “I have a proposition for you. About the owl sanctuary.”

“Oh?” Daichi said, leaning forward on his desk. Suga moved to lean his hip against the side of the desk.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and looked straight at Daichi. It wouldn’t do to ask for something and not even have the manners to look them straight in the face. “What if we had a carwash for the sanctuary? As in a way to raise money to keep the sanctuary open.”

Daichi rubbed his chin, “I don’t know. The sanctuary is already set to close down and I don’t really think that a carwash would help.”

“It wouldn’t hurt either,” Tsukishima countered.

Daichi shook his head, “I’m sorry, Tsukishima, but—“

“Daichi,” Suga interrupted like he often did, “A carwash is one of the best ways to raise money. And even if the carwash doesn’t raise much that money earned can still go towards everything that needs to be paid for the sanctuary.”

“There’s really no need to draw this whole thing out.” Daichi ran a hand over his face, “We’ve already lost enough money with this sanctuary as is.”

Tsukishima tsked, “We would have been making more money if you had let us add those extra programs like Akaashi wanted.”

Daichi and Suga stared at him. Color flooded Tsukishima’s cheeks, “Forgive me, that was out of line.”

Suga laughed. “That is the kind of enthusiasm we have been looking for. Daichi, let him have the carwash. Maybe they can keep the sanctuary afloat after all.”

Daichi tried to look annoyed, but Tsukishima caught his smile before he said, “Tsukishima, you can have your car wash, but you are in charge of all the planning and executing. And I don’t want any of it interfering with the rest of the zoo or your responsibilities at the sanctuary.”

Tsukishima stood and bowed, “Thank you. We will do our best.”

“Tsukishima,” Suga called as Tsukishima made his way out the office, “Just remember that if you can’t make enough money the sanctuary _will_ be closed down.”

Tsukishima nodded and left. He pulled out his phone to tell his boyfriends the good news and saw that he had a text from Bokuto

 **[Bokuto]:** HE SAID YESS!!! CURRENTLY ROUNDIN UP VOLUNTEERS FOR WHEN DAICHI SAYS YES!!

Tsukishima quickly sent his own text.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

 **[MoonofmyLife]:** Daichi said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why it took me forever to figure out who the gym owner was going to be when it's blindingly obvious it's Ukai
> 
> i dont know about you guys, but im super excited for the carwash (fingers crossed for making enough money to keep the sanctuary open!!)
> 
> i promise more of Ukai and Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come!!
> 
> as always, i love hearing what you guys have to say :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and thank you for everyone who has been commenting. i really am loving this fic so much and it makes me so happy to see other people who love it too!! i'm always open to talking to anyone who wants to talk and will totally take requests for things you want seen in the fic.
> 
> TO ANYONE WHO HAS REQUESTED STUFF FOR THIS FIC: i promise your requests will be in here if they haven't been yet! some of them i'm saving for later chapters and others ill throw at you now!
> 
> so heres chapter 15, idk if anyone wanted, but theres a bit of oikawa and iwaizumi in here

Kuroo hit it off well with the other coaches and Bokuto felt like five more children had been added to their practice as he kept having to round the coaches up and get them back on track. Even Kageyama was hanging out with Kuroo. By the end of practice Bokuto had rounded up a little over a dozen volunteers for the car wash.

“This is great.” Bokuto exclaimed as he and Kuroo headed out of the gym after practice, “Akaashi is going to be so stoked. We can have the carwash next weekend. That’ll give us two days before the sanctuary is supposed to close. And we will make sure it doesn’t.”

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm when they got to the car, pulling him in for a hug. Bokuto laughed nervously, “What was that for?”

“I like seeing you excited,” Kuroo said simply. He leaned forward to drop a light kiss on Bokuto’s lips.

“You’re so cheesy,” Bokuto said, smiling from the kiss.

“The cheesiest.” Kuroo grinned.

Kuroo pulled Bokuto in for another kiss, both unaware of Kageyama walking up behind them. “Bokuto.”

Bokuto pulled back so fast, “Kag-Kageyama.”

“That’s Kuroo,” Kageyama said. Kuroo blushed and Bokuto nodded, “I thought you were dating Tsukishima.”

Bokuto’s face heated up, “Um yeah, I am.”

“But you just kissed Kuroo.” Kageyama paused for Bokuto to disagree, but Bokuto stayed quiet. “Are you cheating on Tsukishima?”

Bokuto shook his head, “No! I would never cheat on Tsukishima!”

“Then why were you kissing Kuroo?” Kageyama crossed his arms.

Bokuto cleared his throat and stared down at the ground, “Well, I’m actually dating Kuroo too.”

Kuroo reached out and entwined their hands. Bokuto was glad for the support. When Kageyama didn’t say anything Bokuto chanced a glance up. Kageyama was frowning. “I guess that makes sense. I thought Kuroo was just clingy, but he wasn’t like that to anyone but you.”

With that Kageyama walked off to his own car. Hinata bounded out of the gym to join him and Bokuto and Kuroo watched as they drove off.

Kuroo tackled Bokuto with a hug, “You see, Bo! He didn’t freak out! You should tell everyone else!”

Bokuto laughed. He _did_ feel a little lighter now that Kageyama knew. Maybe it’d be okay to tell the others.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi watched as Oikawa carefully inspected Dove the Elf Owl. She was the oldest owl at the sanctuary, closing in on her 9th year. She couldn’t fly anymore due to an injury that had landed her in a sanctuary in the first place, but Dove was one of the friendliest owls.

“You said she has several pills she needs?” Oikawa asked. Dove hooted contently in his hands as he brought a light up to her eye.

“Just two,” Akaashi said, “They’re for her wings and because she’s prone to episodes.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa hummed.

“What?” Akaashi asked nervously.

When Oikawa didn’t say anything Iwaizumi spoke up, “Almost all the sanctuaries in the area are close to overpopulation. That means that it’s more than likely that some of the owls will have to be put down.”

“Iwa-chan! You could have said it a bit gentler!”

“If you wanted it said gentler then you should have said something first.”

Akaashi felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, “Put down?”

“Yeah, as in killed.” Iwaizumi clarified.

“Iwa-chan!”

Akaashi gulped and looked at Iwaizumi, “There’s no way to get all the owls into sanctuaries.”

“We’ll try!” Oikawa said, stepping in front of Iwaizumi, “We will push and bother every sanctuary we can to find these owls new homes.”

Akaashi looked around Oikawa to Iwaizumi. Oikawa huffed in exasperation and turned back to inspection the owls.

“We _will_ try our best to find them homes.” Iwaizumi said, “But there’s no guarantee that we’ll be able to find all the owls homes. Especially the ones who are old and on medication.”

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 _This was not okay._ Akaashi was already all for the carwash so that he could keep the sanctuary open, but now he was doubly all for it.

Oikawa threw his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, “We really will try our best, so try not to worry your pretty little head. I’ve checked out all the owls so now Iwa-chan and I will go and find them homes.”

“He looked really stressed.” Iwaizumi said as he and Oikawa headed out of the sanctuary.

Oikawa waved his hand in the air, “He’ll be fine. Hopefully we will get most of these owls relocated,”

Iwaizumi grunted in response. They passed the now empty zoo food court and Oikawa stopped, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm for him to stop too.

“There’s a bathroom over there,” Oikawa whispered, “We could totally have sex in there right now. The zoo closed like an hour ago.”

Iwaizumi groaned, “I don’t know what it is with you and your fascination with having sex in every public bathroom we happen upon.”

“It’s so exciting.” Oikawa said, pulling Iwaizumi towards the bathroom.

“Shittykawa, there’s probably people still cleaning, the zoo just closed.” Iwaizumi grounded himself and smirked as Oikawa tried to unsuccessfully tug him closer to the bathroom.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. We can make it quick!”

Iwaizumi just crossed his arms and watched his boyfriend look stupid. He wished he had a camera on him. Oikawa sighed loudly and hung heavily on Iwaizumi’s arm, staring up at his boyfriend with big eyes, “Please, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi pulled his boyfriend up and brushed their lips together, “Fine, but you have to suck me off.”

Oikawa beamed at him and Iwaizumi let himself be led to the nearest bathroom. Iwaizumi made sure to lock the door behind them. He had learned from experience that it was better to deal with a disgruntled person complaining about a locked bathroom than a furious person shouting about walking in on two guys having sex in the bathroom.

“Quit locking the doors,” Oikawa complained, pulling at Iwaizumi’s clothes.

Iwaizumi let Oikawa pull his shirt off. It was no secret that Oikawa liked getting caught doing things he wasn’t supposed to be doing. It actually turned him on, but Iwaizumi was too turned off by being caught that it never really worked out for them.

Oikawa ran his hands over his boyfriends toned and tanned chest. “God, you’re so hot.”

“Is that the only reason why you like me?” Iwaizumi asked. He grasped at Oikawa’s hair as the man mouthed at his chest, sliding down on his knees.

“Oh yeah,” Oikawa murmured, his face now eye level with Iwaizumi’s crotch. He stroked his boyfriend’s growing erection through his pants before unzipping them and pulling him out. “So hot.”

“Just hurry up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi’s words were harsh, but Oikawa could hear how thick his voice was.

“So impatient, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s breath tickling Iwaizumi’s dick.

He looked up through his eyelashes to smile widely at his disgruntled boyfriend before wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi groaned and leaned back against the bathroom door. His grip tightened in Oikawa’s hair. They’ve been together for years and yet Iwaizumi would never get used to how skilled Oikawa was with his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, his tongue working wonders inside his mouth. Iwaizumi felt teeth graze the underside of his dick and his legs nearly gave out. He tugged on Oikawa’s hair, letting him know he was close and Oikawa pulled himself off.

“Wait—“ Iwaizumi complained, but Oikawa shushed him. He stood up and quickly threw his pants to the floor. Iwaizumi’s eyes hungrily drank in the sight of his boyfriend as his naked ass was presented to him, “I don’t have the patient for stretching you out right now, Tooru.”

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up against his back, trapping himself between a bathroom stall and Iwaizumi, “I’m good, I’m good. All ready for you.”

“God, you’re such a slut,” Iwaizumi said when he felt that Oikawa was already stretched open. He slipped his finger inside him for a moment, watching Oikawa squirm before pressing his dick against his entrance. He slowly pushed into the familiar heat.

“Iwa—” Oikawa groaned, gripping tightly to the bathroom stall.

“You’ve been waiting for this all day, huh?” Iwaizumi said, now fully sheathed inside Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded in answer, too full to answer with actual words.

Iwaizumi pulled back until he was just pressing against Oikawa’s ass. “When did you even find time to open yourself up?”

Iwaizumi stood still, teasing his boyfriend, waiting for an answer. Oikawa whined, but said, “At lunch. When I went to the bathroom.”

Iwaizumi remembered Oikawa coming back from the bathroom flushed, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. He pushed himself back into Oikawa, earning a wanton moan. He set up a steady thrust, imagining Oikawa’s fingers doing the same in the restaurant restroom. “Were you loud? You’re always loud when I open you up.”

“I-I tried not t-to be,” Oikawa stammered. His eyes were shut as he was pressed closer and closer to the stall, the tip of his dick brushing the wall.

“I saw someone go in after you,” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear, “I bet he heard you.”

Oikawa stuttered out a shaky breath as Iwaizumi kept talking. “I bet you tried to be quiet, but you couldn’t. I bet he heard you being a little slut and fingering yourself in the next stall. I bet he had to wait until after you left so that he could jack off.” Iwaizumi caught the shell of Oikawa’s ear between his teeth. “You’re so hot when you finger yourself.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, ready to topple over.

“Just the thought of you with your long fingers up your ass while I was eating twenty feet away is enough to get me going.” Iwaizumi snapped his hips forward faster, “I’m never letting you go to the bathroom alone again.”

“Hajime . . .” Oikawa groaned as he came. It hit the stall in front of him and ran down his legs.

Iwaizumi moaned at the sound of him coming. He rolled his hips quickly, chasing his own orgasm. The little gasps and huffs that Oikawa let out was enough to get him there. Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Oikawa’s hips and pressed himself deep inside his boyfriend as he came.

When he pulled out the two of them dissolved into a fit of laughter as they always did. Iwaizumi grabbed paper towels to clean themselves off, “We are never doing this again. I hate having sex in public bathrooms.”

Oikawa stood still as Iwaizumi carefully cleaned him up, “You say that every time, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, pulling his own pants on. Oikawa got dressed and pecked Iwaizumi on his grumpy face before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out into the dark, closed zoo.

 

* * *

 

The next week passes quickly for everyone, with the carwash set for the upcoming weekend. Kuroo and Bokuto made loads of posters and walked all over town, putting them up everywhere and handing them to anyone who stopped to listen to them. Tsukishima gathered the supplies for the car wash and made sure everyone who wanted to volunteer had their forms filled out properly. Akaashi spent almost every day and night in the sanctuary with Kiyoko. He still had to get everything set for the sanctuary to close.

Three days before the carwash found Akaashi and Kiyoko dismantling the stage as Tsukishima and Kuroo walked in. Akaashi stopped what he was doing to accost his boyfriends about the carwash preparations.

Kuroo laughed, “Calm down, Akaashi. We have everything under control.”

“All the volunteer forms are filled out. We have all the soaps and sponges and towels needed. Poster have been hung.” Tsukishima said, ticking each item off with his fingers.

“And,” Kuroo interjected, “I’ve just about got Tsukki to agree to hold a bake sale too. With his cooking we’d definitely bring in more money.”

Akaashi nodded, “I can’t wait for the carwash so that we can open this place back up.”

Tsukishima patted Akaashi’s shoulder and left to help Kiyoko take down the drapes. Akaashi moved to follow, but Kuroo’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Kuroo said quietly. “I know you want this place opened back up, but there is a possibility that we won’t make enough money.”

Akaashi frowned. There couldn’t be a possibility of failure, not when he needed this place to stay open. For the owls. For himself. To prove to Kuroo that what he’d been doing all these years wasn’t in vain. This was his dream and he wasn’t about to let it go. “We’re going to make enough money.”

Kuroo nodded and kissed Akaashi’s forehead, murmuring against his skin, “Just remember that it’ll be okay if we don’t and you’ll be able to find a better job easily.”

Akaashi yanked himself back, glaring at Kuroo. “Don’t you have your own job you need to do?”

Kuroo sighed, he _did_ need to get back to the lions. He reached out for another kiss before he left, but Akaashi pulled back. Kuroo frowned, “I’ll see you later, then, Akaashi. Bye, Tsukki!”

 

* * *

 

Two days until the carwash and Kuroo had gotten Bokuto to team up with him and convince Tsukishima to have a bake sale. The three of them were crowded in the kitchen as Tsukishima gave them instructions.

“Are you really sure that these won’t spoil before the carwash?” Bokuto asked as he mixed the ingredients.

“They’re cookies,” Tsukishima said, “They’ll be fine. We’ll make everything else tomorrow so they’ll be fresh.”

Kuroo quietly mixed his own ingredients on the other end of the counter. Tsukishima leaned over his shoulder and snag a bit of the cookie dough to taste. “How is it?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima answered. He squinted at his boyfriend when he didn’t say anything back. Kuroo loved it when Tsukishima praised him in the kitchen. “Are you fine?”

Kuroo frowned, “I’ve just been worried about Akaashi. He’s been really worn thin this past week and he isn’t even thinking about the fact that we might not even make enough money to cover all the expenses that the sanctuary has had.”

Bokuto looked up, “Well, this is what he wants. He wants the sanctuary and he’s not willing to let it go so easily.”

“I know,” Kuroo said, “But, he doesn’t even want to think about other jobs that he would be so much better at and he’s just so stressed and I don’t want this to completely ruin him if it doesn’t work out.”

Tsukishima nodded, “I know what you mean, Kuroo, but we have to support him. Like what Bokuto said, this is what he wants.”

The three of them went back to baking. After their first batch of cookies came out of the oven, Tsukishima took half a dozen and packaged them up neatly in a sandwich bag. He handed it to Bokuto, “Take these to Akaashi and Kiyoko.”

Bokuto nodded. On his way to the zoo, Bokuto stopped for some pizza. Akaashi and Kiyoko had been working nonstop and were no doubt hungry and tired. Sure enough the sanctuary looked different than it had the last time he had been. The stage had been taken completely down and put who knows where. Bokuto spotted Akaashi and Kiyoko trying to get a sleepy owl to take its medicine.

“Hello, Bokuto,” Kiyoko called when she saw him.

“Hey, I brought you guys food and cookies.” said Bokuto.

Kiyoko finally got the owl to swallow its pill and Akaashi let it fly away. Akaashi gave Bokuto a tired smile, “Sorry, Bokuto, but I’m too busy to eat right now.” He said before leaving.

Kiyoko and Bokuto watched him go. Kiyoko sighed, “We really aren’t that busy, Bokuto. Akaashi just keeps finding more and more things to do. I think what he really wants is to spend as much time in here as possible.”

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Kiyoko shook her head, “I can’t even find anything that I can help with here.”

“Well, I’ll be heading out. You’ll make sure he eats some food, right?” Bokuto had heard the Akaashi was hardly eating now, getting too distracted by the sanctuary and the carwash.

Kiyoko nodded, “I’ll try.”

 

* * *

 

The evening before the carwash Bokuto was letting himself into his boyfriends’ house. Tsukishima had given him the key and told him he’d be home soon to make sure all the baked goods were packaged neatly. Bokuto opened his mouth to call out, but stopped when he heard Akaashi shouting. He had never heard Akaashi raise his voice before.

“Why can’t you just support me?!”

“I do support you, babe!” Kuroo shouted back.

“Don’t babe me!”

Bokuto quietly stepped into the house. Kuroo and Akaashi’s voices ripped through the house from the bedroom, the door hanging open. “You’re stressed, Akaashi—“

“Stop. Just stop pretending that you support what I’m doing. I know that I depend on your and Tsukishima’s income and I know that so far my career path has never been financially stable, but I want this! Why can’t you see that?!”

Bokuto wondered if he should leave. This was a personal matter, even though they were his boyfriends, this was between Akaashi and Kuroo.

“You know that’s not—“

“Just shut the fuck up, Kuroo!” Akaashi screamed. Something fell to the ground with a crash.

Akaashi came storming out of the room. His eyes were red when he spared Bokuto a quick glance before hurrying past him. The front door opened for Tsukishima and Akaashi pushed past him.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo rushed out of the room and stopped when he saw Bokuto and Tsukishima. “D-did you hear?”

Bokuto nodded and a sob fell from Kuroo. Tsukishima was quick to hold up Kuroo as he started crying. Bokuto felt completely helpless. What was he supposed to do?

Tsukishima led Kuroo to the couch. He turned to Bokuto, “I got Kuroo, could you take care of Akaashi?”

Bokuto nodded and left the house.

 

* * *

 

It took Bokuto an hour to find Akaashi. He found him at the fair that had rolled into town the other day. Akaashi was watching a couple play a shooting game. They kept taking breaks to laugh at each other and kiss before going back to the game.

Bokuto came up next to his boyfriend, not sure what to say. Akaashi sniffled and Bokuto turned to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto said softly, pulling Akashi in for a hug. Akaashi gasped loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around Bokuto. Akaashi cried harder and Bokuto held him murmuring, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

It took a few minutes, but Akaashi finally calmed down enough for Bokuto to pull him back to look at his face. He wiped Akaashi’s face dry. Akaashi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Bokuto kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

“You don’t have to say anything right now.” Bokuto said. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand pulled him to the shooting game that the other couple had vacated. His eyes lit up when he saw the selection of prizes. “I’m going to win you that one, Akaashi.”

Akaashi followed Bokuto’s pointing finger and laughed. Hanging above them was the biggest stuffed owl he had ever seen. It was all grey with hints of white. “W-where would I even put that?”

Bokuto wanted to hug Akaashi tight with the way his voice shook. It was obvious that he had been crying and Bokuto just wanted to make him happy again. He leaned over to kiss Akaashi again. Bokuto picked up the gun and aimed, “We’ll just have to let it share the bed with us. You better start thinking of a good name.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto effortlessly hit the target. He felt warmer every time Bokuto looked at him with his dazzling smile. Bokuto shouted in victory and Akaashi was suddenly handed a very large owl.

Bokuto laughed, “Akaashi! The owl is almost half your size!”

Akaashi laughed too, pressing his face into his prize. It smelled like smoke from the neighboring barbeque and like plastic, as if it had just been taken out of the package, but to Akaashi it smelled amazing.

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and led him to the next game. It was a strength tester. Akaashi barely had time to readjust his owl before he saw the whole tower light up and Bokuto being told to pick any prize he wanted. Bokuto scanned the stuffed animals before settling on a monkey that could be secured to your back—which he promptly secured to Akaashi’s back.

They spent the next twenty minutes moving from carnival game to carnival game. To Akaashi’s surprise Bokuto won every single one. And with each win, Bokuto would hand Akaashi a new stuffed animal.

“Wait,” Akaashi called as Bokuto started for yet another game. “I don’t think I can carry any more prizes, Bokuto.”

Bokuto turned to see that his boyfriend was almost buried behind the stuffed animals in his arms. He had a monkey clinging to his back, a giant owl in his hands, a panda bear tucked into the crook of his arm, a Pusheen Cat in the crook of his other, and several small owls crammed everywhere else.

“Okay, let’s at least get some cotton candy before we go back home.” Bokuto said, leading Akaashi to the nearest table where he dropped all his stuffed animals except the giant owl. Bokuto took off to find some cotton candy and Akaashi smiled down at his pile of stuffed animals.

“I hope you like the blue cotton candy,” Bokuto said when he returned. Akaashi gladly took it. Bokuto watched him silently eat, hugging the owl to him. “Have you decided on a name for that owl?”

Akaashi nodded, “I’m going to call it BJ.”

 _His voice sounds better, not as ragged._ Bokuto thought. He nodded at his boyfriend’s words before they actually processed. “Wait, you’re calling it BJ? As in blowjob?”

Akaashi’s eyes opened wide, “No! BJ as in Bokuto Jr! I didn’t even know BJ stood for blowjob!”

Bokuto chuckled, leaned over for a cotton candy filled kiss. “I think BJ is cute.”

“You’re making fun of me,” Akaashi mumbled, but he accepted the kiss, smiling at Bokuto.

They sat quietly, each finishing their cotton candy. Bokuto wondered if now was a good time to ask Akaashi back to the house. What he ready?

Before Bokuto could say anything Akaashi sighed, “You know, this isn’t even a new argument. I think that’s why it hurts this much. Every time it’s like opening an old wound.”

Bokuto turned to see Akaashi squeezing BJ against him as he looked at Bokuto, his eyes misty. “I feel like Kuroo just wants me to let go of my dream,” Akaashi continued. “He’s always bringing up job opportunities and other options for me, subtly hinting that I’m not going down the right path. But, like, I’ve always known what I wanted. I’ve always wanted to open a sanctuary and I knew that it would be tough. I had no financial help from my family and during college I didn’t even have my own place. I’d stay at friend’s places and sleep on their couches. When Kuroo, Tsukishima and I got together I hardly ever contributed to the finances. All my money was going to paying college debts. Kuroo would constantly get mad at me. Saying I was wasting my potential, that there were so many high paying jobs that wanted me, but that’s just not what I wanted. That’s still not what I want.”

Akaashi sniffled, bringing the heel of his hand up to rub his eye. “An-and I know he just wants the best f-for me,” Akaashi stuttered, his tears starting to fall over, “H-he just p-pushes. He pushes everyone to do th-their best and my best is n-not my dream t-this owl s-sanctuary is.”

Bokuto held his arms open and Akaashi moved to sit in his lap, pressing his face into Bokuto’s shoulder. Akaashi took a deep breath, “Sometimes I wonder if he’d right. I mean, I know he’s right about me being stressed. I can feel it.”

Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s back. He’d never heard him talk so much. Bokuto cleared his throat, “I don’t think there’s a particular right path. Just the path that you choose and the path that you don’t.”

Bokuto wanted to say more. He wanted to be Akaashi’s rock. He wanted to be able to make this whole thing better, but he just didn’t know what else to say and he felt so useless.

“Do you think he’ll resent the path I’ve chosen?” Akaashi’s voice was small.

“If there’s one thing that I’ve learned,” Bokuto said, “It’s that Kuroo is stubborn.”

Akaashi clenched at Bokuto’s shirt and Bokuto kissed the top of his head, continuing, “But Kuroo is also understanding and loving. I know for a fact that Kuroo loves you.”

“I just want him to support my dream.”

“He does,” Bokuto pushed Akaashi back so he could stare into his eyes. Bokuto held his face between his hands, a thumb swiping away a fallen tear, “I’ve heard him talk about you and your sanctuary. He’s so proud of you and he supports you, he really does. Even though it’s not the path he wants for you, he will follow you down it. Because he loves you.”

Akaashi nodded. He had to hold onto that. Kuroo loved him. Sometimes Akaashi would find himself wondering what he brought to their relationship. Why they were even dating him. He was always having to be reminded that he really was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry, i have no idea what i was doing with that bathroom iwaoi scene (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ but i put it in anyways
> 
> i hope you guys are ready for the carwash because that'll be next chapter!!
> 
> also I PROMISE I LOVE AKAASHI!!! i really do love him! sorry for making him cry! . . . i'll just go work on the next chapter now . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carwash time!!

The morning of the carwash Akaashi woke up with a headache. He rubbed his face and blearily looked around. He was in his bedroom. He could feel Bokuto sleeping behind him, in front of him was his stuffed owl, BJ. The owl’s large mass helped to fill the bed, but Akaashi was still aware of how empty the bed was. He remembered coming home last night with Bokuto to find Kuroo asleep alone in the spare bedroom. Tsukishima, who had waited for them to come home, said that he’d sleep with Kuroo and that Bokuto and Akaashi could take the main bed.

Akaashi felt horrible. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. He felt groggy and exhausted from the crying the night before. And worst of all, he felt guilty.

Akaashi slipped out of bed and headed down the hall. He could hear Tsukishima in the kitchen as he opened the door to the spare bedroom. All the lights were off and from the light of the hall Akaashi could just make out a bundle of covers in the far corner of the bed. He shut the door behind him and slowly climbed onto the bed.

The bundle of covers jumped and fell back to reveal Kuroo. He blinked and tried to hide among the covers again when he saw Akaashi.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, his voice thick from just waking up.

“Go away,” Kuroo muttered through the sheets.

Akaashi was shocked to hear that Kuroo’s voice was hoarse, as if he’d been crying all night. He reached over and tugged at the covers. Kuroo held onto them tight. Akaashi gripped harder and pulled. The two of them fought over the covers, Akaashi calling his boyfriend’s name, Kuroo only grunting and holding fast to the covers.

Akaashi finally won, yanking the covers away to expose Kuroo, still in his clothes from yesterday.

His red rimmed eyes blinked tiredly at Akaashi. Kuroo rubbed his nose, “Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered. He’d never seen his boyfriend like this. He’s seen Kuroo cry, sure, but at little things, like sappy movies or those rescue animal commercials, but never in their entire relationship had Akaashi seen Kuroo cry after a fight. “Kuroo, are you okay?”

Kuroo ignored Akaashi and tried to get his covers back. When Akaashi held it out of his reach Kuroo gave up. He curled into a ball and hid his face in the pillows.

“Kuroo, can we talk?” Akaashi’s guilt was rapidly growing. He knew he had exploded yesterday during their fight. He rarely yelled and he had freaked himself out yesterday when it happened. “Tetsurou?”

Kuroo didn’t answer.

“He’ll be fine.”

Akaashi turned to see Tsukishima leaning against the doorframe. Akaashi wrung his hands in the covers. “How do you know? I’ve never seen him like this.”

Tsukishima sighed and readjusted his glasses. “He’s like this after every fight, Akaashi, and he’s always fine afterwards.”

“What?” Akaashi turned to look at Kuroo who seemed to flinch under his gaze even though he still had his face buried in the pillows.

Tsukishima sighed again, “Go wake up Bokuto. Breakfast is ready. We have to be at the gym in an hour to set up for the carwash.”

Akaashi climbed out of the bed. He gave Kuroo one last look before heading for the master bedroom. Bokuto had wrapped himself around the stuffed owl, obliviously snoring away. Akaashi shook his shoulder, “Bokuto, wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Bokuto muttered, pressing his face against the owl.

“We have to get up for the carwash, Bokuto,” Akaashi wanted to climb back in bed too.

“Ten more minutes,” came Bokuto’s muffled voice.

“Tsukishima made breakfast.”

Bokuto sat up and rubbed at his face, “I’m up.”

Bokuto could already smell the breakfast wafting from the kitchen. His stomach rumbled in anticipation for Tsukishima’s amazing cooking. “Hey, have you gotten a chance to—“

Bokuto stopped midsentence when he saw Akaashi standing next to him. Akaashi’s head hung low and Bokuto could just hear his unsteady breathing. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes were red again, just like last night, “I made Kuroo cry.”

Bokuto quickly sat up, making room for Akaashi to crawl into his lap. Bokuto wrapped his thick arms around his boyfriend.

“Tsukishima said he always cries after our fights.” Akaashi was shaking, “I never knew.”

Bokuto pressed a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head, “Is he okay?”

“Tsukishima said he will be. He said he always is.” Akaashi pulled back, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I did this to him.”

Bokuto frowned. To be honest, Bokuto had no idea what to do or say. The four of them had only been together about three weeks. Compared to the five plus years that Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo had been together, that was nothing. How was he supposed to help with this when he was still so new to this?

Bokuto pulled Akaashi back into his arms, hugging him tight to his chest. “It’s going to be okay. It always is.”

“But—“

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Bokuto said, not giving Akaashi a chance to talk. “We’ll sit here for thirty seconds and feel sad. After that we’ll get up and get ready for the day. We have the carwash today. You and Kuroo can talk tonight.”

“Bokuto—“

“Obviously this isn’t the first time this has happened, so Kuroo will be fine.” Bokuto stared at Akaashi until he finally nodded, burying his face in Bokuto’s chest.

 

* * *

 

An hour into the carwash and it looked like it was going to be a flop. It was getting pretty hot out and it wasn’t even noon yet. The parking lot only had a few cars parked in it and they were for the gym. Akaashi was pacing next to the little bake sale Tsukishima had set up. All the kids were running around, tossing volleyballs about and occasionally splashing each other with water. Bokuto and Kuroo were washing the only car that had shown up at the carwash so far.

Akaashi bit at his thumbnail, watching Kuroo and Bokuto as he paced. Kuroo still hadn’t spoken to him, but he seemed totally normal. He was laughing with Bokuto like he always did.

“Akaashi, stop pacing.”

Akaashi tore his eyes from his boyfriends to look at his other boyfriend. Tsukishima was tapping away at his phone, not even looking at Akaashi.

“Kuroo is fine, Akaashi.”

“But he was crying. Kuroo doesn’t cry.”

Tsukishima sighed and put his phone down. “Kuroo does cry. He cries after every fight with you. He cries because he knows he’s hurt you and it hurts him to hurt you. But after every fight he is fine, because you are fine.”

Akaashi worried at his lip, “I never knew that I made him cry.”

“And now you do.” Tsukishima picked his phone back up. “If it’s going to bother you so much then go talk to him.”

Akaashi looked back at Kuroo and Bokuto. They waved as the car they had just washed drove away. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Kuroo and Bokuto wiped their faces with a dry towel. “That makes one,” Kuroo said.

“I’m sure it’ll pick up soon.” Bokuto replied

Kuroo nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

“Um, Kuroo, can I borrow you or a moment?” Akaashi asked, appearing at their sides.

Bokuto watched as Kuroo followed Akaashi into a shaded part in front of the gym. He sure hoped they were going to have a proper talk. Bokuto had started to notice that the four of them weren’t very good at actually talking to each other.

“Bokuto!!”

Bokuto turned just in time to be splashed with a water hose. He blinked the water from his eyes to find Tanaka pointing a hose at him. He was surrounded by little giggling preteens.

“You see guys? I told you I could get him.” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Ohoho?” Bokuto said. The water had actually felt good after washing a car in the heat, “You think you can just get me that easily?”

Tanaka shrugged, “Didn’t I already?”

Without warning Bokuto ran straight at Tanaka. The coach dropped the hose and took off, Bokuto close on his heels. The kids squealed with delight as they watched their coaches chase each other around the parking lot.

Hinata sidled up next to Tsukishima, Kageyama close behind him. Tsukishima ignored them. He had only met the other coaches Bokuto worked with once and he remembered them being rather annoying. He’d rather not interact with them.

“Tsukishima!” The orange haired one shouted, “I heard you made all these cookies and brownies and cakes. Wow! They look so amazing.”

“Tsk, it’s just baking. Anyone can do that.” Tsukishima’s phone dinged and he picked it up, quickly typing a response.

“Baking is so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, “I wished I could bake!”

Tsukishima wondered if Hinata had any other volume aside from loud. He seemed to shout everything he said. “Baking isn’t that hard.”

Hinata grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, “Will you teach me?!”

Tsukishima tsked again and yanked his arm away, “As if.”

“Wah! Please!” Hinata tried to grab Tsukishima again, but Tsukishima easily evaded. He decided that he didn’t like Hinata.

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because.”

“You’re so stingy.” Hinata pouted. “Stingyshima.”

“How original.” Tsukishima muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Hinata exclaimed.

Tsukishima sighed.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, pulling the orange haired guy’s attention away from Tsukishima, “Someone’s here for a carwash.”

Tsukishima watched at Hinata’s eyes lit up and he bound off towards the car that had just pulled up. Kageyama made no move to follow and Tsukishima groaned inwardly. Did he have to deal with this guy too?

Kageyama stayed quiet and the two of them watched Hinata talk animatedly to the driver of the car, directing her where to park.

“It doesn’t seem like this carwash is going to help much.” Kageyama observed.

“Don’t let Akaashi hear you say that.” Tsukishima said, gesturing to where Kuroo and Akaashi were still talking.

Kageyama squinted at them as Kuroo pulled Akaashi in for a kiss. “You guys are dating Akaashi too?”

Tsukishima nearly dropped his phone. He turned to sharply glare at Kageyama. “Who told you?”

Kageyama frowned, “What do you mean who told me? Is it a secret?”

“Who told you?” Tsukishima repeated.

“Bokuto.” Kageyama relented, “Is it a secret that you guys are dating?”

Tsukishima bit his lip, “No.”

“Then why are you acting like it’s a secret?”

Tsukishima was saved from answering that when a woman walked up. “Oh!” she said, “I didn’t know there was a bake sale too!”

“Hello, Mrs. Jaeger.” Kageyama greeted the woman.

“Kageyama, how’s Eren’s temper fairing?”

“Well, he’s learning to redirect it.” Kageyama said, happy to talk about the progress of one of his team members.

“That’s fantastic!” Mrs. Jaeger pulled some money from her purse and handed it to Kageyama, “Hinata said to give you the money for the carwash. I’ll also take one of these cookies. They look delicious.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama and Tsukishima said as they took the money.

Mrs. Jaeger took a bite of Tsukishima’s cookie, “Oh my, this is amazing. Did you make this?” She asked Kageyama.

Kageyama pointed at Tsukishima. “It was him.”

“You are a great baker.” Mrs. Jaeger complimented, “I’m going to make sure everyone I know comes and tries your cookies.”

Tsukishima thanked her for the compliment as she pulled her phone out. He and Kageyama watched as Mrs. Jaeger walked off, talking rapidly into her phone.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Kageyama said after a moment of silence.

“What? Being good at baking?” Tsukishima asked.

“Dating three guys.”

Tsukishima whirled to grab Kageyama’s shirt. “I’m not ashamed of it and you don’t get to talk about it. We don’t go around announcing that we’re all together because people are cruel and I don’t want Bokuto to get hurt. Don’t you dare talk to anyone about this unless Bokuto brings it up.”

Kageyama ripped Tsukishima’s hands off of him, taking a step back. “I’m not stupid and I’m not going to go around telling people about your relationship. That’s you guys’ decision.” Kageyama walked off, turning to add, “And I’m not going to hurt Bokuto. Like I said, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. If people won’t accept you that’s on them, not you.”

Tsukishima let out a heavy breath. He was ready for the day to be over. He wanted to take his boyfriends home and crawl under the covers with them. His eyes wondered to where Bokuto and Tanaka had several kids helping them clean Mrs. Jaeger’s car. Bokuto was soaking wet and Tsukishima could easily see his muscles under his white shirt that clung to his body.

 _I’m going to rip that shirt off of him the second I get him alone._ Tsukishima thought, staring at the way Bokuto’s back muscles moved under his wet shirt as he leaned over the hood of the car.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima turned, finding a laughing freckled face. “Yamaguchi.”

“You were really zoned out, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said with a laugh, knowing exactly what had Tsukishima so zoned out. “Should I give Bokuto a heads up?”

Tsukishima stole one last glance at Bokuto who was laughing as the kids splashed him with water. “No.”

“Okay, just try not to look so turned on by seeing your boyfriend wet. There are kids around.” Yamaguchi said, picking up a cookie.

Tsukishima took the money Yamaguchi handed him, “Did you bring them?”

“You sound so cryptic, Tsukki.”  Yamaguchi munched on his cookie, “But yes, I brought them.”

Yamaguchi gestured to the parking lot entrance as cars started driving in. They pulled up to the carwash, parking where they were told and heading towards the bake sale to pay for the carwash.

“That’s everyone from the bar and my bike gang and as many of their relatives as I could convince to come.” Yamaguchi said, smiling as Tsukishima handled the money.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi.” The freckled guy beamed at his best friend, happy for the praise.

“Yeah, thanks, Yamaguchi,” a blonde in a frilly blue dress said, pushing her way to the front of the line. “My mother has been needing her car cleaned since forever.”

“Yachi, you came,” Yamaguchi said with a blush.

“And so did you last night,” Yachi said with a smirk at how flustered Yamaguchi became.

“Yachi, there are kids around.” Yamaguchi stammered.

“Are you saying we should go somewhere else? Like on a date somewhere?” Yachi asked.

“A-a date?!” Yamaguchi stammered.

“Yes,” Tsukishima interjected. The three of them were the only ones left at the bake sale stand now. Tsukishima smiled at Yachi, “Yamaguchi told me he was making sure to invite you so that you two could go on a date.”

Yachi’s face lit up and she squealed, throwing her arms around Yamaguchi’s neck. “I had almost given up that you were ever going to ask me out!”

“Yes, yes, very sweet. Now go have fun. Maybe you guys can stop being gross lovey dovey fuck buddies and start being a gross lovey dovey couple.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his face beet red.

Yachi was as just as red, but her eyes were glowing and she eagerly dragged Yamaguchi to his motorcycle for their date.

The carwash started to really pick up after that. All the people that Yamaguchi had convinced to come eagerly donated extra money for the sanctuary and a few of them agreed to be continuous sponsors.

True to her word, Mrs. Jaeger had called all of her friends and they started showing up in their minivans and SUVs. The moms flocked to the bake sale, along with the kids they had brought and soon Tsukishima was wondering if maybe they should have made more cookies, brownies, and cakes. The mothers gushed over Tsukishima’s baking skills.

“Oh my,” one mother said, pulling all the other mothers and Tsukishima’s attention to the carwash.

Kids were rushing around, splashing water and washing cars, but that hadn’t been what had caught their attention. Around one of the bigger cars were the coaches and Kuroo and Akaashi. All of them were soaking wet and shirtless. Tsukishima felt like he was about to have a serious nosebleed. Kuroo’s tan chest was wet and glistening. Bokuto’s toned stomach was covered in suds. Akaashi leaned over the car, his ass on display and water dripping from his exposed back. Tsukishima thought he was going to have a heart attack from just seeing his boyfriends, but the coaches were just as alluring as them.

Tanaka’s skin was tanner than Kuroo’s and just as defined. Hinata—who Tsukishima would have never thought to have much muscle—was sporting a nice six pack. Even Kageyama’s light skin looked amazing as he muscles moved under the water that drenched him. And then there was Nishinoya who was as equally wet and clinging to the back of someone Tsukishima had never seen before. Mr. Stranger was shredded. He was tall with his long hair in a bun and his dazzling smile was enough to make Tsukishima wonder if he should ditch his boyfriends and run away with this handsome stranger.

“Wow,” One mother said. Tsukishima had to agree.

Another mother pulled her phone from her pocket, “I’m calling Mai. She need her car washed.”

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the afternoon Tsukishima sold his last baked good, their donation jar had had to be emptied four times already and was sitting stuffed full, and they had a stack of checks from local shop owners who had promised to be regular sponsors for the sanctuary.

Akaashi couldn’t stop grinning as he sat next to Tsukishima behind the empty bake sale table. “I think we’re going to actually pull this off.”

Tsukishima nodded, unable to hide his own smile.

“Hey, Akaashi, Tsukishima!”

The two of them looked up. Oikawa smiled at them.

“I stopped by to get my car washed,” Oikawa said. “You guys look busy.”

Akaashi nodded, “People just keep coming and now that people are coming to the gym too, they’re stopping by to get their car washed as they work out.”

“It looks like everyone is working real hard,” Oikawa said, watching the volleyball kids washing various cars. “Iwaizumi will be by soon, he’s picking up pizza for everyone.”

“That’s very nice of him,” Akaashi said, “I know the kids will love it.”

“We also have this for you,” Oikawa said, pulling a check from his pocket and handing it to Akaashi, “We would really hate for the sanctuary to close.”

Akaashi stared down at the check and Tsukishima peaked over his shoulder.

“That’s very generous of you,” Tsukishima said. Oikawa hadn’t struck him as the generous type, “Thank you.”

Oikawa waved away the thanks just as Iwaizumi pulled up. It didn’t take long to convince the kids to take a break for pizza.

Bokuto nabed Kuroo’s pizza, making Kuroo chase him to get his pizza back. They ended up a little ways away from the rest of the group.

Bokuto let Kuroo bite into his pizza before he asked, “Are you and Akaashi okay?”

Kuroo chewed at his pizza for a moment before answering. “Yeah, we’re okay. We talked and I think we’ll be okay.”

“That’s good,” Bokuto said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kuroo bumped his shoulder with Bokuto’s, “We’re going to be fine, Bo, we always are, so stop worrying.”

“I’m not worrying.” Bokuto argued.

“You have been worrying all day!”

“Have not,” Bokuto bit his pizza.

“I have seen you sneaking looks at me and Akaashi all day.” Kuroo said.

“Nuh huh,”

“Oh my God,” Kuroo sighed. He picked up a nearby hose and pointed it at Bokuto. “Admit you were worried or I’ll spray you.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “Really, Kuroo? I finally dried off.”

“Admit you were worried.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

“Whatever you say,” Kuroo said, turning the hose on and drenching his boyfriend. Bokuto shouted, his pizza being washed away.

“Fine I was worried!” Bokuto yelled over the water.

“I told you!” Kuroo yelled back.

Bokuto tried to block the water, but he was still getting soaked, “Turn it off, Kuroo!”

“Never!”

Bokuto reached for another hose and shot it straight at Kuroo’s face. He heard Kuroo shriek and the water hitting him stopped for a moment before it came back full force. Bokuto ducked to the side and took off for cover, Kuroo running after him.

They used two unwashed cars for cover, trying their best to hit each other. Kuroo peaked over the car he was using as a shield just in time to be hit in the face with a water balloon. Bokuto’s loud laughter could be heard across the parking lot.

“Where the hell did he get water balloons from?” Kuroo asked aloud.

“From me,” a quiet voice said.

Kuroo turned to find a kid holding several water balloons in her arms.

“Did you want these ones?” she asked.

Kuroo nodded, “Thanks, kid.”

“It’s Mikasa.”

“Thanks, Mikasa.” Kuroo said as he launched a water balloon over the cars. He heard Bokuto shout as he was hit and Kuroo high fived Mikasa.

Things escalated quickly. Water balloons sailed through the air rapidly and kids flocked to either Bokuto’s side or Kuroo’s side, supplying them with plenty of water balloons to throw. The water balloon fight went on for maybe twenty minutes before they finally ran out of water balloons.

Kuroo peaked over the cars and saw Bokuto’s white shirt whipping about in the air.

“Truce?” Bokuto called, peaking his head over a car, his hair plastered to his face.

“Truce!” Kuroo agreed.

The kids sighed at the end of the water balloon fight, but eagerly got back to washing cars, where they could easily spray each other with the water hoses.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were helping the kids and the coaches clean up at the end of the carwash when a car drove up. The passenger side window rolled down and Suga stuck his head out.

“Do you guys have time for one more car?”

Suga and Daichi got out of their car as Kuroo rounded up a few kids to help him wash the car.

“How’d today go?” Daichi asked, nodding in greeting to everyone.

“Really well,” Akaashi answered. “We don’t know how much we’ve made so far, but it really does look promising.”

Daichi nodded, “You all seem so devoted to this sanctuary. It’s such a nice change of pace to find that. For your sake, I hope this works out.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi nodded.

“Don’t look so serious!” Suga exclaimed, punching their shoulders, “We aren’t here to fire you! We’re just here to get a carwash and to support you!”

Suga looped his arm through Daichi’s and led him over to mingle with a few parents who were starting to show up to pick up their kids.

“Daichi gives me anxiety.” Bokuto said, watching the zoo director laugh at something Suga said. “Are he and Suga a thing?”

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima shrugged, turning his attention back to cleaning up.

“I think they’re married.” Akaashi said.

“What, really?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah, it makes sense, doesn’t it?” Akaashi answered.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and stared at the way Suga talked and the way Daichi gravitated closer to him. “I guess it’s possible.”

“What’s possible?” Kuroo asked, coming up behind his boyfriends.

“Akaashi said that Daichi and Suga might be married.” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Why don’t you guys just ask them?” Kuroo suggested.

“Yeah, go ask them, Bokuto,” Tsukishima said.

“Why me?”

“You wanted to know,” Akaashi said.

“You wanted to know too!” Bokuto countered. Daichi seemed scary to him.

The four of them argued about it for a few minutes until Bokuto was convinced to go and ask Daichi and Suga if they were married. Bokuto cursed his boyfriends as he walked across the parking lot. They were cowards and they were mean for making him go and ask. Daichi was scary.

“Oh, Bokuto!” Daichi greeted when Bokuto finally made it to where he and Suga were standing. “I heard that you were the one to get everything settled with the gym owner to have the carwash here. Good job, I’m quite impressed.”

Bokuto smiled, “Thanks.”

 “Tsukishima and Akaashi speak very highly of you. I heard Akaashi offered you a job at the sanctuary but you turned it down?” Daichi said. Suga stood close to him, listening to every word.

“Yes, I like my job here at the gym. I’m happy here.”

Daichi nodded in understanding, “Well, if you ever change your mind, I’m sure I can find a job for you at the zoo, even if the sanctuary doesn’t open back up.”

“Thank you, that’s very nice of you.” Bokuto said.

Maybe Daichi wasn’t so scary after all.

“Bokuto!”

Bokuto, Daichi, and Suga turned as a man in an orange hoodie approached them.

“Ukai,” Bokuto greeted. He gestured towards Daichi and Suga, “This is the zoo director, Daichi. And that’s Suga. Daichi, Suga, meet Ukai, the owner of the gym.”

Daichi held his hand out, smiling at Ukai, “It’s nice to meet you, Ukai. Thank you very much for letting my employees use your parking lot.”

“No problem at all,” Ukai said politely. “I was actually coming to see if I could become a sponsor for the sanctuary.”

“Of course,” Daichi said. He turned and called for Tsukishima and Akaashi and Kuroo who had been watching the exchange. He introduced them to Ukai before saying that he and Suga were going to head out.

Ukai pulled a check out and handed it to Akaashi, “I remember the owls being my favorite part of the zoo when I was a kid. I’d really hate for your sanctuary to close because it doesn’t have enough money. I hope this is enough to help keep it open and I’d like to become a regular sponsor too.”

Akaashi stared down at the check in his hands. It was more than half of what they needed to keep the sanctuary open, which was saying it was quite a bit of money. “Ukai this is amazing. I really believe you just helped make sure we open back up. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just try and keep this sanctuary open.” Ukai said before heading back into the gym.

“Did we do it?” Bokuto asked, “Did we manage to keep the sanctuary open?”

“I think so,” Akaashi said, smiling down at the check in his hand.

Bokuto tackled Akaashi, grabbing Tsukishima and Kuroo to pull them close too. Kuroo kissed Akaashi. Akaashi looked up at him, eyes shining, and smiled. Kuroo smiled back and tried to breath in the crushing bear hug Bokuto was giving them.

 

* * *

 

Everything was packed up and Kuroo and Tsukishima were just waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi to finish their goodbyes.

“Hopefully Akaashi will finally take a breather now that the carwash is over.” Kuroo said “He’s stretched himself too far.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement. Akaashi had seemed okay for the most part today, but there was no doubt that he was completely stressed and worn out from the whole situation.

Bokuto laughed at the joke Tanaka made. “Thanks for coming out today, guys.”

Akaashi bobbed his head, “Yeah, thank you.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Tanaka said, tossing his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.

Hinata bounced on his feet next to Kageyama, “We had loads of fun today, didn’t we, Kageyama?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed.

“If you ever need another carwash I’ll definitely help.” Nishinoya said, “Especially if it means seeing this hot thing soaking wet and half naked again.”

Nishinoya slapped the ass of the guy standing next to him. The guy yelped and jumped at the contact, making everyone laugh.

Bokuto held his hand out, “It was nice to finally meet you, Asahi,” he said.

Asahi composed himself from the ass slapping and took Bokuto’s hand, “Likewise, Bokuto.”

Akaashi and Bokuto finally said goodbye and they all headed their separate ways. Bokuto smiled at Kuroo and Tsukishima when they got to the car. “I am so tired, guys.”

“Agreed,” Kuroo said, climbing into the driver’s seat, “Let’s go home and sleep. You’re gonna spend the night, Bokuto?”

Bokuto nodded his head, “I feel like I practically live at you guys’ place now.”

Akaashi laughed as he opened his door to climb in. He opened his mouth to say something, but it never came out as suddenly his vision blurred. He tried to climb into the car, but his foot missed and he started to fall, passing out before Bokuto caught him just in time to keep him from hitting the parking lot ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you guys think????
> 
> i'm thinking of starting to add chapters about the other characters and their lives a bit, just to add variety and to see all my beautiful ships sail. is there any characters you guys want to see a chapter about in particular?
> 
> also just in case anyone didn't catch it, Mr. Stranger was Asahi.
> 
> sorry for not having much of Asahi in this chapter D:


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have a smut riddled chapter as an apology for everything i put akaashi through

“Is he okay?”

“He just needs some rest.”

“But he passed out.”

“Yeah, he fainted. Maybe we should call the doctor.”

“That’ll just lead to us paying someone to tell us that he needs to rest.”

“I’ve never seen him pass out like that before.”

“He’s overworked himself, it’s something that happens.”

“Oh, God, he should never go back to work if this sort of stuff happens all the time.”

“I didn’t say it happens all the time. It’s just something that _could_ happen under the right circumstances, and with Akaashi it _did_ happen.”

Akaashi stirred when he heard his name.

“What if he doesn’t wake up? Can we call the doctor then?”

“Shut up, Bokuto, he’s already waking up.”

Akaashi slowly blinked, the blurry world around him slowly coming into focus. He was lying in a bed and there were people hovering over him.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi stared at the people hovering over him until he recognized them as his boyfriends. The one who had just spoke was leaning close to him.

“B-bokuto?” Akaashi’s voice sounded raw.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing himself on top of Akaashi, who let out an oomph as the breath was knocked out of him.

“Bokuto! Careful!”

Akaashi felt Bokuto being pulled off of him and he looked up to see Tsukishima doing the pulling. Bokuto let him be pulled away, making room for Kuroo.

“How are you feeling Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, “Do you want some water? Maybe some food? Do you want me to run you a bath?”

“Slow down, Kuroo,” Akaashi cleared his throat in hopes it wouldn’t sound so wrecked, “Some water would be nice.”

“I’ll get you water, Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted before disappearing out of the room.

“I’ll go make you something to eat,” Tsukishima said, kissing Akaashi’s forehead.

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed and reached to take Akaashi’s hand.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, glad to hear his voice was sounding more normal.

“What do you remember?” Kuroo asked.

“We were leaving the carwash and then . . .” Akaashi furrowed his brows, “That’s all I remember.”

“You passed out.” Kuroo said, “You passed out like those people in movies do, where you seem totally fine, but you’ve been working yourself ragged and your body just can’t take it anymore. Akaashi, your body couldn’t take your stress anymore and you passed out and we’ve been so worried. We had no idea you were even that overworked.”

“How long was I out?”

“A day and a half. The carwash was Saturday and its Monday afternoon.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. A day and a half? He’d been asleep that whole time? How was that even possible? He looked down at Kuroo’s hand around his. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?” Kuroo asked with a light chuckle.

“I really stressed myself out and overworked myself and I didn’t listen when you guys told me to rest. I’m sorry.” Akaashi lookup up at his boyfriend just in time to see his smile before their mouths were pressed together.

Akaashi pulled his hand from Kuroo’s in favor of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Kuroo climbed onto Akaashi, pinning him down to the bed. Akaashi opened his eyes to stare at Kuroo. Kuroo leaned down and grabbed Akaashi’s lip between his teeth before returning back to kissing him. He kissed his lips, he kissed his nose, he kissed his eyes. Akaashi sighed under all the kisses.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi murmured. Kuroo tried to shush him, but Akaashi pulled Kuroo down to place his own kisses on Kuroo’s mouth, whispering between each kiss. “I’m sorry I passed out. I’m sorry I almost worked myself to death. I’m sorry I made you guys worry. I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Kuroo said, mashing their mouths together.

Kuroo pressed his body down flush against Akaashi’s, feeling his boyfriend’s erection through their clothes and the sheets. Akaashi sighed into Kuroo’s mouth, reveling in the feel of the hands in his hair. Kuroo was ready to rip off all of their clothes when Akaashi’s stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

They both paused in their kissing and listened as Akaashi’s stomach growled again. Akaashi was the first to dissolve into a fit of laughter, Kuroo right next to him.

“What is taking Tsukki so long with your food?” Kuroo asked, laying back in bed next to Akaashi.

“And Bokuto,” Akaashi added, “He just went to get me some water.”

“I’ll go check on them,” Kuroo said, getting up.

Akaashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, “Don’t go. Cuddle with me instead. What if I died from starvation while you were gone?”

“You’re so dramatic,” Kuroo said with an overly exasperated sigh, but he let himself be pulled under the covers to snuggle close to his boyfriend.

Akaashi’s stomach growled. “They better hurry or my stomach might eat me alive.”

 

* * *

 

The second Tsukishima and Bokuto had gotten in the kitchen Tsukishima had rammed Bokuto up against the wall. Bokuto thought he was in trouble from tackling Akaashi, but Tsukishima only pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before tearing at their clothes.

“Tsukishima, wha—“ Bokuto tried to ask as his clothes were ripped from his body.

“God, I’ve been so worried about Akaashi.” Tsukishima said, pressing kisses into Bokuto’s naked stomach. “I’ve been so worried and now that he’s okay all I can think about is you at that carwash.”

“Me?”

Tsukishima moaned into his skin, working to quickly remove their pants. “You looked so hot with no shirt on and water dripping from your body. I took pictures. I’ll show you later.”

The carwash felt like ages ago to Bokuto. The three of them had been so preoccupied with Akaashi. Hell, they were supposed to making him food right now, but Bokuto wasn’t about to stop Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was down on his knees now. Bokuto leaned back up against the wall for support. Tsukishima looked up, a devilish grin that could rival Kuroo’s on his face. “God, you’re so hot.” He said before he took Bokuto in his mouth.

Bokuto bit back a moan and tensed his muscles to keep from falling to his knees.

Tsukishima slid his hands around Bokuto’s thighs, kneading his long fingers into the tense muscles. He was in love with how hard they were. Tsukishima could run his hands over Bokuto’s muscles all day. He bobbed his head slowly, reveling in the way Bokuto’s muscles jumped under his fingers.

Tsukishima looked up and watched his boyfriend’s washboard abs heave as he worked him over. Bokuto was leaning completely against the wall, his mouth hanging open as he stared down at Tsukishima. Their eyes met and Bokuto gulped.

“Tsukki, I’m gonna cum,” Bokuto gasped.

Tsukishima’s response to that was to keep their eyes locked as he slid his mouth over Bokuto’s dick faster. Bokuto groaned, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend as he toppled over the edge and came in Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Tsukishima hummed as he made sure to lap up every drop.

Tsukishima was barely pulling his mouth off of Bokuto when Bokuto gripped his shoulders and hauled him up to his feet. Bokuto made short work of the offending clothes Tsukishima was somehow still wearing. He placed his hands over Tsukishima’s ass and picked him up. Tsukishima wrapped his long legs around Bokuto’s middle and his arms around his neck.

Not many people could pick him up due to his height, but Bokuto made it work. Tsukishima was so turned on by how strong Bokuto was that it was bordering on ridiculous.

Bokuto pressed one hand behind Tsukishima’s head, bringing their mouths together. He easily held the blond up with one hand as they made out. Bokuto tasted himself in Tsukishima’s mouth, their tongues winding around each other.

The hand that Bokuto had at the back of Tsukishima’s head slid down to the erection pressed between their bodies. Tsukishima’s grip tightened around Bokuto when he started running his hand up and down his dick.

It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to reach his climax, going limp in Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto milked him for all he was worth until they were both spent. They took a moment to hold each other, catching their breaths.

Tsukishima slowly climbed down from Bokuto and reached for his clothes. “We should get Akaashi his food.”

“Akaashi, right.” Bokuto said tiredly, following Tsukishima into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Akaashi said into the quiet of the bedroom. “You don’t think they’re doing it in the kitchen, do you?”

Kuroo turned to look at Akaashi, “What, having sex? No they . . .” Kuroo paused to think for a moment, “Well, Tsukki’s there. Maybe?”

“How rude,” Akaashi huffed, “Not even inviting us. They better not get anything in my food.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling, Akaashi?”

“Fine.”

“Did you want another pillow?”

“No.”

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

“I’m not a dog.”

“How about some more water?”

“The last time you got me water you and Tsukishima had sex in the kitchen instead _and_ forgot about my water.” Akaashi, putting his book down.

Bokuto stuttered, “What? No. We did not have sex in the kitchen.”

Akaashi laughed, “Relax, Bokuto. I’m fine really.”

Bokuto nodded and leaned back in the couch next to Akaashi. The two of them were lazing around the house, under strict orders from Tsukishima. They were to not do anything while he and Kuroo went grocery shopping. They were to stay on the couch and relax. Bokuto was finding this difficult. He was never one to just laze around and do nothing.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto pounced at the opportunity to distract his mind from the nothingness he was supposed to be doing. “Yes, Akaashi.”

“Did we make enough at the carwash to keep the sanctuary open?” Akaashi asked. He had no idea why this hadn’t been the first question he had asked upon waking up.

“Oh, the carwash,” Bokuto said softly.

Akaashi’s gut twisted.

Bokuto took Akaashi hands and looked at him seriously, “Akaashi, I don’t know how to say this.” This wasn’t happening. Akaashi’s heart sped up. He was going to lose the sanctuary after all that hard work. Bokuto took a deep breath and continued. “We made so much money and the sanctuary is back open!”

Akaashi blinked as a huge grin spilt across Bokuto’s face. When what Bokuto said processed through his brain Akaashi picked up his book and hit Bokuto with it.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought for sure you were going to say that the sanctuary closed.” Akaashi kept whacking Bokuto with his book.

Bokuto only laughed, pulling the book from his boyfriend’s grip. “You should have seen your face!” Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a hug, peppering his face with kisses, “The sanctuary is fine. Daichi is even going to have a party at the zoo at the end of the week in celebration of the sanctuary opening back up.”

Akaashi smiled. He got to keep the sanctuary. He got to keep his owls. He got to keep his dream.

 

* * *

 

The celebration party was in full swing when Daichi called for everyone’s attention. “I just want to make a toast.” He said once he had everyone’s attention. “You know, I never thought that the owl sanctuary would make it this far. When Akaashi first presented the idea to me I thought it was great. I wanted to give him a chance, but it didn’t take long for the sanctuary to fall into financial despair. I wanted to close it down, nip it in the bud before it got any worse, but these people were dedicated. Akaashi and Tsukishima fought for the sanctuary. They believed in it when I didn’t. And with their belief they were able to keep this place open. I’d like to personally thank all the sponsors and donors that are here tonight and Tsukishima and Akaashi for proving me wrong. I hope the sanctuary stays open for good this time.”

The people around Tsukishima and Akaashi patted them on their backs, congratulating them and everything. Tsukishima raised a hand, calling for everyone’s attention.

“Akaashi and I did work hard for this sanctuary because we believed in it, but we weren’t the only ones.” Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Kuroo and Bokuto helped make the carwash become reality. They stuck with us through the hardest parts of this last week.” Bokuto felt himself blushing under the praise. “Yukie has been with us since we opened and she’s still here, that in itself is something. Kiyoko loves these owls just as much as Akaashi. She worked through long nights with Akaashi, putting up with his stress and anxiety. And of course none of this could be possible if not for the volunteers and the sponsors and donors. Really this was all a big joint effort that I am truly happy to be a part of.”

“Whoo! I’ll drink to that!” Someone called from the people crowded around. There was a surge of agreements and in the heat of the moment, Tsukishima grabbed Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

There were whistles and hoots and hollering, but Tsukishima paid them no mind. When he finally pulled back from a beet red Bokuto he saw that Akaashi had done the same thing with an equally red Kuroo.

The four of them drank and socialized that night, feeling light and unstressed for the first time in quite a while. After the party they headed home, hands clinging to each other.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” Kuroo announced, throwing his arms around Tsukishima and Akaashi.

“So proud,” Bokuto agreed, kicking his shoes off.

“I say this calls for celebratory sex.” Kuroo said, pulling his boyfriends towards the bedroom.

“I think I’d rather sleep.” Akaashi said.

“You slept for two days! You couldn’t possible need more sleep!” Kuroo said as he started to undress, Tsukishima and Bokuto doing the same.

“That was four days ago.” Akaashi reminded him.

Tsukishima, now stripped down to only his boxers, tugged at Akaashi’s shirt until it came off. “Are you sure you’d rather sleep?”

“Um,” Akaashi was going to say yes, but he got distracted. Behind Tsukishima Bokuto and Kuroo were making out, both of them completely naked.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called breathlessly, “Sex.”

Akaashi chuckled, “What a compelling argument.”

Tsukishima played with the button on Akaashi’s pants. “Would you stay if you got to watch Bokuto ride Kuroo?”

Kuroo pulled back from kissing Bokuto to look at him, “Oh man, Bo, would you ride me?”

“Anything you want, babe,” Bokuto said, pressing their mouths back together.

Akaashi licked his lips. He loved seeing Tsukishima ride Kuroo. Hell, he loved seeing himself ride Kuroo. There was no way in hell he would miss Bokuto riding Kuroo. “Fine, I’ll stay.”

Tsukishima rewarded him with a kiss, proceeding to strip him before moving to taking off his boxers.

“Hmm,” Bokuto moaned into Kuroo’s mouth, their hips rocking together, “I’m going to ride you so hard.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo whispered against his lips, “And then what?”

“And then,” Bokuto said, turning his gaze to Tsukishima, “I’ll ride Tsukishima.”

“And what of Akaashi?” Kuroo questioned, breathing in Bokuto’s ear. “Will you ride him too?”

“Oh, yeah,” Akaashi shivered under Bokuto’s eyes. “But I want him to open me up first.”

Akaashi, now naked thanks to Tsukishima, walked over to Bokuto and pushed him back towards the bed. “On your stomach. Now.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the command in Akaashi’s voice and he quickly turned to lay down on the bed.

Akaashi knelt between his legs. He rested his hands on Bokuto’s strong back and slowly dragged them down until they rested on his ass.

Kuroo climbed onto the bed near Bokuto’s head, “I love your ass.” He said, leaning down to peck Bokuto on the nose.

Tsukishima sat down next to Kuroo, slipping his arm around his waist. “What about my ass?”

Tsukishima nuzzled his nose against Kuroo’s neck, prying his attention away from Bokuto.

Bokuto watched his boyfriends as they made out slowly in front of him. Kuroo snaked an arm around Tsukishima’s body to squeeze his ass. “Mmm, Tsukki, your ass is pretty hot too.”

Akaashi was watching from between Bokuto’s legs, his hand slowly kneading into Bokuto’s toned ass. He slid a finger between Bokuto’s cheeks, earning a shiver from his boyfriend. He popped open the lube he had grabbed off the dresser and poured it between his fingers, watching how Bokuto’s ass tensed at the cool lube.

Bokuto kept his eyes trained on Kuroo and Tsukishima as they kissed, but his mind was on what Akaashi was doing. He could feel Akaashi’s fingers gently prodding at his entrance and he tried to relax. He sighed when Akaashi pressed a finger in him and Tsukishima and Kuroo paused to glance at him.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called between Tsukishima’s kisses. “Hurry up. Tsukki has me all turned on now.”

“Quit being a baby.” Akaashi said, pressing another finger into Bokuto, making him moan. “You can wait.”

Kuroo whined and Tsukishima draped himself on him, running his hands over Kuroo’s naked body. Kuroo’s whining stopped, turning into shallow breaths as Tsukishima’s hands strayed farther and farther south.

Bokuto’s eye’s where half lidded as Akaashi pressed into him, stretching him open. He was only half aware of what his boyfriends were doing. He was so focused on Akaashi’s fingers. This feeling was so new to him. Sure he’d played with himself before, but never had he had someone else working him open.

He clenched at the bedsheets as Akaashi slipped a third finger in, letting out a huff of air. Akaashi wiggled his fingers, searching. He pressed down on Bokuto’s sweet spot and Bokuto’s back arched and he moaned.

Akaashi pulled his fingers out slowly, smirking at the awestruck looks on Kuroo’s and Tsukishima’s faces. “I think Bokuto’s ready.”

Kuroo stared down at Bokuto and Bokuto nodded, pushing himself up to his knees. Tsukishima moved out of the way as Bokuto straddled Kuroo, lining himself up.

Kuroo’s dick was just tickling the edges of Bokuto’s hole when Bokuto looked behind him at Akaashi. He pointed at where his boyfriend sat at the end of the bed, “Make sure to watch, Akaashi.”

Akaashi nodded, his eyes trained on the curve of Kuroo’s dick. Tsukishima slithered next to Akaashi so that they could watch together.

Kuroo was laying back on the bed and Bokuto was hovering over him. Bokuto took a deep breath before pressing himself down. Kuroo placed his hands on Bokuto’s hips to steady him. Bokuto lowered himself a little at a time until Kuroo was completely in him. He took a moment to breath. This was so different than what he was used to. He felt so full and he could feel Kuroo breathing under him.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto took one more breath and nodded. He rolled his hips experimentally, making Kuroo’s grip on his hips tighten. Bokuto grinned down at him and moved his hips again, feeling how Kuroo shifted inside him.

Then next time Bokuto rolled his hips, Kuroo thrust his up, meeting Bokuto in the middle, both of them moaning from the motion. They set up an erratic pace after that. Bokuto rocking his hips faster and faster, only pausing when Kuroo’s dick would brush his sweet spot before speeding up again.

Akaashi was content watching Bokuto ride Kuroo as he lazily ran his hand over his own erection. Tsukishima on the other hand was growing impatient. He crawled across the bed ran his hands over Bokuto’s muscled back, causing his boyfriends to stop moving.

Bokuto let Tsukishima push him down until his was chest to chest with Kuroo. Tsukishima ran his finger along Kuroo’s dick until he came to where it was still inside Bokuto. He reached for the lube behind him, squirting some on his long index.

Bokuto and Kuroo laid still, watching Tsukishima. Tsukishima pressed his finger against Bokuto’s full entrance until his finger slipped in alongside Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s heaving chest against his as Tsukishima pressed another in.

“Tsukki . . . ” Bokuto murmured.

Tsukishima stopped his pushing and looked up at Bokuto, whose eyes were huge and his hand on Kuroo’s arm was shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima said, pulling his hand back, “I was just curious.”

Tsukishima started to crawl back next to Akaashi, but Bokuto called out for him. “Don’t go. I’m curious too.”

There was a pregnant silence as Tsukishima stared at Bokuto and then Kuroo. Kuroo nodded that he wanted Tsukishima to come back and finish what he started. Tsukishima ran a hand soothingly over Bokuto’s back and over Kuroo’s leg, “You’ll tell me if you want to stop, yeah?”

Both of them nodded and Tsukishima went back to what he had started.

Behind the three of them, Akaashi sat silently watching. He was pretty curious too, although he would rather watch than actually do. He watched as Tsukishima carefully opened Bokuto up even more, Kuroo’s dick still in him. Kuroo was slowly thrusting up as Tsukishima used his long fingers to slide in next to him. Bokuto was laying completely on Kuroo, holding up none of his own weight.

It seemed to take forever to open Bokuto up enough for Tsukishima. When Tsukishima was finally done, he knelt behind Bokuto. “Are you ready?” he asked his boyfriends.

“Yes,” Kuroo said breathlessly. Bokuto could only nod. He felt like he was going to explode. The friction of Kuroo’s dick and Tsukishima’s fingers already had him close to cumming. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to last much longer.

Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair soothingly. He could feel how hard he was against his stomach and he could how he was shaking just a bit from the stimulation.

Tsukishima held himself steady on Bokuto’s back as he lined up his dick next to Kuroo’s. He slowly started to press himself in, his mouth hanging open to let out a low, “Ohhhhhh.”

Kuroo’s hand went still in Bokuto’s hair as his boyfriend’s dick rubbed against his.

Bokuto was taking shallow breaths and clinging tightly to Kuroo’s arm, his face buried in Kuroo’s neck. There was no space. He felt too full. He felt like he was going to be ripped apart. He felt like Tsukishima couldn’t possible press in any farther. But he did. And Bokuto didn’t want him to stop.

Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight before him. Kuroo was laying on his back, completely still. More silent than Akaashi has ever seen him during sex. Bokuto was laying on top of him, breaths coming fast and erratic. And Tsukishima was kneeling behind them, pushing his hips closer and closer to theirs.

“Oh, God, Tsukki,” Bokuto moaned once Tsukishima was buried deep inside him.

Tsukishima had his hands on Bokuto’s hips. He had stopped moving, all three of them catching their breaths.

“Bokuto, can I move?” Tsukishima asked, his voice low.

Instead of answering, Bokuto pushed himself up with his hands and rocked his hips from side to side, making himself feel even fuller than he already was.

Kuroo gasped like a man coming back from the dead, reaching out to hold onto Bokuto’s shoulders.

Bokuto, satisfied with that reaction, moved his hips again, this time getting loud groans from both his boyfriends. He could feel the two dicks sliding against each other inside of him. He could feel himself stretching open more and more with every move. He knew that he’d probably be sore in the morning, but he didn’t care.

Akaashi moaned along with his boyfriends. He loved the way they moved together. His hand trembled over his own cock as he slipped his hand quickly up and down. Tsukishima’s back was arched as he held on to Bokuto. Kuroo looked beyond words as Bokuto rocked his body between the two of them.

Akaashi could just see Bokuto’s dick hanging hot and heavy as it rubbed against Kuroo’s body as it leaked all over the place. Kuroo and Tsukishima were just as close to cumming as Bokuto, Akaashi could tell. Kuroo’s hips were stuttering as they tried to thrust up with Bokuto’s. Tsukishima had pushed his glassed to the top of his head and his cheeks were flushed.

No one would remember who came first. Was it Akaashi, watching his boyfriends unravel before his eyes? Was it Tsukishima, completely blissed out by the feel of Kuroo’s dick rubbing against him inside of Bokuto? Was it Kuroo, almost dead from overstimulation with Bokuto’s body rubbing against his chest? Or was it Bokuto, absolutely and positively filled with ecstasy? All that they would remember was that it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> OHMYGOD 
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> for my beautiful reader who asked for double penetration
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> and for my lovely ready who asked for Bokuto riding Kuroo
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> i've never written anything like that before and it took me forever to get through and i'm so sorry if it seems awkward.
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> kind of scared to ask what you guys thought
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter follows Yachi and Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi pulled up to the zoo. Behind him, Yachi swung her leg over the motorcycle and climbed off.

“You know you’re wearing a dress, Yachi,” Yamaguchi reminded her.

Yachi gave him a big grin, running her hands down her dress to smooth the wrinkles, “Yeah, I know.”

Yamaguchi smiled back at her and held his hand out for hers. She gladly too it and the two of them made their way to Tsukki’s. Yamaguchi had to remember to thank Tsukki again for setting up that date for him and Yachi, because now he got to call her his girlfriend.

“Are you sure Tsukki wants me to come along to lunch with you guys?” Yachi asked as they walked.

“Why wouldn’t he? He likes you.”

Yachi rolled her eyes, “Sure he tolerates me, but does he actually like me?”

Yamaguchi stopped to look down at Yachi. _God,_ Yamaguchi thought to himself, _She’s so short. I love it._

Yamaguchi pulled Yachi through the zoo, not even bothering to answer her. Yachi made a big fuss the whole way, but she held Yamaguchi’s hand tight, eager to stay at his side.

They knocked on Tsukki’s office door and waited. Yachi swung their arms between them and Yamaguchi was reminded of Tsukki calling them lovey dovey. Were they really that lovey dovey couple now?

Yachi interrupted Yamaguchi’s train of thought by pointing their joint hands at the nearest bathroom by the food court. “Do you think anyone has ever had sex in that bathroom?”

Yamaguchi blushed as a few kids turned their heads to stare at Yachi. “You can’t just say stuff like that out loud,”

“Why?” Yachi asked, blinking her big eyes up at him, “Are you getting turned on?”

Yamaguchi was saved from answering when Tsukki’s office door opened. Daichi, the zoo director, smiled at them as he left the office. Tsukki popped his head out to tell Yamaguchi and Yachi they could come in.

“Yachi is going to lunch with us?” Tsukki asked as he reorganized his desk.

“See? I told you he wouldn’t want me to come!” Yachi exclaimed. She plopped down in Tsukki’s chair to pout.

Tsukki watched Yachi spin in his chair for a moment before giving her a half smile. “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to say anything.” Yachi mumbled, pulling her legs up to her and spinning herself around.

Tsukki stuck his hand out, bringing the chair to a halt. He bent low, getting in Yachi’s face, “You sound like a petulant child who was just told they can’t have candy.”

Yachi puffed up her cheeks and balled her fists in her lap. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to tell Tsukki he was being mean, but Tsukki stepped back and laughed.

“I’m only joking, Yachi. Let’s go to lunch.” Tsukki headed to the door, patting Yamaguchi on the shoulder on the way, “Calm down, Yamaguchi, I like Yachi.”

Yachi jumped up from the chair and followed Tsukki out, patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder too. “Let’s go eat, Yama!”

Yamaguchi watched as Yachi skip after Tsukki. They chatted easily and Yamaguchi smiled. He was so happy how easily the two of them got along despite the fact that they sometimes acted like they didn’t like each other. Tsukki didn’t often open up to people, he’d long ago shut himself off from others, but somehow Yachi had weaseled her way in.

 

* * *

 

The three of them decided on a little pizza joint for lunch. Yachi and Yamaguchi sat on one side of the table while Tsukki sat on the other side. Yachi attacked her food heartedly and Yamaguchi watched Tsukki pick at his cheese pizza.

“Tsukki, how’s Akaashi?” Yamaguchi asked. It had been two weeks now since the carwash.

“He’s good,” Tsukki answered, “We were really worried for a while.”

“You were really worried.” Yamaguchi translated and Tsukki nodded.

“You’re like their mom,” Yachi said. She had pulled her feet up on the chair. “Do you guys ever role play when you have sex?”

“Yachi,” Yamaguchi chastised.

Tsukki picked up an olive from Yamaguchi’s pizza and flicked it at the little blonde, “You’re just jealous that I have three boyfriends and you only have one.”

“Ha!” Yachi picked an olive from the pizza in her boyfriend’s hand and threw it at Tsukki who easily dodged, “My one boyfriend is way cuter than all your boyfriends combined.”

“Your boyfriend _is_ pretty cute,” Tsukki allowed.

Yamaguchi blushed, “Tsukki, Yachi, stop.”

“Why?” Yachi asked, turning her big eyes on him. She smiled and poked his side, “You’re cute when you blush. You can see all your freckles.”

“When we were kids I used to play connect the dots with his freckles when he slept over at my house.” Tsukki said, picking up his pizza again.

“Tsukki’s so mean,” Yamaguchi huffed, “He let me go to school with my face all drawn on once.”

Yachi giggled, “Can I draw on your face, Yamaguchi? I bet I could make a cat. Or maybe a maybe a star.”

“I got a dick one time.” Tsukki offered.

Yachi laughed and Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands. “Oh my God, Tsukki. That was so embarrassing.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“That’s because you’re a mean person!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukki and Yachi laughed at Yamaguchi’s flustered state. Yamaguchi let them laugh, it was nice to have his two favorite people so happy together.

They chatted some more, occasionally throwing pieces of their food at each other. It wasn’t until their conversations stopped and they fell into an easy silence. After a while Yamaguchi asked again, “How’s Akaashi? For real.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath and didn’t answer for a minute. He knew what Yamaguchi was talking about. He wasn’t just talking about the overworking and fainting part. He was talking about the fight and the stress and Kuroo. Of course he told Yamaguchi about all of it. Of course. Yamaguchi was his best friend.

“He’s okay. Better than he’s been in a while, I think.” Tsukishima said, readjusting his glasses. “You know it’s always been hard to tell when something is bugging him. Akaashi is really good at hiding things, but now, with Bokuto, either he’s opening up more or Bokuto is just really good at reading Akaashi.”

Yachi quietly sipped at her drink. Yamaguchi nodded as Tsukki spoke.

“Maybe a little of both, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi suggested. “Maybe all of you guys are changing now that you guys are dating Bokuto too.”

Tsukki frowned and Yamaguchi recognized the face he made when he was mulling things over.

Yachi put her pizza down and said, “Maybe you guys should go on an actual date. Yamaguchi said you guys haven’t been on date since you got together with Bokuto.”

“A date?” Tsukki asked.

Yachi nodded, “Yeah, so you guys can get some one on one . . . on one on one time.”

“You guys are always working with different schedules. Maybe getting together without the stress of work and stuff like that will help.” Yamaguchi said, agreeing with Yachi. “You guys can also work on communication too.”

Tsukishima looked up quickly at Yamaguchi. His friend was sharper than he gave him credit for. Yamaguchi had successfully recognized their biggest problem.

Tsukki nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to them. See if we can go on a date.”

 

* * *

 

After they dropped Tsukki back off at the zoo, Yachi and Yamaguchi headed over to the workshop where they and their motorcycle buddies hung out.

As always, the place was full of lots of people. Motorcycles were parked outside and inside the shop. There were several people tinkering with their bikes and just as many people hanging out at the little bar attached to the workshop.

Yamaguchi and Yachi, hands clasped together, pushed their way past a bunch of bikers teasing them about finally making it official and made their way to the bar.

“I told you you should have asked me out sooner. Even everyone here knows you should have.” Yachi teased as she gladly took the beer handed to her at the bar.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “If you wanted it so bad then you could have asked me out yourself.”

Yachi flicked her bottle cap at him, “That’s not how it works, Yama.”

Yamaguchi leaned over to kiss Yachi, ignoring the hoots and hollers. “Okay, Yachi. We’re together now, so it doesn’t even matter.”

“I’m disinclined to forget that if you had had the balls to ask me out sooner then we could have been kissing like this sooner.” Yachi huffed against Yamaguchi’s mouth. Her lips turned up in a small smile as she said, “Maybe you can help me forget by making up for all the kisses we missed out on.”

“Oh?” Yamaguchi murmured, already moving in for another kiss. “And how may kisses is that?”

“Mmm,” Yachi thought and Yamaguchi placed a kiss next to her lips, “Maybe a few hundred.”

Yamaguchi pulled back and laughed, “A few hundred?”

Yachi tried to pull Yamaguchi back down so they could kiss, but Yamaguchi wouldn’t budge. He just sat back in his chair smiling at his girlfriend. “I’ll make you forget later.” He said, “And I’ll give you more than a few hundred kisses to help.”

“Ooh, Yamaguchi!” Yachi said, throwing her arm over her forehead, pretending to swoon, “You make me all tingly!”

“Whoo, Yamaguchi!” Someone from the shop called.

“You got yourself a good one!” Someone else shouted.

“You better hit that before she finds someone else!”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Of course everyone else was listening; they were nosey as shit. Yachi reveled in the comments, ready to use them to her advantage. She stood up on her chair and let herself fall, making Yamaguchi jumped up to frantically catch her in his arms before she cracked her head open on the ground.

Yachi draped her arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and smiled up at him, “Well, big boy? Are you gonna take me home and give me those few hundred kisses?”

Yamaguchi leaned down and peppered Yachi’s face with kisses, making her squeal in his arms. “Oh I’m taking you home. There’s no question about that.”

Yachi giggled and let Yamaguchi place her back in her seat. She claimed Yamaguchi’s drink and the two of them sat back, watching the guys in the workshop fix up their bikes.

Yamaguchi shut his eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of the workshop. He remembered when he had gotten his first motorcycle right after high school, Tsukki had been so shocked. He had thought Yamaguchi was messing with him. Nothing could match that face.

“Hey, Yachi,” Yamaguchi turned to see the bartender letting Yachi drink straight from one of the nozzles behind the counter.

The two stared at Yamaguchi, afraid of his reaction, but he just sighed and Yachi sat back in her chair. The bartender made her a drink and slid it across the counter to her.

“What’s up, Yama.”

“What did you think of Tsukki today? I mean, like, did he seem normal to you?”

Yachi let out a snort, “Tsukki is not normal, Yamaguchi. He’s too mean and he never wants to talk to people. And you worry about him too much”

“Well, of course I worry about him.” Yamaguchi said, picking up his beer bottle. “He’s my best friend and he’s been through so much. He once told me that he thinks life is out to get him.”

“What kind of things has he been through? He seems pretty resilient to me.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “I’ve known Tsukki since we were little. He was always so happy and outgoing. When we were in third grade, I think, his dad left. I don’t remember the reason, if there was one, and that hit Tsukki hard. He got quieter after that, blaming himself. He also started getting mean to others. Then I remember in middle school he realized he was gay.” Yamaguchi paused so smile at Yachi, “He only told me because he had a crush on me, but I wasn’t gay.”

Yachi smiled back, “That must have been weird for you. Did Tsukki act weird when you told him you didn’t like him back?”

“No,” Yamaguchi answered. “It kind of makes sense though, the two of us were close. I think I was really the only person who actually liked and talked to Tsukki.”

“Did his mom know then that he was gay?”

“No.” Yamaguchi said sadly. “He wanted to tell her and his brother, but he didn’t know how. He tried asking people at school since I kept telling him to just told him to tell them. Him being gay got around pretty quickly at school and people started teasing him. He ended up getting picked on and beaten up several times. That kept him from saying anything to his family. He was too scared of their reactions.”

“That’s horrible.” Yachi would have never thought anyone capable of beating up Tsukki.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi agreed. “He got even more closed off after that. In high school he didn’t really talk to anyone, but somehow Akaashi and Kuroo weaseled their way into his life. It was great to see him open up and I remember when he came to me all flustered because he had a crush on both of them.”

“He must have been freaked out by that.”

“He was terrified, but somehow they worked it out. I think it was thanks to Tsukki’s bluntness that they finally all got together. Almost right after they got together, Tsukki’s dad tried to reconnect with everyone and Tsukki saw that as a sign that maybe it was time to come out to his family.”

“What did they say?” Yachi knew next to nothing about Tsukki aside from the fact that he was sarcastic and sometimes mean, but over all a pretty cool guy. She would have never thought his life up to this point would be anything but average.

“His mom and brother were totally accepting and supportive of him being gay, but they were kind of weirded out with the whole polyamorous part.” Yamaguchi stared down at his hand around his beer. He remembered being there when Tsukki had told them. It was so awkward and Tsukki was so scared. “His dad on the other hand called him some horrible things and stormed out. We haven’t seen him since. Tsukki doesn’t talk to his mom or brother either. He told me that he couldn’t stand the way they acted around him, as if they were being cautious of what they said and staring at him like they were trying to dissect him.”

“I would have never guessed.” Yachi said quietly, “He seems to really own the fact that he’s gay. He doesn’t shy away from like a lot of people do.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “He’s good at hiding that part and pretending he’s good. And for the most part, Tsukki _is_ fine. I think he’s just putting his family behind him, making his own family with people who accept him completely.”

“I’m going to give him a hug the next time I see him.” Yachi announced.

“Tsukki doesn’t like hugs much.” Yamaguchi said.

“Well, if I’m his family then he better get used to hugs.” Yachi said.

“I never said you were his family,” Yamaguchi said lightly, smiling.

Yachi climbed onto his lap and kissed his chin, “You’re like Tsukki’s brother and since I’m dating you that makes me family.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “Because that is flawless logic.”

“It is!” Yachi exclaimed, pressing another kiss against Yamaguchi’s neck.

The two sat there for a moment, Yachi kissing Yamaguchi while Yamaguchi reveled in the feel of Yachi’s lips against his skin.

“I thought I was the one who owed you kisses. Not the other way around,” Yamaguchi said.

“You can pay me back with two kisses for every kiss I give you,” Yachi suggested as she kept kissing him.

“That seems a bit unfair.” Yamaguchi commented.

“What are you going to do about it?” Yachi countered.

Yamaguchi stood up, Yachi falling off of him. He effortlessly caught her a second time and carried her away from the bar and back outside to his motorcycle. “I’m going to take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! the boys are going to have a date!!
> 
> Yachi and Yamaguchi are so precious and i love them :) 
> 
> i'd love to hear what you guys think!!
> 
> do you guys want to see more of them? are there any other characters you want to see? (i'm already thinking of a chapter with hinata and kageyama and i also really liked oikawa and iwaizumi so we might see them again)
> 
> as always, let me know if you want to have something added in or you want to see something happen :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was totally going to post this chapter yesterday but my computer is stupid and kept freezing and refusing to connect to the internet, but here it is now!!
> 
> p.s. i added smut at the end of the chapter as a sorry for not posting sooner!!

The prefectures were over and Bokuto had all his kids back in his volleyball club. Despite the fact that none of the kids had been able to make it to nationals they were still pretty happy to be back under the tutelage of Bokuto, Kageyama, and Hinata.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had promised that they’d all have more joint practices. They thought about just combining the two clubs, but there were too many kids for that.

Bokuto, Kageyama, and Hinata worked hard to keep their kid spirits up and to keep them focused during practice. Near the end of practice as Kageyama was giving them his normal spiel about how they had to work hard and persevere to get better, Nishinoya slipped into the gym. The kids quickly tore their attention away from Kageyama to bombard the little coach with the usual questions. Was he here for a practice match? Where was his team? When was their next joint practice going to be? Nishinoya laughed and joked with them for a bit until it was just him and the other coaches left in the gym.

“Did you come here for a three on three match?” Hinata asked excitedly, his eyes shining.

“There’s only four of us, dumbass.” Kageyama said. Bokuto noted the way his mouth quirked up in a smile despite the name calling.

“A three on three sounds awesome, Shouyou!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “With Tanaka that makes five so we’d just need to find a sixth person.”

“Ohohoh!” Bokuto shouted, “Kuroo used to play volleyball. You remember him from the carwash, right?”

“Yeah, I remember him. We’ll have to all get together to play sometime. But I actually came here for a different reason.” Nishinoya clapped his hands together and his face became serious. “Bokuto, Asahi and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with us.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. Just last night Tsukishima had suggested they all go on a date together. Of course, he had said they should have the date to get some alone time with each other without all the distractions, but a double date would be just as awesome, right?

“Yes, that would be amazing.” Bokuto said with a huge grin.

“Awesome, I’ll text you later with all the details.” Nishinoya said. He clapped Bokuto on the shoulder and headed out of the gym.

Bokuto picked up a stray volleyball and put it with the others. “I can’t wait for this double date. It’s going to be so wonderful. Tsukishima was just talking about how we all needed to go out together.”

Hinata tilted his head, “Tsukishima was talking about wanting to do a double date with Nishinoya and Asahi? He didn’t seem like he really liked Noya much. He didn’t even seem to like me!”

Bokuto opened his mouth to correct Hinata, to tell him that Tsukishima had been talking about him and Akaashi and Kuroo, but then he remembered that they only thought he was dating Tsukishima. He shut his mouth and looked to Kageyama for help. Kageyama only stared back at him blankly.

“I have to go tell Tsukishima about our double date.” Bokuto muttered before leaving the gym.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto sat on the edge of the stage as his boyfriends argued in front of him. They kept their voices down, but the kids that were there playing owl bingo in the sanctuary were starting to pick up on their agitation.

“We should just go on the date.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms.

Kuroo crossed his arms too, “That would just make it awkward later if Bokuto decided to tell them that he has more than one boyfriend.”

“Not as awkward as Bokuto having to cancel the date for no viable reason.” Tsukishima countered. “We all know Bokuto is horrible at lies so it _will_ be awkward.”

“He could just say that you couldn’t get off for the date.” Akaashi offered. “You _do_ work as a manager at a zoo.”

“It’s not a super busy and bustling zoo.” Tsukishima said. “Besides, Nishinoya seemed like that annoying type of person that would just persistently reschedule until we could make the date.”

“You’re only wanting this date to go through because you’re the one who would get to go with Bokuto.” Kuroo accused.

“Coincidence.” Tsukishima said, waving away the idea.

“Why can’t we just tell them that Bokuto has three boyfriends?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi shrugged and Tsukishima shook his head, saying, “No, I don’t want Bokuto to get hurt. We have no idea how they’d react.”

“But Kageyama knows,” Kuroo said, “And he didn’t seem weirded out by it.”

“Kageyama is stupid.” Tsukishima announced. After a moment he added, “But he hasn’t treated Bokuto any different, which, I guess, is something.”

“You guys,” Akaashi said, “Whether we tell Bokuto’s friends or not is not even up to us.”

The three of them looked at Bokuto who was staring at the ground.

“Do you want Nishinoya to know yet, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto bit his lip. It was true that Kageyama hadn’t been treating him any different since he had found out, but that might have just been because Kageyama focuses solely on volleyball during practices. He’d like to think that he knew Nishinoya fairly well, but Bokuto had no idea how he’s react to polyamory.

Bokuto wondered why he was thinking about this so thoroughly. He probably would have told his friends right off the bat that he was dating three guys if Tsukishima hadn’t warned him against it. Bokuto still had no idea what in Tsukishima’s life had caused him to not trust people about this kind of stuff, but Bokuto had heard it in his voice. Something had hurt him bad and Tsukishima didn’t want the same to happen to him.

“I don’t think I want them to know yet.” Bokuto said, looking up his boyfriends. “And I’d rather not cancel the date. Nishinoya would just try and reschedule and that’d be kind of stressful.”

“It’s settled then,” Tsukishima proclaimed, “Bokuto and I will go on the double date.”

 

* * *

 

Asahi watched as his boyfriend bounced around their apartment. Earlier in the week Nishinoya had set up a double date with Bokuto and Tsukishima for tonight. Needless to say, Nishinoya was extremely excited. The two of them went on plenty of dates, but they didn’t really have any couple friends to have double dates with.

Asahi was pretty excited too, all be it, a bit nervous. He had met Bokuto before and he was a great guy, easy to get along with. He’d only met Tsukishima once, and he had seem pretty cold. Asahi wondered how Bokuto, who was loud and charismatic, could end up with someone who seemed so icy and calculating. Then again, Nishinoya was very much like Bokuto and he had ended up dating Asahi, who could get nervous over the littlest of things. Asahi sighed, glad that Nishinoya had chosen him.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya jumped into Asahi’s line of sight, one hand gripping four different brightly colored ties. “Should I wear a tie? Which one should I wear?”

Asahi chuckled at his over eager boyfriend. “Honestly, I don’t think it matters whether you wear a tie or not. We aren’t going to a fancy restaurant.”

Nishinoya made a disgruntled noise and Asahi smiled, “I like the orange tie. It looks nice against that black button down you have.”

Nishinoya stood on his tip toes and grabbed the collar of Asahi’s shirt to pull him down for a slow kiss. Asahi would have been just fine if they decided to cancel the date to make out instead, but Nishinoya pulled back and tossed the orange tie around his neck.

“What are you going to wear, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked. He threw the extra ties on their couch.

“I was thinking maybe just this?” Asahi gestured to the jeans he was wearing and the grey button down Nishinoya had told him to wear earlier.

Nishinoya surveyed his boyfriend’s outfit before nodding his approval. “Did you want a tie to go with it?”

Asahi glanced down at himself, did he need a tie? Nishinoya waved away his questioning look and bent down to pick up his shoes. “It doesn’t matter anyways, we need to get going.”

The two of them headed over the quiet sushi bar where they were to meet Bokuto and Tsukishima.

“I’m so excited to finally get to really talk to Tsukishima.” Nishinoya said, practically bouncing in his seat.

“He didn’t really strike me as someone who talks much.” Asahi said. He gladly took the water the waitress offered him and drank to calm his nerves.

“I’ve seen him talk and talk and talk when he’s with Bokuto.” Nishinoya leaned over the back of his chair to get a better view of the window so he could see Bokuto and Tsukishima before they even entered the building.

“They’re a bit of an odd match up, aren’t they?” Asahi asked.

Nishinoya didn’t answer him, instead, he jumped in his seat and turning to face the door. “They’re here!”

Nishinoya waved his arms above his head as Bokuto and Tsukishima entered the building. Bokuto eagerly waved back.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, not looking forward to this date very much. Yes, it had been nice to have the fact that he and Bokuto were going on a date to rub into Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s faces, but it was not extremely nice that it was with someone who seemed to annoy Tsukishima almost as much as the orange haired guys Bokuto worked with. His only hope was that the shorty’s boyfriend wasn’t as annoying. That was going to be a little hard since every time Tsukishima looked at him he was reminded of the carwash and how he had looked soaking wet.

Bokuto started for the table, but Tsukishima caught his arm. He leaned over and whispered, “Remember, keep it real simple. I’m your only boyfriend. End of story. Don’t make things complicated since you suck at lying.”

“Chillax, Tsukki.” Bokuto said with a smile. He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him to their date. “Noya! Asahi!”

“I’m so glad we finally got to have this double date! I’ve been bugging you about it since you two first got together!” Nishinoya said happily.

“Tsukishima, you remember Asahi, right? I don’t think the two of you were ever formally introduced.” Bokuto said.

Asahi reached across the table to take Tsukishima’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Tsukishima said. He kept the handshake brief and Asahi wondered if he didn’t like much contact.

Dinner went by pretty quickly. Asahi mostly just sat back and let Bokuto and Nishinoya talk. He was content just eating and listening to what everyone was saying. Tsukishima seemed to be doing the same for the most part. Bokuto would talk a lot, and occasionally Tsukishima would cut him off, finishing off the story. Asahi found it sweet, except for the fact that every time Tsukishima cut Bokuto he seemed to shoot him a warning look of some kind, as if there was something they were absolutely not allowed to talk about.

Nishinoya seemed to not see it at all and Asahi wondered if he was just imagining it. It wasn’t like they could possibly be lying about being an actually couple or something like that. They sure acted like one. Asahi watched them eat their food and Tsukishima steal Bokuto’s left over sushi. Bokuto would complain about it, but Tsukishima would just stare at him until Bokuto said he could have his food. It was cute. It was very couple like. But something still felt off. They were definitely trying to hide something. He’d have to ask Noya about it later.

The four of them were waiting on their check when Asahi decided to ask, “So how did you two meet? Noya said it was at the zoo.”

Bokuto sat up straight in his chair, “Uh, yeah. It was at the zoo.” He said quickly. “I-I was checking out the owls . . . and . . . Tsukishima was there!”

Asahi and Nishinoya tilted their head, “And you two just started talking?”

Tsukishima nodded his head and Bokuto shook his. Asahi was confused.

“There’s not much of a story—“ Tsukishima tried to say, but Bokuto cut him.

“Well, actually it was crazy the night I met Tsukishima!” Bokuto exclaimed, his eyes starting to shine. “I went to check out the owl sanctuary and Akaashi—you guys remember Akaashi? He’s an owl handler—he had his owl show going on and all of a sudden one of the big, big owls swooped out of a tree and tried to steal my phone!”

Nishinoya leaned forward on the table to listen to Bokuto more closely. Asahi listened in bewilderment. Tsukishima looked like he was ready to punch someone, namely Bokuto.

Bokuto continued on as if everyone was enthralled with his very true story. “All hell broke loose! Everyone was screaming. Everyone was ducking for cover. And then! And then, as I’m watching my phone being tragically stolen away by this crazy huge owl this tall blond guys—A.K.A. Tsukishima—swoops in and . . .  and, well, I don’t know quite how he did it, but he got the owl under control and got me back my phone!”

Bokuto threw his arm around Tsukishima and pulled him close. “Then Tsukishima swept me off my feet, literally, and kissed me in front of everyone.”

“Wow!” Nishinoya said, his eyes huge in wonder. “How beautiful was that?”

Asahi was 85% sure that the whole story was made up.

“Wait,” Nishinoya said as Bokuto tried to get Tsukishima to kiss him. “I thought you guys didn’t get together until like a couple of months after you guys met.”

Bokuto stopped trying to drag Tsukishima’s face towards him and looked at Nishinoya. “Oh, yeah, well that’s true.”

Asahi was now 95% sure that the whole story was made up. He watched as Bokuto stuttered and tried to come up with something about the couple of month’s gap. He was saved the trouble when the waitress came back with their checks.

Nishinoya easily launched back into how amazing the sushi had been as the four of them gathered their stuff and headed outside. Asahi took his boyfriend’s hand and they waved Bokuto and Tsukishima off.

“That was fun,” Asahi said as the two of them headed home for the night. “Although they to act a bit strangely.”

“Did you really have fun?” Nishinoya asked, letting their hands swing between them as he ignored the last part. Nishinoya had noticed too, but he didn’t want to think about it right now.

Asahi nodded, smiling down at his boyfriend, letting the subject drop. “Yeah, I really did.”

“Good,” Nishinoya said, pulling Asahi along faster, “I know how nervous you were about the date.”

“I wasn’t—“

“You get nervous about our own dates and we’ve been together since high school, so of course you’re going to get nervous about a double date.” Nishinoya said as they rounded the corner to their apartment.

Asahi didn’t even see why he should argue. Nishinoya knew him too well. “Why are we practically running home?”

“Because,” Nishinoya said a bit exasperated. They flew up the stairs. “The last time I saw Tsukishima was at the carwash and at the carwash you looked hella hot all dripping wet without a shirt on.”

Asahi blushed under the reminder, but he was getting pretty aroused at remembering what they had done when they had gotten home after the carwash. Nishinoya had been just as equally hot and bothered then as he seemed to be now.

Nishinoya pulled at his boyfriend’s clothes as Asahi tried to unlock their front door. When they finally tumbled into their apartment Asahi’s pants were undone and his shirt was gone. He slammed the door shut and grabbed Nishinoya, hauling him up to sit on his hip.

Nishinoya somehow squirmed out of his clothes, simultaneously ripping off Asahi’s. Asahi gave him a hard time. He busy trying to keep their mouths connected. He gripped Nishinoya’s hips tightly and hungrily kissed at his skin.

Nishinoya reveled in seeing this side of Asahi. He was always so nervous and gentle, but once he got turned on he was like a completely different person, confidence and power appearing from almost nowhere. Their sex was rough and all consuming. Nishinoya loved it because it made him feel so small. Normally he hated feeling small, that was one of the reasons why he was so outgoing and loud, but when he felt small with Asahi it was amazing. It gave him a chance to feel how truly big Asahi was. Figuratively and literally.

Asahi slammed their bodies against the wall, pinning Nishinoya between the wall and his chest, his hands letting go to ravish his boyfriend’s body.

Nishinoya wrapped himself around Asahi’s torso like a monkey. He could feel his erection pressing eagerly between their stomachs.

 Asahi was already rocking their bodies together, the wall scratching at Nishinoya’s back. Nishinoya kept his arms tightly wrapped around Asahi’s neck as the two of them moved to the couch.

Nishinoya was on his back with Asahi looming over him. He put his hands on either side of Asahi’s face so that his boyfriend had to look at him. Asahi’s eyes were completely dark with lust and he was already breathing heavily.

“I love you, Asahi.” Nishinoya said.

Asahi let out a low chuckle, “I love you too, Noya.”

“I just wanted you to know.” Nishinoya said, squirming in the little space he had under his huge boyfriend.

“I know.” Asahi said. He leaned down to give Nishinoya a soft kiss. “I always know.”

“Good,” Nishinoya said smugly, “You can continue now.”

Asahi laughed at his boyfriend and reached for the closest bottle of lube. They kept bottles all over their place seeing as they had sex all over the place at all hours of the day.

Asahi popped open the bottle and Nishinoya watched him, “Just remember, Asahi, I like it just as rough as you do.”

Asahi pressed on hand against Nishinoya’s small stomach and brought his other, lube covered, hand to his entrance. “Oh, I know.” He assured his boyfriend before pushing a finger swiftly into him.

Nishinoya gasped at the intrusion and Asahi made short work of opening him up. Nishinoya writhed around his fingers, his eyes half closed.

Asahi could feel his heart rate rising as he pulled his fingers out of Nishinoya, making sure to scrape the tips of his fingers along Nishinoya’s walls.

“Aaaahhhh,” Nishinoya moaned, his legs pulling up closer to his chest.

Asahi grabbed at Nishinoya’s slender hips and lifted them up to meet his aching cock. Nishinoya grabbed at the couch and stared down as Asahi lined himself up and shoved himself in fully in one go.

Both were panting. Both were thoroughly aroused. Both were roaring to go.

Asahi dropped down over Nishinoya, taking up his whole view as he tested rocking himself in and out. Nishinoya’s mouth hung open and he reached up to wrap his arms around Asahi’s back. As Asahi’s rocking rapidly quickened Nishinoya’s grip on him tightened.

Asahi could feel Nishinoya’s fingernails digging into his back and that pain propelled him forward. He knew that he’d have deep scratches after this. Nishinoya always made him feel confident and grounded. He was absolutely in love with the fact that Nishinoya could keep up with his stamina. They had broken so many pieces of furniture together and Nishinoya would just demand to know where they’d do it next.

Asahi looked down and his eyes met Nishinoya’s. He thrust rapidly into him, his boyfriend snapping his own hips upwards to meet him.

Asahi leaned down to capture Nishinoya’s mouth, biting none too lightly on his lower lip. Nishinoya growled into his mouth and pressed his tongue past Asahi’s teeth.

Nishinoya gasped into Asahi’s mouth when his sweet spot was hit. Their mouths reconnected with reinvigorated passion as the fires in their bellies burned white hot.

“A-asahi . . .” Nishinoya groaned, feeling himself coming close.

Asahi grunted in response, snapping his hips impossibly fast, trying his best to speed up even more. Somehow he ended up cumming before Nishinoya. He pressed himself deep inside his boyfriend as he came.

Nishinoya let out a long string of profanities as Asahi stayed pressed inside him and he came between their bodies.

Once they were spent Asahi leaned his head down to rest their foreheads together.

“Noya,” Asahi said, panting.

“Huh?” Nishinoya breathed.

“I love you.” Asahi kissed him, “Just wanted to let you know.”

Nishinoya chuckled, “You big goof. You can’t go around repeating what I say!”

Asahi just kissed him in response. Nishinoya wrapped his limbs around him and pulled him down until Asahi was laying completely on him.

“Hey, Noya,” Asahi said after a few minutes of intense making out.

“What, Asahi?” Nishinoya said, a bit peeved at not being able to kiss Asahi any more since he had pulled back to talk.

“You love me, right?”

Nishinoya looked up at the guy he had chosen to love and smiled. “Of course I love you, you big goof! Now get back down here so I can kiss you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, asahi and noya are so extremely cute!! i love them. i know i say that about all my ships, but i honestly love all my ships soooooo much!
> 
> please tell me things you want to see next!
> 
> i'm planning out the boys' date and need you guys' input!
> 
> where should they got?
> 
> what should they eat?
> 
> What should happen? 
> 
> what are they going to talk about? (gonna try and get them to actually communicate to each other)
> 
> what should they do after their date??? *winkwink*
> 
> haha so yeah, leave those comments!!! thanks for reading! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is a bit shorter than the others have been lately, but enjoy!!

Bokuto and Tsukishima were bombarded with questions as soon as they opened the front door.

“How was the date?”

“Did you bring home any food?”

“Did anything embarrassing happen?”

“Bokuto ate all the food, didn’t he?”

Tsukishima held his hands up, “Slow down guys.”

Kuroo and Akaashi stopped and let their boyfriends actually step into the house. Akaashi was the first to start up on the questions again, “So, did you guys bring home any food? I’ hungry.”

“You guys didn’t eat?” Tsukishima asked incredulously, “It’s almost eleven.”

“Yes, and we’re starving. Cook for us, Tsukishima.” Akaashi demanded. He dropped down on the couch, his piece said.

“Are you staying the night, Bo?” Kuroo asked as he followed Bokuto to the couch to sit with Akaashi. “You practically live here anyways.”

“It sure feels like I do,” Bokuto said with a laugh, “I’m actually going to head back to my place tonight. I need to find these old training pamphlets for Kageyama.”

“Booo,” Kuroo whined, draping himself on Bokuto, “Don’t leave. The bed will be so empty!”

“There will be two other bodies in the bed with you still.” Bokuto said. He was pretty tired and the warmth of Kuroo’s body was pretty inviting. Maybe Kageyama could wait just a bit longer for those pamphlets. Bokuto shook his head. No, he should be responsible. Besides, he still paid rent, he really should use his apartment form time to time.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Akaashi said with a yawn, “Do you want someone to drive you home, Bokuto?”

“I’ll be fine,” Bokuto stood up, unaffected by Kuroo who was hanging off of him.

“Ok, just be sure to drive safe.” Tsukishima said. He was in the kitchen making his pathetic boyfriends something to eat. “And don’t forget about our date next weekend.”

Bokuto beamed. How could he possibly forget about their date? This would be their first official date between the four of them.

“I can’t wait for it.” Kuroo said from his spot on the ground where he was wrapped around Bokuto’s leg. “We missed our one month anniversary because of the sanctuary almost closing, but this can be our one month and a half anniversary!”

A month and a half. Bokuto hadn’t realized he had been dating these guys for only a month and a half. It had seemed like forever. He couldn’t possibly think of his life without them.

“Where are we going for our date?” Akaashi asked. His stomach growled and he hugged the couch pillow close to his stomach as if to muffle the sound.

“We’ll figure something out.” Tsukishima said. He came back into the living room and handed Akaashi a plate of food. “Kuroo, did you want to eat?”

“I want Bokuto to stay the night.” Kuroo said with a pout, still clinging to Bokuto’s leg.

“Kuroo, you have to let go.” Bokuto said. He shuffled closer to the door, dragging Kuroo with him.

“No,” Kuroo said like a stubborn little child with really bad bed hair.

“Come on, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said with a sigh, “Bokuto’s got to go home now. Besides, it’s not like you’ll never see him again.”

“I don’t want to sleep in a bed without him.”

Bokuto lifted his leg, Kuroo clinging to it like a monkey. He tried to shake his leg, but Kuroo held fast. “Bro, if you want to sleep with me that bad why don’t you just come stay the night at my place?”

Kuroo immediately let go of Bokuto and jumped to his feet, almost knocking Bokuto off balance. “Could we really go to your place?”

“Yeah, of course,” Bokuto said, “My bed isn’t very big so it’ll probably be a tight fit for four, but yeah.”

Kuroo threw his arm around Bokuto and spun to face Tsukishima and Akaashi, “Tsukki! Akaashi! Let’s go stay at Bokuto’s!”

“You go, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, nodding his head at Akaashi.

Akaashi had finished the food Tsukishima had made him and was now passed out on the couch.

“Oi, Akaashi is so cute,” Bokuto whispered, not wanting to wake him up. He shuffled close and reached out to touch Akaashi’s soft hair. Akaashi huffed and his eyes opened just enough for him to see Bokuto and give him a sleepy smile before falling back asleep. “You sure you don’t want to come with us to my place? We could always carry Akaashi there with us.”

Tsukishima smiled at the thought of carrying a sleeping Akaashi about, “We’ll be fine here.”

“Okay,” Bokuto said as Kuroo took off for the bedroom to pack some clothes. Bokuto was about to follow him, but Kuroo was already headed back out, all packed. Tsukishima laughed at his eagerness and kissed them both goodbye.

Kuroo was practically bouncing in his seat as they drove to Bokuto’s. He talked the whole way. He talked about this being his first time seeing Bokuto’s apartment. He talked about getting Bokuto all to himself for the night. He talked about all the sleepovers he’s had his entire life. Bokuto tried to chat back with him, but Kuroo barely paused long enough to breath so it was hard to actually hold a conversation. Bokuto settled with just listening to his boyfriend ramble excitedly and occasionally put in a, “yep,” or a “no way!”

Kuroo didn’t stop talking as they went up several flights of stairs or when Bokuto opened his apartment door. Bokuto held the door open for him and Kuroo stepped in immediately looking at everything in his living room and talking about it.

Bokuto let Kuroo wander around his simple one bedroom apartment as he dug through his various piles of books and journals for what Kageyama had asked him for earlier.

“So,” Kuroo said, sidling up next to Bokuto, making him jump and drop all the books in his hands. Kuroo laughed and helped him to pick them up, “What are these pamphlets you’re looking for?”

“They were about this old volleyball training camp that had really intense training regimens in them. Kageyama was thinking about hosting this power training camp for volleyball players of all ages and he wants something really rugged and hard.” Bokuto said. He sighed and plopped down in his couch, “I think I threw them away a long time ago though.”

“Can’t he just make his own regimen?” Kuroo asked. He moved several books off the couch and sat down next to Bokuto. All around Bokuto’s apartment were books. Kuroo would have never pegged him as a reader. At first, Kuroo had thought that all the books were about volleyball, but most of them were actually science fiction novels.

“Yeah,” Bokuto answered, “But Kageyama also wants to enlist the guy who ran those camps and I can’t remember his name, but it was on the pamphlets.”

“That’s too bad,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto nodded. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed. I’ll try and look for the pamphlets again tomorrow.”

Kuroo followed Bokuto to his bedroom. Bookshelves lined the walls. They were overflowing with books.

“I’ll be honest, Bokuto.” Kuroo said as the two of them changed into something more comfortable, “I would have never thought your apartment would be this filled with books. Have you seriously read all of these?”

Bokuto gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I’ve read them all. I really like books.”

Kuroo climbed into the bed as Bokuto moved even more books off of it. “I think you’ve read more books than Tsukki. I’ve never seen so many books outside of a library.”

“You didn’t know you were going to be dating a nerd, did you?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo laughed, “All three of my boyfriends are nerds.”

Bokuto chuckled too, turning off the lights. He climbed into his bed and snuggled up close to Kuroo. It had been a while since he had last slept in his own bed and he was happy that he got to do it with now with Kuroo.

Bokuto was just on the verge of falling asleep when he felt Kuroo hug him tighter and whisper, “Bo, you still awake?”

Bokuto mumbled a sleep yes and flipped over so that he was facing Kuroo in the dark.

“I was just thinking that this is my first night in five years that Akaashi and Tsukki aren’t sleeping with me.” Kuroo said into the darkness.

Bokuto could just make out his messy hair. “Are you freaking out?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t think so. It’s just kind of weird. Like, I’ve slept in our spare room by myself before, but Tsukki and Akaashi were always in the house with me.”

Bokuto pressed his lips against Kuroo’s neck, “Well, I’m your boyfriend too, and I’m here.”

Kuroo sighed at the feeling of Bokuto’s lips, “Yeah.” He said, his mind slowing down and becoming drowsy. He opened his mouth to mumble, “Can you believe we’ve been dating for a month and a half?”

Before Bokuto could answer back, Kuroo let out a soft snore. Bokuto smiled. “A month and a half,” Bokuto said quietly.

Kuroo mumbled something at the sound of Bokuto’s voice, but went straight back to snoring and Bokuto kissed his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chance for any requests about their date coming up!!
> 
> i'm shooting for the next chapter to have their date! if not it'll be a build up chapter THEN their date!
> 
> really looking forward to their date, you guys have given me so many wonderful ideas!!
> 
> also just to let you guys know, i might be taking a little longer between posting chapter as i've been super busy. i just got promoted at work and am working long days almost every day of the week now and next weekend i also have a convention im working. (whooohooo for artist alleys!!) but i promise to still post as soon as possible.
> 
> as always, i love hearing from you guys!! thanks for reading this far!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys, 5,000 hits and almost 400 kudos!! thanks so freaking much!! <3

“I have found the perfect place to go Saturday!” Kuroo announced as he bound into the owl sanctuary. Several owls hooted at the loud noise, a few flew across the sanctuary to get away from Kuroo.

Akaashi and Bokuto finished talking to the few kids that were there for the owl bingo before heading over to Kuroo had plopping down on the edge of the stage next to Tsukishima.

“Please refrain from shouting in the sanctuary, Kuroo, you’ll spook the owls.” Akaashi chastised.

Tsukishima chuckled and pushed his glasses up, “With Bokuto and Kuroo around all the time, I think the owls are pretty used to loud noises.”

“We aren’t that loud!” Bokuto cried.

“How is everyone liking the owl bingo so far?” Tsukishima asked, changing the subject.

Bokuto perked up, “It’s so great! Everyone really likes it. They get to go wander around the sanctuary checking off owls they see and if they get a bingo they get to help feed the owls after.”

Akaashi nodded, “I’m really glad Daichi agreed to let us have these extra activities.”

“Agreed,” Said Kuroo, “But back to my news. I know where we are going for our one month and a half anniversary!”

“Where?” His boyfriends asked simultaneously.  

A huge grin spread across Kuroo’s face and Tsukishima was already groaning internally. “I can’t say. It’s going to be a surprise!”

“A surprise?!” Bokuto exclaimed, “Oh my God! I’m so excited! The weekend is too far away. I want to go on our date now!”

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asked with a frown.

Kuroo just shook his head, “Not telling, Tsukki.”

Akaashi’s grin spread from ear to ear, he was too excited to say anything, but he felt that Bokuto was expressing enough excitement for all of them.

Bokuto looped his arm through Akaashi’s, “Can we guess where we’re going?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Sure, but you’ll never guess right.”

“That sounds like a challenge!” Bokuto said. “Akaashi, help me think of places Kuroo would take us!”

“Well, it won’t be anywhere too fancy.” Akaashi said, “Kuroo doesn’t know any classy places.”

Bokuto bust out laughing. Kuroo’s mouth fell open and he threw himself at Tsukishima. “Tsukki, defend my honor!”

Tsukishima moved his papers from his lap so Kuroo wouldn’t crush them, “How can I defend something you don’t even have?”

Kuroo stared up at his boyfriend in disbelief. Tsukishima carded a hand through his hair, leaning down for a light kiss. “I’ll defend your measly honor if you tell me where we’re going Saturday.”

“That’s blackmail!” Kuroo pouted “I just want you to be my shining knight in armor!”

“The term is knight in shining armor.” Bokuto said around his laughing fit.

Kuroo sat up and pointed accusingly at Bokuto, “You would know. You guys, Bokuto’s entire apartment is filled with nerd book! He’s a nerd!”

Akaashi raised his eyebrow, “And how is he any different than you? Your kindle is completely filled with nerd books of your own.”

“Ohoho! Are we going to go to the aquarium?” Bokuto asked, mind still whirling about where they were going for their date.

“Nope,” Kuroo said with a big grin.

“You aren’t going to get us a private tour of the zoo again are you?” Tsukishima asked. He turned to Bokuto to explain. “When I first started working here Kuroo thought he’d be clever and take the three of us on a date at the zoo _that we work at_.”

“I thought it’d be fun!” Kuroo said in his defense.

“A tour of this zoo actually does sound pretty fun,” Bokuto offered.

“See, Tsukki, Bokuto gets it!” Kuroo said, reaching across his boyfriends to high five Bokuto.

Akaashi laughed, remembering how Tsukishima had sulked about after their tour guide. Tsukishima had been so mad about that date that he had kicked Kuroo out of the bedroom for the night.

“Kageyama was just telling me about this owl themed restaurant, Hooters. Are we going there?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima frowned. “Hooters?”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, “That’s not—“

Kuroo stopped Akaashi before he could finish. “That’s not a bad idea, but no, maybe next time we could go there.” Kuroo said before he could burst out laughing.

Bokuto looked genuinely sad about being told he wasn’t going to Hooters, but he quickly perked up again, asking, “Hey, are you going to bring us on a romantic picnic?”

Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo, “That sounds really nice.”

“I guess it sounds nice,” Kuroo said with a shrug, “But no. I’m not taking you guys on a picnic. Especially with the amount of bugs that are out right now.”

“You know what else sounds nice?” Akaashi asked. “That cabin by the lake that we went to for our anniversary.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed, “Are we going back there, Kuroo?”

Kuroo shook his head, “I already told you guys that you’ll never guess where I’m taking us.”

“That just means that you’re taking us to somewhere we’d never suspect.” Akaashi said. “Maybe we really are going to a fancy restaurant.”

“Paris!” Bokuto shouted. “We’re going to Paris aren’t we?!”

Kuroo just laughed. “I don’t have that kind of money.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo laid sprawled out on the couch, Akaashi tucked in next to him. They were watching a movie together as Bokuto and Tsukishima made dinner.

“You make the best pillow,” Akaashi said.

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, pressing himself closer to Kuroo for emphasis.

“You’re awfully cuddly today,” Kuroo observed. He wasn’t complaining, though. Akaashi was, like, the perfect person to cuddle with. He didn’t wiggle around a lot, he wasn’t too hot. He found a comfy spot and he snuggled close.

Akaashi hummed and turned his head just a bit so that he could kiss Kuroo’s chin.

Kuroo pulled his attention away from the TV and looked down at his boyfriend with a smile. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Akaashi said back, stretching his neck to reach Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo readjusted the two of them so that Akaashi was now laying on top of him. Kuroo rested his hands lightly against the small of Akaashi’s back where his shirt was riding up. They lazily moved their mouths together. Akaashi slipped one leg between Kuroo’s making his erection known.

“If I had known Netflix and chill worked on you, we’d have movie nights every night.” Kuroo chuckled into Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi just shook his head with a smile before pressing his mouth back down against Kuroo’s. He wove his fingers into Kuroo’s hair as Kuroo slid his fingers past the waistband of his pants to reach his ass.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered, pulling back despite Kuroo’s protest.

“Yes, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, leaning up to kiss at Akaashi’s neck.

“If I ask you something will you be honest with me?”

Kuroo met Akaashi’s eyes curiously, “Of course.”

Akaashi hummed his approval and tilted his head to kiss Kuroo deeply.

“What did you want to ask?” Kuroo asked between their gentle kisses.

Akaashi kissed his boyfriend one more time, squirming against Kuroo’s leg pressed against his erection. “Where are we going Saturday?”

Kuroo blinked, his mouth falling open.

Akaashi stared down at him innocently. He licked his lips and squirmed some more on top of Kuroo.

“You’re using me,” Kuroo said with disbelief. He sat up, pushing Akaashi off him. “You did all of that on purpose!”

“I told you Kuroo wouldn’t cave.” Tsukishima’s called from the kitchen. “When he wants to keep a secret he keeps the secret.”

Kuroo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You guys planned this? Seriously? The date is in two days, you couldn’t have waited?”

“I told them to wait,” Bokuto said, popping his head into the living room. “I love surprises.”

“So do I,” Tsukishima said, appearing next to him, “But knowing is so much better than surprises.”

This was unbelievable. Kuroo had the worst boyfriends ever! And now he was all turned on and horny after making out with Akaashi. Kuroo got up and stormed his way to the bedroom, “I’m going to bed.”

“Dinner is ready.” Tsukishima called after him.

Kuroo turned around and stormed to the kitchen. “I’m having dinner then I’m going to bed.”

 

* * *

 

“No you can’t wear that.” Kuroo said, barging into the bathroom where Bokuto was gelling up his hair.

“What? Why not?” Bokuto asked looking down at his outfit. He was wearing his nice slacks and a plain blue button up shirt as per Kuroo’s request to dress up for their date.

“First, you need a tie, second you need a jacket, and third, you actually look really hot with your sleeves rolled up like that.” Kuroo said, smiling at the end.

Bokuto smiled back at him, “You look pretty hot too, Babe.” Kuroo was also wearing black slacks and a blood red dress shirt with a black tie. “Also I don’t have a tie or a jacket.”

Kuroo pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal a suit jacket and a dark blue tie. “I got you covered. Gotta make sure my boyfriends look nice enough for the place we’re going to.”

“Will our normal appearance not cut it for wherever it is we’re going?” Tsukishima asked, pushing his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was wearing all black and looked sexy as hell.

“Holy hell, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist, “Maybe we should just stay home. I don’t know if I can go a whole evening with you looking like that.”

“No way,” Tsukishima said, ignoring Kuroo, “I’m excited for this date now. The only thing that’d make me more excited would be if I knew where we were going.”

Kuroo just rolled his eyes, “Where’s Akaashi? Is he dressed yet?”

“I’m dressed.” Akaashi said, meandering into the bathroom to join the party.

“Wow,” Bokuto said, his eyes roving up and over Akaashi.

Tsukishima chuckled. “Akaashi always cleans up nice. It really doesn’t help that he’s already so pretty.”

Akaashi blushed under the compliments, “Are we ready to leave? Did you want me to drive, Kuroo?”

Kuroo laughed, “Nice try, Akaashi, but, I’ll drive so that I don’t ruin the surprise for any of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for their date in the next chapter!!
> 
> also what do you guys think of me doing a kagehina arc or an iwaoi arc?just for like a few chapters? or would you guys prefer that as a separate piece of work?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, so sorry for posting kind of later than usual, i was super busy all weekend!!
> 
> so anyways, i'm going to make separate fics for the other ships! so far i have a kagehina and iwaoi one semi planned. they are going to be part of the same universe as this one and are going to run along side this fic. i'll be sure to let you guys know when i post them if you want to read them!
> 
> and just fyi, i'll still be having the occasional chapter about other couples like i did with yamayachi and asanoya
> 
> so enjoy their date night!

Kuroo drove, extremely excited about their date. Tsukishima had claimed the front seat and was staring out the window, trying to guess where they were going. It was obvious they were headed into town, but Kuroo drove right past where all the restaurants were. Soon, no one recognized anything outside their windows.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi asked from the back seat, “Are we lost?”

“Nope.” Kuroo said, “I know where we’re headed.”

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a skeptical look, but stayed quiet. They drove down a big empty street where the light posts were farther apart and all the building along the street looked exactly the same. They were tall brick building. They looked sturdy and fairly new, but they were all dark and there were no other cars about.

Tsukishima felt like he wanted to take up that offer of just staying home from earlier. Was it too late to cancel their date? He did not feel particularly safe driving through this part of town that none of them had ever been to.

“Um,” Akaashi said as Kuroo suddenly turned into one of the dark buildings. He drove up under its awning and a guy in a valet uniform came out, headed straight for them.

“I don’t want to get out of this car.” Tsukishima said.

“But there’s a valet,” Bokuto said as if that made everything okay, “Kuroo knows where we are.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Kuroo and Kuroo smiled, “Of course I know where we are. Come on, trust me.”

With that, Kuroo turned the car off and climbed out of the car. Bokuto did the same and the two of them opened Tsukishima’s and Akaashi’s doors for them to get out. They reluctantly got out, sticking close to Bokuto and his big muscles as Kuroo handed over their keys to the ‘valet’.

“There goes our ride home,” Akaashi said somberly, and Tsukishima nodded.     

“We’re going inside, guys.” Bokuto announced happily as if this wasn’t the sketchiest thing in the world.

Kuroo led his boyfriends into the building. It opened up into what looked like a really fancy lobby. The carpeting was red and the walls were trimmed in gold. Tsukishima and Akaashi practically clung to each other as they surveyed the expensive wood paneling and the decorative plants around them.

“Bonjour, messieurs,” a tall man said, coming into the lobby from a large archway covered with thick velvet drapes.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Leone,” Kuroo said, stepping forward.

Leone’s face lit up when he saw Kuroo and he spoke rapid French, opening his arms to embrace him. Kuroo laughed and hugged him back, accepting the kisses placed on his cheeks. He nodded as Leone talked and to his boyfriend’s surprise he answered back in perfect French.

“Suivez-moi,” the French man said, gesturing for the four of them to follow.

Kuroo followed right away, Bokuto close behind. Akaashi and Tsukishima reluctantly followed too. They were still real nervous about the whole place and now a bit baffle by the fact that Kuroo could speak French, but they’d rather be nervous and baffled following Kuroo and Bokuto than nervous and baffled alone in the lobby. Leone talked (in French) as they walked and gestured all over the place. Kuroo walked by his side nodding, occasionally turning to smile at his boyfriend’s.

They were led down a short corridor and the sound of many people talking could be heard, along with the sound of silverware and plates clinking. As they rounded the end of the corridor into a much larger room Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima had to catch their breath at what they saw.

Where Tsukishima had expected an empty shell of a building with maybe some horrid, gory scene he was instead greeted with an open, bright, and very expensive looking restaurant. It looked like something straight out of those classic movies where only rich people could eat.

They were led right through the middle of the restaurant, past couples in fancy clothes. Bokuto readjusted his jacket, feeling suddenly underdressed. All around them people dined, sparing them only the slightest of looks before returning to their meals and conversation. They were halfway through the large room when Akaashi realized that of all the conversations he’d heard snippets of, only half of them he understood. Most of the people in the restaurant were speaking French.

Leone walked them past all the dining couples and towards a sectioned off table where you could still hear the sounds of the restaurant, but it was private to where no one could see it. “Ah,” Leone said in his thick French accent, “Your waiter will be out soon, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything.”

“Merci,” Kuroo said, gesturing for his boyfriends to sit.

The table was round and a deep mahogany color. Around it was one long curved bench, well, it was more like a couch than anything. The seats were cushioned and so were the backs. And, oh god, when Bokuto sat down between Kuroo and Akaashi it was like his butt was being hugged in all the right ways.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said, slipping into the couch-bench next to Akaashi, “What the hell is all this, Kuroo?”

“And since when do you speak French?” Akaashi added.

Kuroo chuckled almost nervously, shrugging his shoulders. “This is just a little restaurant that Kenma’s uncle owns. And I learned French with Kenma back at the end of college before he left for France. Don’t you remember?”

“I remember those three horrible months of you mangling ever French word that came out of your mouth.” Tsukishima said.

Akaashi nodded in agreement, “We only put up with it because Kenma is you childhood best friend.”

“He sure doesn’t sound like he’s mangling anymore French words now,”” Bokuto commented.

“That’s because Kenma and I message all the time and his messages are always in French.” Kuroo made a sour face, “I think he messaged me in French at the beginning because I sucked at it, but I got better.”

“Obviously,” Akaashi said.

Everyone laughed as a waiter came out to ask them what they wanted to drink. After ordering his drink, Kuroo added something extra in French. The waiter nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

“What did you tell him?” Tsukishima asked. He didn’t much like being out of the loop and not being able to understand what was being said was not helping.

“Just ordering a drink,” Kuroo said, blowing Tsukishima a kiss.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “And by the way, Kuroo, this isn’t _just a little restaurant_.”

“Well, I guess it _is_ a bit fancy.” Kuroo allowed.

“A bit?!” Bokuto exclaimed, “This is _the_ fanciest place I’ve ever been to.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement. “To be honest, I thought you were making us get dress up for nothing and that we’d probably end up at, like, Hooter, or something.”

Bokuto perked up at the mention of what he thought was an owl themed restaurant, as Kuroo threw his hand dramatically over his chest, “I’m wounded you would think that of me, Tsukki. I can be romantic and plan awesome dates if I want.”

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, grabbing his boyfriend’s attention, “I’m hungry and we weren’t handed any menus.”

“Is this place too fancy for menus?” Bokuto pondered.

Kuroo laughed. “They have menus, I promise. I actually already ordered everything. The chef is amazing and his food is to die for.”

Bokuto threw his arms around Kuroo, “Thank you so much! This is so awesome! If the food tastes as good as this place looks then this is going to be the best meal of my life!”

They didn’t have to wait long before their food came out. Tsukishima stared in awe as their table was slowly filled with mouthwatering plate after mouthwatering plate. There was no way the four of them would be able to eat all of this.

Kuroo effortlessly listed off each dish, talking to the waiters in French in between, making it hard for his boyfriend’s to keep up with the names.

When a big plate of spaghetti was set in front of Bokuto he squealed, “This reminds me of Lady and the Tramp! When is the chef going to come out and play the accordion for us, Kuroo?”

Kuroo just laughed, but while his boyfriends were busy pointing at different dishes and chatting about the food he pulled a waiter aside and whispered something to him.

“Oh, Tsukki!” Kuroo called, picking up one plate. “You have to try this. It’s called poulet basquaise. It’s absolutely amazing.”

Tsukishima took the plate offered to him and dug his fork in. Next to him, Akaashi and Bokuto did the same. Tsukishima had to refrain from letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. It wasn’t an explosion of tastes in his mouth, but more like all the different foods combining to make some new taste while keeping their original tastes at the same time. It was absolutely amazing.

“Good, right?” Kuroo asked, proud of the reaction he got from his boyfriend. He picked up another plate and presented it to Akaashi, “You’ll like this one, Akaashi. Piperade. It has lots of sautéed vegetables in it.”

Akaashi used his spoon to taste the dish, “This is wonderful. Kuroo, I want to eat this every day.”

“Ooh, ooh, Kuroo,” Bokuto said, bounding in his seat, “What should I try?”

Kuroo grinned at his bouncing boyfriend. “I have just the thing.”

He picked up the plate of spaghetti and pushed it in front of Bokuto.

“Is it special spaghetti?” Bokuto asked.

“No,” Kuroo said, “Just regular spaghetti, but these meatballs are really big. You should try them.”

Bokuto kind of wilted at not having been presented with a fancy French dish like Tsukishima and Akaashi had been, but he picked up his fork and stabbed it into the large meatball anyways. Just as he was bringing it to his mouth an accordion started to play a tune from Lady and the Tramp.

Bokuto looked up to find a chef that looked very much like the chef from the Disney movie playing an accordion and singing too. A waiter ducked around him and set up four wine glasses, filling them with a deep red wine.

Bokuto felt himself tearing up and he dug into his very average plate of spaghetti to keep himself from crying from happiness. Akaashi and Tsukishima watched the chef serenade Bokuto and Kuroo as the two of them smiled like two people in love over their plate of spaghetti.

Tsukishima smiled at them. He wasn’t jealous that all of Kuroo’s attention was on Bokuto. If anything, he wanted to give all his attention to Bokuto too. Bokuto just looked so extremely happy. He was suddenly hit with how much he loved these idiots. Akaashi was leaning against his shoulder, smiling at Kuroo and Bokuto too, just brimming with affection for their boyfriends. Bokuto was staring moon eyed at Kuroo, happily reliving a Disney movie. And Kuroo, had somehow orchestrated this whole evening. He had been able to surprise the three of them with a big fancy restaurant and big fancy French dishes. Sure their night had just started, but Tsukishima only believed that it was going to get better.

They were barely an hour into the date and Bokuto was having the time of his life. He had Kuroo’s full attention and Akaashi had even moved from leaning on Tsukishima to leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Here, Bo, try this.” Kuroo would say before presenting Bokuto with a fork of delicious food.

Akaashi would lean forward for a taste too, his face extremely close to Bokuto’s. He reached for one of the wine glasses and took a sip before offering it to Bokuto.

Bokuto felt a bit overwhelmed with two of his boyfriends so close and giving him so much attention, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world. A disgruntled sigh pulled his attention to Tsukishima who was sitting on the other side of the couch-bench by himself.

Tsukishima gave his boyfriends a fake pout, “Why do you guys get Bokuto all to yourself?”

Akaashi wrapped his arms securely around Bokuto’s waist. “You already got a date with Bokuto.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, scooting closer to Bokuto. “It’s our turn now.”

Tsukishima fake pouted some more and Bokuto just couldn’t take the look on his face anymore. He reached around Akaashi and held his hand out. “There’s still space over here, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima grinned and shot Akaashi and Kuroo a triumphant look as he scooted up next to Akaashi and entwined his fingers with Bokuto’s.

The four of them were now squished impossible close together on one end of the couch. The accordion playing chef had long since left and the four of them were eating and laughing together. They all take turns telling Bokuto embarrassing and crazy stories about each other. Akaashi even brought up college Kuroo and how he had tried to turn his apartment into a legit science lab and the police and fire department had ended up almost arresting him.

“That was one time!” Kuroo protested. “And it wasn’t even that bad!”

“It wasn’t just one time,” Akaashi argued. “I lived with you for three months and in those three months the fire department was called four times and the police were called seven times.”

“I never got arrested,” Kuroo mumbled.

Bokuto snuggled his face close to Kuroo’s, “You’re too pretty for jail, of course you’d never get arrested.”

“Thanks, Bo,” Kuroo said, smiling as he pressed his nose against Bokuto’s.

“And even if you did get arrested, I’d still visit you.” Bokuto continued.

“You’d be what I looked forward to every visit day.” Kuroo said.

“Do you two need a room?” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima, “Us? If anything, I think you and Akaashi need a room.”

Kuroo looked pointedly down at Tsukishima’s and Akaashi’s linked hands under the table. In addition to that, Akaashi had somehow ended up in Tsukishima’s lap and was squirming about.

“I’m just keeping Tsukishima’s lap warm,” Akaashi said. He held his free hand out to Bokuto, “Would you like to keep mine and Tsukishima’s sides warm?”

Bokuto gave him a huge smile and nodded. He scooted over until he was pressed against his two boyfriends, his hands finding Tsukishima’s.

Kuroo ended up pressed to Bokuto’s other side as they talked. They stayed at the restaurant for what seemed like hours. Tsukishima couldn’t remember the last time the four of them hung out like this, with nothing to worry about and just really getting to know each other.

This was their first date with Bokuto and it was hardly noticeable. He fit in so seamlessly. He and Akaashi smiled real big every time their eyes met. Kuroo and Bokuto were tooth rotting sweet together, sharing little kisses and reaching out to touch each other’s faces. And Bokuto and Tsukishima refuse to let go of each other’s hands as they sat side by side.

As the evening came to a close Tsukishima sighed contently. “This is so nice.”

When his boyfriends looked at him for more of an explanation he continued, “The whole talking thing. We didn’t talk about big problems, we just talked about us and I feel like we need that. I feel like we aren’t as close as we used to be when Kuroo and Akaashi and I first got together. We kind of stopped talking about things and that just ends up getting us hurt in the end from lack of communication.”

“It _was_ really nice to just talk without any stress,” Akaashi agreed.

Tsukishima nodded. “It kind of feels like we are slowly getting closer again and I think that has to do with Bokuto.”

“Me?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah. Before we met you, we were close, but not as close as we used to be.” Tsukishima explained, “We had started to kind of drift from each other. Then you came along and you deal with us differently than we are used to and I think that’s starting to bring us back together again.”

Akaashi bobbed his head in agreement, “It did feel like we were drifting. A lot of times I felt like you two didn’t need me and it was just very overwhelming.”

“Oh, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi into a tight hug.

“I felt like it was my fault and I was doing everything wrong.” Kuroo admitted, “I love you guys so much and I never want to lose you.”

“Oh, Kuroo,” Bokuto said, grabbing his second boyfriend and pulling him into the tight hug. “You guys shouldn’t feel like that. You guys have me now. I won’t ever let you feel like you’re not needed or our problems are just yours or that we aren’t close.”

Tsukishima wormed his way into Bokuto’s arms too and smiled at him. “You’re our rock, Bokuto.”

“I love you guys so much!” Bokuto said, kissing all his boyfriends.

Kuroo laughed and kissed him back, “Bokuto, we have a question for you.”

Akaashi smiled at the excited looking guy, “Would you move in with us?”

“Move in?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said, “You are part of our lives and we don’t want that to change.”

“Besides,” Kuroo added, “You practically live there already.”

Bokuto pulled his boyfriends closer (if that was even possible), “Yes! A thousand times yes.”

“Let’s go home then,” Tsukishima said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of date night, so get ready for part two!! hopefully i'll post it tomorrow or the day after!<3 thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date night part 2!!!
> 
> also, just fyi, there was some weird mess up in the last chapter like a few paragraphs in. the paragraph had been split and it had made absolutely no sense, but i fixed it now if anyone wanted to see that

“Mhmmm,” Kuroo moaned into Akaashi’s mouth.

“Hurry up and take your pants off,” Akaashi muttered. His hands were already busy undoing his own shirt and Kuroo was making no attempts to get undressed.

Kuroo reached for the button on his pants and grunted when he found it difficult to undo while kissing Akaashi. “Who let me where such troublesome clothes?”

Akaashi chuckled against Kuroo’s mouth, letting his tongue run along his boyfriend’s lip, “You did, when you took us out to a fancy dinner.”

“Less talk, more stripping,” Bokuto whined from where he sat on the end of the bed, peeling his clothes off.

Akaashi stepped back from Kuroo and quickly discarded the last of his clothes. He sauntered over to Bokuto, his eyes watching him half lidded. Akaashi dropped down on Bokuto’s lap, both of them naked. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Bokuto eagerly opened his mouth for Akaashi. Kuroo hurried to drop his clothes to the floor and climbed onto the bed next to Bokuto. He pressed his mouth to Akaashi’s shoulder, reveling in the way his boyfriend shuttered under him as Kuroo sucked a dark spot into his skin.

The three of them tumbled backwards into the bed and became a mess of limbs and mouths as they searched for more and more skin to kiss, and lick, and bite.

As Kuroo, and Bokuto, and Akaashi made out on their bed, Tsukishima was in the bathroom emptying his bladder. He could hear his boyfriends talking as he washed his hands and took most of his clothes off.

He paused in the doorway when he opened up the bathroom door in just his undershirt and boxers. His boyfriends were tangled together on the bed, no clothes between them.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Bokuto was the first to notice him, his head popping up between Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s like a puppy dog.

“Moon of my Life!” He called, “Come join us!”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at Bokuto’s insistence in calling him that. “You guys seem like you’re doing just fine without me.”

Akaashi frowned and turned to Kuroo, “Tsukishima is pouting again.”

“I’m not pouting,” Tsukishima pouted.

“He feels left out again.” Akaashi continued.

“Quit saying ‘again’” Tsukishima said.

“Aww, Tsukki, come here.” Kuroo pulled one of his arms free and held it out for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima huffed and grumbled under his breath, but he walked over to the bed and allowed his boyfriends to pull him down.

“I always forget that Tsukki is a high maintenance boyfriend.” Kuroo said as he pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple.

“I’m not high maintenance,” Tsukishima argued as Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist and snuck his hands up Tsukishima’s undershirt.

“No,” Akaashi agreed, pressing his face into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, “You just need lots of love.”

“Lots of Tsukki love,” Bokuto said. He kissed the back of Tsukishima’s neck and Tsukishima shivered.

“You know,” Bokuto said lowly, his voice taking on a serious tone, “You say that I’m the one pulling you guys back together, but I think that really you’re the one really pulling the four of us together. You do so much for all of us. I’ve seen it.”

“I love you so much,” Kuroo murmured. He eased Tsukishima’s undershirt off.

Akaashi ran his hands over the planes of Tsukishima’s stomach, “Bokuto’s right, Kei.”

Tsukishima shivered again as Akaashi used his given name. He felt his glasses being pulled off and he let his eyes shut. His boyfriends converged over him, each searching for the best place to lay their kisses and sweet words.

“Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima opened his eyes and stared at the Kuroo shaped blur.

“What do you want, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked. It was quiet in the bedroom, everyone waiting for Tsukishima’s answer

Somewhere along the line, Tsukishima had lost his boxers too and his body felt hot as he thought of what he wanted. His boyfriends waited patiently.

“I want . . .” Tsukishima said, thinking, “I want Bokuto in me first. Then Kuroo, and then Akaashi.”

Bokuto tackled Tsukishima and peppered his face with kisses, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriend.

It baffled Kuroo how Bokuto could so easily pull smiles out of the blond. Kuroo could spend hours talking to Tsukki and maybe get a half smile out of him. Bokuto could bound into the room and shout something and Tsukki would just smile. Then again, even Kuroo and Akaashi were smiling whenever Bokuto came around. He was just so energetic and excitable.

Bokuto moved his kisses south as he slowly slid down Tsukishima’s body. Akaashi eagerly took Bokuto’s place and kissed Tsukishima deeply. Tsukishima gasped loudly into his mouth and moaned and Akaashi had to pull back and look at what Bokuto was doing to evoke such a reaction from Tsukishima.

Akaashi’s own breath caught in his throat. Bokuto had dragged his mouth down Tsukishima’s body, leaving a trail of light, but noticeable bite marks. He had dragged his mouth down past Tsukishima’s dick and past his balls and was circling his tongue around Tsukishima’s entrance.

Tsukishima’s body arched as Bokuto pressed his tongue against the tight muscles. Akaashi watched Bokuto between Tsukishima’s legs, so incredibly turned on by the sight.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo muttered from Tsukishima’s other side. Akaashi could only nod in agreement.

“Ahh,” Tsukishima moaned, his toes curling and his legs sliding farther apart to give Bokuto more space.

Kuroo tore his eyes from the sight of Bokuto with his tongue up Tsukishima’s ass to look at the blond’s face. Tsukishima was in pieces. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly and his mouth was slack and his dick was throbbing. Kuroo groaned at the sight and fell forward to press his mouth to Tsukishima’s

“Look at you,” He murmured. “I wish I was in your place right now.”

Tsukishima heaved out a heavy breath and opened his eyes slightly to look at Kuroo. He rolled his eyes over to see Akaashi still enthralled with Bokuto. He reached a hand out to get Akaashi’s attention.

Akaashi grinned sheepishly at Tsukishima, his cheeks flushed from watching Bokuto open the blond up with his tongue. Akaashi leaned over and nibbled at Tsukishima’s earlobe, “You are in for such a treat, Tsukishima.”

Kuroo claimed Tsukishima’s lips just as Bokuto sat back. Akaashi, kissing and sucking at Tsukishima’s neck, watched Bokuto spread Tsukishima’s long legs even wider as he lined his dick up to Tsukishima’s freshly opened hole.

“You ready, Moon of my Life?” Bokuto called.

Tsukishima, already pretty blissed out, nodded his head. He had no idea how he’d ever be able to hear the name ‘Moon of my Life’ without thinking of Bokuto with his dick pressed against him.

Bokuto started to push in slowly and once he was halfway in he grew impatient and pushed the last of himself swiftly in.

Tsukishima cried out in surprise and motioned for Bokuto to keep moving when he stilled.

Bokuto made no attempt to start out slow. He had planned to, but seeing Tsukishima laid out in front of him and having just opened him up with nothing but his tongue had him pretty turned on. Not to mention, seeing Kuroo and Akaashi giving Tsukishima an intense make out got him going to.

Tsukishima’s dick bounced shamelessly in front of him. It was thick and heavy, obviously ready to explode. Tsukishima made no attempt to take care of himself as cum leaked out of the tip. Bokuto thought about taking Tsukishima’s dick in his hand, but his hand were glued to the blond’s thighs as he roughly thrust into him.

Tsukishima knew that there was no way he’d last if Bokuto didn’t cum soon. He was determined to have all three of his boyfriends fuck him before the night was over and there was no way he’d be able to do that if he came before Bokuto was even done.

“Tsukki,” “Bokuto moaned, “You feel so goooood.”

Bokuto’s thrust became more erratic and Tsukishima tried to take a deep breath, holding himself back. He focused on the tight grip Bokuto had on his thighs. He was sure he’d have bruises in the morning. For a fleeting moment Tsukishima wished that he had booty shorts he could wear to show off his Bokuto hand shaped bruises.

“Tsu—Tsukishima,” Bokuto stuttered, “I’m gonna . . .”

Tsukishima let his head fall back against the sheets, feeling Kuroo and Akaashi converge on his face again as Bokuto thrust into him one last time and came inside him.

Bokuto pulled out of him, leaving a sticky mess. Kuroo was quick to pull away and practically bowled Bokuto over to take his place between Tsukishima’s quivering legs.

Kuroo pressed a finger against the tip of Tsukishima’s leaking dick, “If you thought that was good, Tsukki, just wait and see how I make you feel.”

Tsukishima just moaned and reached for a panting Bokuto.

Bokuto crawled up next to Akaashi and gave him a long kiss before moving on to kiss Tsukishima. “How was that?” he asked.

In way of answering, Tsukishima dragged Bokuto down and ravaged his mouth. Bokuto smiled. He’d done good.

Kuroo placed his hands over the already forming bruises on his boyfriend’s legs and squeezed. Tsukishima continued to take turns kissing first Bokuto then Akaashi, watching Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. He sucked in a breath when he felt Kuroo press against him and he let out a soft whine as Kuroo entered him. Tsukishima hadn’t realized how rough Bokuto had been until now. He could feel his walls stretching and accommodating for Kuroo’s size and it burned. But in a good way.

Kuroo took his time sliding into Tsukishima. When he was balls deep he leaned down to kiss Tsukishima’s knee. He rolled his hips experimentally and grinned when Tsukishima’s back arched and he gasped. There was his sweet spot.

Kuroo continued to roll his hips, drawing out the most sinful of moans and whines from Tsukishima that he’d ever heard.

Tsukishima let out a baby hiccup and he grabbed tight to the nearest arm, the fire in his bell growing rapidly. Akaashi’s face appeared over his and Tsukishima whispered, “I’m going to cum.”

Akaashi shushed his, “Go ahead,” he said, slipping a hand down Tsukishima’s body to grip at his dick. His hand easily slid up and down it, smearing the precum all over. Tsukishima’s breaths were coming quick as Kuroo thrust shallowly into him and Bokuto kissed his neck and shoulders. Akaashi pumped Tsukishima slowly as beads of cum started to spill out.

Kuroo grunted as his own climax grew close. Tsukishima sucked in a deep breath just as Kuroo came inside him. He carefully pulled himself out and straddled Tsukishima so he could stare down at him. “Pretty good, right?”

Tsukishima just mumbled incoherently and Kuroo‘s grin grew huge. He was taking that as a job well done. “I wish you could see yourself right now, Tsukki. You look blissed out beyond belief. Are you ready for Akaashi?”

Tsukishima nodded and muttered, “Get off me, Kuroo, you’re heavy.”

Kuroo chuckled and moved to lay on top of Bokuto so that he could make out with him.

“Let’s see if we can’t make you hard again,” Akaashi said as he settled between Tsukishima’s legs. He glanced down and pressed a finger into the blond’s entrance, cum leaking out. Tsukishima shivered and moaned and Akaashi experimentally pressed his finger further in.

Akaashi watched as Tsukishima’s dick tried valiantly to get hard again as he slipped a second finger into him. Akaashi bent down and pressed feather light kisses over the bruises Kuroo and Bokuto had left. Tsukishima sighed at each touch.

One more kiss from Akaashi and then he was lining up his dick. He reached out for Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima gladly gave him both of his. Akaashi smiled when he realized that he would get Tsukishima all to himself, seeing as Kuroo and Bokuto were vigorously making out on the other end of the bed.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima called, his voice sated and low. “I love you.”

Akaashi smiled and kissed Tsukishima’s hand in his. “I love you too.”

He gently pressed into Tsukishima. Once he was fully in, Akaashi lightly thrust in and out, taking it slow. Tsukishima sighed and moaned and gripped tightly to Akaashi hands as he was gently fucked.

Akaashi leaned down to connect their lips and Tsukishima greedily kissed him, Akaashi’s hips moving in a lazy circle. It wasn’t long before Akaashi could feel Tsukishima’s fresh erection between their stomachs. He pulled a hand free from Tsukishima’s grip and wrapped it around his dick.

The two moved against each other in a slow dance. Their bodies slotted together easily and soon the both of them were cumming. Akaashi pulled himself out of Tsukishima and crawled forward to kiss the tired blond.

Tsukishima tried to wrap himself around Akaashi so they could cuddle then fall asleep, but Akaashi extracted himself and darted to the bathroom for a wet towel. Tsukishima moaned and whined, but let Akaashi clean him up. They both knew from experience that it was not fun waking up with dry cum on them.

Once everyone was clean, Akaashi climbed back into the bed and let Tsukishima wrap his long limbs around him. They two of them turned to find Bokuto and Kuroo already fast asleep, wrapped around each other like cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does that count as tsukki love?? should i have a more cuddle fluffy tsukki love chapter??
> 
> ok, that was lots of fun to write (although, i keep saying that about every chapter. I JUST LOVE WRITING THIS FIC!!!)
> 
> please tell me if there is some big event in their lives you want to happen!! i'm always open to request, i have a few right now that i'm working to incorporate into the next few chapters!!


	24. Chapter 24

“Was it really necessary for all four of us to go grocery shopping? You always go by yourself.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo tested the softness of two loaves of bread before putting the one he deemed softest in their basket. “Of course it was. Bokuto is about to move in so we need to make sure we have food he likes in the house.”

“Kuroo, he practically already lived with us before and he was completely fine with the food that was already in the house.” Akaashi crossed his arms and pouted.

Tsukishima and Bokuto weren’t even helping grocery shopping. They had come along, but they had taken off to see the tiny book collection the grocery had for sale. Akaashi hated grocery shopping. Kuroo had always done the shopping.

Kuroo kissed his pouting boyfriend’s forehead, “We’ll be done before you know it. It’ll only take us an hour, tops.”

Akaashi grumbled, but he followed Kuroo as he headed to the next isle. He wished Bokuto and Tsukishima hadn’t wandered off so that he had someone else to talk to other than Kuroo, who was now contemplating if he should have gotten whole wheat bread instead of white bread.

Akaashi sighed and meandered over to the nearby fruit stand. There was nothing exciting about staring at apples and oranges, but it was definitely more exciting to stare at than listen to Kuroo drone on about the various cons and pros of whole wheat bread and white bread.

“Hello, Beautiful,”

Akaashi blinked and looked up across the fruit stand at the guy grinning at him. He let out a soft sigh, “Hello.”

The guy’s grin got bigger at Akaashi’s acknowledgement. “I can say for certain that you are the most delicious thing I have seen at this grocery store.”

Akaashi groaned inwardly. He was used to getting hit on, but he didn’t particularly like it. He couldn’t give off that same piss-off vibe that Tsukishima could and he’d found out a long time ago that it was best to just play nice until he could get to a more crowded area where he could ditch the loser guy hitting on him.

“Oh?” Akaashi said, he graced the guy with a half-smile.

“Yeah,” the guy ran his tongue over his lips, reminding Akaashi of a snake, “What do you say about the two of us getting out of here and getting a drink?”

“A drink?” Akaashi asked, stalling as he glanced around for Kuroo.

“Just one drink, you’re too pretty for your own good.”

 

* * *

 

“Ooh, yogurt,” Kuroo said to himself. “Akaashi, did you like blueberry or strawberry yogurt?”

When Akaashi didn’t answer Kuroo turned around. Akaashi wasn’t standing behind him where he thought he was.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo called. Akaashi wasn’t one to wander too far.

Kuroo let out the breath he had been holding when he caught sight of Akaashi near the fruits. His breath turned into a growl when he saw that someone was talking to him. More precisely, flirting with Akaashi if Kuroo was reading the body language right.

Kuroo stood up straighter and marched over to his boyfriend, ready to tell off the jerk that thought it was okay to flirt with Akaashi. Yes, Akaashi was pretty and yes, Akaashi was pretty approachable, but that didn’t mean every guy and their sister could just flirt with Akaashi. He already had three boyfriends for crying out loud!

When Kuroo recognized the person flirting with Akaashi he thought about sending the grocery basket flying at the guy.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Daishou?” Kuroo asked, pulling up next to Akaashi. He slipped a protective hand around Akaashi’s waist.

“Kuroo? Is that you?” Daishou asked, turning his slick smile on Kuroo. “Is this beautiful guy your boyfriend?”

“Yes, he is,” Kuroo said, pulling Akaashi closer.

“Oh?” Daishou turned his attention back to Akaashi, who was practically smashed to Kuroo’s side, “I would like to apologize.”

“That’s alri—“ Akaashi started to say, but Daishou cut him off.

“Apologize for the fact that you are dating this horrid nerd.” Daishou held his hand out, “I could show you a much better time right now if you wanted.”

Kuroo slapped Daishou’s hand out of the air and pushed Akaashi behind him. “As if Akaashi’d go anywhere with a snake like you.”

Daishou chuckled and faced Kuroo again, rattling off some backhanded insult. Akaashi sighed. Daishou was trying to rile up Kuroo and it was starting to work. The two of them were throwing insults and names at each other. They argued for a good ten minutes before Daishou finally got bored of messing with Kuroo and left.

“A friend of yours?” Akaashi asked. He had stood by and patiently watched the two bicker, not caring in the least that they were making a scene. He had just been glad that he wasn’t being hit on annymore.

“As if.” Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes, “Daishou fucking Suguru is a jerk who has always made a point to get under my skin just for the fun of it. We grew up on the same street and have always hated each other.”

Akaashi nodded and followed Kuroo as he pushed the cart and started shopping again. He talked as he shopped, “I remember this one time he thought it’d be so funny to tie my shoelaces together during naptime. Another time he stole all my clothes during gym class and I almost got in trouble for running around in my boxers . . .”

Akaashi quietly trailed behind Kuroo, letting him ramble on and on about how much of a jerk Daishou was. He’s heard plenty of this before. Kuroo loved to talk about how much he hated Daishou, but, until today, Akaashi had never actually met the guy.

“Akaaaaashhiiiii!!! Kuurrroooo!!!”

Kuroo stopped in the middle of his rant and he and Akaashi watched as Bokuto barreled down the aisle towards them.

Bokuto stopped just in time to keep from crashing into the basket. He was breathing heavy and Kuroo and Akaashi waited for him to catch his breath.

“Aka . . . Kuroo,” Bokuto panted, “Tsukki . . . missing.”

Kuroo frowned and put his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders to steady him. “Take a deep breath, Bo.”

Bokuto took several deep breaths and Akaashi had to prompt him before he started talking again. “Tsukishima and I were looking at this one book and then Tsukki wanted to look at the comics on the next aisle and I saw these flowers and they were so pretty and they were next to all these pet supplies and I wanted to buy cat toys, but I don’t have a cat so I turned around to ask Tsukki if we could get a cat. Like one of those really fluffy kittens that will grow to be really big and they’ll be so cute, but I couldn’t find Tsukishima and he was just gone! And I’ve been going up and down every aisle and I don’t know what to do. What if we never find him?”

Bokuto took another deep breath and there was a moment of silence as his boyfriends processed everything he said.

“Okay,” Kuroo said, patting Bokuto’s shoulder, “First, you need to calm down.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement, “I’m sure Tsukishima is fine.”

“What if he got kidnapped?” Bokuto asked frantically.

“He’s too big for that,” Akaashi replied.

“But it could still happen!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“If anything Tsukishima would probably just scare any kidnappers away with his glare.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo tried to suppress his grin at the thought of people attempting to kidnap Tsukishima only to run away and drive off as fast as possible because Tsukishima had glared at them.

“We have to go search for him!” Bokuto said, still completely worried about Tsukishima’s well-being.

“Alright fine,” Akaashi said, “You and Kuroo go look for him. I’ll stay here and man the cart in case Tsukishima finds me.”

Kuroo and Bokuto brought their hands up to their foreheads to salute Akaashi as if they were headed into battle before marching off to the next aisle in search of their missing boyfriend.

Akaashi chuckled at his boyfriends. He had no doubt that Tsukishima was totally fine. If anything, Tsukishima was the most responsible of them all. Akaashi pulled out his phone to play a game as he waited for his boyfriends to come back.

He was so wrapped up in his game that Akaashi failed to see the person that walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Well, hello, gorgeous stranger.”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto and Kuroo strode up and down each aisle looking for Tsukishima. Kuroo could tell that with each empty aisle they passed that Bokuto was getting more and more antsy.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm as they came up to the last aisle. “Bokuto, I just want to tell you that if Tsukki isn’t in this aisle he’s still fine. You know him. He can take care of himself.”

“I know he can take care of himself,” Bokuto replied. “I just can’t help but worry when I don’t know for sure that he’s okay.”

Kuroo felt his heart swell. Bokuto was such an amazing person. He took Bokuto’s hand and pulled him along to the last aisle. The two of them let out a breath of air as a familiar blond head came in to view at the other end near the beers. That breath caught in their throats when they noticed that there was a person pressed into Tsukishima’s personal space, trapping their boyfriend between them and the back corner of the store.

 

* * *

 

“I was just grabbing a case of beer.” Tsukishima said, a bit flustered.

He couldn’t, for the life of him, understand how he had ended up trapped in this kind of situation.

“I could buy you a drink that’s a whole lot nicer than a case of beer.” The guy blocking Tsukishima’s way said.

“No thanks, I don’t like going out.” Tsukishima said. He never got hit on and this was just so frustrating. Usually he was able to give off an intimidating enough aura that kept people away, but somehow this person in front of him hadn’t gotten the hint and Tsukishima had no idea how to deal with people flirting with him.

“A tall guy like you would have so much fun at a club though,” The guy said, “And I happen to the perfect club in town.”

“No thanks,”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” The guy persisted.

“No thanks,” Tsukishima said again. Did this guy not understand the meaning of no?

“Well, you’re just too handsome to pass up, why don’t we exchange numbers and meet up some other time?” the guy tried.

“No thanks,” Tsukishima repeated. How did people put up with jerks like this that couldn’t take a hint?

“It’s just a phone number, no harm in that, right?”

Tsukishima, already getting pretty pissed and flustered, opened his mouth to say something but a large body came flying into his view, practically knocking over the guy in front of him, “He said no thanks so piss off!”

Tsukishima blinked as Bokuto wedged himself between him and the guy.

The guy held his hands up, “Hey, man, this doesn’t involve you.”

“Like hell it does,” Kuroo said, coming to stand next to Bokuto, “Daishou.”

“Kuroo?” Daishou asked, taking another step back from the combined muscles on display between Bokuto and Kuroo, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be grocery shopping with your boyfriend?”

Kuroo was tempted to say that he was. That Tsukishima and Bokuto were his boyfriends too, but he did not want to give Daishou the ammunition to be able to harass him and the others about their polyamorous relationship. Not to mention, he knew how Tsukishima felt about just letting people know about them, he was super cautious until he knew for sure how they’d react.

“Yeah, I should be, but I got the memo that you were harassing Bokuto’s boyfriend,” Kuroo said, pointing his thumb back at Tsukishima.

“What is this? A double date to the grocery store?” Daishou asked, “Are you really that bad that you need your boyfriend _and_ another couple to help you do your shopping?”

“Now listen here, you little shit,” Kuroo said, rolling up his sleeves.

Daishou spread his arms, as if asking what Kuroo was going to do.

Before Kuroo could do anything, Tsukishima out his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo glanced at him and saw how red his cheeks were from the whole ordeal and how tightly he was grasping Bokuto’s hand.

Kuroo turned to flick Daishou off before pulling Bokuto and Tsukishima down the aisles and back to Akaashi. Tsukishima took a deep breath as the three of them walked. He was well aware of the eyes on him, but he ignored them.

It wasn’t until the whole hitting on ordeal was over that Tsukishima realized how scared he had actually been. He’d always heard about guys hitting on girls and girls freaking out that they were going to get hurt, but he hadn’t really thought about it until now. That Daishou guy just wouldn’t take Tsukishima’s no’s and had refused to leave. He may have been smaller than Tsukishima, but Tsukishima had still been scared that he’d do something to him.

He took another deep breath, his boyfriends each holding his hands tight. He was fine now.

They rounded the corner to the aisle where they had left Akaashi and Kuroo practically growled. “What the hell? Why is everyone flirting with my boyfriends today?”

Akaashi was right where they had left him, but he was talking to this blond guy who had to be flirting with him. Akaashi had his back to them and Kuroo and Bokuto and Tsukishima could see that the blond guy was standing incredibly close to him. He was smiling big, and reaching out to casually touch Akaashi every now and then.

Tsukishima wanted to make a smartass remark, but having just been through getting hit on, he just wanted to grab Akaashi and never let anyone near his boyfriend again.

“That guy looks real familiar.” Bokuto commented as they walked up to Akaashi.

“Hey bud,” Kuroo said, getting to Akaashi first, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you can’t just go up to every good looking guy and assume that you can flirt with them.”

“What?” The guy asked.

“Kuroo . . .” Akaashi said, but Kuroo ignored him.

“This is my boyfriend and he’s officially taken so you can just kindly piss off.”

The guy stared at Kuroo for a second before busting out laughing. “You thought I was flirting with Akaashi?!”

“Um,” Kuroo said.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi repeated, “This is Terushima Yuuji, he’s not flirting with me, and we were just talking.”

“Terushima Yuuji?!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“You know him?” Kuroo asked.

“Know him? Duh,” Bokuto said as if everyone was supposed to know who he was. “He’s a famous rock star.”

Terushima finally got over his fit of laughter to grin at Bokuto, “You listen to my music, huh?”

“Yes! It’s so amazing.”

“Well, thank you.” Terushima said. He stuck his tongue out at Akaashi, his tongue piercing catching the light. “And you said no one liked my music.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “I said no one with taste liked your music.”

“Hey!” Bokuto cried, “That’s mean, Akaashi!”

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima asked, “How do you know a famous musician?”

“Oh,” Akaashi said, realizing that his boyfriends didn’t know. “We’re actually cousins.”

“No way! That’s so cool!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“I tell Akaashi all the time that it’s cool to be cousins with me, but he doesn’t believe me.” Terushima said, tossing an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“That’s because it isn’t cool to be cousins with you. It’s just plain annoying.” Akaashi said, but he had a fond smile on his face, giving him away. “Hey, you’re coming over for dinner, right?”

“You bet!” Terushima grinned.

Bokuto felt like he was going to explode! He was about to have dinner with a rock star! He made sure to rush Kuroo through the rest of their shopping so that they could get back to the house and have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha new characters!! 
> 
> hope you guys liked daishou and his bad luck of flirting with the two guys that kuroo happens to be dating. 
> 
> i love absolute jerk daishou who is just an asshole, but i also love sweet daishou who is actually a really cool guy like kuroo but i decided to go with jerk daishou for this fic!
> 
> let me know if you have any suggestions as to how terushima will be fitting into the story!!


	25. Chapter 25

“Terushima Yuuji?!” Hinata exclaimed, “Akaashi is related to him? They look nothing alike!”

Bokuto nodded his head in agreement, “I know! I was just as surprised.”

“I can’t believe you got to have dinner with him! You have to let me meet him!” Hinata was practically bouncing in place from excitement.

“Wait,” Kageyama interrupted, pulling his gaze from the kids that were cleaning up after practice, “He’s that one rock star who just now started getting big, right?”

Hinata and Bokuto nodded, “He’s been around for a few years now, though,” Hinata said eagerly, “And his music is really good.”

“You’ve at least heard of him, right?” Bokuto asked, “Cuz, Kuroo said he’d never heard of him before and that’s just nuts.”

“I know who he is.” Kageyama said, “Hinata plays his music in his car when he picks me up in the mornings.” Bokuto didn’t miss the way that Hinata beamed at the mention of him driving Kageyama to work. “He’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Hinata asked, “He’s like super, amazingly awesome!”

“And he plays volleyball,” Bokuto added.

“Really?” Hinata exclaimed, “That just makes him twice as cool.”

“Is he good at volleyball?” Kageyama asked.

“I’d like to think so.”

Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama turned to find Terushima standing in the doorway of the gym with Kuroo at his side.

“T-Terushima!” Hinata stuttered, staring in awe as Terushima and Kuroo swaggered their way.

“In the flesh.” Terushima smiled bright, “I have got to say, it is weird walking around and being recognized.”

“Maybe you should hire a body guard.” Kuroo suggested. He pushed his sleeves up and flexed his muscles, “I wouldn’t mind following you around on tours, seeing all the sights.”

“I really doubt Akaashi’d be happy with that idea.” Terushima said. He threw an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders and the two of them laughed like they’ve known each other for years and not for less than a day.

“We actually came by to see if you guys want to have a quick game after practice,” Kuroo said, “I haven’t played since college.”

“That makes five us all together,” Kageyama pointed out.

“We could call Nishinoya over,” Hinata said, “He was wanting to do a three-on-three.”

“With him and Tanaka that’d make seven.” Kageyama said with a frown

“Akaashi and Tsukki are coming too,” Kuroo said, “They were parking the car.”

“And that’s nine.” Kageyama, “Unless someone wants to sit out.”

“I was already planning on sitting out.” Tsukishima said, coming up behind Bokuto and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tsukishima smiled at the feeling of Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s eyes on him. He wasn’t normally one for public displays of affection, but he was willing to make an exception when he was the only one that could kiss Bokuto in front of others.

“Aww, Tsukki! You can’t sit out!” Bokuto whined.

“Uh, Coach Kageyama.” Everyone turned to see Armin clutching a piece of paper. “I have my form to turn in.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kageyama said, taking the form from the little blond.

“What’s the form for?” Terushima asked.

“Kageyama and Hinata are hosting an intense training camp for any of the kids at the gym that want to go.” Bokuto said.

“That’s really cool.” Kuroo said, “I had so much fun when I went to training camps.”

“I had fun at them too, although I had fun for other reasons,” Tsukishima said with a wink.

“Tsukki!”

“Gross!”

“There are kids still here!”

Tsukishima laughed at the reactions he got. He loved messing with people.

The sound of shouting pulled their attention back to the gym door. Nishinoya came bounding into the gym, saying, “Hinata just texted me that we’re having a four-on-four? I hope you don’t mind, but some of our kids tagged along. Also, here’s a couple more forms from the kids in my club, Kageyama.”

Tanaka followed in with a few teens who eagerly started talking with the little preteens that had decided to stick around and watch their coaches play.

Nishinoya handed Kageyama several papers before he threw his jacket off and clapped his hands together, sizing up Kuroo, Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Terushima. He blinked when he saw Terushima, “Are you Terushima Yuuji?”

Terushima grinned, “Yeah.”

“No way!” Tanaka shouted, racing over, “What the hell? This is so cool! What are you doing here? Are you going to be part of our game?”

Terushima nodded his head, “Akaashi’s my cousin and I’ve been itching to play a good game.”

Tanaka’s eyes glinted, “Well, I won’t go easy on you just because you’re famous.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Terushima said, his smile huge, “A hard fought game is always a fun game.”

“Wait, there’s nine of us, is someone keeping score?” Nishinoya asked.

“I am,” Tsukishima said, dropping down onto the bench on the sidelines.

There was a chorus of no’s and complaints of Tsukishima never wanting to participate. Tsukishima only waved them off and set up the score board.

“This is just like in college,” Kuroo said loudly as Bokuto and Tanaka raised the net to an appropriate height. “Tsukki is just sitting out because he’d rather not show how much he has to work to keep up with us.”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched, but didn’t say anything.

Akaashi sighed and picked up one of the balls and started tossing it back and forth with Terushima. He knew Kuroo was trying to provoke Tsukishima to join in, but he also knew that Tsukishima was more prone to just get pissed off now then actually conceding and doing what Kuroo wanted.

“Come on, Tsukki,” Kuroo called. He stretched his arms above his head and opened his mouth to say something else, but Bokuto jumped in.

“Please, won’t you play, Tsukki?” Bokuto begged, “For me?”

There was a pregnant silence as Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and sighed, “For you, Bokuto, anything. But we can’t play with nine people.”

Everyone looked around, not sure how to sort things out. Akaashi was just about to offer to sit out when Nishinoya piped up, “I’ll call Asahi! He’s still at the gym.”

It wasn’t for another fifteen minutes that everything was finally settled. Asahi had shown up in his gym shorts and a tight fitting muscle shirt, making a couple of people almost swoon. Those people being Nishinoya and Tsukishima.

They had the teams set up so that it was “Zoo Boys” VS “Gym Boys”

“Why am I on the team with the zoo boys?” Bokuto said as they stretched.

“Yeah,” Terushima called, “I don’t work at the zoo, I’m just visiting.”

“You two are associated with those zoo boys!” Tanaka pointed at them, “You’re dating one and you’re related to one.”

“But I work at the gym!” Bokuto pouted.

“Do you not want to be associated with us?” Tsukishima asked, “You were just begging me to play with you a second ago.”

“I wasn’t begging you,” Bokuto sulked.

Tsukishima grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “If we win, I’ll let you get those panties you sent me a picture of last week.”

Bokuto’s face turned bright red and lit up. He grabbed Tsukishima and mashed their lips together. “We’ll win this game for sure!”

“Hey, hey!” Tanaka called, “No making out on the court!”

“We’re making out on the court?!” Nishinoya asked. He threw himself at Asahi, who calmly stepped out of his way.

“Okay!” Kuroo called, pulling everyone’s attention to him, “Let’s get this game started!”

“Losing team gets to pay for drinks!” Terushima added as he caught the ball tossed to him to serve.

“Challenge accepted!” Tanaka shouted.

“I’d rather not drink before I have to work tonight,” Akaashi said. He faced the net and leaned forward with his hands on his knees. He remembered that Terushima used to have a fifty-fifty chance of getting the ball over the net when they were kids and he doubted that had really changed.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Terushima called as he sent the ball—thankfully—over the net and straight for Hinata.

Kageyama had a split second to admire Hinata’s ever improving form as he received the ball before he realized that the ball was being sent to him to set. Tanaka and Asahi ran up towards the net on either side of Kageyama and he only had a split second to choose a spiker.

Asahi brought his arm down with terrifying speed and spiked the ball down between Tsukishima and Akaashi.

The kids sitting on the sidelines cheered and Mikasa, who was manning the scoreboard, set the first point for the “Gym Boys.”

“You’re not allowed to sabotage this!” Bokuto pointed at Tsukishima accusingly.

Tsukishima tsked, “I’m not doing anything on purpose aside from keeping my arms from being ripped off. Have you seen the muscles on Asahi?”

Asahi blushed and Nishinoya wrapped himself around said muscles, “These muscles are all mine, zoo boys.”

Nishinoya stood on his tip toes to press a kiss to a blushing Asahi. Tanaka yelled at them for kissing and Asahi stuttered out an apology, but let himself be pulled down for a good luck kiss.

“We’ll get the next point!” Kuroo called.

Nishinoya was next to serve and the ball flew back and forth over the net. The kids cheered and hooted as they watched their coaches, who’ve taught them most of what they know, battle it out on the court.

Terushima could feel his muscles working like they haven’t in years. His legs burned and he breathing was coming fast, but hell, was he having the time of his life. He divided his attention between watching the ball fly across the court, hit the ground, be served again, and his cousin.

He couldn’t remember a time when his cousin was so lively and willing to communicate. He remembered Akaashi being an introvert that he’d always drag along to playdates and parties. Now he had three boyfriends and seemed like he was working on a network of friends.

At dinner last night Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto had told him that the four of them were dating. The most shocking thing to Terushima was that Akaashi had come so far. He seemed so comfortable and he had a house with his boyfriends. He just seemed so different from how he used to be when they were kids.

“Teru!” Akaashi called, pulling Terushima out of his thoughts.

The volleyball was headed straight for him and he was just barely able to receive it as he fell to the floor. He hollered in joy as it hit the top of the net and fell on the other side. Kageyama and Nishinoya dived to catch it, but it was too late.

“We won!” Bokuto shouted, grabbing Terushima and dragging him into a tight hug before moving on to everyone else.

Terushima readjusted his shirt and gladly took the bottle of water Akaashi handed him, “Bokuto seems pretty excited about winning.”

“I think Tsukishima promised him something.” Akaashi said, watching Bokuto bask in the cheers of the kids he coached.

“I don’t want to know what he promised him.” Terushima said.

“I don’t think I want to know either.” Akaashi chuckled.

“Hey! Good game, guys.” Tanaka said, ducking under the net to shake Akaashi and Terushima’s hands.

“You ready to pay for those drinks?” Terushima asked.

“Pay for drinks for Terushima Yuuji? Hell yeah!!” Tanaka said, throwing his arm around Terushima’s shoulders.

“If you like buying me drinks so much, I might just take you along with me on my tours.” Terushima said, gladly letting Tanaka lead him out of the gym, Nishinoya and Hinata close on their heels.

“He’s always wanted his own fan club,” Akaashi said as the four of them left.

Asahi stepped up next to him, “I think I might go with them, make sure they don’t get too drunk.”

“You want Terushima’s autograph, don’t you?” Kageyama said.

Asahi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Is it that obvious?”

Kageyama shrugged and Akaashi snickered, “Just a little.”

“I’ll still make sure everyone gets home safe,” Asahi said as he jogged to catch up with the others.

“That was a good game we had,” Akaashi said, turning to Kageyama, “I haven’t played in years and I was surprised I did as well as I did.”

“You really know what you’re doing,” Kageyama said, “I like the way you set, you really have control over the ball.”

“Years and years of practice, although I’m definitely out of practice.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto came running up and threw his arms around his boyfriend. “You, Kuroo, and I need to go shopping now.”

“What? Why?”

“Tsukki said that if we win I could buy him the panties he refused to let me buy last week.” Bokuto said excitedly.

“That is more than I wanted to hear,” Kageyama said. He left the two of them and headed to the kids, making sure they all got out of the gym and to their parents safely.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo called as he sprung up on Akaashi’s other side. “Has Bokuto told you? We’re going shopping!”

“Yes, I heard.” Akaashi said, “And now I’ll never be able to look at Kageyama in the face now that he knows I buy panties for my boyfriend.”

Bokuto just laughed. Kuroo led his boyfriends out of the gym after everyone else, making sure to grab Tsukishima’s hand on the wat out. “What if we all got matching panties?”

“I regret everything I said to Bokuto.” Tsukishima said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, Moon of my Life!” Bokuto said, “I’ll be sure we buy you a silk robe so that you can cover up too.”

Tsukishima’s face heated up at the use of that nickname. Bokuto noticed and let go of Akaashi to wrap himself around Tsukishima as they came up to their car, “Something on your mind, Moon of my Life?”

Bokuto pressed Tsukishima’s back against the car and let his mouth hover just centimeters from his.

“Come on guys,” Kuroo said, “Get a room, you’re in a parking lot.”

“Oh, I intend to get a room.” Bokuto said huskily.

Tsukishima wondered how on Earth Bokuto could go from joking to seductively serious in a matter of seconds. It was just unfair. “Kuroo,” Tsukishima called quietly, “You better drive us home fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of terushima for you guys 
> 
> i honestly have no idea what his role is going to be, so let me know if you have an idea!
> 
> also snuck in some asanoya too cuz they're just too cute!
> 
> also when i post the next chapter i'll be posting the start of my kagehina arc too. its going to be five chapters and i'm planning on posting a chapter a day. it runs side by side with this fic so, like, chapter one of that fic will be happening at the same time as the next chapter of this fic. and it's going to be about the training camp that was mentioned vaguely in this chapter and there will be references back to this fic in that one too
> 
> as always, let me know what you're thinking and if you have any requests for this fic or the kagehina one thats coming up!! 
> 
> ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎


	26. Chapter 26

“How long are you going to be staying?” Akaashi asked his cousin.

Terushima had claimed one end of the couch as they watched movies. Akaashi was sitting on the other end in Tsukishima’s lap. The blond had his arms firmly wrapped around Akaashi and his face was pressed into his boyfriend’s neck. Akaashi could feel his soft breathing and knew that he was asleep.

“Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?” Terushima asked.

“No, I’m just wondering,” Akaashi said, “I haven’t seen you in years.”

Terushima gave him a soft smile that Akaashi only got to see on rare occasions when they were kids when Terushima’s rough and tumble brothers weren’t around. “I’ve missed you too, Keiji.”

“I call Akaashi that during sex.” Kuroo piped up from his spot on the other couch. His eyes were still glued to the TV as he brought handful after handful of popcorn to his mouth.

“Because that’s exactly what I want to hear.” Terushima said, throwing his own popcorn at Kuroo.

Kuroo just laughed and threw his own handful of popcorn at Terushima. It missed wildly and Akaashi and Tsukishima were showered with popcorn. Tsukishima blinked sleepily just as a full on popcorn war broke out between Kuroo and Terushima.

Akaashi held his own bowl of popcorn close to his chest as Terushima stood up on the couch before launching himself behind it for cover as Kuroo pelted him with kernels.

“Do I even want to know?” Tsukishima asked as he nuzzled his mouth against the back of Akaashi’s neck.

“Probably not,” Akaashi said. He reached for the remote and turned the TV up so they could hear the movie over Terushima and Kuroo. He didn’t really need to turn it up since he already knew the movie by heart. They were watching Lord of the Rings.

Akaashi squirmed in his spot to be able to hear the TV better. Kuroo shouted something and Akaashi saw an empty popcorn bowl fly over the couch out of the corner of his eye. Terushima laughed and Akaashi ignored him in favor of watching Legolas on the TV.

Behind him, Tsukishima groaned softly as he was pulled farther from his nap as the living room progressively got louder. He pressed his mouth to the back of Akaashi’s mouth again and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

Akaashi leaned away from Tsukishima, “I’m trying to watch the movie, Tsukishima.”

“Sorry, am I distracting you?” Tsukishima asked, leaning forward and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend to keep him close. When Akaashi didn’t answer he pressed his face next to Akaashi’s, “It’s not like you haven’t seen this movie a million times before.”

“I like these movies,” Akaashi said. He turned to peck Tsukishima on the lips, but his eyes stayed trained on the TV.

“I thought you liked me too,” Tsukishima whined. “Why are you giving a movie more attention than me?”

Akaashi had to smile at how needy Tsukishima was being. He was only like this when he wasn’t working and he was completely relaxed and sleepy. Akaashi got up and turned around so that his back was to the TV. He straddled Tsukishima’s lap and grabbed the blond’s face, pulling him slowly closer.

“I like you too, Tsukishima,” Akaashi whispered, his mouth just a breath away from Tsukishima’s.

“Oh?” Tsukishima asked, watching Akaashi lick his lips.

Akaashi leaned forward that last inch and pressed their lips together, reveling in the slow sleepy kiss Tsukishima gave him.

“Akaashi!! Have some decency!”

Akaashi pulled back and smiled at his cousin who had his hands covering his face. “Sorry, Teru.”

“I’m not sorry,” Kuroo butted in, “Kiss Tsukki again, Akaashi.”

“Is that all you want me to do?” Akaashi asked lowly.

“Gah!” Terushima gasped, “What happened to my little shy cousin?”

“Akaashi is the opposite of shy when we—“

“Seriously,” Terushima said, cutting Kuroo off midsentence, “Ever heard of too much information, dude?”

Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi laughed. Akaashi patted the couch next to him, “Let’s finish the movie, guys.”

Kuroo and Terushima crowded onto the couch, both immediately grabbing at the popcorn bowl Akaashi still had that was full of popcorn. Akaashi easily held it out of their reach as they settled in to watch Lord of the Rings.

“I vote that we watch Harry Potter after this.” Kuroo said.

“You always want to watch Harry Potter.” Tsukishima said.

“And you always watch it with me, Tsukki.”

“That’s because they’re good movies.”

“Bokuto is going to get home from dropping off everyone at Kageyama’s training camp to find us still watching TV on the couch.” Akaashi noted.

“Oh well,” Terushima said, flicking a piece of popcorn he found in the couch at Kuroo, “He can join us.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you really think the two of them will get together by the end of this week?” Yamaguchi asked Bokuto as they walked out of the little coffee shop they had stopped at on the way home from Kageyama’s intense training camp.

“For sure” Bokuto said.

Yamaguchi handed him one of the helmets, “I don’t think Kageyama has the balls to ask Hinata out, from what you tell me.”

“Maybe Hinata will be the one to ask Kageyama out.” Bokuto suggested.

“I’ll bet you ten dollars that the two of them are just as awkwardly not dating as before at the end of this training camp.” Yamaguchi said, holding his hand out.

“Deal,” Bokuto agreed. “I have complete faith in this trip making a couple out of Kageyama and Hinata.”

“I have complete faith in becoming ten dollars richer by the end of the week.” Yamaguchi said before slipping his helmet on.

Bokuto just chuckled as he put his own helmet on and got onto Yamaguchi’s bike behind him.

The two of them stopped to grab some pizza before they pulled up to the house. Bokuto wondered if his boyfriends and Terushima would still be on the couch where he had left them early this morning, watching movies.

He and Yamaguchi opened the front and were greeted with the sound of shouting. They wearily stepped into the house to find Terushima and Kuroo chasing each other around the living room with brooms between their legs. Akaashi and Tsukishima stood by one of the walls, cheering them on. Tsukishima had his phone out and was taking pictures as Terushima jumped off the back of the couch. The TV was still on, now with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban playing.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted, launching himself off the coffee table to where Bokuto and Yamaguchi were standing.

“What are you guys doing?” Bokuto asked.

“Chasing each other on our flying brooms, duh.” Terushima said, as if that were obvious. “Ooh, did you guys buy pizza?”

“Yeah, we stopped on the way home.” Before Bokuto could even finish his sentence Kuroo had snatched one of the boxes and had taken off on his broom. Terushima darted after him and the two ran around the house, fighting over a box of pizza.

“You guys hungry?” Bokuto asked Akaashi and Tsukishima, presenting them with the second box of pizza.

“Yes,” Akaashi said, “Kuroo and Terushima threw our popcorn all over the floor.”

“This place is a mess,” Yamaguchi said, finally taking his eyes off of Terushima and Kuroo to look around the living room. There was popcorn and popcorn bowls everywhere, along with blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor.

“Welcome home, Babe,” Tsukishima said, kissing Bokuto’s cheek before taking the other pizza box from his boyfriend. “You still sure about wanting to move in with all this mayhem?”

Bokuto smiled and he, Yamaguchi, Akaashi, and Tsukishima moved to sit on the couch with their pizza. “I wouldn’t change my mind about moving in for anything.”

“Good,” Akaashi said.

“Bokuto! Bokuto!” Kuroo came running with a piece of pizza in his mouth and his broom between his legs, “What Hogwarts house would you sort me into? Gryffindor, right?”

“Yeah, because, you’re so brave,” Bokuto said with a smile.

“No,” Akaashi disagreed, “Kuroo would definitely be a Slytherin.”

Terushima laughed and Kuroo stared at his boyfriend in horror, “What do you mean? I’m not a bad guy!”

“Slytherin doesn’t just have bad guys, Kuroo,” Akaashi said, “That’s the house for cunning people, which you definitely are.”

“If it’s the house for cunning people then Tsukki would be in that house too.” Kuroo announced, “Tsukki, you can share a bed with me!”

“I think Tsukki would more likely be in Ravenclaw with Akaashi,” Yamaguchi said, reaching for another pizza.

“And Terushima would be in Gryffindor since he’s daring to the point of stupid.” Akaashi said.

“Hey!” Terushima complained.

“What house would Yamaguchi and I be in?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

“Hufflepuff for Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said immediately, everyone nodding.

“I think Bokuto would be a Hufflepuff too.” Akaashi said, “But he could also be in Gryffindor.”

“I like Gryffindor Bokuto,” Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto up from the couch, “He’d be more likely to jump off a roof with me and Terushima for an awesome picture.”

“Whoo! Let’s do this!” Terushima shouted as he and Kuroo got Bokuto a broom and dragged him outside.

“They aren’t really going to jump off the roof, are they?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Knowing Terushima, he would.” Akaashi said.

“And knowing Bokuto and Kuroo, they would too.” Tsukishima said. He grabbed his phone and headed outside, “I’ll go take the picture of them being stupid.”

“They could break something, jumping off the roof like that.” Yamaguchi said, following his friend.

“I would serve them right for doing something so stupid.” Akaashi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter about everyone being silly and cute because i need that after being sick all week.
> 
> Also i made this fic into a series so that i can add the other short stories with the other couples. The kagehina one was added and chapter one of that fic happens at the same time as this chapter. i'm planning on doing and iwaoi short story too so let me know if you want to see anything happen in that one.
> 
> please leave all the comments! i love comments and you guys are the best readers ever!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys remember that deal Tsukki had with Bokuto about panties!! okay so there are several links so that you can see what the panties look like because i don't think i'd do a very good job of describing them
> 
> also, this chapter is happening at the same time as chapter four of Kageyama's Intense Training Camp on How to Get a Boyfriend
> 
> enjoy!!

“What do you think of [these ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10546753_av2?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)ones?” Bokuto asked Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked up, a short silk robe draped over his arm, and shook his head, “I don’t like the color.”

Bokuto frowned and dove back into the drawer of panties that he had been rummaging through. “I think you’d look great in deep purple.”

“Well, we’re shopping for Tsukishima, not me.”

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, “You don’t want to wear panties? You’d look so pretty in them.”

Akaashi turned and pretended to sift through a bin so that Bokuto couldn’t see the way his cheeks flared. “I’d rather see Tsukishima in them.”

“What about [these](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10413945_av1?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)?” Bokuto asked, “I like the ruffles on the back.” 

“That says ‘bride’ on the front.” Akaashi said, “I doubt you could even pay Tsukishima to wear them.”

Bokuto huffed, “Panty shopping is so hard. I wish Kuroo could have come, but he had to work.”

“We can just go home, if you want,” Akaashi offered. He knew that Tsukishima would thank him if they came home with no panties.

“No! Tsukki made a deal with me and I am going to get him the prettiest panties we can find.” Bokuto said before pulling out another pair for Akaashi to inspect. “[These ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10442937_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)are interesting.” 

“Those are the ones,” Akaashi said, taking the panties from Bokuto. “They’re his favorite color. I have to see Tsukishima in these.”

Bokuto beamed and stood up to follow his boyfriend to the registers. A sign caught his attention on the way and he grabbed Akaashi’s arm, “Look! All panties are buy 3 get 2 free! We have to get more!”

“Bokuto, we’d just spend more money than we needed to.” Akaashi said.

“But look at [these](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10546023_av1?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)!” Bokuto cried, “They match the ones we already picked out!” 

Akaashi sighed. They were really cute. And Akaashi could just imagine Tsukishima in them, his ass on display through the caged part. “Okay, we can get those too.”

“Can we find three more?” Bokuto asked.  “its buy 3 get 2 free.”

Akaashi bit his lip and nodded. Tsukishima would probably kill them for buying so many panties, but all Akaashi was worried about now was how fast they could drive home so that they could get Tsukishima into the panties.

“[These ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10497044_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)match too,” Bokuto handed another pair to Akaashi, “And I really like the black lacey part.” 

“Oh look! [These ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/597376_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)have ruffles all around!” Bokuto said, presenting another pair of panties to his boyfriend. 

Akaashi cleared his throat and accepted the panties Bokuto handed him. He had never thought he was into this kind of thing, but just thinking about Tsukishima in them was starting to get him going. Akaashi was also pretty curious as to how they felt on too.

“[These ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10398275_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)are see through and they have a heart and the back is caged like those blue ones.” Bokuto said, he threw the last pair into Akaashi’s arm and dragged him to the registers before he could protest. 

The cashier thankfully made no comment about the two men buying panties and checked them out quickly. Akaashi let Bokuto pull him to the car and the two of them headed home.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki, we’re home!” Bokuto called as he and Akaashi stepped through the front door.

Tsukishima looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled. “You guys are kind of late. I thought practices were shorter since half the kids are away on Kageyama’s training camp.”

Bokuto launched himself onto the couch, “They are shorter. Akaashi and I just had to do some shopping.”

Tsukishima peeked at Akaashi coming around the back of the couch. He didn’t see any shopping bags. “Where did you guys go?”

“Do you remember the other day when we played volleyball?” Bokuto asked instead of answering his boyfriend.

Tsukishima became suspicious, “Yes, why?”

Akaashi pulled a small black paper bag out from behind his back and handed it to Tsukishima. “Well, you made a promise to Bokuto.”

Tsukishima frowned and curiously looked inside the bag. He flushed when he saw the contents. “I didn’t think you guys would remember.”

Bokuto grinned up at his boyfriend, “I have a good memory.”

Tsukishima lifted one of the panties and looked at it, “How am I supposed to fit in these? There’s hardly any fabric.”

“That’s the _point_ , Tsukishima.” Akaashi said from behind him.

“I would rather not wear them.” Tsukishima dropped the panties back onto the bag and tried to hand it to Bokuto.

Bokuto looked at Tsukishima sadly, “But you promised.”

“You _did_ promise.” Akaashi chimed in.

Tsukishima couldn’t believe this, his boyfriends were ganging up on him. He looked down at the bag still in his hands. He’d be lying if he wasn’t just a little curious. He’d always been too scared to go out and buy any himself and Akaashi and Kuroo had never expressed much interest in them before so there was never any reason to get panties. But the other week when Bokuto had sent him a picture of some cute panties, that got Tsukishima curious again.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try on a pair.” Tsukishima said, peeking into the bag again.

Bokuto jumped up and threw himself at Tsukishima, who was glad he was already sitting or he would have been bowled over. Bokuto took the bag and pulled out something black and silky. “We also bought you a silk robe so you don’t feel so exposed.”

Tsukishima chuckled. His boyfriends went out and bought what seemed like very revealing panties and then they also bought a robe so that Tsukishima didn’t feel so exposed. They were so thoughtful.

Akaashi sat on the couch next to them, “Can you try on the ones with the ties on the side first?”

Bokuto rummaged through the bag to retrieve the [panties ](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10442937_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)that Akaashi was talking about. Tsukishima took them and apprehensively looked at Akaashi. “You seem really into this whole panty thing, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks reddened, “I’m just curious.”

“Curious about what?” Kuroo said as he came through the front door. Before Akaashi could even answer Kuroo dropped down on the couch and pulled Akaashi close, “Oh man, it was a long day at the zoo today.”

“At least you’re home now,” Akaashi said, pressing a soft kiss to Kuroo’s cheek.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto called. “We bought Tsukki something.”

Kuroo noticed the black bag for the first time, “What is it?”

“Panties!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“You went panty shopping without me?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“If you want, I’ll go again with you,” Bokuto offered. “They had a sale.”

“How many panties did you buy?” Tsukishima asked.

“Five.” Akaashi said. “And I think you should go try them on now.”

“Agreed,” Kuroo and Bokuto said immediately.

Tsukishima sighed, he was really going to be able to try on some panties. “Fine, but you guys wait in the room, I’ll get changed in the bathroom.”

Tsukishima didn’t think he’d ever seen his boyfriends move so fast. They practically flew off the couch and to the bedroom. He pushed his glasses up and went to the bathroom, bag in hand.

He stripped down to nothing and pulled all the panties out only to flush at the ones his boyfriends had picked out. They were all see through and four out of the five had a lovely blue color that was Tsukishima’s favorite.

Tsukishima picked up the one that tied on either side. He could see why Akaashi liked these ones. They were lace and covered very little with a little window in the front and back. He carefully put them on, taking his time to tie neat bows on his hips. The fabric was soft against his skin and it felt so wonderful. Tsukishima glanced at himself in the mirror and had to catch his breath. In that little window in the front you could just see his dick peeking out.

Tsukishima experimentally reached down and pressed the soft lace against his cock. He gasped as the fabric rubbed ever so lightly against him. He surprised himself at how much the feel of the panties were turning him on. His erection was already visible through the thin fabric.

He shivered in the cool air and glanced once more at himself in the mirror before he picked up the robe and shrugged it on.

To say the robe was short was an understatement. On Tsukishima it barely fell past his ass. He felt almost as exposed as he did in the panties. He took a deep breath and hugged the robe shut around him as he headed to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t stop moving. Akaashi felt just as keyed up as them, but managed to sit still at the end of the bed. At one point Bokuto’s phone went off, but he quickly took care of it, leaving them in silence once again as they waited. It felt like forever before they finally heard Tsukishima coming. Next to Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo stopped moving, all three of them holding their breath as Tsukishima stepped shyly into the room.

The first think Akaashi noticed was how red Tsukishima’s face was under his glasses. He was chewing on his bottom lip, something he only did when he was nervous, and he was hugging the robe tightly against himself.

The second think Akaashi noticed was that Tsukishima’s legs seemed to go on forever. At the store the black robe had looked decently short, but on his boyfriend it just looked sinful.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo breathed.

Tsukishima finally looked over at his boyfriends, his blush deepening. “No touching yet,” He said quietly, “I just want you to look first.”

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded their heads like their lives depended on it. Akaashi nodded his head too, drinking in the sight before him.

Tsukishima stood up a little straight and let go of the robe, letting it swing. His boyfriends got the slightest glance at what was underneath as it swung. Tsukishima took a deep breath and slowly shrugged the robe off, letting it pool on the ground.

He couldn’t help but smirk as all three of his boyfriends’ mouths dropped to the ground. The panties he had on barely hid anything. His dick was already peeking out with how hard it was from feeling the lace rub and rub over it. Tsukishima’s legs were completely on display, long and pale.

Tsukishima stepped close to his boyfriends, turning in a slow circle so they could see every curve of his body, trying his best to channel all the models he’d seen as he watched Project Runway.

“What do you guys think?” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a devilishly grin, “Damn, Tsukki.”

Bokuto nodded furiously, “You look amazing, Tsukki. Like, really hot”

Tsukishima blushed a bit, running his hands down his sides and fiddling with the ribbons. He turned to Akaashi, who had stayed quiet. “What do you think, Akaashi?”

Akaashi couldn’t find his voice. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Tsukishima chuckled and moved to stand in front of him. “Do you want to touch?”

Akaashi nodded, his eyes locked on Tsukishima’s. He reached out and placed his hands on Tsukishima’s hips. He ran a thumb over the edge of the lace and Tsukishima pressed his hips closer to Akaashi, letting out the smallest of moans.

Everything became background noise to Akaashi after that. Tsukishima pulled Akaashi’s shirt off them moved to work on his pants. Akaashi could only watch as Tsukishima worked in nothing but his panties.

It wasn’t long before Akaashi was naked and Tsukishima gave him a sly smirk before he climbed onto Akaashi’s lap, pressing his crotch to his boyfriend’s. Akaashi gasped at the feeling of the lace rubbing against his dick.

Tsukishima leaned against him, whispering in his ear. “You feel that? Oh God, the lace feels so good.”

Akaashi nodded, bringing his arms to encircle Tsukishima, pressing their bodies closer together. Tsukishima rolled his hips fast and faster, feeling Akaashi getting hard under him. Akaashi started moving too, their hips rolling in time with each other. He felt his whole body growing hot as Tsukishima brought their mouths together.

Their hands tangled amongst each other’s hair, nothing but a thin layer of lace between them. Tsukishima gasped into Akaashi mouth as the fire in his belly flared and roared. Akaashi slipped his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth and explored as his own orgasm built up inside him.

The two of them moved with each other as they came. They fell back into the bed, gasping and moaning, lips locked. Akaashi blinked up at Tsukishima and gave him a gently kiss.

“God, that was hot.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi turned to see Bokuto and Kuroo with their pants undone, each with a hand in the others lap. They must have cum just watching the two.

Akaashi blushed at the thought of having so much attention on him. Tsukishima on the other hand reveled in the attention. He could never get enough. He leaned down and caught Akaashi’s lips, “Next time, Akaashi, you get to wear panties too.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted sooner!! i've been crazy busy and every time i try to use my laptop it just freezes! but i'm back so enjoy!
> 
> also my kagehina side story is all done and those two doofuses are now together and Hinata also knows that bokuto, kuroo, akaashi, and tsukishima are all dating

“No! You can’t do that! Kuroo, why?!?!” Bokuto screeched.

Kuroo laughed manically, ignoring his boyfriend’s distressed cries.

“You’re going to kill me!”

“You won’t really die,” Akaashi said. “It’s only a video game.”

“Only a game?” Bokuto turned from the TV to stare at Akaashi on the couch. “How could you say that?”

“Whoo!” Kuroo shouted and Bokuto turned to find that he had crashed and Kuroo had come in first place. Kuroo jumped up and pointed down at Bokuto still on the ground, “I told you I’d beat you!”

Bokuto dropped his controller to the ground and flopped onto his back, “You cheated and Akaashi distracted me! I would have totally beat you!”

Kuroo just ignored him and continued to chant, “I beat you! I beat you!”

Bokuto pouted and slinked onto the couch. He curled up next to Akaashi, who was reading, and rested his head on his lap. Akaashi absentmindedly carded a hand through his hair.

Kuroo climbed onto the couch too, laying himself on top of Bokuto. “Don’t be sad, Bo. It was only a game.”

“I’m not sad,” Bokuto said, his eyes closed as Akaashi combed his fingers through his hair. “Not anymore with Akaashi petting me.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo, who rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Akaashi paused his reading to smile down at his boyfriends. They were just too cute. They were also too big the couch. Their bodies together barely fit on the couch with Akaashi squashed in the corner.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi asked, “I know you already moved all your clothes into our house, but when are you going to move everything else? It’s already been a couple of weeks.”

Bokuto opened his eyes to look up at Akaashi, “My lease isn’t up until next month.”

“You aren’t seriously going to wait until your lease is up to actually move everything out, are you?”

“Why not?” Bokuto shrugged, “I’d really not want to move all those books until I absolutely have to.”

“Well, you won’t technically be completely moved in with us until you clear out your place.” Akaashi explained.

“Oh, okay.” Bokuto said. He sat up, pulling Kuroo with him. “Let’s get moving then.”

“What, right now?” Akaashi stared as his boyfriend stood up and stretched.

“You’re the one that said I won’t be fully moved in until I get everything from my apartment and I want to be fully moved in with you guys.” Bokuto held his hand out and Akaashi took it.

Kuroo dropped back onto the couch and spread out, “You guys let me know how the moving goes.”

“Oh, no,” Akaashi said, pulling Kuroo up from the couch. “You’re going to help us too.”

Kuroo groaned and gave Akaashi a hard time as he was pulled from the couch, but he followed his boyfriends out of the house anyways. They all piled into the car and headed to Bokuto’s apartment. “Don’t forget that we still need to pick Tsukki up from work.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve read this book? Not many people have even heard of it.” Tsukishima said, holding a book up to show Bokuto.

Bokuto stopped putting books in the box he was packing and skipped over to Tsukishima. “Ohoho! I love that book! The world is just so fantastical and mystical!”

Tsukishima nodded and the two launched into a rapid discussion of where they think the book should have done something different and which part was their favorite.

“What a bunch of nerds.” Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes. He carefully placed books into the box he was working on, until one cover caught his eye. “Bokuto! How the hell do you have this book?”

Bokuto looked over and grinned. “Oh that? I got it at a corner bookstore. It was in the clearance section.”

“There were only a few hundred copies made and even the ones on sale online cost hundreds of dollars and you just got it from the clearance section at a no name bookstore?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“Hey, that bookstore is cool. I get a lot of my books from there.” Bokuto said defensively.

Kuroo flipped through the book in his hand. “This is my favorite author and I’ve only read this book online. I can’t believe you have this.”

“You can have it if you want,” Bokuto offered.

“Really?!” Kuroo threw himself at Bokuto and hugged him tight, showering him with kisses.

“And you called Tsukishima and Bokuto the nerds.” Akaashi said, Tsukishima letting out a low chuckle next to him*9.

It only took the four of them a few hours to pack up the last of Bokuto’s belongings. Yamaguchi and Terushima had stopped by sometime in the middle of all the packing to help, but they didn’t stay long since Yamaguchi had promised to show Terushima all the local bars before the rock star had to leave in a few days to go back to touring.

“What do you want to do with your furniture?” Akaashi asked as they loaded the boxes into their car.

Bokuto shrugged, “I don’t really want any of it. I guess we can take what we want for the house and throw the rest?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I say you keep the dresser,” Tsukishima said, handing the box he was carrying to Kuroo. “Our dressers are already pretty full.”

“You just want another dresser so you have a place to put all your new panties.” Kuroo teased. “I saw those shopping bags you and Akaashi brought home yesterday.”

“Do you have a problem with me using a drawer for panties?” Tsukishima asked, looking down his nose at his boyfriend.

Kuroo flushed and shook his head, images of Tsukishima in panties still pretty fresh in his mind, before going to get some more boxes. Akaashi and Bokuto laughed, “You aren’t going to tell him that those bags were full of shirts, not panties?”

“Why ruin it?” Tsukishima said with a smirk. “Look how flustered he is.”

They somehow managed to fit all of the boxes into their car. Bokuto rejoiced in only having to make a second trip back to his apartment for a few pieces of furniture. Most of the boxes had books on top of books on top of books and Tsukishima expressed his worry about them being too heavy for the car, but Kuroo waved his worry away and they headed home.

“We should get ramen tonight.” Kuroo said.

They had made it back to the house and were now slowly taking the heavy boxes into the house.

“That sounds amazing.” Bokuto lifted up a box and followed Tsukishima through the open door. He had to admit that as they moved his boxes in he felt more like he was actually finally moving in with his boyfriends. When Bokuto had been asked to move in he had really just packed up his luggage with all his clothes and the personal items that he needed and brought it over to the house. But somehow, moving actual boxes of stuff made it feel more official.

“We can go to that one place by the zoo.” Akaashi said as he and Tsukishima started organizing the boxes that Kuroo and Bokuto were bringing inside.

“We go to that one all the time. Yamaguchi was just me telling about this new play he and Yachi tried.” Tsukishima suggested.

“I don’t really care where we go, I’m just so hungry from moving all these boxes.” Kuroo said, setting another box down inside.

“Well, this is the last one!” Bokuto announced as he walked through the front door with a box.

Kuroo cheered and Akaashi let Bokuto wrap him in a hug.

“How’s it feel to be officially moved in now?” Akaashi asked.

“Good,” Bokuto beamed. It felt beyond good. It felt amazing. He was now starting a new part of his life with his three awesome boyfriends.

“Now you just need to unpack.” Tsukishima said and everyone groaned.

“Let’s do that later,” Kuroo whined. “I want food now.”

“Let me just run to the bathroom,” Tsukishima said before disappearing down the hall.

Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto loitered near the open front door, ready to go eat. Bokuto glanced outside just as a sleek black car pulled up by the curb. He watched as a tall man with blond hair got out of the car and looked at the house and then at a piece of paper in his hand. He readjusted his dark sunglasses and tucked the paper into his pocket.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo and Akaashi.

The two looked up as the man started walking towards them. “Not that I know of. “ Kuroo said.

The man came up the path and stopped in front of the three of them. He cleared his throat and asked in a deep voice, “I’m looking for Tsukishima Kei.”

Kuroo crossed his arms, immediately slipping into an intimidating stance. “Who’s asking?”

Bokuto crossed his arms too, well aware of the way his biceps flexed and were very visible in the tank top he wore.

The man sighed, clearly more annoyed by Kuroo and Bokuto than intimidated. “I’m Kei’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that we never had an official move in chapter for bokuto so heres this.


	29. Chapter 29

“I’m Kei’s father.”

Bokuto relaxed his stance and smiled widely at the man, unaware of how Kuroo stayed with his arms crossed and even Akaashi took up a defensive stance.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Bokuto said, holding his hand out for Tsukishima’s father.

He looked down at Bokuto’s hand, but made no move to take it. “And you are?”

“Oh! I’m sorry! My name’s Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto extended his hand out again, his bright smile accompanying it.

“And your relationship to my son?”

“I’m h—“

“Why is it that you are looking for Kei?” Kuroo interrupted. Bokuto noticed for the first time the tense aura between his boyfriends and Tsukishima’s father.

“That matter is between my son and me.” Tsukishima’s father readjusted his sunglasses. The motion reminding Bokuto so much of Tsukishima.

“Okay, I’m ready for ramen.” Tsukishima called as he came to the door, “Do you guys—“

He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the front door.

“Kei,” Tsukishima’s father said, no warmth in his voice for his son. “We need to talk.”

No one could see his eyes behind his dark glasses, but the implication was clear that he wished to talk away from Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto.

Tsukishima crossed his arms, still standing behind his wall of boyfriends, “Whatever you have to say you can say right now.”

“This is a private matter,” Tsukishima’s father crossed his arms, his stance just as stubborn looking as his son’s. “It is a family matter.”

Despite his intimidating posture, Tsukishima felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t fathom why his father was here on his doorstep. The last time he had talked to his father he had come out about being gay and being in a polyamorous relationship. His father hadn’t exactly approved. Well, that was putting it lightly. His father had been vicious to him and stormed out of his mother’s house, never to be seen again, that is, until today. Kuroo and Akaashi had never even met Tsukishima’s father. Only Yamaguchi had, and Tsukishima didn’t talk about his family.

“Whatever you have to say you can say right now.” Tsukishima repeated. When his father made no move to day anything. Tsukishima let out a huffy breath. Only his boyfriends were able to tell that it was a slightly shaky breath. “This _is_ my family.”

Akaashi, the closest to Tsukishima, wanted to reach out and take his boyfriend’s hand, but Tsukishima looked like if he moved he’d fall apart. Akaashi had to settle with glaring at Tsukishima’s father instead, hoping to get across how uncomfortable he was making his son.

Tsukishima’s father’s lip curled, “Your aforementioned boyfriends?”

The way he said it made Bokuto wilt. He spit it out like it was poison in his mouth. Bokuto wanted to grab his boyfriend’s, slam the door in this cruel man’s face, and hide in their bed for the rest of the week.

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriends. Bokuto looked awkward as hell. He had probably tried to greet his father with a friendly smile, only to be shut down. Akaashi looked a bit lost, eyes flicking between him and his father. And Kuroo looked beyond furious. He arms were crossed, his bicep muscles tight from tension. None of them had met Tsukishima’s father before. Tsukishima had only talked about him to Kuroo and Akaashi once, never even mentioning him to Bokuto.

Tsukishima looked at his father with his sneer on his face as he assessed Tsukishima’s boyfriends. All of those feeling Tsukishima had when he was little and his father had first left came rushing back. He felt as if his father leaving was his fault. He knew that was irrational, but the feeling had only grown and festered, especially when his father had come back during college. He had planned to reconnect, but as soon as Tsukishima had opened his stupid mouth about being gay, he had packed his bags and left, leaving Tsukishima with that sour feeling again.

“If you could just say what you came to say and leave, that would be great.” Kuroo said as the uneven silence dragged on.

Tsukishima’s father made an offended face, as if the very idea of one of Tsukishima’s boyfriends talking to was horrid. But he cleared his throat and stared right past Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi, to look at his son. “You’re grandmother had passed and your mother asked me to fetch you. The funeral invite does not have room for you to bring three guests.”

Tsukishima’s fist balled. Translated, his father had meant that his boyfriends were absolutely not invited to the funeral, but it was expected of him to go with his family to the funeral. “Why couldn’t mom just call me about this? Or send Akiteru?”

“Your brother does not need to be bothered with this lifestyle you have decided to immerse yourself in.” Tsukishima’s father said coldly.

“Akiteru is six years older than me.” Was all Tsukishima could think to say. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand with his own shaking hand and pulled him along as he pushed his way outside to the car. He climbed into the back seat and let out a sigh of relief as Kuroo climbed into the driver seat and wordlessly started the car.

Tsukishima laid his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, trying to make himself relax in his boyfriend’s arms and Kuroo pulled out of the driveway and Bokuto turned on some quiet music in the front. Tsukishima tried not to think about his father that they had just left in their front lawn as they drove.

It was quiet for a long time in the car, the music the only source of noise. After a while Kuroo spoke up, “Um, where are we going, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima opened his eyes and to find Kuroo peering down at him through the rearview mirror.

“Aren’t we going out for ramen?” Tsukishima asked.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later found the four of them sitting around a table at the ramen place Yamaguchi had suggested to Tsukishima.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto called quietly. None of them had been talking during the entire car ride and the entire time that they’d been at the ramen shop.

Tsukishima looked up from his freshly served bowl of ramen, “Yes?”

Bokuto pushed some of his noodles around, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a lie.” Akaashi mumbled into his ramen.

“Why was your father even here about your grandmother’s death? He left when you were young.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima frowned. “It’s his mother that passed. My grandmother on my mom’s side passed years ago, so he must be talking about his mother. Even after he left, she was still real close to us.” Tsukishima sniffled, “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

Bokuto was quick to wrap himself around Tsukishima as the realization that his grandmother was dead washed over him. Akaashi gripped Tsukishima’s hand tightly under the table and Kuroo reached out to comfortingly rub a hand up and down Tsukishima’s back.

“It’s going to be okay, Babe.” Bokuto said, “We’ll be right here for you.”

“I haven’t talked to her in almost a year,” Tsukishima hiccupped as his eyes teared up. “She didn’t even know about you guys.”

“Shh, that’s okay,” Kuroo leaned over to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek.

“No, it’s not. I wanted her to know. I was planning to tell her. She wouldn’t have treated me like everyone else.” Tears rolled down Tsukishima’s face and Kuroo waved down a waitress to get their food ready to go.

The four of them headed home. Tsukishima was an absolute mess. His boyfriends had never seen him like that. He wouldn’t stop crying and he refused to eat any more food or even get changed. Kuroo and Akaashi and Bokuto spent forever to try and get Tsukishima to calm down, but to no avail. After a while they called Yamaguchi, who was there in an instant.

Yamaguchi somehow got Tsukishima into the shower and dressed and curled up in the guest bed in only an hour. When Yamaguchi tried to leave, Tsukishima latched himself onto his best friend and refused to let go. Yamaguchi smiled and slid into the bed with Tsukishima like they used to do years ago.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Tsukki whispered in the dark. His voice shaky from crying.

Yamaguchi remembered Tsukki asking the same thing when they were kids when his dad had first left without any explanation. The two of them had curled up in Yamaguchi’s bed, Tsukki crying then too. He had had no idea why he had come home to find his dad gone and it had broken his little heart.

Yamaguchi took his best friend’s hand and squeezed it. “Of course, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, just like he did the first time. “Everything will always be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry
> 
> i promise i love tsukki
> 
> also felt like we don't have enough best friend love in here between yamaguchi and tsukki


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! 30 chapters!!

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to do,” Kuroo said as he threw raw meat into a pail. “Tsukki’s supposed to be the collected one with all his emotions in check. I’ve never seen him cry this much.”

“Uh huh,”

“Yamaguchi has practically moved in with us now and it’s only been two days. I’ve barely even seen Tsukki.”

“Uh huh.”

“Could you please give me something more than ‘uh huh,’ Yaku” Kuroo whined as he and the other lion handler walked towards the lion’s den to feed the animals.

“What do you want me to say?” Yaku asked, setting his pail down, “I don’t even know Tsukishima and it’s not like you’re his boyfriend. You’re just his housemate. Let his boyfriend and best friend deal with him until the funeral is over and his family stops bugging him.”

Kuroo said nothing back. He always forgot that Yaku didn’t know about him dating Tsukishima _and_ Akaashi _and_ Bokuto.

The two of them fed the lions. Kuroo smiled as Jojo the lion gently took the raw meat straight from Kuroo’s hand. For about six months now he’d been training Jojo to be more trusting and it was starting to pay off.

“Why don’t you just give him some space?” Yaku suggested as they left the lion’s den.

“I always give him space, but Bokuto doesn’t and Tsukki just bounces back so much faster when Bokuto doesn’t give him space.”

“Well, Bokuto is his boyfriend, right?”

“Yaku, I need real answers to helping Tsukki feel better.” Kuroo complained. He had hoped talking to Yaku would help him figure out how to make Tsukki feel better and comfort him, but this was getting him nowhere.

Yaku sighed and dropped his pail to the ground, “What do you want me to do, Kuroo? You wanted me to contribute, but when I did you didn’t even like what I said.”

Kuroo grumbled, “You know I always like talking to you and I always like what you say.”

Yaku rolled his eyes, “Don’t get all sappy on me, Kuroo. What happened to that tough, bad guy act?”

“You know I’m actually a nice guy.”

“Okay, sure,” Yaku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What?!” Kuroo held his arms out, “I’m always nice!”

“Okay, sure,” Yaku repeated.

Kuroo grumbled some more as the two lion trainers cleaned up after feeding time. Kuroo waved at Yaku as he left the lion’s exhibit. Yaku was supposed to be training the new lion handler Daichi had hired and Kuroo was just happy that he didn’t have to do any training.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo paused on his way out of the zoo and turned to find Daichi walking over to him. “Evening, Daichi.” Kuroo greeted.

“How’s Tsukishima doing?” Daichi asked.

“Ehh, he’s mostly the same. I think he just needs time. He and his grandmother were always kind of close. I never met her, but Tsukki talked about her all the time.” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. Just talking about Tsukki reminded Kuroo of his poor boyfriend at home, with his red eyes and big blanket that Yamaguchi insisted he wrap around himself.

“You tell him that he can take as much time off as he needs.” Daichi said. “God knows that boy has loads of vacation days and personal days stored up.”

Kuroo smiled, “I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Good,” Daichi patted Kuroo on the back, practically knocking him over. Kuroo wasn’t quite sure Daichi knew how strong he was. Either that or he purposefully showed off his strength for intimidation reasons. “Yaku’s training the lion handler today, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, rolling the shoulder Daichi had whacked.

“What’s his name again?”

“I can’t remember. It was a Western name. Russian, I think.” Kuroo said.

“I’ll have to ask Suga. I’m sure he knows.” Daichi looked over his shoulder as if saying Suga’s name would summon the grey haired guy.

“Suga knows everything.” Kuroo commented.

“You bet I do.”

Daichi and Kuroo jumped as Suga practically materialized next to the two of them. Suga handed Kuroo a large bowl covered in foil. “I made comfort food for Tsukishima.”

“Thanks, I’ll make sure he gets it.” Kuroo said, pulling back the edge of the foil to peek inside.

Suga slapped Kuroo’s hand away and readjusted the foil. “I said it was for Tsukishima, not you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo grinned sheepishly at Suga, “I’ll give it to him, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo stopped at a chocolate store on his way home and picked up those chocolate covered strawberries that Tsukishima liked so much. He hummed listlessly as he drove home. Kuroo was only worried a lot about his boyfriend. Tsukishima’s father had only stopped by that first day to deliver the bad news and be a real ass to his son. Kuroo was worried that he’d show up again, but so far nothing. Although, Kuroo had heard Tsukishima’s phone ringing almost nonstop in the past two days and he had no doubt that that had to be some family member trying to reach him.

As Kuroo pulled up in front of the house he noticed a truck parked on the curb. He could just make out a thin figure inside, staring at the house, as he pulled into the driveway.

Kuroo gathered the strawberries and the comfort food from Suga and climbed out of the car. He stood silently outside for a moment, watching the guy in the truck. It was hard to tell what the guy really looked like through the tinted windows, but Kuroo could for sure say it was not Tsukishima’s father.

He jostled the food around so that he was carrying it all in one hand and walked over to the driver side of the truck. He rapped on the window, making the guy inside jump, as he had not seen Kuroo come around his car.

The young guy, who couldn’t have been but a few years older that Kuroo, rolled the window down and looked nervously at Kuroo, “Yes?”

“Is there something I could help you with?” Kuroo asked, trying his best to sound intimidating. The guy in the truck seemed oddly familiar, but Kuroo couldn’t place where he’d seen him before.

“Um, no,” The guy said, his gaze flickering back to the house.

“I think I probably could,” Kuroo said, leaning in a bit closer, “Seeing as that’s my house you’re creeping on.”

“You’re house?” The guy looked back at the house and then at Kuroo. His eyes got bigger with realization, “Then you must be one of Kei’s . . . one of his . . . you’re . . . his housemate?”

Kuroo huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “I guess you could say that. And you are?”

“I’m Akiteru, Kei’s older brother.” Akiteru waved at Kuroo awkwardly, his eyes refusing to meet Kuroo’s. That would explain why he looked so familiar to Kuroo. He could see the resemblance between Akiteru and Tsukki.

“You’re here about the funeral, aren’t you?”

“How did you know about that?”

“I’m one of Kei’s . . . ‘housemates’” Kuroo said.

Akiteru bit his lip and looked back at the house, “How many housemates does Kei have?”

Kuroo was not having this conversation with Tsukishima’s brother. He didn’t have patience for people who danced around the subject of multiple boyfriends, too afraid to even say ‘boyfriend.’ “Was there something you needed? Or do you regularly creep outside of people’s homes?”

Akiteru bit his lip again, “Well, I’m supposed to talk to Kei about the funeral. He needs to—“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Kuroo said. “Come inside, I have chocolates in my arms and they’re going to melt soon.”

Kuroo turned and headed to the house, not even bothering to check and if Akiteru was following. He left the front door open and made his way to the kitchen to deposit the comfort food on the counter and the strawberries into the fridge.

“Oh good, you’re home.” Akaashi said, slinking into the kitchen. “Can I have the car keys? I want to take our car to work tonight.”

“Why not Bokuto’s?” Kuroo asked, handing the car keys over to Akaashi.

“His car makes a funny noise and I’m afraid it’ll break down and we’ll be stranded.” Akaashi replied.

“I told you, Akaashi,” Bokuto called as he came out of the bedroom, pulling a shirt over his head, “My car has always made that noise and it has only broken down on me twice before.”

“That’s two times too many.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo smiled at his boyfriend’s domestic banter. “Where’s Tsukki?”

Bokuto made a sour face. “He’s taking a shower.”

“What’s with the face? Don’t you want Tsukki to be clean?”

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to help and Yamaguchi kicked me out of the bathroom.” Bokuto said.

“Hey, why’s the front door open?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo looked at the front door, then around the living room. “Where’s Akiteru? I thought he was following me.”

“Who?”

Kuroo walked over to the door to find Tsukishima’s brother loitering on the porch. “Are you a vampire? Did you need an invite?”

“Um, well, I wasn’t sure . . .” Akiteru mumbled.

“Come on in.” Kuroo said, waving Tsukishima’s brother in. “Tsukki’s taking a shower right now, but he should be done soon.”

Akiteru stepped into the house, eyeing Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch. Kuroo shut the front door behind him, “I sure hope by ‘housemates’ you meant boyfriends, because that’s what we are to Tsukki. Are you going to have a problem with that?”

“Um, no. I remember Kei mentioning something about that to me.” Akiteru said. He wasn’t really sure how to act. Being gay, he understood, but having more than one boyfriend? That was just weird and he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea.

“Well, I’m Kuroo, that’s Akaashi, and that’s Bokuto.” Kuroo said and Akiteru could only nod.

Kuroo started talking some more, but Akiteru wasn’t really listening. He was looking around the house, finding little things that screamed Kei, such as the neat stack of magazines on the coffee table, and the collection of snow globes on the mantle. He hadn’t talked to his brother in years, and he was really impressed how far he’d come. Kei had a house and a job and, Akiteru could only assume, a stable relationship. Or was it relationships with an ‘s’?

“Tsukki!”

Akiteru pulled his gaze from the décor of the house as he saw his brother and his brother’s best friend step into the living room. He could only watch as Kuroo and Bokuto quickly went to Kei’s side and talked to him rapidly, touching him softly and making him smile just a bit.

Kei did not look fantastic. His hair was wet from just getting out of the shower and he was in a t-shirt and boxers. His eyes were tired and slightly red from what Akiteru could only assume was crying. He hadn’t thought Kei, his ever stoic brother, would get so emotional over their grandmother’s death.

“He hasn’t been crying over just Grandma Ami’s death.”

Akiteru jumped, not realizing that Yamaguchi had left Kei’s side to stand next to him. “Jesus, you scared me. You’ve always moved so quietly.”

Yamaguchi chuckled.

“How did you know that’s what I was thinking about?” Akiteru asked as Akaashi pushed Kuroo and Bokuto from in front of Kei so that he could have his attention. So far, Kei hadn’t even noticed the Akiteru was there. Either that or he was refusing to acknowledge him.

“You Tsukishima’s are pretty easy to read.” Yamaguchi said. “The whole event with your dad showing up really has Tsukki emotional right now. All his old feelings that he’s worked so hard to bottle up are now bombarding him at the same time. And on top of that he’s dealing with grief.”

“Do you think I should talk to him?” Akiteru said.

Ever since Kei had moved out for college, he had slowly lost touch with his brother and mother. Akiteru had tried many times to connect, but Kei just wouldn’t have any of that.

“I think that would actually be a good idea.” Yamaguchi said. “Just . . . don’t act weird around him.”

“Weird? What do you mean?” Akiteru asked, even though he knew exactly what Yamaguchi was talking about.

“You tiptoe around him like you’re afraid to say something wrong ever since he told you about having multiple boyfriends.

“Well, how am I supposed to treat him?” Akiteru genuinely asked, “I’ve never known anyone who’s in a polyom . . . pola . . . polyi . . .”

“Polyamorous relationship.” Yamaguchi supplied. “And you don’t treat them any certain way. You treat them like a regular person, because they are regular people.”

Akiteru frowned, but nodded. He and Yamaguchi looked over at Kei just as Bokuto and Akaashi leaned over to kiss both of Kei’s cheeks before waving goodbye and heading out to work. The living room became quiet as Kuroo whispered quietly to Kei.

Akiteru couldn’t really tell if Kei was listening to what Kuroo was saying. His eyes were a bit dazed and he wasn’t responding. But when Kuroo stopped talking Kei looked up and his eyes met his brothers.

“Hey,” Akiteru said, waving at his brother. He looked so fragile. Akiteru just wanted to bundle him up and tuck him into bed like he did when Kei got the flu when he was seven. “Do you want to talk?”

Kei stared at his brother for a moment before nodding and walking down the hall. Akiteru followed. Along the walls were a few picture frames of Kei looking so happy with Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto. Snapshots of his life after college. Akiteru did not miss that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters! 
> 
> thanks to everyone who comments, whether it's short, long, once, or many times. all those comments really keep me motivated and i love talking to you guys so much.
> 
> as always, let me know if you want to see anything happen. There's going to be lots of family interactions coming up, and also the funeral, so let me know if you want anything in particular to happen


	31. Chapter 31

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Kuroo asked, his eyes glued to the bedroom door where Tsukki and Akiteru were talking alone.

“Probably just about the funeral.” Akaashi said, his eyes glued to the video game Bokuto had convinced him to play.

“It does not take three hours to talk about funeral plans. Everything is probably already planned out anyways.” Kuroo grumbled, “They’ve been in there so long that even Yamaguchi had decided to go home.”

“Mhmm,” Akaashi replied, not really paying attention.

Bokuto sat on the couch between them, his face scrunched up in concentration, his tongue sticking out a bit. Kuroo slid his gaze from the bedroom to watch his boyfriends play Street Fighter. Akaashi was surprisingly good at it. Akaashi didn’t play video games much, and whenever he did, Kuroo was always a bit shocked at how good he was.

“Wah!” Bokuto cried, his stance relaxing as the remote dropped to his lap, “How did you beat me? I’ve never lost before!”

Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto’s cheek. “You have now.”

Bokuto pretended to pout, but he couldn’t do a very good job when Akaashi tangled their fingers together and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

“Stop worrying about Tsukishima, Kuroo, they’re just talking, like brothers should.” Akaashi said. He picked up the controller from Bokuto’s lap and handed it back to his boyfriend. “Want to play another round?”

Bokuto nodded, “I’ll be sure to beat you this time for sure.”

“Okay,” Akaashi said as the character menu was pulled up.

“Tsukki hasn’t seen his family in years and he definitely doesn’t talk to them.” Kuroo said. He flipped around on the couch so that his back was to the bedroom and crossed his arms. “He doesn’t even talk _about_ them. Hell, we’ve never even seen pictures of them!”

Bokuto grunted as Akaashi effortlessly knocked him out in the first round. “What’s that all about?” He asked, “Why doesn’t Tsukki talk with his family?”

No one said anything and Bokuto paused the game to look at Akaashi then Kuroo. “What?”

“Tsukki’s a bit sensitive when it comes to family.” Kuroo said. “His family never knew he was gay until college and him coming out didn’t exactly go as anticipated.”

“I figured that much when his dad came by, but Akiteru doesn’t seem bothered.” Bokuto said.

“Yamaguchi said that Akiteru and Tsukishima’s mom is okay with him being gay,” Akaashi said quietly, not wanting his voice to carry through to the bedroom, “But they’re freaked out by him being in a polyamorous relationship. They would tiptoe around Tsukishima and talk to him cautiously until Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore and cut off all contact with him.”

Bokuto looked at the bedroom door behind him. He wished he could grab Tsukishima right now and hug him tight. He glanced at his other boyfriends. “And what of you guy’s families?”

“Mine’s cool with all of it.” Kuroo said with a bit of a sad smile. Sometimes he felt bad that Tsukki had had to go through what he did with his family when Kuroo had such a loving relationship with his.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi who pursed his lips. “I guess my family is okay with it. We never talked about any of it, and if they do, they don’t talk about it with me. My uncle, though, Terushima’s father, is very against everything. That’s one of the big reasons Teru and I are so close.”

Bokuto nodded and looked back at the bedroom.

“And you, Bo?” Kuroo asked after a moment.

The three of them sat in silence. Akaashi and Kuroo watching Bokuto watch the door. Bokuto frowned and didn’t look at his boyfriends as he said, “I don’t have a family.”

Kuroo and Akaashi blinked. Before they could question Bokuto anymore the bedroom door opened and Tsukishima and his brother stepped out. Bokuto practically launched himself over the couch and bowled over the two of them.

“Tsukki! Are you making dinner? I’m hungry and sad because Akaashi beat me in Street Fighter!” Bokuto wedged himself between the brothers, making Akiteru stumble back a bit.

“Akaashi beats everyone in every video game ever.” Tsukishima said quietly. His voice was low and sounded thick as if he were holding back tears, but Tsukishima smiled fondly at Bokuto as if everything was fine. “And since when am I the only one making dinner? You know how to cook.”

“But I like your food,” Bokuto whined.

“That’s your fault,” Akaashi called from the couch, “You gave in too many times when Bokuto asked for food and now he’s spoiled.”

Tsukishima let out an over exasperated sigh and said, his tone still low, “I guess I can make dinner tonight.”

Bokuto beamed at Tsukishima and grabbed his arm to pull him to the kitchen. Tsukishima looked back at his brother standing awkwardly behind him, “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Yeah, sure,” Akiteru said. His voice was a bit ragged as if he had been crying.

Kuroo watched his boyfriends interact normally. Akiteru even joined in on the conversation as everyone moved to the kitchen. It was a weird façade. It was obvious that Tsukki and Akiteru had been crying when they had been talking alone in the room, but Akaashi and Bokuto never mentioned the way Tsukki shook slightly, or the way Akiteru looked at his brother as if he were a wounded puppy. Everyone was pretending that everything was fine when Kuroo could tell Tsukki was close to breaking more than he already has in the past few days.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto said, at the end of dinner. Everyone was sitting around the table, the atmosphere relaxed. “When’s the funeral?”

Kuroo could practically feel the aura change. All the warmth from the casual conversations was sapped from the air, leaving a blanket of a cold, pressing feeling.

“It’s tomorrow.” Akiteru answered. He picked up his fork and pushed around food that was no longer on his plate. It was the same nervous habit that Tsukishima did sometimes.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Bokuto reached a hand out for Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima stared at that hand in front of him for a second before placing his inside Bokuto’s warm and familiar hand. Bokuto ran a thumb over the back of Tsukishima’s, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to look up at him. “Did you want us to come with you?”

Tsukishima sighed and looked at Bokuto sadly, “You heard my father the other day. I can’t bring you guys.”

Tsukishima’s grip on Bokuto’s hand tightened and Bokuto felt the way he shook slightly at the mention of his father.

Next to Tsukishima his brother dropped his fork onto his plate with a clang. Akiteru cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, but screw him. I think you guy’s relationship is really weird and kind of unnatural. I don’t understand it in any way, shape, or form, but the four of you obviously care for each other and you are happy together. Kei, if having the three of them with you at the funeral will make you feel better then I say you bring them. Screw what dad said.”

“But it’s his mother’s—“

“Yeah,” Akiteru said, interrupting Tsukishima. “This is his mother’s funeral, but it’s also _your_ grandmother’s funeral. And honestly, I think you were closer to her than her own son ever was.”

Akiteru slumped back against his chair, his piece said. Tsukishima looked at his brother with respect. Maybe it was time for him to give his family another shot. Or at least give his brother another shot at being in his life.

“Well, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, holding his own hand out for Tsukishima’s other hand. “Do you want us to be there for you?”

Tsukishima looked down at the table and nodded the slightest bit. Akaashi held his hand out next to Kuroo’s and Tsukishima reached out to hold his three boyfriend’s hands.

 

* * *

 

Later that Evening Kuroo and Bokuto were cleaning up the kitchen as Akaashi and Tsukishima saw Akiteru out.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kuroo said as he turned on the facet to wash the dishes.

“Hmm?”

“You know you can’t drop a bombshell like that and think we would just let it go, right?”

Bokuto handed Kuroo the last of the dirty dishes, “What are you talking about?” He asked, even though he knew exactly what Kuroo was talking about.

“I’m talking about the fact that you said you didn’t have a family.”

Kuroo waited for Bokuto to say something back, but Bokuto stayed quiet as he wiped down the table and boxed up the leftovers. Kuroo sighed and shut the water off. He turned to look at Bokuto who studiously ignored him until everything was put away and clean aside from the dishes Kuroo was supposed to be doing.

“Bo, what do you mean you don’t have a family?”

Bokuto frowned and stared at the floor. He leaned against the counter and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I just don’t have one.”

“But what does that mean?” Kuroo said, “Are they dead? Did they kick you out? Were you disowned?”

“Can we talk about this later, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked. “I would rather focus on Tsukishima right now than pull up my past.”

Kuroo stared at Bokuto for a moment. He was all fidgety and restless, very uncomfortable with the subject. “Of course, Bo.” Kuroo stepped up to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, “We don’t have to talk until you’re ready.”

Kuroo could feel Bokuto relax under his words and he stepped back to the sink to pick up washing the dishes.

After the kitchen was clean the four of them headed to the bedroom to get some sleep before they had to go to the funeral tomorrow. Tsukishima, who usually slept on the edge of the bed, laid in the middle that night. Kuroo was on one side and Akaashi on the other. Bokuto lay on the other side of Kuroo, his arm slung over Kuroo so that he could hold onto Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funeral next chapter :')
> 
> also i just posted my yaku/lev story! it takes place between ch 30 and 31 of this fic!!
> 
> is there anything you want to see in that story??? or anything you want to see at the funeral?????


	32. Chapter 32

Tsukishima woke with a headache. His face felt stuffy and he just knew that he had cried in his sleep. He took a deep breath. He was tired of crying. He was tired of thinking. He was tired of feeling like absolute shit He just wanted to stay asleep for the next few years. Was that so much to ask for?

The arms around Tsukishima’s waist tightened as Akaashi shifted behind him in his sleep. Tsukishima smiled, he liked being Akaashi’s little spoon. He blinked his tired eyes open to find that Kuroo was laying directly in front of him, their faces just centimeters apart, their fingers intertwined. A few more sleepy blinks told Tsukishima that Kuroo was also the little spoon, with Bokuto pressed snugly to his back.

 _Maybe we can just sleep the day away._ Tsukishima thought, letting his eyes fall back shut.

 _No,_ another part of his mind said, _We have to get up and be adults._ Tsukishima groaned inwardly. He didn’t want to be responsible and go to funerals. He wanted to stay home and call in sick again and snuggle with Akaashi, who was the best cuddler in the world.

Kuroo shifted in his sleep, his nose brushing against Tsukishima’s and their legs tangling. Tsukishima pretended to sleep as Kuroo moved some more, slowly waking up. A kiss was pressed to Tsukishima’s lips just before he heard Kuroo yawn.

“Are you ready for today?” Kuroo whispered, well aware the Tsukishima was pretending to sleep.

“Your breath stinks.” Tsukishima whispered back.

Tsukishima felt the bed shake slightly as Kuroo laughed. Kuroo played with his boyfriend’s hands, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You have some pretty awful morning breath too.”

“Stop talking and go back to bed.” Tsukishima said, his mind already falling back asleep at the relaxing feel of Kuroo’s strong hands around his.

“You still love me, bad morning breath and all.” Kuroo said, letting his eyes fall shut as he nuzzled his face close to Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima scoffed, but didn’t move away. “That’s debatable.”

Kuroo chuckled and Tsukishima felt Akaashi move behind him, squeezing his arms tighter around the blond’s midsection. Akaashi let out a huff of air against the back of Tsukishima’s neck before pressing a kiss to the same spot. “Stop talking, both of you. It’s too early for talk.”

Kuroo chuckled some more and even Tsukishima smiled before pressing his back against Akaashi, “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Kuroo.”

A loud yawn came from behind Kuroo and Bokuto’s head popped into view, his bedhead one to rival even Kuroo’s. “Are we waking up now?”

Bokuto blinked sleepily at his boyfriends, reaching up to rub his eyes. Tsukishima covered his face as he snorted out a laugh. Bokuto looked ridiculous with his hair sticking up in all directions. He had gone to bed last night without washing the gel out of his hair and the after effects of sleeping on it were hilarious.

Bokuto frowned at Tsukishima, “What?”

Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto and Akaashi lifted his head to peer over Tsukishima’s shoulder. Both laughed at the sight and Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out to pout. Kuroo reached around to wrap his arms around his pouting boyfriend and pull him in between him and Tsukishima.

Tsukishima wasted no time in running his hands through Bokuto’s hair, making it even worse. “Good morning, Bokuto.”

“Morning, Babe,” Bokuto said before latching himself to Tsukishima’s chest. He wrapped his limbs around him and as much of Akaashi as he could so that Tsukishima became stuck between his two boyfriends.

Normally, Tsukishima would have fought and struggled to get free of such a confined space, but today, with the funeral looming over his head, he just wished that they’d press closer to him. Kuroo pressed up against Bokuto’s back and the four of them laid like that for quite some time before Akaashi pressed another kiss to the back of Tsukishima’s neck and said, “We need to get up.”

Tsukishima, Bokuto, and Kuroo all groaned. Akaashi rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ reactions, but he knew the feeling. Being a responsible adult sometimes sucked.

“Do we have to?” Bokuto whined, pulling Tsukishima and Akaashi tighter into a hug.

Akaashi opened his mouth to reply when a phone went off.

“Kuroo, that’s yours.” Tsukishima said, making himself comfy between Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo groaned some more, but sat up to get his phone.

Just as Kuroo answered his phone another phone started ringing. Bokuto sighed, “That one’s yours, Tsukki.”

“I’m not answering it, because I’m asleep.” Tsukishima said, his eyes shut tight.

Akaashi reached behind him for the phone, “It’s your brother, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima let out a long breath before holding his hand out for his phone. Bokuto stretched and a third phone went off. “What? That’s my phone.”

Akaashi sat up despite Tsukishima’s protests and found Bokuto’s phone ringing on the floor. He reached down to pick it up, handing it to Bokuto. “I’ll go start breakfast.”

Bokuto was the first to shuffle into the kitchen after Akaashi. He leaned against the counter and watched his boyfriend cook. Akaashi smiled at him, “So, what was your call about?”

“I don’t really know,” Bokuto shrugged, “Kageyama was just telling me that we’re getting a new kid in our club. I couldn’t really hear everything he was saying because he was really excited, but I’ll know more tomorrow when I go to work.”

“Sounds exciting, you’ll have to tell me if the new kid is any good.” Akaashi said, handing Bokuto a plate.

“That was Yaku on the phone,” Kuroo announced as he strolled into the kitchen, snagging food off Bokuto’s plate on the way in. “He wanted to tell me all about our new lion handler.”

“What’d he say?” Bokuto asked, his mouth full of food.

Akaashi handed Kuroo a plate, sliding into the chair next to him. He glanced down the hall just in time to see Tsukishima come out of the bedroom. He sat down at the table, thanking Akaashi for the food as Kuroo talked.

“The new lion handler is this huge Russian guy that looks like some stretched out high schooler, Yaku’s words not mine. And apparently he’s completely incompetent and uncoordinated and basically a walking human disaster.” Kuroo laughed, “Yaku is so pissed at Suga for making him train this kid from the ground up. He wanted someone with experience.”

“Why didn’t Suga just find someone with experience?” Akaashi asked, “I’m sure it would have been a whole lot easier.”

“Apparently this kid is amazing with lions though,” Kuroo said, “They like take him in as one of their own or something.”

“Huh, well, hopefully no lions escape any time soon.” Tsukishima said.

“Not under my watch,” Kuroo said with a smile. “So, what did your brother have to say?”

“Just that my grandmother left a will, so I needed to bring an ID.” Tsukishima said, digging into his food. Or rather, he was vigorously moving his food around on his plate.

“That was a pretty long phone call just to tell you to bring an ID,” Akaashi commented.

The tension in the air was almost palpable. Tsukishima’s grip on his fork tightened. “Akiteru said that he let it slip that I was bringing you guys and my father has been raging about it since last night. He’s done as much damage control as he could, but it hasn’t helped much except to make him angrier.”

“Are you sure you still want to go then?” Bokuto asked.

“Of course I want to go.” Tsukishima said.

“But,” Akaashi prompted.

Tsukishima sighed, his eyebrows pinching together. “I don’t know.”

“You’re scared.” Akaashi said. Tsukishima looked up at him, his eyes a storm of confusion and grief.

“Is that what this is that I’m feeling?”

Kuroo watched as Akaashi comforted Tsukishima in a way Kuroo couldn’t. Akaashi never talked about his family much either and Kuroo could only suspect that he had gone through some of the same stuff Tsukishima did. That meant Akaashi could understand Tsukishima more right now while Kuroo could only watch and be supportive. Even Bokuto could probably sympathize with Tsukishima more his little announcement of not having a family yesterday.

Don’t get him wrong. Kuroo would never in a million years would wish for a different upbringing than the one he had gotten, but it was just a bit hard being the outsider having to watch his boyfriend hurt and not being able to sympathize and understand his pain.

 

* * *

 

“Last chance to turn around and go home.” Kuroo said from the driver’s seat.

Tsukishima let out a deep breath as he stared out the windshield at funeral home. Everyone had been invited to his mother’s house before going to the funeral home together, but Tsukishima had decided to just meet everyone at the home instead. To minimize as much socializing as he could. And to avoid his father as much as possible.

“No, I have to go. She was my grandmother.” Tsukishima opened the car door and Kuroo turned the car off.

The funeral home parking lot was full. Tsukishima glanced at his boyfriends, all dressed in black, before nodding and heading for the front of the building. He didn’t make it five steps before he stopped, Bokuto bumping into him. Bokuto simply grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and squeezed until Tsukishima was ready again and kept walking.

No one paid them any mind as they stepped into the building. Tsukishima kept a tight grip on Bokuto’s hand as he slowly moved through the front room of the funeral home, half familiar faces everywhere. Akaashi and Kuroo stayed not far behind him, so that Tsukishima could turn and look at them whenever he got anxious.

“Kei, you made it.” Akiteru said quietly, materializing at Tsukishima’s side.

“Of course.” Tsukishima said, his gaze going right past his brother as he continued to scan the people in the room.

“He’s in the next room.” Akiteru said, knowing that his brother was looking for their father.

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Is Yamaguchi coming?” Akiteru asked.

Tsukishima nodded, “He’s busy right now, but he said he’d come when he was done.”

“Good, she was like a grandmother to him too.”

“Is that the Tsukishima boys? Look how tall you are.” The five of them turned around to find an old lady smiling at them. Her gazed flicked down to Tsukishima’s hand in Bokuto’s for just a moment before returning to Tsukishima’s and Akiteru’s faces. “Don’t tell me you boys don’t remember me.”

Akiteru smiled, “Of course we remember you, Dawn. You were Grandma Ami’s neighbor.”

“Is that all I was to you?” Dawn asked, pulling Akiteru into a hug.

“You made us pie when we were little.” Tsukishima said quietly. “Grandma Ami always got mad at you for giving us so much sugar.”

Dawn smiled sadly, “Bless her soul.” She pulled Tsukishima into a hug, “How are you dear?”

Tsukishima shrugged and Dawn patted his cheek. “You’ve gotten quiet. And I see you’ve found yourself a pretty boy too.”

Dawn held her hand out to Bokuto, “I’m Dawn, longtime family friend.”

“Bokuto, nice to meet you.” Bokuto said, taking Dawn’s hand.

“And you boys?” Dawn asked, looking to Kuroo and Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo for a response, but neither knew what to say. They hadn’t talked about whether they were going to be open about their relationship at the funeral. They had been so busy worrying about Tsukishima’s father.

Dawn laughed quietly when they didn’t answer. “It’s complicated, huh? I had a relationship like that once, long, long ago. It wasn’t really my cup of tea though. I’d much rather grow old alone.”

After that, Dawn turned to find someone else to talk to that she hadn’t seen in years. Akiteru tracked her as she moved around the room, “She seems pretty chipper for being at a wake.”

When Tsukishima didn’t answer Akiteru patted his shoulder. “Don’t let dad get to you too much. You’re here for our grandmother’s funeral and the reading of the will.”

Tsukishima nodded. His brother was right. His father was just a hurdle that he had to jump over at some point in his life and it just so happened that that point in his life was happening now.

They milled about in the front room of the funeral home, Tsukishima occasionally talking to people he had known from long ago. He had polite conversation and that was it. He had no interest in getting to know any of these people again. All he wanted was to say goodbye to his grandmother and go home.

Tsukishima was definitely getting very anxious. He was glad he had his boyfriends with him. Even though they weren’t talking to him or directly comforting him, them being there was enough for Tsukishima. Akaashi was holding his hand now while Bokuto and Kuroo had a hushed conversation about volleyball.

It wasn’t long before people started filing into the second room where the wake was going to take place. As Tsukishima walked into the room, his steps faltered. Just past the door was an open coffin. His grandmother laid inside, looking just like Tsukishima remembered and nothing like he remembered at the same time.

“Do you want to see her?” Akaashi asked lowly.

Tsukishima could only stare, frozen in front of the door as people filed by. She really was gone. Tsukishima watched as people walked up to the coffin, some reaching in to touch or place small items.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi called quietly.

That was Tsukishima’s grandmother in the coffin. Tsukishima didn’t know what to feel. The last time he had seen her had been over a year ago and she had seemed so healthy and _alive_.

“Kei,” Akaashi said, pulling on Tsukishima’s arm. “You need to move out of the way.”

Tsukishima nodded and stepped up to the coffin. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo stepped to the side, giving Tsukishima the space he needed as he peered into the coffin. Tsukishima didn’t know what he was supposed to do. You were supposed to say goodbye at this point, right? But how could he say goodbye when the body lying in the coffin looked like a cheap, lifeless, reproduction of what his grandmother looked like. Tsukishima could tell that it was her, but it wasn’t her at the same time. Her spark, her essence that made her her was gone. Her _life_ was gone.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima said. He didn’t know why he apologized or what for, but that was all he could think of to say. He could feel his throat getting thick as tears threatened to spill. Tsukishima took one last glance at the body that wasn’t his grandmother in the coffin before slipping to the back of the room with his boyfriends.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo placed his hand on Tsukishima’s leg. “Are you okay?”

“Of course he’s not,” Akaashi answered. He held a finger up to his lips, “Shh, the wake is starting.”

Tsukishima sat quietly at the back of the room with his boyfriends. There were a few other people in the back too, but for the most part everyone was gathered up front. Tsukishima recognized his mother immediately. She looked older, more tired. She sat up front, right next to the coffin, Akiteru to her left. And on her right, sitting an awkward distance away, was Tsukishima’s father.

Tsukishima didn’t know if it was luck or the fact that his family didn’t want to acknowledge him, that they hadn’t said anything to him yet.

The wake lasted a good hour or two. Lots of people talked about Tsukishima’s grandmother, including his brother. They talked about all the good she did and how she was such a wonderful person. As they talked Tsukishima wondered why people only ever reminisced the good parts of people’s lives and not the bad. Tsukishima didn’t want to hear about his grandmother’s bird feeders that she hung everywhere. He wanted to hear about how she always screamed and made Tsukishima and Akiteru meticulously clean her feeders when she found them putting pebbles in with the seeds. He didn’t want to hear about how she always had a smile for anyone and everyone. He wanted to hear how she had a million different smiles that all looked the same. She had a sad smile for when Tsukishima was in trouble. She had a disappointed smile when Akiteru failed a test. She had an angry smile that could make grown men cry for when she was too angry for words.

Tsukishima just didn’t want her to seem so unreal and above everyone. His grandmother was human and just like everyone else. She never did anything extraordinary except for somehow making it through life.

At the end of the wake everyone was invited once again to say goodbye before Tsukishima’s grandmother was taken away to where she was to be buried.

Tsukishima stayed where he was as people filed out of the room, some stopping to say goodbye at the coffin. He stared at the coffin, not really wanting to see what was inside again.

“Tsukki, I made it.”

Tsukishima pulled his eyes away from the coffin to find Yamaguchi standing next to him. He hadn’t seen him walk in, he had been too focused on the coffin.

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and pulled him up, gesturing for everyone else to follow him. “I said hi to your mom. Akiteru has his hands full keeping your father away from you. He’s angry, but I think he’s grieving right now so he doesn’t have the energy to really say anything to you.”

Yamaguchi pulled his best friend along, right past the coffin and out to the font room of the funeral home again. “They want to do the reading of the will before they bury Grandma Ami.”

Tsukishima planted his feet, bringing everyone to a stop. “I don’t want to go to the reading. Will you go for me, Yamaguchi?”

“I can’t do that.” Yamaguchi said, “I can go with you, but I think you’d do better with your boyfriends.”

Tsukishima felt hot tears slide down his face. When had he started crying? By the unshocked look on everyone’s faces, he’d been crying for a while now. “I’m scared.”

Yamaguchi nodded, “I know.”

Tsukishima felt Kuroo take his hand. Bokuto took his other hand and Akaashi leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “We’re here for you, Tsukishima.”

“I’ll be waiting right out here.” Yamaguchi said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

The door next to the chair opened and a man stepped out. “Are any of you Tsukishima Kei?”

“He is,” Yamaguchi said, pointing at his best friend.

“Oh, good.” The man said to Tsukishima, “Everyone else is here, if you’d just come inside too please.”

“Can I . . . can I take them with me?” Tsukishima asked, gesturing to his boyfriends.

 “As long as you are okay with them hearing what is written on the will.”

“I am,” Tsukishima said before following the man, who said he was his grandmother’s lawyer, into the room.

“I thought I told you that they were not invited.” Were the first words that greeted Tsukishima as he came into the small room with his boyfriends.

“Kei, dear, it’s so good to see you,” Tsukishima’s mother said, ignoring Tsukishima’s father. She gave her son an awkward hug, not even acknowledging Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and sat down next to Akiteru on the other side of the room, his boyfriends crowding around him.

“Alright,” The lawyer said, clearing his throat, “Now that everyone is here, let’s begin.”

“Wait,” Tsukishima’s father said, “I don’t recall my mother knowing about them, I want them out of this room.” He gestured vaguely at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, spitting his words out as if they were nasty.

“How would you know who your mother knew when you were never around?” Akiteru muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima’s father said, “You need to show your father some respect.”

Tsukishima watched as his brother sneered at their father. He’d never seen this side of his brother before, “Maybe when you show your son some respect. And maybe when you actually earn the title of father.”

“Akiteru,” Tsukishima’s mother said, trying to calm her son down.

“I _am_ your father,” Tsukishima’s father said harshly, “And you will show me respect.” He turned to the lawyer, “I want those invalids out of here if we are to read the will.”

“Sir, please be civilized.” The lawyer said with a heavy sigh. Akaashi had no doubt that this was not the first difficult will reading he’d done.

Tsukishima balled his fist. He could feel his boyfriends tensing behind him at his father’s words. Tsukishima had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to say.

“How am I to be civilized when they are by no means civilized?” Tsukishima’s father spat.

Akiteru jumped to his feet, the chair he had been sitting in toppling over. “How Kei lives his life is none of your damn business. If you are so opposed of it then why don’t you leave and collect your part of the will, if there even is any, later.”

Tsukishima’s father stared appalled at his son before he stood up and walked out of the room. Tsukishima felt his boyfriends rest their hands on his shoulders. He turned to say something, anything to his brother, but his brother wasn’t looking at him.

“He was never going to stay,” Akiteru said to their mother.

“You shouldn’t have talked to him like that.”

“Did you not hear anything he said about Kei?” Akiteru asked, exasperated. “He was never good for you and he was never going to stay.”

“I think you can go ahead and read the will now,” Bokuto whispered to the lawyer.

The lawyer cleared his throat, “Yes, okay. Normally when there is a will reading all parties mentioned in the will are to be present, but in some instances, such as now, we can have the will read at different times to different people.”

“Thank you,” Akiteru said, sitting back down next his brother.

“Alright, I will read the whole thing through now.” The lawyer pulled out an important looking piece of paper and put on his reading glasses. “ _I have lived a full life and I am sure my passing was not easy for you, my family. There is not much I can say in way of comfort as I don’t know the nature of my own passing. All I can do is secure in this document that I leave you with what you deserve and wish you all the best in your life._

_“To my dearest son, I leave your inheritance. It isn’t grand, as I was never grand, but it is yours none the less as my son. I also leave you my car. It is old and run down, but seeing as you were never around to see me old and run down the least you can do is see my car that aged with me._

_“To my daughter-in-law, who was more my daughter than anything else and one of my closest friends, I leave my home. Do what you wish with the furniture, just keep me in your thoughts as you soldier on through life._

_“To my eldest grandson, Akiteru, I leave you with your inheritance and these last words. Thank you for being ever patient with me as I have always been an old lady even when I was young. You have a kind heart and a kind soul. You will find your place in this world as I have._

_“To my ever-loving Kei, I leave you with your inheritance and a piece of my mind. Don’t mind those who don’t accept you. They are not yet ready for what the world truly has to offer. Even though I never met them, I can feel that you are truly happy with these boys. Keep your heart open and let them take care of you.”_

Tsukishima frowned. He had no idea how his grandmother had known about Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto. He never even told her that he was gay. He took a deep breath, he’d have to think about it later. Now, the reading was over and he just had the burial to attend before he could go home and go back to bed.

“Thank you for reading the will,” Akiteru said to the lawyer, “And I apologize for that scene you had to see.”

“Ah, I’m not done reading the will.” The lawyer said. “There is still one last person left.”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima’s mother asked, he voice quiet from grief, “There’s no one left in the room.”

Tsukishima bit his lip as his mother once again ignored his boyfriends standing right behind him. Kuroo’s grip on his shoulder tightened, but none of them said anything.

“The last party asked me to read the will to him separately, as he wanted you as a family to hear it without him interfering.”

The Tsukishima’s gestured for the lawyer to continue reading as they were all curious of who the last person in the will was.

” _And lastly, to my youngest grandson, Yamaguchi Tadashi, I leave you with that book you were always taking from my house and a small inheritance of your own. You were not my grandchild by blood, but you are my grandchild none the less. I watched you grow up and I listened to your woes. I want to thank you for being there for Kei and I want to thank you for keeping me in the know about him too. I hope for a long and happy life with your girlfriend and I hope for many fat children of your own.”_

The lawyer slipped the will into his brief case and pulled out several envelopes, handing them to the people mentioned in the will. Everyone filed out of the room silently after that.

When Tsukishima stepped back into the front room of the funeral home he noticed that Yamaguchi had a book and an envelope in his hands.

“You were in the will,” Tsukishima said, his boyfriends silent behind him.

Yamaguchi smiled, “It surprised me just as much as you, Tsukki.”

“You told her about me.”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi gave his best friend a grief stricken smile. “She was my grandmother too and she always asked about you.”

Tsukishima nodded, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting her know.”

Yamaguchi let out a laugh, “If anything I thought you’d be mad.”

Tsukishima just shook his head. “You know you’re family, you could have been in there with us.”

“I know,” Yamaguchi said, “But I thought it best if I wasn’t.”

 Tsukishima stared at his best friend, “I’ll meet you the burial?”

“Of course, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

The procession line was long and slow. And it was silent. Tsukishima sat in the passenger seat with Kuroo at the wheel and Akaashi and Bokuto in the back. No one was talking, but everyone was sneaking glances at Tsukishima.

“If you guys could just stop, that would be great.” Tsukishima said as he glared out the window.

“Stop what?” Kuroo asked, glancing at his boyfriend. He took a hand off the wheel to touch Tsukishima, to comfort him in some way, but he pulled his hand back at the last second, letting it rest once again on the steering wheel.

“That,” Tsukishima said with a heavy sigh. He turned his glare on Kuroo, “The whole cautious thing all of you are doing. You’re tiptoeing around me and it’s getting real annoying.”

“Well, what do you expect up to do?” Akaashi asked, “You just had a whole lot happen all at once.”

“I would prefer it if you guys didn’t treat me like something that could break at any moment.” Tsukishima said.

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo all looked at each other and Tsukishima sighed again, “You’re doing it right now.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Bokuto said, “We’ll stop.”

“Good.”

After that the procession seemed to move a bit faster. Bokuto talked about the progress the kids at his gym were making. Akaashi talked about a possible new owl being transferred to the sanctuary. Kuroo speculated what the new lion handler was like. And Tsukishima listened.

His mind was still trying to process everything that had happened at the reading. Never in a million years had Tsukishima thought that Akiteru would stand up to their father like that. Ever since their father had left when they were young Akiteru had been hopeful of him returning and he refused to hear anything bad about him.

And, not to mention, Tsukishima’s grandmother had known about him and his boyfriends. Yamaguchi had told her. And she was okay with it and even supportive. Tsukishima was feeling so many emotions right now that he couldn’t even name one of them if he tried.

When they finally got to the cemetery they filed out of the car and Tsukishima took Kuroo’s hand and Akaashi’s hand. He gave Bokuto a kiss to let him know he wasn’t left out, and Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand as the four of them made their way over to the gravesite.

Several people looked at them as they walked by, but Tsukishima didn’t really care. He was here for his grandmother and his grandmother knew about his boyfriends.

The coffin was shut now and sitting on the ground next to the open grave. People walked up to the coffin, saying the very last of their goodbyes. Tsukishima walked up to it, his boyfriends in tow. He wanted to say something. He wanted to say something meaningful to his grandmother, some grand last goodbye, but he couldn’t even open his mouth.  Next to him, Kuroo reached out and patted the coffin, just as silent as Tsukishima. Akaashi and Bokuto followed his example and placed their hands on the coffin, saying goodbye to someone they never even knew. The three of them led Tsukishima away from the coffin and they stood near the back as they watched the other people say their goodbyes.

“She’s really gone, huh?” Yamaguchi said, stepping up next to Kuroo.

Tsukishima could only nod. He felt that if he opened his mouth he’d just start crying again and he’d had enough of that in the last several days.

Tsukishima’s father was the last to step up to the coffin. His shoulders were hunched and his shoulders were shaking. Tsukishima could hear him crying and talking to his dead mother. If Tsukishima didn’t know any better he would have thought his father was trying to apologize.

“A bit late for apologies, don’t you think?” Akiteru asked as he appeared next to Yamaguchi, “She’s already gone. There’s nothing left for him.”

Tsukishima just watched as one last prayer was said over his grandmother along with one last speech about how great her life was before she was lowered into the ground. The sound of people sniffling and weeping echoed around Tsukishima.

“We’re all going back to Mom’s place to eat after this, are you coming?” Akiteru asked as the dirt quickly rained down on his grandmother’s coffin.

Tsukishima’s eyes never left the gravesite, “No, I think I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Akiteru said, turning to watch the last of the dirt fill the grave. “Don’t be a stranger, though, Kei.”

Tsukishima looked at his brother and Akiteru laughed, “You’ll talk to me, right? You’ll stop avoiding me?”

Tsukishima nodded, “Yeah, I won’t be a stranger.”

“Good,” Akiteru said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i was planning on posting sooner!! i've just been so busy at work and my computer is like on its last leg, i think it'll finally die on me soon!
> 
> but anyways, here the next chapter!

“Oh, Good, harder!” Tsukishima cried. His hands were clamped tight around the edge of the headboard above him and his long legs were spread wide. He let out a string of curse words as the bed shook violently beneath him.

“Ughn,” Kuroo groaned, snapping his hips quickly back and forth.

Tsukishima was a writhing mess underneath him. His body was shaking and his head was thrown back. Kuroo watched in wonder as Tsukishima moaned and cried out.

Tsukishima was never very vocal in bed and him being like this was like seeing the far side of the moon for the first time.

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s arm and dragged him down for a sloppy kiss. “You need to fuck me harder, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo panted into his boyfriend’s mouth, “I’m going as hard as I can.” Tsukishima tried to glare at him, but Kuroo snapped his hips forward, making Tsukishima gasp and fall back into the sheets.

Kuroo gathered his boyfriend up in his arms and pressed farther into him. Tsukishima’s legs wrapped around Kuroo’s body, pulling him closer. Kuroo could feel Tsukishima’s dick rubbing against their stomachs as they moved. The headboard started banging against the wall as Kuroo did his best to fuck Tsukishima even harder and he wondered how mad Tsukishima would be if they ended up denting the wall.

“Kuroo . . .” Tsukishima moaned, his whole body tensing under his boyfriend. His body was hot and his legs clenched tighter around Kuroo. Tsukishima cried out as his orgasm rocked through him and Kuroo moved faster, chasing his own orgasm.

The two of them collapsed, all their limbs going limp. Tsukishima pressed his face close to Kuroo’s, “I don’t think I can walk.”

“That’s your fault, you wanted me to go harder,” Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed, “I know. I didn’t _want_ to walk.”

Kuroo looked at his boyfriend, “You aren’t going to work today either?”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, but that was answer enough for Kuroo. “This will be say four. I know Daichi said he’d give you off as long as you need, but you _will_ have to go back to work sometime.”

“Not today.”

Kuroo rolled over to press a kiss to the side of Tsukishima’s face. “Okay, do you want anything?”

“Just hold me for a bit before you go to work.”

Kuroo nodded and scooted closer to his boyfriend. Tsukishima was never the clingy one, but he’d proved to be quite clingy since the funeral and Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto made sure to give him as much attention as he asked for. Kuroo looped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close. He pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s neck and felt a shudder go through the blond and heard his breath hitch just a bit.

 

* * *

 

“Do you hear that banging?”

“What I don’t hear is you banging me.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi under the spray of the shower. “Someone woke up a bit salty today.”

Akaashi grabbed at Bokuto’s hips to pull him closer. “Someone has to make up for Tsukishima not being as salty as usual.”

Bokuto chuckled and let Akaashi pull him close. His dick slid further into Akaashi, making them both moan as the hot water beat down on them. “You know, I really don’t thing sharing showers is saving much water.”

“I think we can deal with a higher water bill for some shower sex.” Akaashi muttered. Bokuto had him pressed up against the wall.

“Well, if we are going to make this a regular thing then we’ll have to start earlier or I’ll be late for work every day.” Bokuto said, peppering kisses all over Akaashi’s face and neck.

“Skip work today,” Akaashi murmured, his arms wrapped tight around Bokuto. “Stay home with me and Tsukishima.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” Bokuto rolled his hips languidly. Bokuto leaned in close and asked lowly, “What are you and Tsukki going to do?”

Akaashi’s head rested against the cool tile and he looked at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye, his whole body on fire. “Are you trying to ask me what kind of dirty, sexy things I plan to do with Tsukishima while he’s vulnerable from grief and the two of us are home alone?”

Akaashi more felt than heard Bokuto’s laugh as it rumbled through both their bodies. “I was just wondering if you were going to watch movies or let him sleep again. Geez, Akaashi, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Well,” Akaashi grunted as Bokuto rocked his hips up sharply, “It’s kind of hard to keep my mind out of the gutter when you have your dick inside me.”

Bokuto laughed and pressed his lips to Akaashi’s, “God, Akaashi, you feel so good.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and held his head up to give Bokuto access to his collar bone where Bokuto wasted no time in ravaging it.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Tsukishima, time to get up.” Akaashi said as he threw open the blinds to their bedroom window, letting the sunlight pour in.

“What for,” Tsukishima moaned, pulling the covers up over his head.

“You need to get out of this house.” Akaashi said, crawling onto the bed to pull the covers back so he could see Tsukishima’s face. “You’re sad and you’ve been moping around for three days now. You need to get back out into the real world.”

Tsukishima grabbed the covers back from Akaashi’s hands and covered himself up, “I can’t walk. And I’m not moping.”

“Moping, grieving, in shock from what your brother did for you, you pick which one. Either way, you need to get up and get back to your life and your job and you need to not fall back into your shell you withdrew into during college.” Akaashi yanked the covers from Tsukishima to reveal that he was naked underneath.

Tsukishima groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Are those handprints on your thighs?” Akaashi asked, staring at his boyfriend’s naked body. “Did Kuroo leave those?”

“We had sex this morning.” Tsukishima said matter of fact like.

Akaashi sighed, “You guys must have been going at it hard to get those.”

Akaashi went to their dresser and started pulling clothes out for Tsukishima. He wasn’t that surprised that Tsukishima and Kuroo had had sex while he and Bokuto had had sex in the shower. All four of their sex drives were through the roof right now. Akaashi believed it was Tsukishima’s fault. Ever since the funeral Tsukishima had been clingy and also wanting to have sex at every opportunity there was. That had spurred everyone else’s sex drive and now Akaashi felt like they were a really tiny colony of rabbits fucking all the time.

Akaashi tossed some clothes on the bed and moved to sit Tsukishima up. “Come on, we’re going out today.”

“I don’t want to go out, and I can’t walk. Kuroo made sure of that.” Tsukishima grumbled, but he put on the clothes he was handed.

“I was thinking we’d go shopping. We haven’t gone shopping in a while.” Akaashi said. They had let Tsukishima get away with being house bound for three days and now Akaashi was tired of finding him listlessly moving around the house. It was time for him to get back to work and get moving on feeling a little bit better.

“Kuroo just went shopping last week.”

“Not grocery shopping.” Akaashi kissed Tsukishima’s cheek affectionately. “We’re going _shopping_ shopping. I was thinking maybe to the book store, or see what sales they were having on sweaters right now.”

“It’s too hot for sweaters.” Tsukishima complained, but Akaashi saw the way he perked up anyways.

“You wear sweaters no matter the temperature.” Akaashi said. He left the bedroom and Tsukishima followed. “Besides, right now is when they’d be the cheapest. Imagine all the sweaters you could get.”

“I guess I could use some more sweaters.” Tsukishima said with a shrug.

“So true,” Akaashi said even though he firmly believed that Tsukishima had more sweaters than any human being should be allowed to have. “Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?”

“Maybe we could go see a movie.” Tsukishima suggested.

“Sounds great.” Akaashi said. He quickly made Tsukishima some toast and the two of them were headed out.

The drive was quiet as neither of them felt the need to fill every silence with small talk like Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi parked the car and the two of them walked into the mall. One glance at Tsukishima and Akaashi was reaching for his hand. Tsukishima had been a storm of emotions since the funeral. He had cried. He had screamed. He had laid in bed and done absolutely nothing. And now, he was facing the world again.

Tsukishima gave Akaashi a small smile, grateful for the support. Akaashi led him through the mall and to the clothing store that Akaashi had just seen an ad for. He grinned like an idiot and excitedly pointed to the sign. “Look, all clearance is 60% off right now and there is no doubt loads of sweaters in clearance.”

Tsukishima grinned and let himself be pulled into the store. Akaashi made a beeline for the clearance rack in the back and started draping sweaters and other clothes he saw over his arms. Tsukishima loved clothes shopping, but he wasn’t really in the mood. He watched as his boyfriend scoured the clearance for him.

“Here,” Akaashi said, pressing a pile of clothes into Tsukishima’s hand after only fifteen minutes. “Let’s try these on.”

“Did you find anything for you?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi was forever buying his boyfriends clothes, but he often forgot that he needed clothes too, leaving his wardrobe to consist of only a few pairs of pants and shirts.

“Uh . . .”

Tsukishima’s genuine smile made a small appearance and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile back. It’d been about a week and a half since he saw that.

“Let’s find you something and then we can try on.” Tsukishima said, handing the pile of clothes back to Akaashi.

Akaashi tapped his foot as he waited for Tsukishima to slowly rummage through the clothes in the clearance. Tsukishima took his time, pulling different shirts out, holding them up too Akaashi, and then throwing them back.

It was about another half hour before the two of them made it to the dressing rooms, both of their arms filled with clothes. They somehow convinced the girl manning the dressing room to let them share a room _and_ bring all the clothes in with them even though the item limit was ten. Tsukishima as sure it had something to with the way Akaashi had stared at her as he talked. He always claimed he wasn’t as beautiful as everyone said he was, but despite that Akaashi could wield his beauty like a double edged blade, using it to his advantage.

“So I want you to try this sweater on first.” Akaashi said, digging into Tsukishima’s pile of clothes. He came out with a God awful green sweater. The green was too eye catching for Tsukishima’s taste, but when Akaashi turned it around for him to see the front he almost changed his mind about how awful it was. In the very middle of the sweater was a little dinosaur, the size of a fist, with a Christmas hat on and a speech bubble that said “Bah Humbug.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi slowly made it through their piles of clothes, narrowing down what they wanted and what they didn’t. Tsukishima only had a few more clothes left and when he picked up a shirt some jeans fell to the ground. He bent down to pick them up as Akaashi—now finished trying on—organized the pile of clothes they were planning on getting.

“Uh, did you pick these out?” Tsukishima asked as he held out what he had originally thought were just jeans.

Akaashi peaked over his shoulder and had to do a double take before bursting out laughing. Tsukishima held up the shortest of shorts that Akaashi’d ever seen. They were so short that the little pockets were hanging out of the bottom. “No, I didn’t pick those out, but you should still try them on.”

“What? Try on these booty shorts that wouldn’t cover anything?” Tsukishima asked, appalled at the idea.

“That’s why they’re called booty shorts, Tsukishima,” Akaashi said with a laugh, “They aren’t supposed to cover anything.”

Akaashi went back to making their pile of clothes neat. It was quiet for a while in the dressing room. Akaashi could hear Tsukishima changing behind him and occasionally Tsukishima would hand him something else to add to the pile.

After a while, Tsukishima cleared his throat, getting Akaashi’s attention, “So, um, what do you think?”

Akaashi turned around and could only stare at his boyfriend. Tsukishima was looking at a point beyond Akaashi head. His face was red from blushing and he had a light tan sweater on. The sweater wasn’t what was causing such a reaction from both men.

“You put the shorts on.” Akaashi said dumbly.

“They were my size.” Tsukishima mumbled.

Akaashi’s eyes raked up and down his boyfriend. Tsukishima’s legs looked longer than long in the short shorts. His gaze stopped where the denim started. Just visible past the end of the shorts were the bruises Kuroo had left on Tsukishima this morning. They were already purpling and Akaashi could make out the shape of Kuroo’s large hands.

Tsukishima balled his fists in the sleeve of the sweater he had on, self-conscious with the way Akaashi was staring and not saying anything. “Should I take them off?”

Akaashi quickly shook his head and stepped forward. He reached out and placed his hand over Kuroo’s handprint. He was mesmerized at the sight. Tsukishima shivered at his touch and Akaashi pressed closer.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima whispered as Akaashi squeezed Tsukishima’s thigh.

“Are you going to get them?” Akaashi asked, pressing his face close to the blond’s.

“Do you like them?” Tsukishima replied. Akaashi’s breath tickled his neck and he stretched his head up to give Akaashi more access.

Akaashi pressed a kiss right above his exposed collar bone, “Hell, yeah.”

Tsukishima gasped as Akaashi’s hand on his thigh traveled upwards and pressed into his growing erection.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima murmured again.

Before either one of them could say anything else their mouths were pressed together and one of Tsukishima’s legs was pressed against Akaashi’s crotch as Akaashi shamelessly felt his boyfriend up over the booty shorts.

Tsukishima gasped into Akaashi’s mouth and moaned when Akaashi practically threw him at the wall.

“Shh, we’re in a dressing room.” Akaashi muttered as they continued to make out.

Tsukishima pried Akaashi’s shirt off and Akaashi did the same to the sweater Tsukishima had on. The two of them rolled their hips together, the friction from both their pants setting them off.

Akaashi pulled back, despite Tsukishima’s protests, and dropped to his knees. Tsukishima had to cover his mouth to keep another moan from escaping as Akaashi pressed his lips to Kuroo’s bruise. Akaashi kissed the edged of the bruise and when he came to the edge of the shorts he pushed them up to expose more of Tsukishima’s legs.

Akaashi nipped at the pale skin, loving the way Tsukishima had to brace himself against the wall of the fitting room as his legs shook. He pressed his hands against Tsukishima’s thighs, keeping him steady. Akaashi could see his boyfriend’s erection growing through the short shorts. He reached for the button and pulled Tsukishima’s dick out.

“Oh,” Tsukishima groaned as Akaashi moved to kiss his length up and down.

Akaashi kept a firm grip on Tsukishima’s thigh, right below Kuroo’s imprint. Tsukishima looked down to find Akaashi looking up through his eyelashes. He was overcome with how beautiful Akaashi was, especially when he was down on his knees with his mouth wrapped around the tip of his dick.

Akaashi wrapped his mouth around more of Tsukishima, earning a low moan. He bobbed his head back and forth. Tsukishima leaned against the wall, no shirt on and the booty shorts he wore slipping down his thighs as Akaashi sucked him off.

It wasn’t long before Tsukishima was grabbing at Akaashi’s hair and shoulders, his hips jutting forward as the fire in his belly grew.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima moaned as he felt himself cum in Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi moaned too as he swallowed it all. He carefully tucked Tsukishima back into his underwear and buttoned the shorts back up. Akaashi grabbed at his shirt and helped Tsukishima find his clothes among the mess they had made in the dressing room.

“You’ll get the shorts, right?” Akaashi asked as Tsukishima took the shorts off in favor of his own pants.

“We kind of have to now.” Tsukishima answered. He placed the shorts on the top of the pile in Akaashi’s arm and the two of them exited the dressing room.

Tsukishima handed the clothes they didn’t want to the girl working the fitting rooms. Tsukishima and Akaashi both noticed how her cheeks flushed when she saw them and she refused to look either of them in the eye.

“She heard us.” Tsukishima whispered as they left.

“I’m sure she did with the way you were moaning.” Akaashi whispered back.

“I wasn’t that loud.”

Akaashi just rolled his eyes as they checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know if you want to see anything happen and don't forget to comment!
> 
> i'm also taking requests on Bokuto's backstory!! his parents??? his siblings (if he has any)??? why he says he doesn't have a family????


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see guys! sorry, i know it's been almost a week since i last posted but i've been super duper busy, but i'm still here and kicking! anywasy, enjoy!! <3

_“Kou! Kou! Kou!”_

_Bokuto grinned brightly as the little kids swarmed him. He and the other middle schooler kids were barely off the driveway of the orphanage before Bokuto was completely surrounded by elementary kids and toddlers. Bokuto laughed and accepted the welcome home hugs, ignoring the way the other middle schoolers walked past as they scoffed at how childish and ridiculous Bokuto was for hanging out with little kids._

_“Kou!” One little girl no older than six called. Bokuto immediately gave her all his attention, as he always did. Her white dress ruffled in the afternoon breeze and her long hair, as white as Bokuto’s own hair, fluttered all around her. Her dress had long bell sleeves to cover her mangled right shoulder and upper arm she was ever so self-conscious about. The wind blew stronger and for just a moment Bokuto could see the scarring and dents in her otherwise soft skin. His gut twisted as he was reminded of that night three years ago when he was so helpless, the sounds of horrific screams too much._

_Suddenly Bokuto was too hot and he was three years younger at the age of seven now. His vision flashed and the orphanage was gone, replaced with huge plumes of flames that surrounded him from all sides. He was sitting on his bed as the flames crept closer. He could hear his parents screaming down the hall and his three year old sister crying in the next room, but he was completely helpless to save them. It was so dark and so bright all at once. He felt so completely enclosed and confined with nowhere to go. His bedroom door burst into flames and he huddled in the corner of his bed as the flames grew ever closer._

_Behind him, his window exploded inwards and Bokuto added his screams to his family’s. Strong arms gathered him up and he fought them. Those weren’t his father’s arms. He couldn’t leave the house without his family. He screamed and kicked, but those strong arms picked him up none the less and dragged him from his bed._

_The dark from the night engulfed Bokuto as he was taken from his home. He clung tight to the strong arms around him, now afraid of falling and being eaten alive by the darkness. He peaked an eye open when he heard voices and found people in big suits running around his yard. They were firefighters. They pulled a giant hose from a big firetruck that’s lights were flashing. The strong arms around Bokuto set him down in the back of the truck and he turned just in time to see a big man running back towards his house. He couldn’t hear his parent’s or his sister’s screams anymore and he was grateful. Bokuto’s gratefulness quickly drained when he realized he couldn’t hear them because they were in the house. In the house that was on fire._

_Bokuto threw the blanket that someone had placed on him off and ran to the house. Hands tried to grab him, but he ducked and dove like he had been taught in volleyball club when catching a stray ball. He reached the porch and made for the door only to be picked up and man handled down from the porch steps. He fought and bit, but to no avail. He only stopped when he heard his sister’s screams again. He went limp in the strong man’s arms and watched as another man dragged his sister from their house. Her clothes were burned off and she was wrapped in a blanket._

_Both him and his sister were deposited on the back of the firetruck and this time Bokuto stayed put. He held his sister in his lap and watched as a doctor looking person taped bandages over his sister’s shoulder and upper arm._

_“What’s happening?” Bokuto finally found himself asking._

_The doctor said something, but Bokuto couldn’t understand her. He looked around and found that all the people were talking. To him. To his sister. To each other. But Bokuto couldn’t understand any of them. He tried to focus on the doctor in front of him, but she began to grow fuzzy. Bokuto gripped his sister tight and kissed her head as he jolted up straight._

Bokuto heaved a heavy breath and blinked into the dark bedroom. His chest was rising and falling quickly and he was drenched in sweat. There was a weight on his abdomen and for a split second Bokuto thought it was his sister, still resting against him as they watched their parents get eaten alive by the house fire. He looked down to find that it was only an arm on him. An arm that was attached to a sleeping Kuroo next to him.

Bokuto ran his hands over his face. He was too hot. He needed to take a cold shower. Or maybe go for a run. Yeah, a run sounded good. It had been a while since he had dreamed of the night he had lost his parents and he always knew that dream came with other memories of his childhood after in orphanages and foster homes. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with any of that on his mind.

Bokuto scooted away from Kuroo to slip off the bed, only to bump into Tsukishima sleeping on his other side. Tsukishima grunted and blinked blearily at him. “Bokuto? What time is it?”

Bokuto checked the clock on the nightstand, “3:40am.”

Tsukishima groaned. He and Akaashi hadn’t gotten home from work until 2am Bokuto remembered. It had been Tsukishima’s first official day back at work and he and Akaashi had stayed a bit late. “What are you doing getting up so early?”

“Bathroom.” Bokuto muttered. He climbed over Tsukishima as the blond complained of being woken up.

Tsukishima was fast asleep by the time Bokuto made it to the bedroom door. Bokuto stopped to stare at his sleeping boyfriends, reminding himself that this was his family now. He wanted to climb back into bed and feel his boyfriends holding him close, but the memories of his parents and his sister were still fresh and he needed to get them out of his mind before more unpleasant memories followed.

Bokuto ducked out of the room and grabbed his tennis shoes as he made his way to the front door. He let himself out and breathed in the fresh air. He could already feel the bad memory washing away.

Bokuto stretched for a moment before he started running down the street. He hooked a right at the corner and passed the ever open convenient store. He picked up his speed, forcing his mind to only think about breathing and watching where he was going.

After a while of running Bokuto slowed and then stopped to catch his breath. He looked around and saw that he had run through the biggest part of the neighborhood and had now ended up in front of the elementary school.

An unwanted memory resurfaced and Bokuto was too exhausted from the run to wrestle it back.

_Bokuto had barely stepped foot inside the orphanage he had called home for that past three years before he was being pulled into the main office to talk to the headmistress._

Bokuto sat down on the ground. This memory was so old and unwanted that Bokuto realized that he no longer remembered the headmistresses name even though his three years in that orphanage after his parents were killed in the house fire had been nice and happy, even.

_“Adopted? What do you mean adopted?” Bokuto shrieked at the headmistress._

_“There is a nice couple wanting to adopt and your sister is exactly what they are looking for.” The headmistress explained even as Bokuto’s fist balled and he puffed his cheeks. “I already talked to your sister and she agreed to meet with the couple.”_

_“But we’re supposed to stay together! We’re all we have left of each other!” Bokuto cried. He could already feel the tears coming. “Can they adopt me too?”_

_“I’m sorry Koutarou, but I don’t think they can adopt more than one child at the moment.”_

_The headmistress looked at Bokuto sadly and he wanted to storm out and hide under his covers. Everyone always looked at him sadly ever since he got to the orphanage. Bokuto was the poor kid who was too old to be adopted quickly. Bokuto was the poor kid who had lost his parents in a fire. Bokuto was the poor kid who was stuck with a shy sister that was never going to get adopted and who was burned from the same fire that had killed their parents._

_Bokuto’s memories shifted and he was sitting on the couch by the front window in the orphanage. He had talked to his sister and convinced her it was a great opportunity to be adopted and she actually like the couple. He told her she would be so happy and that it was best._

_His sister was reluctant at first, but she quickly warmed up to the couple and the idea. And now, two months later, Bokuto was watching from the window as his little sister was driven off to her new home. Bokuto watched sadly from his spot on the couch. He was happy for his sister. At the age of seven, not many kids got adopted. He watched for what he didn’t know would be the last time he ever saw his sister. She peered out the car window and waved cheerily at her brother._

Bokuto shook the memory off. He didn’t want to think about his life after his sister got adopted. He didn’t want to think about how he had been moved to different foster homes one after another. Each one a little bit worse for him. The first orphanage he had been at with his sister was okay. The kids his age and older were mean and bullied him, but he liked the little kids well enough. The adults had been a bit absent since the place had been so full of kids. After his sister was adopted Bokuto had been shifted from foster home to foster home to help alleviate that over population of the homes. He had never had the chance to really get to know anyone he lived with before he was moved again, leaving him a bit lonely.

Bokuto wiped the sweat from his face and turned around to head back home. Home to his boyfriends. Sometimes he worried that he’d wake up to find that he still had no one. He was afraid that he’d wake up in one of the foster home to find that all this had been a dream. That’s why he smiled brightly at every moment and clung tight to his new family.

 

* * *

 

It was just past 5am when Bokuto let himself back into the house. He left his shoes at the front door and headed for the showers.

Bokuto let the cool water wash over him. His eyes were heavy and he was tired but there was no chance of him going back to sleep. For one thing, he had to go to work in several hours, and for another thing, he didn’t want to dream again.

Bokuto had his eyes shut as he leaned against the shower wall when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. He kept his eyes shut as he heard clothes being dropped to the floor and the slap of bare feet as whoever it was stepped into the shower.

“You went for a run real early,” Kuroo’s voice said as Bokuto felt hands encircle him.

Bokuto leaned into his boyfriend’s touch, “Just couldn’t sleep.”

Kuroo squeezed his boyfriend tighter and Bokuto sighed. This felt so nice. “Kuroo,” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed.

“You wouldn’t leave me, would you?” Bokuto still refused to open his eyes. He was afraid that the warm feeling of Kuroo pressed against him would disappear if he did.

There was a long pause and Bokuto had to finally open his eyes to see why Kuroo wasn’t talking. Kuroo was staring down at Bokuto, a crease between his eyebrows. “Of course not, Bokuto. Why would you ask that?”

Kuroo pressed his face against Bokuto’s and Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t know. Just wondering, I guess.”

“Kuroo kissed his boyfriend slowly, “I would never leave you; none of us would. You’re too important to us and we’re your family.”

Bokuto’s heart swelled at Kuroo’s words. This was his life and family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave comments if you have requests and suggestions!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been beyond busy this past week!! <3
> 
> I've also posted chapter two to Lev the Lion which takes place at the same time as this chapter

“Akaashi, I need to pick up my food.” Bokuto said.

“Okay.”

“Akaashi, I need to use my fork to pick up my food.”

“Okay.”

“Akaashi, I need to use my arm to use my fork.” Bokuto said with a smile.

“Use your other arm,” Akaashi murmured. He hugged his arms tighter around Bokuto’s right arm. He let out a sleepy yawn and sighed contently.

“Akaashiiiii.” Bokuto whined, pulling his arm half-heartedly.

“Bokutooooo,” Akaashi whined back.

Bokuto laughed and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, “Why are you so clingy today?”

“Just am.” Akaashi hummed, nuzzling closer to Bokuto. Bokuto leaned into him, giving up on trying to eat his lunch.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said after a while of quiet cuddling at the kitchen table.

“Yes, Akaashi?” Bokuto said, brushing his lips against Akaashi’s face.

“You know I love you, right?” Akaashi whispered against Bokuto’s shoulder. “You know that I’d never leave you, right?”

Bokuto frowned, “Kuroo talked to about the other morning.”

“And Tsukishima. He said you left the house at four in the morning and Kuroo said you looked dead and like a zombie when you came back.” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, worry in his eyes.

“I was tired from my run,” Bokuto said, his jaw tensing.

Akaashi could feel him clamming up like Tsukishima sometimes did. “Why’d you go for a run so early in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Bokuto said quickly, looking over his boyfriend’s head, not meeting his eyes.

To Akaashi, that line sounded rehearsed and overused. “Were you having a bad dream?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. “No.”

Akaashi had never heard Bokuto sound so tight-lipped and not outgoing. He wondered if his bright personality was just a front to hide whatever it was Bokuto was obviously hiding. “Bokuto—“

“I have to go . . . take care of . . .” Bokuto muttered as he stood up and pulled his arm from Akaashi.

Akaashi watched Bokuto go to the bedroom and shut the door. That was even less like Bokuto. He lived off of being with others. Akaashi stood up and fixed Tsukishima’s shirt that he was wearing. It came down just past his butt and slipped off his shoulder. He followed Bokuto to the bedroom and quietly slipped in.

Bokuto was lying flat on his back with the sun from the window pouring over him. His eyes were shut and Akaashi had never seen him so still, not even in his sleep.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi called quietly.

Bokuto gave no response and Akaashi climbed onto the bed and onto Bokuto. He straddled Bokuto’s waist and laid down until his face was hovering right above Bokuto’s.

“Are you okay, Bokuto?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bokuto muttered, his eyes still shut.

Akaashi nodded his head. There were some things Akaashi didn’t like talking about either. He laid his head down and Bokuto slowly snaked his arms around Akaashi. The two of them laid on the bed in silence, just taking comfort in each other’s presence. Akaashi could feel Bokuto relaxing a bit.

“Tell me something, Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, his voice low.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything. I just want a distraction.”

Akaashi looked around the room, looking for anything to talk about. Kuroo was so much better at this sort of thing. “Um, well, I actually had a surprise for you, Tsukishima, and Kuroo for when everyone was home this evening. But I think it wouldn’t hurt anything if you knew early.”

“What is it?” Akaashi smiled at the curiosity in Bokuto’s voice.

Instead of saying anything, Akaashi reached for Bokuto’s hands and gently pulled them down until they were resting on his hips. He guided Bokuto’s strong hands to the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt and Bokuto’s fingers snuck under, running along Akaashi’s bare skin.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said with a sigh, “I don’t know what you’re trying to sh—“

He stopped mid-sentence as his fingers brushed against silky fabric. Bokuto opened his eyes and found Akaashi grinning sheepishly at him, his cheeks lightly flushed.

“Are you wearing silk panties?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi nodded, “You guys kept talking about wanting to see me in them, so I put some on this morning.”

Bokuto let his hands rove over Akaashi’s hips to his ass, feeling the silkiness slide under his fingers. “It’s so soft.”

Akaashi’s eye’s shut as Bokuto massaged his ass and he nodded, “It rubs over my dick every time I move. I’ve been so hard all day.”

Bokuto slipped a finger under the edge of the panties and Akaashi shivered as the finger brushed his hole. Akaashi opened his eyes and stared down at Bokuto. His pupils were so dilated. “I’m so hard.”

Bokuto groaned at how hot Akaashi looked hovering over him with Tsukki’s shirt hanging off his shoulder. Bokuto shifted under Akaashi, pushing off his pants as quickly as he could. Akaashi wasted no time in grinding down on his boyfriend as he undressed. They both moaned as their erections found each other through thin layers of clothes.

Akaashi pitched forward and mashed his lips with Bokuto’s. Bokuto eagerly kissed him back, his hands roving, once again, over the slim silk panties Akaashi wore.

Bokuto had completely stripped under Akaashi and Akaashi was still wearing his panties and Tsukishima’s shirt. As Akaashi rolled his hips over Bokuto’s Bokuto could feel the silk of the panties rubbing against his dick. Bokuto moaned as he slid his fingers under Akaashi’s panties and slipped a digit into his boyfriend.

Akaashi moaned right alongside him. “Oh, Bokuto,” Akaashi groaned as he felt a second finger slide in.

It wasn’t long before Bokuto had Akaashi all opened up and the two were ready to go. Akaashi tried to wiggle his hips so that they could get the panties off, but Bokuto held him still, wanting the panties to stay. Akaashi put up no fight and continued to kiss Bokuto’s mouth, neck, and face as Bokuto slid his dick past the edge of the panties.

Bokuto pressed himself up and Akaashi sat up straight. Akaashi threw his head back as his legs straddled either side of Bokuto’s body and Bokuto’s dick pressed further and further. Akaashi moaned and rolled his hips, pulling little gasps and groaned from Bokuto.

The two set up a chaotic pace as Bokuto started thrusting hard into Akaashi and Akaashi dug his fingers into Bokuto’s abdomen as he rocked his body back and forth, changing the angle with every thrust.

Bokuto wanted to say something, anything. Akaashi felt so good and he looked so hot bouncing about on top of him. Instead, Bokuto reached up and placed a hand on Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi smiled down at Bokuto and called, “Kou . . .”

_ “Kou!” _

Bokuto felt his body shudder and he eyes started to sting. Akaashi’s little blissed out smile fade the second he noticed Bokuto stopped moving. He pulled himself off Bokuto, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Bokuto took a stuttering breath, “No, I just . . .”

Bokuto burst out into tears and Akaashi was quick to wrap him up in his arms. “It’s okay, Koutarou, I’m here.”

“I want . . .” Bokuto stammered, “I-I want . . .”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” Akaashi murmured, hugging his boyfriend tight. He’d never seen Bokuto cry like this before. He was having such a hard time forming words and his was clinging tight to Akaashi’s shirt.

“I w-want my . . .”

“What do you want?”

“I want my family!” Bokuto wailed before pressing his face against Akaashi’s chest.

“Shhh,” Akaashi tried to soothe him, “I’m right here. I’m your family and Kuroo and Tsukishima will be home soo—“

“I want my parents . . .” Bokuto interrupted. “I want my sister.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say to that. He had never heard anything about Bokuto’s family before. Bokuto had even told him and Kuroo that he didn’t have a family. “Um, where is your family?”

Bokuto sniffled, the worst of his crying passing, “M-my parents are dead.”

Akaashi hugged Bokuto tighter, “And your sister? Is she dead too?”

“Probably,” Bokuto had stopped crying completely now, but he still clung to Akaashi. “S-she went m-missing when she was little.”

“I’m so sorry, Bokuto.” Akaashi said. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Akaashi said. He wasn’t going to push Bokuto. He had just opened up a little bit and that was enough.

Akaashi scooted the two of them up until their head were laying on the pillows. Akaashi then pulled the covers over their bodies and not even ten seconds later Bokuto was asleep.

Kuroo and Tsukishima came home to find the two of them fast asleep like that


	36. Chapter 36

Bokuto let out a loud belly laugh, making the owl on his arm lift its wings as it was startled a bit. Kuroo’s grin spread ear to ear at Bokuto’s reaction. Akaashi watched from several yards away. Bokuto seemed so cheerful and  _ normal _ . Akaashi had been expecting him to be a bit somber after the events of the other day, but Bokuto was back to being his bright outgoing self and Akaashi wasn’t sure how he felt about how easily Bokuto was able to hide things. He watched as Bokuto said something and Kuroo burst out laughing.

“Akaashi,”

Akaashi turned around to find Kiyoko and several kids staring at him. It took a moment for him to realize he had been in the middle of explaining the  owl bingo rules to the children. “Sorry,” Akaashi apologized before jumping back into what he had been saying. 

Once the kids were off searching for owls Kiyoko placed a hand on Akaashi’s arm, “Is everything okay?”

Akaashi looked over at Kuroo and Bokuto again. They were still laughing as they fed the owl on Bokuto’s arm. Was everything okay? Bokuto sure seemed okay. And that was a good thing, right? “Yeah, i think everything's okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kiyoko asked in her quiet voice. “You look like you’ve been rejected and you keep watching them like some school girl with a crush.”

Akaashi didn't say anything back, because in a way he  _ did  _ feel like he had been rejected. After the other day when Akaashi found out  that Bokuto’s family was dead and his sister was missing he had wanted to talk about it. He wanted to let Bokuto confide in him and learn more about this amazing person he loved. But Bokuto had just acted like it never happened. Bokuto had just went back to being his normal self the next day. Akaashi had tried to get Bokuto alone and talk to him, maybe even convince him to tell Kuroo and Tsukishima so that he wasn’t alone and he had others to talk to, but Bokuto started avoiding him like the plague. Bokuto made sure he and Akaashi were never alone and he tried his best o keep all their conversations light and full of jokes.

“You’re not some school girl, Akaashi, just go talk to him.” Kiyoko said before walking off to check on the kids playing bingo.

Akaashi sighed, he knew he should talk to Bokuto about his little break down, but he didn’t know how. Bokuto normally was so approachable and easy to talk to, but right now, he was beyond unapproachable. Akaashi wanted to know everything about Bokuto; the good, the bad, and the parts no one wanted to talk about.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo called, waving to get Akaashi’s attention. “Come hear this story Bokuto just told me!”

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi too, but Akaashi could practically feel the tension rolling off of Bokuto. To Akaashi it was so obvious that Bokuto was trying to avoid talking with him. Akaashi wonderd how Kuroo and Tsukishima hadn’t caught on yet as he made his way over to his boyfriends.

Kuroo, completely oblivious to the new found awkwardness between Akaashi and Bokuto, gestured wildly as he recounted the story Bokuto had just told him. Akaashi tried to listen and look interested as he watched Bokuto watch him out of  the corner of his eyes.

 

* * *

The next day Bokuto was very distracted at work. There was a new kid joining their club today and Kageyama, Hinata, and Bokuto had been not stop talking about it, but today, Bokuto just couldn’t get himself to think about  anything other than Akaashi  and his past.

Bokuto knew that Akaashi wanted to know about his childhood, Akaashi had practically been staring a hole into the back of Bokuto’s head the past several days. But there was just no way in hell he was ready to talk about everything and pretend that the fake understanding he  would get was enough.

“--me, Bokuto?”

Bokuto blinked and turned to find Kageyama and Hinata staring at him. “Huh?”

Kageyama tutted and crossed his arms and Hinata just grinned at Bokuto, “I asked if you heard me. I’ll just take that as a no.”

“Sorry, Hinata,” Bokuto scratched the  back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his fellow coach, “What were you saying?”

“We were talking about the new kid.” Hinata said, “He’s one of the best young players in the whole country! I heard he’s pretty small, but his presence is enormous and he  can command the entire court!”

“Is he a setter?” Bokuto asked.

Kageyama tsked. “We were just talking about his position when you  were spacing out. What’s with you? Did you get into a fight  with our boyfriends or something?”

Hinata elbowed him in the ribs, saying something about Kageyama being rude, “He’s a libero, Bokuto. How cool is  that? He’s not even a setter or an ace, or a captain, but he can see everything that happens on the  court and play everything to his advantage.”

“He’s also such a wildcard.” Kageyama added, “I heard that he’s willing to do anything to score points and win. He’s even had a few team members quit and refuse to play with him.”

“That's Intense. How old is he?”

“That’s the weird part.” Hinata said, leaning in close to Bokuto as if he had a huge secret to share. “He’s a teenager and would fit perfectly into Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s club, but he signed up for  ours.”

Bokuto frowned. “Do you think it was a mistake?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’d think he’d want to be sure to be in the other club so that he could learn from Nishinoya who was a great libero back in school.” Kageyama pondered.

“When is he supposed to be coming?” Bokuto asked.

Kageyama checked his watch, “In an hour or so.”

“Aww,” Hinata whined, “Practice will over soon after that!”

Bokuto laughed at the little coach, “It’s not like he’s only going to be here today, Hinata. He’s joining the club so he’ll be here at all the practices.”

Hinata whined some more and Kageyama whacked him on the shoulder, scolding him about not being a child. Bokuto smiled at their banter. The two of them were dating now, had been for a while, and they still acted the same as they always did. Well, except for those few time Bokuto would walk in on them in the locker rooms practically dry humping each other.

“Yo, Bokuto!”

Bokuto turned to find Tanaka sauntering into the gym. He waved and made a face at Kageyama and Hinata who had their faces pressed close together as they argued. “Are those two going to make out right  now in front of all these kids?”

“Who knows,”Bokuto said, accepting the bro hug Tanaka gave him. “What’re you doing crashing our practice? You aren’t here to see the new libero are you?”

“Actually, I am.” Tanaka said, “He’s going to be in our practices starting next week, but i didn’t want to wait that long to see this kid everyone is talking about.”

“What do you mean he’s going to be in your practices next week?” Bokuto asked. “Is he transferring out of ours?”

Tanaka grinned, loving the fact that he was more in the know than Bokuto who usually knew everything going on in the gym. “You haven't heard?”

“Just tell me,” Bokuto said with a roll of his eyes.

Instead Tanaka turned to punch Kageyama and Hinata. “Hey, lovebirds, guess what.”

“Tanaka!” Hinata greeted excitedly. “When did you get here?”

“While  you  two were thinking about making out.” Tanaka answered.

“What?!” Hinata shrieked. “We weren’t . . . I wasn’t--”

Bokuto and Tanaka watched in amusement as Hinata's face grew cherry red. 

Kageyama just scowled, the tips of his ears turning red too. “You didn’t have to punch us.”

“Of course i did!” Tanakas beamed, “Now guess what.”

“What?” Kageyama and Hinata asked.

“I know something that’s going on in the gym that Bokuto doesn't know!”

Hinata’s eyes grew huge and even Kageyama looked mildly impressed. “What do you know?” Hinata asked excitedly.

“That new kid that's coming, well he’s actually going to be in both our clubs.” Tanaka said.

“What do you mean both?”

“Is that even allowed?”

“Whys is he in both?”

Tanaka raised his hands, calling for  silence. He smiled sadly, “That is as much as i know.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “That’s about as much as you  normally know. Which is not much.”

Bokuto burst out laughing and Hinata gaped at Kageyama as Tanaka rolled up his sleeve, getting ready to punch the other coach in the face. Bokuto grabbed Tanaka’s arm to keep him from actually punching Kageyama, but he just ended up pulling him and Tanaka to the ground because he was still laughing. Kageyama was beaming proudly at his joke despite Hinata nagging at him for being mean.

“Um, excuse me.”

The four coaches stopped what they were doing and looked over at the kid that had just walked into the gym. Bokuto and Tanaka quickly picked themselves up off the floor and Hinata bound over to the kid. “Hi! What’s your name?”

“Levi Ackerman,” The kid said in a quiet voice. “I’m new.”

“Hi, Levi! I’m Hinata, i’ll be one of your coaches.” Hinata introduced Levi to everyone before leading him over to the other kids to introduce.

“He doesn't’ look like much.” Kageyama commented, the  three of  them watching Hinata and Levi mingle with the other kids.

“Neither did Nishinoya and Hinata at first,” Tanaka said, “But they were some of the best.”

“You never know what people are hiding.” Bokuto said.

 

* * *

_ This is nice, _ Bokuto thought as he leaned against one side of  the  couch. Tsukishima was next to him with Kuroo on his other side and Akaashi was all the way on the other end of the couch. The four  of them had decided to just laze around and watch a few movies.

“What do you guys want to watch?” Kuroo asked.

“Lord of the Rings,” Akaashi called from the other end of the  couch.

“Boo!” Tsukishima called.

“Again?” Bokuto asked.

“How about  Jurassic Park?” Tsukishinma offered.

“No way.” Bokuto said, “You and i just watched that yesterday.”

Tsukishima huffed, “Well, what movie would you suggest?”

“I don’t know, maybe something with drama or maybe something with action? Ooh! Let’s watch a syfy! Let’s watch something with all three!”

“Fifth Element?” Akaashi suggested.

“Yes!”

Tsukishima shrugged, “That’s a pretty good movie.”

“Pretty good? That’s one of the best movies.” Kuroo said, chuckling at his boyfriends. He handed the remote to Bokuto, “Why don’t you and Akaashi set up the movie while Tsukki and I get snacks.”

The living room grew quiet as Akaashi and Bokuto set up the movie. They could hear Tsukishima and Kuroo talking as they popped popcorn and rummaged through the pantry for other snacks.

“Are you doing okay, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked from the other end of the couch.

“Mhmm,” Bokuto said, not taking his eyes from the TV even though the movie was already set up and paused.

“Bokuto, can we talk?” Akaashi asked, scooting a little closer to his boyfriend.

“About what?”

“The other day when you told me-”

“No, i don't want to talk about it.” Bokuto said, interrupting Akaashi. There was a moment of silence as Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the couch, the sounds of Kuroo and Tsukishima talking in the kitchen.

“I think we should talk.” Akaashi said. “You’ll feel better when you do.”

“Akaashi, I said I don’t want to talk.”

Normally Akaashi would leave it at that, but this was Bokuto and he was obviously hurting emotionally about his childhood and his family and Akaasi was not just about to let it go. “I’m serious though. You will feel better. I’m saying this from experience. I can tell that this whole thing with your parents is eating you alive and i'm your boyfriend, i’m your family. I want to be able to be here and to make you feel better.”

Bokuto shook his head, still not looking away from the TV. It took Akaashi a moment to realize that Bokuto was crying.

“Bokuto . . .”

“No!” Bokuto said, his voice unsteady. The voices in the kitchen stopped and the house grew quiet as Bokuto whispered, “Please stop.”

“But i want to see all of you,” Akaashi whispered back, scooting closer across the couch.

“No,”

“Just let us in, Bokuto. We’re your family and we love you.”

“No!” Bokuto cried, “I don’t want you to see the ugly. I don’t want to think about it. And i don’t want any more sympathy!”

“You can’t just hold it all in!” Akaashi grabbed for Bokuto’s arm to make his boyfriend look at him. Bokuto just tore his arm from Akaashi’s grip.

“I have, i can, and i will.”

“Bokuto--”

Bokuto whirled around so fast that Akaashi took a startled step back. “I don’t expect you to understand, Akaashi.” Bokuto said, his eyes filling up quick. “It’s not that i don’t want to, but that i can’t talk about it. It's too painful.”

“Bokuto--”

“You wouldn't understand.” Bokuto said, cutting Akaashi off again. “You couldn’t understand! You don’t know what it’s like to have no parents. You don’t know what it’s like to have your sister ripped from your life and not even know your goodbye was the last one. You don’t know what it’s like to be shuffled from home to home where if it's not the kids beating on you it's the adults. You don’t know what it’s like to have no childhood and to only know pain.”

Akaashi set his jaw, and waited for Bokuto to look at him. Bokuto’s eyes were red and he  was crying in earnest, but the only thing Akaashi could say was, “You don’t know everything about me. I do know what it's’ like.”

Before Bokuto could say anything else Akaashi was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, you guys asked . . .
> 
> thhanks for reading and don't foget to comment and throw suggestions my way!!!


	37. Chapter 37

There was chaos after Akaashi left. Bokuto, face wet from crying, tried to stumble after Akaashi, but Kuroo stopped him after he ran into the coffee table. Bokuto couldn’t believe what he had just done. He could feel himself crying hysterically while Kuroo held him and tried to calm him, but he also felt like he was watching the whole scene from afar. He was sitting on the couch, bawling and Kuroo was next to him, talking to him and comforting him. There was the sound of the front door as Tsukishima went out to go after Akaashi. Bokuto tried to ask Kuro what had happened. He wanted to know what he had said to upset Akaashi so and what Akaashi had meant, but all that came out was gibberish.

“Hey, Bo, it’s okay,” Kuroo said, trying to calm his hysterical boyfriend down. He had heard the whole fiasco from the kitchen with Tsukishima. Kuroo wrapped Bokuto up in his arms and let him sob against his chest as he held him tight. 

It wasn’t long before Bokuto’s tears slowed enough for him to get out mumbled words. “Have to go to Akaashi,” Bokuto said, pushing away Kuroo’s arms from around him.

Kuroo kept his arms where they were, imprisoning his boyfriend. “No, Tsukki is with Akaashi. Let him have some space first.”

“W-what did I say?” Bokuto asked with a hiccup, tears still rolling down his cheeks. It was killing him that he had said something that had caused such a reaction from Akaashi and he didn’t even have a clue as to what it was he had said. “I hurt him. But I don’t know what i said to hurt him.”

Kuroo took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to say. He knew exactly what Bokuto had said to hurt Akaashi, but it wasn’t his place to tell Bokuto. “It’s a little personal. It’s something that Akaashi will have to tell you on his own.”

“It has something to do with his family, doesn’t it?” Bokuto asked. “I said something about him not knowing what it was for me when i was a kid and that’s what set him off. Am i right?”

“Pretty close.” Kuroo said. The two fell silent, each busy in their own train of thought. “Bokuto?”

“Mhmm?” Bokuto asked, his tear all dried up for the most part.

“What were you two talking about? Does Akaashi know something Tsukki and I don’t?”

Kuroo kissed the top of Bokuto’s head as his boyfriend chewed his lip for a moment. “I told him a little about when I was a kid. Akaashi said I should talk to you and Tsukki about it too, but I wasn’t ready. Honestly, I don’t think I’d ever be ready to talk about it, it’s just something i don't like thinking about.”

Kuroo squeezed his boyfriend and ducked down to kiss his cheek. “I’m sure Akaashi meant well. He probably just didn't want you toting around all that extra baggage. Me, personally, I would love to help you unload some of that baggage. I want to know everything about you and i want you to be happy and not weighed down by your past.”

Bokuto huffed, “Why did you have to make it sound like talking is the right choice. You’re making me feel bad for arguing with Akaashi even more.”

“I just want you to feel better, Babe,” Kuroo said. He pressed his lips to Bokuto’s, one hand tangling into Bokuto’s hair. “and so does Akaashi.”

Bokuto let out a long breath. “I know.”

 

* * *

Tsukishima didn’t have to go far to find his boyfriend. Akaashi was sitting on the curb mindlessly sifting through the little rocks that were always on the side of the street by their mailbox. Tsukishima sat down next to Akaashi and held out the bowl of popcorn he had brought with him when he had rushed from the kitchen. Akaashi wiped one of his hands on his pants and took a handful of the offered popcorn.

“You okay?” Tsukishima asked, picking up a handful of popcorn himself.

“Yeah.” Akaashi mumbled. He flicked a piece of popcorn across the road. It only made it halfway before it came to a stop. Tsukishima and Akaashi stared as a cat darted from a nearby bush and attacked it. The cat gobbled up the popcorn and turned its gaze to Tsukishima and Akaashi, waiting for more food

Tsukishima threw another piece at the cat, making it dive after it. “You don’t sound okay.”

Akaashi sighed and threw the rest of his popcorn into the street making the cat jump and run of. “I’m just frustrated that Bokuto assumed I couldn't understand what he’s going through, as if my own childhood was all peachy and nice.”

Tsukishima nodded, “You’re just a well adjusted person.”

Akaashi laughed, “You sound like a therapist.”

“Well aren’t I the one who always solves all your problems? You should pay me.” Tsukishima grinned, bumping his shoulder with Akaashi’s.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “You make just as many problems as you solve.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “So Bokuto’s childhood wasn’t all peachy and nice either?”

“Far from it from what i can tell.” Akaashi said, leaning against his boyfriend’s sturdy frame. “I’d tell you but that’s exactly what we just argued about. Bokuto only told me a bit about his past because he was having a bit of a break down the other day.”

“Bokuto had a breakdown? I can’t see that happening,” Tsukishima said, worry in his voice as he looked behind him at the house. “Bokuto is the most outgoing and friendly and upbeat person, almost to the point of being annoying. There’s no way he’d have anything to have a break down about.”

Akaashi let out a soft sigh, “I guess he’s just well adjusted and really good at hiding things like me.”

“Now who sounds like the therapist?” Tsukishima teased.

The two fell into an easy silence as they watched the sun slowly sink beyond the horizon. Akaashi reached across the curb and entwined his fingers with Tsukishima’s.

“Bokuto was pretty beside himself about hurting you.” Tsukishima said, “He doesn’t even know what exactly it is that he said to hurt you, but he didn’t look so great when I left.”

Akaashi sighed, “I guess we should go back inside, huh?”

Tsukishima nodded and they got up. “You know,” Akaashi said as they held hands on their way back to the front door, “I got mad at Bokuto for not wanting to talk about his past and not wanting to let us be there for him, but i did the same thing, didn’t i?”

Tsukishima nodded, “I remember having to pry it out of you. You were crying hysterically and you looked pretty pathetic.”

“I did not look pathetic!” Akaashi exclaimed. He opened the front door and was immediately hit with the force of his boyfriend.

Bokuto hugged him tight, mumbling apologies and sobbing onto his shoulder. Akaashi had to use all his strength to finally get Bokuto off so that he could look at his red eyed boyfriend. His heart dropped straight to the floor at how awful Bokuto looked and the realization that Akaashi had been the one to cause that hit hard and painful.

“Bokuto, I’m the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I’m sorry’” Akaashi said, forcing himself to look at his sad boyfriend.

“No, you were right’” Bokuto sniffled. “I should be able to depend on you guys and I can’t do that when I'm hiding from my past and I’m refusing to let you guys in.”

Tsukishima led Akaashi and Bokuto back to the couch where Kuroo was quietly sitting. The four of them snuggled up and Bokuto took a deep breath. He wanted to tell his boyfriend’s everything. They were his family now. He  just didn't know where to start. Kuroo looped an arm through his, and Akaashi reached for his hand as Tsukishima held out the bowl of popcorn he was still holding.

Bokuto smiled at his three amazing boyfriends and everything just poured out. He talked about that horrid night of the fire when he had been awoken to the smell of smoke and the heat of flames. He talked about how he had felt so helpless to save his parents and how he always felt guilty for making it out alive and whole while his parents were killed and his sister was mangled. Bokuto told his boyfriends about how his life had been okay at the orphanage until his sister had been adopted and how he was constantly shuffled from home to home after that. He was never in one place long enough to write his sister or even call her if he was lucky enough to get into a home with a phone. He talked about how at first it was just the kids that would beat on him and make fun of him, but eventually most of the adults would do the same. He had lived through many abusive foster homes and when he had finally been fortunate enough to settle down in a nice foster home he was greeted with the knowledge that his sister had gone missing and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Bokuto sobbed and his boyfriends held him. He told them how he tried to find his sister but only succeed in getting moved to yet another crowded foster home and how eventually he ran away and how he didn't have a home for almost a year as he struggled to make enough money for his own place

When Bokuto finally finished his boyfriends didn't know what to say. Never in their lives would they have expected that kind of story from Bokuto. Bokuto waited quietly for what his boyfriends would say. He didn’t want their sympathy, but braced himself for it anyway. He didn’t like people feeling sorry for him, there was no help in someone feeling sorry for you. When he had been on his own sympathy hadn’t helped fill his belly or keep him warm at night.

“Earlier,” Akaashi said, breaking the long silence, “You said I wouldn't be able to understand how you felt and for the most part I don’t, but I do know what it’s like being in an abusive home. I know you don’t want sympathy, but we can offer empathy. We can understand part of your life and what you went through and how you felt. I had an abusive home I don’t like to talk about, Tsukishima was homeless for a bit during college, and Kuroo may seem like he’s had the perfect life but he was bullied when he was younger.”

“You make it sound worse than it actually was,” Kuroo said,  “I wasn’t really bullied, just kind of pushed around a lot when I was little.”

“That’s called being bullied,” Tsukishima said with a roll of his eyes.

“You would know, you were probably a bully when you were a kid,” Tsukishima grumbled.

Bokuto grinned, happy for the lightheartedness his boyfriend were having. He hated serious moments,that was why he was always trying to crack jokes and make people smile. He looked to his right at Akaashi to find him not even paying attention to the light banter going on around him. He knew that look. He’d seen it on his own face enough times.

Bokuto bumped his shoulder with Akaashi’s “You thinking about your own crappy childhood?”

Akaashi tried for a smiled, “That obvious.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“There’s not much to tell.” Akaashi said, “My parents were always abusive to me and my three brothers and eventually my brothers found they could take their own anger about our parents out on me because i didn't fight back. I never told my parents I was gay because I knew they saw it as wrong and an abomination, but my brothers figured it out eventually. Its really just a sad story if you ask me, one that no one really wants to hear.”

“I want to hear it,” Bokuto said immediately. He knew what it was like having a sad story that no one wanted to hear and all you want to do is tell it even though it is was really depressing.

Akaashi smiled appreciatively at him, “Sometimes I still dream about my folks and sometimes I still feel the pain when I see little scars that they left on me. But I had Terushima as I was growing up. I could talk to him and lean on him a bit. Then in highschool I had Tsukishima and Kuroo. Now I have you too and don’t have to worry about my past. I’ve found it's okay to let it  go. I can’t even remember their faces anymore for the most part.”

Bokuto attacked Akaashi the moment he stopped talking. He wrapped his arms around him and peppered him with kisses. “It’s okay Akaashi! I’ll be here to protect you from everything!”

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that it’s okay? I’ve come to terms with my past, you’re the one still being hurt by yours. And how could you possibly protect me from everything?” Akaashi demanded.

Bokuto just laughed and hugged Akaashi tighter. He felt Kuroo lean over him and soon he and Tsukishima were hugging him and Akaashi. Bokuto beamed under all the warmth and love.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up guys, theres a mild abusive scene at the beginning of the chapter, so if you need to skip past that just ctrl f to "akaashi jolted upright" that will be the start right after the scene Also i just posted the next chapter of Lev the Lion so chp 3 of that fic goes with this chapter

_ “Ungrateful!” _

_ “Stupid!” _

_ “Careless!” _

_ Each word emphasized with another slap of the hand. All he could do was cower and wait for it to end. Later that night when everyone was in bed he was dragged from his bed, what he had thought of as his safe place, and thrown to the floor. He stared up in fear to find his brothers. A breath of relief left his mouth, he’d been scared it was his mom back for round two. That breath of relief was swiftly kicked out of him with the force of one of his brother’s feet. _

_ “All your fault!” _

_ “How am I supposed to hide this bruise on my face?!” _

_ “I can’t believe you made her mad again!” _

_ Each sentence was punctuated with a swift kick to his ribs. He bit down on his lip, not wanting to wake their parents and get in even more trouble. _

_ “You’re so careless!” _

_ “And stupid!” _

Akaashi jolted upright. He was in his bed with the lights off and three sleeping bodies surrounding him, none of which were his brothers. Akaashi bit back a sob and pulled the covers up to hide his face from the dark and silent room. The covers smelled like their laundry detergent. They smelled like lavender and Kuroo and Tsukishima and Bokuto. They smelled like home and comfort.

Akaashi took a deep breath and laid back down, Tsukishima’s arm immediately finding its way around him. His dream had been about the first time his three older brothers had acted like his parents and became abusive to him.

He knew that he was only having this dream because he had talked about his past earlier and now it was on his mind, but that didn’t make the dream any less terrifying and the memory of the pain any less painful. Akaashi pressed closer to Bokuto and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep.

It took him an hour, but Akaashi was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep without dreams. He woke up as his boyfriends started waking up several hours after that. He was groggy and a bit disoriented, but grateful for not having any more dreams. God knows he has plenty of memories to choose from.

Bokuto kissed each boyfriend good morning before he headed for the showers, excitedly talking about getting to the gym to watch the new kid that had joined. Tsukishima rolled out of bed not long after, saying he was making himself coffee before taking a shower of his own, whether Bokuto was done or not.

Kuroo stretched his arms a above his head and smiled over at Akaashi, “Sleep well?”

Akaashi just nodded and rolled over to tuck himself into Kuroo’s side to hide the lie in his eyes. Kuroo pulled Akaashi close and kissed his head, oblivious to his boyfriends efforts to hide. “Since you don't have to go to work until later in the evening, did you want to swing by the zoo and have lunch with me?”

“Sure,” Akaashi said.

Kuroo smiled and lifted Akaashi’s chin so that he could give him a proper kiss. “It’s a date then,”

Akaashi snickered, “It’s only lunch.”

“Yeah, but it’s lunch with my _boyfriend,_ which makes it a date.” Kuroo said with another kiss. Akaashi just rolled his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Kuroo’s lips. “So,” Kuroo asked with a sleepy smile, “Got any plans before our date?”

“I was thinking of hanging out with Bokuto. He’s really excited about this new kid and he’s been talking about him nonstop. I thought I’d see what all the fuss was about.”

“You aren’t jealous of a little kid, are you?” Kuroo teased.

Akaashi grinned and leaned over to kiss Kuroo. He could already feel his bad dream fading with  the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. “Of course not. Besides, I have a lunch date to look forward to.”

“Are you two still in bed?”

“Shhh, we’re sleeping.” Kuroo called, pulling the covers up and over his and Akaashi’s  heads.

Akaashi giggled as he and Kuroo scooted closer together. Kuroo grinned goofily and Akaashi was overwhelmed with his love for the dork. He wiggled his arms around Kuroo’s chest and pressed their lips together.

Kuroo, arms still held up as he tented the covers over their heads, startled a bit at the sudden kiss before quickly melting into Akaashi. He let the covers fall and they were left with having to feel their way against each other. Akaashi threw his leg over Kuroo’s hip to pull him even closer, making Kuroo smile against his mouth. 

The covers were swiftly yanked off and Akaashi and Kuroo were exposed to the room, their limbs tangled together.  Kuroo squealed and Akaashi blinked at the bright light. Tsukishima stood at the end of the bed with a sly smile on his face and the covers from their bed in his hands.

“We were sleeping, Tsukki!” Kuroo complained, his hand still tangled in Akaashi’s hair.

“That doesn’t look like sleeping to me,” Bokuto said as he came into the room, his hair still wet from the shower.

“We’ve been busted, Kuroo,” Akaashi said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I guess we’ll have to continue this later.” Kuroo said, sitting up. Akaashi sat up next to him and Kuroo placed one last kiss on his cheek, “I’ll see you for lunch?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You two are awfully mushy this morning,” Tsukishima observed as Akaashi left for the bathroom and Kuroo rolled out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.

“I’m a mushy guy.” Kuroo said with a shrugged as he kissed Tsukishima before they both headed for the kitchen, “Besides, I think Akaashi needs that right now, it seems like somethings on his mind.”

“Probably his family.” Tsukishima said, thinking about last night's whole ordeal. He had been fairly surprised that both Akaashi and Bokuto had seemed so okay after drudging up their not so peachy pasts. Now that it was a new day he’d have to start watching for the after effects of thinking about unwanted things.

 

* * *

__

“Nice!”

“Move your feet more!”

“Eyes on the ball!”

Akaashi watched as volleyballs flew around the gym and the sounds of encouragement and coaching rang through. He had started watching the new kid that Bokuto had pointed out at the beginning of practice. The kid was short. Shorter than most of the other kids that were apparently a couple of years younger than him. He also looked either bored out of his mind  or just plain pissed. Akaashi wondered if it was because he was short. Akaashi’d be pretty pissed all the time if kids younger than him were significantly taller than him. The kid was good though. Akaashi had played a bit in highschool and he knew a good player when he saw one.

But Akaashi’s attention rapidly shifted throughout the morning. He had promised to be Bokuto’s second eyes and observe the new kid and the way he worked with the other kids, but Akaashi found watching Bokuto to be much more satisfying. Bokuto usually wore sweatpants and a light shirt to the gym, but today had had settled on some loose shorts and a tee and Akaashi was having a hard time keeping his eyes from straying. Bokuto shouted something and jumped as he effortlessly caught a stray ball and Akaashi watched his shorts ride up a bit.

_ “You’re disgusting.” _

Akaashi sat up straight and turned, looking for the source of that oh so familiar haunting voice. When his eyes came across nothing he took a deep breath and went back to watching Bokuto. His boyfriend ran around the kids, being very hands on and working up a sweat. When he finally came to a stop next to the other coaches he used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, showing off his toned stomach.

_ “What you’re doing is wrong. _

Akaashi frowned and shook off the nasty voice. He knew exactly what it was and where it was coming from, but he was hoping that ignoring it would just make it go away.

“Akaashi! Akaashi!” Bokuto called, running over to Akaashi, “So what do you think so far?”

“He’s pretty amazing.” Akaashi said, “Is he a libero?”

“Yes! How exciting is that?” Bokuto gladly took the water bottle handed to him, “You ready for me to bring you to the zoo? I’ll have you help me properly analyze Levi when we’re both  home tonight.”

Akaashi quietly followed Bokuto to the car, listening to him talk. He always found it nice to get lost in just listening to Bokuto  who needed no prompting to have a full conversation. The ride to the zoo was short and soon Akaashi found himself climbing out of the  car. 

“I’ll see you at home,” Bokuto said, leaning over to kiss Akaashi goodbye.

Akaashi smiled and kissed him back, “Be sure to make Levi feel welcome and not like a rat you’re eagerly observing.”

“Of course,” Bokuto said with a laugh, he brushed their lips together one more time.

_ “You’re going to go Hell for this devilry.” _

Akaashi started backwards. Bokuto gave him a worried look and asked him if he was okay. Akaashi brushed him off and made a snide remark about him being more excited for Levi’s talent than an actual new kid to coach. Bokuto defended his honor and waved goodbye before heading back to the gym.

Akaashi took a deep  breath to try and calm himself. The voices were back. He hadn’t heard them in years. They were his brother’s voices and they used to plague Akaashi, talking to him constantly as if they were his conscience. 

“Akaashi!” 

Akaashi turned to find Kuroo rushing towards him. He barely had time to brace himself before Kuroo ran straight into him. He felt Kuroo brush their lips together before he was being dragged by the hand to the zoo cafe.

Akaashi smiled as he was tugged along trying his best to squash down the mean words that were bubbling up in his mind. “You’re acting like i didn’t just see you four hours ago. Do you have something on your mind?”

“Can’t I just be happy to see my boyfriend?” Kuroo complained as he ordered some food for the both of them. When Akaashi didn't answer Kuroo laughed, “Okay, okay, I  _ do _ have something on my mind. It’s Yaku.”

“The other lion handler?” Akaashi asked as he and Kuroo took their food and found an empty bench.

Kuroo nodded. “He is so head over heels for the new lion tamer, Lev, but he’s also so far back in the closet that he’s probably visited Narnia.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “You aren’t trying to ask for my help to meddle, are you?”

“I just want your help to get these two people who like each other together!”

“That’s meddling, Kuroo.”

“What’s Kuroo meddling with?”

“Yaku!” Kuroo greeted, “Where’s Lev?”

Akashi noted the light blush on the lion handler’s cheeks as he sat down, “I left him with some paperwork.”

Kuroo not so subtly nudged Akaashi’s shoulder and Akaashi rolled his eyes again, but smiled. Before Kuroo could sink his claws into Yaku and take his love life into his own hands Daichi showed up wanting to talk to him. He and Kuroo walked off for a bit, leaving Akaashi and Yaku alone.

“It’s Akaashi, right?” Yaku asked.

Akaashi nodded. The two ran in different circles at the zoo, only vaguely hearing each other from Kuroo. “Yeah, I work with the owls.”

“You and Kuroo are dating, right?” Yaku asked.

“Yes, “

Yaku fell quiet after that. They both looked over to where Kuroo and Daichi were talking. Yaku cleared his throat and picked at his food a bit. “Could I ask you something?”

“Sure,” 

“How . . . how did you know you were gay?”

Akaashi frowned and looked over at Yaku to find him blushing.

Yaku stammered, “I’m sorry! W-was that something I can't ask? You can disregard that question.”

Akaashi watched Yaku sigh and nervously picked at his food and smiled. “It took me a while to figure it out”

Yaku looked up, his eyes nervously meeting Akaashi’s.

“I grew up with family that didn't believe in being gay and saw that as the worst sin of all. I was really confused when my first crush was in a guy. I didn't know what to make of it. At the time I didn't even know what gay was, but I figured it out eventually.”

“But what if you liked girls too?” Yaku asked, leaning on the table and now staring right at Akaashi.

Akaashi blinked, realization hitting him. Yaku was asking about himself, no Akaashi. “Well, you can like both.”

Yaku’s eyes grew big, “You can?”

Akaashi just nodded as Kuroo slid back into the seat next to him.

“I think I need to go do something.” Yaku announced before taking off.

“Where’s  he going?” Kuroo asked, “I wanted to talk about him about his massive crush on Lev.”

“I think he’s going to take care of that right now.” Akaashi said with a small smile. Talking to Yaku had made him remember his first crush and the feelings he had felt when he had figured out his was gay. There was frustration and anger, but also an overwhelming sense of relief and belonging, like he had found a big piece of himself.

_ “But gay is wrong.” _

Akaashi’s smile slipped as the heaviness of the voice weighed on him. 

Beside him Kuroo was talking excitedly about potential date nights for Yaku and Lev. Kuroo could see and practically feel the dark aura that was rapidly blanketing his boyfriend and he was silently freaking out. He had no idea what he should do, so he just kept talking, hoping to distract Akaashi.  Kuroo also slipped his hand around Akaashi’s and squeezed tight as he talked to let him know that he was there for him.

Akaashi tried to take a breath at the warmth of Kuroo’s hand around him, but those old abusive and mean voices he had grown up with were coming back and he felt like he was starting to drown again


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a bit of homophobia at the end of this chapter starting at "I found you, Keiji!"

Bokuto pushed his way past the chains at the entrance of the owl sanctuary and smiled at how busy it sounded. Nowadays the sanctuary was always filled on Saturday nights. Lots of schools liked to take their classes here and there were lots of people looking for volunteer opportunities. They were never short of volunteers and Akaashi had gladly accepted many to help cut back his and Kiyoko's hours. Bokuto had even heard Daichi taking to Tsukishima about finding another owl handler.

A little girl ran past Bokuto into the sanctuary and he had to do a double take. He could have sworn the girl looked just like his lost sister.

Bokuto sighed and kept walking. His sister was always on his mind now. His sister and a lot of his past. He'd stop having dreams after talking with his boyfriends, but they were still there. Kuroo had suggested that Bokuto maybe see a psychiatrist to work through everything, but Bokuto just wanted to put it behind him. He'd opened up a bit and let his boyfriends know about his past and now he just wanted to forget it. Bottle that shit up and never think about it again. It was still just too painful.

"Hey Akaashi, Kiyoko" Bokuto called, coming to a stop next to his boyfriend and Kiyoko.

Akaashi bobbed his head in Bokuto’s direction as a way of greeting before continuing to tend to an injured owl that had sprained it's wing.

"Hi Bokuto," Kiyoko said after a moment as she and Bokuto realized that Akaashi wasn't going to say anything.

"How's the owl? Is it a bad sprain?" Bokuto asked.

Again, Bokuto and Kiyoko waited for Akaashi to answer like he always did. He was always quick to respond to people, especially when it came to the owls. There was a long pause before Kiyoko gave Akaashi a weird look and answered for him. "She's fine, her wing should be all healed up in a week."

"That's good," Bokuto said, trying to sound cheerful and hide his hurt feelings from Akaashi practically ignoring him. He and Kiyoko chatted a bit as Akaashi kept his attention on the owl in his hands.

When Bokuto wondered off to  find Tsukishima Kiyoko turned to stare at Akaashi. Akaashi hunched his shoulders inward to make himself smaller. He could feel Kiyoko's gaze and he sighed. "I just don't feel like talking right now."

Kiyoko crossed her arms. "You don't feel like talking to your boyfriends." Kiyoko didn't miss the way Akaashi seemed to flinch when she said boyfriends, "you've been talking to me and the guests just fine all evening, but you treated Tsukishima like you did Bokuto just now when he came to say hi. You've been like this all week."

"I’m fine," Akaashi murmured as he petted the owl.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No," the two fell silent and they listened to the sounds of the sanctuary. Kiyoko opened her mouth, but Akaashi didn't give her the chance to say anything, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kiyoko settled her gaze on him and Akaashi felt like a hole was being burned into his back. "Okay," was all Kiyoko said before walking off to help some nearby kids.

Akaashi's eyes scanned the sanctuary until he found Bokuto and Tsukishima standing near a tree. Bokuto had an owl on his arm and a few children eagerly listening to every word he said as Tsukishima quietly stood next to him. Akaashi thought about going over to them, to just be with them after his long day, but something kept him rooted to his spot. It had been a little over a week since the voices had started up and Akaashi found it exhausting to ignore them. He wished he knew how they had stopped bugging him in the first place. He just wanted them gone now. They were mean and said awful things about and his boyfriends.

_"Boyfriends? What are you a girl?"_

Akaashi ran a hand over his face, it had been a long day.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto laughed at a pun one of the little kids made. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but a smile could be seen peaking through his straight face. Bokuto let the owl on his arm fly and the kids cheered before dispersing, leaving Bokuto and Tsukishima alone. Well, as alone as you could get in an owl sanctuary on a Saturday night.

"Tsukki, have you noticed anything weird about Akaashi lately?" Bokuto asked as he pulled his handler glove off.

"Like what?" Tsukishima asked.

"Well, for one thing, lately he's been meaner and colder than you."

Tsukishima squinted at Bokuto, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't want to talk to anybody," Bokuto provided.

"I talk," Tsukishima mumbled, crossing his arms.

"And he's been brushing us off all week." Bokuto continued.

"I don't brush you off." Tsukishima grumbled.

"And he hasn't kissed me in days! I don't think he's kissed any of us!" Bokuto exclaimed, turning to Tsukishima for answers. Tsukishima's only answer was to grab Bokuto by his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

"I kiss you," Tsukishima muttered before letting go of Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed at Tsukishima's forwardness, but he tried to play it off by clearing his throat and gesturing to Akaashi who was scowling at nothing. "Look, he's even scowling like you do."

Tsukishima scowled, "I don't scowl."

"Of course not," Bokuto said absent mindedly. "But I'm being serious, Tsukki, do you think something's bothering Akaashi? It can't be about our whole feelings talk because he hasn't said anything and we said we'd try and open up to each other more."

"I really doubt fighting, then crying, then saying a quick blurb about your past really counts as 'feelings talk,'" Tsukishima said, his eyes following Akaashi as he muttered to himself and frowned. "But to answer your question, I do think there is something bothering Akaashi and I'm afraid I know what it is. I was hoping he could deal with it on his own, but I might have been wrong."

"What? What's wrong with Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, eager for the reason to Akaashi somber mood.

"It's his brothers again." Tsukishima said, a crease forming over his forehead.

"His brothers?" Bokuto asked, confused. "Have they talked to him recently."

"Most definitely." Tsukishima said, “But not in person. It looks like they've been talking to him in his head."

"I'm not following." Bokuto said.

Tsukishima looked around the sanctuary and pulled Bokuto closer to the tree they were standing near, pulling them farther from the kids and parents roaming around. "I don't know the whole story because, well you know Akaashi, he's a pretty hold-it-all-in person. But his parents were abusive and so were his brothers. From what I could understand his brothers were worse than his parents because Akaashi had been so close to them when they were little and then they just turned on him. And you know how when you're close to someone you really listen to what they say and you take everything to heart?" Bokuto nodded and Tsukishima continued, "Well that's what Akaashi did. He listened to everything his brothers had to say about him. The nice and the nasty included."

"Oh," Bokuto said, starting to understand.

Tsukishima nodded, "I think Akaashi left his home when he was a teenager and went to live with an aunt or something, but his brothers words always followed him. I remember in highschool he had really kept to himself and it took a lot from Kuroo to even get him to hang out."

"But the voices left, right? I mean, I've never seen Akaashi like this."

"I think they stopped." Tsukishima said with a shrug, peeking past the tree to find Akaashi squatting down to talk to a little girl. "He never really talked about them and he seemed to really open up when the three of us became friends. I didn't know about the voices until almost a year after college, almost a year into our relationship."

Bokuto bit his lip. He always forgot that he has new to this relationship; that Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima had known each other since high school while Bokuto had blown in not even a year ago. Bokuto frowned. Had he really only known his boyfriends for a year? That seemed so short. It felt like he had known them his whole life and then some.

Bokuto pushed his thoughts aside and looked at Tsukishima who had a thoughtful looks on his face, "What do you think we should do?"

"Hell if I know," Tsukishima said a bit frustrated. "Maybe Kuroo will know.”

 

* * *

 

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Bokuto exclaimed and Tsukishima had to shush him because Akaashi was in the bathroom and might be able to hear them.

Kuroo shrugged, "Yeah, we should do nothing."

"But weren't you the one that said we need to communicate more?" Bokuto demanded, "How can we do that when you don't even want to talk to Akaashi about what's bugging him?"

"Communication is very important, yes," Kuroo said, "But not pushing someone out of their comfort zone and into something they don't want to deal with at the moment is important too. You remember what happened when Akaashi pushed you, right?"

"But we all came out better and closer to each other, right?" Bokuto countered.

Kuroo frowned, he hadn't thought about that.

"So we should talk to him?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes," Bokuto said. "We can talk to him when he gets out of the bathroom."

"That sounds like an ambush." Kuroo said.

"If you don't like the idea of talking to Akaashi about his problems just say so," Tsukishima said.

"I don't like the idea of talking to Akaashi about his problems. At least not right now."

"Well what do you suggest?" Tsukishima asked.

"And don't say 'give him space'" Bokuto said, "That's never turned out well for us."

Kuroo smiled at that. "Maybe just wait a few more days. Let Akaashi know we're here for him and see if he comes to us first."

"How long?"

"A few days?"

"Three days," Tsukishima said, "We'll wait three days then talk to him."

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded in agreement just as they heard the bathroom door swing open.

Akaashi came into the bedroom, ignoring his boyfriends as they stared at him. He already felt like he was suffocating under his brothers, he didn't want to feel the same way about his boyfriends right now.

"Akaashi, I recorded this documentary about the set of Lord of the Rings and their make up designers, did you want to watch it with me?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi felt like declining and just going to bed, but on one hand, Bokuto was asking to spend time with him and Akaashi had been brushing him off and kind of ignoring him all week. And on the other hand, it was a documentary about Lord of the Rings. Akaashi didn't think he could pass that up if he tried. "Yeah, okay." He said with a shrug.

Bokuto’s whole face lit up and he grabbed Akaashi hand before dragging him to the living room. Akaashi heard Kuroo and Tsukishima snickering as he followed Bokuto as best he could without tripping. For a moment his mind cleared and his brothers constant stream of voices disappeared as he reveled in the fact that he was at home with his boyfriends, his family.

As Akaashi got settled in on the couch Bokuto grabbed some snacks and Kuroo and Tsukishima crowded onto their couch next to Akaashi. As the the TV was powered on Akaashi found himself wedged between Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo had an arm around Akaashi waist making him feel secure and Bokuto was holding his hand, gently running his thumb over the back of his hand every now and then.

Akaashi let out a breath and smiled at how nice this felt. This was the first real break he had had from the voices and it felt nice to be able to breath again. As the camera panned over New Zealand Akaashi felt himself relax. It wasn't long before his eyes grew heavy and he could already hear the soft breaths of Tsukishima sleeping on the other end of the couch. Akaashi let himself drift off, momentarily forgetting about how he'd hardly gotten any sleep due to old memories being drudged up.

As he mind drifted into sleep land Akaashi found himself outside in an orchard. He recognized it as the orchard from his childhood. He and his brothers always played hide and seek here. Then when he got older Akaashi would hide among the trees away from his family with just his journal and sometimes Terushima.

_The sound of happy laughter filled the air as the trees russled in the autumn wind._

_"I found you, Keiji!"_

_"Your turn to seek, Keiji!"_

_Akaashi leaned against a tree and closed his eyes as he counted. He could hear his brothers running. One of them tripped over that tree root they were forever tripping over. He heard the sound of a tree branch being disturbed as another brother scaled one of the many trees._

_His brothers squealed and ran when he found them, but it wasn't long before they were all laying about in the grass, enjoying the fresh air._

_"I think I like somebody," Akaashi whispered into the safety of the orchard._

_"Who?" His oldest brother asked. Akaashi could feel his brothers holding their breaths. They were always worried that Akaashi never liked anyone or had crushes._

_"Konoha," Akaashi said, anxious for his brothers reactions._

_"Isn't that a boy?"_

_Akaashi nodded his head before realizing his brothers weren't looking at him, "Yeah."_

_Akaashi had had the same reaction when he first starting developing the crush. Wasn't he supposed to be having crushes on girls? He'd never heard of a boy having a crush on a boy, but here Akaashi was so it had to be a thing, right?_

_"You can't like a boy. That's wrong."_

_Akaashi blinked, "Why?"_

_"Don't question me."_

_Akaashi felt his oldest brother shoot his leg out and kick him. It wasn't super hard like Akaashi knew it could be, but it still hurt._

_"But why is it wrong?"_

_"Cuz that's what homos do. The homo boys like boys and that's wrong. Their defective. Broken. They have something wrong with their brain."_

_Akaashi let that settle in his mind. Homo. He'd never heard that term before. His brother knew so many things that Akaashi believed, but this sat funny in his stomach._

_"But I do like him."_

_The four laid in silence, Akaashi's hand balled around the hem of his shirt, scared of what his brother would say._

_"You're broken. A homo."_

_Akaashi's eyes filled as his brothers got up and quickly walked away, not even asking him to come like they always did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Okay, only kind of sorry


	40. Chapter 40

Kuroo was woken by Akaashi shaking. He blinked sleepily to find that the four of them were still curled up on the couch. Bokuto and Tsukishima were in what looked like an impossible position and Akaashi was clinging to Kuroo's shirt, shaking in his sleep. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi trying to make him warmer before he realized he was shaking because he was crying not because he was cold.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo called, easily waking up his boyfriend.

Akaashi looked around wildly as he gasped deeply and gripped tightly to Kuroo. Despite just waking up Akaashi's mind was racing. His brothers voices ran rampant through his head, stomping a warpath across his brain and not giving him a chance to think his own thoughts. Kuroo tried to pull Akaashi closer to him, but Akaashi resisted as the voices grew wilder with his boyfriend’s touch. 

"Akaashi, it was just a dream," Kuroo called quietly. He tried his best to sound calm and soothing even though seeing Akaashi like this was scaring the hell out of him. He looked like he was hyperventilating and about ready to bolt. "It's okay, Keiji."

Akaashi's eyes swung up and met Kuroo's for just a moment before he flinched backwards, bumping into Bokuto who mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. Kuroo tried reaching for Akaashi but he jumped up and practically ran out of the room despite Kuroo calling for him.

Kuroo debated with himself whether he should go after Akaashi or not. He and Tsukki and Bokuto had decided on waiting a few days before talking to Akaashi. Even though the whole waiting and giving Akaashi space had been Kuroo's idea he couldn't take seeing his boyfriend like this.   


 

* * *

 

Akaashi was sitting on the bed in their spare room. He didn't know why he chose this room over the master bedroom, which was much cozier and more comforting. Maybe it was because this room was sparsely furnished and didn't remind him so much of his boyfriends which seemed to make the voices in his head quieter.

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He could still hear every nasty thing his brothers had said to him and every nasty thing he had heard them say when he wasn't around. Akaashi lifted his shirt up and stared down at faint scars that were just visible on his skin, reminders of many beatings he'd gotten where the wound had needed stitches or just left scars. Akaashi could look at each scar and tell you exactly who it was from and how he had gotten it. He remembered how he and his brothers used to stitch each other up after real bad beatings and then how it was just Akaashi stitching himself up after a beating from his brothers. 

"Akaashi?"

Little red lights went off all over akaashi's mind as he heard Kuroo enter the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. This was wrong. Kuroo was his boyfriend, but that was wrong, shameful, disgusting. Boys weren't meant to have boyfriends. 

_ No,  _ Akaashi's own minds voice called quietly. _ Not wrong. Wonderful. _

"Can we talk?"

Akaashi shook his head as the voices caused an uproar at his thoughts. Whether he shook his head at Kuroo or the voices in his head, he didn't know. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do anything. Akaashi could feel his eyes tearing up as the bed dipped next to him. He clenched his fists as the voices ripped at his mind, upturning his whole life he had built since high school. 

"I'm fine, Kuroo," Akaashi managed as Kuroo called his name for what seemed like the millionth time. He needed to leave. He needed to be away from everyone and everything and hope the voices just died.

"I just . . . I can't . . . I need . . ." His words and thoughts were a complete mess. Instead of working out what he was trying to say and explaining to Kuroo that he was just done he got up to leave. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he needed to get out now.

Before Akaashi could get far a hand clamped down around his wrist, whirling him right back around until he was face to face with Kuroo who looked downright angry.

“No, you don't get to leave." Kuroo snapped, making Akaashi flinch at the anger in his voice.  Akaashi closed his eyes, terrified of the tight grip on him and the possibility of what could happen next.

"I've tried being patient, I really have, Akaashi, but you never say if anything is wrong!" Akaashi couldn't bring himself to look at Kuroo. He let his eyes settle on Kuroo's hand around his wrist. He could feel himself shaking at how angry he had made Kuroo. Why was he always messing up? He shouldn't even be here. He didn't deserve any of this, only the pain.

"Please, Keiji, can you please stop holding it in?" Akaashi watched as the grip around his wrist loosened as Kuroo kept taking. "We've been dating for over five years and I've known you for almost twice as long and you've never let us in. You bottle everything up and you tell us to open up to you and we do, but you never do the same. I love you, Keiji and I don't want to see you like this."

Akaashi's thoughts went blank at the softness of Kuroo's voice and the way his hand was gently holding his own.

Akaashi didn't even know what he was doing anymore, but letting himself crash into Kuroo as he was wrapped tight in his embrace was comforting even as the voices in his mind screamed about it being wrong. But was it? Why did it have to be wrong when it made him happy?

_ This is wrong. _

_ Why? _ Akaashi questioned, pressing closer to Kuroo's chest as he he felt his boyfriend hugged him right.

_ This isn't how things are supposed to be. _

_ But, why? _

Before the voices had a chance to answer Kuroo answered, his voice rumbling in his chest to where Akaashi could feel it all around him.

"I know we fight a lot and we always don't see eye to eye, but I love you, Keiji, you idiot." Kuroo said as he buried his face in akaashi's hair.

Akaashi held his breath as he waited for the voices to say something, anything, but they were quiet for once since returning. He felt Kuroo press a kiss to his temple and Akaashi took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Kuroo.

"I love you too, Tetsurou."   


 

* * *

 

Tsukishima woke up as the sun started to peer into the living room. He groaned and stretched from his cramped position on the couch. A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth when he saw that Bokuto was curled up with a pillow held tight to his chest. Tsukishima looked around the room for his other boyfriends but couldn't find them. He frowned, it was way too early for either of them to be awake, especially Akaashi. With a yawn, Tsukishima got up and shuffled down the hall to their room. Maybe the two of them got up from the cramped couch and went to sleep in their bed. When he found the room empty he checked the bathrooms and then the kitchen before finally checking the spare room, though why they'd be there was beyond Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima opened the door to their spare room to find Kuroo and Akaashi wrapped up together under a mountain of covers. He walked over to the side of the bed. Akaashi was knocked out with his face buried against Kuroo's chest, his hands holding onto Kuroo for dear life. Kuroo on the other hand was wide awake. He was running his hands through Akaashi’s hair and quietly whispering to him even though he was asleep.

"Is it morning already, Tsukki?" Kuroo whispered when he caught sight of his boyfriend.

"Just barely." Tsukishima answered, "What are you two doing in here?"

Kuroo pressed a kiss to Akaashi's forehead and Akaashi sighed contently in his sleep, "Akaashi and I had a really long talk last night. He told me all about the last week and how's he's been feeling and his jumbled feeling about his brothers and their voices always in his mind."

"So it was his brothers," Tsukishima said with a nod of his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wait, I thought we were going to wait to talk to Akaashi about all of this."

"We were, but Akaashi woke up all worked up and freaking out last night and we ended up talking for hours." Kuroo said, "Tsukki, he's so hurt."

Tsukishima's expression softened to one that Kuroo's only seen a few times. He leaned over Akaashi and kissed his cheek gently, "He's got us."

"That he does," Kuroo murmured as Akaashi stirred between them. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

" ‘m hungry," Akaashi mumbled.

"I'll make you something." Tsukishima said, getting up just as Bokuto came wondering into the room.

"What's everyone doing up so early?" Bokuto asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Akaashi sucked in a deep breath, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. He could hear Tsukishima shuffling towards the door and he and Bokuto leaving while whispering. Where a voice in his head suggested that they were talking about mean things about him a bigger, stronger voice that sounded like Kuroo's simply wondered why everyone was awake so early.

“Are you waking up now?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi grumbled incoherently. 

Kuroo laughed and Akaashi felt it in his body as it rumbled through Kuroo's. He felt a million times better today. He didn't feel like he was being crushed under an unbearable weight.

Kuroo peppered Akaashi's face with kisses the moment he saw him open his eyes. Akaashi grinned and snuggled close to Kuroo's comforting form. “Do you remember last night?” Kuroo asked after a moment.

Akaashi's face heated at how embarrassing last night had been. He had been a complete mess and then he had opened up completely to Kuroo, feeling more exposed than ever before. “I'm sorry you had to deal with that.”

“No, no, no,” Kuroo was quick to say, pressing more kisses to Akaashi's face. “Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. I just wanted to say thank you, for finally letting me in.”

Akaashi's stomach flipped. No one had actually ever thanked him for bearing all his woes and problems on them before. He smiled and hid his face in Kuroo's neck. “It feels good to let you in.”

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called.

Akaashi pulled back and looked at his boyfriend who smiled at him and leaned over to let their lips meet. Akaashi sighed and felt his whole body relax as Kuroo kissed him deeply and passionately. This felt right. This felt good. 

Kuroo rolled over until his was hovering over Akaashi, their lips still locked. The covers had been kicked off the bed and Akaashi's shirt was being pushed up. Akaashi hung his arms loosely around Kuroo's neck as Kuroo ran his hands over Akaashi chest and stomach.

Ever since the beginning Kuroo had noticed the little scars on Akaashi's body, but he never said anything because Akaashi never said anything. Now that Kuroo knew their stories he let his fingers ghost over them, letting Akaashi know he was there and always would be.

Kuroo slid down so that he could move from kissing Akaashi's mouth to kissing his scars. Akaashi had gone over each scar last night and told Kuroo how he had gotten each one. Kuroo pressed his lips firmly to each scar, remembering those stories. 

Akaashi watched from above, his hands in his hair as he silently freaked out. Never in their entire relationship had any of his boyfriends brought attention to his scars. It was something they all ignored and pretended wasn't there. Now, it was so strange for them to be front and center and the focus of Kuroo's attention. But Akaashi also found comfort in it. Kuroo knew him better now. And Bokuto and Tsukishima would know him better as soon as he talked to them.

Akaashi's whole body tingled as Kuroo went about kissing him all over and soon Kuroo was back at his face, staring at him with so much love that Akaashi felt like he was drowning again, but this time in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys for putting you through that!
> 
> ❤❤❤


	41. Chapter 41

“Quack, quack,” The ducks cried as Bokuto and Akaashi tossed breadcrumbs into the lake water.

“Quack!” Bokuto shouted back as he showered the ducks with bread. They quaked at the sudden rainfall of food, but we're quick to catch the fallen food.

Akaashi smiled real big and held tight to Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto, proud of the smile he put on his boyfriend, threw the rest of the breadcrumbs before throwing his arms around Akaashi and tackling him with a bear hug. Akaashi laughed and as they fell to the ground the ducks scattered from the noise.

“Akaashi’s doing better,” Tsukishima observed from the picnic blanket he and Kuroo sat on.

“That’s for sure,” Kuroo said, rummaging through the untouched picnic basket, “Are we just here for the scenery, or we going to actually eat?”

Tsukishima just chuckled as he threw his arms around Kuroo and kissed his neck. They had set up their picnic at the far end of the lake where it was pretty secluded. They sat under a big tree and tall grass growing by the lake hid them from prying eyes. Kuroo stopped his rummaging and turned so that his and Tsukishima’s mouths could properly meet.

“I have a better idea than food,” Tsukishima whispered against Kuroo's mouth.

“Better than food?” Kuroo asked skeptically.

Tsukishima nodded and scooted closer across the blanket until he was straddling Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo let his mouth fall slack, letting Tsukishima ravish him how he pleased.

“I thought your sex drive was finally slowing down,” Kuroo mumbled as Tsukishima pressed himself down into Kuroo's lap.

“Just been distracted,” Tsukishima breathed before pressing his hands up under Kuroo's shirt.

Kuroo made out with his boyfriend for a few minutes longer until it was obvious that Tsukishima was trying to actually strip him. Kuroo pushed Tsukishima away with only a little difficulty. “Wait, you aren't actually thinking of having sex outside, are you?”

“Why not?” Tsukishima shrugged, “There's no one around.”

Kuroo pressed the back of his hand to Tsukishima's forehead, “Are you feeling alright? Because the Tsukishima I know would be appalled by the thought of even semi public sex, let alone sex at the edge of a lake where anyone could walk right by.”

“If you're so concerned about privacy then we can go over there,” Tsukishima said, gesturing to the line of trees nearby.

Kuroo frowned, “Seriously though, this isn't like you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima grumbled and pulled back from Kuroo, “If you really must know, I'm just curious. Yamaguchi was just telling me about how he and Yachi had sex in a canoe and I was curious.”

Kuroo couldn't hide the grin the broke across his face. He poked at Tsukishima's shoulder as his face grew red under his glasses. “You could have started with that.”

“You can just forget about it.” Tsukishima pulled his knees up to his chin and stared at the lake.

“No, no, I think that it's cute you want to try something Yamguchi’s done.” Kuroo ran a hand through his wild hair and readjusted his clothes. “Okay, I'm ready now, let’s have sex outside.”

“You idiot!” Tsukishima said, shoving Kuroo out of his space, “We can't do it now! The moods already been lost!”

“I’ll find it for us,” Kuroo said seriously, scooting closer. 

Tsukishima laughed as Kuroo wrapped himself around him in the least seductive way possible. Kuroo reveled in the sweet laughter he hadn't heard from the blond in quite a while. Tsukishima tried to fight off Kuroo as Kuroo tugged at his limbs and made obscene kissing noises. The two ended up in a breathless heap on the grass, both breathing heavy.

“Did I set the mood?” Kuroo asked, smiling down and Tsukishima.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and reached up to pull a twig from Kuroo's hair. “You definitely  _ changed _ the mood.”

Kuroo laughed and leaned down to kiss Tsukishima slowly. Tsukishima laid still underneath Kuroo, the grass tickling his back where his shirt had ridden up. He let his hands run through Kuroo's soft hair. Kuroo pressed his body downwards against Tsukishima’s, pulling moans from the both of them. Kuroo had one hand braced in the underbrush, holding him up as his other hand ran up and down Tsukishima’s side, slowly exposing more and more skin.

“How’s the mood now?” Kuroo asked quietly, pressing his hard on down against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima breathed out a silent laugh and rolled his hips upwards, catching Kuroo off guard. “I think we have a pretty good mood going on.”

Kuroo groaned at the way Tsukishima licked his lips. Not even a second later the two were rolling around in the grass again as clothes were quickly discarded.

 

* * *

“Are you having a good time?”

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto and smiled, reaching over to grab his hand. “Yeah, this was just what I needed.”

Bokuto let out a relieved sigh as this whole picnic had been his idea. He relaxed against the tree he and Akaashi were sitting under. “I’m really happy that you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks,” Akaashi replied, leaning over to kiss Bokuto’s cheek. “Are you still doing alright?”

Bokuto shrugged, “The dreams have stopped, but I keep thinking I see my sister all the time.”

Akaashi squeezed his hand, “It'll be okay.”

Bokuto smiled at him, “Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that? I think you’ve been having a much harder time with your past than me.” Bokuto looked out at the lake to where the ducks were paddling along and grumbled, “Not that I really know what had been going on with you since I had to hear it from Kuroo.”

Akaashi’s shoulders fell, “Bokuto . . .”

“No, sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” Bokuto said, sliding a bit farther down the tree trunk.

“Are you mad at me for not telling you myself?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto shook his head, “I'm not mad.”

“Bokuto . . .”

“Really, Akaashi,” Bokuto insisted, “I’m not mad. Just . . . frustrated that you talked to Kuroo, i guess?”

Akaashi sighed and looped his arm through Bokuto’s. He leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “I didn’t plan who I talked to. It just kind of all spilled out and Kuroo happened to be there.”

Bokuto nodded his head. He knew that already, but he had just imagined that when Akaashi finally opened up to them, that he’d be there to hold him in his arms. The two fell into an easy silence, their fingers entwined as they relaxed in the warm weather.

Akaashi felt himself nodding off when he heard a loud rumbling. He chuckled and looked at Bokuto, “You should have said you were hungry, Bokuto.”

“You looked so peaceful and pretty, I didn’t want to bother you.” Bokuto said, allowing Akaashi to help him to his feet.

“We’re here for a picnic, let’s go see if Kuroo and Tsukishima left us any food.” Akaashi and Bokuto walked back to their picnic blanket hand in hand. They found Tsukishima laying on the blanket, tapping away on his phone with one hand. His other hand was holding Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo had his head resting on Tsukishima’s stomach as he was fast asleep.

“You guys didn’t eat all the food, did you?” Bokuto asked, dropping down on the other side of the blanket, pulling Akaashi down with him.

“We haven’t eaten anything. Kuroo fell asleep before eating.” Tsukishima said with a fond smile for his sleeping boyfriend.

Akaashi grabbed the picnic basket and started rummaging through it. He, Bokuto, and Tsukishima ate as Kuroo slept through it all. They spent another few hours at the lake, just enjoying each others company. Kuroo  even woke up after a bit.

On the car ride home Tsukishima and Kuroo slept hunched against each other in the back seat. Akaashi and Bokuto kept looking at them and smiling at how cute the two of them looked. At the house Tsukishima and Kuro shuffled sleepily into the shower before falling onto the couch to quietly snuggle.

“What are those two so tired from? We weren’t even at the lake that long, and they just sat there and slept.” Akaashi said as he cleaned out the picnic basket.

“Who knows,” Bokuto shrugged and snagged some of the leftover food.

“How are you not full?” Akaashi questioned as he watched Bokuto shovel more food into his mouth, “We ate not even two hours ago.”

“I’m always hungry,” Bokuto said. Akaashi rolled his eyes and Bokuto tackled him. “You know what else I’m hungry for?” Bokuto asked in a low voice that always sent shivers down Akaashi’s back.

“What?” Akaashi whispered back. He could feel himself heating up as Bokuto took his time nuzzling his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“I’m hungry for you.” Bokuto murmured, latching his mouth to Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi gasped when he felt teeth, but didn’t shy away. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto and tilted his head back, giving Bokuto more room. Bokuto eagerly took what was given and pushed Akaashi back until he was leaning against the counter, practically laying on it.

“I’m starved for you,” Bokuto said with a long sigh. He pressed a chaste kiss to Akaashi’s lips and looked at his boyfriend’s amused eyes. “You didn’t let me touch you for a whole week and a half!”

“You’re so dramatic.” Akaashi said.

“Oh?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “Should I stop then?”

Bokuto pulled back from Akaashi, pulling his hands back from where they had snuck past the waistband of Akaashi’s pants. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s wrist before he could fully take his hand out of his pants and stared intensly at his boyfriend. “I said you were dramatic. I didn’t say to stop.”

Bokuto’s eyes grew predator like big and he licked his lips as he slid his hand back into Akaashi’s pants. Akaashi grunted as Bokuto fished around before finding Akaashi’s hardening length. He took his time feeling Akaashi up in his pants, enjoying the way Akaashi’s hips stuttered forward and his grip in Bokuto’s hair tightened. 

“Bokuto, quit messing around.”Akaashi groaned. He bit his lip in an attempt to be quiet. He was sure that Kuroo and Tsukishima were asleep in the living room and he didn't want to wake them.

“I’m just being dramatic.” Bokuto said, looking up at Akaashi. When had he gotten to his knees?

“Ughh,” Akaashi’s head fell back as he felt Bokuto press his mouth to his crotch. Bokuto  _ finally _ unzipped and Akaashi’s pants and pulled his cock free. Akaashi felt like he would explode with the way Bokuto only let his breath tickle him and the way he only just barely caressed it with his hand.

“Bokuto . . .” Akaashi was about to complain again, but his words flew right out of his head when Bokuto swallowed him all down in one go. Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto . . .”

Bokuto bobbed his head, picking up the pace as Akaashi started to shake under him. Akaashi leaned most of his weight on the counter and gripped tight to the back of Bokuto’s head. His whole body was on fire as he looked down at his boyfriend that he was so extremely lucky to have. He didn’t know how he deserved any of this, but there was no way in hell that Akaashi was ever going to let anything, including stupid voices in his head, keep him from completely enjoying his life he had worked so hard for and his boyfriends that he loved with all his heart.

When the two of them were done they took a quick shower before grabbing Tsukishima and Kuroo and climbing into bed. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just got a new laptop!! Hopefully this'll mean i'll be posting more regularly again! 
> 
> <3 <3

Tsukishima was the first to wake. He had such a terrible itch on the back of his thigh. He scratched at it and tried to go back to sleep, but the itch wouldn't go away. As sleep quickly faded Tsukishima became aware of several other itchy spots. Actually he seemed to be itchy all over. He lifted his arm up to look at it in the dim lighting of the bedroom, but saw nothing.

Sleep already gone, Tsukishima sat up and reached across Akaashi and Kuroo to turn the bedside lamp on and grab the book laying next to it. Kuroo woke up momentarily to complain about the light, but he was asleep again before he could even finish his sentence.

As Tsukishima read he absently scratched at his itchy body. Well, as least he tried to read. Next to him Bokuto kept turning in his sleep and kept knocking Tsukishima’s book out of his hands.

Kuroo grumbled in his sleep and Akaashi pushed a pillow at his face to get him to be quiet. Tsukishima put his book down and leaned over Akaashi, “Don't kill him.”

“ ‘m not gonna kill him,” Akaashi mumbled from under the covers, “I’m just trying to get him to stop making noises.”

“Like breathing?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk. 

“And scratching.” Akaashi said, “He's been scratching for hours.”

Tsukishima just chuckled and pulled the pillow from Akaashi's hands. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“For Kuroo to stop moving and making so much noise.”

“I want you two to stop talking so  _ I _ can go back to sleep.” Bokuto said in a sleepy voice from the other end of the bed.

Tsukishima used the pillow he had confiscated from Akaashi to press it to Bokuto’s face. “Use this pillow to block out the sound.”

Bokuto wrestled the pillow from Tsukishima's grip and sat up with a fake pout on his face. “So mean, Tsukki.”

“But you love me.” Tsukishima said, leaning over to kiss Bokuto.

“I'd love you more if you made pancakes.” Bokuto said with a smile.

“Ooh, blueberry pancakes.” Akaashi added.

“With whip cream and strawberries on the top.” Kuroo said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“I thought you were asleep.”

Kuroo yawned, “Who can sleep when someone is trying to suffocate you with your own pillow?”

Tsukishima climbed out of the bed as Kuroo and Akaashi started a pillow fight. He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, scratching where he was still itchy. Tsukishima pulled his sleeve up to inspect his side, where it seemed to itch the most and found nothing but the scratch marks he had left. With a shrug, Tsukishima brushed off the weirdness of it all and started making breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“And I was thinking that it'd be so great for the lions.”

“You mean you were thinking that it'd be so great for Lev.” Kuroo corrected. He bent over and scratched his leg. “You'll really do anything for that guy, huh?”

“That's not true.” Yaku argued. “I honestly do think that bringing in a cub would be great for the lions. The fact that Lev would love the idea has no relevance.”

“Four lions is a lot, even if one is a cub. I really doubt that Daichi would be happy with that.” Kuroo said. Scratching his leg had only made the itch worse, and now his shoulder was itchy again.

“You know Jojo is already pretty old. At his last vet visit the vet said that he probably won't make it another year. This would be a perfect time to introduce a new cub.” Yaku stood his ground and Kuroo had to give him kudos. He always was so passionate about the lions even if he was usually drowning in the paperwork and hardly interacting with them.

“Fine, you talk to Suga and then I’ll talk to Daichi.” Kuroo said, plopping down in his chair. “Man, I have that worst itch ever.”

“Is it bug bites?”

“I don't think so.” Kuroo said. He grabbed the bottom of his pants and rolled it up to inspect his leg. “What the hell?”

“Oh man,” Yaku said, pulling back from where he had been leaning over for a better view, “That looks like a rash from poison ivy.”

“Poison ivy?!” Kuroo quickly jumped out of his chair and started grabbing his things. “I have to go.”

“Why, it's not contagious and we were talking about a new cub!” Yaku called as Kuroo dashed out of the office.

Kuroo tried to take a deep breath and remain calm as he drove home. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that all his boyfriends were home. They were in the kitchen as Tsukishima helped teach Bokuto to cook.

“You're home early,” Akaashi said when he saw Kuroo walk in.

“We have a problem.” Kuroo said in way of greeting.

“Is it more important that Tsukki teaching me how to make soufflés?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo nodded his head, “So, um, yesterday Tsukki and I had sex.”

“You two always have sex.” Akaashi said with a frown, “All of us have sex together because we're boyfriends.”

“Well we had sex outside yesterday, at the lake.” Kuroo said.

“Outside?” Bokuto asked, “Like where anyone could have seen?”

“How did you manage to get Tsukishima to have sex outside?” Akaashi questioned.

“That's beside the point,” Kuroo said with a wave of his hand. He looked at Tsukishima, “Have you been itchy today?”

“Yeah, a little,” Tsukishima said, already seeing where Kuroo was going with this and wondering why he hadn't come to that conclusion earlier.

Akaashi's eyes got big as he realized where Kuroo was going too. “Don't tell me you guys had sex in the grass by those vine covered trees.”

Kuroo scratched his arm and hung his head. “We did.”

“Was there something wrong with the trees?” Bokuto asked, not following.

“How could you guys not have noticed all that poison ivy?!” Akaashi asked, “And you had  _ sex  _ in it?!”

Tsukishima's face went red. He had thought those plants they were in looked familiar, but he had been a bit preoccupied.

“I'm so glad you two took showers when we got home last night.” Akaashi said, pulling off the apron he had on. “Come on, let's get you two to the doctors so we can get the proper medicine.”

“No!” Kuroo and Tsukishima shouted at the same time.

“It's such an embarrassing story, I couldn't tell a doctor.” Kuroo said and Tsukishima nodded in agreement.

“Well maybe you shouldn't have had sex in a bed of poison ivy.” Akaashi said.

“I can't believe you guys had sex in poison ivy.” Bokuto said with a laugh. “Where do you guys itch? Do you guys have any rashes or bumps?”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, completely done with the whole situation. Going to the doctors would be the fastest way out of this mess, but he agreed with Kuroo that that was just really embarrassing. “There's got to be a home remedy about poison ivy.”

“I think that I heard someone say something about an oatmeal bath and baking soda will help,” Akaashi said, a faint smile ghosting his lips. Now that the initial shock and disbelief that he had for his stupid boyfriends was gone, Akaashi could honestly say that this was that funniest thing ever.

“I thought it was  a tomato bath.” Bokuto said with with a frown.

“That's for skunks, idiot,” Tsukishima growled, absently scratching at his arm.

Kuroo hit him, “Stop scratching.“

“Isn't it grapes for skunks?” Bokuto questioned.

“Honestly, where do you even get this information?” Tsukishima demanded as Akaashi tapped at his phone, looking for home remedies.

“Okay, so not an oatmeal bath,” Akaashi said, “But an oatmeal paste should work.”

“We're just supposed to smear oatmeal all over ourselves?” Kuroo asked. 

“Just on the infected areas.” Akaashi said, “Why? Where are you itchy?”

“I'm itchy everywhere!” Kuroo exclaims. “I have a rash on my leg and I think I feel some bumps on my hip and the itching just won't stop!”

“I'm itchy everywhere too,” Tsukishima said quietly.

“So we should just make a bunch of oatmeal and throw it in a tub?” Bokuto asked, “That way it'll cover everything.”

“I don't want oatmeal all over my body.” Kuroo said, “Is there anything else?”

“Apparently rubbing banana peels on you will help soothe the itchiness.” Akaashi said as he scanned an article. “Also we could make a cucumber paste with baking soda.”

“I don't want to soothe the itchiness! I want it gone!” Kuroo cried.

“Calm down, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said as he leaned over Akaashi's shoulder to see what he was reading.

“How can I calm down when I'm this itchy? I've never been this itchy! Why aren't you freaking out, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima ignored Kuroo and pointed at Akaashi's phone, “What about that? A Himalayan salt bath?”

“I guess that could work. You'll have to soak for 20 minutes.”

“A salt bath sounds better than an oatmeal bath.” Kuroo said. “How much salt are we talking?”

“It says to pour a cup of Himalayan salt into a bath of purified water and then soak in it for twenty minutes.” Akaashi said as Bokuto went to the pantry.

“Purified water? Himalayan salt? Are those even things that we could get right now?” Kuroo asked, “I don’t want to go to the store. I just want to get rid of all this itchiness!”

“Bathtub water should be fine, just make it hot,” Bokuto called, “And we have a little bit of Himalayan salt here in the pantry.”

Tsukishima pouted, “I was saving that for other stuff.”

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders and spun him so that they were face to face. How were his boyfriends so calm when he and Tsukishima had sex in poison ivy!? “Do you want fancy salt for food and a rash from poison ivy or do you want to get rid of this horrid itching?”

Tsukishima glowered and knocked Kuroo’s hands off him. “That’s not even enough salt for the bath.”

“How about epson salt?” Bokuto asked, pulling a tub of salt out from the pantry.

Since when did they have all this salt? Kuroo wondered. As he watched Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tsukishima discuss which of the now three salts Bokuto held in his hands would be the best to use.

“Why don’t we just throw it all in the bath?” Kuroo asked, trying his very best not to scratch at his neck which was now currently the itchiest place.

“Too much salt will really dry you out and leave your skin dry.” Tsukishima said.

“But how much is too much?” Bokuto questioned.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later found Kuroo and Tsukishima soaking in a salt bath in the bathroom. Tsukishima had his legs pulled up to his chest on one end of the bathtub as Kuroo spread himself out completely.

“I already feel one hundred times better.” Kuroo said, his head laid back on the edge of the bathtub.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t have waited for your own bath instead of climbing in here with me.” Tsukishima huffed. He smacked Kuroo’s leg away that crept closer to him.

“So salty, Tsukki.” Kuroo murmured as he slipped farther into the water and pressed his foot into Tsukishima’s side. He chuckled, “Now you’re even saltier in this bath.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He pulled his limbs closer together and pushed at Kuroo who was now spread eagle across the entirety of the bath. “Can you not take up all the space?”

“Relax, Tsukki, we blblblblblbl . . .” Kuroo’s words turned to nonsense as Tsukishima pushed him down under the water.

Tsukishima burst out laughing. Kuroo popped out of the water, sending water spraying everywhere as he gasped for air. Kuroo’s hair dripped down in front of his face and Tsukishima flicked at it. “You really need a haircut, Kuroo.”

“And I think you could stand to be a bit saltier!” Kuroo said, grabbing Tsukishima and dunking him into the salt water.

Tsukishima fought back and water sloshed over the side of the tub. Tsukishima took full advantage of his long limbs to keep Kuroo from dunking him a second time. Kuroo shrieked like a child when Tsukishima stood up and shoved him back under the water.

The bathroom door burst open and Akaashi and Bokuto came in with worried faces to find Tsukishima practically sitting on Kuroo as Kuroo floundered for air. Bokuto laughed and Akaashi just shook his head. “Weren’t you the one getting after me for trying to kill Kuroo this morning?”

“Yes, but I changed my mind. He can stop breathing. He got me poison ivy.” Tsukishima said calmly.

Kuroo resurfaced with a gasp, “You’re acting like it was my fault. It was your idea to have sex outside in the first place!”

“You could have pointed out all the poison ivy.” Tsukishima said, splashing water as his boyfriend.

“ _ You _ could have pointed out all the poison ivy.” Kuroo said, splashing just as much water back.

“You two need to grow up and learn to have sex in more appropriate places.” Akaashi said. “Also, it’s been twenty minutes, you can get out if you want.”

Bokuto followed Akaashi out of the bathroom as Kuroo and Tsukishima climbed out. Kuroo caught the towel Tsukishima tossed to him, “That is definitely going to be the last time I go along with one of your sex fantasies.”

Tsukishima snorted. “I’d hardly call that a fantasy; more like a . . . curiosity.”

“Whatever,” Kuroo said with a laugh, “I don’t want anything to do with any more ‘curiosities’”

Tsukishima leaned close to Kuroo and whispered in his ear, “Even if my curiosity involves handcuffs?”

Before Kuroo could answer Tsukishima had left the bathroom to find something to eat.


	43. Chapter 43

Tsukishima leaned against the arch by the entrance gate of the zoo, waiting on Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi kept themselves busy talking about the latest book the two of them were reading. Tsukishima liked to think that they were like a book club and a literature class combined with the way that they practically tore books apart analyzing them.

“But he has no motive to do that!” Bokuto argued and Akaashi let out a huff.

“He has every motive there could possible be. His mother was killed, he had no semblance of a childhood, his brother was taken from him,” Akaashi said, ticking each thing off on his hand. 

“Those are character developments, not motivation for his actions.” Bokuto scoffed. “Don’t you remember chapter seventeen?”

“Of course I remember chap--”

“Guess what!!” 

Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s conversation was interrupted as Kuroo came barrelling at them from around the corner. Tsukishima stepped out of Kuroo’s path as he failed to stop in time.

“Guess what, guys.” Kuroo said, the biggest smile on his face.

“Daichi finally decided to fire you.” Akaashi guessed.

“You’re going to get a haircut.” Tsukishima said.

“We’re getting a kitten!” Bokuto exclaimed.

His boyfriends’ guesses flew right over his head as Kuroo blurted, “Kenma’s coming back from France!”

“He’s your childhood friend, right?” Bokuto asked.

“Kenma’s coming!” Kuroo shouted, grabbing Tsukishima, who, unfortunately for Tsukishima, was closest. Kuroo practically lifted his boyfriend off the ground, the whole time shouting. “I told him he can stay with us! I’m going to take him all over the place and we’ll all go out for dinner!”

“Yes,” Akaashi said in answer to Bokuto’s question. “Kuroo and Kenma lived on the same street when they were little and grew up together.”

Bokuto and Akaashi headed to the car, leaving poor Tsukishima to deal with the overexcited Kuroo. “How long has it been since they last saw each other?”

“They video chat all the time, but Kenma’s been in France since the end of college, so about five years now.”

“Kenma’s coming!” Kuroo shouted, launching himself onto Bokuto as he opened the car door. They both went tumbling onto the seats and Tsukishima smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. “I’m so excited!”

“We noticed,” Bokuto said with a laugh.

“Kenma loves the zoo, I’m going to take him to the zoo, and then we are going to see that new monster movie that’s coming out next week, and then . . .” Kuroo talked a mile a minute, his boyfriends unable to keep up as he quickly mapped out each and every second of Kenma’s stay with them.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto tried his best to keep up with Kuroo as he rushed down the aisles, too excited for a grocery trip. “Kuroo, slow down.”

Kuroo stopped abruptly and grabbed something off the shelf before carrying on as if he hadn’t even heard Bokuto. Bokuto sighed and rushed to keep up with his boyfriend. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to fill the cart and the two of them ended up in line. Bokuto dropped in a few thing he had picked up and peered at what Kuroo had picked.

“This all looks real random.” Bokuto commented. “Usually when you do the groceries you have a little more organization.” Bokuto reached into the cart, carefully picking through various items, “What’s this? None of us eat these. I don’t even know how to pronounce that. Is this one foreign?”

Kuroo swatted Bokuto’s hands away as he started pulling everything from the cart to check out. “I’m getting a little of everything Kenma likes. I don’t know if he still eats some of this stuff, but I want him to be comfortable.”

“That’s sweet,” Bokuto said seriously. “He’s like a brother to you, huh?”

“More than that.” Kuroo said with a smile, “He probably knows me best.”

“What’s he like?” Bokuto asked as they were checked out.

Kuroo chuckled, thinking about his best friend. “He’s such a dork, but really smart, like insanely smart, but unwilling to actually apply himself. We actually played volleyball together. He’s obsessed with videogames; says that they’re so much better than what real life has to offer. He can be the nicest person if he likes you or your worst nightmare if you cross him.”

“Sounds a bit intimidating.” Bokuto muttered as he and Kuroo headed for the car. Having never actually seeing Kenma despite all of Kuroo’s calls and video chats, Bokuto got a mental image of a big guy as tall as Tsukishima with twice as many muscles.

Kuroo laughed, “Nah, Kenma’s cool. You’ll like him.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“I can’t wait for you to meet him either.” Kuroo said, leaning over to kiss Bokuto as they filled the trunk of their car.

“He’s coming in next week, right?”

“Yep.” Kuroo replied. He didn’t think he could possibly wait that long.

“You got the day off to pick him up?” Bokuto asked, sounding oddly like Tsukishima.

“Of course. You got the evening off to have dinner, right?”

“Of course.” Bokuto watched as ducks flew towards the falling sun out his window, “Does he know about us?”

“You mean the fact that we’re all dating? Yeah, he knows.” Kuroo said. “I tell Kenma everything.”

“Oh, so he must know some really embarrassing things about you, then.” Bokuto said, a sly smile gracing his face.

Kuroo  sat up straighter in the driver’s seat, “I don’t have any embarrassing stories.”

“Ohoho?”

“Ohoho.”

Bokuto and Kuroo burst out laughing as they pulled into the driveway next to where Yamaguchi’s motorcycle was parked.

“Do you think Yamaguchi would teach me to ride a bike if I asked?” Bokuto asked as they unloaded the car.

“Yes, but Tsukishima would kill you.”

Bokuto grinned, “But I bet I’d look crazy hot in leather in boots.”

Kuroo tried to send off a snide remark, but his mind was suddenly filled with the mental image of Bokuto in tight leather pants like the ones Yamaguchi always wore, and a fitted tee and a leather jacket. Kuroo could just imaging the way Bokuto would always wear his hair down instead of spiked up due to having to wear a helmet and he hair flopping into his face when he would pull the helmet off.

Bokuto walked into the house with a smug smile on his face, fully aware of what Kuroo was thinking about. Yachi was the first to spot the two of them and she jumped up to help them grab all the groceries.

“Hey, guys.” Yamaguchi greeted. “I was just stopping by to show Tsukki my new tattoo.”

“I didn’t know you had tattoos.” Bokuto said, making his way to Yamaguchi’s side. “Can I see too?”

“It’s his first tattoo.” Yachi said. “He had me hold his hand the whole time.”

Tsukishima smirked. “I bet it’s a small tattoo, like those little ones people get on the inside of their wrists.”

Yachi laughed, “He almost got a small on on the inside of his wrist, but I convinced him otherwise.”

“Yes, yes, Yachi, you convince me to do so much.” Yamaguchi said, pulling his leather jacket off. 

“Whatever size it is I bet it’s cheesey.” Tsukishima teased as Yachi nodded and Yamaguchi paused at pulling his shirt off.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, Tsukki, I won’t show you.” Yamaguchi said.

“He’ll play nice,” Akaashi said, curious of the tattoo.

“Ha! Tsukki play nice?” Kuroo scoffed.

Yamaguchi laughed too, but proceeded to take his shirt off. “They’re big,” Was all Tsukishima could think to say as they all stared at the two large crows that were flying over Yamaguchi’s chest, straight over his heart.

“Did it hurt? That looks like a lot of ink.” Bokuto said.

“Yeah, it hurt, but it was worth it.” Yamaguchi said. He pointed to the crow who’s wings were spread wide as if it were slowly gliding by, “That’s one’s you, Tsukki.”

“What?” Tsukishima said, looking at his best friend.

“That’s you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi repeated before pointing at the other crow that had its wings tucked close to its body for maximum speed as it flew. “And this one’s Yachi. You guys showed me how to fly and do what I want with my life and I wanted to be reminded of that all the time.”

“Cheesy, huh?” Yachi asked.

“Yeah, cheesy.” Tsukishima said quietly.

Yamaguchi laughed, “You’re face is funny, Tsukki. You can tell me if you like it even though I know you don’t much care for tattoos.”

“I like it.” Tsukishima said with a smile. 

“It’s so cool, Yamaguchi!” Bokuto shouted, leaning closer to get a better look.

“Very cool.” Kuroo agreed.

“Maybe we should all get matching tattoos.” Bokuto suggested.

“As if,” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms, “I don’t want a tattoo, and neither does Akaashi, right, Akaashi?”

“Actually, I’d love to get a tattoo.” Akaashi said, his eyes still glued to Yamaguchi’s chest.

“You've never wanted a tattoo before, though.” Tsukishima commented. 

“I've been thinking that I might want one. Maybe a small one.”

“Whoo! Tattoos for everyone!” Bokuto shouted, throwing his arms over Akaashi's and Kuroo's shoulders. 

The three of them started throwing out ideas for different tattoos and Yachi and Yamaguchi joined in easily. Tsukishima even ended up joining in, if only to make sure his boyfriends knew when they had a bad idea.


	44. Chapter 44

Sometime in the middle of the night Kuroo woke up to find that there was a body missing from the bed. He was planning on just going back to sleep, assuming that whoever was gone was just in the bathroom, but something banged in the kitchen and Kuroo reluctantly climbed out of bed. He shuffled down the hall and to the kitchen to find Bokuto eating and walking in a circle.

“Bo? What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, his voice still full of sleep.

“Ohhh my Gooood,” Bokuto said, focusing his gaze on Kuroo, “You have to try these brownies, Kuroooo.”

“Are you okay?”

Bokuto ignored Kuroo’s question and held out a container of brownies, “They had Tsukki’s name on them, but he can share.”

Kuroo reluctantly took the offered container from Bokuto’s unsteady hands. Kuroo remembered all too well the last time he took something with Tsukki’s name on it. They had been Tsukki’s favorite homemade cookies from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had practically ripped Kuroo’s head off. These brownies must also have been left by Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki will get mad if he finds out you’ve eaten his brownies.” Kuroo said. The brownies  _ did  _ look good, though.

“They are sooo amazing.” Bokuto said, “I don’t know what’s in them, but I feel so good right now.”

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked again. Bokuto was swaying a bit with a slight smile on his face.

“ ‘m okay. I feel relaxed.” Bokuto whispered. “And a little tired. Try the brownies.”

Kuroo, chalking Bokuto’s strange behavior to sleepiness and it being the middle of the night, peered into the container and weighed his options. On one hand he could hand Bokuto back the brownies and go back to bed and not be killed by Tsukishima. On the other hand he could eat the delicious looking brownies, to hell with Tsukki’s reactions.

“Try them, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, pressing himself into Kuroo’s personal space. “Babe, they’re so good.”

Kuroo laughed as Bokuto tried to shove a brownie into his mouth. Bokuto laughed too as he managed to get Kuroo to open his mouth wide enough for the brownie. Kuroo let Bokuto feed him. The brownies were actually really good, just like Bokuto had said. They melted in Kuroo’s mouth and they were like a bite of chocolatey heaven.

“Oh wow,” Kuroo said, reaching for another brownie. “These are amazing.”

“I told you.” Bokuto said with a laugh, pressing his finger close to Kuroo’s face.

“ ‘amaguchi made these?” Kuroo asked, his mouth full of brownies.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said. 

“So good.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement and moved around the kitchen, “I’m really hungry now.” he said, his stomach rumbling in agreement. 

Kuroo placed the now empty container on the counter and went to help Bokuto rummage for food. The two of them ended up with chips and pickles and cookies spread out on the kitchen table. Kuroo munched on the crackers as Bokuto ate a pickle in the chair next to him.

“Hey, Babe.” Bokuto said around his pickle.

“Mm?”

“You’re hot.” Bokuto said matter fact like.

Kuroo giggled, spewing crackers all over the table. “I am?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, his lips turning up from Kuroo’s laughter. “Why are you laughing about that? I’m being serious.”

“I’m not laughing,” Kuroo said, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“You too are laughing!” Bokuto exclaimed. He grabbed at Kuroo’s arm and tugged so that he could show the world that Kuroo was laughing behind his hand.

“I promise!” Kuroo cried with a laugh. 

Bokuto kept pulling and soon Kuroo was crashing into him, crackers going everywhere and the two of them ending up on the floor in a fit of giggles. Bokuto leaned on Kuroo and laughed into his neck. They stayed on the floor as their laughter slowly subsided.

Kuroo felt his eyes slipping shut, his whole body relaxed. Bokuto felt his own eyes slipping. He pressed his lips against the base of Kuroo’s neck and murmured. “You’re really hot, Babe.”

Bokuto felt Kuroo’s quiet laugh rumble through his body and he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

“Bo, that tickles.” Kuroo whispered, but despite his words, Kuroo carded his hands through Bokuto’s hair and held him in place.

Bokuto kept on kissing and sucking, his whole body turning towards Kuroo. He wound his arms around his boyfriend and threw a leg over Kuroo’s lap to pull him even closer.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked between breathy laughs. Bokuto mumbled something against his neck and Kuroo shivered under his boyfriend’s mouth. He lightly pushed at Bokuto’s shoulder. “Bo, that tickles.” He complained weakly.

Even as Kuroo whined about Bokuto, his hands kept Bokuto’s head firmly pressed against him. Bokuto used his leg he had over Kuroo’s lap to pull his boyfriend close until Bokuto was practically sitting on top of him. He moved his mouth upwards to meet Kuroo’s and what little whining and complaining Kuroo had melted into moans and groans as he was quickly turned on.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo murmured against Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto pulled back enough to stare half lidded at Kuroo, “Yeah, Kuroo?”

Kuroo leaned forward to capture Bokuto’s lips before saying, “You taste like brownies.”

Bokuto blinked before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Kuroo laughed too as he tugged at Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto allowed himself to be stripped and the two giggled and kissed on the kitchen floor as clothes came off. Kuroo ran his hands over Bokuto’s toned body. He felt light and happy, almost like when he and Kenma used to get high years ago. He wondered briefly if those brownies were actually pot brownies, but Bokuto soon distracted him as he pushed him down onto his back.

Kuroo could feel Bokuto through their underwear. He could also feel that Bokuto was moving slower now, as if he were tired. 

“Kuroo, I love you.” Bokuto whispered, nibbling at Kuroo’s ear.

“I love you too, Babe,” Kuroo murmured. He could feel his own eyes growing heavy, but he fought sleep as he moved his body with his boyfriend’s. He slowly moved his hips up and against Bokuto’s, seeking out friction. Bokuto moaned and laid his whole body on Kuroo, reveling in the pleasure that coursed through him. 

Bokuto was heavy on top of Kuroo as Kuroo held Bokuto close and wiggled under him. Kuroo had his eyes shut and he could feel sleep trying its best to pull him in. Bokuto let out a little snort and Kuroo’s eyes shot open. He looked at his boyfriend laying on top of him to find that Bokuto had fallen asleep. Kuroo laughed and let his eyes fall closed, giving into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi woke up curled close to Tsukishima’s chest. He blinked blearily around. The sun streamed in from the window to reveal that it was just the two of them in the bedroom. Akaashi yawned and pulled himself out of bed. Hopefully Kuroo and Bokuto had already made coffee and breakfast.

Akaashi stumbled down the hall, his eyes still half closed. He blindly walked into the kitchen and immediately tripped and fell, narrowly missing the cabinets with his head. Akaashi rubbed his arm that had broken his fall and looked for what he had tripped on. 

In the middle of the kitchen floor was Kuroo and Bokuto. The two were stirring now, having been tripped over, but it was obvious that they had been asleep just moments ago.

“What the hell are you two doing sleeping on the floor?” Akaashi demanded as he got back to his feet.

“We fell asleep,” Kuroo said as he carefully got up. He felt a little sore after sleeping on the hard floor for several hours.

“Obviously,” Akaashi said with an eyeroll. “But  _ why _ were you two asleep on the kitchen floor?”

“We ate some brownies then got tired and fell asleep.” Bokuto said with a yawn.

“And you two couldn’t have been bothered to move to the bed or the couch? You two will probably be stiff today.” Akaashi chastised. “Wait, did you say you ate brownies? Where they the ones on the counter?”

“Yeah?”

“You idiots! Those were pot brownies!” Akaashi looked at the counter to find the container that had been filled with brownies yesterday empty. “You ate them all?”

“Pot brownies!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I’ve never had pot brownies before!”

“That explains a lot.” Kuroo said, resting his head on the table.

“Isn’t pot illegal? Are we going to go to jail?” Bokuto cried. “I don’t want to go to jail!”

“Calm down, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, holding his hand out for Bokuto so that he could get up off the kitchen floor. “You aren’t going to jail.”

“But what if the police find out?”

“We ate all the evidence.” Kuroo said, effectively calming Bokuto down a bit. “Akaashi, why did Tsukki even have pot brownies. He always went ballistic when I got high in college.”

“You’ve been high before?!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, but just in high school and college.  Didn’t do it very often, but Kenma and I used to when we were stressed. Akaashi even joined us several times.”

Bokuto stared in disbelief. He would have never thought Kuroo to do something like that. And Akaashi too!

“I remember that.” Akaashi said, a small smile on his lips. “Tsukishima would really chew us out when he found us. Yachi made these brownies. She said Tsukishima needed to relax some more and something about a stick up his butt.”

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed as Tsukishima came down the hall with his glasses perched on top of his head.

“What’s so funny?” Tsukishima asked as Akaashi picked up the empty brownie container and threw it in the sink. Tsukishima pulled his glasses down, “Why was that container empty? Those are the brownies Yachi left yesterday.”

“Yeah, I threw them out.” Akaashi lied smoothly. Tsukishima could always tell when he was lying, but Akaashi was hoping that Tsukishima was still asleep enough to not catch on.

Bokuto and Kuroo stayed quiet as they all waited for what Tsukishima would say next. Tsukishima looked around at them, but just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the coffee maker. 

Bokuto felt like he had just gotten away with something major. Akaashi and Kuroo were grinning from ear to ear, never before able to pull something over Tsukishima’s head like that. Tsukishima, still in the process of waking up, ignored his too lively boyfriends and ghosted around the kitchen, not really sure if he was looking for food to cook or looking for food his boyfriends might have out already.

Kuroo took his sleepy boyfriend’s arm and led him to the table as Akaashi moved to make breakfast. Bokuto got up to help him and the four fell into their usual morning routine that Bokuto loved so much. He loved all the familiarity of it all and the loving looks that were always passed around the kitchen table and the simple kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone mention these two getting high and having a little sexy time? Not alot of sexy time, but i promise more in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, Kenma's coming soon!
> 
> <3 <3


	45. Chapter 45

Kuroo was starting to drive his boyfriends up the wall. Kenma was arriving in tomorrow and Kuroo was worse than Tsukishima was during spring cleaning. He was obsessively cleaning and rearranging everything, every time saying something like, “I think Kenma would like it better this way.” Or “Kenma always thought I was a slob, I’ll show him.”

Akaashi and Bokuto were hiding out on the back porch as Kuroo cleaned the house for what had to be the umpteenth time. The back door creaked open and the two went still, afraid that Kuroo would try and drag them back inside to clean, but it was just Tsukishima.

“Are you guys hiding from Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Akaashi gave him a sheepish look and Bokuto nodded seriously. “He’s gone crazy. We tried helping him clean, but he’s not satisfied with our cleaning and I’m pretty sure he’s already cleaned everything in the house. Twice.”

Tsukishima chuckled and plopped down on the patio swing between his boyfriends. “In Kuroo’s defense, you two really do suck at cleaning.”

“That’s mean, Tsukki,”  Bokuto huffed.

Tsukishima threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s as a means of letting him know he was just kidding. “But seriously, I agree with you. I get he hasn’t seen Kenma in over five years, but I’m pretty sure Kenma won’t judge him on the cleanliness of the house. If I remember right, Kenma’s place was the one always pretty messy and Kuroo was the one always cleaning up after him.”

Bokuto’s mind’s eye came up with his mental image of Kenma, a big guy with an angry looking face, hanging around, watching sports as poor Kuroo scurried around his place cleaning up forgotten trash and discarded clothes.

“Guys,” Bokuto said, his boyfriends turning to look at him, “I’m kind of nervous to meet Kenma.”

“Why?” AKaashi asked.

“Well, Kuroo said he can be like your worse nightmare if you cross him. And he used to play volleyball so he’s got to be pretty big.” Bokuto said, his mind running a mile a minute as his imagination took what little he knew of Kenma and built a picture from that. “What if he doesn’t like me? Kuroo said he’s super smart. What if he thinks I’m dumb?!”

Akaashi chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about, Bokuto. Kenma is a cool guy.”

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Bokuto asked, wringing his hands.

“He might think you’re too loud.” Tsukishima said honestly. Akaashi hit his shoulder and nodded to where Bokuto was silently freaking out. “But,” Tsukishima added, “He’ll probably find your sense of humor . . . unique.”

Akaashi gave Tsukishima a disbelieving look, who only shrugged back. Tsukishima wasn’t about to lie to Bokuto only to have him find out tomorrow when Kenma got here that he had been lying.

“Unique,” Bokuto contemplated. 

Akaashi and Tsukishima sat silently as Bokuto decided whether or not unique was a good thing. Akaashi was ready to snap at Tsukishima for making Bokuto feel bad, but Bokuto nodded before he could do anything. “Okay, I can deal with Kenma thinking that. At least until he meets me and finds that I’m the best boyfriend ever!”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to challenge that he, was in fact, the best boyfriend, not Bokuto, when the back door opened and Kuroo peaked his head out.

“What are you guys all doing out here? I’ve finished cleaning.”

Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Bokuto got up and headed back inside. The house smelled amazing and every surface seemed to sparkle. “Wow, Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I’ve never seen any place so clean!”

Tsukishima and Akaashi nodded in agreement and Kuroo shuffled up behind Akaashi and rested his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist. “I think everything is as clean as it’s going to get and I think I’m all out of energy now.”

“Of course you are.” Akaashi said, leaning into the comforting touch of his boyfreind. “I know I would be.”

Tsukishima wandered through the house, just flat out amazed at how clean the whole place was. It was cleaner than when they had first moved in. “You do know Kenma won’t even really care that the place is clean, right?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “He might not and he might care. We’ll just have to see. I’d rather him marvel at the cleanliness than scoff at how dirty the place is.”

“This place never gets that dirty thanks to Tsukki,” Bokuto said, moving to the pantry for a snack. 

A comfortable silence filled the house as the smell of lavender floated all around them. Tsukishima settled down on the couch to watch TV as Bokuto found his snack and joined him. Kuroo stayed rooted in his spot, leaning on Akaashi who was leaning forward on the counter and tapping away on his phone, not in the least minding the warmth that came from Kuroo as the two stood there pressed against each other.

Kuroo rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder and mindlessly watched his boyfriend surf the web, his eyes slowly slipping shut. He lightly let his fingers rub slow circles where they rested on Akaashi’s stomach. He turned his head slightly so he could kiss Akaashi’s ticklish spot right behind his ear.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi gasped, making Bokuto turn to look at them. Because of the counter he could only see Akaashi frowning at Kuroo having his face buried in his neck. Bokuto turned back to the TV, unconcerned about the two. What Bokuto failed to see was behind the counter Kuroo’s hand was had slipped from Akaashi’s waist to slip into Akaashi’s pants. 

Akaashi frowned at how Kuroo had taken him by surprise. He could practically feel the smirk against his neck as Kuroo’s mouth grew more persistent and his hand moved more forcefully over his growing erection. Akaashi bit his lip as he felt teeth graze his skin.

“Akaashi . . .” Kuroo moaned almost silently.

“I thought you were all out of energy.” Akaashi whispered.

Kuroo just moaned against his skin used his grip on Akaashi’s crotch to pull him backwards so that their hips pressed against each other. Akaashi’s mouth went slack around the snarky comment that had been forming on his lips. He lost hold of his phone as Kuroo grinded against him from behind and he faintly heard it hit the counter.

“Akaashi . . .” Kuroo moaned against. Akaashi turned his head so that their mouths could meet.

“Bedroom,” Akaashi murmured against Kuroo’s mouth. “Now.”

Kuroo nodded and kissed Akaashi passionately before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen.

“Tsukishima, Bokuto,” Akaashi called as they rushed past the living room. 

The two looked up from their spot on the couch as Kuroo spun Akaashi so he could press him against the nearest wall and kiss him again. Akaashi kissed him back and slid out from between him and the wall, coaxing him closer to the bedroom.

As Kuroo an Akaashi made their way slowly to the room the TV was shut off and Tsukishima and Bokuto were suddenly by their sides. The four of them took turns pressing each other against the walls. Their hands roamed freely and soon it was hard for them to tell whose lips were who’s as they tumbled through their bedroom door and fell back onto the bed.

Akaashi looked up just in time to see Kuroo and Bokuto grab each other as if their lifes depended on it. Clothes were quickly lost as they grew handsy. Tsukishima straddled Akaashi, blocking his view. He was about to complain, but Tsukishima didn’t give him the chance. He pressed his mouth to Akaashi’s and stripped him, leaving him shivering under his boyfriend’s touch.

Akaashi let out a wanton moan under Tsukishima, distracting Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi was always a sight for sore eyes and today was no different. Bokuto’s breath was taken back at the way his body arched off the bed as Tsukishima held his hands above his head, stretching his body out. Akaashi whined when Tsukishima pulled back and his eye’s, pupils blown wide, moved to settle on Kuroo and Bokuto watching from the end of the bed.

Akaashi pulled a hand from Tsukishima’s grasp and held it out for his boyfriends. The two moved until they were hovering over Akaashi too. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Kuroo said as he let a hand run down the side of Akaashi’s torso.

Bokuto nodded in agreement and reached for Akaashi’s face. Akaashi grinned at his boyfriends, his cheeks flushing from the attention.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, their lips centimeters apart.

“Hmm?” Akaashi humed.

“Can I fuck you?” Their lips brushed, leaving Akaashi aching for more contact.

Akaashi stared up at Bokuto through half lidded eyes and nodded. Bokuto surged forward and their lips crashed together. Akaashi’s body heated up as his and Bokuto’s bodies started to move together in a dance they both loved so much. Akaashi could feel Tsukishima and Kuroo next to him, touching him, caressing his body. He was hardly ever the center of attention and he was fine with that, but Akaashi felt his body reacting as Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima focused all their attention on him.

Hands. 

There were hands everywhere. 

Bokuto’s hands were in his hair as he and Akaashi made out. Kuroo’s hands threaded through Akaashi’s as he talked about how much he loved him. How much he loved all of them. Tsukishima’s hands kneaded into the flesh of his thigh as he kissed at Akaashi’s body and scars. Akaashi shivered, still not used to his boyfriends actually giving his scars attention. The painful memories were slowly being swallowed by the memories of sweet kisses.

Akaashi’s body was so hot as Bokuto let his hands slide down Akaashi’s body. Cool lube pressed against Akaashi’s entrance and he opened his mouth with a gasp. Kuroo was quick to take over Bokuto’s spot and make out with Akaashi, breathing in every little gasp and stuttering breath he let out as Bokuto worked on opening him up.

Tsukishima held a hand over Akaashi’s abdomen and watched as Akaashi’s body rose and fell with each breath. With his other hand he reached for Akaashi’s cock, smirking at the shuddering breath he took at Tsukishima’s touch.

Akaashi’s eyes wanted to fall shut with how overwhelming everything was. He wasn’t used to this much sensory overload, but he fought to keep his eyes open as his boyfriends moved in and out of his line of vision. He gripped tight to Kuroo’s arms as they kissed, then he was holding Tsukishima’s face as the blond whispered how much he loved him. He grasped at the sheets as he felt Bokuto’s dick press up against him and suddenly it was Bokuto in his face with his dopey smile that always made Akaashi’s stomach flip.

He spread his legs wider as Bokuto started to shallowly thrust into him. He was still so tight even after Bokuto taking his time to open him up. Akaashi gasped as his whole world caved until it consisted of only him and his three boyfriends. Bokuto slowly started to speed up as Tsukishima worked Akaashi over and Kuroo pressed close to Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi’s whole body was tingling. He couldn’t find one thing to focus on. He grabbed the arm nearest his hand and moaned aloud. Kuroo whispered in his ear as he saw stars behind his eyes. His body shuttered as he felt his orgasm building. Bokuto called his name and twisted his hips for a new angle, thrusting straight up into Akaashi’s sweet spot.

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out and Tsukishima surged forward to press their mouths together. Akaashi was shaking as his orgasm began to rock through him. Tsukishima kept his hand firmly on Akaashi, pumping him through it. He and Kuroo took turns kissing him as Bokuto’s own hips stuttered as he worked through his own orgasm.

 

* * *

 

“I wish I had been in Bokuto’s place.” Kuroo said, nuzzling his face next to Akaashi’s ear.

“I don’t know, Babe, you got to kiss Akaashi.” Bokuto said, his arms wrapped securely around Kuroo’s chest.

“Next time you can be right there next to Bokuto.” Akaashi whispered. Kuroo lifted his head to look at Akaashi, not comprehending. Akaashi, thankful that the room was dark, clarified. “I want you in me too, Kuroo, at the same time as Bokuto.”

“I didn’t know you were into that.” Tsukishima murmured. Akaashi sighed at the way he could feel Tsukishima talking from where he was resting his head on his chest.

“I was just remember that one night forever ago when you and Kuroo were inside Bokuto.” Akaashi said quietly.

“Mmm,” Bokuto moaned. “I remember that. God, that was amazing.”

“Mhmm,” Kuroo hummed in agreement.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima said, his voice already fading as sleep started to take over them all. “Next time we’ll give it a try.”

“Yeah, next time.” Akaashi said as he fell asleep, his boyfriends holding him tight, making him feel safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, that was real nice :D haven't had all three of them at it in a while


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goooood!! i can't believe i haven't posted for a month! I am sooo sorry. I have been crazy busy and so much has been happening and I've had such terrible writers block! 
> 
> so heres a short new chapter and fingers crossed that i'm back for good this time!
> 
> You guys are the best if you're still reading, thanks for sticking around

“Do you think Kenma will be too tired to swing by the zoo and say hi to the others?” Kuroo asked, bouncing his leg as he tried to sit still by the baggage claim area.

“Maybe, the flight’s long.” Bokuto replied. He had taken the day off to collect Kenma from the airport with Kuroo. It had been Akaashi’s idea. Something about “Kuroo being so excited that he’ll end up driving them into a ditch before even leaving the airport parking lot.”

“I don’t want to wait till tomorrow for Kenma to meet my boyfriends!” Kuroo whined. “I don’t know how long he’s going to be here and I want him to see everything.”

“Kenma already knows Akaashi and Tsukki.” Bokuto pointed out. “I’m the only one who hasn’t met him.”

“Yes, but Kenma hasn’t seen them since college. And! I never actually introduced them to Kenma as my boyfriends.” Kuroo jumped out of the chair he’d been sitting in and started pacing. “Shouldn’t he have landed by now?”

Bokuto watched with an amused look as Kuroo anxiously paced back and forth. He’d never seen Kuroo this worked up and anxious about something. The two waited another twenty minutes before they heard a lady over the PA annouce that Kenma’s plane was now unloading. 

Kuroo turned his entire attention to where the passengers would came in from, waiting for his best friend. Bokuto stood a bit behind him, his mental image of Kenma still a little terrifying to him. He watched as people started coming their way. Bokuto tried to guess which of the many big scary looking guys could be Kenma.

“Kenma!” Kuroo called as the last of the people shuffled out. A short, young looking guy with blond hair looked up at the sound of Kuroo’s voice and a huge smile broke across his face. Kuroo rushed forward and practically swept the kid off his feet. The blond guy was small enough that Kuroo’s hug practically engulfed him.

Bokuto’s mind ran a million miles a minute as his entire image of Kenma was broken down and recreated. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting when he finally saw Kenma, but it had definitely not been a skinny guy that looked like he was fresh out of college.

“Kenma, this is Bokuto.” Kuroo said, bringing Bokuto back to the real world. 

“The new boyfriend.” Kenma said with a nod, his voice low with a slight French accent, probably from the years he’d spent there.

Bokuto threw an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, Kuroo’s excitement catching on, “It’s so great to meet you!”

“Yeah,” Kenma said unenthusiastically. He muttered something in French and Kuroo laughed.

“Kenma likes your energy.” Kuroo said to Bokuto with a smile.

Bokuto beamed. Kenma liked his energy. He could work with that. As the three of them left the airport Bokuto tried his best to start conversations with Kenma, but the guy was pretty quiet and not so interested in conversation. Kuroo listened to Bokuto talk, giving him his full attention like always. He enthusiastically added things in, effortlessly pulling more than three words from Kenma as they drove.

Kenma was very different than what Bokuto thought Kuroo’s best friend would be like. For one think, he was quiet whereas Kuroo was loud and could easily fill a room with his voice. For another thing, Kuroo lived off of people interacting with him and bouncing jokes off of him, but Kenma did none of that.

The three of them drove to the zoo. It didn’t take much convincing on Kuroo’s part since Kenma seemed pretty excited about going there. Or, at least, Bokuto assumed that was excitement. He was finding it extremely difficult to get a read on the guy.

“Have you been to this zoo before?” Bokuto asked as they got out of the car.

“Yeah,” Kenma replied, pulling his phone out to snap a few pictures.

“Oooh, do you like taking photos?” Bokuto asked, leaning over Kenma’s shoulder to see what he was taking a picture of.

“Yeah.” Kenma said as he snapped a candid shot of Kuroo with his back to the two of them.

“Do you post them online? Can I friend you?” Bokuto hovered around Kenma and Kuroo chuckled at his boyfriend.

“I’m not posting them.” Kenma said as he posted a picture and then took another to post online.

Bokuto exclaimed in outrage at Kenma lying to his face and Kuroo chuckled again, glad to have his best friend back.

“Kuroo,” Kenma called as they entered the zoo. It was mostly empty since the sun was already starting to set and the zoo would be closing soon. Bokuto watched Kenma and Kuroo talk rapidly in French as they walked. Kuroo leaned close to Kenma to hear his soft voice and Kenma would tug at Kuroo to get his attention. They were very close and it was making Bokuto feel weird.

“Kenma’s here!” Kuroo announced, throwing the chains at the entrance of the owl exhibit open.

Several people gave Kuroo a strange look, but said nothing as Kuroo grabbed Kenma by his wrist and dragged him across the exhibit to where Akaashi was helping a little girl pet an owl. The owl hooted excitedly when it saw Kuroo and Bokuto, but stayed still for the little girl.

At the sound of the owl Kenma drew closer. Akaashi smiled in greeting as he talked to the little girl about the owl on his arm. Bokuto watched Kenma become focused as Akaashi droned on about where the owl usually lived and what his favorite snack was. When the little girl finally decided to leave he held his arm out towards Kenma.

“Did you want to pet him?” Akaashi asked, a fond smile on his face.

“Could I hold him?” Kenma asked, already handing his phone over for Kuroo to hold.

“Do I get a hello first?” Akaashi asked with a smile.

Kenma grinned back, “Hi, Akaashi, it’s good to see you. Can I hold your owl?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and nodded. Kuroo grabbed the spare handling glove and showed Kenma how to put it on and talked him through everything as Akaashi moved the owl onto his arm.

Akaashi moved out of Kuroo’s way and watched with Bokuto as Kenma and Kuroo chatted. Kenma’s face had lit up more than Bokuto had seen all day and Kuroo looked beyond happy. If Bokuto had to think about it, he’d say that he’d never seen Kuroo look this elated and happy.

“First impression of Kenma?” AKaashi asked, bumping his shoulder against Bokuto.

Bokuto chewed his lip. “He’s almost the exact opposite of Kuroo.”

“Yeah, he really is.” Akaashi agreed. “But once you get to know Kenma he’s pretty funny and such a great guy.”

“He and Kuroo are real close, huh?” Bokuto asked, that weird feeling coming back as Kuroo casually rested his hand on Kenma’s back and Kenma leaned closer to him.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said softly. He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s arm and waited for him to look at him. “You see it, huh?”

Bokuto frowned and nodded, “They almost look and act like a couple and I’ve only seen them for an hour.”

“That’s because in high school they were a couple.” Akaashi said in a hushed voice.

“What?!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Thankfully, Kuroo and Kenma were so wrapped up in each other that they paid Bokuto no mind. Akaashi’s smile turned a bit sad. “Yeah, they dated for a few years.”

“Was it serious?” Bokuto asked, trying his best to speak quietly. “What happened?They seem so close. Did they break up because of you and Tsukishima?”

Bokuto wanted the answers to all these questions and more. How had everyone failed to let him know that Kenma wasn’t just Kuroo’s best friend, but also his ex?

“It was pretty serious, I guess, but Kenma was the one who broke it off. Kuroo never really talked about it, but if you ask me I don’t think he ever really got over it.” Akaashi said. He and Bokuto lapsed into silence as Kuroo excitedly dragged Kenma around by his wrist to show him all the owls. “Don’t mention any of this though. Kuroo doesn’t like talking about it and neither does Tsukishima.”

“Kenma’s staying at our house. Is Kuroo going to be okay with that? I mean, I know Kuroo is the one who invited him to stay with us.” Bokuto said.

“Kuroo’s good. He’ll be fine. He always is.” Akaashi slid his hand down Bokuto’s arm to squeeze his hand. “To Kuroo, his friendship with Kenma is more important that any romantic relationship the two of them had. They’re just as close as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, if not closer.”

Bokuto nodded and repeated that in his head over and over again. His stomach continued to flop now that he knew about Kenma and Kuroo. He couldn’t place a name on what he was feeling, but it left a sour taste in his mouth whenever he saw the two of them.


	47. Chapter 47

Tsukishima looked down at the message on his phone again. Kuroo had texted him the moment he and Kenma and Bokuto had made it to the zoo. Tsukishima sighed and got up. He should really go and greet Kenma already. 

Tsukishima liked Kenma for the most part. He was quiet and thoughtful and he just about had an opinion on everything even if he didn’t express it most times. But Kenma had also dated  Kuroo and Tsukishima didn’t really know how to handle that. He remembered when it had happened and how torn up Kuroo had been. Kuroo and Kenma didn’t talk for almost a month and Tsukishima and Akaashi were left to pick up the pieces. Tsukishima had felt like he would hate Kenma forever for what he had done, but eventually he and Kuroo made up and stayed friends, leaving Tsukishima with mixed feelings.

Tsukishima made his way to the owl sanctuary and found the place fairly full with Akaashi teaching a group of kids about barn owls and Kiyoko teaching another group how to pet and interact with owls.

Tsukishima scanned the place until he found Kuroo acting out some story with Bokuto and Kenma eagerly listening. As he made his way over, Tsukishima wondered if Akaashi had already told him about Kuroo and Kenma dating before. It wasn’t actually a secret. It was just more like an akward conversation and confusing story no one wanted to bring up.

“Oh, Tsukki!” Bokuto called. “Kuroo was just telling us about this time he and Kenma found a turtle the size of my head!”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let a small smile slip at the fact Bokuto was the first to notice him. Bokuto reached for Tsukishima and pulled him close so that there was no chance of Tsukishima missing every word Bokuto said. 

Tsukishima nodded to Kenma when their eyes met but neither made a move to say anything else in way of greeting as Bokuto and Kuroo took turns launching into a crazy story that sounded half made up.

Before long it became late into the night and the owl sanctuary’s guests were growing thinner and thinner. Kenma was trying his best to stifle his yawns as he played owl bingo with Akaashi. Kuroo was already knocked out in one if the corners and Bokuto was helping Tsukishima with cleaning different owls even though it was his day off.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Bokuto said, his voice low letting Tsukishima hear how tired he was from the long day.

“You know I’m not much of a talker like you.” Tsukishima said, brushing the subject off. He dipped Daisy’s wing in a basin of water and listened to her huff in annoyance; she never liked getting wet.

“You talk all the time.” Bokuto said with a chuckle. “Just not much tonight.”

“It’s nothing, Bo,” Tsukishima said.

“You must have a lot on your mind, Tsukki. Only Kuroo calls me Bo.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He didn’t know whether to be happy or frustrated that Bokuto was able to read him so well. Tsukishima had always prided himself in being a closed book. “Can I not try out a new nickname for you?”

Bokuto crossed his arms in mock frustration. “No, you can’t. I thought I was only Your Sun and Stars and nothing else.”

Tsukishima smiled at the fake pout on Bokuto’s face. He quickly toweled off Daisy and placed a hand on Bokuto’s cheek to pull him close. Tsukishima let their lips brush lightly, well aware of how much of a tease he was being. “You’re right. I’m sorry, My Sun and Stars. Forgive me?”

“Only if you give me a proper kiss, Moon of my Life.” Bokuto said, his voice dipping down.

Tsukishima chuckled and pulled back from Bokuto, who was whole heartedly expecting a proper kiss. “Maybe later.”

Bokuto stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Tsukki!”

Tsukishima only laughed as he cleaned up. He peered around the sanctuary to find that Kenma had finished his owl bingo and was now curled up against Kuroo asleep. Bokuto followed his line of sight. “Akaashi told me about those two in high school.”

“It’s weird how close they are after everything.” Tsukishima said.

“Was it a bad break up?”

“It was . . . rough.” Tsukishima decided on. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Do you hate him?” Bokuto asked after a moment of silence.

Tsukishima looked back over at Kenma and Kuroo. “No. I did at first, but Kenma is a really great guy and he and Kuroo have been friends since they were little. I guess Kenma just didn’t think they were meant to be together romantically. I know how important a friend like that is.”

All these little tidbits he was getting about Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship were killing Bokuto. He wanted to know everything about the relationship. He didn’t know why, but Bokuto wanted to know all of it.

“How come no one ever told me about this?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “Our relationship is already complicated enough without bringing up exes.” Bokuto opened his mouth to ask if Tsukishima had any exes, but Tsukishima didn’t give him the chance. “You should probably get them home so they can sleep in a proper bed. I’ll text you when Akaashi and I are headed home.”

Bokuto nodded, distracted by his new knowledge that he knew nothing about his boyfriends previous dating history. Seeing Bokuto’s face, Tsukishima grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so that he could give him a proper kiss.

“I’ll see you at home, My Sun and Stars.”

Bokuto blushed furiously, taken by surprise. “See you at home.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Kuroo and Kenma wide awake and in the kitchen. Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Bokuto were all still fast asleep in the bedroom, giving the best friends a quiet morning to talk and catch up.

“Bokuto is a good fit.” Kenma said as he helped Kuroo whip up a quick breakfast.

“Oh? Is that your approval?” Kuroo asked. “Do you approve of my new boyfriend?”

“Tsukishima seemed very cozy with him and we all know how prickly Tsukishima can be about people. Kenma said, ignoring Kuroo’s question.

Kuroo laughed. “I think Bokuto snuck up on Tsukki. He’s definitely the kind of person Tsukki would avoid and want nothing to do with, but the two are pretty close.”

“I’m happy for you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo hummed in reply and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence that only came with those you knew so well. It was great having Kenma back. Kuroo hadn’t realized how lonely he had gotten without his best friend. Of course he had his boyfriends, but Kenma had been with him since they were small, before they had even begun school. He had been a constant in Kuroo’s life and for the past six years he had been gone in France.

“How about you, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, moving to start up a cup of coffee.

“How about me what?”

“Are you seeing anyone right now? You never talk about your love life.” Kuroo leaned against the counter, giving his best friend his whole undivided attention. “You can’t tell me that all you do is work when you live in the city of love!”

“That title is overrated.” Kenma focused on cleaning up the mess they had made as they cooked, keeping his eyes from meeting Kuroo’s. “Besides, you know romantic relationships aren’t my thing.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t still have a relationship with someone.” Kuroo said, his tone serious and words familiar.

Kenma frowned and glanced sideways at the tall guy he had left behind to go to France. “I know that you know that the window to build any kind of relationship between the two of us besides friends is long gone, Tetsurou. We’re better off like this. Besides, you’ve already moved on and have your boyfriends.”

“That’s not what I was implying.” Kuroo said quietly, “I’m happy to be your best friend, you know that.”

Kenma took the cup of coffee Kuroo offered him and moved to the table to eat. He didn’t say anything else and Kuroo sighed. He was used to Kenma’s quietness. Over the years he had learned how to read Kenma’s silence and figure out what he was actually saying when he said nothing. Kuroo moved to sit next to his best friend, “I missed you, Kenma.”

“Me too.” Kenma said, finally looking up at Kuroo. “And no. I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“What?” Kuroo exclaimed, “Why not?”

“It’s like you said, I’m busy with work.” 

Kuroo picked food off Kenma’s plate, “What is it you do again? You’ve never liked talking about your work.”

Kenma pushed his plate across the table for Kuroo to finish the food. “You know, just a little of everything.” Kuroo gave him an are-you-serious look and Kenma grinned. “I run art galleries and host auctions for different artists.”

“You know I never pegged you as one to be deep in the art world. Especially since you went to school for computer tech.” Kuroo said. 

“I’m a bit deeper in that world than you think.” Kenma said, getting up for another cup of coffee.

“Hey, why have you never wanted to talk about your work over the phone? It’s not hard to say that you run art galleries.” Kuroo leaned over the back of his chair.

He watched as Kenma stood up a little straighter. Kenma turned and leaned against the counter and gave Kuroo a half smile, “Well, anyone could be listening over the phone and what I do isn’t always  legal all the time.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “What kind of art do you sell? Can I come see it one day?”

Kenma chuckled, “Shouldn’t you be saying something like ‘Wah! That’s dangerous!’ or ‘What do you mean not always legal?!’”

“I’m not your mother,” Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes, “But if you really want to hear that I can call your mother for you.”

“I’d rather not talk to my mother.” Kenma said with a shudder. “But as to my work, I’m thinking of getting out of it. It was all temporary anyways, just a way to pay the bills.”

“What are you going to do now?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t know.” Kenma said with a shrug. “I’m thinking of just laying low for a year. Maybe come home permanently.”

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a minute as his best friend processed what he said. It was a bit comical to watch Kuroo’s eyes grow huge and the biggest smile Kenma had ever seen split across his face.

“You’re going to stay here!” 

“Well, I’ll find my own place, I don’t want to impose.” Kenma said. “I-”

Before he could finish his sentence Kuroo was up and had his arms tossed around him. “I’m so happy you’ll be coming home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys! let me know if you have any requests!


	48. Chapter 48

The first few days that Kenma was in town were a bit stressful for Bokuto. He felt like he was walking on eggshells. Kuroo gave all his attention to Kenma and Tsukishima kept fading into the background, not participating in much. Akaashi was a perfect host as always and made sure everyone was comfortable while Bokuto wasn’t completely sure how to act around Kenma. The guy was a bit quiet, but nice all together and Bokuto felt almost like he shouldn’t like Kenma after what he heard happened to Kuroo. But it was all so confusing.

Bokuto wanted to befriend Kenma, he really did, but he’d never been in a situation like this before where he also felt like he really shouldn’t. Whenever he saw Kenma and Kuroo hanging out  close together his stomach flipped and he felt the urge to grab Kuroo and hold him close to his side. He had still yet to put a name to that feeling. All he could say was that it was one he didn’t like. Maybe he could talk to Kuroo about his feelings. The only problem would be getting Kuroo away from Kenma long enough to talk.

With everything that was going on Bokuto was glad when had to work, it meant getting out of the house and away from everything, even if for just a bit. That always made him feel bad. It was like he was bailing on Kuroo. Kuroo wanted to do so much and he wanted Bokuto to be a part of it all too.

“Okay, guys! You did great, let’s call it a day!” Hinata called.

The kids started picking up stray balls and putting the gym back in order as Kageyama made his rounds to talk to each kid about their progress lately.

Bokuto and Hinata started to help clean up. “So, Bokuto, you said Kuroo had a friend in town? You seemed frustrated about it. I thought you’d love the company.”

“I  _ do _ love the company.” Bokuto answered quickly. “It’s just . . .”

“What is it?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama finished up his talk and came over to stand next to Hinata. He stood close enough to him that their bodies brushed with every movement and his eyes tracked every move Hinata made. They acted like a couple. They acted like Kuroo and Kenma did most of the time.

“It’s complicated.” Bokuto said lamely.

“Aww, that’s not fair!” Hinata complained. “You should tell us what’s bugging you, maybe we could help!”

Bokuto hesitated and Kageyama interjected. “Did you want to grab some drinks with us? Hinata and I were stopping at the bar after we see the kids off.”

“We were?” Hinata asked. His eyes lit up at the prospect of Kageyama wanting to take him somewhere.

Bokuto wanted to say no, and that he should really get home, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Kuroo and Kenma were probably there. “You know what? Sure, I’ll go out with you guys.”

“Yay!” Hinata exclaimed, “You hardly ever agree to go out with us! This will be so much fun!”

 

* * *

 

The “bar” Kageyama had been talking about wasn’t exactly a bar. It was a coffee shop.

“Kageyama, you do know what a bar is, right?” Hinata asked as they ordered some tea and found an empty table.

“Huh? Yeah, of course I do.” Kageyama said.

“This isn’t a bar.” Bokuto said flatly.

“Yeah, I know.”

Hinata and Bokuto exchanged a confused look.

“I thought we were going to a bar,” Hinata sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I was looking forward to alcohol.”

“Well, life is full of disappointments.” Kageyama said.

Hinata mumbled under his breath, something about stupid boyfriend and buzz kill.

Kageyama let out an angry huff of air. “If you really want to know, I couldn’t remember how to get to the bar and we had already been walking for a while so I just picked this coffee shop instead.”

Hinata’s whole demeanor changed at that. He sat up straight and leaned over next to his boyfriend. “You could have just said so. I think it’s cute when you get lost.”

“I’m not cute.” Kageyama argued, his face reddening.

“You’re pretty cute now with that blush,” Bokuto said.

That only helped to darken Kageyama’s cheeks even more and both Hinata and Bokuto laughed. They continued to tease Kageyama for a few more minutes until Kageyama threatened to leave.

Hinata played with his half full cup of tea, “So, Bokuto, tell us what’s bothering you.”

“Why do you sound like a therapist?” Bokuto asked with a laugh.

“You would make a terrible therapist.” Kageyama commented.

“Wah! I’d be a great therapist!” Hinata cried.

“You’d be a shit therapist.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Hinata pouted.

Bokuto watched the two with amusement. Ever since they started dating they were less awkward around each other and quicker to talk. The two still bantered like children, but it was easy to see the affection behind it all.

“Did you guys hear that they might be getting a new lion at the zoo?” Bokuto asked.

Hinata perked up, his eyes huge. “What? That’s so cool. Do you think you could get us in to see it first?!”

“He’s changing the subject.” Kageyama muttered into his drink.

Bokuto had hoped they wouldn’t notice. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about his feelings yet. Or maybe it was just that he didn’t want to take a good look at them.

“You can’t change the subject, Bokuto!” Hinata proclaimed. “Tell us what you don’t like about your boyfriend’s friend.”

“Why do you want to know?” Bokuto asked.

“Because we’re your friends and we  _ care _ about you.” Hinata said at the same time that Kageyama said. “You’re focus is gone during practice.”

Hinata quickly slapped Kageyama’s arm. “Don’t mind Kageyama. We care about you, Bokuto.”

“Thanks,” Bokuto said. Maybe it was a good idea to talk about everything and who better to talk to than people that weren’t in the middle of all of it. “So Kuroo’s friend also happens to be his ex.”

Both Kageyama and Hinata sucked in a surprised breath.

“Has it been awkward?” Hinata asked.

“Yes? But also no?” It was hard to put everything in words. “I mean, Kenma’s great. He’s cool and he knows so much. Almost as much as Tsukki!”

“But,” Kageyama prompted.

“But,” Bokuto frowned, “But I feel like Kuroo isn’t over him. Like they broke up during highschool and they have been friends through college and then Kenma left the country for the past six years and now that he’s back Kuroo is always super close to him and super attentive.”

“It could just be that he missed him.” Kageyama said. “You said they’re childhood friends, right?”

Bokuto nodded. He had tried to tell himself that too, but for some reason he just couldn’t buy it.

“Does Kuroo still have feelings for his friend?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t talk to him yet.” It was more of a statement than a question that Kageyama posed. 

Bokuto didn’t say anything and Hinata and Kageyama groaned. “You should talk to him.” Hinata said. “Communication is key. Kageyama and I always express what we’re thinking. Like for example, Kageyama’s mother was in town last week and I told Kageyama that I didn’t like her. And look at us, we’re fine!”

“You don’t like my mother?” Kageyama asked.

“I told you that last week.” 

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did” 

“ _ No _ you didn’t”

Hinata turned to face his boyfriend with a frown on his face. “Yes I did. It was the day after she left and it was right before we did it on the couch!”

Kageyama tsked, “I wasn’t listening to you at the time.”

“What?!”

“I was  . . . kind of distracted.” 

Bokuto snickered. “I bet you were.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s faces turned beat red. Kageyama melted lower into his chair and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Hinata tried to brush it off and return to their previous conversation.

“So, you’re going to talk to Kuroo, yeah?” Hinata asked.

“Yes?”

“That didn’t sound like a yes.”

Bokuto sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m so freaked out about all of this. Akaashi isn’t freaked out and I don’t think Tsukishima is freaked out about this either. Although, Tsukki had been practically living in the shadows since Kenma arrived and hasn’t interacted with him much.”

“You’re jealous.” Kageyama muttered.

“What?”

Kageyama turned to stare Bokuto right in the eye. “You’re frustrated with how close Kuroo and Kenma are. You don’t know why, but you just don’t like it. You’d rather have Kuroo’s attention on you and you probably join in as many conversations as possible for Kuroo to talk to you more than Kenma and interact with you more than Kenma. That’s jealousy.”

Bokuto thought about it. He’d never been jealous of anything before. Could that really be what this was? “Well, how do I get over it?” 

“Talk to them.” Kageyama said, getting up. “We’ll see you later, Bokuto. Hinata and I have to go talk about my mom now.”

Hinata whined and refused to get up, but Kageyama just grabbed his arm and pulled him along, leaving Bokuto alone with his tea and his thoughts. 

Jealous? Bokuto had never experienced that before. Then again, he’d never been in an actually solid relationship that lasted more than a week. Bokuto sighed. Maybe he really should go talk to Kuroo about everything. With another sigh, Bokuto got up and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor precious Bokuto <3


	49. Chapter 49

Bokuto and Kenma were hanging out in the living room playing Street Fighter as Kuroo got dressed for dinner. The five of them had decided to go out since no one was working this evening. Tsukishima and Akaashi were on their way home from the zoo, so everyone was waiting on them.

Bokuto gritted his teeth as his character Zangief jumped across the screen to avoid Kenma’s attacks.

“Hadoken!” Kenma’s character Ken called. The blast hit Zangief and knocked him out.

“Another round!” Bokuto called, already mentally picking his new character.

“I’ve beat you at every round so far.” Kenma said, even as he watched Bokuto flip through different characters on the screen.

“But you haven’t beat me with Seth!” 

“Yes I have.”

“Hmm,” Bokuto grumbled, moving again through the characters. “Have I already used Rose?”

“Yes, that was a very fast round too.”

“Oh! I know who I’ll be!” Bokuto shouted before choosing his character.

“Really?” Kenma asked as the countdown started for the new round. “Won’t this get a bit confusing?”

Bokuto ignored him and focused on the screen as two Kens were unleashed on each other. Kuroo came into the living room, a huge grin on his face, and watched the two play. He had a hard time keeping up which Ken was who’s.

The round lasted a long time, both players evenly strong with their Ken, but after two gruelling knockouts Kenma came out on top as the winner. Bokuto dropped back against the couch defeated.

“Kenma’s the best at video games!” Kuroo called. “I’ve never been able to defeat him at anything!”

Bokuto felt like rolling his eyes, but stopped himself. He wanted to ask how long Kenma would be in town, but he knew that would be rude. “Yeah, Kenma’s pretty good.”

“Bokuto, you’re so good at video games too,” Kuroo said, reaching over the couch to hug Bokuto, making his boyfriend perk up and his chest swell with love. “I have a feeling that it’ll be hard to pull you two from the TV once Kenma’s settled in.”

Bokuto felt his chest constrict. “Settled in? Is Kenma moving in?”

Kenma frowned. “We were going to tell everyone at dinner, but I guess Kuroo is still having a hard time keeping his mouth shut.”

“So mean, Kenma,” Kuroo pouted, burying his face in Bokuto’s neck, unaware of Bokuto’s reaction.

Kenma’s eyes watched Bokuto carefully as he said, “I’ve decided that I’m moving back home. I’ve already started looking for a place so that I’m not pressing into you guys’ personal space.”

“You’re not pressing.” Kuroo insisted. “You can stay with us as long as you want, right Bo?”

Bokuto felt like telling Kenma to hurry and find his own place and to find a place that was all the way across town at the very least, but Kuroo was looking at him expectantly. “Yeah, don’t feel rushed to move out.”

Kenma stared at him and Bokuto wondered if he had sounded sincere enough. He wondered if Kuroo would break up with him if Kenma said he didn’t like Bokuto. He had seen relationships end on TV all the time just because the best friend didn’t approve.

Bokuto’s stomach hurt. He wished Kenma would just leave already.

The front door opened and suddenly Kuroo was pulling away from Bokuto to greet Akaashi and Tsukishima as they came in the house. Bokuto got up too, but mostly to just get away from Kenma’s piercing gaze. He could still feel Kenma’s eyes on him and it was making him anxious.

Kenma was going to be staying in town. Permanently. Bokuto hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Kuroo about his “jealousy” yet. And yes, Bokuto was keeping that term in quotations because he was not ready to acknowledge what Kageyama had suggested yesterday.

Tsukishima and Akaashi headed off to the bedroom to change before dinner and Kuroo followed behind, listening to that evening’s latest gossip from the zoo. Before Bokuto knew it, he was alone with Kenma again. He had been so distracted by the sudden news that he barely noticed when his boyfriends left the room.

“Did you want to play one last round before we leave?” Kenma asked.

Bokuto nodded his head. “Yeah, sure.”

Bokuto took the offered controller and and sat back down on the couch. The two wordlessly began another round of Street Fighter. Kenma won easily, but only because Bokuto was having a hard time concentrating. There were so many things racing around his head.

“Bokuto, are you okay?” Kenma asked when Bokuto barely acknowledged his loss.

Bokuto shoved all his thoughts to the back of his mind and did what he did best. He put on a bright cheerful smile and said, “Yep, I’m fine. I can’t believe you beat me again!”

Kenma stared at Bokuto for a moment at Bokuto was worried Kenma would see right through him and call him out, but he just shook his head. “Well, I noticed that you aren’t actually using any of the character’s moves.”

“That’s my method.” Bokuto said, quite proud of himself. “Who needs moves when i can just kick or punch you until I knock you out?”

A sly grin crept onto Kenma’s face, not unlike the sly smile that Kuroo often wore when he found something he could tease his boyfriend’s about. “You don’t know any of the character’s moves, do you?”

“What?! Of course I do!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Kenma raised an eyebrow and Bokuto felt his will crumble. “Okay,  don’t know any moves. But that’s only because they are hard and I can never hit all the right buttons fast enough!”

“I can teach you, if you want.”

Why was it so easy for Bokuto to get along with Kenma? Wasn’t there a reason why he didn’t like him? Bokuto couldn’t think of why he hadn’t liked Kenma before. Before he could answer Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo came back into the living room.

“Okay, let’s go eat!” Kuroo called, “I’m starving!”

In the car Kuroo, Kenma and Tsukishima sat in the back. As Bokuto watched Kuroo lean over Kenma to point out the window he remembered the reason why he didn’t like Kenma. Or at least, the reason he was  _ supposed _ to not like Kenma. Bokuto tore his eyes from the rear view mirror and looked out the passenger seat. He felt a hand rest on his leg and he looked over at Akaashi who was driving.

“You okay, Bokuto?” AKaashi asked quietly as to not grab the attention of the others in the car.

Of course Bokuto wasn’t okay! He felt like his heart was about to shrivel up in his chest if he had to keep seeing how much closer Kuroo sat to Kenma than to Tsukishima who was his actual boyfriend.

“Of course, Akaashi.” Bokuto said with a smile.

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s leg, “Talk later?”

Bokuto’s smile became softer. Akaashi was really starting to know him too well. “Yeah.”

Akaashi nodded and turned his attention back to the road. As he drove he kept an eye on Bokuto. Over the past few days he had become a bit of an emotional recluse. He was still bright and outgoing, but Akaashi could tell that was all a facade. He was pretty sure what was on Bokuto’s mind. Hell, it was on Akaashi’s mind too. Kuroo was being crazy close to Kenma. Akaashi kept telling himself that it was just because Kuroo hadn’t seen his best friend for years, but Akaashi couldn’t help but read into the looks Kuroo would give Kenma, as if Kenma were his whole world and he couldn’t quite comprehend that he was right next to him. 

Akaashi wondered if Kuroo ever looked at him like that. He had always sort of wondered if Kuroo had just settled with him and Tsukishima after it was clear that Kenma wasn’t going to take him back. The three of them hadn’t even started dating until after Kenma left for France.

Akaashi kept all this to himself. He knew he was just being paranoid and had nothing to worry about. Well, except for Bokuto. He peaked into the rearview mirror and saw Tsukishima studiously staring out his window. And maybe he had Tsukishima to worry about., who had never really gotten over Kenma.

Dinner was a bit hectic. Then again any dinner with just Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto and Akaashi was hectic. Now they had Kenma added in, just adding even more chaos and conversations to keep up with. But chaos was what they all lived off of. As dinner wore on even Tsukishima was coaxed out of his shell and was having a heated debate with Kenma on the fine details of how black holes actually worked and their effects on deep space.

Kuroo was alternating with throwing his own thoughts into the conversation and holding up his side of a theory with Akaashi and Bokuto on what would happen if monkeys and dogs were bred together.

After everyone had eaten their fair share and conversations were winding down Kuroo called for everyone’s attention. “Okay, so there’s something that Kenma has to announce.”

Curious, Tsukishima and Akaashi turned their attention to Kenma. Kuroo watched his boyfriend’s excitedly, eager to know how they’d react. He hadn’t been able to see Bokuto’s reaction earlier, but that wasn’t going to keep him from seeing Akaashi’s and Tsukishima’s.

Kenma squirmed a bit under everyone’s gaze. He and Kuroo had planned to tell everyone he was moving back into town at dinner, but after seeing Bokuto’s reaction earlier he wondered if maybe not everyone would be as excited as Kuroo had insisted they’d be.

“Um,” Kenma wondered if he could convince everyone they should just go home and then let Kuroo deal with telling everyone. Or maybe coming back wasn’t the best idea he had had.

Kenma must have taken too long, because Kuroo clapped his hands and excitedly said, “Kenma’s moving here!”

Kenma felt a smile tug at his lips at how happy Kuroo sounded. By the time he turned to look back at Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto he almost missed the frowns before they beamed and talked excitedly about plans to help find a place and how good this would be for him and Kuroo. Almost.

 

* * *

 

On the drive home Tsukishima proclaimed he wanted ice cream. Kuroo, never being able to say not to Tsukishima, decided to drop the others off at the house and run to the store with his boyfriend.

Akaashi announced he was going to take a shower as they walked into the house and Bokuto was left alone to play host with Kenma.

“So, uh, have you found any place you liked so far?” Bokuto asked, not really looking at Kenma.

“Bokuto.” Kenma said quietly, “Can we talk?”

Bokuto frowned. He’d rather not talk with Kenma. He didn’t want to talk to him about anything. “We are talking.”

Kenma let out an amused huff. “Let’s go out back. It’s nice outside.”

With that Kenma walked past Bokuto and opened the back door. Bokuto really  _ really _ didn’t want to know what Kenma wanted to talk to him about. He had a bad feeling in his gut. What if Kenma told him that he didn’t want him to be with Kuroo anymore because Kenma wanted him? What if Kenma started setting down rules that Bokuto had to follow if he wanted to keep dating Kuroo? What if Kenma said he was moving back to France and taking Kuroo with him? What if Kenma stabbed Bokuto and left him outside to die?!

With a deep breath and a terrified mind Bokuto carefully made his way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the talking begins
> 
> COMMUNICATION IS KEY
> 
> is anyone watching yuri! on ice???? i just watched ep 7 and am dying a whole lot
> 
> anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> <3 <3


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! chapter fifty!!
> 
> Also!! I added another fic to this series and it is a backstory!! It's about when Kuroo and Kenma dated back in high school. It's pretty short and fast paced, but it's there if you want a little peak into their past lives!!

Bokuto found Kenma climbing onto the old trampoline that Akaashi had said came with the house.None of them used it much and everyone was a bit too lazy to actually get rid of it. Bokuto came up to the edge of it, but didn’t climb up.

Kenma patted the space next to him as he laid on his back and faced the sky. “I find it easier to talk when I’m not looking directly at the person. The stars are a comfort for me so I like to have important conversations at night.”

Worry gnawed at Bokuto’s stomach.  _ Important conversations _ . He hesitated for a moment before climbing onto the trampoline and situation himself next to Kenma so that they laid side by side.

“The sky's so clear here.” Kenma said quietly. “In Paris you can’t see many stars unless you go out to the country.”

“Did you live in the country?” Bokuto asked, genuinely curious. France had always been a place he had wanted to visit

Kenma let out a breathy laugh that was almost drowned out as a symphony of crickets started up. “I’m a bit of a city boy. I like the fast pace of it all.”

“You don’t seem like it.” Bokuto commented. 

“I get that a lot. I’m quiet so the quiet life must suit me better, huh?” Bokuto could almost feel Kenma’s eyeroll as his own eyes mapped out patterns in the stars. They laid there quietly, not talking, just enjoying the company in the cool night, even as Bokuto fidgeted as he was nervous about what Kenma really wanted to talk about.

“It’ll be a new moon in two days.” Kenma said into the quiet as a distant siren went off somewhere.

“For a city boy you seem pretty fascinated with the night sky.” 

“Kuroo used to make me memorize the phases of the moon and the constellations and it just stuck.” Bokuto felt Kenma shrug, making the trampoline move. Kenma took in a deep breath and asked suddenly, “Why don’t you like me?”

“What?” Bokuto asked, turning to look at Kenma, who turned his head to look away so Bokuto couldn’t see his face. 

“I like you, Kenma.” Bokuto said. He was being honest. He thought Kenma was pretty cool. He just didn’t really like the fact the Kuroo seemed so close to him.

“Then why did you look so frustrated when you found out that I was moving here?”  Kenma asked, turning to gaze back at the stars.

Bokuto looked at the stars too and watched as the slim light that was the moon dipped behind a cloud. How was he supposed to answer Kenma. He’d honestly love for Kenma to move here and for them to get together to play video games and to laugh at Kenma’s dark jokes. But at the same time, Bokuto wanted Kenma nowhere in sight. Everytime he looked at him his stomach churned and he couldn’t get a mental image of Kenma and Kuroo curled up together, sharing the same breathing space.

“How long did you and Kuroo date?”

Bokuto didn’t mean to ask that. He had wanted to ease into the heart of all his jealousy, not stick himself in a cannon and launch him straight into it. Jealousy. Bokuto sighed, finally accepting that that’s what he’s been.

“Oh,” Kenma said quietly.

Bokuto sat up quickly and looked down at Kenma, “I’m sorry. That was rude and that’s private. You don’t have to answer that. Sorry.”

Kenma pulled his gaze from the stars and gave Bokuto a small smile. “No, it’s okay. We dated for a year.”

“Was it serious?” Bokuto asked He folded his legs up against his chest and watched as Kenma got a far off look in his eyes, thinking back almost ten years ago to his high school days.

“I think it was more serious for Kuroo.” Kenma pushed himself up and mirrored Bokuto’s position. “Can I tell you something I’ve never said aloud?”

Bokuto looked up, startled. “Why me?”

“Because I like you and I know you won’t get mad.”

“Tsukki’s better at secrets than I am.” Bokuto mumbled.

“I think Tsukishima would punch me in the face if I told him what I’m about to say.” Kenma gave Bokuto a sad smile. “I sometimes wonder if I should have never done what I did. If maybe Kuroo would have been better off.”

“What did you do?” Bokuto asked. “Was it the break up? Tsukki said it was rough.”

“The break up  _ was _ rough. For Kuroo at least, but what I’m talking about is dating Kuroo.” Kenma said. He rested his chin on his knees and stared at the trampoline beneath him, waiting for what Bokuto would say. He was so scared of being yelled at.

“Dating Kuroo? Did you not want to date him?” Bokuto asked with a frown.

Kenma twisted his fingers together. “It was complicated. I knew for years that Kuroo had had feelings for me. He would always joke about us dating and throw away any love confessions he got. I thought maybe he would get over me. Find some pretty girl or some cool guy and get on with his life, but he was persistent. He always told people that he couldn’t date anyone because he was waiting for me. I was going to be his first everything.”

Bokuto couldn’t say anything. He felt sick at the words that were coming out of Kenma’s mouth. 

“I never really had any other feelings for Kuroo except platonic love. He’s my best friend and that’s all I ever saw him as.” Kenma spared Bokuto the tiniest of glances before staring back at his fingers. “At the start of high school I thought about trying dating. I had never been interested in it, but everyone Kuroo and I knew were already dating. Kuroo nearly went ballistic when I started hanging out with this girl a lot. He would sit between us. He would be rude to her. Eventually she made me chose and of course I chose Kuroo. He’s my best friend.”

“How did you two start dating?” Bokuto whispered, not sure if he was ready to hear the story.

“It was the middle of the summer. It was exactly three weeks before we had to go back to school.”

_ Oh God _ , Bokuto thought,  _ He remembers the exact day. I’m not ready for this. _

“Kuroo was really mad at me for some reason.” Kenma recalled, his voice low. “I had been racking my head about what had made him so mad. He was practically fuming and stomping around like a child as we went to the park. I remember that I startled him when I grabbed his arm and practically threw him at a tree, demanding that he tell me what was wrong.”

Bokuto braced himself for maybe a steamy make out session or some huge confession of love from both of them.

“He yelled that he wanted to date me and that he really liked me. I yelled back that he was stupid and didn’t need to date me. He asked why. I told him it wouldn’t work out. He yelled a whole lot more, but to be honest, either I don’t remember or I had just ignored him like I always do when he gets worked up.” Kenma frowned. “I think at some point he stormed off because I remember spending the rest of the day by myself. I snuck over to his house that night and scared him half to death when I showed up at his window.”

Kenma took a moment to chuckle as he remembered the face Kuroo had made and the way he had fallen off his bed, screaming like a child. He looked up at Bokuto’s worried and nervous face. “It was all very unromantic, if that’s what you’re worried about. I climbed into his room and told him okay. That I’d date him. After that I guess we were a couple. It didn’t feel any different until Kuroo tried kissing me and stuff. That was always a bit weird, but it was nice.”

“Were you happy?” Bokuto found himself asking. Despite trying to not like Kenma, Bokuto was actually liking the guy and wanted to be his friend and know about his life and whether or not he was happy.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kenma said with a shrug. “It felt the same to me, just with more kissing and touching.”

Bokuto tried his best to staunch the jealousy that ripped at his chest. “But. . .”

“I didn’t feel any different. I could tell Kuroo was elated so I was happy enough. Kuroo’s easy to hang out with when he’s happy.”

“So you just dated Kuroo because he was easy to manage like that?” Bokuto asked incredulously.

Kenma frowned. “No, sorry, that sounded bad. I thought it was what I wanted too. I liked it when Kuroo was happy and I liked it when Kuroo’s face lit up when he saw me. But it took me a long time to realize that I didn’t like Kuroo the same way he liked me. He wanted to kiss and do boyfriend things. I wanted to hang out and do bestfriend things. He was in love and I wasn’t.”

“So you broke up with him.” Bokuto said.

Kenma nodded. “I broke up with him and he was furious, and he cried, and he yelled, and he sent me down guilt trips. I almost took it all back and kept on dating him.”

“But he got over it, right?”

“He didn’t talk to me for a month.” Kenma said, a look of pain in his eyes. “We had never fought like that before. He was so mad and miserable. I felt terrible. He had befriended Tsukishima and Akaashi a few months before the break up and they were the ones who took my place for a while as his best friends. I hated seeing them by his side instead of me.”

“When he finally started talking to me again it was as if nothing had happened. It was as if we had never fought and as if we had never even dated.” Kenma said. “Kuroo acted like before. We were best friends again, but I could tell he didn’t actually get over it. I always saw him giving me sad looks when he thought I wasn’t looking. I tried to get him to date someone so that he could get over me.” Kenma paused to chuckle. “That sounded very conceited of me.”

“Did he date?” Bokuto asked curiously.

Kenma shook his head. “All Kuroo wanted to do was hang out with me. He was super clingy and always asking me what I was doing. I remember Tsukishima had actually approached me about it and demanded to know why I was stringing Kuroo along when I had no plans to date him. I tried talking to Kuroo after that, but Kuroo insisted that he was over me so I left it.”

“When I left for France is when I think Kuroo finally realized that I wasn’t going to take him back. It wasn’t long before he started dating Tsukishima and Akaashi. I was so relieved when he called and told me about that. I had been so worried that he’d never find anyone.”

“So you don’t have feelings for Kuroo?” Bokuto asked.

Kenma laughed. “No, not like that. I don’t think I ever had feelings like that for him. Maybe if we had dated later, like in college, maybe something would have developed, but that never happened and it’s all history now.”

Bokuto felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He was so worried about Kenma swooping in and stealing Kuroo away. He flopped back onto his back and stared at the stars. Kenma copied him and the two fell silent as they thought about everything.

Kenma had never told anyone his side of the story before. Not even Kuroo. No one knew why he had actually broken up with Kuroo, but now Bokuto did. He found it a bit amusing that he had decided to tell Bokuto. Bokuto was so very much the kind of person that he would avoid like the plague, but there was something about Bokuto that drew him in. He felt better after getting all that off his chest. He had been holding that in for years.

“Is that why you don’t like me, Bokuto?” Kenma asked. “Because you thought I still had feelings for Kuroo? You should probably talk to Kuroo about  _ his _ feelings.”

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Bokuto murmured. “Do you think he’s still in love with you?”

Kenma sighed, “I think maybe a part of him is, but I can see that he is completely in love with you and Akaashi and Tsukishima. The way he talks about you is the way everyone dreams about being talked about.”

They fell into comfortable silence. The stars above them twinkled serenely and the night sounds surrounded them. Bokuto bumped his shoulder against Kenma, making the trampoline shift and the two slide closer together. “Thanks, Kenma.”

Behind the two star gazers the back door slammed open. “There you two are! We got the ice cream if you want any, but I have to warn you that it’s mint chocolate! Tsukki wouldn’t let me get anything else!” Kuroo called from the doorway.

Bokuto just barely heard Tsukishima from behind him, “Mint chocolate chip is the best.”

Kenma and Bokuto climbed off the trampoline and headed back inside. Bokuto felt a little better after his talk with Kenma. He chuckled to himself. He had been expecting a talk, sure, but with Kuroo or Akaashi, never with Kenma. Kenma seemed like the last person to want some big heart to heart talk.

As they stepped into the house and had to start fighting Tsukishima over ice cream Kenma gave Bokuto a smile. They both felt a little better now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise smut is coming! thanks for sticking through all this plot with me!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since some smut . . .

Akaashi was jolted awake with a knee to the stomach. He grunted as a heavy weight leaned over him.

“Sorry, Akaashi. I was just trying to get out of bed.” Bokuto whispered.

Akaashi grumbled and watched his boyfriend through sleep-heavy eyes as he got out of their bed and got dressed for his morning run. It was still dark outside as Bokuto stooped down to drop a kiss on his cheek before heading out the door. Akaashi blinked one more time before he fell back asleep.

He didn’t wake back up until light was streaming through the closed blinds and he could hear Bokuto in the bathroom. The shower turned on and Akaashi yawned. Next to him Tsukishima was spooning Kuroo, both fast asleep.

Akaashi pushed the covers off of him and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He quietly got out of bed and padded out of the room to the bathroom that sat between the two bedrooms. Before he even opened the door Akaashi could hear Bokuto singing, making Akaashi smile. Bokuto had such a lovely voice. Most would think he’d just sing loudly and off key, but Bokuto really knew how to sing. Akaashi stood outside for a moment, listening to his boyfriend sing some old song he didn’t recognize. He opened the door and slipped into the bathroom.

Steam filled the large room alongside Bokuto’s voice. Akaashi leaned against the counter and watched Bokuto’s back as water beat down on him. His muscles moved under his skin as he raised his arms above his head.

“You should sing more often.” Akaashi said quietly, not wanting to startle his boyfriend.

Bokuto screamed anyways and Akaashi brought his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. He really hadn’t meant to startle him. He had been sure Bokuto had heard him come in.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, his hands automatically going to hide his very naked body after the surprise.

“Sorry.” Akaashi said with a smile. 

Bokuto relaxed a bit and moved his hands to rest on his hips. “It’s still early, what’re you doing up?”

Akaashi moved forward to lean on the divider that separated their open shower from the rest of the bathroom. The hot spray of the shower tickled at his face as he was just barely in range of the shower heads. “You woke me up.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Akaashi. I know how much you love to sleep in the mornings. Not even Kuroo or Tsukishima are up yet.” Bokuto frowned and leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

Bokuto’s wet hair dripped water all over Akaashi, the collar of his tee shirt getting thoroughly soaked. Akaashi smiled and pressed forward when Bokuto started to pull back. He made a whining noise and Bokuto chuckled before stepping closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped wet arms around Akaashi and laughed again as Akaashi squealed when he dragged him over the divider and under the water.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi squirmed in Bokuto’s strong grasp and tried to get out of the shower before he was fully soaked.

Bokuto just laughed louder and pressed kisses to Akaashi’s neck and face, holding his boyfriend tight. “Sorry for waking you up, Akaashi. I love you!”

Now completely wet, Akaashi sighed and gave up his struggling. He closed his eyes and decided to relax and enjoy Bokuto’s affections. He felt his stress and anxiety melt away little by little in his boyfriend’s strong grip. Bokuto chanted how he loved Akaashi and how sorry he was for waking him and how much he wanted to just hold him forever.

“Bokuto,” 

Bokuto paused to stare at Akaashi. Water sprayed down behind him, bouncing off of him and sending little droplets at Akaashi’s face. Akaashi wanted to take a picture of how openly Bokuto was looking at him. He was so beautiful and the way he was looking at Akaashi with such love made his heart melt. He looked different today. More at ease?

Akaashi pecked Bokuto’s nose, “I love you too.”

Bokuto’s face lit up and he squealed like a child being told he was getting a puppy before he grabbed Akaashi by his wet shirt and held him close.

“Wait, wait,” Akaashi tried to push his overeager boyfriend away, “Let me take my clothes off.”

“Ooh,” Bokuto’s eyes got big. “Shower sex?”

Akaashi had to laugh at Bokuto’s face. He really did look like a big puppy. “I just didn’t want my clothes getting stretched out with how much you’re grabbing at them.”

Bokuto’s face dropped a bit as Akaashi pulled his shirt over his head. “But,” Akaashi said, pulling his boxers off and really feeling the warmth of the water. “I’m not exactly opposed to shower sex.”

Bokuto practically threw himself at him and Akaashi felt his worries wash away like they always did when he was with his boyfriends when they were happy like this. Bokuto resumed peppering Akaashi’s skin with kisses. Although, these kisses weren’t as innocent and sweet as before. Akaashi felt teeth graze at his skin and he feel Bokuto starting to press his lower body close.

“Mmm, Akaashi,” Bokuto moaned, no longer looking and sounding like a puppy.

Bokuto’s fingers wandered and danced over Akaashi’s skin, leaving burning trails in their wake. Akaashi felt his pent up emotions from the entire time Kuroo had announced Kenma’s arrival bubble to the surface. He took those emotions he didn’t even want to name and used them to fuel his desire for Bokuto.

Akaashi reached between his and Bokuto’s bodies and grabbed Bokuto’s cock, making Bokuto gasp in surprise. Akaashi used the surprise to his advantage and pushed him back against the shower wall, the water now beating down on Akaashi’s back.

“Akaashi . . .”

“What was that?” Akaashi asked quietly. Tsukishima may be the one with a thing for being praised, but Akaashi was the one with wanting to hear his boyfriend’s. He loved listening to every sound they made, especially when he was the one causing them to make those sounds.

Bokuto groaned as Akaashi let his hand slip up and over his cock. Bokuto had both his hands on either side of Akaashi’s face. He kissed him desperately, his hips stuttering of their own accord. “Oh, God, Akaashi. Feels so good . . .”

Akaashi let his free hand move from where it had been resting on Bokuto’s hip to his ass. He ran a finger up and down before pressing forward and teasing at Bokuto’s entrance. He felt Bokuto shiver against him.

“Oh G－Akaashi are you going to . . . ?” Bokuto couldn’t finish his question as Akaashi pressed his finger past Bokuto’s entrance and pressed against his walls.

“What?” Akaashi asked, latching onto Bokuto’s neck, determined to leave a hickey. He rarely possessive of his boyfriend’s, but for some reason he wanted to claim Bokuto as his and let everyone know. “Was there something you wanted?”

Akaashi felt Bokuto gulp under his mouth.

“Uhhh,” Bokuto replied, unable to answer. 

Akaashi slipped a second finger inside Bokuto and his boyfriend shivered. Akaashi grinned against his skin and pressed farther in. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to stay here in the shower like this with him forever.

Bokuto began panting, Akaashi’s name slipping from his mouth, as Akaashi worked him open. He leaned heavily against Akaashi, having neither the will power nor the strength to support his own weight.

“I want you just like this.” Akaashi murmured, not even sure if Bokuto heard him.

Bokuto’s fingernails dug into his back and Akaashi gritted his teeth as he pressed a third finger in.

“Me too, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto cried. “I want you in me now!”

Akaashi, never one to really be able to say no to Bokuto, pulled his fingers out and gestured for Bokuto to turn around. 

Bokuto’s hands slapped against the wet wall and Akaashi paused to admire the muscles laid out in front of him. He ran a hand over Bokuto’s shoulder blades. They tensed and then rippled under his fingers.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined.

Akaashi pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s back in acknowledgment and pressed up close to Bokuto. He slid his fingers up and down his own cock slowly, his body humming with anticipation. He could practically feel Bokuto begging for him to hurry up. Bokuto was never much of a patient person. Akaashi, on the other hand, loved to draw everything out.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto repeated again, pressing his face to the coolness of the shower wall. Despite Akaashi cruelly making him wait, he was still hard and just wanted Akaashi to be inside him.

“Sorry,” Akaashi said with another kiss to Bokuto’s back. He lined himself up and Bokuto took a deep breath as Akaashi stretched him open wider.

It wasn’t often that Akaashi was the one doing the penetrating, but when he did he always took it slow and Bokuto loved it and hated it at the same time. Akaashi was a master tease.

“Ahhh,” Bokuto groaned as Akaashi pressed farther in. 

Akaashi wrapped himself around Bokuto once he was all the way in. Bokuto tried to move his hips to get Akaashi to start thrusting, but Akaashi stayed still, his hands wandering again. Akaashi ran his hands over Bokuto’s abs and teased his heavy cock a bit before moving up. 

Bokuto bit his lip when Akaashi’s fingers found his nipples. Akaashi rolled one between his fingers, curious of Bokuto’s reaction. A shiver ran across Bokuto’s chest and he leaned back against Akaashi, pressing Akaashi’s dick right up against his prostate.

“Oh－”

Akaashi grinned and let his hands fall to find Bokuto’s dick. He ran his hands languidly up and down, pressing his thumb over Bokuto’s slit as he started moving his hips ever so slowly.

Bokuto leaned back against Akaashi’s chest slowly falling to pieces. 

“How’s that, Bokuto?” Akaashi whispered into the shell of his ear.

Bokuto only moaned and Akaashi thrust his hips with more vigor. His moans became louder and more sporadic as Akaashi’s rhythm continued to change. One moment he was moving slowly, both relaxed and jelly-like, and the next he was pounding into Bokuto with more force than Bokuto thought Akaashi had.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Akaashi showed no signs of stopping until Bokuto was toppling over the edge and his orgasm was rushing through him. Akaashi kept a firm hand on his cock, helping him through it. Akaash’s hips were still pressing into Bokuto, but not as fast and a bit more sporadically as Akaashi was getting close to his own orgasm.

Akaashi pulled out just before he came and Bokuto turned to catch his lips. Their kisses were slow and sweet. Akaashi’s hands ran over Bokuto’s toned stomach, memorizing skin that was already etched into his mind. Bokuto cradled Akaashi’s head in his hands, unwilling to let his lips get too far away.

“That was pretty great,” Bokuto said when they finally finished kissing and started to actually bathe. “Maybe I should start waking you up early on purpose.”

“Do that and you’ll never see me naked again.” Akaashi threatened.

“What?!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I promise to never wake you up again!”

Akaashi just chuckled and attacked Bokuto’s hair with shampoo. Bokuto happily stayed still as Akaashi’s fingers carded through his hair.

“Your hair is getting long.” Akaashi commented.

“Yeah, it stick out pretty far now with my gel. I’ll get it cut soon.”

“Or,” Akaashi said, smoothing  his hands over Bokuto’s hair to make it lay flat, “You can start wearing it down. I like it like that.”

Bokuto kissed Akaashi, “Oh? Is that why you like kissing me after I take a shower?”

Akaashi shoved Bokuto away playfully, “No, idiot. It’s because you don’t smell after.”

Bokuto laughed, “Akaashi, you’re so cute.”

It was nice to have all of Bokuto’s attention to himself. Akaashi reveled in it as they got out and headed back for the bedroom.

Tsukishima was still passed out on the bed and complained loudly when they turned the light on. Bokuto, towel still wrapped around his hips, climbed onto the bed to poke at Tsukishima’s face.

“Tsukki~ It’s time to wake up~ ” Bokuto said in a sing song voice.

Tsukishima grumbled and buried his face in the many pillows around him. Bokuto tried to pry Tsukishima’s arms from his side and lay against his chest, but Tsukishima wasn’t moving.

“Let him sleep, Bokuto.” Akaashi said. “He’ll be up in a bit.”

Bokuto tried one more time to weasel his way into Tsukishima’s arms before giving up and following Akaashi out to the kitchen for food.

“Morning, Kenma!” Bokuto excitedly said, seeing Kenma reading at the kitchen table.

Akaashi looked between the two. Everything seemed different between them. Usually Bokuto would mumble a good morning and just about ignore Kenma until Kuroo roped  him into a conversation or activity. What exactly had the two talked about last night?

Akaashi frowned slightly at the way Bokuto slid into the chair next to Kenma and easily struck up a conversation about the book he was reading.

“Akaashi, come join us!” Bokuto said, gesturing to the chair beside him.

“Yeah, Akaashi,” Kenma said with a small smile, “Now that you two are done fooling around in the shower, sit down and rest a bit.”

Akaashi’s face turned beat red and he couldn’t help but glance at the glaringly obvious bruise he had left on Bokuto’s collar bone. 

Bokuto’s mouth fell open as he stuttered, “W-what?”

Kenma just laughed. “You weren’t exactly quiet and the bathroom is right beside the guest room. Didn’t expect to be woken up by Bokuto shouting Akaashi’s name, but . . .”

“Oh . . . I . . . Kenma, we  . . .” Bokuto continued to stutter.

Kenma waved away whatever he Bokuto was trying to say. “It’s not a big deal. Just please tell me you washed the sheets I’ve been sleeping on since I’m sure you guys have had sex in there too.”

Akaashi felt his face turn even more red. How embarrassing was this?

“Of course!” Bokuto shouted and Kenma laughed some more. 

“Where’s Kuroo?” Akaashi asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Kenma let him, “He went out to get breakfast. Hey, Bokuto, I wanted to go check out this game store. Did you want to come? I can show you all the other game I can beat you at.”

“You can’t possible be that good at every game!” Bokuto shouted.

“Okay, what game are you the best at?” Kenma challenged.

“Um . . .”

“Oh? Never heard of that game before.” Kenma said with a smug grin.

Akaashi, his face cooling down, had to admit that it was a nice change to have to not worry about the awkward silences between Kenma and Bokuto now. Although, he couldn’t help but feel a little upset that Kenma was now seemed fairly close to  _ two _ of his boyfriends.


	52. Chapter 52

“It is completely feasible that we are in fact descendants of an ancient alien race that came to Earth billions of years ago . . .” The TV screen switched to show carvings of what appeared to be alien space crafts.

“Tsukki, do you really think  _ we’re _ the aliens?” Kuroo asked, pressing farther into Tsukishima’s side.

Tsukishima shrugged,  “It’s all theoretical.”

“But . . .” Kuroo prompted.

Tsukishima was quiet for a moment as he thought. “But it’s not as crazy and out there as some of the theories people come up with. I mean, it kind of makes sense.” Tsukishima grabbed the remote to rewind and pause the TV so that the cave carvings were displayed. “Look at that. They are obviously extremely old carvings and yet they look just like the engines we have now for our space ships. How could people that long ago know how a ship worked and go into such detail with the way it looks unless they themselves were familiar with spaceships.”

“But couldn’t it just be that we modeled our spaceships after the cave drawings?” Kuroo questioned. “Humans are inspired by everything and we can make things look how we want and still function properly.”

“I really doubt that.” Tsukishima argued. “There are so many of these drawings and carvings that have only been discovered recently.  _ After _ we started building space ships.”

“Well how about time travel? Maybe people just traveled back in time and showed the cave people pictures of the spaceships?” Kuroo gasped as realization hit him. “What if we only started recording history and drawing on walls because time travelers went back in time and showed people how we recorded history?!”

“Now that’s just ridiculous.” Tsukishima said even though he was smiling at the theory.

“So you’ll believe in aliens, but not time travel?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes.”

Kuroo grumbled and Tsukishima tightened his arms around him. This was nice. It felt normal. Like how their life usually was without the hail storm of emotions that Kenma had stirred up when he had arrived.”

“Kuroo?”

“Mmm?” Kuroo hummed, his attention back on the TV.

Tsukishima didn’t even know what he wanted to say. He just wanted to talk about what he was feeling. Sure bottling everything up was easy and what he’d always done, but Tsukishima remembered how great he had felt when he had actually been able to talk to his boyfriends about everything. “It’s nothing.” Tsukishima said, turning his gaze to the TV. 

Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima’s unreadable face. He looked almost angry. Kuroo huffed and sunk lower into the couch. “You know, Tsukki, you’ve been acting weird lately.”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe his his ears. Had he really heard those words come out of Kuroo’s mouth? “ _ I’ve _ been acting weird?”

“Yeah, you’ve been sulking around and you’ve been clingy.” Kuroo said. “I know you never really liked Kenma, but can’t you at least try? He’s my best friend. Akaashi and Bokuto don’t have a problem with him.”

“Akaashi and Bokuto . . .” Kuroo was staring at the wall behind the TV so he didn’t see the look of utter disbelief on Tsukishima’s face. “You can’t be serious.”

“What,” Kuroo asked, pulling away from Tsukishima’s side so he could look at his boyfriend properly. “What are you mad about now?”

“The only person who doesn’t have a problem with Kenma is you, Kuroo. You’ve just been too blinded by love to see it. Unrequited love at that.” Tsukishima got up off the couch.

“Blinded by love? What does that even mean?” Kuroo demanded.

“Figure it out.” Tsukishima grabbed his shoes by the door and walked out.

“Wait, come back!”

Tsukishima shut the front door as Bokuto bound up the driveway with Akaashi and Kenma in tow. “Hey, Tsukki!” Bokuto said cheerfully, planting a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.

“How was the game store?”

“So cool!” Bokuto said excitedly. “We picked out a few games and Kenma even promised to help coach me through one of them.”

“That’s great.”

“Were you headed out somewhere?” Akaashi asked.

The front door was thrown open and Tsukishima cursed himself for not leaving quicker. “Tsukki!”

Tsukishima scowled, “I’m going to the store real quick.” he said before taking off down the sidewalk.

“The store?” Bokuto questioned. “That’s kind of a far walk. Shouldn’t he have taken the car?”

“He’s mad.” Akaashi said. He watched Tsukishima turn the corner before looking at Kuroo for an explanation. “What happened?”

“I don’t know?!” Kuroo exclaimed. “He got all mad at me because I told him he was acting weird.”

Akaashi frowned. “I’ll go see if he’s okay.”

“I want to come too!” Bokuto announced, but Akaashi just shook his head.

“You stay here with Kuroo, Bokuto. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Tsukishima comes home.” With that Akaashi took off after Tsukishima.

“Let’s go inside.” Kenma said quietly. He wondered if Tsukishima storming off had to anything to do with him. Maybe he had officially over stayed his welcome.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima ducked into the first coffee shop he passed. His long legs and quick steps had kept Akaashi from catching up, but as Tsukishima slipped into a table in a secluded corner Akaashi opened the coffee shop door.

Tsukishima rested his head on the table and watched Akaashi walk up to the counter to order something. Akaashi didn’t make eye contact with him. He didn’t even look in Tsukishima’s direction as he waited on his order. The barista handed Akaashi two drinks and gave him a sweet smile that Akaashi took no notice of.

“One super sweet and super sugary frappuccino for you.” Akaashi said, placing the drink in front of Tsukishima as he took the seat next to him.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima said, taking a sip of his cup of sugar.

“What did Kuroo say?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima tsked, “He thinks I don’t like Kenma.”

Akaashi frowned, “But you  _ don’t _ like Kenma.”

“That’s not true.” Tsukishima grumbled, sipping at his drink.

Akaashi eyed his boyfriend as Tsukishima tried to come up with something nice to say about Kenma. He felt slightly guilty that it made him happy that Tsukishima didn’t want to be close to Kenma like Bokuto and Kuroo were. 

The two fell into an easy silence after awhile. Akaashi peeked at his boyfriend. He wanted to talk to him about the new possessive feelings he’d been feeling, but was now the time? Tsukishima and Kuroo had just had an argument, maybe Akaashi should wait to talk about himself. These two came first.

“Akaashi, I still feel the same.” Tsukishima said, breaking the silence.

“About what?” Akaashi asked. He reached across the table and ran his thumb over the back of Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima bit his lip and stared at Akaashi’s hand on his. He had thought this feeling had gone away a long time ago, but maybe he was wrong. “I still feel like a replacement, don’t you?”

Tsukishima looked up and Akaashi stared back at him sadly. “You’re not a replacement any more than you were when the three of us started dating after college.”

“But Kenma didn’t want Kuroo so Kuroo replaced him with us. We are what he settled with after not getting what he really wanted.” Tsukishima said. “What if Kenma is back because he really does have feelings for Kuroo? What if Kuroo chooses him? Haven’t you seen them together? Kuroo’s already choosing Kenma over us. He’d rather Kenma be happy over me. He’d rather Kenma feel comfortable and at home instead of me. And that’s my home!”

Akaashi scooted his chair closer to Tsukishima and linked their hands. “Kuroo loves you, you know that. He’s not going to leave us for Kenma.”

Tsukishima’s eyed Akaashi with wide eyes for a moment before he laughed. “You didn’t sound very convincing, Akaashi.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to say that he had meant what he had said, but now that Tsukishima had voiced his own fears of Kuroo choosing Kenma over them he wasn’t so sure he could. Of course he believed that Kuroo loved them. There was no doubt about that, but were they really just replacements?

“How do you do it, Akaashi?” Tsukishima asked, pulling Akaashi back out of his mind.

“Do what?”

“Put all our emotions and problems above yours?” Tsukishima said. “I know that you are just frustrated by everything that’s been going on as me, if not more, but you still make sure that we’re okay. You never bring up your own feelings. You don’t even show them much.”

Akaashi just shrugged, “I’m not as important as you guys.” he said simply, looking out the window. “Hey, that’s Yamaguchi.”

Akaashi waved through the window, grabbing Yamaguchi’s attention who waved back and ducked inside.

“Hey, guys. Where’s Kuroo and Bokuto?” Yamaguchi greeted, dropping into the chair across from Akaashi and Tsukishima.

“It’s just the two of right now.” Akaashi said.

Yamaguchi glanced at his and Tsukishima’s joined hands and the comfort drink Tsukishima had in front of him and nodded. “Well, I was just headed to meet Yachi at the tattoo shop, did you guys want to tag along?”

“Sure,” Akaashi got up and tugged Tsukishima to follow Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi stepped outside and Tsukishima pulled Akaashi to a stop so that they were standing just inside the coffee shop where no one could hear them. “You  _ are _ important, Akaashi. You’re important to me.” 

Tsukishima’s heart nearly burst out of his chest at the sweet, loving smile that graced Akaashi’s lips for a brief second. Akaashi stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. “Thanks, Kei.”

Tsukishima tried to hide his blush as he followed Akaashi out the door, but nothing escaped his best friend’s gaze. Yamaguchi shot him a teasing look and Tsukishima breezed right past him, leaving Akaashi and Yamaguchi to keep each other company, even though Tsukishima was still holding onto Akaashi’s hand.

“Is Yachi getting a tattoo?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah, I don’t think she’d ever get one. She acts all tough, but she couldn't stand the pain.” Yamaguchi said with a laugh. “She’s just helping Ennoshita out since he’s short handed right now.”

“I thought Ennoshita ran the bar where all the bikers hang out, not the tattoo shop.” Tsukishima said.

“He runs both. He’s also the leader of the biker gang Yachi is part of.” 

“I always thought Yachi was joking when she said she was part of a gang.” Akaashi laughed at the thought of tiny, little Yachi riding in formation on here bike with huge guys all in leather around her.

“Nah,” Yamaguchi said, holding the door to the tattoo shop open fro Akaashi and Tsukishima. “She’s been part of the gang since high school.”

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima’s hand was ripped from Akaashi’s as a small blonde blur tackled him.

“Hi, Yachi.” Tsukishima said, unable to hide his fond smile as Yachi turned her sights on Akaashi.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the counter to show him some of the new designs she’d been working on recently.

“How long has she been working here?” Tsukishima asked, sitting down next to Yamaguchi.

“Uh, a month, I think.” Yamaguchi said, “She’s actually pretty good. She just finished getting her license so now she can actually give people tattoos now.”

“Has she given you one yet?” 

Yamaguchi laughed. “No way! I’d never let her come near me with a needle!”

Tsukishima snickered. At the counter Akaashi was pointing at something in a sketchbook and Yachi was furiously making note of something. Tsukishima leaned back in the old, worn couch and sighed. He didn’t want to leave the comfort and easy atmosphere of the tattoo shop. He didn’t want to go back home and deal with the way Kuroo looked at Kenma as if he had hung the moon. He didn’t want to go home and deal with being told off for being grumpy. He just wanted to feel safe with his boyfriends and not as if everything they’d built up was slowly crumbling.

Tsukishima didn’t realized that he had dozed off until Akaashi was shaking his shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s getting late, we should go home.”

Tsukishima sighed and let his eyes fall shut again for a second. “You go ahead, I’ll head out in a bit.”

Akaashi frowned. “You’ll come home though, right?”

Tsukishima sat up and kissed Akaashi lightly. “Of course. Don’t worry about me.”

Akaashi frowned some more before nodding his head. “Okay, don’t be too late or I really will worry.”

Tsukishima grinned as Akaashi left the shop. Yamaguchi was outside with Ennoshita. “Heading home?” 

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Ah, he said he was going to stay a bit longer.” Akaashi answered.

“He’s welcome as long as he wants.” Ennoshita said.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said before turning to head home.

“You don’t have to worry, Akaashi,” Yamaguchi called after him, “I’ll take care of him.”

Akaashi turned and smiled at Yamaguchi. “Thank you.”

Akaashi walked home with the setting sun above his head and spiraling thoughts inside his mind. He felt like his boyfriends were slowly slipping away from him. Kuroo was already lost to Kenma and Bokuto wasn’t too far behind now. And Tsukishima? Well, he seemed to just want to turn his back on everything and ignore it. 

Akaashi kicked a rock in his path. He felt like crying. There were too many emotions inside him right now. He didn’t even know what he should be feeling.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Tsukki?”

Akaashi hadn’t even made it through the front door before Kuroo was pressing into his personal space asking about Tsukishima. A flash of anger whipped through Akaashi. Why wasn’t Kuroo asking about him? Why was he so worried about Tsukishima when Akaashi had been the one to go after him?

“He’s coming. I’m going to bed.” Akaashi said, trying his best to push past Kuroo.

“But when?” Kuroo asked, sounding like a whining child. “Did he talk about me? What did he say?”

Kuroo grabbed at Akaashi’s arm and, without thinking, Akaashi smacked it away. “Don’t touch me.”

His anger surprised both them and Bokuto and Kenma who had been quietly sitting on the couch. Akaashi frowned. “I’m sorry for hitting you.” he said formally, “I’m going to bed.”

Akaashi walked past Kuroo and touched Bokuto’s shoulder on his way to the room. “Come on, Bokuto, let’s go to bed.”

“A-are you okay?” Bokuto asked, nervously standing in the bedroom doorway as Akaashi robotically stripped down.

“Fine.” Akaashi crawled onto the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Can we cuddle?”

Bokuto kicked off his pants and settled himself behind Akaashi. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, worry gnawing at him. It may have not seemed like much, but Bokuto had never seen Akaashi snap like he just did.

Akaashi curled into a tight ball, Bokuto’s arms the only thing keeping him grounded. He didn’t mean to hit Kuroo. It had just happened. He hadn’t even thought about it. It was like his hand had had a mind of its own. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing himself to not cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there's something you want to see happen between the five of them!! <3 <3 thanks for reading


	53. Chapter 53

Kuroo woke up with his face pressed to the arm of the couch. He blinked blearily around the living room. Why wasn’t he in his bed? Kuroo groaned from the uncomfortable position he had been lying in. That’s right, he had been waiting for Tsukishima to come home. And he had been a little terrified to go to the room when Akaashi was in there after last night.

Glasses clinked in the kitchen sink and Kuroo peaked over the couch just as Kenma came into the living room.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Kenma said.

“What are you doing up so early?” Kuroo asked, getting up.

“Well, I’m actually headed out.” Kenma said, fiddling with the strap of his backpack. 

Wait, why did he have a backpack on? And was that his luggage? Kuroo frowned, “Where are you going?”

Kenma refused to meet his eyes. “I called up Yamamoto and am going to stay with him until I find a place of my own.”

“What? Yamamoto? What’s wrong with staying here?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Kuroo, I’m sorry for whatever trouble I brought with me here, but I’ve stayed too long. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you, but you need to sort out your feelings and actually talk to your boyfriends right now.”

“You’ve only been here two weeks! And what feelings do I need to sort out?” Kuroo crossed his arms and waited for Kenma to look at him instead of the floor.

Kenma was saved by the sound of the front door opening.

Tsukishima stepped inside, pulling Kuroo’s attention away from Kenma. “Where the hell have you been?” Kuroo demanded. “I waited up all night for you. I was worried and you didn’t answer your phone. And Akaashi wasn’t any help either! He just said you were coming and went to bed, but you never came!”

Tsukishima tsked. “So  _ now  _ you’re worried about me?”

“Of course I was worried about you! I always worry about you, Kei!”

Kenma grabbed his luggage and edged around the living room. Maybe he could just slip out without anyone noticing him. This is not what he wanted to happen when he said he was coming back. He had hoped that he and Kuroo would be happy as best friends and he would get to see the life his best friend had built and was always so excitedly talking about. He had not planned to be the thing that caused a rift in both his relationship with Kuroo and Kuroo’s relationship with his boyfriends.

A hand snapped out and grabbed Kenma’s jacket sleeve. “Wait, don’t leave.”

“Kuroo, let go.” Kenma muttered, tugging at his sleeve.

“I don’t want you to leave yet.” Kuroo said. He had had his best friend walk out on him once, years ago, and he’d be damned if he let that happen again.

“Wow, you sure are fast to keep Kenma from leaving. Where was that yesterday when I left?” Tsukishima put his hands on his hips and scowled at Kuroo.

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm right now, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s not the only thing you don’t appreciate.”

“Oh my God! Will you stop being a snarky bitch for one moment and just tell what I did that made you so angry?!” Kuroo shouted. His grip on Kenma’s jacket tightened and Kenma wished to be anywhere but here. “What is your problem?!”

Tsukishima balled his fists. He wanted to punch something right now. Preferably something that was standing right in front of him with stupid, horrible bed hair. “My problem is you, Kuroo! You and Kenma! Okay, there! Are you happy now? I said it. Don’t bother running after me like you did yesterday.”

Tsukishima turned on his heels and stormed right back out of the house.

Kuroo didn’t know what to do. He let go of Kenma’s sleeve and ran his hands over his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bokuto and Akaashi peaking around the corner of the hallway, probably wondering what all the commotion was about.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called, “You have to go after Tsukki again. I don’t know what’s going on with him and why he’s so angry right now, but you need to go find him!”

Bokuto heard as Akaashi’s teeth clack against each other as he set his jaw. Akaashi stomped over to Kuroo, anger written all over his face. 

“ _ I _ have to go after him?  _ I _ have to go make sure  _ he’s  _ alright?” 

“Akaashi?” 

Akaashi had never felt so angry before. It had come up on his so suddenly that he wasn’t even quite sure what had set him off. “Why don’t you go after him yourself?”

“He’s emotional right now and won’t listen to anything I have to say. I don’t even know what he’s feeling right now. He said something about me and Kenma being his problem.” Kuroo crossed his arms. Why was Akaashi arguing with him? This was so unlike him.

“Maybe you should take a hard look at yourself first, Kuroo, before you even think about trying to figure out Tsukishima’s feelings.” Akaashi said.

“Why the hell does everyone keep telling me that?!” Kuroo exclaimed. He was sick and tired of hearing people telling him to deal with his feelings first when everyone around him seemed to having problems with their own feelings. “What feelings are you even talking about?”

“For Kenma!” Akaashi shouted, startling everyone. “Even Tsukishima just said it. You are still in love with Kenma!”

“What?” Kuroo frowned. “He’s my best friend not my boyfriend! I’m not dating  _ him _ !”

“Could have fooled me!”

Kenma tried to move out of way and towards the door. He really didn’t need or want to be here for this, even though he felt partially responsible. He hadn’t realized how much strain his and Kuroo’s relationship had put on everyone. He wished now more than ever that he could take back ever dating Kuroo.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto tried to say in a calming voice. Akaashi was starting to really worry him with all his shouting. “Maybe we should calm down for a second.”

That only made Akaashi turn his anger towards Bokuto. “Don’t tell me what to do, Bokuto! Kuroo’s had this coming for a long time now!”

“What have I had coming?” Kuroo demanded. Akaashi wasn’t making any sense. And why was he dragging Kenma into all this mess. It wasn’t Kenma’s fault that Akaashi and Tsukishima were acting bat shit crazy for no apparent reason right now.

“You need to choose, Kuroo. It’s either us or Kenma. Who do you love?” Akaashi crossed his arms and paused. 

Kuroo stared at Akaashi and then looked over at Kenma who was now pretty close to the front door. When he looked back at Akaashi all the anger on his face had melted away and his hands had fallen to his side. He looked empty

Akaashi felt his heart shatter as he saw Kuroo trying to figure out the answer to his question. The question that he had hoped so desperately that he would get an easy answer for and wouldn’t have to feel so tangled up inside and hurt. When Kuroo still didn’t answer Akaashi turned around and rushed to the back to the bedroom, tears falling before he could shut the door.

Bokuto wanted to run after Akaashi and hold him in his arms. Instead he turned to Kuroo, hurt written all over his face. “Why did you hesitate? Do you really love us?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Bokuto’s own eyes start to tear up, but he forced them to stay back as he slowly headed to the bedroom.

_ What the hell is going on?! _ Kuroo pushed his hair out of his face. He was felt like he was on a slippery slope that was rapidly crumbling underneath him. How had he made all three of his boyfriends mad at him at once?

“Kuroo,” Kenma called quietly.

“How the hell was I supposed to answer that question?” Kuroo demanded. “I love  _ all _ of you.”

Kenma sighed and let go of his luggage to go to Kuroo’s side. “You know what they meant by love.”

Kuroo gripped at his hair and tugged. 

“They want to know who you are  _ in  _ love with and who you want to be with intimately.” Kenma was now standing in front of Kuroo as he talked. Kuroo met his best friend’s eyes for a brief second before shutting them tight. Kenma kept talking. “You don’t want to think about that, huh? You want to just have everyone and be happy. Am I right?”

Kuroo shook his head. He loved Akaashi. He loved Tsukishima. He loved Bokuto. He knew exactly what Akaashi had meant when he asked who he loved. But why hadn’t he been able to answer him?

“This is what everyone has been talking about when we said you need to look at your feelings first.” Kenma said. His voice sounded far away to Kuroo. “I’ll be at Yamamoto’s when you’ve figured out your feelings for me and for your boyfriends, Kuroo.”

Kuroo was dimly aware of the front door shutting.

Akaashi had wanted to know who he loved. Who he wanted to have by his side. Who he was in love with and wanted a romantic relationship with. That was easy. Kuroo wanted his boyfriends. He wanted Tsukishima and his sarcastic attitude. He wanted Akaashi and his quiet thoughtfulness. He wanted Bokuto and his heart bigger than all of Japan. He was in love with his boyfriends. He wanted them by his side and he wouldn’t change any aspect of them no matter what. 

Then why hadn’t he been able to say that to Akaashi? 

_ “It’s either us or Kenma.” _

Why was Akaashi making him choose between his best friend and his boyfriends? They were on completely different levels. It wasn’t like Kenma was here to be a homewrecker and take Kuroo back. He had made that painfully obvious that he didn’t want to be in a romantic relationship with Kuroo at all.

Even though Kuroo didn’t like to think about it. He had been the one that had clung onto the hope of Kenma changing his mind. He wasn’t still clinging to that hope, was he?

_ “Who do you love?” _

Growing up, Kuroo had never been forced to have to pick one person over another. He had always been able to have everyone and now he couldn’t understand why Akaashi was so stressed about making him choose.

He loved his boyfriends absolutely and unconditionally. He loved Kenma absolutely and unconditionally. Why couldn’t he just have them all in his life?

 

* * *

 

“Wait, Akaashi, you’re still going to work?” Bokuto asked from where he was laying on the bed. When he had come into the room Akaashi had been cleaning up and getting dressed. Those tears Bokuto had seen running down his face when he had left the living room were gone and Akaashi’s eyes looked empty.

“Of course.” Akaashi said. His voice quieter than normal with no real emotions or strength behind his words. “We’re deep cleaning the sanctuary today. I thought you were planning on coming too.”

“Well, yeah, but . . .” Bokuto sat up and crossed his legs, “But, don’t you think maybe we just need to lay down and maybe take a nap right now?”

“Why would I need to do that?” Akaashi asked. He had one shoe in his hand and was walking around the room looking for its pair. He remembered kicking them off angrily last night, but he couldn’t remember where he had kicked the second one.

“Akaashi, do you think Kuroo knows?” Bokuto asked instead of answering his boyfriend’s question.

“Kuroo is an idiot. He doesn’t know anything.” Akaashi got down on his knees and fished his shoe out from under the bed.

“Akaashi . . .”

Akaashi sighed, “Do I think Kuroo knows what?”

“Do you think he knows how uncomfortable you and Tsukishima have been with him and Kenma?”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, “You haven’t been uncomfortable with the way Kuroo’s been treating Kenma? How he looks at Kenma in a way I haven’t seen him look at me in quite a while?”

Bokuto felt his heart twist at that. “Of course I am, but not so much now that I know Kenma doesn’t have feeling for him.”

Akaashi sat back on his heels, his lost shoe forgotten. “But no matter what Kenma’s feeling are, isn’t it Kuroo’s feelings that are the problem?”

“Akaashi, let’s not think about that right now. Kuroo will sort out every－”

“What if Kuroo feels like this isn’t what he wants? What if Tsukishima was right and we really were just replacements?”

“Akaashi . . .”

Akaashi looked Bokuto. His eyes were becoming red and Bokuto could see that he was starting to shake. 

Bokuto got off the bed and wrapped his whole body around Akaashi. “Shhh, it’ll be okay.”

Akaashi clung to Bokuto desperately. “I’ve lost so much, I never want to lose you guys. You’re all I have.”

Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s neck and his boyfriend fell apart in his arms. The tears fall like water works down Akaashi’s face and he’s babbling, only half of what is said is coherent. 

“What if it’s all because of me? I hit Kuroo yesterday. I didn’t mean to, but I did. What if I end up pushing him away because of that.”

“That won’t happen.” Bokuto said.

Akaashi sniffled, “My brothers pushed me away because they hit me. They said it wasn’t on purpose at first.”

“Shhh . . .”

“What if I become like them. What if－”

Bokuto placed a finger over Akaashi’s lips, silencing him. “Akaashi, shhh. None of that is true. You are such an amazing, and loving, and caring person. You could never be like your family.” Bokuto pulled back and reached for Akaashi’s discarded shoes. “We’ll get through this. Even if we have to spell it out for Kuroo. He may be smart, but I think he’s being an idiot right now and just needs time. Now, come on. That sanctuary won’t clean itself.”

The house was silent as Bokuto and Akaashi headed out. Kuroo was no longer in the living room. The back door was slightly ajar and the shoes Kuroo always left lying around the kitchen were gone. A crumpled up note sat on the table and Bokuto picked it up.

“It’s from Kenma.” Bokuto said. “I think Kenma was trying to leave before we all woke up.” 

Akaashi’s tears were still falling, but not as rapidly and now he was starting to feel calm again. Kenma had probably seen the Kuroo had been acting just as much as everyone else and thought it best if he leave. Akaashi thought it best if he was gone too, but he also felt like Kenma should have at least sayed to try and help set Kuroo straight.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and pulled him to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok they are slowly getting closer to actually talking!!
> 
> anything you guys want to hear said in coming conversations between these emotionally constipated guys??
> 
> also there might just be tattoos to come! i see requests for that! any ideas as to what tattoo and for who??


	54. Chapter 54

Bokuto was so used to going to the zoo in the middle of the night that it was a little disorienting to find so many people wandering around the place when he and Akaashi got there.

“Oh! Akaashi, look! The popcorn machine is open!” Bokuto said excitedly, pulling Akaashi by his hand to the short line for popcorn.

Akaashi smiled, “It’s always open during zoo day hours.”

“But I’m ever here during the day!” Bokuto complained. “You should take me on a date to the zoo during the day!”

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, his frustration from earlier already melting away thanks to Bokuto’s warmth. “Take you on a date to the place that we all work at?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto paid for his popcorn and offered it to Akaashi as the two of them headed for the sanctuary.

“Akaashi!” someone called as they stepped through the sanctuary chains. “We were starting to think you bailed on Kiyoko!”

“Oikawa?” Akaashi asked, shocked to see the floppy haired guy. He didn’t remember hearing anything about owls being moved in or out of the sanctuary. “What are you doing here?”

Oikawa came up to Akaashi and pulled him into a hug before moving to hug Bokuto too. “Iwa-chan and I are here to help out with the deep cleaning! How exciting is that?”

“I doubt anyone would call working with you exciting.” Iwaizumi said, coming out of the bathing room, arms full of buckets and other cleaning supplies.. “Nice to see you again, Akaashi, Bokuto.”

“Oh! Let me help.” Bokuto took half of what Iwaizumi had in his hands and the two took off to start cleaning. Oikawa patted Akaashi on the shoulder before rushing off after them.

“They just showed up.” Kiyoko said, quietly coming up next to Akaashi. “They were looking for you, but insisted on helping when they heard we were cleaning. Iwaizumi helped me to put all the owls in their cages already.”

“They were looking for me? Why?” Akaashi couldn’t help but feel like things were about to go bad for the sanctuary again.

“Neither would say.” Kiyoko handed Akaashi a rake and the two started fixing the underbrush and the other areas around the trees.

“What a day for them to come.” Akaashi commented. “We have to clean up after the owls extensively and make sure the stage and everywhere else humans go in here is clean and make sure nothing is growing on them.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m glad for the extra hands.”

Akaashi nodded.

“Were Tsukishima and Kuroo going to come help too?” Kiyoko asked. She watched as Akaashi’s face grew dark.

“I don’t think so.”

Kiyoko frowned. “Did you guys have a fight?”

“Sort of.” Akaashi muttered. “I’m just glad to be out of the house right now.”

Kiyoko stopped raking and looked at Akaashi. “You know, if you need, you can stay at my place.”

Akaashi felt a funny feeling. Something he’d never felt before meeting his boyfriends. It was a sort of bond. A feeling of trust and love. Trust and love that was given without expecting anything back. The few friends he had had throughout his life had slowly drifted away or left Akaashi because of various life choices so he never really tried making friends much. Maybe he should start trying again, there had to be more great people like Kiyoko. “Thank you. I’ll remember that.”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi found himself checking the little pond for fungus and harmful chemicals with Oikawa. The two stared at the tester strip as Oikawa started talking. “So Iwaizumi and I actually came here looking for you.”

“Oh?” Akaashi felt his stomach drop.  _ Not bad news. Not bad news. Not bad news. _ Akaashi wasn’t sure he would be able to take any bad news right now.

“Yeah, so,” Oikawa brushed his hair out of his face and gave Akaashi a dazzling smiled. “We are actually scouting for a third handler to team up with us. Our workload is growing with more sanctuaries being built and more owls needing help and homes. Akaashi, would you like to be part of our team of relocating owls?”

Akaashi blinked. He had braced himself for bad news.He had never expected a job offer.

“Of course if what we offer isn’t as much as you get paid here we can match your current salary.” Oikawa said quickly, taking Akaashi’s silence as a bad thing. “You just seem so passionate and you seem to have so much potential. So, what do you think?”

Akaashi hesitated. “But what about my sanctuary?”

“You could still work here if you wanted.” Oikawa said with a bright smile. “You’d just have to cut your hours a bit. I actually work part time at a few sanctuaries near where I live and it’s pretty manageable.”

“What exactly would I have to do?” Akaashi asked. He didn’t know why he was asking. This sanctuary was his dream. It was what he had wanted for so long and there was no way he’d just let it go because of a job offer. He’d turned down so many job offers in the past just so he could have his sanctuary. But this job offered seemed like an escape route from his personal life right now. It seemed so extremely tempting.

Oikawa’s face brightened at the question. “Mostly it’s all about relocating owls that have needs that their current home is unable to provide. That entails a bit of traveling. We are kind of like inspectors, but for owls. We visit different sanctuaries and zoos that have owls on site and make sure they are all being taken care of properly.”

Akaashi thought on what Oikawa said. “Could I have a few days to think?”

“Of course!” Oikawa beamed. “Take all the time you need! This is so exciting, you’d make such a good addition!”

Akaashi watched Oikawa go on and on about his job, listing off all his favorite owls and all the cool people he’d met through work. 

***

Bokuto hummed as he cleaned up the bathing stations. He wanted to go home. After they left the house Akaashi had acted as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn’t been crying this morning from what Kuroo had done. Bokuto himself felt like crying. After his talk with Kenma the other day he had felt better and less worried about losing Kuroo. But after Kuroo’s hesitation in answering Akaashi’s question he didn’t feel so good. 

He kept thinking back to what Akaashi had said this morning.

_ We were really just replacements. _

Bokuto hadn’t been around to see how Kuroo and Kenma had been when they were together and when they had broken up. He hadn’t been around to see how Kuroo and Tsukishima and Akaashi had gotten together. He hadn’t been around to witness the initial heartbreak of Tsukishima and Akaashi when they felt like replacements.  He didn’t know how much Akaashi and Tsukishima were aching right now. 

Bokuto’s phone rang, startling him back into the sanctuary.

“Hello?”

“Bokuto! I’m so glad you answered.” Yamaguchi said over the phone, “I didn’t know who to call. Tsukki keeps bad mouthing Kuroo so I assumed he was out of the question, but then he keeps talking about poor Akaashi so I didn’t want to bother him with this call. And whenever I mentioned you he’d tear up and try and apologize.”

“Tsukki is with you? He’s okay? Has he been with you all day?” Bokuto asked. He hadn’t realized how worried he had been about his boyfriend. He knew Tsukki was a grown man and was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that hadn’t really helped ease the worry that had been gnawing at Bokuto since that morning.

“Yes to everything.” Yamaguchi answered. “But I think someone should come pick him up and take him home. He’s a mess and he won’t talk to me. I don’t really know what happened between you guys, but maybe you should sit down and talk it out. Tsukki doesn’t get stressed out like this.”

“I’m sorry you were dragged into all this, Yamaguchi.” Bokuto said. “I’ll head out in just a bit with Akaashi to pick him up.”

“Ok, just be safe.”

Yamaguchi hung up and Bokuto checked the time. It was already getting late in the afternoon. He and Akaashi had spent the whole day at the sanctuary. Bokuto found Akaashi quietly working with Iwaizumi.

“Akaashi, Yamaguchi just called. He said we should pick up Tsukishima.” Bokuto took the bucket Akaashi handed him.

Akaashi nodded. “I figured that’s where he would have gone. Okay, let me just finish helping take the owls out of their cages and we’ll head out.”

“Is Tsukishima alright?” Concern plaguing Iwaizumi’s voice.

“It’s nothing.” Akaashi said with a wave of his hand. Iwaizumi nodded, not wanting to pry into matters that weren’t his concern.

“Did Oikawa talk to you already?” Iwaizumi asked as he and Akaashi headed to the where the owls were.

“Yes, he did.” Akaashi said, “I’m honored by the offer, really, I just need to think about it for a bit before giving an answer.”

Iwaizumi nodded again. “It can be tedious sometimes with the traveling, but it really is great. There are so many owls and it’s so uplifting thinking about how much we help them by finding them homes.”

The two of them started letting the owls back into the now clean sanctuary. Akaashi watched in wonder as several took off flying to the taller trees. Owls were such beautiful creatures. They reminded Akaashi of himself. Living in the night when most people didn’t even notice them.

Iwaizumi patted him on the back, “Give it some thought. I really think you’d like working with us.”

 

* * *

 

Halfway to Yamaguchi’s Bokuto realized he’d never been to to his home. Almost two years of knowing the guy and he had still not  been to his place. Bokuto wondered what it would look like. Was it all tough looking like Yamaguchi’s wardrobe? Or was it cute and fun like Yamaguchi’s personality?

Akaashi drove them close to where Bokuto’s old apartment was. They passed into the nicer side of town and entered a gated neighborhood of cookie cutter townhomes. It was all so bright and cheerful, as if straight out of an old movie.

“Huh, I was not expecting Yamaguchi to live here. Isn’t this place kind of expensive?” Bokuto said as he watched the houses pass by. They all looked identical with their perfectly trimmed yards and bright colors.

“His parents actually own this whole place. All these townhomes are rent only and Yamaguchi helps his parents manage the place.” Akaashi said as he pulled up to one of the townhomes that looked exactly like the rest.

Bokuto followed Akaashi out of the car and up to the front door. They didn’t have to wait long before Yamaguchi was welcoming them in.

“Hey, guys.” Yamaguchi said with a cheerful smile.

“Sorry you’re having to take care of Tsukishima because of us.” Akaashi said. He stepped into the house with familiarity, Bokuto not far behind him.

“It’s not a problem! I’ve been taking care of him since we were small.” Yamaguchi said, “He’s baking right now.”

As the three of them stepped into a spacious living room the smell of cakes hit them. Bokuto felt his mouth water just at the smell. Yep, Tsukishima was definitely here. Yamaguchi led them through the living room and past a big dining room before coming to a modern kitchen. “Tsukki! Look who’s here!”

Tsukishima glanced up and smiled at his boyfriends as if he hadn’t stormed out of the house in anger this morning. “I just finished making a strawberry cake, did you want to try?”

Bokuto blinked. Tsukishima didn’t look mad at all. He seemed normal. Completely different than how Yamaguchi had described him over the phone. “Tsukki, are you okay?”

Tsukishima ignored the question and grabbed Bokuto’s arm to pull him close. He picked up a fork and presented Bokuto with a cutely decorated piece of cake. “Try this.”

Bokuto accepted the delicious cake, mentally reminding himself that he would have to have Tsukishima make it again some time. “That’s good, Tsukki. Maybe we should bring some home to Kuroo.”

“Maybe later.” Tsukishima said dismissively before going back to icing a cake that had been cooling on the counter.

“We need to go home, it’s getting late.” Akaashi tried. “Kuroo’s been home alone all day.”

Tsukishima shrugged, his back to everyone. “Kuroo has plenty of things to keep him company－Kenma, his big head, his stupid feelings.”

“Come on, Tsukki.” Bokuto said. He moved to stand next to his boyfriend and tugged at his shirt, “Kenma left this morning. Let’s go home and talk this out.”

Tsukishima leaned over to kiss Bokuto on the cheek and smile sweetly. “No, that’s ok. I think I’ll stay at Yamaguchi’s for one more night. You don’t mind, right, Yamaguchi?”

“Actually . . .” Yamaguchi said, leaning against the doorway of his kitchen. “You should probably go home.”

“What?” Tsukishima turned and stared wide eyed at his best friend. “Are you going to kick me out?” Tsukishima asked, his voice taking a challenging tone.

Yamaguchi sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Akaashi wondered exactly what he had had to put up with for the past two days. Tsukishima wasn’t exactly all that predictable when it came to him being emotional. Akaashi suddenly felt guilty for just assuming Yamaguchi would be okay with taking care of Tsukishima when Akaashi should have been the one making sure he had come home and had been okay instead of worrying about his own feelings.

“Yes, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said in a hard voice. “I’m kicking you out. You have been moping around and have been mean and have not wanted to talk to me at all. My home is always open to you, but not when you won’t even talk to me. I don’t know exactly what is going on right now in your relationship, but you need to go home and talk to your boyfriends. Seriously, I might just find you guys a therapist since you guys never seem to talk.” Yamaguchi turned his attention from his best friend to look pointedly at Akaashi and Bokuto. “You guys hold everything in and if you don’t start talking now it’s all going to explode. The four of you fit so well together. I’d really hate to see it all crumble just because you don’t know how to talk.”

The room grew quiet, the only sound the kitchen timer on the counter. Tsukishima put his decorating utensils down and wrapped his best friend in a hug. “Thanks, Yamaguchi. I’ll clean up my mess, before we head out.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yamaguchi said as Bokuto dived into the hug, pulling Akaashi along with him. “I’ll clean up. You guys go home.”

Yamaguchi walked them out. He waved at his doorway as they drove off, the sun already setting. He really hoped everything worked out between them. He had never seen Tsukishima so torn up. He had been furious and heartbroken and on the verge of tears most of the day, just barely able to reel his emotions in before Akaashi and Bokuto showed up.

 

* * *

 

The drive home was quiet. Tsukishima stared out the window wishing more and more with every passing second that he could have just stayed at Yamaguchi’s. He knew that he needed to go home. He knew that he needed to talk things out with his boyfriends before someone really got hurt. But Tsukishima wanted to be selfish. He wanted to run away from his problems. He wanted to bake cakes with his best friend and forget every painful stab to his heart he felt. He scratched as his side absently as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been writing nonstop these past couple of days and this chapter originally ended up being almost 7,000 words long (like three times as long) i split it up and am working on polishing up the rest so you'll see that in a few days <3 
> 
> THEY'RE GONNA TALK or at least try???
> 
> <3
> 
> either way WORDS WILL BE SAID BETWEEN THESE IDIOTS


	55. Chapter 55

When they got home they found that Tsukishima hadn’t been the only one to spend the day in the kitchen.

Tsukishima stepped through their living room that had obviously been cleaned several times over the course of the day. The smell of something cooking wafted through the house, making the whole place inviting and warm. Well, it would have been if sad, depressing music hadn’t been playing in the background.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto called.

Kuroo nearly dropped the knife in his hand when he heard Bokuto’s voice. He looked at the clock and cursed. He hadn’t realized it was so late already. He quickly turned his music off and cleaned his hands before going out to the living room where Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tsukishima were taking their shoes off.

“Um,” Kuroo said trying his best to act normal. “I made dinner.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if he should say anything about this morning. He didn’t know how to bring it up and he really didn’t want to upset anyone. As Kuroo brought them to the kitchen, Tsukishima wouldn’t look at him and Akaashi stayed quiet. Bokuto tried for normality too as he started talking about his day.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there today.” Bokuto said, his voice too excited and loud to pass as normal. “They didn’t say why they were there, but maybe they’ll be bringing more owls!”

“That sure would be exciting, huh, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” was Akaashi’s only answer.

Kuroo cleared his throat, “Well, I made dinner. I had a roast in the crockpot all day. You guys sit down, I’ll get everything ready.”

Dinner was a rather awkward and quiet affair. Kuroo didn’t know what each of his boyfriends wanted. He wanted to talk about what had happened earlier. He had spent all day with Akaashi’s and Tsukishima’s words circling his head. He still wasn’t completely sure about his feelings, but the one thing he was sure about was that this life he had built－no matter the base it was built on－was what he wanted.

Akaashi had planned on yelling at Kuroo again the moment he stepped into the house. He wanted Kuroo to hurt like he was. He wanted Kuroo to feel how his heart felt like it was carefully being shredded to pieces in the most slow and painful way. He wanted Kuroo to feel unwanted and like a second choice. And worst of all, Akaashi wanted to slap him in the face.

That last part right there kept him from opening his mouth. Thoughts of him becoming abusive had always flitted through his mind from time to time, but Akaashi hadn’t let it get to him because he tried not to let too many emotions out. But now that he felt like an emotional wreck he was really starting to fear what he could become. Bokuto might have said that he could never be like that, but Bokuto didn’t really know what Akaashi was feeling.

Bokuto picked at his food. He and Kuroo exchanged minimal conversation. He tried to talk to Tsukki, but he wouldn’t answer and when he talked to Akaashi he only got one word answers. He wanted to comfort everyone, but, honestly, he didn’t know where to start.

Tsukishima wanted to take a shower and go to bed. This fake dinner was going to kill. Kuroo, acting like everything was fine, was going to kill him. Yamaguchi was an idiot. He didn’t know his boyfriends like Tsukishima did. They were all emotionally stubborn and would never just easily talk about their problems.

_ Maybe I’ll take Yamaguchi up on that offer about a therapist. _ Tsukishima thought, but then he mentally kicked himself. Why bother with trying to mend a breaking relationship if the relationship had been built on false emotions and second options in the first place. Had this whole relationship just been set up to fall to pieces? 

He hated that Kuroo was trying to act normal, as if he wasn’t the one ripping the four of them apart. He watched Kuroo laugh at something Bokuto said and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Tsukishima pushed his untouched plate away, “Can we quit pretending to have a decent dinner? No one is enjoying this.”

Akaashi stared down at his plate, Bokuto looked around the table expectantly, and Kuroo sighed and put his fork down. “Yeah, you’re right. Tsukki, I’m sorry for－”

“No,” Tsukishima said, raising his hand to cut Kuroo off. “I don’t want an apology.” Maybe the four of them were spiraling to the end of their relationship. Six years was a long time to be together, especially for people like them that had no idea how to actually communicate. Maybe they were never meant to be together in the first place, but that didn’t mean Tsukishima wasn’t about to start trying, damn it. He had never really had something he wanted to hold onto so much. Yamaguchi was the first person he had truly cared about, then when Kuroo and Akaashi and eventually Bokuto came into his life, Tsukishima had discovered that there were some things worth fighting for. “I want you to listen to me first.”

Kuroo nodded. Akaashi and Bokuto waited too as Tsukishima gathered his thoughts. Tsukishima didn’t even know where to start. Should he talk about how hurt he had felt over the past two weeks? Should he talk about how his feelings from the very beginning about being a replacement and a place holder had never actually gone away?

Tsukishima looked Kuroo in the eye. “I hate Kenma.”

Kuroo frowned. “That’s a bit har－”

Tsukishima held up a hand. “I’m not done. I hate Kenma and the way you treat me as if I’m second best when he’s around.” Tsukishima gripped at the edges of the placemat, “At the very beginning I told you that the fact that you weren’t over Kenma made me uncomfortable and made me feel like a stand in. Do you remember what you told me?” Tsukishima paused and no one breathed. Bokuto had never heard his boyfriend talk like this before. His words were coming slow and deliberate, as if he had spent all day running them through his mind. “You told me that I had nothing to worry about. That you loved me and that I was not a replacement. And like the idiot I am I believed you. I believed you, Kuroo, until two weeks ago when Kenma came back and I saw the way you looked at him as if your whole world had come crashing home.”

Bokuto could see Tsukishima fighting back tears. He face was slightly red and his fists clenched tight to the placemat.

“I didn’t know you felt like that.” Kuroo whispered. 

“Well I did.” Tsukishima said, letting out a huff. He could feel all his emotions bubbling up again. Tsukishima had thought he had got everything out when he had been raging at Yamaguchi’s, but these stupid emotions seemed to have no end. “I thought everything would be okay when you talked about Kenma staying with us. I was sure that after so many years you would finally be over him, but the way you talked to him and looked at him just tore me apart.”

“You could have said something!” Bokuto was startled by Kuroo’s harsh tone. “I had no idea you felt like that. Tsukki, you could have talked to me!”

“Why?” Tsukishima questioned. “You hold Kenma in the highest regard! You never wanted to hear anything bad about him! I already know how well you would have taken it if I told you I wanted him gone. If it weren’t for him everything would have been fine! Our lives and our relationship wouldn’t have been turned up on its head and left in chaos!”

“What are you blaming him for!?” Kuroo asked angrily as he leaned on the table.

“Because it’s his fault!” Tsukishima cried, jumping to his feet. Both hands were splayed out on the table as he leaned over to shout at Kuroo, “And your's too! He kept stringing you along after he broke up with you and you just couldn't let him go! You still can’t! He’s got you in the palm of his hand and you love it there!”

“But I did! I let him go and now I’m with you! You, and Akaashi, and Bokuto! It’s not my fault you thought so lowly of yourself that you assumed you were my replacement, my place holder!” 

Kuroo was on his feet now too and Bokuto and Akaashi watched from opposite sides of the table, not sure what to do.

“It wasn’t just a thought!” Tsukishima bit, grabbing his plate and angrily bringing it to the sink. “It was a feeling that you pushed on me with every time you talked about Kenma! Even before we started dating Akaashi and I were your replacement best friends until Kenma let you come crawling back!”

Kuroo grabbed his own plate and stuck it in the sink before rounding on Tsukishima to jab a finger at him, “You keep talking about me as if I were Kenmas bitch or something!”

“Well, weren’t you? Aren’t you still?”

“No!”

“He had you dangling from the tips of his fingers. You hung off of his every word. You still do! Where is he anyways? He should really see the stand up  job he did of dragging you to your knees and worshipping the ground he walks on.” Tsukishima looked around the kitchen, looking for Kenma even though he knew he wasn’t even in the house.

“I do not! He’s my best friend and I listen to what he has to say because he has known me my whole life!” Kuroo said defensively.

Bokuto wanted to jump in and stop them before they said something they regretted, but he didn’t know how.

“None of that matters because you are in love with him!” Tsukishima shouted, balling his fists at his side to keep himself from grabbing Kuroo and shaking him vigorously. “That’s what this whole problem is about!”

“Oh no!” Kuroo said angrily, a finger up as if to scold Tsukishima. “You don’t get to bring that you-loved-your-best-friend card out, because you were in love with  _ your  _ best friend too and I don’t let that get to me!”

“That has nothing to do with this situation!” Tsukishima shouted. “Yes, I was in love with my best friend too, but you know what the difference is between you and me, Kuroo? I got over it! I’m still not hung up on what could have been and holding onto a relationship that ended almost  _ ten years ago _ !”

“I’m over kenma!” Kuroo shouted back, getting in Tsukishima’s face.

Akaashi could feel himself shaking in his chair as he watched two of the people he loved most in the whole world scream and tear into each other. He wanted them to stop. He couldn’t take much more of this. He needed to calm them down. He needed to take care of them. He needed to squash his own feelings down so he could worry about them and not him, but Akaashi felt his own emotions rising up. He felt hurt like Tsukishima too. He wanted someone to notice the way he was feeling without having to scream it out to the world. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bokuto getting out of his chair.

“Oh really? It sure didn’t seem like it when he got back from France. You were all over him. Anyone would have easily mistaken you two as a couple! Even Bokuto thought so!” 

“Okay, guys,” Bokuto said, physically getting between his boyfriends. “Maybe we should step back for a second before things get out of control.”

Tsukishima swatted Bokuto’s hand away and glared at him with so much heated anger that he momentarily forgot what was going on, “This isn’t about you, Bokuto.”

“The hell it is!” Bokuto shouted suddenly, “Anything having to do with you has to do with me!”

“Fine, then why don’t you tell Kuroo how you felt when Kenma first showed up.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms.

Bokuto didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to hurt Kuroo, but he also wanted his own answers because he could kind of relate to all the things Tsukishima had been saying.

Kuroo stared at Bokuto for a moment before turning his sights back on Tsukishima, “You don’t need to drag him into this. This about you and your insecurities!”

“What?!” Tsukishima growled. “How could you be so dense! This about you and your idiocy!”

“Wait . . .” Bokuto tried to say, but he was drowned out as the shouting resumed.

“You’re so dense, Kuroo! You can’t even see how much more in love you are with Kenma than any of us!”

“Tsukki . . . That’s not fair.” Bokuto said a bit louder, trying to be heard, but no one heard.

“I keep wondering and wondering if all of this was just fake!” Tears were now streaming down Tsukishima’s face as he yelled. “Did I throw my whole life away just to chase after something that wasn’t even real to start with?!”

“I love  _ you, _ you idiot!” Kuroo shouted, grabbing at Tsukishima’s shirt to get his point across. Tsukishima only scoffed and rolled his eyes as Kuroo went on. “You’re the one who said you knew from the beginning you wanted to be with me until the end!”

Tsukishima shoved Kuroo back, angrily getting in his space, “Yeah, but how stupid was I to think that you wanted the same thing?! All you ever wanted, all you’ll ever want is Kenma!”

Akaashi watched in horror as Tsukishima shouted louder over Bokuto who was now shouting about how he agreed with Tsukishima and Kuroo jabbed an angry finger at both of them as he tried to yell over them both.

Hot tears rolled down Akaashi’s face as everything he’d worked so hard for slowly crashed down. He watched as his boyfriends poured all their emotions out at each other as he did nothing but sit there. He wanted desperately to say something, to comfort Kuroo, to let Tsukishima know his feelings were valid, to protect Bokuto from all this, but how could he help them with their emotions when his own were starting to implode on him for the first time. Akaashi kept his emotions in check so that he could make sure everyone else was okay, but now he didn’t think he could.

All this yelling was worse than having his brothers voices in his head. The angry words between the people he loved jabbed at his heart harder than anything else. They fueled his own anger, making him want to scream and shout himself. He felt like his head would explode if this went on much longer.

Akaashi banged his hands on the table as he got up and screamed, “Will you all just shut the fuck up already!”

Everything went dead silent. Tsukishima, eyes red and swollen from crying stared at Akaashi in shock. Kuroo and Bokuto could now start to feel how much the yelling had been ripping at their throats.

“None of you can’t ever be adults, can you?” Akaashi asked lowly. His vision was red as he stared down his boyfriends. His body shook from the anger.

“Akaashi－” Bokuto started, but was cut off.

“No.” Akaashi hissed, “You all had your turn screaming out your lungs at each other, well now it’s my turn.”

Akaashi could feel his anger coursing through him. He wondered momentarily if this is how his mother had felt with Kuroo’s, Bokuto’s, and Tsukishima’s attention all solely on him as he sat at the table. They looked almost scared. Scared of how mad Akaashi was. Scared of what he’d say. Scared of what he’d do. It made Akaashi feel powerful.

The hot tears that had stopped momentarily caught back up with Akaashi and trailed down his cheeks, bringing him back to reality. He didn’t want that. If that’s how his mother felt before a particularly extensive beating then Akaashi never wanted to feel like that at all.

“You’re all a bunch of selfish pricks, only caring about what you feel and how you can wield that as a weapon. And I deal with all of your shit.” Akaashi took a deep breath to keep his voice from quivering. “I’m not saying that I don’t have problems of my own, but I don’t worry about mine. I push mine down to accommodate yours. And you know what? None of you even fucking care! Not one of you truly notice when anything is bothering me until it all comes bubbling out! Kuroo! I’m feeling a pushed out of this relationship too because of how you’ve been acting with Kenma! Tsukishima! I feel like I can’t even have a breather and a chance to take care of myself because you’ve decided to act like a child and run away! Bokuto! This isn’t just something you can patch up in one go. These problems have been a part of this relationship longer than you.”

Akaashi started to lose momentum, his voice not as loud and his tears falling faster. His voice shook as he said. “Kuroo, please help. Are you still in love with Kenma? I need to know. Tsukishima needs to know. Bokuto needs to know.”

Kuroo clenched his shirt. He’d never heard Akaashi with so much raw emotion in his voice. He hadn’t realized what he had been doing. His knees felt weak as he rushed around the table to drag Akaashi out of his chair and hold him against his chest.

“Akaashi, my love, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry I pushed your feelings back. I never knew. I always thought you were fine and I was so lost when you blew up like that this morning. It was like no other anger I’d ever seen from you. Keiji, I love you.” Kuroo stumbled over his words. His anger quickly melted away, gone in an instant. How could he have hurt his boyfriends so much like this? What kind of boyfriend was he? “I’m not in love with Kenma anymore. I haven’t been for a long time. I’m in love with you, and Bokuto, and Tsukki. I want this life we have now. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I let go of being with Kenma a long time ago and I’m so sorry that it seemed like I hadn’t.”

Kuroo pulled away and ran to Tsukishima, placing both his hands on either side of  his face. “Kei, I don’t know if you could forgive me for how I’ve made you feel. I honestly had no clue. I love you so much. I want what I have now. This is all I’ll ever want. I’m so sorry for the way I’d been treating you and favoring Kenma.”

Kuroo had his own tears falling down his face now as he stared up at Tsukishima. The blond’s eyes softened just a bit and Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss to his face.

Kuroo turned to hold his arms out for Bokuto and Bokuto didn’t hesitate to throw himself at Kuroo. Kuroo buried his face in Bokuto’s neck. “Kou, we’ve only been dating you for a fraction of the time me, Akaashi, and Tsukki, and I have been dating, but you take everything with stride. I’m sorry to have burdened you with all of this. I didn’t even know I was doing it.”

“I’m just glad for not losing you.” Bokuto said back.

Tsukishima, weary now that he had stopped shouting, sat down in one of the chairs and ran a hand over his face. He didn’t think he could just let go of his feelings so quickly after Kuroo apologized. It was a sincere apology, Tsukishima could tell that much, but he also knew he’d need some time.

“I’m sorry too, Kuroo.” Akaashi said, breaking the silence that had fallen as everyone tried to catch their breath and staunch their tears. “I didn’t tell you what was wrong. I should have trusted you with my feelings.”

“But I couldn’t even  _ tell _ what was wrong!” Kuroo cried, dropping into another chair, Bokuto following his example. “What kind of boyfriend does that make me?”

“Not a bad one. I just never thought my feelings were as important.”

“Oh, you said that before.” Tsukishima mumbled. “In that coffee shop.”

“What?” Bokuto asked incredulously, “Akaashi, you  _ are  _ important.”

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, “Sometimes it sure feels like I’m not important though.”

“Akaashi, no, no” Kuroo said, reaching across the table to place his hands over Akaashi’s “You are so important. Did we do something to make you feel like that?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Tsukishima asked, his voice sounded slightly annoyed. “We’re selfish pricks. That’s why Akaashi feels that way.”

“I didn’t actually mean it like that.” Akaashi started to say, but Tsukishima held up his hand. 

“No, you were right, Akaashi.” Tsukishima said with a sigh. “I know we’ve talked about actually opening up before, but I’ll try my best to actually open up and pay attention more.”

“Me too!” Bokuto said and Kuroo nodded along.

“Tsukki di－”

Tsukishima held his hand up to cut Kuroo off mid sentence, “Not right now. I’m going to bed first. I have a horrid headache.”

Tsukishima got up and kissed Akaashi and Bokuto on the head. “Let’s talk more later. Good night.”

He had his back turned and was well on his way out of the room before he could even think about Kuroo’s expression after he hadn’t kissed him too.

Once alone in the bedroom, Tsukishima let out a shaky breath. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up all around him. Their argument hadn’t ended horribly, but he still felt awful. Tsukishima still had a bitter taste in his mouth. Kuroo had said aloud that he wasn’t in love with Kenma. Kuroo wanted him. He wanted him and Akaashi and Bokuto and this life he had now. Then why did Tsukishima still feel insecure about it all?

Back in the kitchen Bokuto yawned into his hand. “I think I might go to bed too.”

“It’s been a long day.” Kuroo agreed.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Akaashi said getting up.

Kuroo gripped Akaashi’s had for a moment longer so that he would look at him, “I love you.”

A small smile graced Akaashi’s lips, “I love you, too.”

“I actually might watch some mind numbing TV,” Bokuto said after Akaashi left. “Did you want to join me? There’s a documentary on Savannah Lions I recorded.”

“Thanks, but I’m gonna get some sleep.” Kuroo said.

“Okay.”

Kuroo could hear the shower running as he made his way to the room. The light was still on and Tsukishima had left a trail of clothes leading to the bed where he had custody of all the covers. Kuroo got on the bed and stared at Tsukishima’s still form under all his layers.

“Are you really okay? You haven’t said anything to me.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima thought about ignoring Kuroo and pretending he was asleep, but that would contradict what he had just said earlier. He let out a quiet breath and pulled the covers down just enough so he could see Kuroo. “I don’t know. I think I just need time, Kuroo.”

Kuroo nodded. It made sense that he would need time to heal from something that had been building up for years. “You  _ do _ believe me though, when I said I’m not in love with him?”

Tsukishima bit his lip. Did he? Kuroo had sounded sincere. “Yeah, I do. But I guess I’m not completely sure you’re over him.”

“I am!” Kuroo said, crawling closer to Tsukishima. “I promise I really am.”

Kuroo waited for Tsukishima to welcome him under the covers so they could sleep together, but Tsukishima just kept the covers tucked close to him. “Okay,” Was all he Tsaid before pulling the blankets over his head again.

Kuroo frowned. “I’m cold, Tsukki, can we cuddle?”

“I don’t feel like it right now.” Tsukishima mumbled, but he kicked off a layer of the covers so Kuroo had something to keep him warm. 

Kuroo took the blanket and laid down. He stared at the empty space between him and Tsukishima as he slowly drifted off. 


	56. Chapter 56

Akaashi let the hot water beat down around him. Now that he was alone with time to sort out his thoughts he had so much more he wanted to say to Kuroo and Tsukishima and Bokuto. And not just more things he had been feeling. He wanted to just talk to them. He wanted to tell them about his job offer. He wanted to talk about how he actually felt like Kiyoko was becoming his good friend. He wanted to talk about a funny joke Terushima had just told him the other day over the phone. He just wanted to open up to them so much more.

He was never one to really go out of his way to talk for long periods of time, but right now he felt like he could talk for ages about anything and everything. He wanted to talk to his boyfriends. They used to talk all the time, just sit around and talk while doing nothing in particular at all. After a while they just kind of started coexisting with each other. When they started dating Bokuto they had started talking again. Akaashi had felt happier then. But it seems like the four of them had started drifting again, not just being there for each other much.

Akaashi padded out of the bathroom in just a t-shirt and his boxers. The bedroom light was on, but Kuroo and Tsukishima were asleep. Akaashi frowned at the distance between them. Tsukishima had his back to Kuroo and Kuroo had one hand splayed out between them as if waiting for Tsukishima to come to him.

He turned off the light and shuffled through the house looking for Bokuto. The living room light was off, but the the room was lit by the glow of the TV. Akaashi paused behind the couch to watch as Bokuto aimlessly flipped through the channels. 

“Wanna join?” Bokuto called quietly, not turning to look at Akaashi as he settled on a late night Hallmark movie.

Akaashi wordlessly moved around the couch. Bokuto was sitting cross legged with his hands in his lap. Akaashi lifted Bokuto’s arms up and climbed into his boyfriend’s lap, throwing his legs over one side so they rested on the couch. Without looking at Bokuto at all, Akaashi pressed his face into the groove where Bokuto’s neck met his chest.

“Ooh, cuddly Akaashi,” Bokuto dropped the remote in favor or wrapping his arms around Akaashi and holding him tight. 

The two stayed on the couch just holding each other as the TV played in the background. It was a long while before Bokuto broke the silence. “Did you have anything else you wanted to say? That sounded like a fraction of what you’re really feeling.”

Akaashi pressed his face further into Bokuto’s body for just a moment longer. He smelled like dish soap. He must have washed the dishes after their fight.

Akaashi pulled away and looked right at Bokuto, “How are you feeling?”

Bokuto’s brows furrowed and he bit his lip. “We were talking about you, not me.”

“Well, I’m feeling bad right now about what I said and about what was said, but I want to know how you feel since a lot of this shit is from before you even started dating us.”

Akaashi watched Bokuto chew on his lip as he searched for the right thing to say. “Um, I feel a bit left out.”

Akaashi blinked and then giggled. “Left out? Wouldn’t it have been better to feel left out than to have awful words and feelings thrown at you like today?”

Bokuto squeezed Akaashi close. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s smile as he pressed his mouth to his neck. “Maybe, but it’s kind of like I can’t really relate to you guys right now. It reminded me that you guys have been together with each other longer than with me. You guys have shared so much more with each other than with me. You guys have history. I’m still getting to know you all.”

Akaashi put his hand on the side of Bokuto’s face and moved him so their foreheads were resting against each other. “But you’re with us now.”

Akaashi pulled Bokuto close and their lips pressed slowly together. As their kiss deepened, Bokuto manhandled Akaashi so that Akaashi was fully facing him now and was straddling his lap.

Akaashi’s fingers tangled in Bokuto’s hair and he used his new position to kneel over Bokuto so he could look down at him. Their mouths hung open, breaths mingling together as they stared at each other. 

Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s heart racing against his, their chests pressed together. He surged forward and nibbled at Akaashi’s lower lip, “I want to be a part of everything in your life. Ten years from now I want you to not be able to think about a time when we weren’t together.”

Akaashi let Bokuto manhandle him again as they flipped positions. Bokuto had Akaashi’s back pressed down in the couch cushions as he loomed over him, their faces still a tantalizingly short distance apart.

Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist to pull their bodies closer. Bokuto rucked up Akaashi’s and leaned down to ghost their lips over each other.

“I never want to think of a time before you either, Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured before dragging Bokuto’s head down for a deep kiss.

Akaashi felt as Bokuto’s hands moved from pushing his shirt out of the way to tease at the edges of his boxers. “You’re so important to all of us.” Bokuto said between kisses, slipping a hand into Akaashi’s boxers and teasing at his boyfriend. “So incredibly important.”

Akaashi let himself get lost in the feeling of Bokuto’s hands and the sound of his voice. He let all his insecurities and worries about the effects of tonight’s fight melt away for just a moment as Bokuto’s fingers swirled around the tip of his cock. Akaashi’s mouth hung open as Bokuto wrapped his hand around Akaashi and slowly started moving up and down. He reveled in the needy kisses Bokuto placed all over his open mouth. He clung tight to his boyfriend as Bokuto’s movements grew faster and his body started really heating up.

Akaashi could feel Bokuto rolling his own hips, getting friction where he could as he worked him over. 

Akaashi kept his eyes open, his and Bokuto’s eyes locked on each other as they slowly unraveled after all the stress of the long day.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo woke late at night. As he sleepily blinked he hoped to find that Tsukishima had moved during the night and he would be pressed up next to Kuroo, his head resting on his chest like it usually was most nights, maybe their fingers interlocked. As the room slowly came into focus he found he had no such luck.

Tsukishima was still sleeping on the very far edge of the bed, as far from Kuroo as he could get.

Kuroo shut his eyes and pressed the heel of his hands into his face. He really fucked up this time. His face felt hot and he knew that tears were threatening to come pouring out. He pressed harder at his face, but that did nothing to stop the tears. Kuroo gasped and let his hands fall back onto the mattress. He stared at the ceiling, his face wet from crying. His chest felt like it was constricting. It was getting hard for him to breath, but it wasn’t from the tears.

He had made his boyfriends feel like they were second rate. He had ignored their feelings for so long because he had been too afraid to let go of Kenma. Kuroo crawled across the bed and loomed over Tsukishima’s sleeping form. He reached out and brushed a gentle hand across his boyfriend’s cheek. Tsukishima sighed and his body loosened a bit from the tense position it had been in.

“Kei,” Kuroo murmured. His tears still rolled down his cheek, a few falling on Tsukishima’s face.

At the sound of Kuroo’s voice Tsukishima moved in his sleep, pulling the covers up higher and hiding himself from Kuroo.

Kuroo, his chest constricting in the worse way possible, bit back a sob and got up. He’d never be able to get back to sleep now. He padded to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He drained the glass in one go and started pacing in circles.

A light snore startled him out of his pacing. Kuroo meandered to the living room to find Bokuto and Akaashi asleep on opposite ends of the couch, their feet tangled together. Kuroo felt his tears fall even faster. The two of them hadn’t even bothered to come to bed. He wondered if it was because of him.

Kuroo filled up his glass again and opened the back door. It was still dark outside and crickets were chirping from the bushes. The cool air felt refreshing on Kuroo’s hot face. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he shut the door and ventured out to the empty backyard.

Their home was so open and inviting. It always felt so lived in and comforting to Kuroo. Their backyard was almost the opposite though. It was empty with an old beat up trampoline in the back that had been there since they had moved in. There was a large patio that extended halfway into the backyard and the rest was just grass and the trampoline. It was so empty and abandoned feeling. The four of them were always so busy with work that they never used their backyard and when they were home they always stayed inside since they worked at a zoo where they were constantly outside already.

As Kuroo dropped down on the edge of the patio he felt like the backyard was what it looked like inside him right now. He felt so empty and so gutted and just awful. Kuroo pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin there. He stared out at nothing, blinking slowly, thinking of nothing, trying to feel nothing.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there. When he heard the back door open the sky was starting to lighten. He didn’t turn his head as Akaashi came into view and silently sat next to him.

“You’re up early.” Akaashi commented.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Kuroo muttered, his voice sounding raw.

“You’ve been crying.”

“No, I haven’t.” Kuroo wiped at his face to find that tears were still running down his face despite the fact that he hadn’t been thinking about anything at all.

Akaashi watched his boyfriend wipe away his tears and frowned. He hated to see Kuroo cry. Kuroo wasn’t someone that should cry. He was strong. He was so trusting. He was so loving. He didn’t cry because he didn’t deserve to be hurt. Yet, Akaashi had made him cry. “I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday.”

Kuroo sniffed, “Don’t be. I deserved it. I needed to hear all of that and probably more. I just can’t believe that I made you guys feel like that. I can’t believe you guys have put up with me for so long like that.”

“Kuroo, don’t say that.” Akaashi said, automatically going into comfort mode. “None of this is your fault.”

Kuroo looked at Akaashi with a look of disbelief and Akaashi gave him a sad half smile, “Well actually, it kind of is your fault.”

Kuroo chuckled behind his tears. “Yeah, I really fucked up, huh?”

“What I meant was,” Akaashi tried again, “You don’t need to beat yourself up over how we all got like this. Let’s just move forward from this.”

Kuroo bumped his head with Akaashi’s, “You are so amazing and important.”

Akaashi huffed, “You guys can stop calling me important, you know.”

Kuroo shook his head. “I’ll stop calling you important when you stop being important. Without you we probably have broken apart years ago.” He kissed Akaashi’s cheek. “How are you feeling now?”

“I feel better.” Akaashi said and it was the truth for once. He wasn’t covering up his feelings right now. He felt lighter after his whole word vomit last night. There was still a lot the four of them needed to talk about, but he really felt like they had stepped back from the ledge they had been teetering on for so long.

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Akaashi and the two of them stared past their empty backyard and up at the sky as the sun started to peak over the horizon. The dawn of a new day with countless possibilities and new beginnings was upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy december 25th to everyone who doesn't!


	57. Chapter 57

It had been a week and Tsukishima still couldn’t bring himself to even look at Kuroo properly. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying. Tsukishima thought that after a good night’s sleep he could just get over everything like he normally did and things would go back to normal.

Or maybe he never actually got over things and now that he had finally gotten so much off his chest after yelling at Kuroo there just wasn’t a way to shove that stuff away again. 

Tsukishima groaned and tousled his hair. He dropped his head onto the table in the little restaurant he sat in. He ignored the stares he was surely getting from the neighboring tables. Laying down on the table probably wasn’t appropriate etiquette. He wasn’t in a fancy restaurant, but it was still a restaurant. He was supposed to be meeting up with his brother for lunch. The two tried to get together every other week or so to just catch up and stay in contact. 

As Tsukishima waited for his brother－who just about always seemed to be late－he tried not the think about Kuroo. Or Bokuto. Or Akaashi.

All week long the three of them had been acting practically normal, which infuriated Tsukishima. They didn’t seem to be as affected by the whole fight. Tsukishima could barely stand to look at any of them without having some sort of pain. Bokuto made him feel guilty with that gut wrenching feeling. He hadn’t deserved to be yelled at or dragged into a fight that wasn’t even his. Akaashi made him feel like shit. His words kept running laps around his head. In the past he’d laid so much on Akaashi, depended on him for so much without even thinking about Akaashi’s own feelings. And then there was Kuroo. Tsukishima just felt pissed when he looked at Kuroo. Pissed and angry and hurt and like crying. It was dreadful.

Tsukishima tried talking to all of them. He tried, just like he had promised Akaashi, but everytime he grabbed his boyfriends’ attentions he couldn’t find the words need to piece his thoughts together.

“Sorry I’m late.” Akiteru said as he slid into the chair across from him. “Have you ordered yet? I heard the roast here is pretty good.”

Roast. That reminded Tsukishima of the fight. Kuroo had spent all day cooking for them and Tsukishima couldn’t even remember if the meal was any good.

“Order me something.” Tsukishima said, not even looking at his menu.

Akiteru gave him a weird look, knowing that his brother could be pretty picky about his food. He scanned the menu and picked out something he hoped Kei would like before finding something for himself.

Both were quiet as they waited for their food. Akiteru could tell something was on Kei’s mind. Before he could figure out how to ask about it Tsukishima spoke up. “How’re things going with that girl you’ve been seeing? What’s her name?”

“Saeko?” Akiteru frowned. It wasn’t like Kei to forget someone’s name. Especially someone Akiteru was always talking about. 

Tsukishima nodded, wrapping his hands around his glass, taking no interest in his food at all. “Yeah, how’s Saeko?”

Akiteru chewed on his food for a moment, mulling over the idea of ignoring his brother’s question and asking if everything was okay, but one thing he had found out the hard way was that if Kei wasn’t ready to talk when you tried to ask something he’d most likely clam up. “She’s doing pretty great.  _ She’s _ pretty great. We just went up to the mountains this past weekend. Saeko wanted to show me all this nature stuff. She’s such a wild city girl that you’d never think she’d be into nature, but she is.”

Tsukishima nodded. “How long have you guys been together again?”

With that question Akiteru knew that something had to be on Kei’s mind. He was always pretty meticulous about dates and timeframes. “A month and a half. You know, Kei, I was thinking you should meet Saeko. Maybe I can bring her to lunch next t－”

“Have you ever lost the trust you placed in someone?”

Akiteru blinked at the sudden interruption, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes, I have.”

Tsukishima looked up at his brother, his eyes big and open. “How do you start trusting them again?”

Akiteru leaned forward and tented his fingers in front of him. If Tsukishima hadn’t been desperate to hear what his brother was about to say he probably would have made fun of him for looking like an old wise man about to give really crappy advice.

“I like to think that trust is closely entwined with faith and hope.” Akiteru could almost feel Tsukishima’s eye roll, but he continued on anyways. “To trust someone you have to have faith in them and hope that they won’t do anything to break that trust. It’s easy to trust someone the first time. It’s a whole other thing to try and trust someone a second time after they ruined it once. But the trust mostly depends on you. Do you want them in your life and do you  _ want _ to trust them again?”

The brothers stared at each other for a long while. Tsukishima was the first to break the stare. He picked up his fork and dug into his previously untouched food. “So are you going to bring Saeko with you next time we have lunch?”

Akiteru wanted to ask his brother whom he had lost his trust in, but he let Kei steer the conversation away. “You aren’t going to interrogate her, are you?”

Tsukishima smirked at Akiteru, “Isn’t that my job as your brother?”

“I thought that was the  _ older _ brother’s job.” Akiteru said with a laugh.

The lunch turned light after that. They talked about nothing in particular, just bonding with each other. At the end Akiteru, as always, waved his brother away as Kei tried to pay. Akiteru was stubborn about always paying for lunch.

“Hey, let’s go do something fun.” Akiteru said as they left the restaurant. Normally they talked a bit more outside before taking off their own ways, but Akiteru was having none of that today. He didn’t plan to leave his brother until he found out why he was asking about trust.

Tsukishima only complained a little as Akiteru led him down the street without any indication of where they were going. 

“It’ll be fun!” Akiteru said every time Tsukishima asked him where he was being taken.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but followed his brother. They were about a block away from their destination when Tsukishima realized where he was being taken. “Really, Akiteru? Aren’t we a bit old for that?”

“You’re never too old for arcade games!” Akiteru held the door open to the old arcade room. The two of them used to come here all the time when they were younger. They’d wile away weekends at a time in this place.

“We should have grabbed Yamaguchi, he loves this place.” Tsukishima said as his brother led them to the change machine.

Akiteru laughed, “Do you remember that time he cried because you beat his high score in Pacman?”

Tsukishima laughed too, “He was so proud of it. His high score had been there for a month.”

Akiteru gave his brother a handful of quarters before taking off to see what games were still there from when they were kids. “Kei, look! Let’s play Tetris!”

“That’s alway the first one you want to play.” Tsukishima complained, but he still slipped a quarter into the machine next his brother. “And that’s always the first one I beat you in.”

The Tsukishima brothers spent what felt like hours playing arcade games. They laughed and made multiple trips back to the change machine. Tsukishima felt like a kid again. The sounds and smell of the arcade brought him back to when he and Akiteru were young and all their worries consisted of getting home before dark.

After they were finally done playing Akiteru and Tsukishima headed back home. The sun was already starting to set as they made their way down the street in no particular rush. 

They fell into an easy silence and Tsukishima’s thoughts went back to their conversation over lunch.

Tsukishima glanced at his brother and asked, “Who lost your trust?”

“Dad.” Akiteru said without hesitation.

Tsukishima frowned at the answer, “Do you want to trust him again?”

“Yes.”

Again, there was no pause for thought.

“Why, he’s hurt us so much?”

Akiteru let out a low breath and turned to give Kei a small smile. “After everything that’s happened I still want a dad. I still remember him running after me when we played hide and seek. I remember him blowing raspberries on your stomach when you were a baby and you being beyond happy. I remember his warm hugs before he left us. I want that again. I want to be able to trust him again. I want to have a dad again.”

Tsukishima stared at his brother for a moment before turning to watch where he was walking. It was a while before he spoke. “Do you think he deserves that?”

“Probably not, but don’t I deserve a dad?” Akiteru watched his brother’s face closely, but there was no change in expression. “Who lost your trust?”

Akiteru saw Kei’s jaw clench at the question and the hint of a deep frown forming. “Kuroo.”

“Kuroo? Your boyfriend Kuroo?” Akiteru asked. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. “Did he hurt you? Are Bokuto and Akaashi okay?”

Tsukishima felt touched by his brothers concern. He took a deep breath and waved his brother’s questions away, “It’s just a fight. We’ll figure it out.”

Akiteru didn’t believe his brother, but he let it go. “You’ll talk to me if you need anything, right?”

“Aren’t I already?” Tsukishima asked.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s head fell sideways against Bokuto’s shoulder as he stared at Kuroo across the table where the four of them sat at the zoo cafe.

Akaashi leaned in close to catch Kuroo’s words in the loud bustling zoo. Tsukishima couldn’t look at Kuroo when his attention was on him, but when Kuroo’s attention was elsewhere Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Maybe he just couldn’t stand the sorry look Kuroo gave him every time their eyes met. Maybe it was just that Tsukishima was stabbed in the heart again every time Kuroo tried to talk to him. When Kuroo didn’t know he was looking it was like watching a movie. He wasn’t interacting with Tsukishima so it was almost like Kuroo wasn’t really there and then he wasn’t overcome with emotions. He wanted to trust Kuroo again, he really did. But could he trust Kuroo not to hurt him again?

“Hey, guys!”

The four of them paused to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi coming up to them. Kuroo scooted closer to Akaashi and offered a place at their table to them. Oikawa raised a hand to refuse. “I’d love to stay and chat, but the two of us are heading home tonight. We just stopped to see if you had an answer for us yet, Akaashi.”

Tsukishima frowned, not knowing what Oikawa was talking about. By the similar looks on Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s faces they didn’t know what Oikawa was talking about either.

Akaashi would be lying if he said he had forgotten about the job offer Oikawa and Iwaizumi had proposed. “It’s been such a hectic week. I completely forgot about that, can I get back to you in a few days?”

Oikawa winked at him and smiled. “Sure. I’ll want an answer by Friday, Akaashi, that’s three days.”

Akaashi nodded and Oikawa and Iwaizumi left.

“What do they want an answer for?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima was sitting up straight now. “Is something happening with the sanctuary? Why haven’t I heard about it?”

“Akaashi?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Nothings wrong. Oikawa has a job offer for me. That was the whole reason they had come here.”

“They’ve been here for over a week.” Kuroo said. “When did they offer you the job?”

“The first day.”

“And you haven’t given them an answer yet?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched. “I was a bit preoccupied. I don’t know if you remember, but the four of us had just had our fight.”

Everyone’s eyes dropped. All week they had been tiptoeing around the subject, talking about it only at the most quiet and surreal moments of the day, which was usually late at night when one or two of them were asleep.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima offered, peaking up at Akaashi, “What kind of job was offered?”

Akaashi sighed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. “Relocating owls. Oikawa and Iwaizumi want me to be part of their team.”

“That’s actually really cool.” Kuroo said, “And I bet it pays better than the zoo, especially with all that traveling.”

“Well, I think it’d get tiresome.” Bokuto said. “Akaashi’s happy having his sanctuary. This is his dream.”

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi who was drawing aimless circled with his finger on the table. “Akaashi,” he called, “What do you want?”

Akaashi looked up, a bit startled at being asked what he wanted. Over all the years of him jumping from job to job, trying to find his way to where he was now, and turning down so many great jobs, he’d never been asked what he really wanted. He always listened as Kuroo and Tsukishima and others that he worked with told him what he should do and what would be best for him.

Akaashi met Tsukishima’s eyes, “I . . . I don’t know. I love my job. This is my dream. But at the same time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi really seem to like  _ their _ jobs and I kind of do too.”

“Is it something you want?” Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi frowned. “I’m still thinking about it.”

Bokuto nodded, “It’s a big decision.”

Kuroo reached over to squeeze Akaashi’s arm, “You know I’ll support you whatever you decide, right?  _ We’ll  _ support you.”

Tsukishima could see how much that meant to Akaashi, hearing that from Kuroo. Kuroo had always been the one pushing Akaashi for the bigger and better job, but now he was just pushing with his support. Maybe Tsukishima wouldn’t have to worry so much about Kuroo hurting him again and breaking his trust.

Tsukishima watched his boyfriends quietly as the conversation turned back to jokes and talking about their days. He looked around the zoo. It was the middle of the afternoon and there were lots of people around. The four of them were only here during the day because Bokuto had insisted that they explore the zoo during it’s open hours. He wanted them to go on a date at the zoo they worked at. Tsukishima had to roll his eyes at that. That was the exact same thing Kuroo had always wanted to do too.

“Let’s go see the lions.” Bokuto said excitedly, pulling Tsukishima up from the table.

Kuroo groaned. “I see them all the time. I’m one of the handlers.”

“Now you see how Tsukishima and I felt when you wanted to take us to the zoo for a date.” Akaashi said. He grabbed Kuroo’s arm and pulled him up to follow Bokuto who was already leading Tsukishima away.

“Tsukki, you used to be the manager for the reptiles, right?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are there any cool ones over there?”

Tsukishima grinned. “There are a few really big snakes, but that was quite a while ago so I don’t know what they have in that exhibit now.”

Bokuto nodded. “Akaashi, do you know about any of the other bird exhibits in here?”

“Are you asking me because I work with owls?” Akaashi asked.

“Owls are birds, aren’t they?” 

Akaashi laughed, “Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I know all the bird exhibits in the zoo.”

“Bokuto, you’ve been working here for over a year now, shouldn’t you know your way around the zoo by now?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t go anywhere except to see the owls and to meet you at the lions den.” Bokuto said, “I’d never actually been to the zoo before the owl exhibit opened.”

Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo stared at Bokuto for a moment. Of all the people to never have been to a zoo they would have never thought Bokuto to be one of them.

Tsukishima laced his fingers through Bokuto’s, “Well, let’s go see everything then.”

Bokuto’s face lit up as his boyfriends led him through the zoo. Tsukishima showed him all the reptiles, naming the ones he remembered. Bokuto couldn’t stop grinning when he got the chance to hold one of the baby alligators. 

Kuroo pulled Bokuto along towards the feline exhibits. He spouted out so many facts about each animal that Bokuto almost couldn’t keep up. And they weren’t just facts about the animal species. Lucy, the panther, loved playing tug of war. Mia, the cheetah, loved to run up and down the side of the exhibit with the people on the other side before passing out close to the glass so she could see the people who took care of her. Blu, the mountain lion, could spend days at a time basking in the sun, making her handlers bring her food to her so she didn’t have to move.

Akaashi showed Bokuto the birds. He pointed out all his favorites, explaining why he liked each one. “That one has an extra tallon on its left leg.” “That one has the most beautiful colors in its wings.” “That one eats right out of your hand, but only if you have little pieces of pecans.”

After hours of walking around the zoo the four of them were exhausted. They sat on a bench by the monkey exhibit. Tsukishima found himself pressed between Akaashi and Kuroo. Akaashi and Bokuto were entertaining themselves by pointing at different monkeys and making up stories for each. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo. He was smiling while watching Akaashi and Bokuto. His gaze shifted to look at Tsukishima and he smiled at him too. It was a sadder smile, but it wasn’t as much of a kicked puppy look as he’d been getting lately.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured. He had no idea what he wanted to say. He wanted Kuroo. He wanted Kuroo to have his trust again. He wanted to love Kuroo again.

Kuroo pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek and pulled back to look at him. He put his hand over the kiss he had just left behind. “I’m so sorry for how much I hurt you. I see it every time you look at me. Or at least every time you try  _ not _ to look at me.”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured again. He bit his lip, vaguely aware that Akaashi and Bokuto had stopped talking and were listening to their every word. “I want to trust you again.”

Kuroo nodded, his thumb running back and forth over Tsukishima’s cheek. “I want you to trust me too. I want you to take all the time you need. I hurt you and you have every right not to trust me. The worst part is that I didn’t even know how much I was hurting you until last week. How much I was hurting  _ all _ of you.”

Kuroo glanced past Tsukishima to smile at Akaashi and Bokuto. Tsukishima moved his head so that he could kiss the palm of Kuroo’s hand. “I want you back, Kuroo. Will you stay with me? Can I trust you?”

Kuroo could only nod. Akaashi and Bokuto reached out to hold onto Tsukishima’s arm. Kuroo leaned in close to his boyfriends. “You can trust me.”

Tsukishima felt himself break again. His body slumped against Kuroo. Akaashi and Bokuto’s hands kept him from falling as he let out a shaky breath. He was going to take a step forward with faith and hope and use those to trust Kuroo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? Should Akaashi take the job?


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who commented about whether Akaashi should take the job! I was on the fence about it the entire time I wrote this chapter
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤

Akaashi could feel the counter cutting into the backs of his legs. Akaashi was sitting on the edge of the counter with Tsukishima between his legs.He reached one hand behind him to steady himself as Tsukishima pressed his body closer. Akaashi could feel his mind going blank, the only thoughts of the way Tsukishima was touching him. It was just what he wanted. 

Tsukishima pulled back from their passionate kissing to pepper Akaashi’s face with kisses. He nibbled at Akaashi’s earlobe and listened to his boyfriend’s fast breathing. “You’re trying to distract yourself again.”

Akaashi didn’t stop moving his body. He had one hand under Tsukishima’s shirt and his lips were on Tsukishima’s neck. “Is this distraction such a bad thing?”

Tsukishima chuckled lowly and pulled back even though he’d rather just keep heading in the direction Akaashi was going. “Akaashi . . .”

Akaashi let out a long breath and pulled back. “I . . . I just have so much on my mind. I don’t want to think about anything right now.”

Tsukishima squeezed at Akaashi’s knee, “I know, but you shouldn’t be looking for distractions right now.”

“You didn’t seem to mind much,” Akaashi said with a cocky grin that reminded Tsukishima of Kuroo.

It took all of Tsukishima’s willpower to not let Akaashi drag him close and continue their make out session. He pressed a light kiss to the tip of Akaashi’s nose. “It’s already Thursday. You have to decide whether you’re taking the job tomorrow.”

Akaashi grumbled and leaned back on his hands.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

From his perch on the edge of the counter Akaashi was eye level with Tsukishima, making it easy to look him in the eye. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Hmm,” Tsukishima tapped a finger against his lips, his other hand still firmly on Akaashi’s leg. “Do you want to take the job?”

“I don’t－”

Tsukishima held up a finger and rephrased his question. “If you didn’t have the job you have now and you didn’t want to hold on to the sanctuary you worked so hard for and you would have no problems if you took the job, would you want it?”

Akaashi thought for a moment before nodding, “I think I would.”

“Okay, now, would you be able to let go of your job at the zoo, or at least turn it into a part time job?” Tsukishima asked.

“No, I love my job.” Akaashi said quickly.

“I know you love it, but the sanctuary is safe and isn’t going anywhere. Do you think you’d be able to step back a bit? You said that Oikawa works part time at a sanctuary so you could too.”

Akaashi bit his lip. “Maybe?”

Tsukishima nodded, accepting the hesitant answer. “Okay, how about the traveling? Do you want to do that?”

Akaashi glanced out the window. “I’ve never really travelled before.”

“Do you want to?” Tsukishima asked again.

“I don’t want to leave you guys, especially after how we’ve just started patching things up.” Akaashi turned to look back at his boyfriend. His eyes were wide and frown lines wrinkled his forehead.

“Hey, hey,” Tsukishima ran a thumb over Akaashi’s cheek. “What are you talking about? What do you mean leave?”

He could see Akaashi trying to make up his mind if he wanted to share his thoughts. Akaashi opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again and everything started tumbling out in Akaashi’s quiet, rapid voice. “I want to take the job, but I don’t want to. I want to help other sanctuaries, but I don’t want to leave mine. I want to travel and work with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but I don’t want to leave you guys and be forgotten.”

It was strange and a bit foreign for Tsukishima to hear Akaashi voice all his thoughts and emotions and it was a bit strange for Tsukishima to be on the comforting end of things. “Akaashi, you won’t be forgotten. What gave you that idea?”

Akaashi wasn’t looking at Tsukishima, his eyes were glued to the hand that was still on his knee. “If I take the job and start traveling I won’t be with you guys as much and you might leave me behind. It’s happened to me before. There will be even more space between us and even more reasons to distance yourselves from me.”

Tsukishima stared at Akaashi in disbelief, his words coming out sounding angry. “Are you talking about you leaving us? Like not dating us anymore just because you get this new job that takes your time away from us?”

Akaashi didn't want to look up after hearing that harsh tone in Tsukishima’s voice.

Tsukishima breathed out through his nose to calm himself. “Akaashi,” he called softly.

When Akaashi didn’t look up right away Tsukishima took his hand from Akaashi’s knee and put it under his chin. He lifted Akaashi’s head up and waited patiently until Akaashi met his eyes. “We’re not going to break up just because you take this job. Is that what you are thinking?”

“It just kind of feels like if I take the job I’ll be pulling away from the sanctuary and from you guys. I almost took the job on the spot when Oikawa offered it just to get away from you guys and everything that was going on.” Akaashi said, his eyes searching Tsukishima for something that said everything would be okay.

“It might be another bump in the road, but we’ll get through it. Look at what we’ve gotten through so far.”

Tsukishima looked up, “Oh, Kuroo, I didn’t know you were home.”

Kuroo stepped further into the kitchen from where he had been lurking in the doorway. “I just got here.”

Even as Kuroo stared at Akaashi as he closed the gap between him and his boyfriends his attention was on Tsukishima. He tried not to feel too down when Tsukishima stepped away from Akaashi to avoid bumping shoulders with Kuroo. 

Tsukishima leaned over to give Akaashi a kiss on the cheek. “I have to go pick up Bokuto, don’t beat yourself up over this job offer. Whatever you choose won’t change our relationship that easily.”

Akaashi nodded, “Thanks for talking with me, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo for a moment before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek too. “I’ll pick up some food on the way home.”

Kuroo’s face lit up with a big dopey grin and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh. Even as Tsukishima teased him about getting too excited over food Kuroo couldn’t stop grinning. Tsukishima had kissed him. He had really thought he wouldn’t. Even after saying he was going to try and trust Kuroo again, over the past few days Tsukishima had still mostly avoided contact with Kuroo.

After Tsukishima left Akaashi stayed where he was on the counter. He watched Kuroo move around the kitchen, opening the cabinet next to the fridge. Kuroo pulled out a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses before placing everything on the counter next to Akaashi.

“What’s with the wine? Are we celebrating something?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo poured wine into both glasses and handed one to Akaashi, “We are celebrating the fact that the four of us are still together. We are celebrating the fact that we are most certainly not going to break up because of a job offer. We are celebrating the fact that you are never going to be forgotten, Akaashi. There is just so much to celebrate all the time, especially that last one. You will never be forgotten.”

Kuroo raised his glass and waited for Akaashi to clink their glasses together before he drank. Kuroo drained his glass in one go and reached for the bottle to fill his glass again. Akaashi sipped at his wine as Kuroo drank his second glass. Kuroo only drank a bit before glancing at Akaashi, “You aren’t thirsty?”

Akaashi smiled at that. “If I were thirsty I would get some water.” He took another small sip of the wine. It was sweet. Just how Kuroo liked it. “Besides, you know I’m not one to drink much.”

Kuroo lifted his glass and poured the rest of his drink into Akaashi’s, “Yup, I know. Drunk Akaashi is a bit crazy, but he’s also relaxed and not as tense.”

“You think I’m tense?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo pushed Akaashi’s glass closer to his face, “Of course not all the time, but right now you are. You are tense about this job offer. You are thinking about it too much. It’s a great opportunity. It’d do wonders to your career. You’d have so much fun.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo didn’t let him. “You won’t get left behind Akaashi. We need and want you as much as you need us. Saying yes isn’t saying goodbye to everything you have now. It’s just saying yes and welcoming more into your life.”

Akaashi brought his glass to his mouth and drank. Maybe he really was over thinking things. It was just a job. It wasn’t some huge life changing event. It was just a job. Sure it meant readjusting, but it wouldn’t be the end of everything he had been building his whole life.

“Should I take the job?” Akaashi asked, his sips slowly growing in size.

Kuroo shrugged, “That’s up to you.”

“Would you take the job, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. He held out his now empty glass for it to be filled. 

Kuroo poured a small amount into his own glass first before filling Akaashi’s. “Yes, I would.”

“Just like that? No hesitation, no worry, no second thoughts?” Akaashi questioned.

“There are always worries and second thoughts when you start a new job.” Kuroo said, taking note of the way the alcohol had already reddened Akaashi’s cheeks. “What if it doesn’t work out? What if it wasn’t what you thought? What if your new coworkers are shitty people? You’ll never know unless you try. I never for a second thought I’d be a lion tamer at a local zoo when I was in school, but here I am, completely happy.”

Akaashi nodded, “I remember you were always changing your major.”

“If it were me,” Kuroo said after a moment, “I’d take the job.”

“Why?” Akaashi asked, swishing his wine around in his glass.

“New experiences, for one thing.” Kuroo replied, “New people to meet, new owls to help out, and the pay will probably be better.”

“Oikawa did say that if what they offer isn’t as much as what I’m making now they are willing to match what I have now or offer more.”

“It sounds like they really want you, Akaashi.” Kuroo said. “They must see that you’re a good fit for the job.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything back. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima seemed to want him to take the job, but he was still a little torn. Over the past few days Bokuto had been pretty vocal about Akaashi not taking the job. He wouldn’t flat out say that, but he kept making complaints about what would happen if he did take the job.

“We won’t see you as much.”

“You’ll miss us!”

“What about Kiyoko? How’s she going to manage all on her own?”

“Won’t you miss all the owls?”

Akaashi knew there were easy answers to these. For example, Akaashi had already talked to Daichi and he was willing to hire more owl handlers－something they had already planned to do so that Akaashi and Kiyoko weren’t overwhelmed. For another, it wasn’t like he was leaving forever. He would be traveling every now and then.

Maybe he really was overthinking this. Maybe he should just get drunk tonight and call Oikawa and let his drunk self decide whether he would  take the job or not.

Akaashi sighed and drained the rest of his glass, holding it out for Kuroo to fill again.

“You know, maybe you’ve had enough to drink.” Kuroo said, seeing Akaashi’s train of thought and reaching out to take his glass away. “You never drink because you’re a bit of a lightweight and drunk you is a little crazy with crazy tendencies and rash ideas.”

Akaashi tsked, but didn’t put up a fight as Kuroo gathered their glasses and what little remained of the wine to put up. Akaashi stared at Kuroo’s back as he washed the glasses. Kuroo’s shoulders were tense. Akaashi jumped down from the counter and moved to wrap his arms around Kuroo from behind.

“You know,” Akaashi mumbled, “Tsukishima’s trying.”

Kuroo froze for a second before setting the glasses down on the drying rack next to the sink. He turned and smiled at Akaashi, “Is it that obvious that I was thinking about him?”

Akaashi nodded and pressed his face into Kuroo’s neck, reveling in the familiar smell. “I’ll help distract you if you help distract me.”

Akaashi felt the rumbling laugh that coursed its way through Kuroo’s body. It reminded him of a cat’s purr. Kuroo snaked his arms around Akaashi, “Are you drunk, Akaashi?”

“Why do you ask?” Akaashi breathed. Kuroo’s mouth was already getting to work distracting Akaashi. How many glasses had he drank again?

“Hmm . . .” Kuroo kissed his way to Akaashi’s mouth before pulling back to smile at his boyfriend. “I just wanted to know if your face is flushed from me or the alcohol.”

Akaashi cocked his head and gave Kuroo a cheeky grin. “You must think highly of yourself if you’d think my face would flush at just you kissing me.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Is that a challenge? I know so many ways to kiss you that will make you blush.”

Akaashi laughed, the alcohol emboldening him and making him less wary of his actions. “Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make  _ you _ blush, Kuroo.”

“Ohohoh?” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the sink. “In that case, Akaashi, make me blush.”

Akaashi didn’t waste time stepping away from Kuroo, his steps a bit wobbly. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. Akaashi was definitely closer to drunk than tipsy. How many times had he refilled Akaashi’s glass again?

Kuroo watched in amusement as Akaashi placed a hand on the island counter to steady himself. His smile slipped from his face when Akaashi turned and pierced him with a smoldering look. That intense and wholeheartedly focused look was one of the first things Kuroo could remember falling in love with.

Akaashi had Kuroo’s attention now. He blew a kiss at Kuroo and pulled at the fitted tee he was wearing. Despite being a little off balance from the wine Akaashi fluidly pulled his tee over his head and let it fall to the ground.

Kuroo’s eyes wasted no time in roaming over Akaashi’s chest and dipping down to examine his hips right before they disappeared into his pants. Akaashi took his time as he reached for the button on his pants. He undid his pants, giving Kuroo the barest of glimpses as to what he was hiding underneath before stepping close and grabbing Kuroo’s chin.

“Like what you see?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo could only nod, this was a side of Akaashi he rarely saw. Kuroo put his hands on Akaashi’s hips and helped to slide his pants down. Akaashi kept his eyes trained on Kuroo’s face. Akaashi grinned when Kuroo’s cheeks flushed at what Akaashi had decided to wear today.

Akaashi stepped out of his pants and closed the distance between him and Kuroo, cutting off Kuroo’s sight of the lace boyshort panties he had on. Akaashi caught Kuroo’s mouth with his own, “I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve to make you blush.”

“More like a few tricks down your pants.” Kuroo murmured. “I didn’t know you still wore panties. I never see you in them.”

Akaashi hummed at the way Kuroo’s hands roved over his ass, feeling the lace material under his  fingers. “I wear them every now and then. I was cleaning this morning and found these ones so I put them on.”

“Well, now that you effectively made me blush, is it my turn?” Kuroo asked, catching Akaashi’s lip with his teeth.

“Sure,” Akaashi said, “But first, kiss me.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Kuroo said. 

Their mouths slipped against each other and suddenly the two were tangled together. Akaashi’s hands were locked firmly in Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo’s hands roamed all over his exposed body. Akaashi’s hands were moving now, pushing Kuroo’s shirt up and out of the way, impatiently tugging at his pants.

Kuroo kept their lips locked together as he grabbed Akaashi and lifted him off the ground. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist as they started to move. In just a few strides Akaashi found himself sitting on the edge of the counter again. Akaashi’s hands found their way back to Kuroo’s hair as Kuroo tried to pull back. Akaashi didn’t want to stop kissing his boyfriend. 

He could feel Kuroo’s rumbling chuckle, the one he loved so much. Kuroo moved so that he that he could kiss first at Akaashi’s cheek, then his chin, then his neck. He continued to move south, leaving a trail of burning kisses over Akaashi’s skin.

Akaashi bit his lip as Kuroo’s fingers danced ever so lightly over the outline of his dick through the panties. Kuroo looked up at Akaashi through his lashes as he slowly pressed innocent kisses to Akaashi’s legs and hips.

Kuroo grinned as he watched Akaashi’s face flush. “There’s your blush. I think I made you blush faster than you made me blush, Babe.”

Akaashi couldn’t say anything back. Kuroo’s mouth was now at the edge of the panties. He caught the lacy material between his teeth and winked up at Akaashi before letting it go and moving to Akaashi’s other leg.

Akaashi’s toes curled when Kuroo mouthed at his dick through the panties. He had to let go of his hold on Kuroo’s hair to lean back on his hands so he didn’t fall over. “Kuroo . . .”

Kuroo hummed around Akaashi and looked up at him, “Am I distracting you all right?”

All that Akaashi could think about at the moment was how soaked his panties were and that way Kuroo kept looking at him through his eyelashes. “Ahh, Tetsurou . . .”

“Yes, Keiji?” Kuroo asked, his hand snaking up Akaashi’s left leg and slipping past the edge of the lace. “Did you want me to do something?”

Akaashi’s breath hitched as he watched Kuroo’s hand move under his panties, exploring the expanse of unseen skin. He nodded and Kuroo grinned devilishly at him.

“What do you want me to do?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi’s mind was in shambles from the wine and from the way Kuroo’s mouth was still moving on him. He was only able to open and close his mouth, his breathing coming fast.

“Do you want this?” Kuroo asked, pulling his hand out of Akaashi’s panties to grab the waistband and tug them down. Akaashi lifted his hips to help them slide down easier. They dangled around one of his ankles as Kuroo licked a stripe up his very hard dick. “How’s this, my love?”

Akaashi’s response was to grab at Kuroo’s hair with one hand to keep him from moving too far away from his crotch. Kuroo chuckled and kissed Akaashi’s inner thighs. Akaashi gasped as Kuroo nipped at the tender skin around the base of his cock. Kuroo kissed his way up Akaashi’s shaft leaving little kitten licks here and there. Out of the corner of his eye Kuroo could see the way Akaashi’s stomach was heaving with his fast breathing as he took Akaashi in his mouth.

Kuroo let his eyes fall shut, the image of Akaashi’s head thrown back and his mouth hanging open in an O burned into his mind. As he slowly lapped and sucked at his boyfriend’s dick he unbuttoned his own pants. He blindly pulled himself out of his underwear and wrapped a hand around his own hard dick. Kuroo felt Akaashi’s legs wrap around his shoulders to keep him close.

When the hand in his hair tightened Kuroo opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Akaashi staring down at him. “Kuroo . . . I’m so close . . .”

Kuroo pulled off of Akaashi and stood up. He cupped Akaashi’s face with one hand and brought him in for a kiss. With his other hand Kuroo pressed their dicks together and pumped them in time with each other.

Akaashi could taste himself on Kuroo’s mouth. He had both legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist now, pulling their bodies impossibly close. Their cocks rubbed against each other, precum mixing together. Akaashi felt his body fall limp as his orgasm coursed through him. Warm cum spilled over Kuroo’s hand as he kept moving his hand up and down, up and down.

Kuroo grunted and fell forward against Akaashi as he came. Their mouths kept moving together even as the cum between them cooled. Kuroo pulled his hand free from between their bodies and used it to cup the other side of Akaashi’s face. 

Akaashi could feel the drying cum on Kuroo’s hand that was now pressed to his face, but he didn’t care. His mind was completely quiet for the first time in two days. It wasn’t racing, going over hundreds of different scenarios. All Akaashi could focus on was the way his and Kuroo’s lips moved together as one.

“Oh my god, seriously guys? On the counter?”

Akaashi and Kuroo broke away to find Tsukishima and Bokuto staring at them from across the room. Akaashi giggled and Kuroo laughed too, pressing another kiss to Akaashi’s cheek.

“Welcome home,” Kuroo said with a smile. “Did you bring home food?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima said, “But you two aren’t allowed to have any until you clean up.”

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo said. He picked up Akaashi, who giggled again and clung to Kuroo like a child, “We’ll be right back.”

“They left Akaashi’s clothes behind.” Bokuto commented, his hand rummaging around in the take out bags he had brought in from the car.

“Bokuto, quit eating all the food, we have to wait for Kuroo and Akaashi.” Tsukishima said as he bent down to pick up the discarded clothes.

“But I’m hungry,” Bokuto complained.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Akaashi took a quick shower before running to the bedroom for fresh clothes. Akaashi, the alcohol still coursing through his system, dropped onto the bed. “Kuroo, put clothes on me,” He mumbled into the sheets.

Kuroo chuckled and finished pulling his shirt on before turning to find Akaashi some clothes. When he turned back to the bed Akaashi had his phone in his hand. He slipped a pair of boxers onto his boyfriend, “Whatcha doing?”

“Texting,” Akaashi said. He paused in whatever he was typing to raise his arms so Kuroo could put his shirt on before going back to texting.

“Who are you texting?” Kuroo asked, getting up and waiting for Akaashi so they could go eat. “Should I be jealous?”

Akaashi laughed at that and tossed his phone back on the bed in favor of following Kuroo to the kitchen. “Nothing to be jealous of. Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Akaashi woke with a headache. He could feel Bokuto clinging to him from behind and it made him just want to curl up go back to sleep.

“Oh, morning, Akaashi,” Kuroo said. He was too chipper. He should still be sleeping like Bokuto was.

“What time is it?” Akaashi asked, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s already ten.”

“Already? I think you mean  _ only _ .” Akaashi mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

Kuroo laughed, “Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it’s time to get up. You have a lunch date with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at noon.”

“Which means I don’t have to wake up for another hour.” Akaashi said. He turned over so that he was completely encircled in Bokuto’s warmth. “If I get up now I’ll end up waking up Bokuto.”

Kuroo laughed again before calling, “Bokuto, Tsukki made breakfast.”

The speed in which Bokuto sat up was never not hilarious to Kuroo. Telling Bokuto that Tsukishima had made breakfast was always a sure fire way to get his boyfriend out of bed. “Oh no, Akaashi, it looks like you don’t have to worry about waking up Bokuto now.,” Kuroo said, casually sipping at his cup of coffee.

Akaashi glared at Kuroo as he and Bokuto left the room to have some breakfast. Akaashi grumbled the whole time it took him to get out of bed. He cursed Kuroo for waking him and Bokuto for getting out of bed and Tsukishima for making breakfast.

As Akaashi was getting dressed Tsukishima popped him. “Hey, Akaashi, wear these today. We’ll have celebration sex later when you get home.”

Tsukishima tossed a bright red pair of panties at Akaashi before leaving him to finish getting dressed. “I haven’t even decided if I’m taking the job yet or not.” Akaashi mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Good luck, Akaashi!” Bokuto said cheerfully, hugging Akaashi tight.

“I’m supporting your choice no matter what it is.” Kuroo said, giving Akaashi a chaste kiss.

Tsukishima patted Akaashi on the shoulder, “See you when you get home.”

It was a bit of a weird send off, Akaashi thought. It felt almost like they were waiting for Akaashi to tell them if he would say yes or no, but Akaashi didn’t even know what he was going to say when he got to lunch.

Oikawa had wanted to go to this really fancy sushi bar in the city, but Iwaizumi had convinced him that maybe something more casual would be better for all of them. For that Akaashi was thankful. They ended up settling on a little burger joint near the zoo. Oikawa had apparently been going on and on about it after hearing great reviews about the place. 

As Akaashi drove to lunch his mind was racing again. Last night had been a welcome distraction, but it didn’t help him in figuring out an answer. He pulled into the parking lot of the burger joint and took a deep breath before shutting the car off. He could do this. He got out of the car and took another deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he had no idea whether or not he was going to take the job.

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi turned and found Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking towards him from their own car.

“Wow! What amazing timing we have!” Oikawa said excitedly.

The three of them walked into the restaurant together, light conversation passing between them as they waited to be seated.

“This all looks so good.” Oikawa said as he scanned over the menu. “I never knew there were so many types of burgers.”

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa and tilted his head at Akaashi, “You okay? You look kind of nervous.”

A nervous laugh spilled out of Akaashi, “I am a little nervous.”

Iwaizumi smiled at him. Akaashi thought he looked good with a smile on his face. “Well, starting a new job is always a bit nerve wracking.”

“But don’t worry, Akaashi,” Oikawa said, easily picking up where Iwaizumi left off. “We’ll help you through everything.”

Akaashi frowned. “You guys are talking like I already accepted to job.”

“But you did?” Oikawa said, him and Iwaizumi glancing at each other.

“What?” Akaashi asked, confused.

Oikawa, just as confused, pulled his phone out, “You texted me last night saying you wanted to take the job. Was that not you?”

Akaashi looked at the text Oikawa was showing him. It was from him and it definitely said that he’d accept the job. He knew that none of his boyfriends would have sent that text, so then he must have sent it, but when and why? 

Realization hit Akaashi and he didn’t know whether to be angry at himself or at Kuroo or relieved about all of it. He vaguely remembered texting Oikawa that he accepted the job after he and Kuroo took a shower last night.

“Did you change your mind?” Iwaizumi asked.

Akaashi could tell that Iwaizumi was giving him an out. Iwaizumi was a pretty observant person. Akaashi could appreciate that.

Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi then the phone then at Oikawa. He could say he changed his mind. He could say that he didn’t mean to send that text last night. He could decline their job offer and everything could stay the same. 

Or

Or he could stick with what drunk Akaashi had decided. He could take a chance at something new. He could broaden his horizon and welcome more into his life. He didn’t have to let anything end. He could say yes and start so much more, add a new chapter to his life.

“I haven’t changed my mind.” Akaashi said and just like that the thoughts that had been racing through his mind like a sandstorm stopped. He had finally made up his mind. “I’d be honored to accept your offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, guys! i've made it past 1000 kudos!! thanks so much ❤
> 
> i feel like i saw this every time, but work has me swamped with, well, work, haha. i'm just glad i love my job. i would have posted sooner, but my great grandmother passed away so this whole past week has been hectic. (she was 102 holy crap!)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤

“How do you think the lunch is going?”

“Do you think he’s going to take the job?”

“Do you want him to take the job?”

“I don’t know, I just want him to be happy.”

Tsukishima paused the movie and looked to where Kuroo and Bokuto were huddled close together on the floor in front of him. “You two are being too loud. I can’t hear the movie.”

“But we’re whispering!” Kuroo said with a pout.

Tsukishima poked him with his toes, “You’re whispering too loud.”

“Well, what do you think, Tsukki?” Bokuto asked, “Do you think Akaashi will take the job?”

Tsukishima glanced at his movie and sighed before turning to look at his boyfriends again, “I honestly don’t know.”

“But－”

Tsukishima held up a hand, cutting Bokuto off, “Instead of speculating about Akaashi’s life choices, why don’t you just wait and ask him when he gets home?”

“But that might not be for hours!” Kuroo whined.

“He’s just going out for lunch. He won’t be gone all day.” Tsukishima said, unpausing the TV. Kuroo and Bokuto grumbled, but settled down.

The three of them didn’t have to wait long before they heard a car in the driveway and Akaashi unlocking the front door. Tsukishima stayed on the couch while Bokuto and Kuroo got up and threw question after question at Akaashi.

Akaashi didn’t answer anything, instead he led his boyfriends back to the couch where Tsukishima was and plopped down with a heavy sigh. The living room grew quiet as they all waited to hear what Akaashi had to say.

“How was lunch?” Tsukishima asked when it looked like Akaashi was just going to close his eyes and take a nap next to him.

A small smile spread over Akaashi’s lips, “I took the job.”

“That’s so great!” Kuroo said hugging him.

“I’m happy for you!” Bokuto smiled from the other side of Kuroo.

“You’ll do great, Akaashi.” Tsukishima said with a kiss.

Akaashi’s smile widened under his boyfriends’ love and support. “But apparently,” Akaashi said,  getting everyone to quiet down. “Apparently I had actually accepted the job last night.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi laughed at himself. “I texted Oikawa last night saying I’d take the job. I texted him after I had been drinking.”

Kuroo blinked before busting out laughing, “That’s who you texted?”

Akaashi stared at Kuroo in disbelief. “You knew about the text and you didn’t stop me?”

Kuroo wiped a tear away and hugged Akaashi tighter. “Do  you regret it? Did you not want to take the job?”

Akaashi leaned into Kuroo, “I still hadn’t made up my mind when I went to meet them, but I’m happy I said yes.”

“Then it all worked out for the best.” Kuroo said with a laugh.

“And now it’s time to celebrate.” Tsukishima said, sneaking a hand around Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi twisted away from Tsukishima, “I just got home,” he whined.

“Yeah, and I just remembered what I gave you to wear this morning.” Tsukishima murmured as he pressed his lips to Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi gently pulled Tsukishima’s hands from where they were groping him and brought them to his lips to kiss each finger. “First, can we go out and do something?”

“Go out?” Bokuto asked. He had been quietly sitting on the far end of the couch.

Akaashi nodded. “There’s an art festival going on in the park. I thought we could check it out.”

“You want to go out when we can stay in?” Tsukishima flipped his hand and ran his fingers along Akaashi’s cheek.

Akaashi smiled at Tsukishima, “We can still ‘celebrate’ tonight.”

That seemed to be all Tsukishima needed to hear before he let Akaashi get up from the couch.

 

* * *

 

“This place is pretty cool.” Bokuto said as he and Akaashi walked around a huge art installment. Their fingers were tangled together as Bokuto swung their hands between them.

“Oh, Bokuto, look!” Akaashi said excitedly, pointing ahead of them.

There was an empty grassy area straight ahead and standing in it was a clown. He had the big, curly hair and round, red nose that every proper clown had. He was crouched down making wild gestures as he tried to silently communicate to a small child. The child giggled and watched as the clown began to pull a really long handkerchief from his nose.

Bokuto excitedly pulled Akaashi along so they could get a closer view of the clown. The small child shrieked in delight as a gold coin was magically pulled from behind their ear. The child took off with their prize and the clown turned his attention to Bokuto.

The clow marveled at Bokuto’s spiked up hair. He pulled out a handkerchief to try and wipe off Bokuto’s gel only to find there was another handkerchief tied to the end. Bokuto laughed as the clown pulled handkerchief after handkerchief out of his pocket, all of them tied to each other. 

Akaashi laughed too, but more at Bokuto’s childlike wonder for the clown. Bokuto had let go of his hand to hold all the balloon animals the clown bestowed to him.

Once the clown got distracted by more small children Bokuto and Akaashi headed back through the festival, now weighted down with several balloon animals.

“Look, Akaashi. I asked him to make an owl for you.” Bokuto said, handing Akaashi a little balloon owl.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the cute owl, “Did you get one for Kuroo and Tsukishima too?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto jostled the balloons in his arms. “I got a cat for Kuroo and a heart for Tsukki!”

Akaashi helped Bokuto carry his balloons as they took off to find said boyfriends. Bokuto was the first to spot them. They were at a little stand that advertised piercings.

“Come on, Tsukki, you’re no fun!” Kuroo whined as Akaashi and Bokuto came up behind them.

“Why’s he no fun?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo jumped, unaware of his boyfriends behind him.

“I won’t agree to getting a piercing.” Tsukishima said.

“Aww, cheer up, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, holding out a balloon cat to him, “I got you this.”

“I love it!”

“Did you get me anything?” Tsukishima asked, pressing into Bokuto’s space.

Bokuto kissed him and held out the balloon heart he got. “A heart, to show my love.”

Tsukishima took the heart and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Where were you wanting to get pierced, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh! I wanted to get my ears pierced again. They closed up forever ago. And I wanted Tsukki to get his ears pierced too.” Kuroo said, hugging his new cat to his chest.

“I’d rather not have my ears pierced.” Tsukishima said.

“To which I offered that we get out dicks pierced instead.” Kuroo said with a sly grin. “Could you imagine that?”

“I can imagine how painful that would be.” Tsukishima said with a frown. Bokuto nodded his head in agreement. “That is the last place I would want to be pierced.”

“If you want it why don’t you just get pierced already?” Akaashi asked.

“It wouldn’t be fun getting pierced by myself!” Kuroo exclaimed as if it all made sense.

Akaashi just rolled his eyes at Kuroo and glanced over at the next booth. He perked up at what he saw and tugged at Kuroo’s sleeve. “Hey, they do tattoos at the next booth.”

Bokuto and Kuroo perked up too and the four of them made their way over.

“No, we are  _ not _ getting tattoos.” Tsukishima said when he saw where his boyfriends were headed. 

“Why not?” Kuroo asked.

“How cool would it be to have matching tattoos?!” Bokuto said excitedly. He and Akaashi stepped up to the booth and found a tattoo book to flip through.

“Are we looking to get tattoos today?” The girl running the booth asked.

“No,” Tsukishima said immediately.

Kuroo waved Tsukishima off and smiled at the girl. “Don’t mind him. I’d love a tattoo.”

“Kuroo, you are not－”

“Kuroo, look!” Bokuto said, cutting Tsukishima’s sentence off. “Look at this cat, it reminds me of you!”

“Tsukishima, look at this.” Akaashi said. “This moon could be you.”

Despite his opposition to tattoos, Tsukishima peaked over Akaashi’s shoulder and stared down at the book he and Bokuto were flipping through. He reached over Akaashi’s shoulder and pointed to a simple sun design. “That one looks like Bokuto.”

“Look, they have an owl too!” Bokuto said eagerly pointing to the corner of the page.

“They have something for all of us, that has to mean something.” Kuroo said.

“No, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Tsukishima said even though he couldn’t stop looking at the pictures.

“Are you guys getting matching tattoos?” The girl asked. “If you want I can combine the four designs to flow together.”

“Wow, really?” Bokuto asked, “How much would it cost?”

“Bokuto, we aren’t getting tattoos.” Tsukishima tried to say, but no one was paying him any attention.

“How would you combine them?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima turned on Kuroo, “You aren’t seriously considering this, are you?”

Akaashi placed a hand on Tsukishima’s arm, “But think about it, Tsukishima. A tattoo is like a permanent reminder of us.”

“A tattoo is something some people seriously need to think about before getting one.” The girl in the tattoo booth said as she scribbled on a piece of paper. “Some people can walk up pick a design and get a tattoo, but others need to think about it first. Here.” She handed Tsukishima the paper she had been drawing on. “Here’s how I’d combine those four designs for you guys. The four of you are in a relationship together, right? This tattoo would only solidify it more. I can tell that you guys are good for each other.”

Tsukishima looked at the girl who was smiling at him before slowly taking the paper he was handed.

“I’ll be here all weekend if you decide you want it.”

On the paper the girl had redrawn the four design they had picked out in an elegant hand. The sun for Bokuto was in the top right corner with the top of the crescent moon for Tsukishima just overlapping it at the bottom left. The owl for Akaashi sat quietly perched inside the moon and the cat for Kuroo was stretching on top of the moon, reaching out to the sun.

“Whoa, I like that.” Kuroo murmured as he peaked over Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Can we please get this tattoo?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima handed him the paper and continued to walk down the path where the vendors were set up, his boyfriends trailing behind.

Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto studied the design the girl had given them as they talked about it to each other. They mindlessly followed Tsukishima around, not paying attention to where they were going.

Tsukishima didn’t lead them anywhere in particular. He aimlessly walked, not even looking at the different art pieces and the booths that were selling various types of art. What he started looking at were the people. Specifically, people with tattoos. 

Tsukishima wasn’t against them. If he had to put his feelings into words a more accurate description would be that he was scared of them. He was scared of the commitment and the fact that it would be on your skin forever no matter what events happened in your life.

He passed a person with a name tattooed on the side of their arm and Tsukishima wondered if that person was still in their life or if the tattoo was now just a reminder of a fleeting moment in their life. 

Tsukishima listened in as his boyfriends talked behind him. Bokuto and Kuroo talked about how exciting and badass it would be to show off a tattoo and Akaashi talked about where he wanted to put it. None of them were even thinking about the fact that it would be on them forever. Or maybe they didn’t have to think about that because they saw each other as being around forever.

Tsukishima stopped and Bokuto ran into him. Tsukishima snatched the paper out of Kuroo’s hands and looked at it again. He liked the elegant but bold lines and the way that each design flowed into each other as if the four designs had always been one. “I think I’d want mine on the front of my hip.” Tsukishima said without looking at his boyfriends.

Bokuto’s eyes grew huge. He grinned and pressed up next to Tsukishima, “I want mine on my shoulder!”

“Do you really want it, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima shrugged, “A tattoo is forever, but so are we and this tattoo is us.”

“We’ll always be together.” Kuroo said with a smile. “No matter what.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima changed his mind. He didn’t want a tattoo after all. His grip on Kuroo’s hand tightened as his mind screamed for him to quit now.

“It looks so good, Tsukki.” Bokuto said, hovering by Tsukishima's shoulder.

Tsukishima clenched his jaw and tried to think of something else. Anything else to get his mind off the feeling of the needle digging into him. The girl giving him his tattoo had told him it might hurt since the spot was right above the groove of his hip bones and was near to his groin. She had failed to mention that it would  _ really  _ hurt. Tsukishima wondered how people got tattoos if this was the pain they went through. Was it this painful because it was his first tattoo? Or was Tsukishima just more of a wimp than he had thought?

It seemed like ages of agonizing pain before the girl finally announced that she was done. Tsukishima winced as she wiped away all the excess ink and covered his tattoo with a clear wrap. Tsukishima slowly got up off the table, all too aware of the fresh pain on his hip. He looked down and could just see his new tattoo past the cover.

“Who’s next?” the girl asked.

Bokuto dropped down on the table, “I want mine on my shoulder.”

“That’s a good, solid place.” The girl said as she disinfected Bokuto and placed the outline on him.

Tsukishima’s hand hovered over his hip as he watched in fascination as the needle started up and slowly pressed into Bokuto’s skin. Bokuto barely flinched. Kuroo held his hand as the girl carefully outlined everything before adding minor shadings. It wasn’t long before she was covering up Bokuto’s tattoo and asking who was next.

Akaashi wanted his tattoo over his shoulder blade. Tsukishima and Bokuto watched his back tense and tighten as he slowly got his tattoo. Kuroo stayed by his side. He sat on the floor so Akaashi could see his face through the whole process.

Kuroo was last. He chose to put his on his chest, right over his heart. He said he wanted it there because his boyfriends would always been in his heart. Tsukishima whacked him and called him stupid and cheesy, but he held Kuroo’s hand the entire time he was under the needle.

“I can’t believe we got tattoos.” Tsukishima said later that evening as the four of them headed to their car.

Kuroo was holding Tsukishima’s hand and he couldn’t be happier. “I like them.”

“Yeah, and look. She gave us her card if we ever want anymore tattoos.” Bokuto said.

Tsukishima looked at Bokuto incredulously, “We just got a tattoo, I don’t think we need anymore.”

“But they’re so cool!” Bokuto whined and Akaashi snickered.

“Let’s go home, guys,” Akaashi said, taking Bokuto’s hand. “We can talk about tattoos later.”

Tsukishima sighed as they drove home. “I don’t think I can ‘celebrate’ anymore tonight. My hip is really stinging.”

“What?” Kuroo said with a fake gasp. “Tsukki is turning down sex?”

“Akaashi, record this!” Bokuto said, “This is something we’ll never hear again!”

“Haha, guys, very funny.” Tsukishima said, “But I was being serious.”

“I agree with Tsukishima.” Akaashi said. “My back is stinging too. I don’t think I’ll be able to lie down on it for a while.”

“My poor, sad, boys,” Kuroo patted both Tsukishima and Akaashi on their knees, “In so much pain that you guys can’t even have sex.”

Akaashi swatted Kuroo’s hand away, “You can’t tell me your chest isn’t hurting too.”

“It is,” Kuroo said, “But I don’t complain about the pain like you two.”

There was an uproar in the car after that as everyone called Kuroo a liar. He was the worst when it came to pain. He liked to complain about every little thing that made him uncomfortable. Kuroo just laughed and smiled as his boyfriends drudged up ridiculous stories of him. He felt so connected to them right now. Especially after everything the four of them had just gone through, Kuroo felt like these tattoos would be a solid reminder of how much he loved his boyfriends.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still alive guys! sorry for the long break!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤

The character on the screen fell to his death and the picture turned black, solid white letters announcing game over. Kenma dropped the controller in his hand and let his head fall back against the couch.

“Huh, you’re really distracted today. That wasn’t even a hard level.”

Kenma blinked as the light above him was turned on. “Yamamoto. I thought you were asleep.”

“Yeah, I was.” Yamamoto dropped down on the couch next to Kenma, “But when I got up to pee I saw that you were in the living room.”

Kenma didn’t say anything back. He handed Yamamoto the second controller and started up the game again. They played wordlessly, working as a team as if they had been playing together for years. Kenma was the one to cause them to die, prompting the game over screen again.

“You still thinking about Kuroo?” Yamamoto asked. He stared at the black screen, catching Kenma’s reflection in it.

Kenma let out an exasperated breath. “Is it that obvious?”

Yamamoto threw one of the couch pillows at Kenma, “Well, duh! You didn’t even want to go to that art festival with me and Akane. You would have really liked it!”

“Maybe next time.”

Yamamoto looked at his new roommate. Kenma looked tired. He had been here two weeks with the intention to find his own place and move out, but to be honest, Yamamoto and Akane liked having another person in the apartment. The two of them shared a three bedroom apartment and had been toying with the idea of renting the third room out even though they used it was a study/storage room and when Kenma came they had offered him the room and he had accepted.

“Have you talked to him?” Yamamoto asked, wary of how far he could pry.

Kenma sighed and glanced at his phone that sat silently next to him. “We’ve texted a bit, but no I haven’t really talked to him.”

“Gah, three boyfriends means three times as much drama! I don’t know how Kuroo does it!” Yamamoto said, “I never would have seen him as the one to want that.”

“He loves them.” Kenma said, “I feel bad that I got between them. I didn’t even realize that I did. I just hope I don’t lose Kuroo.”

“Well, Kuroo’s not exactly going to kick you out of his life just because of some drama.” Yamamoto said, patting Kenma’s shoulder in comfort.

“But what if they make him make a choice?” Kenma asked, “What if Kuroo has to choose either them or me? He’s gonna choose them.”

Yamamoto punched Kenma in the arm, startling the guy. “What was that for?”

“Being an idiot.” Yamamoto said. “Didn’t you just hear me? Kuroo’s not going to kick you out of his life just because of some drama. Call him right now and ask to hang out. Invite his boyfriends if he wants. I’ll go if you want me to too.”

“Ok,” Kenma said, reaching for his phone. “I’ll text him, see if they want to come over later this week.”

“I guess that means we have to clean, huh?” Yamamoto asked, reaching for the controller.

“It’s not that messy.” Kenma commented, picking up his own controller.

“You don’t even have a proper bed yet, Kenma. You are practically living out of your luggage which is hanging all over the place.” 

“I’ll see about getting some new furniture soon.” Kenma said. He looked at Yamamoto. “You guys are really okay with me moving in?”

Yamamoto sent another punch at Kenma who ducked out of the way in time. “Yeah, man, we’re okay with it.”

Kenma nodded and they turned their attention back to their video game. The two played late into the night and when morning finally came Akane found them passed out on the couch.

“Rise and shine, boys!” Akane called, throwing open the living room blinds. “Don’t tell me you two spent all night playing video games!”

“Of course not,” Yamamoto lied. Kenma stayed exactly where he was, burying his face in one of the pillows to keep the sunlight out.

Yamamoto got up and stretched before heading to the kitchen in search of food. It wasn’t long before Kenma came scampering in, lured by the sound of clinking bowls.

“Has Kuroo texted you back?” Yamamoto asked as they ate, knowing full well that Kenma would have checked his phone as soon as he got up. He half expected Kenma to tell him all about how Kuroo had said yes to coming over and how Kenma had already mentally planned out the entire day and what they were going to do. Kenma was quiet, but he could talk for days when it came to anything he was interested in.

Yamamoto had found that out the hard way. Back in high school he and Kenma had been left alone and after what felt like days of silence he had made a small insignificant remark about some obscure book he had read and Kenma started talking. He talked and talked, more than Yamamoto had ever heard him talk.

Kenma poked at his food and muttered, “No.”

“He’ll text back, give him some time.” Yamamoto said. He didn’t know the whole situation, but he knew that Kenma and Kuroo were inseparable so he had confidence the two would make it out of whatever was going on.

Akane burst into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. She grabbed Kenma’s arm and pulled him up from the table. “Let’s go shopping today!”

Yamamoto snickered at the distressed look on Kenma’s face. He really shouldn’t have shown any interest at all when Akane had gone shopping last week because now she had declared him her shopping buddy. Kenma liked shopping, he really did, he just wasn’t used to how energetic Akane was. Not even Kuroo had this amount of endless energy.

Akane dragged Kenma to his room and threw clothes at him, saying they were leaving in ten minutes before shutting his door and grabbing a quick breakfast of her own.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Yamamoto warned as he watched his sister struggle to reach for something on a high shelf.

Akane rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Shopping is therapy. Kenma will be fine. This will  be good for him.”

“If you say so.” Yamamoto said before dumping his plate in the sink. “Well, I’m off to work.”

“Don’t work too hard!” Akane called as her brother left and Kenma came out of his room, dressed and ready to go shopping.

 

* * *

 

“Where do you want to go first?” Akane asked, peering at the mall map.

Behind her Kenma had his hands in his pockets and was people watching. “Wherever.”

Akane frowned and stuck her tongue out at Kenma, She took his hand and dragged him along. “If you won’t decide then you have to go where I want and try on what I want you to.”

Kenma grumbled but let himself be pulled along. Truth be told, he loved to shop. Mostly for video games, but he loved any kind of shopping. When he had lived in France he would spend most of his days shopping and sight seeing.

With all of his shopping,  Kenma had rarely had a shopping buddy. He would shop with people he worked with or people he met while out for the day, but never did he have any actual friends that he would shop with. Kenma couldn’t help but smile just a bit as he let Akane drag him into a brightly lit store. She talked at a rapid pace and Kenma didn’t even try and catch what she was saying. His eyes were caught by a pastel green shirt. Since getting back from France Kenma had really only been wearing sweats and t-shirts because they were comfy. Maybe it was time to get back to being himself and looking like himself. At least the self he had spent years building up in France after college. The fashionably dressed, materialistic Kenma.

“Ooh, you should try that on,” Akane said, she handed Kenma a few more things, “These too.”

Kenma smiled and took the clothes handed to him. He and Akane made their way around the store, grabbing stuff and laughing and having a good time. Kenma felt relaxed as they moved around with their arms full. He was enjoying himself and for the first time in the past two weeks Kuroo wasn’t front and center in his mind.

Kenma was just starting to look at all the comfy sweaters when Akane grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the fitting rooms.

“Wait,” Kenma said as he got a just the barest of glimpses at the sign outside the fitting room. “This is the girls’ rooms.”

“So?” Akane asked, pulling Kenma into one of the larger rooms. “You can pass as a girl with your long hair and small frame. Besides, I want to see what you’re trying on.”

Kenma pursed his lips before letting out a small chuckle. “What will your brother think when he hears we are sharing a dressing room?”

“We just won’t tell him.” Akane said, putting a finger over her lips.

Kenma just shook his head and chuckled as the two of them stripped down and started trying on  clothes.

“Ooh, ooh, Kenma! Do I look like a French girl?”

Kenma pulled a shirt over his head and turned to find Akane in a pleated skirt and striped shirt with a long scarf tied around her neck. “You do know that that is a stereotype. The girls in France dress the same as everyone else.”

Akane flipped her scarf, the tail end hitting Kenma in the face. “Fine, fine, what are you trying on right now?”

Kenma gestured to the green shorts he had put on and Akane grinned.

“You look like one of those frat boys on their yacht headed to their private island to hang out with other rich, frat boys.”

Kenma laughed, “You could have just sad they didn’t look like me.”

“Here, put this over your shoulders.” Akane said, ignoring Kenma and handing him a white sweater. She grabbed her phone, “Now, pose for me.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, but stood up straighter and stared straight into the camera as he tucked his hands into his pockets and let one knee jutt out. Akane squealed in delight and snapped a few pictures before picking out another outfit for Kenma to try on.

With each outfit he was handed, Kenma posed as if they were in a studio and not a fitting room in the mall. He leaned against the wall, he posed on the bench. He gave Akane his biggest smile and his brightest eyes. At some point, Kenma wrestled the phone from Akane and the two switched places and Akane was the one posing.

After everything had been tried on Kenma sat on the bench sifting through which clothes he wanted while Akane flipped through the dozens of pictures taken today.

“If I didn’t know better, Kenma,” Akane said, “I would think you were an actual model.”

“I was.”

Akane looked up, “I thought you worked at an art museum.”

“I worked with art, but not at a museum.” Kenma corrected. “And I was a model for a couple of years too. It was my second job.”

“Wow! That’s so cool. No wonder you look great in all these pictures!” Akane said. She followed Kenma out of the dressing room, eager to know more about him. There wasn’t much about Kenma that she knew aside from him living in France after college. “What kind of things did you model? Was it fun? Will you teach me how to model?”

Kenma laughed, “Sure, I’ll teach you a thing or two.”

“Did you like modeling?” Akane asked. “You know I just saw this ad for a local modeling agency. We should both apply!”

“I don’t know if I’d want to model again. It was okay and it boosted my self esteem, but after a while it felt almost degrading and stuff, but that was probably just because of what I was modeling.” Before Akane could ask again, Kenma said, “I’m not telling you what I modeled. You’re too innocent to worry about that.”

Now Akane was  _ really _ eager to know more about him. “I’m only five years younger than you! I’m not still that little girl you knew before you left!”

“I’m still not telling you.” Kenma said with a smirk as they got in the checkout line. He was only being difficult because he liked messing with Akane. He remembered back in high school how Akane had been adopted as the volleyball team’s little sister and he couldn’t help but be amused by her dismay when she didn’t get something she wanted.

“Can I guess?” Akane asked as they left the store to find somewhere else to shop.

“No.”

“Were you a bathing suit model? Don’t guys in France wear really tiny speedos?” Akane asked.

“I’m not telling you.” Kenma said as he led the way. 

“Was it lingerie?” Akane speculated, “Like women's super revealing lingerie?”

“Let’s go here.” Kenma ducked into a little bookshop/novelty shop.

Akane gasped, “Were you a sex toy model?”

“Is that even a thing?” Kenma asked with a roll of his eyes. “On second thought, I don’t want to know.”

Akane giggled and continued with her outrageous guesses. Kenma half listened to her as he pursued the store. He didn’t talk about his jobs much because he didn’t always dabble in legal jobs. He was an art dealer, but the collectors he set up galleries for always requested no questions asked about how they came by their pieces they sold. He had been a model, but not a model you’d see in your average magazine. He had worked at his fair share of clubs and bars, but at the ones that were invite only and usually run solely for the use of different mafias and gangs.

Kenma’s life in France had been unique to say the least. He had somehow found himself working in the underbelly of the city and to his surprise he had loved it. At least until threats of war and demands for Kenma to pick sides made things a bit frustrating. That was when Kenma had decided maybe it was time to take the money he had accumulated and go home.

“Kenma!” Akane pulled Kenma from his thoughts and he turned to find her pressing a book into his line of sight. “Look a this manga! The cover makes it look like it’s one of those slice of life mangas, but the story is actually really dark. I think I’m going to get it.”

“I’ll have to borrow it from you.” Kenma said.

The two picked out a few books before heading back into the mall. They spent hours shopping and after Kenma finally convinced Akane to go to the game shop they relaxed in the food court, bags all around them.

They ate a little something before calling it a day and getting up to go home. Kenma had the honor of carrying the bags. Akane said it was part of the shopping therapy, but Kenma just believed she was too tired to actually carry anything. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he had to shuffle his shopping bags around to fish it out. Akane was no help as she watched in amusement.

It was a text from Kuroo.

**[Kuroo ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ]** : id love to hang. ill talk to the guys

Before Kenma could tap out a reply another message came through.

**[Kuroo ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ]** : i miss you too

Kenma scrolled up to check his previous messages. He found a message after he had asked Kuroo to hang out saying that he missed him. Kenma didn’t remember sending that. The time stamp showed that he must have sent it right before he had fallen asleep, he must have been half asleep when he had sent that text.

“What’s with that grin?” Akane said, reminding Kenma that he was in a parking lot with his arms full of shopping bags.

“Nothing.” Kenma said, putting his phone away, “It was just Kuroo, he might be coming over later.”

“How exciting!” Akane beamed as they loaded up the car, “I haven’t seen him in years. Will he bring his boyfriends? I’d love to meet them. I think I remember Tsukishima. He was so mean and cold.”

Akane rambled on as they drove home. Kenma tried to listen to what she said, but she just talked too fast for Kenma. Instead he kept his eyes on the road, letting Akane’s words wash over him.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to bring it up to Kuroo, but have you heard from Kenma?” Akaashi asked Bokuto as his boyfriend cleaned his still aching tattoo. “I just mean that he left and then everything was pretty hectic and I haven’t heard Kuroo say a single thing about him.”

“I assume Kuroo’s been talking with him,” Bokuto said, “It’s understandable if he’s been talking to Kenma when we aren’t around so no one feels bad or gets their feelings hurt.”

“You mean Tsukishima.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto finished cleaning Akaashi’s tattoo and looked at his boyfriend in the face. “And you, Akaashi. You got your feelings hurt too. Yours are just as important as Tsukki’s.”

A small smile slipped across Akashi’s face, “But do you think we should invite Kenma over or something? We must have made him feel terribly awful. Not to mention, I don’t want Kuroo to lose his best friend because of us.”

“That’s a good idea, let’s talk to Tsukki and Kuroo.” Bokuto said as he and Akaashi left the bathroom, Akaashi not bothering to put a shirt back on. Bokuto couldn’t keep his eyes from staring at Akaashi. Normally, the only time Akaashi was without a shirt was in the shower or when they had sex, but ever since they had gotten their tattoos Akaashi liked to not wear shirts when he could. He kept saying it was because it bothered his tattoo even though Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto still wore shirts over theirs. Bokuto was pretty sure Akaashi just liked showing off his tattoo as much as possible, which Bokuto didn’t mind in the least.

Tsukishima was in the kitchen staring out the window into their back yard.

“What are you looking at?” Akaashi asked, coming up next to his boyfriend.

Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi, but hesitated in what he was about to say when he saw Akaashi was shirtless. “Um, Kuroo’s outside.”

“What is he doing?” Bokuto asked, crowding in next to Tsukishima and Akaashi to look out the window. Kuroo was at the far end of their yard by a tree on all fours with his back to the house.

“I don’t know. He’s been out there for, like, ten minutes.” Tsukishima said.

“You haven’t gone outside to see what he’s doing?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima only shrugged. Outside Kuroo sat back on his knees and looked down at something on the ground next to the fence.

“I’m going outside.” Akaashi announced after a minute of the three of them watching Kuroo sit quietly under the tree.

Bokuto and Tsukishima watched through the window as Akaashi crossed the yard. Akaashi stopped abruptly a few feet from Kuroo before dropping to his knees and leaning in close to Kuroo.

“Is there something under the tree?” Bokuto asked.

“I don’t know, Bokuto.”

“Should we go out there too?”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Look at Akaashi’s back.”

“He looks real good without a shirt.” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and peered out this window. He wanted to personally thank God for keeping Akaashi from wearing shirts around the house.

“Look! They’re coming back!”

Sure enough, Akaashi and Kuroo were making their way back to the house. Kuroo had taken his shirt off now too and it looked like he and Akaashi were carrying something in Kuroo’s shirt. Bokuto opened the backdoor and waited as they came up to the house.

“Oh, my god, is it dead?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima was at his side in an instance, “Don’t you dare bring any dead animals in this house.”

“Shh,” Akaashi said as he and Kuroo slowly stepped into the house, “She’s not dead. She’s pregnant.”

“Please don’t bring  _ any  _ animals in this house.” Tsukishima said, but of course his boyfriends ignored him. Kuroo and Akaashi moved past Tsukishima and he saw that they were carrying a pregnant calico cat in Kuroo’s shirt.

“Bokuto, get her some water.” Kuroo said.

“It looks like she’s about to have her babies soon.” Akaashi said. He and Kuroo set the pregnant cat down on the living room floor.

“Don’t put that on the floor!” Tsukishima exclaimed. Why would they bring a stray inside and lay it down on their clean floor?!

“Bokuto, get an old towel too.” Akaashi called. “Tsukishima, come look.”

“I don’t want to come near that. It’s been living outside. Who knows how many diseases it’s carrying.”

“Seriously?” Kuroo asked, staring up at his boyfriend in amusement. “You work at a zoo and are around all sorts of animals, but you won’t come near this one cat?”

“I don’t know where it’s been.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms, but he did move closer for a better look.

The cat was on her side heaving heavy breaths. Tsukishima could see her large stomach moving just a bit. “Is she okay?” Tsukishima asked quietly.

Kuroo smiled and held out a hand. Tsukishima took it and let Kuroo pull him to the ground and place his own hand gently on the cat’s side. She made a quiet noise, eyes big as she stared up at Tsukishima. Under Tsukishima’s hand he could feel as something moved inside the cat’s belly.

“I can feel them.” Tsukishima said in awe. “Why is she just laying here and why did she let you pick her up?”

“I found her this morning. I’ve never seen her before.” Kuroo said.  His hand still resting over Tsukishima’s. “I think she’s dehydrated, she seems real weak.”

Bokuto returned with a towel and a bowl of water. Akaashi and Kuroo carefully moved the cat to the towel and placed the bowl in front of her. She laid still for a moment before getting up to drink water.

“She looks like she’s about to pop.” Bokuto said.

Kuroo nodded. “I think she’ll have her kittens today.”

“Do you know anything about delivering kittens?” Bokuto asked.

“Well, I helped deliver a lion cub before.” Kuroo said, “But really animals will be fine delivering on their own.”

“Should we buy food and a bed for them?” Akaashi asked.

“You guys are talking as if they are staying.” Tsukishima said. “Instead of food shouldn’t we call the shelter to come pick them up? This isn’t our cat.”

“Tsukki, have heart!” Bokuto said, “We can’t throw a pregnant cat and her newborn kittens in a shelter!”

“She wouldn’t be pregnant if the kittens were newly born.” Tsukishima said. He reached out and stroked the cat as she drank. She paused and looked up at Tsukishima before butting her head against his hand. “But I guess they can stay here for a bit.”

“Tsukki has a heart!” Bokuto exclaimed, tossing an arm around Tsukishima. “Do you want to name her too?”

“No.” Tsukishima said firmly. “We name them and they will end up never leaving.” 

Bokuto pouted, “I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“Well, I haven’t and we aren’t going to get one anytime soon.” Tsukishima said even as he continued to pet the cat who seemed to have a bit of her energy back now.

Several minutes passed with the four of them sitting there watching the cat and her moving belly before Akaashi cleared his throat. “Um, Bokuto and I were talking earlier . . .”

“You aren't’ thinking about another tattoo, are you?” Tsukishima asked. “I know how obsessed you are of yours right now, but you really don’t need another one, Akaashi.”

“I’m not obsessed.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered. They knew full well that Akaashi was obsessed with his tattoo. He was always talking about it and looking at it.

“Anyways,” Akaashi said dismissively. “We were talking and, Kuroo, we were wondering about Kenma.”

Bokuto didn’t miss the slight frown on Tsukishima’s face or the way Kuroo’s eyes immediately flickered to Tsukishima.

“Funny you should mention him actually.” Kuroo said. “He texted me last night and asked if we all wanted to hang out. He’s living with an old high school friend of ours right now.”

“Why didn’t you tell us he texted you last night?” Tsukishima muttered, his frown growing just a hair. “And why couldn't he have stayed with this friend instead of here when he first got in town?”

Kuroo, a stab of annoyance running through him, stared at a spot just past Tsukishima. “I didn’t realize I had to report every text I got to you. And Kenma’s my best friend so of course I’d want him to stay here instead of with someone he hasn’t talked to in years.”

Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged looks. This sounded like the beginning of what could be a huge argument. There was an awkward silence as everyone held their breaths, waiting to see what would happen next. The cat sat between them, looking around, wondering why everyone had stopped petting her. She got up and bumped against Tsukishima’s arm, meowing loudly.

Kuroo sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Tsukki. I just knew it would bother you and I was waiting for the right moment to see if we could all hang out together.”

Tsukishima was quiet for a moment before looking up at Kuroo. “I’m sorry too. I guess I’m still a little sore about the whole thing.”

“You have every right to be sore.”

Tsukishima nodded, he was glad to hear that Kuroo wasn’t expecting him to be fine and all better all of a sudden. “I know Kenma’s your best friend. He’s like what Yamaguchi is to me and I know how important that is. I don’t want you to lose him.”

The cat meowed again and Tsukishima smiled and patted her on the head. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out with Kenma, Kuroo. I’d like to apologize to him for the way I acted too.”

Kuroo grinned and threw his arms around Tsukishima. “Thank you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima laughed as Kuroo kissed him and the pregnant cat tried to climb up on him too, vying for his attention. “Look, Tsukki! She likes you!”

“Well, she better not get too comfortable because she’s not staying.” Tsukishima said even as he reached past Kuroo to pet the now purring cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so after this chapter i really kind of want to write more about Kenma and his backstory and his time in France!
> 
> also (spoiler alert) i'm going to need cat names ❤


	61. Chapter 61

Tsukishima woke up in the middle of the night with a bad feeling. He got out of bed and wandered to the living room. By the TV where they had set up a nest of towels and old blankets for the pregnant cat he could just see her moving around restlessly. She looked at him and her eyes glinted in the dark. Tsukishima found it a bit unsettling. The cat meowed at him before continuing to turn in circles as if trying to get comfy. 

Tsukishima walked over to the cat, “Hey, little lady, can’t get comfy?”

He flipped on a lamp on his way over and paused when he got a good look at the cat. She looked like she was heaving, or trying to go to the bathroom. She half squatted and her lower half heaved. It took a moment for Tsukishima to realize she was having contractions. Yesterday he and Bokuto had spend an hour looking up cat birthing videos so they would be prepared.

Tsukishima thought about getting his boyfriends, but he didn’t want to leave the cat alone, especially when she bumped up against Tsukishima’s leg. He sat down on the ground and reached out to stroke the cat as she continued to contract.

“You ready to have your kittens?” Tsukishima asked the cat quietly. He wondered how long ago she had started her contractions.

The cat made a little mewling noise and laid down against Tsukishima’s leg. Tsukishima stuck his hands in his pockets, sometimes he left his phone in there when he slept in sweats. Akaashi hated it. He always complained about the late night notifications Tsukishima got that would wake him up. Sure enough, Tsukishima fished his phone out. He unlocked it and pulled up a search engine.

“Cat contractions.” Tsukishima muttered as he typed. He scanned the first page he found before putting his phone down and turning his attention to the pregnant cat next to him. He could see and feel her contractions coming quickly, “I guess you’ve been in labour for a while. You’ll probably have your kittens soon, Little Lady.”

Tsukishima petted the cat when she wasn’t readjusting herself and it wasn’t long before the cat was moving away from him as she started giving birth. Tsukishima didn’t really know what to expect since he had only read about cat births yesterday. It was kind of gross to watch and Tsukishima wanted to look away, but couldn’t. 

The first kitten emerged and Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t moving and he feared it was dead. The cat nuzzled at her kitten and started licking it until it started squirming and Tsukishima could breath again. He quickly grabbed for his phone and pulled up his camera to snap a few pictures.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was woken to the sound of a phone going off on the bedside table. He planned to ignore it, but it kept buzzing. With a grumble Kuroo reached up and grabbed the phone. He peaked one eye open to find that he was getting text after text and it was part of a group message. Kuroo rubbed a hand over his face. Who would put him in a group message in the middle of the night? As he slowly woke up he saw that the texts were all from Tsukishima.

Confused, Kuroo sat up to find only Akaashi and Bokuto in bed with him. On the bedside table across the bed he could see Akaashi’s phone lighting up. Kuroo pulled up his messages to find that Tsukishima had plagued their group message with pictures of cats punctuated with little messages talking about cuteness.

It took Kuroo a moment to realize that he recognized where the pictures were taken. Kuroo threw the covers back, startling Akaashi and Bokuto awake, and jumped out of bed. He rushed to the living room to find Tsukishima laying on his stomach with his phone in front of him as he took pictures of newborn kittens.

“She had her kittens.” Kuroo said as he dropped down next to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima nodded, “Lady did such a great job too. She’s going to be a great mom.”

“Lady?” Kuroo questioned with amusement.

“That’s what I named her.” Tsukishima said, reaching out to pet the cat’s head. “She’s so pretty like a lady.”

“Why did you name her?” Kuroo asked. “We aren’t keeping them. You said that yourself yesterday.”

Tsukishima sat up and looked Kuroo in the eye, a serious expression on his face. “Kuroo, I changed my mind. I want Lady.”

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima for a moment. He never thought Tsukishima would be the one wanting a pet. He had been the one keeping them from getting one for so long. “I mean, we’ll have to talk to Akaashi and Bokuto, but I don’t see why they wouldn’t say yes.”

“Good,” Tsukishima said as if he hadn’t planned on taking any answer but a yes. “Look what I already ordered off Amazon. It’ll be here in a few days. This bed has room enough for two grown cats which means it will be perfect for the kittens until they get bigger.”

“Whoah, whoah,” Kuroo said, pushing Tsukishima’s phone away, “We aren’t keeping  _ all _ the cats, Tsukki. That’s,” Kuroo paused to count the kittens, “That’s five cats all together. That’s just too many cats.”

“But we can’t separate them!” Tsukishima exclaimed. “They’re a family.”

Kuroo groaned and got up, reaching out to pull Tsukishima with him, “Let’s go back to bed and talk about this in the morning.”

Tsukishima looked down at the little kittens and Lady who was half asleep as her kittens nursed before letting Kuroo pull him back to the room.

Akaashi was asleep again, but Bokuto was sitting up, combing his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. “Why is everyone awake?”

“Lady had her kittens.” Tsukishima said proudly. He climbed into the bed and flipped through all the pictures he had taken of the kittens, including the birthing photos.

Bokuto grinned as Tsukishima gushed over the kittens and how beautiful they were. He hadn’t seen Tsukishima this excited over something in a while.

“You named her.” Bokuto said when Tsukishima had finished talking.

Tsukishima nodded, “Can we keep her?”

Bokuto laughed, “I’d love to.”

“Me too,” Akaashi mumbled sleepily.

“I thought you were asleep,” Bokuto said, tugging at Akaashi’s hair lightly.

“Who can sleep when you guys are so loud.” Akaashi turned his head so his face was buried in Bokuto’s lap. He said something else, but his words were lost in the sheets.

Kuroo wrapped himself around Tsukishima and knocked him down into the covers. Tsukishima complained loudly about his sensitive tattoo, but smiled as Kuroo pressed his face into his neck. “I guess Lady is staying.”

“I don’t know how to take care of a cat.” Tsukishima said as Bokuto turned off the light and laid down with Akaashi.

“It’s easy.” Kuroo said. “I had a cat when I was little and I always helped my dad take care of him.”

“I’ve never had a pet.” Bokuto said.

“I had dogs.” Akaashi murmured. “They were big and vicious.”

“Well cats are cute and cuddly.” Kuroo promised.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was filled with everyone fawning over the kittens. Bokuto and Tsukishima had spent the last hour setting up a cozy little place for Lady and her kittens. It consisted of even more blankets and towels, a cardboard box they had cut doors and windows into and the litter box Bokuto had gone out to get yesterday. There was even a paper plate with some food on it for Lady.

The kittens made little mewing noises as they blindly moved around, eyes still shut. Lady paid close attention to them, picking them up and putting them back in the nest of blankets when they wandered too far. She groomed them endlessly and encouraged them to interact and cuddle.

“Akaashi, come help us name them.” Bokuto called.

“Alright, just remember that we aren’t keeping them all. Only Lady is staying.” Akaashi said, sitting down next to Kuroo who had two kittens in his hands.

Bokuto made a little pouting face, “I want them all.”

“This one is all black.” Kuroo said, holding up a kitten. “It’s name should be Black. Or Kuro Jr!”

“No way are we having two Kuroos in the house.” Tsukishima said as he tickled the kitten’s tummy he had in his lap. Lady laid herself out next to him with her head resting on his leg so she could watch her kitten.

“What about Shadow?” Bokuto suggested.

“That’s perfect.” Kuroo said. He grinned real big and looked Tsukishima straight in the eye, “Or should I say purrfect?”

Tsukishima and Akaashi groaned as Kuroo snickered, holding Shadow close to his face. Bokuto laughed too and reached over to pet Shadow and the other kitten Kuroo was holding. “What about this one, Kuroo? It’s all white, should it’s name be Light?”

“She has the bluest eyes,” Kuroo said. “She reminds me of Khaleesi.”

“Game of Thrones?” Akaashi said with an are-you-for-real look, “Are these cats going to have nerd names?”

Kuroo fake gasped and covered the kitten’s ears. “Don’t listen to him, Khaleesi. You are our princess and we love you.”

“We don’t even know if it’s a girl.” Akaashi said.

“I’m going to name this one Sushi.” Bokuto said, holding up a little grey and black spotted kitten.

“That just leaves this one,” Tsukishima said. He presented the orange sleeping kitten to Akaashi, “You pick a name.”

Akaashi stared at the kitten. He was hesitant to name it. When he was little his brothers had let him name a chicken without telling him that they were going to eat it for dinner. After that, Akaashi didn’t really like naming animals.

The first name that came to mind when he looked at the kitten was Garfield, like the comics. As the kitten shifted in Tsukishima’s hands Akaashi felt a weird sensation of comfort and happiness.

“Blythe.” Akaashi said. “That one’s name is Blythe. It means cheerful and pleasant.”

“And you said Khaleesi is a nerd name.” Kuroo teased as he pet the kittens in his lap. 

Tsukishima handed Blythe to Akaashi and scooped up Lady who gladly let herself be cuddled and bumped her head with Tsukishima’s. 

“I want to keep all the cats.” Bokuto whined. He scratched behind Sushi’s ears.

“Five is a bit too many cats, don’t you think?” Kuroo said.

“Since when are you the voice of reason?” Tsukishima asked, pulling Khaleesi from Kuroo’s grasp.

“Me? I’m always the voice of reason.” Kuroo said. “I keep you guys from doing stupid stuff. I’m the most grown up of all of you!”

“I think you mean Akaashi.” Bokuto said. “Akaashi is the reasonable one.”

“Well, I say that five cats is too many.” Akaashi interjected. “Really anything more than one cat is too many in my opinion.”

“What if we keep one for each of us?” Bokuto suggested.

“That’s actually a good idea.” said Kuroo.

Akaashi looked between his boyfriends. “There’s four of us and five cats . . .”

“I thought we were talking kittens and it was a given that Lady was staying!” Bokuto held Sushi close to his chest, afraid that Akaashi would make him give the kitten up.

“What about Kenma?” Tsukishima said quietly.

The room fell silent and Tsukishima looked up, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “What about giving one to Kenma? He’s part of the family and I know now that he’ll always be there no matter what with love and support even if the cat ends up being an asshole about something stupid and makes him feel like he’s imposing even though he has every right to be here.”

Kuroo felt all warm and tingly. “And I just know the cat won’t be unloved, because he’s pretty great and amazing. He’ll be loved and cherished so much. By Kenma and by me.”

Bokuto leaned over to Akaashi, “Are they still talking about one of the kittens? They’re barely a day old.”

Akaashi smiled. “The kitten is the peace offering and a part of putting our fight behind us.”

“That’s deep.” Bokuto commented as Kuroo pulled out his phone to call Kenma.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was nervous. Yamamoto could tell. He didn’t know Kenma very well, but he knew him well enough to know he was nervous.

“We’re just hanging out, Kenma,” Yamamoto said in an attempt to calm his roommate. “Kuroo’s coming over with his boyfriends and we’ll order pizza and hang out. It’ll be fun and relaxed.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Akane added.

“Except Tsukishima.” Kenma paced across the living room.

“Didn’t Kuroo just call yesterday saying Tsukishima wants to give you one of the kittens his cat just had? Like a peace offering?” Akane asked.

“I don’t remember them having a cat.” Kenma mumbled. “You don’t think he’s messing with me, do you?”

“Kuroo would never let something like that happen.” Yamamoto said.

“Besides,” Akane grabbed Kenma’s arm to stop his pacing and pull him down on the couch next to her. “Kuroo sent you pictures. The kittens are so cute!”

“I guess, but－”

“Don’t think about it.” Yamamoto interrupted. “Just hang out with Kuroo like normal today. Make everything feel like it’s normal because guess what. Things are going to be fine and normal and back to how they were in no time. You just need to start somewhere.”

“Who would have thought you were the wise one?” Kenma teased. He let Yamamoto’s words wash over him and relax him. Everything would be fine, he just needed to calm down.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door and the apartment was filled with voices. Kenma was swept off by Bokuto, barely even getting a chance to say hi to Kuroo who wasted no time in reconnecting with Yamamoto. Kenma didn’t miss the way Tsukishima held tight to Kuroo’s hand and kept looking at him with his piercing gaze.

As Bokuto talked about the kittens Kenma wondered if Kuroo was going to try and avoid him the whole time he was here. He assumed that Kuroo and his boyfriends had made up for the most part based off of the fact that Tsukishima was talking normally to Kuroo. Although he wondered how much he was hated with the way Tsukishima kept looking over at him.

“That one!” Akane squealed, “I want that kitten for Kenma!”

She and Bokuto cooed over the pictures on Bokuto’s phone and Kenma wondered when Akane had even become apart of the conversation.

“Hey,”

Kenma turned to see Akaashi smiling at him. He had a nice smile. “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Look,” Akaashi said. “I’m really sorry about everything－”

Kenma waved Akaashi’s apology off. “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to get between you guys.”

Akaashi smiled again and held out a beer he had snagged from the cooler in the kitchen, “Did you catch that new movie that just came out about Godzilla?”

Kenma laughed, he never thought Akaashi would watch something like that. “Yeah, it was so amazing. They did an incredible job with the CGI.”

“I thought so too . . .”

“Just been working as a mechanic for the past few years.” Yamamoto said on the other side of the room.

“I remember that junker car your parents gave you when you first started driving. You really fixed that thing up nicely.” Kuroo said. He turned to Tsukishima by his side. “Yamamoto is amazing with cars.”

“Nothing but hard work,” Yamamoto said, “Hey, Kuroo, Kenma was just telling me about a new lion cub at the zoo. He seemed real excited maybe you could show him sometime.”

Kuroo chuckled and Tsukishima frowned at the nervousness in his voice, “Yeah, but tell me again about what you found in that one trunk.” Kuroo said, changing the subject from Kenma to something else for what had to be the fourth time now.

Tsukishima could tell what Kuroo was doing. He was trying to avoid all conversations with or about Kenma. Probably because he was worried about Tsukishima. If Tsukishima hadn’t been a bit put off by that he would have found it kind of adorable. Kuroo was worried about his feelings. But then again, Tsukishima wanted to talk to Kenma and apologize and make everything normal for Kuroo. Tsukishima just didn’t want to do it alone and it didn't look like Kuroo was about to help start any conversations with Kenma.

Tsukishima looked over to where Kenma was talking with Akaashi. In the kitchen Tsukishima could hear Bokuto laughing with Yamamoto’s little sister. He wondered if Yamamoto was still just as overprotective of his sister when it came to guys like back in high school.

“Akane and Bokuto seem to really be hitting it off.” Tsukishima said offhandedly. 

Just like he had hoped, Yamamoto’s sentence died as he looked up to see where his sister was. When he didn’t see her immediately but heard the sound of her laughter with Bokuto’s he made an excuse to go over to the kitchen.

“You know, I always saw Yamamoto working with cars after school. He seems happy.” Kuroo said as he sipped at his drink.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, pulling his hand from his boyfriend’s. “Don’t you want to talk with Kenma?”

“Of course, yeah.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima waited and stared at Kuroo. “Did you want to talk with him  _ now _ ?”

Kuroo looked over his shoulder to where Kenma and Akaashi were talking. Kenma looked up and gave a half wave. Kuroo waved awkwardly back before turning back to Tsukishima. “He looks busy, maybe later.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, “Why are you avoiding talking to Kenma?”

“What? I’m not avoiding him.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips and gave Kuroo a look of disbelief.

“Can we not start arguing right now, Tsukki.” Kuroo said. “I just want to enjoy a good time with my best friend.”

“You mean your best friend that you will hardly even look at?” Tsukishima questioned, not backing down. Kuroo didn’t say anything and Tsukishima sighed, stepping into his boyfriend’s space. “Hey, talk to me?”

Kuroo’s shoulders hunched and he leaned closer to Tsukishima. “I don’t know how to do it.”

Tsukishima frowned, “Don’t know how to do what? Talk to Kenma? You go over there and just start talking like you always do. Come on, Kuroo, I want to talk to him, but I need you as a buffer. I don’t think he’d be all that excited to talk to me.”

Kuroo opened his mouth but didn’t get a chance to say anything when Bokuto and Yamamoto came running into the living room with Akane right behind them. They ended up sweeping Kuroo away from Tsukishima to play a fast paced version of cards against humanity that included lots of drinking and that Tsukishima had no hopes of keeping up with. Kenma was pulled in too and Bokuto tried to get Akaashi and Tsukishima to join, but they refused.

“You aren’t going to join?” Tsukishima asked Akaashi as there were screeches of laughter, cards shuffling around the coffee table where they played. “You love cards against humanity.”

“It’s nice to watch,” Akaashi said, nodding his head over to where Kuroo was smiling like an idiot as he showed one of his cards to Kenma. “He’s finally talking to Kenma.”

“You noticed too, huh?” Tsukishima said, “I was trying to get him to talk with Kenma earlier because I wanted to talk to him.”

Akaashi nodded his head, “Too scared to talk to him without Kuroo?”

Tsukishima swatted at Akaashi who just chuckled. The two watched the others play for a few minutes, laughing at the craziness of the whole game. Tsukishima looked over at Akaashi. He looked relaxed and okay. “How are you doing?”

“What?” Akaashi asked, pulling his gaze away from the game.

“How are you feeling, with Kenma and Kuroo and everything?” Tsukishima said. He had been focusing on how much he wanted to try and trust Kuroo again and apologize to Kenma that he hadn’t even thought to see how Akaashi was doing.

“Um, the whole thing still stings, but I can tell Kuroo meant what he said.” Akaashi said. He pointed out to Tsukishima the extra space Kuroo was giving Kenma, making sure they didn’t bump against each other too much. “Kuroo’s doing his best not to hurt us again. And Kenma apologized back when I talked to him.”

“What did you talk to him about?” Tsukishima asked. He had assumed Akaashi and Kenma had just been making small talk earlier, not having an actual conversation. Tsukishima had seen Akaashi as the least likely to even attempt to bring up this touchy subject to Kenma.

“I really just apologized for our behavior and for practically kicking him out of our house.”

Tsukishima frowned. “That’s what I wanted to apologize to him about.”

Akaashi chuckled and poked at Tsukishima’s face. “You’ll get frown lines if you keep pouting like this.”

“I’m not pouting.”

Akaashi poked at Tsukishima’s face some more, “Besides, you can still apologize to him if you want.”

After several rounds, Bokuto bound over, cheeks red from the alcohol, “Tsukki!” he shouted, “We’re playing Wii tennis and I want you on my team.”

“Wait, aren’t you still playing cards against humanity?”

“Yes, but Akane has Wii Sports!” Bokuo said as the card game was abandoned and the TV turned on.

Akaashi found himself shuffled onto the couch with Yamamoto and Kuroo as Akane, Bokuto, Kenma, and Tsukishima battled it out on the tennis court. He couldn’t help but laugh at how into the game Tsukishima became. He grabbed at Bokuto’s shoulder to reposition him and called him an idiot for missing balls. Akane and Kenma worked as if they had spent countless hours playing together.

As Kuroo took turns cheering for both teams, Yamamoto and Akaashi sat next to each other as they enjoyed the company. After many crushing rounds of defeat Bokuto traded Tsukishima out for Yamamoto. 

It didn’t take long for Akane and Kenma to beat Bokuto and Yamamoto too. The two gloated shamelessly, but willing agreed to switch games. Kenma immediately called sitting out when he saw Kuroo pull out Karaoke Revolution. He should have known that Akane and Yamamoto had that god forsaken game.

It was utter chaos as Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akane flipped through songs and challenged each other to beat their scores. Akaashi leaned against Tsukishima on the couch. Kenma sat on the other end talking to Yamamoto who sat on the floor. It was nice. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time.

Bokuto and Akane ended up being the only two playing as Kuroo dropped his controller to grab Akaashi from the couch. A fast paced dance song played and Kuroo pulled Akaashi around the room for a dance. Akaashi was so taken off guard that he ended up running into several pieces of furniture before realizing the safest thing to do was to cling to Kuroo as he was led around in what could vaguely be called a dance. 

Tsukishima watched Kuroo spin Akaashi around, the two of them clumsy on their feet after so many drinks. Huge smiles were spread over their faces, making Tsukishima smile as well. Bokuto and Akane were singing a love song as a duet as Yamamoto whistled at the dancing couple.

Everyone’s eyes were on Kuroo and Akaashi as they danced. Everyone’s but Kenma’s. Kenma was staring at Tsukishima. He could practically see the love that poured out of Tsukishima as he watched his boyfriends. The blond was relaxed with his legs pulled up underneath him on the couch and his smiles were coming more freely, whether from the drinking everyone had been doing or just from watching his boyfriends dance in front of him.

Kenma scooted closer to Tsukishima. “I’m happy Kuroo has you guys. I’ve never seen him happier than when with you three.”

Tsukishima looked at Kenma, a bit startled at finding Kenma so close. His face relaxed after a moment and he gave Kenma a half smile. “Do you really think so?”

Kenma nodded. “I’m sorry for the heartache I brought. I really didn’t mean to hurt Kuroo or you guys like that.”

Tsukishima chewed his lip. Why was everyone beating him to apologies today? “I’m sorry for what I said. You mean a lot to Kuroo and I want you to stay in his life. Everyone needs their best friend.”

Kenma grinned at Tsukishima and held out his hand, “Want to start over? Put this all behind us?”

Tsukishima gladly took Kenma’s outstretched hand, “Yes, please.”

Tsukishima hoped for the best. Kenma was a pretty swell guy when the whole Kuroo-still-being-hung-up-on-him thing wasn’t hanging over his head.

Akaashi caught a glimpse of Tsukishima and Kenma on the couch before he was thrown into another spin. His eyes fell on Kuroo and his big dopey grin. As he clung to Kuroo he thought, things are going to be okay. Kuroo had Kenma back. Tsukishima seemed to be over the worst of everything. Bokuto wasn’t going anywhere. Akaashi felt so loved. Yeah, things were going to be just fine.


	62. Chapter 62

Kuroo ran his fingers over the lines of Akaashi’s tattoo as his boyfriend slowly fell asleep next to him. The two of them were naked from a long shower together and were now lazing about  in bed.

“You nervous?” Kuroo asked, his voice low in the quiet of the house. Tsukishima and Bokuto were working the sanctuary, leaving the house quiet.

“About my interviews tomorrow?” Akaashi asked, his face buried in the pillows as he laid on his stomach. He and Daichi were having a few interviews for a new owl handler since Akaashi was starting his new job. Next weekend he was going to travel over to the main office to meet everyone.

“About traveling.” Kuroo said, running his finger over where the owl met the moon. 

Akaashi turned his head so he could see Kuroo. “I’m actually kind of excited. Oikawa said they do a lot of good and they help a lot of animals.”

Kuroo smiled and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s neck before moving down to kiss lower at the edge of his tattoo. Akaashi hummed at the pressure. It had been two weeks since they got their tattoos and they were mostly healed, but still a bit sensitive. Kuroo rolled over so that he  could drape himself over Akaashi as he kissed him.

“I’m so excited for you, babe.” Kuroo murmured into Akaashi’s skin.

Akaashi smiled into the pillows as Kuroo pressed his body closer. He could feel the heat of Kuroo’s body as the kisses grew more open mouthed and lust filled. Akaashi grunted when Kuroo shifted and laid himself out on top of Akaashi’s back completely, pressing his hips down into Akaashi’s ass.

Kuroo left a trail of open mouthed kissed over the back of Akaashi’s neck and over the top edge of his tattoo.

“I’m so happy for you, babe.”

Akaashi rolled his hips up from the bed, feeling his ass press into Kuroo’s hardening cock.

Kuroo moaned and nibbled at the tip of Akaashi’s ear. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Akaashi was melting under Kuroo’s words.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Akaashi.”

“What are you going to miss about me?” Akaashi asked, turning his head just enough to let Kuroo tease the corner of his mouth with a kiss. 

“Everything.” Kuroo breathed, pressing his erection into Akaashi’s ass. “Your smile. Your eyes.”

As Kuroo spoke his hands entwined with Akaashi, keeping them pressed into the bed. 

“I’m going to miss the way you snore.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi breathed out a laugh, “I don’t snore.”

One of Kuroo’s legs twisted around Akaashi’s. “You so do. You make these cute little huffing noises and sometimes you sleep with your mouth open.”

Akaashi was getting hard underneath Kuroo as their hips moved in time together. The sheets under him pressed soft kisses to his cock as Kuroo pressed passionate ones to his back and neck.

“You’re making fun of me.” Akaashi said breathlessly.

“Never.” Kuroo whispered. He rolled his hips with a bit more force, pinning Akaashi down to the bed. “I love you so much.”

Akaashi bit his lips. He could feel how slick Kuroo’s dick was now with precum. He wanted Kuroo to sit up and work him open. He wanted Kuroo inside him right now. But he also didn’t want Kuroo to move. Akaashi held tight to Kuroo’s hands. 

“What is it you love about me?” Akaashi asked, his attention split. He wanted to hear what Kuroo had to say, but his mind also wanted him to pay close attention to the way Kuroo’s cock slipped between his cheeks every now and then.

“Hmm?” Kuroo was momentarily distracted by the way Akaashi was squirming underneath him, making their bodies collide in all the right ways. Akaashi gasped when Kuroo bit down on his shoulder. “I love the way you look as you’re coming undone.” Kuroo said with a low laugh.

Akaashi tried to turn and glare at Kuroo. He had wanted an actual answer. 

Kuroo’s laugh reverberated through both their bodies and Kuroo kissed Akaashi lightly behind his ear. “I love your laugh, Akaashi. I love the way you trust people so much. I love your love for the owls. I love everything about you. The good and the bad.”

Akaashi buried his head in the pillow so Kuroo couldn’t see the way his eyes teared up at his words.

Kuroo didn’t have to see Akaashi’s face to know why he had hid it. He pressed his body down harder, feeling the way Akaashi’s was trembling. He made sure that as he thrust his hips up Akaashi’s hips moved with him. He knew how much Akaashi loved the soft friction that came from his cock rubbing against their sheets.

“I love you,” Kuroo murmured before biting at the top of Akaashi’s ear. 

Kuroo’s hands tightened around Akaashi’s as his rolled his hips faster and harder with each little gasp and groan that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth.

As ecstasy swept over the both of them, Akaashi couldn’t help but think about how much he would miss his boyfriends when he was gone for three days next weekend.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I gave a list of everything that needs to be done to Kiyoko. This is only going to be the new handlers third day, so don’t be too mean, Tsukishima.”

“I’m not mean, Akaashi.” 

“Kuroo, please make sure you feed the cats since you are usually the last one out of the house.”

“I’ve been doing that every day since we got them two weeks ago, Akaashi.”

“Bokuto please remember to not leave the oven on like you did the other day.”

“Akaashi! That happened once!”

“Okay, okay, but just remember－”

Akaashi was cut off mid sentence by Tsukishima kissing him.

“We’ll be fine, Akaashi.” Tsukishima said. “I know you’re nervous－”

“I’m not nervous.”

Tsukishima gave Akaashi a knowing look. “I know you’re nervous, but everything will be fine.”

Akaashi bit his lip and looked at his boyfriends. They were all waiting in the airport. Akaashi’s destination only about a four hour drive away, but Oikawa had sprung for a quick hour flight to get Akaashi there faster.

“Okay, I’m kind of nervous.” Akaashi admitted. “I’ve never been away from you guys.”

“It’s only a three day trip,” Tsukishima said, squeezing Akaashi’s hand.

“We’ll call you every night.” Bokuto promised.

“We’ll text you every detail of our days so you won’t feel like you are missing anything.” Kuroo said. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of Akaashi as he looked at him. Akaashi’s phone pinged and he pulled out his phone to see the picture Kuroo had just sent with the caption,  _ I miss you _ .

Akaashi smiled and took a deep breath. “Okay, it’s only three days.”

“Three days,” Kuroo repeated.

“Only three days,” Tsukishima promised. 

“Three days,” Bokuto said sadly.

A lady over the PA system called for the boarding of Akaashi’s plane and three sets of arms wrapped Akaashi in a tight hug.

Akaashi felt home sick the second he stepped on the plane, but he took another deep breath. This was going to be an adventure. New job, new people. And when he was done he got to go home and tell his boyfriends all about it. He would get to be the center of attention as everyone hung on his every word.

The flight was uneventful and when he landed Akaashi found Oikawa waiting for him just like he said he would be. Oikawa helped throw Akaashi’s bag into the trunk before they drove off. Akaashi watched the unfamiliar city whiz by as Oikawa talked about anything and everything.

It wasn’t long before they were turning onto a service road that led to a large plot of land with lots of trees and at the end of the road was a very modern looking building. It looked almost like a modern art museum. It was white with large glass windows in the front. Oikawa parked in the half full parking lot and got out to open Akaashi’s door for him.

“Welcome to the Seijoh Animal Association.” Oikawa said as the two of them walked up to the front. 

The glass doors opened and Akaashi was met with a large lobby. The floors were a light, hardwood floor, and there were long couches spaced out around the place. Oikawa led Akaashi straight past all the couches and to the main desk.

“Watari!” Oikawa hung himself on the counter and smiled charmingly at the smaller guy behind the desk.

“Oikawa, you’re back.” Akaashi noted that Watari didn’t sound too particularly happy about this.

“Where are your new trainees?” Oikawa asked, either oblivious or just ignoring Watari’s attitude towards him.

“Kunimi and Kindaichi are out to lunch right now.” Watari looked past Oikawa and saw Akaashi for the first time. He got up and held out a hand, “You must be Akaashi. Nice to meet you. I’m Watari.”

“Yes, nice to meet you,” Akaashi said, taking Watari’s hand.

“If you ever need anything, Watari is your guy.” Oikawa said, making Watari genuinely smile. “He knows everything that goes on around here.”

“Speaking of knowing everything,” Watari said and Akaashi had to chuckle at the way Oikawa’s bright smile slipped for just a second. “I’m going to need you to clean that company car you took for a spin yesterday.”

Before Oikawa could say anything there was the sound of dogs barking as someone opened one of the doors farther into the building. An intimidating looking guy with dyed blond hair and two buzzed stripes came into the lobby with three large dogs on a leash and a tiny fluffy one in his arms. When he stopped by the desk the dogs quietly sat down next to him.

“Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa called, holding his arms out as if for a hug.

Mad Dog didn’t look anywhere close to even wanting to hug Oikawa. He just glared at the guy before saying, “You owe me for yesterday's stunt. Now come help me before I go tell Iwaizumi what you did.”

“But I have to show Akaashi around today.” Oikawa said. Akaashi didn’t miss the way Oikawa stepped closer to Akaashi to distance himself from Mad Dog’s glare.

Mad Dog looked to Watari who cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about Akaashi, Oikawa. I’ll get Hanamaki to come over.”

“B-but, Makki is busy today.” Oikawa said, almost pleadingly.

“Not anymore.” Watari said, grabbing his phone to tap out a message.

Akaashi watched as Mad Dog escorted Oikawa away from the desk and into another part of the building, the obedient dogs following.

“Is his name really Mad Dog?” Akaashi asked.

“No, that’s just Oikawa’s nickname for him. That was Kyoutani.” Watari said, “He specializes in canines.”

“So the Seijoh Animal Association helps all sorts of animals?” Akaashi asked.

“Yep, we’re one of the fastest growing animal rescue organizations around. We have several different departments and we go to shelters, zoos and sanctuaries.” Watari opened one of the desk drawers and pulled a card out. “This will be your access card to get through the building. It has clearance to all the bird related facilities, but only access to the main rooms of other departments since owls are your specialty.”

Akaashi looked down at the card in his hand. It had his name and a photo of him on it with Seijoh printed in neat, mint green letters across the bottom.

“You summoned us?”

Akaashi turned to see two guys sauntering over. One had short cropped pinkish hair and the other’s hair was dark and tousled. Akaashi was reminded of that time Kuroo had got the bright idea to cut his hair and it had looked pretty similar. 

“I summoned Hanamaki.” Watari said.

“You summon one, you summon both.” The pink haired one said.

“Who’s this guy?” The second asked.

“Akaashi,” Watari said. He turned to Akaashi, “This is Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They specialize in birds and you will work with them on occasion.”

“But you can call us Makki and Mattsun.” Matsukawa said. 

“Are we here to give him the tour?” Makki asked.

“Yes, just please don’t let any animals loose like you did last time.” Watari said. “It was nice meeting you, Akaashi, I look forward to working together.”

Akaashi smiled and nodded at Watari as Makki and Mattsun whisked him away.

After Watari’s warning to Makki and Mattsun to not let any animals loose Akaashi wasn’t sure what to expect. What he got was actually a really good tour and all his questions answered. They showed Akaashi the different departments. He got to meet Yahaba who worked with small mammals. He ran into Kyoutani again, this time getting a proper introduction. Akaashi even met Kindaichi and Kunimi who Makki called their baby children since they were still new.

Inside Seijoh there were lots of animals too. The whole place doubled as a rescue shelter and Akaashi was amazed at how happy and healthy the animals looked. The animals ranged from small cats to large goats and llamas out back.

At the end of the day Akaashi was hanging out with Watari in the lobby as they waited for Oikawa to take Akaashi to his hotel. Watari was showing Akaashi different procedures and files of various animals.

“Oh, Akaashi!” Iwaizumi called as he came into Seijoh. “How was your first day here?”

“It was good. I met just about everyone.” Akaashi said with a smile. He was genuinely excited to get to work.

“Good, tomorrow Oikawa and I are going to take you over to a nearby sanctuary.”

“Iwa-chan!!”

Watari, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi turned just in time to see Oikawa bound through one of the back doors and launch himself at Iwaizumi. Akaashi blinked, he hadn’t seen Oikawa affectionate around Iwaizumi like that before. They had always been professional around each other, but now, Akaashi got the impression they were more than just work partners, they were probably a couple too.

“I’ve missed you all day!” Oikawa whined and Akaashi decided he liked this new side of Oikawa he was seeing. He didn’t seem like the perfect guy that had come through his sanctuary with so much knowledge that seemed almost untouchable and made Akaashi watch everything he said to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi complained about Oikawa and personal space, but didn’t try and pry him off. He reminded Akaashi of Tsukishima, who would swear up and down that he hated holding hands and snuggling, but would be the first to wrap Akaashi up tight when watching a movie.

Later that evening after Oikawa had dropped him off at the hotel Akaashi was laying on the plush bed as he scrolled through all his missed texts for the day. To be honest, Akaashi had worried that Kuroo wouldn’t actually follow through when he had said he’d text him about everything. His self conscious ass had worried that his boyfriends wouldn’t even miss him much, but it looked like he was wrong.

Akaashi grinned like he used to when he and Kuroo and Tsukishima had first started dating and he would get that floating feeling in his stomach just looking at texts the others had sent him. Kuroo had sent candid shots of Bokuto teaching children about owls. There were bad angle shots of Tsukishima talking with Yamaguchi. And there were so many pictures of the kittens. Kuroo had them all laying on his stomach. Bokuto had fallen asleep with two in his hair. Lady was teaching them to climb onto the couches.

Just as the homesickness was starting to worry away at Akaashi’s stomach his phone rang. He accepted the video call and was greeted with the sound of Bokuto and Tsukishima arguing. 

“Stop it, Tsukki.” Bokuto said.

“If you hold it like that Akaashi won’t even be able to see us.” Tsukishima chastised.

“I know how to hold a phone.” Bokuto grumbled. 

Akaashi got a nice view of the kitchen sink and half of Bokuto’s finger. He snickered as Tsukishima and Bokuto wrestled for control of the phone. 

“Give me that.” Kuroo said, easily plucking the phone from Bokuto’s hand. “Akaashi!”

“Hey, Kuroo.” Akaashi said, still laughing. “You have your hands full, I see.”

Kuroo let out a long, exaggerated sigh, “You are so lucky you don’t have to deal with these two.”

“What?” Bokuto cried, grabbing Kuroo’s hand so Akaashi could see his face. “Tsukki and I are angels. We get along all the time.”

“What are you doing? Don’t grab me.” Tsukishima said off camera.

“Yes, I can see that.” Akaashi said, doing his best to act serious.

Kuroo met his gaze and the two laughed out loud, “Oh god, Akaashi, when are you coming home?”

Akaashi laughed. The four of them didn’t talk long. Akaashi was already yawning from the long tour and travel time he had had. On the other side of the call Bokuto was leaning heavily against Kuroo from staying up late the night before with the owls and then going to the gym that afternoon.

When Akaashi hung up the call, a chorus of  we miss yous was the last thing he heard. He turned out the light and settled into the unfamiliar bed for the night. It took him a long time, but Akaashi slowly drifted off to sleep, the bed feeling too big and too empty.

 

* * *

 

The last two days of Akaashi’s weekend passed in a whirl. He, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa spent his second day touring local sanctuaries－Akaashi didn’t know there were so many. It all happened so fast and it was all so exciting that it almost seemed like a dream.

On his last day in town Akaashi was having an early lunch with Oikawa and Iwaizumi before Akaashi had to catch his flight home. He watched from across the table as Oikawa effortlessly held an entire conversation by himself as Akaashi listened. As he talked Iwaizumi would reach over and pick food off Oikawa’s plate, the latter not even batting an eye.

“Uhm,” Akaashi said during one of Oikawa’s pauses, “Are you two . . .?”

Oikawa blinked at Akaashi. He grinned and looped his arm through Iwaizumi, causing him to drop the food he had had on the end of his chopstick. “Are we together? Yes, we’re boyfriends.”

Iwaizumi glared briefly at Oikawa for the loss of his food before looking at Akaashi, his gaze searching. “Are you going to be okay with that? Usually we act professionally on trips. If you need that . . .”

Akaashi shook his head, all the casual touching made sense and the little smiles he had seen all weekend, “I’m okay with it. I have a boyfriend too. Well,” Akaashi took a breath, he felt like he could trust his new coworkers. “I actually have three boyfriends.”

“Oh, are you in an open relationship?” Oikawa asked, leaning forward in interest.

Akaashi scratched the back of his neck. “No, we’re in a polyamorous relationship.”

“Wow, that must be difficult.” Oikawa said, glancing next to him at Iwaizumi. “Lord knows one boyfriend can be difficult enough.”

“Are you trying to say something?” Iwaizumi asked, pulling his arm back from Oikawa.

Oikawa looked up wide eyed and locked his arms firmly around his boyfriend’s arm. “Just that you are worth it all.”

Akaashi smiled. Seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi reminded him of his own boyfriends. He couldn’t wait to get home to them and tell them all about his weekend.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were wrapping up their lunch and headed to the airport. Oikawa made sure Akaashi had everyone’s numbers and Iwaizumi made sure that Akaashi had all his belongings. Akaashi was reminded of doting parents he had seen so many times on TV.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa waved him off as Akaashi headed home.

Even though the flight was short Akaashi ended up taking a cat nap on the plane. He woke when a flight attendant tapped his shoulder for him to fasten his seatbelt.

“Akaashi!” was the what Akaashi heard before he even saw his boyfriends when he stepped out of the airport. There were a tangle of arms wrapping around him and Akaashi let out a long breath. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the tease at the beginning! I promise more smut to come!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! sorry for the long break!
> 
> here is the promised smut
> 
> Can you believe this fix is already a year old??
> 
> thanks to everyone who has been reading, whether new or old readers!! your support means the world to me 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤  
> ❤❤❤❤❤

Akaashi couldn’t get a moment alone. The second he had gotten back home his boyfriends had been all over him. And not in a sexual way, even though Akaashi really wouldn’t have minded that. Even though he had received around a hundred texts from Kuroo over the weekend, he still recounted everything that had happened. Kuroo hovered close to Akaashi, handing him everything, pampering him. Tsukishima stayed at his side too, their hands interlocked. Akaashi would be focused on Kuroo and whatever he was talking about and he’d feel Tsukishima leaning into him to press a kiss into his hair or to gently squeeze his hand. It was almost like he was reassuring himself that Akaashi was really there, something Akaashi couldn’t understand. It was strange for him to think that he was missed so much.

And then there was Bokuto. He was acting very much like Kuroo, yet different. He’d bring Akaashi the kittens one by one, telling him about their entire personalities that he’d worked out over the weekend. He talked about the sanctuary and how he kept a good eye on it and the new handler.

Bokuto wanted to take Akaashi out, to do something fun with him. Tsukishima wanted to do nothing but just hold Akaashi at home. And Kuroo didn’t care one way or another as long as he could talk to Akaashi, he hadn’t realized how much he missed talking to Akaashi until three Akaashi-less days slapped him in the face.

Akaashi tried to compromise and suggest they go out for a bit before coming back home. It wasn’t often that all four of them had the day off at the same time. Kuroo and Bokuto were all down for it. It took some convincing with Tsukishima, but he finally agreed.

A few hours later found the four of them at the big park on the other side of town. It was mostly empty aside from the occasional gaggle of kids and the ducks that lazily floated over the lake.

“Why are we at the farthest park from our house?” Kuroo asked as he and Bokuto swung their hands between them dangerously high.

“Because,” Tsukishima said, his arm linked with Akaashi’s, as they walked next to Bokuto and Kuroo, “If we were going to go to the park we might as well go to a nice one.”

“It  _ is _ a nice park.” Bokuto said, “Look at how big the trees are.”

“I used to climb trees this big when I was a kid.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo dropped Bokuto’s hand and turned to Akaashi, “Let’s climb these trees!”

“Can you just climb these trees?” Tsukishima asked. 

“It’s a park, Tsukki, you can climb all the trees you want!” Bokuto said excitedly, “I want to climb a tree too.”

“Come on, let’s race!” Kuroo said before taking off to the nearest tree.

Bokuto darted after him and Tsukishima sighed, “They’re acting like children.”

“You don’t want to climb a tree?” Akaashi asked as he slowly steered Tsukishima closer to where Bokuto and Kuroo were already halfway up the big trunk.

Tsukishima huffed as Akaashi tugged his arm free. He looked up at Kuroo who was precariously dangling from a low branch. “I’ve never climbed a tree before.”

“How?” Akaashi asked. He couldn’t imagine going through childhood, no matter how crappy, and not climbing a single tree.

“What do you mean how?” Tsukishima said, not moving any closer to the tree. “I’ve just never climbed a tree.”

Akaashi tugged on Tsukishima’s hand, pulling his boyfriend’s attention away from Kuroo and Bokuto, “Want to climb with me?”

Akaashi had to snicker at the face Tsukishima made. He looked simultaneously excited, scared, and worried for his safety. “I promise not to let you fall.”

Tsukishima nodded and let Akaashi bring him right up to the tree trunk. 

“Tsukki! Akaashi!”

The two looked up to find Bokuto and Kuroo grinning down at them from the higher branches. They waved and Tsukishima bit his lip at the way the branches swayed under his boyfriends.

“You two coming up anytime soon?”

Akaashi waved back and started climbing the tree without hesitation. When he got to the first branch he straddled it and looked down at Tsukishima who was still on the ground. “Just wrap your hands around the tree and climb.”

“Easier said than done.” Tsukishima said as he tried and failed to climb up. 

Akaashi covered his mouth to stifle his laugh at Tsukishima’s attempts. He wrapped one leg securely around the branch and let the rest of his body drop down so that he could reach his arms out. “Take my hands.”

Tsukishima shook his head, “I don’t want to pull you out of the tree.”

“I won’t fall out.” Akaashi reassured him. 

Tsukishima worried at his lip a bit more before taking Akaashi’s hands. With Akaashi’s help, Tsukishima managed to scramble up the tree to the branch his boyfriend was sitting on.

“You okay?” Akaashi asked, “You look like your heart is racing.”

Tsukishima looked down at how far up they were off the ground before looking over at Akaashi and smiling. “This is so cool.”

Tsukishima started talking about how high they must be and how he wanted to try and get to the top where he could just see Kuroo and Bokuto.

Akaashi stood up, easily balancing on the branch as it dipped under his weight, and held out his hand. “Then let’s get to the top.”

With Akaashi’s help he and Tsukishima slowly climbed higher and higher. Kuroo and Bokuto called down from the top, shouting encouragements and showering leaves on their heads as they jumped from branch to branch. It took awhile, but eventually they made it up to where Bokuto and Kuroo were waiting. As Tsukishima grinned like an idiot and babbled about how much he loved climbing trees Akaashi swooped in and kissed him. It was a light kiss, but it was a long one. Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm to keep him steady, lest he fall from the top of the tree. When he pulled back Tsukishima’s face was flushed and all his words had left him.

“I think you broke him.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto laughed and closer, “Can I kiss Akaashi next?”

As Tsukishima slowly came back to his senses Akaashi reached over for Bokuto’s face so he could place feather light kisses that tickled Bokuto and made him giggle.

“Me next!” Kuroo called, moving to sit on the branch right above Akaashi. Akaashi looked up just in time for Kuroo to bend over and Spider-Man kiss him. Kuroo was smiling through the whole kiss and it was all around awkward, but Akaashi wouldn’t change anything about it.

They stayed up in the tree for awhile, enjoying the breeze and each other’s company. They talked about nothing and everything as they held hands and exchanged kisses. When the sky started turning orange Tsukishima swung his feet, “So how do we get down?”

“Like this.” Bokuto said before sliding off the branch and falling to the next one. Tsukishima’s heart jumped into his throat. For a split second he had had a mental image of Bokuto flattened like a pancake on the ground.

“Come on, Tsukki, Akaashi,” Kuroo said, slipping off his branch to follow Bokuto. Akaashi squeezed Tsukishima’s hand before letting himself drop down. Tsukishima watched his boyfriends jump from branch to branch, not even concerned about their safety. They shouted and hollered as they went, catching the attention of passing kids and pets. Tsukishima carefully lowered himself down to a lower branch, calling his boyfriends reckless idiots the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Akaashi stepped into the bedroom to find Bokuto pulling his shirt off as he got changed. Bythe and Shadow were curled up on the edge of the bed and the two stretched to expose their bellies when Akaashi walked by them

“Shadow is going to Kenma?” Akaashi asked as he gently petted the kittens. They looked so big already.

“Yep,” Bokuto said, stepping up to the bed next to Akaashi. “Kenma wants to stop by sometime this week to play with him.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed, distracted. His attention had strayed from the kittens to Bokuto who was still shirtless. He reached out and trailed his hand over the plains of Bokuto’s toned stomach.

Bokuto stood completely still, his fingers still buried in the purring kittens. Akaashi moved closer to Bokuto, pressing his other hand on Bokuto’s stomach. His eyes traveled along the defined muscles.

“I missed you.” Bokuto breathed, scared to shatter the moment.

Akaashi’s eyes darted up to Bokuto’s face and smiled lightly, “I like hearing that.”

“I missed you.” Bokuto repeated and Akaashi could feel his breathing speed up under his hands. Bokuto placed his hands on either side of Akaashi’s face and pulled him close. Their lips ghosted together. “I missed you, Keiji.”

Akaashi closed the distance and his fingers dug into Bokuto’s skin as they kissed. He let them make a path downwards to grip at the top of Bokuto’s pants and yank him closer. Bokuto grunted at the tug, but gladly let his body be guided against Akaashi’s.

Bokuto’s own hands slipped down from Akaashi’s face to ruck up Akaashi’s shirt and push his pants lower on his hips. Akaashi pulled back and pushed Bokuto’s hands out of the way. He made short work of peeling his clothes off and Bokuto took the opportunity to drop his pants too.

“Kou, I missed you too. So much.” Akaashi said as they kissed, both naked now.

Bokuto pulled at Akaashi’s bottom lip before letting go and looking him in the eye. “Don’t leave again any time soon.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto ducked down for another kiss before turning Akaashi around roughly and practically throwing him at the bed, face first. The kittens ran off at the disturbance and Bokuto was all over his boyfriend as Akaashi clung to the sheets.

Bokuto ran his hands up and down the sides of Akaashi’s hips, digging his fingers in and  squeezing at the soft skin. “Akaashi, can I . . .”

Akaashi got on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air. He looked over his shoulder at Bokuto, “Hurry up and fuck me, Bokuto.”

Bokuto moaned and practically dove for the lube. Akaashi lowered his head to rest it on his arms as he held his ass up for Bokuto. He bit his lip as he felt the cool lube on him. Bokuto’s fingers pressed into him, spreading him open. Akaashi felt his eyes roll back at how deep Bokuto could go from this angle. He clenched at the covers as Bokuto gripped his hip so tight he was sure he’d have a bruise.

“Oh, god, Akaashi, it’s been weeks.” Bokuto said.

Distracted, Akaashi could only vaguely nod his head in agreement. Since they got their tattoos they hadn’t had actual sex. Sure they had messed around and stuff, but it had been a while.

Bokuto had two fingers in Akaashi now and he was eagerly scissoring him open, ready to slip a third in.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi moaned, pushing his hips back when Bokuto pressed into his prostate.

Bokuto leaned down to place a kiss to the small of Akaashi’s back. He used his free hand to reach around Akaashi and gently take his cock in this hands. He could feel Akaashi twitching in his hand as he slowly massaged him, opening him up at the same pace. 

“Oh, god.” Akaashi buried his face in the covers, pushing his hips farther back onto Bokuto’s fingers. 

Akaashi lost sense of everything around him except for the feeling of Bokuto’s hands. He rolled his hips, trying his best to keep up with every twist and thrust Bokuto gave him.

Bokuto watched as Akaashi moved and shivered in front of him. His own dick was hot and heavy. It twitched with every little sound Akaashi made. Bokuto found his breath coming hard as Akaashi’s toes clenched from the stimulation and his fingers brushed over Akaashi’s sweet spot again and again. He let go of Akaashi’s cock and stopped moving his fingers, earning a distressed mewl from Akaashi.

Bokuto pulled his fingers out tantalizingly slow and stepped closer to the bed. His hard cock pressed against Akaashi as he leaned over him and grabbed his face. Akaashi was breathing hard when Bokuto pressed their mouths together.

“Why’d you stop?” Akaashi asked, twisting as best he could to kiss Bokuto.

“Who said anything about stopping?” Bokuto said as he lined up his dick and let it sink into Akaashi whose mouth fell slack. Bokuto kissed at Akaashi’s open mouth before standing back up and thrusting into him shallowly.

Bokuto massaged his hands over Akaashi’s ass. He let a finger trail down and press at the spot where his dick slowly slipped in and out of Akaashi. After a few thrusts Bokuto let his finger slip in with his dick, stretching Akaashi even more. Akaashi shuddered and moaned, pushing his hips back for more. 

“W-where are Kuroo and Tsukki . . .” Akaashi managed to ask.

Bokuto looked over his shoulder, half expecting his boyfriends to come strolling in, but nothing. He deftly reached for his phone with his free hand, his other hand and dick still preoccupied. The lube on his hand made it hard to grasp, but Bokuto managed to send a text saying something along the lines of ‘bedroom, now’.

He let his phone fall back to the bed where it bounced off the edge and landed somewhere out of sight.

Akaashi lifted his head to say, “B-Bokuto, I want more.” before dropping it back down onto his arms.

“Anything you want.” Bokuto said, reaching over for the bottle of lube. He lazily thrust in and out of Akaashi as he turned the bottle upside down and watched the lube drizzle over Akaashi’s ass.

Akaashi shivered when Bokuto used his index finger to smear it around, pushing the lube over his dick and making it slide easier and faster into Akaashi. Bokuto let his finger rest on his dick as he thrust his hips forward, his pace slowing down to savor the feeling of Akaashi clenching around him. Each roll of his hips brought his finger closer and closer until it was slipping into Akaashi’s entrance with his dick again. He let a second finger follow suit, Akaashi a writhing mess.

Their bed, which had been carefully made earlier in the day, was slowly being dismantled as Akaashi gripped tight to the sheets and Bokuto propelled him forward with every thrust. 

Akaashi felt like his senses were on high alert. He could feel every little move Bokuto made. He was painstakingly aware of the fingers thrusting in and out of him as Bokuto’s dick thrust out and in. There was a hand digging into his skin. Then that hand was reaching around him to grab his dick. Then the hand would fall back and just rest on the cleft of his ass, bringing Akaashi’s attention back to Bokuto as he pounded into him.

They were so lost in the feeling of each other that they didn’t notice the bedroom door opening or the way Kuroo and Tsukishima both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

Tsukishima wasted no time and quickly made his way behind Bokuto. He wrapped his arms around him, his hands gliding over Bokuto’s dick.

“Tsukki . . .” Bokuto murmured, his eyes half shut. He still had two fingers in Akaashi, but they had stopped moving now as Bokuto thrust into him roughly, chasing the burning knot that was forming in his lower stomach. 

“Did you wait to invite us over just to see you two finish before we could even join?” Tsukishima asked, his hand wrapping tighter around Bokuto’s dick. His knuckles brushed Akaashi, making him quiver.

Kuroo finally made it over to the bed. He lowered himself so that he was eye level with Akaashi, “I bet you and Bokuto waited until he was inside you before even thinking about me and Tsukki.”

Akaashi lifted his head and kissed Kuroo’s cheek, catching him off guard.

Before Kuroo had a chance to reach out for Akaashi, Bokuto pulled himself out of Akaashi and spun him around. He held Akaashi close to his chest. “He’s mine.”

Akaashi was sitting on the edge of the bed now. He wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and reached down for Bokuto’s dick. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kuroo coming around the bed.

“You already got Akaashi all to yourself,” Kuroo was saying. “Let me hold him.”

“No,” Bokuto said, not paying attention to Akaashi’s grip on his dick. 

As the two argued Akaashi guided Bokuto’s dick back to his hole. Tsukishima watched Akaashi, the only one even paying attention to him. He and Akaashi locked eyes just as Akaashi slid down onto Bokuto, catching the big guy off guard and making him tighten his hold around Akaashi, suspending him a few inches off the bed.

Bokuto held Akaashi in his arms and stepped back from the bed, Akaashi sitting on his dick as he held him. Akaashi had never been held like this before, Bokuto was so strong.

Kuroo was behind Akaashi in an instant, his hands wrapping around Akaashi’s waist, invading the space between Akaashi and Bokuto’s stomachs.

“Let me have a turn with Akaashi,” Kuroo whined, biting down on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi moaned, leaning back on Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo’s attention turned completely to Akaashi at the sound of his name. Akaashi held tight to Bokuto’s shoulder as Bokuto slowly rolled his hips. With his other hand, Akaashi pushed at Kuroo’s clothes. Tsukishima, who had been watching everything, appeared next to Kuroo and helped Akaashi strip him down.

“Thanks, Kei.” Akaashi said, gasping a little at the angle Bokuto was slowly fucking him from.

Tsukishima took Akaashi’s face in his hands and kissed him, their tongues mingling together. “Anytime.”

Akaashi kissed Tsukishima, biting down on his lip every time Bokuto jostled him. He deftly reached behind him for Kuroo to press closer. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi, helping Bokuto keep him suspended. He pressed his rapidly hardening cock eagerly into Akaashi’s searching hand. Akaashi guided Kuroo down, the tip of his cock gliding over his skin, until Kuroo was touching where Bokuto was slowly pushing in and out.

“Akaashi . . .” Bokuto hissed as Akaashi pulled Kuroo closer, his cock pushing against Bokuto’s.

Akaashi pulled away from Tsukishima, who whined, and kissed Bokuto.

Bokuto had stretched him some, but not enough to allow for both his boyfriends to fit, but Akaashi didn’t care. Bokuto didn’t slow down his thrusts as Akaashi pushed Kuroo past his rim. He could feel Kuroo slowly dying behind him as his dick was held tight in Akaashi’s hand and pressed against the edge of Akaashi’s entrance with Bokuto’s cock rubbing against his. Kuroo’s body was starting to shake and he had stopped kissing Akaashi’s shoulder in favor of burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Akaashi gasped and his mouth hung open with every millimeter that Kuoo slipped in deeper.

Bokuto had moved to kissing Akaashi’s jaw, Akaashi’s face, Akaashi’s neck. After a moment, Tsukishima intercepted him and the two made out, a hair's breadth away from Akaashi.

Kuroo could hear Bokuto and Tsukki as they kissed and he let his teeth scrape against Akaashi’s skin, his hold around his waist tight.

It didn’t take long before Kuroo was buried deep in Akaashi. Bokuto was still pushing and pulling, his pace unsteady as his orgasm neared. Kuroo didn’t move, reveling in the feel of Bokuto’s dick sliding against his inside of Akaashi.

“Kuroo . . .” Akaashi panted, “You going to move?”

Kuroo grunted in acknowledgement and carefully rolled his hips, earning a wanton moan from Akaashi and Bokuto both. Tsukishima turned his head to swallow Akaashi’s moan, Bokuto’s pants and moans grew louder now that Tsukishima’s mouth wasn’t stifling them. Tsukishima reached between Bokuto and Akaashi, taking his boyfriend’s leaking cock in his hand.

Akaashi cried out from the touch, not realizing how sensitive he was from all the stimulation.

Akaashi’s cry spurred Kuroo forward and he began thrusting in earnest. “Oh god Akaashi, you’re so tight. You feel so good.”

“Hell yeah you do.” Bokuto groaned.

Akaashi looked ready to pass out. Tsukishima could see the ecstasy written all over his face as Bokuto pushed deep inside him and stopped moving as Kuroo kept going. Akaashi leaned heavily on Bokuto, one arm draped over his shoulder, the other around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima slowly moved his hand up and down and around Akaashi’s dick. Bokuto’s knees wobbled and he bit down on his lip.

“Akaashi, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too.” Akaashi murmured, hunching over as Tsukishima gave him a hand job. 

Kuroo moaned behind Akaashi, “Let me help,” he said before picking up his pace. He could feel how slick Akaashi was inside from lube and Bokuto’s precum. He could feel Bokuto twitching, holding back his orgasm and he sped up.

Tsukishima kissed the side of Akaashi’s face, working his way to his neck and to Kuroo before going back for Akaashi.

Bokuto’s grip tightened on Akaashi and Kuroo felt hot cum smearing between his and Bokuto’s dicks as he thrust harder. Akaashi shivered and arched his back, his own orgasm coming. Tsukishima swallowed all of Akaashi’s moans as Kuroo came inside him too.

“Ahh, Akaashi,” Kuroo carefully pulled himself out of Akaashi, his dick still leaking.

Bokuto slipped out too, practically falling backwards onto the bed. Kuroo joined him, wrapping his long body around Bokuto and claiming his lips. 

Tsukishima caught Akaashi and held him up to kiss him as he came down from his high. Akaashi mumbled something against Tsukishima’s mouth, but Tsukishima ignored him. They kissed furiously, their mouths slotting together and their tongues clashing.

Akaashi was the first to pull back. Tsukishima tried to drag him in for another kiss, but Akaashi pushed him away and dropped to his knees.

“How are you still dressed?” Akaashi asked.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked, watching as Akaashi reached out to undo his pants, freeing his erection. Tsukishima had been so busy watching his boyfriends and kissing Akaashi he hadn’t really noticed himself.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Akaashi asked with a smirk before sticking out his tongue and dragging it along the underside of Tsukishima’s cock.

“A-akaashi . . .” Tsukishima stuttered. His boyfriend should not be able to look that good on his knees with cum all over his stomach as he stared up at Tsukishima through hooded eyes.

Akaashi hummed and Tsukishima felt it through his dick. His breathing sped up and Akaashi wrapped his lips around the tip of Tsukishima’s dick. Akaashi sucked lightly and let his hands do most of the work, gently dragging his nails up and down Tsukishima’s shaft.

Akaashi swallowed down as much as he could before he started bobbing his head. Tsukishima groaned and placed his hands in Akaashi’s hair, slowly thrusting in and out. Akaashi’s hair was silky and so soft to the touch.

It wasn’t long before Tsukishima was muttering incoherently and Akaashi could see the muscles under his shirt tightening. Akaashi pulled back until he just had Tsukishima’s tip in his mouth. He used his hands to finish him off, swallowing everything he could milk from the blond.

Tsukishima dropped down to his knees too and took Akaashi’s face in his hands, kissing him as Akaashi blinked sleepily.

“God, Akaashi, we missed you so much.” Tsukishima said. He scooped Akaashi up and carried him to the bed where Kuroo and Bokuto were lazily making out.

“So much,” Kuroo repeated, wrapping his arms around Akaashi to bring him close.

“It’s good to be home.” Akaashi said, letting his eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there is anything you want to see happen! anything with Kuroo and his life, Akaashi and his job, Bokuto and his past, Tsukki and his family ❤


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you forgive me for being absent for over a month???
> 
> sorry to make everyone wait so long, march and april killed me and i'm just now coming back to life

It had been several weeks since Akaashi first started his job and Kuroo could already see a difference in everyone. Especially in Akaashi. He seemed just all around happier. Of course he had been happy as the owl handler at the zoo, but now, there was almost a brighter glow to him.

Kuroo thought it was not because of the job, but because of the people. Now, Akaashi had new friends. Sure, they were all coworkers, but they weren’t people he saw everyday. Akaashi would travel out every other weekend to move owls and do regular check ups on different sanctuaries before traveling over to Seijoh to finish off his trip. Aside from that, Akaashi was home the rest of the time, working at the zoo and living with his boyfriends.

When Akaashi was home he checked his phone more regularly and even seemed to have more to talk about. He talked endlessly about his new job and everyone there. He was always texting someone about something and Kuroo was happy for him.

Kuroo would gladly sit down and let Akaashi lay on him and just listen to him talk as one of two of their cats curled up next to them.

And there was Bokuto and Tsukishima. Those two seemed closer than ever. They were never far apart from each other and were just about always holding hands. Kuroo did also notice that the two would argue a bit more, and it was always about stupid stuff. It wasn’t until the third time Akaashi left that Kuroo realized they argued when Akaashi was gone. It was their way of coping in the wake of Akaashi’s absence.

And Kuroo? If he was being honest, Kuroo would say everything around him was moving forward and advancing while he was still doing the same old thing being a lion tamer.

“Which mug do you want?”

Kuroo looked up, pulled from his thoughts. Akaashi stood by the mug cabinet as his hand glided over the mugs, looking for the right one.

“Give me the owl one.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi dropped his hand to his hip and turned to Kuroo, “But that one’s mine.”

Kuroo smiled, “Yeah, I know. I like using it because it remind me of you.”

Akaashi blushed and pulled the mug out, filling it with coffee before bringing it to the table for Kuroo. He pulled Kuroo’s black cat mug out for himself. There was a knock on the front door just as he sat down next to Kuroo.

Akaashi made to get up, but Kuroo waved him down and picked up his own mug as he got up to answer the door. He was greeted with the meowing of a black cat.

“Good morning, Shadow.” Kuroo said, reaching out to pet the cat in Kenma’s arms. “Look how big you’ve gotten.”

“He’s just gotten fatter,” Kenma said, stepping into the house and setting his cat down. Lady immediately came over to rub against Kenma’s leg before licking at Shadow’s face. After Shadow had finally moved out, Kenma would bring him over whenever he came so he could visit the other cats. It was nice to see them all still be friendly even though they don’t live together anymore.

“Morning,” Akaashi said as Kenma walked into the kitchen in search of food.

Kuroo slipped back into the chair next to Akaashi. “Speaking of morning, what are you doing here so early? I know how much you like to sleep in.”

Kenma, plate of food in hand, sat down at the table and made a face. “Yamamoto and Akane were fighting when I woke up. Well, more like their fighting woke me up.”

“What was it about?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward on the table.

Kenma shrugged, “Something about the girl he brought home the other night.”

Kuroo laughed, “Were they loud? I bet that’s the reason. Sure am glad I never lived with any of my siblings.”

“You never lived with your siblings because you lived with your dad.” Kenma said. “Siblings aren’t all bad.”

“Yeah, not all siblings are bad. Most are pretty okay,” Akaashi said, getting up from his chair. “Well, I should get going. Don’t want to be late to my meeting with Daichi and Tsukishima.”

“What’s the meeting about again?” Kuroo asked.

“A performance recap for the new handlers.” Akaashi said. “I shouldn’t be too long and Tsukishima will come home with me.”

Kuroo pulled Akaashi in for a quick kiss before he left. He and Kenma sat quietly in the kitchen, listening to the sounds of Akaashi outside as he started up the car and then drove off.

“Is Bokuto not at the zoo today?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo shook his head. “Ever since the other handlers were hired Bokuto has been needed less. He’s actually started being a personal trainer for a few people at the gym when he’s not coaching.”

Shadow jumped onto Kenma’s lap and made himself at home. “And Akaashi? He’s settling into his new job?”

Kuroo stuck his lip out in a pout and Kenma chuckled. “I thought he liked the job. He’s been there about two months now”

Kuroo let out a dramatic sigh, “He does. He’s always so happy and always talking about everything that happens. He’s even friends with everyone over there. He’s always getting texts from them and always talking about them.”

Kuroo would have gone on more, but Kenma was laughing again. “What?”

“Kuroo, your jealousy is showing.” Kenma said, leaning forward onto the table.

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed, “I’m not jealous.”

Kenma just laughed, “You always have been the jealous type.”

“Stop laughing at me.” Kuroo grabbed a piece of toast off Kenma’s plate and threw it at his best friend. “I just get lonely when Akaashi is gone.”

“And jealous when he’s talking about other guys.” Kenma teased.

Kuroo sighed and slouched back in his chair. There was no point in arguing with Kenma. Once he found something to tease you about that was it. You’d hear about it for months.

“What about you, Kenma? Have you found any work yet?” Kuroo asked after a minute.

“I have enough saved up to live off for a while, although all my stuff is still in France.” Kenma said, running his fingers through Shadow’s fur as he purred in his lap.

“That wasn’t an answer.” Kuroo said.

Kenma sighed, “That model agency I used to work for has a branch out here and they contacted me the other day.”

Kuroo sat up and put a hand on Kenma’s arm. “You don’t have to accept. You don’t even have to respond. I know how much you hated it in the end.”

Kenma nodded. “But the beginning was great. And I do miss modeling a bit.”

Kuroo studied Kenma across the table, “Just look at the big picture before you make a decision. Maybe even look around at other agencies too. I remember you telling me about how they mistreated you.”

Kenma nodded. “Akane had mentioned something about someone looking for models.”

Kuroo patted his arm, “You should check it out. And whenever you decide you need to go back to France for your stuff, let me know. I’ve never been to France and I’d love to help you out.”

Kenma smiled. “You’re such a user. You just want to go on a trip to France.”

Kuroo laughed and held up his hands. “You caught me!”

“France would suit you.” Kenma said. “Everything and everybody is so lively and outgoing.”

“Even the seedy underbelly that you were a part of?” Kuroo asked teasingly.

Kenma just rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t a part of the ‘seedy underbelly,’ Kuroo.”

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo said with a laugh.

Kuroo relaxed in his chair as he and Kenma enjoyed each other’s company.

“So, who’s the girl Yamamoto brought home that Akane hated so much?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma groaned and rolled his eyes. “When doesn’t Yamamoto bring home a girl that Akane hates?”

“I didn’t know he was into one night flings.” Kuroo said. “I would have pictured him as a relationship guy.”

“He is.” Kenma said, “The only thing is that he’s really bad at finding relationship girls. I don’t think any of his relationships have lasted longer than two weeks.”

“Poor guy,” Kuroo said with a laugh, “Maybe I should help set him up.”

“You should most definitely not set him up.” Kenma said with a snort. “I remember the last time you tried to set him up. He ended up with half his mohawk gone and a bruise in the shape of a hand on his cheek for a week.”

“How was I supposed to know the girl was crazy?!” Kuroo demanded defensively.

Kenma stared at his best friend in disbelief. “She was  _ your _ sister, Kuroo.”

“ _ Half- _ sister.” Kuroo corrected, “And it wasn’t like I had known her all that long. I met her, like, two months before setting her up with Yamamoto.”

Kenma just shook his head. “How are your mom and sisters, anyways?”

“It’s been awhile since I actually talked to them, but Mom texts every now and then.” Kuroo said, leaning back in his chair, “Mostly just to say ‘Hi, hun, we should really get together for coffee,’ and then never set an actual date.”

“You guys don’t meet up anymore?” Kenma asked. “Before I left you two were pretty close and you were even getting close to your half-sisters.”

“Yeah, well, we stopped getting close not long after you moved.” Kuroo said with a shrug.

Kenma wanted to ask Kuroo if something had happened. Kuroo had had a good upbringing, despite the fact his parents were separated. He had lived with his dad who had spoiled him and taught him to be the great guy he was now. He would live with him mom for a long weekend every month who would call him handsome and strong and never say no to him. Even later on when he had learned that he wasn’t an only child and that his mom had had daughters before him Kuroo faced it like a champ. He met his sisters and got along with them. Even after Kuroo found out that his mom had even more daughters, this time younger than him, Kuroo still had a solid relationship with his mother.

“I miss Akaashi.” Kuroo said, interrupting Kenma’s thoughts.

“Uh, Akaashi hasn’t been gone more than an hour.” Kenma said.

Kuroo sighed dramatically and dropped his head on the table. “Of course I miss him right now, but I meant I miss him when he’s gone for the weekend, working.”

Shadow jumped from Kenma’s lap, “Well, why don’t you go with him one weekend. Make it a mini vacation for you guys.”

“I have a great idea!” Kuroo exclaimed. He sat up straight and fished around for his phone. “Why don’t we go with Akaashi next time! Like a mini vacation!”

“Sure, that sounds like a very original idea.” Kenma said sarcastically, but his sarcasm was lost on Kuroo as he called his boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

“You’re putting way too much thought into this trip.”

“And you aren’t putting enough!” Kuroo complained, pulling his eyes from his laptop to look up at Tsukishima. “Don’t you want us to have fun?”

“Of course, but Akaashi still has to work. You can’t jam-pack every day with something and then let Akaashi work right in the middle of all of that.”

“But we’ll be there a whole week. We have time.”

“This whole town is like a tourist trap, there’s too much to do in a week without tiring us all out.” Tsukishima said, letting Lady down from where he had been holding her.

Kuroo pursed his lips and scanned over the web page he was looking at. The four of them had decided that they’d take a week long vacation out in the little town where Seijoh was. It was a bustling little town by the sea and the more Kuroo looked the more he found that he wanted to do. There was the beach. There was the aquarium that had a tunnel tank you could walk through where the fish swam above you. There were the caves to explore. There was the town to shop. There was Seijoh itself. And of course there were all the people Akaashi was eager to introduce his boyfriends to.

If Kuroo was going to be honest, he really didn’t want to meet anyone Akaashi worked with. It wasn’t that he was jealous or anything. It was just that Akaashi talked about them all the time. They got to hang out and work with Akaashi once or twice a month and then text and call him when they weren’t working together. Sure, Kuroo had Akaashi at all other times, but Kuroo felt like they were dominating Akaashi too much.

_ That’s called jealousy, you idiot _ , Kenma’s voice said in Kuroo’s mind.

Tsukishima rested his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “Why don’t you wait for Akaashi and Bokuto to come home from the store and see what they want to do. I wouldn’t mind just laying on the beach the whole time.”

“A vacation is for exploring somewhere new, Tsukki!” Kuroo said, poking at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “A vacation is for resting and doing nothing.”

“You’re so boring. You can rest and do nothing anywhere.” Kuroo said.

“You can do exploring anywhere.” Tsukishima countered.

Kuroo grumbled about Tsukishima and the way he always had an answer for everything. Tsukishima only ignored him as he cleaned out the fridge and did the dishes, waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto to get back from the grocery store. 

“I sure hope Bokuto remembered to buy those chocolate mushrooms I told him about.” Kuroo said.

“I can’t believe how obsessed you’ve become over those chocoshrooms.” Tsukishima said with a shake of his head.

“How could you not get obsessed over them?! They are little cookies and chocolates put together to look like tiny mushrooms!” Kuroo exclaimed. “And they are so yummy!”

“Calm down, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, “Besides, they aren’t as yummy as Buncha Crunch.”

“Those things are nasty. Whoppers are better than those.” 

Tsukishima gasped in horror. “How could you say something like that?”

“Your taste in candy is gross.”

“ _ Your _ taste in candy is gross.” Tsukishima countered.

“Wow, what a compelling argument.” Kuroo said as the front door opened and Bokuto’s loud voice filled the house.

“We’re home!”

“Akaashi, Bokuto!” Kuroo called as his boyfriends came into the kitchen with their first load of groceries. “Which are better? Buncha Crunch or Chocoshrooms.”

“Chocoshrooms.” Bokuto said immediately.

“Both are gross.” Akaashi said. “Classic Hershey bars are the best.”

Kuroo groaned, “The whole point of me asking was for you to pick one of the options.”

“Why, when I don’t like either.” Akaashi said, bending down to kiss Kuroo before heading back outside for the rest of the groceries.

Once the car was unpacked and the food put up, Kuroo convinced everyone to sit at the table with him so they could properly plan out their vacation. Bokuto was beyond ecstatic. He had never been on a real vacation before and he was so excited to go on one with his boyfriends. Tsukishima groaned the whole time about how Kuroo was trying to jam pack too much into one single week. Akaashi stuttered under all the questions Kuroo shot him about the area.

“You do realize I’ve only been to over there a handful of times and only a weekend at a time?” Akaashi said.

“That’s plenty of time to scope the town out and learn so much about it.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi laughed, “You do also realize that I work during that time and most of the time we only meet up there before traveling somewhere else?”

Kuroo pouted and Bokuto threw his arms around him. Akaashi smiled at his boyfriends as the two continued planning and plotting what they wanted to do. He loved them even more right now. They wanted to spend more time with Akaashi and so they decided to plan a whole vacation around Akaashi and his schedule. Well, really it was Kenma’s idea, but still.

As Akaashi watched Bokuto say something that made Kuroo laugh a hand slipped into his. Tsukishima squeezed his hand and leaned his head on his other hand, peering at Kuroo’s laptop. “You  _ are _ planning at least one day at the beach, right?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said, “I’ll make sure we spend a day at the beach for your lazy ass to do nothing.”

Tsukishima smiled, “Good. Akaashi and I are going to get tans and go swimming.”

“Tsukki! You burn so easily, though!” Kuroo said.

“I can get sunblock,” Tsukishima said with a shrug even though he knew full well that he would probably still burn despite the sunblock.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was so excited about their vacation that he managed to plan out every last detail two weeks before their actual trip. After he was done planning it was like agonizing torture for him. He wanted to leave already and start their vacation, but he had to wait.

The two weeks passed quickly and soon Kuroo was excitedly helping Bokuto pack the car as Akaashi and Tsukishima packed the snacks.

They were kicking off their vacation with a road trip. Tsukishima rolled his eyes every time Kuroo called it that since the drive was only four hours long, but Akaashi reminded him how often Kuroo liked to stop on drives. And sure enough, fifteen minutes into the trip Kuroo was pulling their car over to check out a cool looking statue. 

Tsukishima turned the music up in the car as he watched Bokuto and Kuroo through the open car window take ridiculous selfies with the statue that the four of them had definitely passed many times before.

“Hey, Tsukishima, what did Kuroo have planned for us today when we finally get to our hotel?” Akaashi asked from the back seat.

“I think he wants us the explore the hotel and its pool.” Tsukishima said.

“How does dinner with Oikawa and Iwaizumi sound instead?” Akaashi asked. “I was telling them about our mini vacation and they want to treat us out.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “Iwaizumi is pretty cool. Sure, I’d like to have dinner with them. We’ll just have to break the news to Kuroo that his itinerary is being rearranged.”

Tsukishima smiled at the way Akaashi beamed in the rear view mirror, excited for his work and personal world to collide.

“Tsukki, Akaashi! Check out these cool sunglasses I got all of us!” Bokuto called, him and Kuroo coming back to the car.

“Where the hell did you get sunglasses? There aren’t any stores nearby.” Tsukishima asked as Bokuto handed him a pair of hot pink cat eye sunglasses with mirror lenses.

“Some guy over by the statue was selling them.” Kuroo said, sporting big, round, red sunglasses.

Bokuto had classic rainbow aviators on and he was handing Akaashi neon yellow cat eye sunglasses that matched Tsukishima.

“That seems a bit sketchy.” Akaashi commented, putting on his new shades.

“Why are mine pink?” Tsukishima asked, inspecting his sunglasses.

“You look good in pink.” Bokuto said, kissing Tsukishima through the open car window.

Tsukishima put his sunglasses on, slipping nicely over his glasses, and looked away, his cheeks turning pink. Bokuto grinned and climbed into the back with Akaashi as Kuroo started up their drive again.

They made it twenty minutes this time before Bokuto was asking to stop because he had to go to the bathroom. Kuroo pulled into a rest stop that Tsukishima didn’t know existed so close to their house and Bokuto was flying out of the car. Akaashi got out too, claiming he was going to go to the bathroom while he had the chance.

“Hey, so we are having dinner with Oikawa and Iwaizumi tonight.” Tsukishima said, figuring he should give Kuroo a heads up about dinner plans.

Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima and his pink sunglasses and frowned before turning to stare out the front window.

“What was that look for?” Tsukishima asked.

“There was no look.” Kuroo said.

“You just had a look.” Tsukishima said. “You might be wearing sunglasses, but I can still read you.”

Kuroo sighed. “I just wanted this week to be about us four, is all.”

“It is.” Tsukishima said. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are part of Akaashi’s life and he’s wanting to share that with us.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo slid down in his seat.

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima said, leaning over the console and into Kuroo’s face.

“What.” Kuroo asked defensively.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, pushing Kuroo’s sunglasses up. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Kuroo said, pulling his sunglasses back down to hide his eyes. “I just don’t really want to share Akaashi with anyone.”

A smile tugged at Tsukishima’s lips. He didn’t say anything, just sitting there waiting.

“And why do they know we’re going to be in town? Akaashi is talking to them  _ all  _ the time.” Kuroo said after a moment of silence. “They get to be with him for days at a time. I just want Akaashi to focus on me like he used to.”

“Hey, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, poking Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re jealous.”

“Am not.” Kuroo pouted.

Tsukishima laughed. “Yeah, you are. You’re also really cute when you’re jealous.”

Tsukishima leaned over and draped his arms around Kuroo. “You’re jealous of Akaashi’s new friends because they pull Akaashi’s attention away from you. You miss having Akaashi around all the time.”

Kuroo frowned before nodding. “Yeah, I miss Akaashi when he’s gone.”

Tsukishima pressed their mouths together. “It’s okay. Just remember that Akaashi will always come home.”

Kuroo nodded, losing himself in the feel of Tsukishima’s mouth. Kuroo reached over and threaded his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, pulling his boyfriend closer. Bokuto and Akaashi chose that moment to get back. They opened the back doors, startling Tsukishima and Kuroo apart.

“Don’t stop on our account.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi nodded in agreement. “By all means, keep going. I’d love to watch.”

“You perv.” Tsukishima said, settling back into his seat.

Akaashi leaned forward as Kuroo backed out of the rest stop to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear. “Say’s the one who likes it when people watch him get off.”

Tsukishima sputtered and Bokuto’s laughter filled the car. Kuroo grinned, watching his boyfriends in the rearview mirror.

There were no stops in the next hour. The drive was filled with Tsukishima’s music and four sets of voices singing over each other. It was so nice and picture perfect that Tsukishima hated to break the moment, proclaiming that he had to go to the bathroom.

At the next rest stop everyone got out of the car. Bokuto went with Tsukishima to the restrooms while Akaashi and Kuroo stretched their legs. Kuroo breathed in the air and he felt Akaashi’s hand slip into his. He smiled and squeezed Akaashi’s hand, happy and content. The two milled around quietly, waiting on their boyfriends to get back to the car and soon they were all off again.

It took them about twice as long as it should have to finally get to their hotel due to all the long stops and everything. Tsukishima was ready to just plop down on the two beds that Bokuto and Akaashi had pushed together, but Bokuto was tugging at his arm, itching to go exploring.

“Go with Kuroo, Bo.” Tsukishima mumbled into the sheets. The bed was so soft and inviting. “‘m tired.”

“Kuroo and Akaashi are taking a shower before dinner.” Bokuto pouted. “Please, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima made the mistake of opening his eyes when he heard the please. He was greeted with Bokuto’s award winning puppy dog look. Tsukishima huffed in exasperation before sitting up, searching for his glasses that Bokuto eagerly handed him.

“Alright, I’ll go with you, but we can’t take long. We have maybe an hour before we have dinner with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” Tsukishima said, reluctantly getting up from the bed.

Bokuto grinned and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. The two walked the entire hotel complex. Tsukishima found it a bit boring, seeing as they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Bokuto kept trying to impress Tsukishima as he spouted off facts about the place. He talked about how old the building was. How many people had died there. How many times the front entrance had had to be redone due to high speed chases, gun point hold ups from across the street, crazy drunk tourists, and the like.

Tsukishima had to say he was a bit impressed in how much research Bokuto had done. He wondered what Bokuto would look like working in a library, surrounded by books and with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

“What are you staring at?” Bokuto asked. He was pouting again, thinking Tsukishima was ignoring him. “Is there something on my face?”

A soft smile crossed Tsukishima’s face. “Just my lips.” He said before leaning over to peck Bokuto lightly. “You’re so smart, Bokuto.”

Bokuto blushed and stuttered as if he had just gotten his first kiss from his boyfriend instead of already dating the guy for almost two years.

Tsukishima chuckled at Bokuto, always happy to make him a sputtering mess. He entwined their fingers and pulled Bokuto back to the elevators. “Let’s get back to the room so we can wash up before dinner.”

Dinner was a great affair that Tsukishima was glad they had. Iwaizumi was actually a pretty funny guy and Kuroo got along swimmingly with Oikawa. It was fun to watch Kuroo hover a little too close to Akaashi as Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s attentions were on him. Jealous Kuroo was a bit new to Tsukishima and he was eager to see what he would do next. Kuroo was practically spoon feeding Akaashi, making the two of them look disgustingly like a love-struck couple.

Bokuto and Tsukishima would whisper jokes and jabs at Kuroo behind their hands to each other. Oikawa caught on pretty fast that Kuroo was a tad bit jealous and would lean just a little too close to Akaashi and stare just a little too long. Akaashi seemed confused at all the attention from Kuroo and Oikawa, but Tsukishima could tell he was just glowing from it all.

This was going to be a good week.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day was spent at the beach. Akaashi didn’t let Tsukishima five feet from the car before slathering him with a thick layer of sun tan lotion.

“You look like that kid on his first day to summer camp.” Bokuto teased, wiping at excess lotion on Tsukishima’s nose.

Tsukishima flipped him off, pulling his hot pink sunglasses down from where they had been perched on top his head to cover his eyes.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo called.

Tsukishima turned and he felt Bokuto toss his arm around his shoulder just as Kuroo snapped a picture of the two. Kuroo hurried over to show his boyfriends the picture he had taken. Bokuto had the biggest smile on his face as he held Tsukishima close.

“You really look hot as hell in those glasses.” Kuroo said, dropping a quick kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek who swatted him away.

“Kuroo, come get in the water with me!” Bokuto called, already making his way to the ocean.

Kuroo handed Tsukishima his phone before taking off and running right past Bokuto and straight into the water.

“Are you going to go swim too?” Akaashi asked, coming up beside Tsukishima with blankets and towels in tow.

“I just want to lay in the sun.” Tsukishima said, taking some of Akaashi’s load.

The two picked a nice spot and set out their blankets and got cozy. They watched Bokuto and Kuroo splash and dive around in the water for a bit before Akaashi and Tsukishima turned  to building sand castles. Tsukishima challenged Akaashi to see who could build the most intricate castle.

Tsukishima floundered. He had not realized how difficult it would be to build a castle of sand. His castle looked like a pile of wet sand with random shells sprinkled on top. He glanced over at Akaashi to see if he was having just as much a hard time getting his castle to stay in one piece.

“What the hell?”

Akaashi looked up from his sand castle with its little watch towers and moat and gate.

“How did you make that?” Tsukishima asked, sitting down next to Akaashi as he carefully built a bridge for his moat.

“I used to make mud castles a lot with my brothers.” Akaashi said with a shrug.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to ask Akaashi to teach him his sand castle building ways, but didn’t get the chance as shouting and cheering started up farther down the beach.

The two looked up from their sand castles to see what was going on. What they saw made Akaashi grin real big and Tsukishima roll his eyes. There was a crowd of people, mostly girls, and in the center were Bokuto and Kuroo. Dripping wet and fresh from the ocean, the two guys were having a muscle contest. People kept bringing them heavy things to pick up and show their strength.

“Are they serious?” Tsukishima asked in disbelief of his ridiculous boyfriends. He and Akaashi made their way over to where the crowd was.

“You got to admit that they have some real nice muscles.” Akaashi said, eyes fixed on his boyfriends.

“Oh my god, they do, don’t they?” Some girl next to them said.

Her blonde friend hummed in agreement, “Do you think they have girlfriends?”

“With bodies like those, they have to.” The first girl said.

Akaashi turned to Tsukishima and the two laughed behind their hands.

“Which one do you think is hotter?” 

“Definitely the one with white hair,” The blonde said. “Just look at those muscles. I bet he’d be great in bed.”

Akaashi heard the click of Tsukishima’s snapping his teeth together and before he could do anything Tsukishima was leaning over to the girls. “You should totally ask for his number.”

The girls turned to Tsukishima in his hot pink glasses and smiled eagerly. “You really think so? I should just ask?”

Tsukishima nodded, fake smile plastered on, “Something tells me he’s into blondes.”

The girls squealed and pushed to get closer to the front of the crowd. Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, “You’re so mean. The poor girl is going to go ask Bokuto for his number now and be sad and let down when he says no. And Bokuto is going to feel bad for letting someone down.

“Who said they’re going to even get a chance to ask him?” Tsukishima said, grabbing Akaashi and pulling him along as he circled around behind the crowd

“What do you mean?” Akaashi asked. He caught a glimpse of Kuroo hefting a small bench over his head with a giggling girl sitting on top. “Also, since when did our boyfriends get so strong? I mean, I know Bokuto works at a gym and is always working out, but Kuroo?”

“Guess you kind of have to work out if you work with lions?” Tsukishima guessed. He found a gap in the crowd and squeezed through so that he and Akaashi were now standing behind Bokuto and Kuroo.

Akaashi could just see the two girls they had been talking to across the way, watching Kuroo and Bokuto with an eager glint in their eyes. 

Bokuto had just lifted the same bench Kuroo had been lifting, this time with two girls on top. The crowd cheered for him and soon it was Kuroo’s turn to lift the same. As he lifted the bench, Kuroo wobbled and the two girls had to jump off before they fell. Bokuto caught them and the girls giggled, unashamedly draping themselves over him and holding tight. Bokuto said something and they burst out laughing, Kuroo too.

Now that the muscle show was over the crowd started to disperse. Fawning girls stayed though, including the two girls Tsukishima had encouraged. Akaashi wondered how many were hoping to ask Kuroo or Bokuto for their numbers. The girls crowded close to them and Tsukishima moved closer too. Just as the two girls reached Bokuto and were trying to get his attention Tsukishima called out. 

“Bokuto!”

Bokuto immediately dropped whatever conversation he was having and turned, a huge smile breaking across his face when he saw Tsukishima. He opened his arms and Tsukishima gladly let Bokuto fold him into a bear hug. Tsukishima turned and gave the two girls a half wave before grabbing Bokuto’s face and pressing their mouths together. Bokuto was caught by surprise for a split second, but quickly melted into the kiss, making it rough and grabbing at Tsukishima needily.

Akaashi could only stare in amusement as the two girls stormed off while the other girls backed off a bit but still stayed close to fawn over Bokuto.

“Tsukki’s not drunk, is he?” Kuroo asked, coming up next to Akaashi as everyone’s attention went to Bokuto and Tsukishima who were still making out passionately.

“He hasn’t had a thing to drink yet.” Akaashi said.

“What about you?” Kuroo asked, slipping his fingers between Akaashi’s “Did you want anything to drink? I saw a bar not far from here.”

“Hmm?” Akaashi turned to find Kuroo leaning into his space, their noses bushing against each other. Akaashi placed his free hand on Kuroo’s chest. It was so hot and sweaty from the sun and his tattoo over his heart glistened. “Are you paying?”

Kuroo let their lips brush together ever so briefly. “Well, we have a joint bank account, so technically, we’ll all be paying.”

“Wow, sexy,” Akaashi mumbled sarcastically, grabbing Kuroo by the arm and dragging him close for a real kiss.

Kuroo chuckled, “That’s me, Mr. Sexy.”

Akaashi laughed and Kuroo hugged him close. Bokuto, having left his adoring fans, tackled Akaashi and Kuroo, holding Tsukishima’s hand the whole time.

“Let’s go swimming!” Bokuto said, dragging everyone to the water. 

The four splashed in the water for hours, tumbling around on each other and diving for small shells they’d see at the bottom. Kuroo was the one to finally pull them from the water, worried about sunburns and empty stomachs.

Tsukishima and Bokuto fell asleep the second they got in the car, leaving Kuroo and Akaashi to find a place to grab some food before heading back to the hotel. Tsukishima and Bokuto stumbled up to their room with lots of help on their boyfriends’ part. The two were unceremoniously dumped onto the beds while Akaashi and Kuroo got changed and then sat down to eat.

“I can’t believe you and Bokuto had a muscle contest.” Akaashi said.

“I can’t believe Tsukishima made out with Bokuto like that. He’s never one for public affections.” Kuroo said.

“He was just jealous of some girls that were wanting Bokuto’s number.” Akaashi said.

“I guess we all get jealous.”

Akaashi glanced at Kuroo and squinted. “Who are you jealous of?”

“Who said I was jealous?” Kuroo asked quickly before taking a big bite of his food. Akaashi only stared at him and Kuroo mumbled something.

“What?”

Kuroo poked at his food, “I might be just a little bit maybe jealous of your new job and friends.”

Akaashi blinked before chuckling. “Why?”

Kuroo picked up a piece of lettuce and flicked it at Akaashi, “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Okay, okay,” Akaashi said, clearing his throat. “Why are you jealous?”

Kuroo slouched back in his chair and shrugged. “I don’t know, because I don’t get as much time with you, I guess?”

“But I’m not going anywhere.” Akaashi said, getting up and moving to stand in front of Kuroo.

“I know,” Kuroo held out his hands for Akaashi’s and kissed them gently. “I’m just being paranoid and maybe a little jealous.”

“Just a teensy bit?” Akaashi asked, stepping closer.

“Just a tiny smidge.” Kuroo said, leaning back in his chair as Akaashi climbed into his lap, his knees on either side of Kuroo’s hips.

Akaashi pulled his hands from Kuroo’s and carded them through Kuroo’s messy hair. He dipped his head down to let their mouths meet for a sweet, teasing kiss. Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s hands as they ghosted over the elastic of his boxers.

“Still feeling jealous?” Akaashi asked, pulling back.

Kuroo groaned, “Now I’m just feeling hot and bothered. God, Akaashi, you’re so sexy.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed, rolling his hips forward. It was only a few inches, but it was far enough to make Kuroo groan again at the contact. Akaashi balled his fists in Kuroo’s hair and pulled his head back as he rolled his hips one more time. He kissed the sides of Kuroo’s face, staying far from his lips even though Kuroo begged for a real kiss. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo whined, “You’re being a tease.”

Akaashi’s lips hovered less than a centimeter from Kuroo’s, who strained to get closer.

“What was that? You want me to be a tease?” Akaashi asked, kissing the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. He kept his hands firm in Kuroo’s hair, keeping him from moving. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say that that was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but Akaashi ground his hips down against his hardening cock and all his words were lost. Akaashi grinned at the way Kuroo fell limp under him as he unashamedly rolled his hips over Kuroo, giving him ghost kisses and tugging at his hair. Kuroo’s hands were lying lax against Akaashi’s hip as they moved and Akaashi loosened his grip on Kuroo’s hair.

As Akaashi let his hands slip down to rest on Kuroo’s shoulders Kuroo took the opportunity to grab Akaashi’s face roughly so he could kiss him properly. Akaashi squeaked in surprise and tried to get in control again, but Kuroo was too strong.

“Stop being a tease and come here.” Kuroo said, lifting his hips up to buck against his boyfriend.

Akaashi bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him close. The two groud against each other, moaning and losing themselves in the feel of each other’s skin.

The t-shirt Kuroo had been wearing was gone now and Akaashi’s boxers had been pushed down past his ass so Kuroo could get a firm hold on him. The tip of Akaashi’s dick was poking out and Kuroo watched it like a hawk as Akaashi wiggled around in his lap.

Akaashi slid one hand between their bodies to clumsily push down Kuroo’s pants so he could take hold of his hard cock. 

“Akaaaashiiiii . . .” Kuroo groaned, his fingers digging into Akaashi’s ass.

“Hmm?” Akaashi sucked a hickey onto Kuroo’s chin as he slowly brought his hand up and down over Kuroo.

“Ughh,” Kuroo dropped his head forward, fingers slipping down Akaashi’s ass, searching.

Akaashi moved from Kuroo’s chin to his neck, right under his ear. He pushed himself up on his knees for a better angle and moaned wantonly when Kuroo’s searching fingers found his hole.

Akaashi’s hand moved faster between them, catching his own dick so that the two slid together. Kuroo’s finger sunk in deep, gently probing and stretching. He could feel Akaashi’s leg shaking against his thigh and the way his mouth hung open against his neck now.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi moaned, “Tetsu . . .”

Kuroo sucked his own hickey onto Akaashi’s collarbone, loving the way his boyfriend said his name, as if he was the only thing he could think of in the moment. Kuroo wanted Akaashi to only think of him. He wanted all of Akaashi’s attention. The thought of Akaashi as his and his alone spurred him over the edge and before he knew it he was coming and Akaashi was calling out his name again, pumping their dicks harder and faster until he came too.

Akaashi nuzzled his face close to Kuroo’s, “You still jealous after that?”

Kuroo pressed a tender kiss to his neck, “Hmm, not sure. Maybe we should go again and I’ll let you know.”

Akaashi laughed and pulled back to get up. Kuroo tightened his hold on Akaashi and stood up, turning towards the bed. Akaashi cried out and clung to Kuroo, warning him that he better not be dropped. Kuroo kissed Akaashi as he stumbled to the bed, the two falling down in a tangle of limbs, narrowly missing Bokuto and Tsukishima who were still curled up fast asleep.

Kuroo pulled Akaashi close and closed his eyes.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi said, struggling to break Kuroo’s hold on him, “We’re all sticky and gross! I want a shower.”

“Shower later, sleep now.” Kuroo mumbled, already starting to drift off.

Akaashi complained some more, but he was starting to get warm and cozy and the thought of leaving the bed and Kuroo’s arms was becoming less and less appealing by the second. With a final sigh, Akaashi let his eyes fall shut too. The last thing he felt was Kuroo’s lips on the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

The aquarium was next on Kuroo’s itinerary. Tsukishima had a grand time there. He dragged an awestruck Bokuto around, spouting so much knowledge that people mistook him for a tour guide. There was a tiny restaurant there where they had lunch, Kuroo only feeling slightly guilty sitting under a huge tank as he ordered fish.

The day after that was spent at the museums. Akaashi oohed and awed over the jewel vault. Kuroo joked that the only reason he hadn’t gotten Akaashi a ring yet was because he would never be able to afford the diamond he’d want.

The four of them barreled through the week, shopping and exploring, going back to the beach and shopping some more. Tsukishima complained about the amount of sunblock his boyfriends kept putting on him, but was glad for it because he knew a burn would hurt. Bokuto and Akaashi built massive and impressive sand castles every time they were at the beach, naming each one and making up  whole stories for them. Kuroo basked in the sun, making friends easily with locals and joining in on games of volleyball with Bokuto.

As the end of the week rolled around Akaashi announced that everyone at Seijoh wanted to meet his boyfriends and had invited them to a big dinner together. Bokuto was excited for the food, Tsukishima was eager to meet everyone else Akaashi worked with, and Kuroo was happy to have a dinner all about Akaashi. That big ball of jealousy in his stomach had subsided to an average sized ball of jealousy now.

Oikawa was the one to pick the place. He chose a laid back little seafood place with a deck that they sat at that overlooked the ocean. Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto were the last to get there and everyone greeted them warmly. Akaashi went around the table introducing everyone to each other. There was lots of laughing and joking and everything was going great.

Bokuto had been intercepted by Makki and Mattsun halfway through the introductions, the three of them hitting it off well. Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s arm as he came to the last person. Bokuto glanced past Akaashi to politely greet them before turning back to his conversation with Makki and Mattsun, but had to do a double take.

“Kyoutani?” Bokuto said in disbelief, turning fully around to face the person Akaashi was in the middle of introducing.

Kyoutani frowned, “Bokuto?”

“Do you guys know each other?” Oikawa asked, half getting up from his chair as if to grab Kyoutani in case he started a fight. This wouldn’t be the first fight on sight Kyoutani would get into. Oikawa had learned fast that Kyoutani didn’t have that many friends and that most people that knew him didn’t really like him much.

To everyone’s surprise Kyoutani rushed at Bokuto and wrapped him in a big hug. Bokuto held tight to Kyoutani, mumbling something that didn’t make sense as his eyes teared up. Everyone let them hug, pull away, and then hug again. Kyoutani was smiling more than anyone had ever seen and Bokuto seemed at a loss for words.

When they finally pulled away from each other Bokuto was the one to explain. “You guys remember how I told you I ran away from my last foster home and lived on the streets for a while? Well, Kyoutani and I ran into each other and ended up living together on the streets for maybe a month before we split up.”

“I had been by myself for a long time before running into Bokuto.” Kyoutani said.

“What a small world!” Oikawa exclaimed. He proposed a toast to new and old friends and everyone sat down to start dinner. 

Bokuto sat with Kyoutani, Makki, and Mattsun. The four of them getting along swimmingly. Mattsun and Makki were probably more excited to see a new side of Kyoutani than meeting Bokuto. Akaashi and Kuroo chatted with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, happily exchanging crazy stories. Tsukishima hit it off well with Yahaba, the two chatting easily with each other.

“So let me get this straight,”  Mattsun said, “You two knew each other for a month, went your separate way, and still recognized each other years later?”

Kyoutani shrugged, “We were close. Of course I’d remember Bokuto.”

Bokuto nodded, finding something on his plate to eat. Makki and Mattsun glanced at each other. “And by close,” Makki said, “What do you mean?”

“We lived together,” Kyoutani said, not getting what Makki was getting at. “We knew each other.”

“They  _ knew  _ each other,” Mattsun said with a smile.

Bokuto cleared his throat, “Kyoutani, how’d you end up in this town?”

“After we split up I traveled around. I stayed on my own. Didn’t really want to get close to anyone again.” Kyoutani said. “Ended up here, liked the ocean view so I decided to stay.”

“I wish we would have kept in contact,” Bokuto said.

“It’s not like we really could. We were homeless teenagers, no way of communicating.” Kyoutani said, “But I guess that’s no excuse when I could have just asked your sister for your info, but I guess I was worried you were still mad with me even though it’d been almost ten years.”

Bokuto nodded before dropping his silverware, “Wait, what did you say?”

“What?”

“Did you say my sister?” Bokuto asked loudly.

“Um, yeah?”

“You found my sister?!” The whole table was looking at Bokuto now as he grabbed at Kyoutani desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnn
> 
> i'm accepting requests for Bo and his sister! And names for his sister too!!!!


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤

“You found my sister?!”

Kyoutani frowned, startled by Bokuto’s outburst. “What are you talking about, she said she talks to you. Although, we never talk about you much because she knows I don’t like to.”

“She doesn’t talk to me.” Bokuto said, his voice now a bare whisper. 

Without any warning, he stood up and walked away from the table. Bokuto’s boyfriends called out to him, but he ignored them. He walked down to the beach, not really paying attention to where he was going. He just needed to get away and think.

Bokuto kicked the sand as he walked. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

**[MoonofmyLife]:** ?? you okay ?? 

Bokuto shoved his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. He dropped down in the sand and stared out at the ocean. 

His sister was alive. 

She was alive and she knew Kyoutani. 

She was alive and never once reached out to him. 

She was alive and lied to Kyoutani about talking to Bokuto.

Bokuto remembered that after his sister was adopted he had tried to write to her, call her, but it was so hard because he kept moving and the foster system he was in didn’t want to give out her info even though they were siblings. Then he kept having trouble in all the homes he was shuffled through, before he finally ran away when he was placed in an abusive home. 

The day he left that home was the start of his life he had now.

_ Bokuto could hear the shouting even as he climbed over the back fence of his latest foster home. This wasn’t the first time he had decided to run away from a home, but maybe this would be the first time he wouldn’t come back. None of the homes he had been at had been particularly nice. Most of the people were mean, lots of the kids were bullies and overall most of the places were packed full of people, whether they were foster kids or not. But this one. This home was where the foster parents had gotten physical with the kids. Bokuto had never been in an abusive home, until now. Fortunately, he was able to stay out of the foster parent’s way, but that didn’t stop him from seeing a few ill placed slaps or hearing a few too many cries. _

_ Bokuto made his way away from the house to god knows where. He was sixteen now and he could live on his own if he wanted. He’d find someplace where he could work, maybe drop out of school. Maybe finally find someone who would really help him find his sister. _

_ About an hour of walking later found Bokuto by the lake near the community center. He kicked an empty can across the grass. It disappeared behind a bush, making something rustle. Bokuto paused, he wondered if there was a sleeping dog in the bushes. Maybe he could adopt it and they could be homeless together. He picked up a rock by his feet and tossed it into the bush, hoping to drive out whatever animal was in there. _

_ Bokuto was surprised, to say the least, when the rock came flying back at him. A kid about his age stood up from the bushes and glowered at him.  _

_ “What’re you throwing stuff at me for?” The kid demanded. _

_ Bokuto bowed in apology, “I thought maybe you were an animal or something. I wanted to know what was in the bush.” _

_ “Animal my ass, go find some other bush to throw stuff in.” The kid growled. _

_ “Wait, were you sleeping in that bush?” Bokuto asked, noticing the little nest of blankets at the kid’s feet for the first time. _

_ The kid crossed his arms and looked away. “What of it?” _

_ “Don’t you have a home to go to?” _

_ The kid frowned and looked away. Bokuto worried he'd made the kid mad, but with a sigh, the kid took a few steps closer to the lake and dropped to the ground. “No, I don’t.” _

_ “Me neither,” Bokuto sat down next to him and held out his hand. “I’m Bokuto.” _

_ The kid looked at Bokuto’s hand for a moment before taking it. “Kyoutani.” _

Bokuto ran his hands through the sand. He had always wondered if he hadn’t met Kyoutani would he have eventually gone back home and been shuffled some more through the system before having a completely different life. Would he have maybe found a better home? Would he have maybe kept searching for his sister? Would he have maybe found her and been reunited?

Bokuto had so many what ifs in his life, but he was happy where he was now so he tried not to think about it. Instead he let his memories wash over him.

_ That first night on the streets Kyoutani let Bokuto stay with him, saying that he would only help him out a little. But one night turned into two and two turned into four and before they knew it neither wanted to be by themselves again. _

_ “So why did you leave home?” Bokuto asked as the two of them walked down the street. _

_ Kyoutani frowned, Bokuto noticed he did that a lot. He wondered if he could get him to smile some. “My dad died and I didn’t have any other family and I didn’t want to end up in the system. I’m already fifteen so I can take care of myself. I don’t need anyone’s help.” _

_ Bokuto nodded, “How long have you been by yourself?” _

_ Kyoutani shrugged, “Couple months.” _

_ Bokuto surprised Kyoutani by throwing his arm over his shoulder, “Well, you have me now, so you won’t have to be alone.” _

_ The corner of Kyoutani’s lips turned up ever so slightly. “Why’d you leave, Bokuto?” _

_ “The family I was with was abusive and would mock me whenever I tried to talk about my sister.” Bokuto mumbled. _

_ Kyoutani nudged Bokuto’s side after a few seconds of silence, “What about your sister? Did you two get separated?” _

_ “Yeah, she was adopted years ago and I’ve never been able to get in touch with her because I was always shuffled around and none of the parents I had really cared about helping me her.” Bokuto said. _

_ “I’ll help you find her.” _

_ “You’d really do that even though you barely know me?” Bokuto asked. _

_ Kyoutani nodded, “I know how important family is.” _

Bokuto was pulled from his memories as his phone went off in his hand. He sighed and looked down. There were several texts from all his boyfriends and now Tsukishima was calling him. When he answered Bokuto could hear people talking in the background. “Hey,”

“Shh,” Tsukishima said, probably to someone who was talking to him, “Bokuto, I’m so glad you answered. Are you alright? You just walked off.”

“I’m fine.” Bokuto said, digging a toe into the sand. “Just needed to think.”

“Of course, I don’t even know how you’d feel when the last thing you knew about your sister was that she went missing when you were a teen.”

Bokuto noticed that the background talking had stopped completely now. He wondered if they were still at the restaurant. Maybe he shouldn’t have left so suddenly. That was a bit of a rash decision.

“Well, listen,” Tsukishima was saying. “Where’d you go? Do you want us to come to you or maybe meet up back at the hotel?”

Bokuto thought about hanging up and just laying in the sand to think about his sister and why she wouldn’t want to talk to him and about how he had stopped looking for her, but he didn’t. That would be another rash decision. He could hear how worried his boyfriends were. Bokuto told Tsukishima where to find him and closed his eyes as he waited.

_ “I can’t believe they would do that. What a douche. How did he even get the green light to become a foster parent?” Kyoutani said, sliding onto the bench next to Bokuto. _

_ Bokuto shrugged. “Yeah, that was kind of the final straw before I left. He came home drunk,  _ again, _ and started digging into me about how my sister went missing and how I should do the same because I was too much work. He started screaming at the other kids too, telling them to get lost and stuff.” _

_ “Don’t think about it too much. We’ll find your sister eventually.” _

_ Bokuto looked down at the food in his hands. “I’ve been thinking. What if I should just stop?” _

_ “Stop what?” Kyoutani asked. _

_ “Stop looking for her. I’ve been looking for years and nothing. Maybe the news about her going missing is a sign that I should just stop.” _

_ Kyoutani stared at Bokuto. “I’ve known you for two weeks now and I know you aren’t a quitter. Are you sure about this?” _

_ Bokuto didn’t say anything. He finished his food and got up to throw away his plate. Kyoutani got up to follow him. _

_ “What if,” Bokuto said after a moment. “What if I find her and she doesn’t remember me.” _

_ “Oh come on－” _

_ “What if,” Bokuto interrupted. “I find her and she wants nothing to do with me?” _

_ “Why would you think that?” Kyoutani asked. _

_ “I dunno.” Bokuto mumbled. _

_ Kyoutani grabbed his shoulder and made him stop. “Bokuto, why?” _

_ “I wasn’t there for her.” Bokuto said with a sigh. “I’m her big brother. My job is to be there for her and protect her and I haven’t. While she was adopted I was stuck being shuffled through the system, not able to talk to her or see her. What if she hates me?” _

_ “She wouldn’t hate you.” Kyoutani said softly. _

_ Bokuto rolled his eyes. “How would you know? How could you know for sure that she wouldn’t hate me?” _

_ Kyoutani wasn’t looking at Bokuto anymore as he talked. He was staring at a point past Bokuto’s shoulder. “I don’t think it is possible to hate you. Everyone likes you. You’re so nice and caring.” _

_ Bokuto opened his mouth to say that that still didn’t mean that his sister wouldn’t hate him, but Kyoutani let his hand fall from Bokuto’s shoulder to nudge against Bokuto’s hand before slowly entwining their fingers. “ _ I _ like you.” _

“Bokuto!”

Kuroo came running up to Bokuto. He dropped down into the sand next to him. “Are you okay? We were so worried!”

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto said, smiling at his boyfriend. He glanced up behind him as Akaashi and Tsukishima walked up with a fourth person.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Akaashi said, “But we brought Kyoutani. We thought maybe you’d want to talk to him.”

Kyoutani gave Bokuto a tiny wave, clearly not sure what he should be doing. He stood awkwardly a few feet away as Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo fawned over Bokuto. They made sure Bokuto was okay, giving him hugs and squeezing his hands. Seeing the four of them together and seeing Bokuto smiling brought back to Kyoutani memories of when they had been together.

_ The world seemed a little bit brighter with Bokuto around and Kyoutani loved it. He liked that he could reach for Bokuto’s hand and Bokuto wouldn’t hesitate to hold him. Sadly, that wonderful feeling of everything seeming to finally have clicked into place only lasted two short weeks for Kyoutani. _

_ Bokuto had dreams. He had a plan for his future. Kyoutani had nothing. He was just living day by day. Bokuto wanted to go back to school. He wanted to graduate, go to college, get involved. Kyoutani wanted to travel. He didn’t want to settled down, he didn’t want to be part of any system, no matter how nicely a picture Bokuto would spin for him. _

_ Bokuto would talk for days about what he wanted to do and Kyoutani could feel his world dimming day by day. He knew that he would lose Bokuto eventually, so he fought for him. He fought with Bokuto, tried to convince him to stay with Kyoutani and travel. _

_ The last few days they had spent together had been rough. Kyoutani had been the one to storm off and never come back, leaving the two on bad terms. _

And here Kyoutani was. Bokuto was welcoming him back as if none of that fighting had happened. Maybe everything had been for the best. Bokuto had his life together and was happy and Kyoutani was pretty happy himself with Seijoh. 

“Kyoutani,” Kyoutani looked up to find Bokuto standing in front of him now. Bokuto smiled at him, the same smile he had always given Kyoutani. One full of trust and love. “I’m sorry for shouting like that back there.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyoutani said, “But do you not really talk with your sister?”

“I didn’t know she was even alive.” Bokuto said, his voice breaking at the end. “In my head I kind of assumed she was dead. It helped with my decision to stop looking for her. I haven’t seen her since that day we were separated.”

Kyoutani had so many questions. Why had Bokuto’s sister lied to him about being in contact with Bokuto? Why didn’t Bokuto seem more excited at the prospect of his sister being alive? Why did Bokuto have to be dating to where he and Kyoutani couldn’t pick up where they had left off when they parted ways all those years ago?

“Do you want me to see if she wants to meet up with you?” Kyoutani offered.

Bokuto’s look was a mix of hope and terror.

“That’d be great!” Kuroo said, squeezing Bokuto’s arm, Tsukishima and Akaashi nodding in agreement. “What do you think, Bo?”

When Bokuto didn’t answer Kyoutani frowned. “You can’t still be scared that she’d hate you?”

Everyone looked at Bokuto and he shrugged with a sigh. “Well, if she doesn’t hate me then why wouldn’t she have contacted me?”

No one really knew what to say to that. Kyoutani looked around at the way everyone was avoiding eye contact with Bokuto. He balled up his fist and punched Bokuto in the arm. “Do you hate your sister?”

“What?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his arm, “Why the  _ hell  _ did you punch me?”

“Do you hate your sister?” Kyoutani asked again.

“No! Of course not.” Bokuto exclaimed.

“But you haven’t talked to her since you were a kid.” Kyoutani said. “You stopped looking for her. You never found her. You haven’t contacted her, but not because you hate her. So how can you assume she hates you?”

There was a pregnant silence.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bokuto nodded, “You’ll call her for me?”

Kyoutani nodded, “I’ll set up a lunch.”

Bokuto’s boyfriends cheered and hugged him tight. 

Kyoutani said his goodnights and left Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima to take care of Bokuto. The four of them looked so happy with each other.

 

* * *

 

With so much on his mind, it was a miracle that Kyoutani could even get to sleep that night. It was even more of a miracle that he was able to sleep so soundly, not even waking when his phone pinged with notifications.

Kyoutani didn’t wake up until someone pounded on his door bright and early the next morning. He grumbled as he made his way through his apartment, not even bothering to make sure he looked presentable.

“Good morning!” Mattsun said cheerfully when Kyoutani opened the door.

Makki pushed past Kyoutani and made himself at home. “Have you had breakfast yet, Mad Dog?”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Kyoutani grumbled. He would have grumbled about them invading his home, but there was really no point. Kyoutani had quickly learned that Makki and Mattsun did what they wanted, even if that included pushing into Kyoutani’s personal life and space.

Makki moved around the kitchen as if he knew the place well. Mattsun guided Kyoutani to the kitchen table where the two could sit and watch Makki as he cooked. 

“You didn’t spend the night crying and wallowing, did you?” Makki asked.

“What’re you talking about?” Kyoutani asked wearily. These two never came over to just hang out. They always had some sort of agenda.

“You seemed pretty okay at dinner last night.” Mattsun said. “But it must have been hard with Bokuto popping up all of a sudden and then having to help his boyfriends console him.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Kyoutani said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

“We just want to know more about you, Mad Dog.” Makki said, presenting a fresh plate of pancakes to Kyoutani.

“How long did you and Bokuto date?” Mattsun asked.

“Did you love him?” Makki asked.

“Stop talking or I’ll punch you two in the face.” Kyoutani said as Makki sat down and they all started eating breakfast. He really didn't want to drudge up old feelings right now.

Makki and Mattsun had learned early on that Kyoutani was all bark and no bite. Something that Oikawa could never seem to grasp, which the two loved to take advantage of. They knew that Kyoutani just had an emotion wall he liked to hide behind and if they prodded enough they could usually get past it.

The three of them ate in silence for a while before Mattsun cleared his throat, “But really, how did you feel last night with Bokuto popping back up.”

“You mentioned something about Bokuto being mad at you. Did you two end things on a bad foot?” Makki asked. “I’d hate to be reunited with my ex after something like that.”

Kyoutani frowned. “I guess it was weird. But nice at the same time?”

Makki nodded. “You missed him?”

Kyoutani found himself nodding as he ate. “I guess maybe I had always thought that we’d kind of pick up where we left off if we ever met again. I mean, I figured I’d never see him again, but the idea was nice.”

Mattsun patted Kyoutani’s arm, “At least you still have Yahaba.”

“What are you talking about?” Kyoutani asked, his brows furrowing.

Makki and Mattsun shared a look before Makki put down his fork to talk. “You can’t seriously think we haven’t noticed, can you?”

“Notice what?” Kyoutani asked, pushing pieces of his pancakes around his plate.

Makki and Mattsun glanced at each other again before Mattsun said, “We know about your little crush on the pretty receptionist.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kyoutani mumbled half-heartedly. Is this what these two had come for? To his feelings open?

Mattsun and Makki threw their hands up simultaneously, “Okay. If you don’t want to talk about your crush now we can figure out a way to get you a date with him later.”

Kyoutani tsked and got up from the table. He didn’t want to deal with them anymore. He searched for his phone so that he could make that date with Bokuto and his sister. Kyoutani didn’t talk often with Bokuto’s sister, but they would catch up every now and then, their love for dogs bringing them together.

As Kyoutani dialed her number he thought back to when he had first met her a few years ago.

_ Kyoutani had been walking through the park with two dogs from Seijoh. They were big fellas and easily distracted. Kyoutani was working on teaching them commands and teaching them to listen when spoken to. _

_ As Kyoutani trained them to stay while he walked a little bit away he saw someone watching from the sidewalk. It wasn’t unusual for people to stop and watch him as he trained dogs. There were actually several people that knew him and would ask for pointers. But this person seemed to be more focused on his dogs than him. She also looked vaguely familiar. _

_ Kyoutani pulled his attention from her to his dogs, who were quickly losing focus. He called them to him in turn and then rewarded them for being such good boys. After that he played fetch with them, still very aware of the fact that the girl was still watching him. _

_ The familiar girl had a dog of her own, a big beautiful black retriever, who was quietly lying next to her as she read. Or at least, pretended to read when she was actually watching Kyoutani and his dogs. She was pretty, Kyoutani had to give her that. She had long platinum blonde hair that tumbled down around her shoulders and her yellow dress seemed to make her glow in the sunlight. _

_ It wasn’t until almost an hour later, when Kyoutani was getting ready to leave, that the girl finally came up to him. _

_ “Hi,” She said with a bright smile that seemed to make everything just little bit brighter. Up close Kyoutani could see that she had burn marks going up the side of one of her arms. _

_ “Uh, hi,” Kyoutani said, motioning for his dogs to sit. _

_ “I just wanted to say that I really like your dogs, they’re so well trained.” The girl said. _

_ “Oh, thanks.” Kyoutani said. _

_ She held out her hand, “I’m Hanako by the way.” _

_ “Kyoutani.” There was something about Hanako that Kyoutani just couldn’t put his finger on. He swore he’d seen her before, maybe even talked to her, but he would have remembered someone that seemed so warm, wouldn’t he have? _

“Hello?”

Kyoutani snapped back to the present. “Hanako, hey.”

“Hi, Kyoutani. Long time no see.” Hanako said cheerfully. “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Kyoutani said, “Hey, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“You’ve been lying to me?”

There was a silence on the line and Kyoutani waited, ignoring Makki and Mattsun who had stopped talking at the table to eavesdrop on him.

“What do you mean?” Hanako asked nervously.

“About your brother.” Kyoutani said. “You said you talk to him, but that isn’t true, is it?”

“Kyoutani, I thought you didn’t like talking about him. Why are you even worried about this?”

“Bokuto’s in town.” Kyoutani said. He could practically feel the tense air through the phone. “He flipped out when I mentioned you. He didn’t even know you were alive.”

“What－”

“He wants to get together with you.” Kyoutani said, interrupting Hanako. “He wants to talk and stuff.”

“Kyoutani . . .” Hanako said slowly, “Maybe this isn’t the best idea.”

“But this is your brother. Don’t you want to reconnect with him? Catch up?” Kyoutani asked. He wasn’t about to let Hanako say no when Bokuto had spent so long looking for her.

There was a long pause.

“Okay,” Hanako said. “I’ll meet with him.”

Makki and Mattsun high fived behind Kyoutani, chanting about family reunions. Kyoutani swatted them away as he talked to Hanako, trying his best to stay out of the dance the two imbeciles were trying to get him to participate in.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think Bokuto will be alright?” Kuroo asked.

“Of course, this is Bokuto we’re talking about.” Tsukishima said from where he was laid out on the hotel bed. “I just can’t believe that you were worried about Akaashi’s coworkers when you should have really been worried about Bokuto’s ex.”

“ _ I _ can’t believe Akaashi went and told you and Bokuto about me being a little bit jealous.” Kuroo pouted. “Now you guys just mock me.”

“You know, I would have never thought Kyoutani and Bokuto would have been together, even if just for a few weeks” Akaashi said, dropping a light kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. “They seem like complete opposites.”

“Bokuto and Tsukki are like complete opposites.” Kuroo pointed out. “I guess it’s true that opposites do attract.”

The bathroom door opened and Bokuto came out. “How do I look?”

“You look great.” Tsukishima said, getting up from the bed to fix Bokuto’s shirt.

“I’m not too casual?” Bokuto asked. “I feel a little under dressed. Maybe I should reschedule the lunch and go buy some new clothes.”

“Deep breaths, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, grabbing his hand. “This is a casual lunch. You look great. You want your sister to see you for you, not see you all dressed up and as something you aren’t.”

Bokuto nodded. “How did I end up with such wonderful boyfriends?”

“You just got lucky, I guess.” Kuroo said, pressing a kiss to a nervous Bokuto’s lips.

“I guess. Hopefully I can get some more of that luck for this lunch.” Bokuto said, checking himself in the mirror before heading out to meet his sister.

“I think this will be great for him to finally get some closure.” Tsukishima said, getting comfy on the bed again.

“I can’t believe I have to go work while you two lounge around and do nothing.” Akaashi grumbled as he pulled his shoes on. “I won’t even get to be here when Bokuto gets back from his lunch.”

“We’ll text you everything that happens.” Kuroo promised.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto couldn’t stop fidgeting. He felt like a freaking dog, turning his head every time he heard the door open. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn’t help much. The next time the door opened his head was whipping around to see who was coming in.

Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat. It was his sister. The last time he had seen her she was six, but that didn’t stop Bokuto from recognizing her immediately. Her white hair wasn’t as long as it had been when he had known her, but it was still long and tied back in a ponytail.

“Hanako,” Bokuto said, getting up from his chair.

His sister paused a few feet from the table Bokuto was at, a mix of emotions played across her face before she broke out in a smile and threw herself at Bokuto, “Kou!”

Tears spilled from Bokuto’s eyes. He had stopped entertaining the thought of seeing his sister again years ago and this didn’t feel real. He was holding his sister in his arms. She was alive and whole.

Neither one really knew what to say or do. After their long tear filled hug that got a lot of attention, they sat down across from each other. They quietly poured over their menus, looking for something to order. It wasn’t until after their waiter came by that the silence broke and they started talking. They talked about anything and everything. Well, everything except the huge question that dangled over their heads. Why had neither one contacted the other?

“So you’re an artist?” Bokuto asked eagerly. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his sister. “That’s so cool. What kind of stuff do you paint?”

“Mostly sceneries.” Hanako said, “It’s not the most high in demand area, but it’s what I love. I also teach at the local college since being an artist doesn’t pay the bills.”

“I’d love to see your art.”

Hanako smiled at her brother, “What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, I work at a gym. I’m a coach for kids volleyball. I’ve also started being a personal trainer.” Bokuto said, “Tsukki says I spend too much time at the gym now. Although, Kuroo likes it because he can get into the gym for free and we work out together sometimes.”

“You keep mentioning Kuroo and Tsukki,” Hanako said curiously, “And Akaashi too, are you four close friends?”

“Well, actually,” Bokuto said, “The four of us are dating.”

“Oh, you and kuroo are dating and Tsukki and Akaashi are dating?” Hanako asked.

“No, the four of us are all dating each other.” Bokuto explained, “Not separately, but all together in one relationship.”

“Oh,” Hanako said, “Okay.”

Bokuto waited for her to say more. He was originally nervous about her reaction, but now he was nervous about her lack of reaction. “Do you think that’s weird?”

“Hm?” Hanako looked up at Bokuto, “It’s a little strange, I guess. But, you seem happy with them so I’m happy for you.”

Bokuto beamed. “I’m so glad you’re okay with it. Tsukki is always talking about not telling people about us until we know what their reaction will be.”

Hanako reached across the table to take Bokuto’s hand. “Tsukki should have a little more faith.”

Bokuto stared down at his sister’s hand in his. It wasn’t the hand of the five year old anymore. It was the hand of a grown adult. Bokuto squeezed his sister’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Hanako.” Bokuto said, looking over at his sister.

“For what?” Hanako asked even though she already had a hunch.

“For everything.” Bokuto said. “I’m your big brother. I was supposed to be there for you. I have so many reasons why I never contacted you, but no real reason why I stopped looking for you. You probably thought I wanted nothing to do with you after you were adopted.”

Hanako smiled at him sadly. “To be honest, at first I did hate you. We were close and then I got adopted and it was all so sudden and I waited for you to send me letters or call me. I asked my parents if I should write to you and they encouraged me, but I was so scared. I didn’t want my letters to go unanswered so I never wrote them.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bokuto said, his heart aching. “I tried to write to you, but I was moved around so much after you left.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hanako said, “I kind of built up a new image of you in my mind. I remember that you were always bullied and teased for hanging out with all the younger kids and I thought that maybe after my adoption you were glad to not have to hang out with little kids. I thought maybe that was it and I tried not to think about you over the years.”

“And then you met Kyoutani?” 

Hanako nodded, “And then I met Kyoutani and he talked about how you loved me and how you would talk about me constantly. He asked if you ever finally found me and I didn’t know what to say. I felt bad for making you out to be this monster and I didn’t want Kyoutani to know that so I said that you and I talk. I was worried that he’d want all three of us to hang out, but be he was worried about some falling out the two of you had. And that one little lie kept going. Kyoutani and I don’t hang out much, but every time we do I would get so nervous and worried that he’d bring you up.”

Hanako looked at Bokuto, afraid of his reaction. Bokuto got up out of his seat and Hanako feared he would walk out, but he walked around the table instead and wrapped Hanako up in a big hug. A hug that Hanako hadn’t realized she’d been missing for almost two decades.

“Want to start over?” Bokuto asked.

Hanako nodded into Bokuto’s shoulder, “Yes, please.”

Bokuto gave his sister another tight hug before sitting back down so they could finish lunch.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, she really looks like Bokuto.” Tsukishima said.

“I don’t think we should be doing this.” Kuroo said, sinking low in his chair.

“You were the one who wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to hurt Bokuto.” Tsukishima said.

The two of them were sitting outside on the patio of the restaurant that Bokuto and his sister were having their lunch at. Kuroo had been worried that Bokuto’s sister wouldn’t show or that maybe she would and would slap him or yell at him. It took very little convincing to get Tsukishima to agree to follow Bokuto so that the two of them could be there if something went wrong.

“Well, yeah,” Kuroo mumbled, “But now that we are actually here it feels like we are intruding on something private. Akaashi wouldn’t have let me talk you into this.”

“Akaashi would have jumped at the opportunity to snoop around.” Tsukishima watched Bokuto carefully through the large glass windows. “It looks like everything's going well. They both cried a bit and now they’re holding hands.”

“Are you sure they can’t see us?” Kuroo said, propping his menu up to hide himself.

“Bokuto’s sister has never even seen us before.” Tsukishima said, “And I’m pretty sure Bokuto is a little more that distracted at the moment.”

“What are they doing now?” Kuroo asked, curiously peeking over his menu.

They were so busy watching Bokuto through the window that they didn’t hear their waiter walk up until he cleared his throat, “Are you ready to order?”

Kuroo grinned sheepishly at the waiter, having been caught spying on someone. Tsukishima didn’t even bat an eye. He glanced at the menu briefly before ordering a few appetizers and a berry Sangria. Their waiter scampered off, only glancing back once to see if they were still spying through the window.

“He knows,” Kuroo said, feeling paranoid.

“He doesn’t know who we’re watching though.” Tsukishima said. He turned from the window to smile at Kuroo, “But if it’s going to make you so nervous then we’ll just enjoy our own lunch. If Bokuto asks, it was a complete coincidence that we ended up at the same restaurant as him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, i'm back after a long break again, this time with a bit of sad news . . .
> 
> i'm going to go ahead and bring this story to an end. This fic has become such a big part of my life and i love it so much, but i feel like it is finally drawing to a close. i will probably leave the series part as uncompleted that way i can add more stories to this AU because i could never truly stop thinking and writing about these crazy boys and their lives. thanks so much for reading and taking time to read my crazy and sporadic writing ❤

“What the fuck?” Kuroo exclaimed.

“This is a personal betrayal.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms.

“Honestly,” Akaashi said, a pained look on his face, “How could you do this to me? You’ve killed me.”

Bokuto looked at his boyfriends with a smirk, the morning sun from the window making his features glow innocently.

“Isn’t that technically two words?” Akaashi asked.

“Kuroo, give me the dictionary.” Tsukishima said, hand held out.

“Seriously?” Bokuto said, “You’re going to break out the dictionary for this? Just give me my 81 points.”

Tsukishima ignored Bokuto and flipped through dictionary. Bokuto raised an eyebrow when Tsukishima didn’t immediately shove the book in his face to prove him wrong.

“What’s the matter, Tsukki?”

“It’s your turn, Kuroo.” Tsukishima grumbled before handing the book to Akaashi.

“Whoop! Mark down my points! That puts me in second place!” Bokuto hollered.

“I hate Scrabble.” Akaashi muttered as he tallied up Bokuto’s score.

“That’s only because you always lose, Akaashi.” Kuroo said as he laid out his own word.

“Kuroo, we said no French!” Tsukishima said, whacking Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Really?” Kuroo whined, “Why not?”

“Because, we don’t speak French so we can’t tell if you’re actually spelling out real words or just throwing letters down.” Tsukishima said.

“I think I know why Tsukishima always wins at Scrabble,” Akaashi said.

“Because he’s always in charge of the rules!” Bokuto said, high fiving Akaashi as they laughed at the face Tsukishima was making.

“If you guys are going to be sore players then why don’t we just stop here?” Tsukishima demanded.

Bokuto tilted his head to the side. “Why? You afraid you’ll lose for the first time?”

Akaashi snickered and Kuroo peeked at the score sheet. Akaashi was in dead last again now that Bokuto had sprung up to second. Kuroo was in third place now and Tsukishima still held onto first, but only by five points. Kuroo had never once played a game of scrabble that Tsukishima didn’t come in first place. They hardly ever played because Tsukishima always won, but Bokuto had insisted and it looked like it might be the end of Tsukishima’s days as the king of Scrabble.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter, “Of course not, because I won’t lose.”

“Is that a challenge?” Bokuto asked.

“It wouldn’t be a fair challenge since I’ll be winning.” Tsukishima said.

“Then what do you have to lose?”

Bokuto and Tsukishima stared at each other across the way. Tsukishima knew there was a chance he would lose. He had no worries at the start of the game, making huge point words to put him swiftly in first. But it wasn’t long before the board started to be filled and Bokuto proved that he had a knack for finding creative places to lay his words that simultaneously got him major points.

“ _ When _ I win,” Tsukishima said, “You have to bottom for me for a whole week.”

“And when  _ I _ win,” Bokuto said, holding out his hand, “You have to cook me anything I want for a whole week.”

“Deal.”

Kuroo and Akaashi watched from the side. Akaashi leaned close, “Do either of those sound like it would really be a loss to you?”

Kuroo shook his head, “Tsukki likes to cook anyways and Bokuto really doesn’t have a preference, but he sure does love sex with Tsukki.”

Akaashi turned to Bokuto and Tsukishima to point out the flaws in their challenge, but the two were already clearing the board to start a new game.

“Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed. “We weren't done with that game!”

Bokuto looked at him innocently, “But our challenge.”

Tsukishima just waved a hand at him, “You were going to come in third anyways.”

Kuroo crossed his arms and grumbled, leaning back against the couch. “We didn't know that for sure.”

“Well, I was losing anyways,” Akaashi said, scooting closer to the coffee table, “Hand me the bag, I hope I can go first this time.”

Tsukishima handed the bag to Bokuto, “This game is just me and Bokuto. Besides, no matter when your turn is you’ll still lose.”

Akaashi’s mouth dropped open. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him away from the table, “It’s okay, Babe. We can watch and silently judge them from over here.”

“I won’t make any promises of  _ silent _ judging.” Akaashi said, relaxing back against Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo pressed his face into Akaashi’s soft hair and watched as Tsukki and Bokuto pulled tiles from the bag as they started their game. He loved watching the two interact. Bokuto could pull so many emotions and so much life out of Tsukki that usually took so much work from Kuroo and Akaashi. Bokuto was like a sun, so bright and cheerful, and so full of love.

Bokuto kicked the game off with a long five point word. Tsukishima laughed and boasted at how easily he would win this game.

“I can’t wait for Tsukishima to lose,” Akaashi said as Tsukishima placed a fifteen point word on the board. “It’ll really knock his ego down a notch or two.”

“Bokuto may be pretty good, but do you really think Tsukki’s gonna lose? Bo always drops out before we actually finish.” Kuroo asked.

“I hope so,” Akaashi said, “I’d love to see Bokuto beat him.”

“But has Tsukki ever lost before?” Kuroo asked. “No, he hasn’t.”

Akaashi watched Bokuto lay down another low score word. “Ten bucks says Bokuto wins.”

Kuroo smirked as Tsukishima put down a high scoring word. “Make it twenty and you got a deal.”

Akaashi shook Kuroo’s hand without hesitation. “I believe in my boyfriend.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I believe in my boyfriend too.”

“How the hell did you do that?!” Tsukishima exclaimed.

Kuroo and Akaashi looked up to see that Bokuto had used all seven of his letters, creating not only a nice high scoring word, but also several smaller words. His total score for the round pushed him two points ahead of Tsukishima.

Akaashi grinned and leaned further back against Kuroo, “You might as well give me that twenty bucks now.”

Kuroo tightened his hold on Akaashi as Tsukishima studied his tiles. “Patience, the games only starting.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Patience is a load of crap coming from you, Kuroo.”

“What? I’m one of the most patient people in the world.” Kuroo said defensively.

Akaashi could almost see Kuroo behind him with how far back he rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

Kuroo pouted at the back of Akaashi’s head for a while as Akaashi watched the game. Bokuto teased Tsukishima about how embarrassing this must be for him after all that gloating about always winning. Tsukishima shuffled his tiles around endlessly, making snarky comebacks about Bokuto’s overzealous attitude.

Kuroo, having lost interest in the game several rounds after Bokuto and Tsukishima were still neck in neck, pressed his lips to the back of Akaashi’s neck. When Akaashi didn’t react, Kuroo slowly slipped his fingers under the edges of Akaashi’s shirt so that he could feel the soft skin underneath. He continued to kiss Akaashi’s neck as he let his fingers wander.

Kuroo moved his legs so that they were on either side of Akaashi and he was able to pull his boyfriend closer. He could feel Akaashi melting against him as one hand glided up, teasing and prodding while his other hand wandered downward, poking at the button on Akaashi’s pants.

Akaashi’s breath came a little more quickly with the way Kuroo touched him so gently.

“Shh,” Kuroo murmured in Akaashi’s ear. “We don’t want to break their concentration.”

Akaashi nodded numbly. Kuroo sucked at his skin, teeth scraping the sensitive areas. “Kuroo . . .” 

Akaashi pressed back against Kuroo and wasn’t surprised to feel that Kuroo was half hard. He reached down and placed his hands over Kuroo’s as they rubbed over his erection through his pants.

Kuroo undid Akaashi’s pants for better access. “You know, our vacation last week was nice, but I didn't get enough of you.”

“Well, we were a little busy with everything,” Akaashi said breathlessly. He bit his lip when Kuroo wrapped his hand around him.

Akaashi turned his head to the side so he could catch Kuroo’s mouth. He wished their vacation could have lasted longer. It was so nice for the four of them to just be together and not have any obligations. It was even better that Bokuto had finally gotten to be reunited with his sister. 

Akaashi half turned so he could grasp at Kuroo’s clothes. He was so happy.

Kuroo opened his mouth for Akaashi to explore as his fingers deftly slid over Akaashi dick. He was only vaguely aware of Bokuto and Tsukishima arguing a few feet away, his mind a little preoccupied at the moment.

Akaashi let one of his hands fall from Kuroo’s shoulder to his lap. He palmed at Kuroo, please that Kuroo had decided to wear sweats today instead of thick jeans like Akaashi was wearing.

“Should we take another vacation?” Akaashi asked, catching Kuroo’s lower lip between his teeth.

Kuroo teased his finger over the tip of Akaashi’s dick, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend, “Like right now? Like in the bedroom?”

Akaashi chuckled and turned around even more so that he was now kneeling between Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo was leaning against the front of the couch, one hand around Akaashi’s dick that was peeking out of his pants, the other resting on Akaashi’s hip.

“I don't think I could make it to the bedroom.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo hummed in agreement and let go of Akaashi’s dick in favor of grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him forwards to where Akaashi was sitting on his lap. Kuroo sighed happily as Akaashi rolled his hips experimentally and their hardened dicks pressed against each other.

“Oh god, Kuroo,” Akaashi moaned as he ground his hips downward, not bothering to be quiet.

Kuroo held onto Akaashi’s hips with a tight grip. Akaashi used his height over Kuroo to lean down and mash their mouths together. Their kiss was full of panting breaths and half formed words as Kuroo bucked his hips upwards and Akaashi rolled his hips down.

Kuroo licked a stripe across Akaashi’s lips, “I’m really starting to like you being on my lap like this.”

“Oh?” Akaashi asked, his grip on Kuroo’s hair was on the verge of painful, but Kuroo loved it. Heat washed through his body and he felt Akaashi shiver on top of him. Kuroo’s lower stomach clenched and tightened as his and Akaashi’s cocks rolled together in a mess of precum.

Kuroo glanced down to peek at the way Akaashi’s body was desperately moving against his as they both sought out the friction they had going. Kuroo could feel his body pulsing as he drew closer and closer to his tipping point. Akaashi must have been close too, his hands were clenching and unclenching in Kuroo’s hair.

With a stuttering cry of Kuroo’s name, Akaashi tipped over the edge, his orgasm rocking over him. Kuroo’s hips stuttered too as he came. Cum spilled between their two bodies, both still holding on tightly to the other.

Akaashi claimed Kuroo’s lips, “Did that make up for not getting enough of me last week?”

Kuroo let Akaashi nibble at his lower lip for a moment before answering. “Maybe a little.”

“Oi!”

Akaashi and Kuroo, eyelids starting to get heavy, turned to where Bokuto and Tsukishima were staring at them.

“We are literally in the middle of a game and you two decide to have sex in the middle of the living room?” Tsukishima demanded.

Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged a look before slowly getting up, neither one bothering to fix themselves. Kuroo sauntered over to Tsukishima, pushing him back from the table to straddle him. Akaashi did the same to Bokuto, running his hands over a confused Bokuto’s chest.

“We didn't mean to leave you out.” Kuroo whispered into Tsukishima’s ear, teasing his earlobe.

Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto’s neck. “You can take a break from the game real quick, yeah?”

“We’re almost finished.” Tsukishima said, his breath coming a little bit quickly with the way Kuroo was now plastered against him.

“Who’s winning?” Kuroo asked.

There was no answer from Tsukishima. Akaashi pushed Bokuto’s shirt up, “Are you winning, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto gulped and nodded. His eyes were trained on the way Akaashi’s dick was half hard and still covered in cum, both Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s.

There was a thud and Akaashi and Bokuto looked over to find that Tsukishima had pushed Kuroo to the ground to pin him down. They were ferociously making out, one of Kuroo’s legs pressed up between Tsukishima’s thighs.

While Bokuto was distracted watching Tsukishima ravish Kuroo underneath him Akaashi buried his face in his neck again. Akaashi nipped and sucked at the exposed skin.

“You thinking of pinning me down too?” Akaashi whispered in Bokuto’s ear, sending a shiver down his back.

Bokuto pulled his eyes from Tsukishima and Kuroo to lock eyes with Akaashi. Akaashi’s hands explored the thin strip of exposed skin by Bokuto’s waistband.

“Is that an invitation?” Bokuto asked with a low growl before pushing Akaashi off him and shoving him to the ground. Akaashi’s head landed near Kuroo’s and the two grinned at each other.

Akaashi thought about reaching out to him, but Bokuto was on him in an instant, claiming his attention. He rutted against Akaashi, making both of them hard.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima called.

Kuroo looked up to find his boyfriend glaring down at him. Kuroo chuckled and reached up to pull his face down for a kiss. “I'm all yours, Tsukki.”

“Good.” Tsukishima said, using his tongue to explore the inside of Kuroo’s mouth. “I want you focused on me because you interrupted my game.”

Kuroo grinned, “Your game that you were losing?”

Tsukishima’s hold on Kuroo’s wrists tightened. “I wasn't losing.”

“Of course.” Kuroo allowed. He wanted to argue and tease some more, but the way Tsukki was shamelessly rubbing his erection on his leg was a bit distracting.

“Now,” Tsukishima said, bending down to bite Kuroo, “are you just going to lay there or are you going to do something about how hard I am. This  _ is _ your fault after all.”

Kuroo, his own dick standing at attention from the way Tsukki was talking to him, wiggled underneath his boyfriend so he could slide down. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo undid his pants and freed his erection. Kuroo, face level with Tsukishima’s dick, reached up to gently tease Tsukki’s tip.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said in warning.

Kuroo grinned and moved his hand to grip on either side of Tsukki’s hips. He pulled his hips down and kissed his boyfriend ever so lightly before taking him in his mouth.

Tsukishima let out a stuttering breath as Kuroo slowly swallowed more and more of him until Tsukishima felt Kuroo’s nose hit his skin.

“Kuroo . . .” Tsukishima moaned. He had one hand on the ground holding himself up while his other was tangled in Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo tapped Tsukishima’s hip to tell him to move. Tsukishima carefully pulled his hips back before pushing himself back into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo was propping himself up on his elbows so Tsukki had more access.

Tsukishima could feel the flat of Kuroo’s tongue as he plunged into his warm mouth. He was straddling Kuroo now as he thrust his hips in a slow deliberate pace.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroo could see Akaashi and Bokuto making out. The two had their limbs wrapped around each other, completely entwined. Their bodies moved languidly together as if they were completely connected. Akaashi pulled back for a breath, his hair a wild mess.

Bokuto could feel the heat coursing through his body with all the friction he and Akaashi were creating between them. Akaashi moaned, making Bokuto moan in turn as they kissed. Akaashi's nails dug into his shoulder and he felt the warmth of his orgasm between them. Bokuto groaned and felt himself cum too, neither one slowing down with their make out session. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima groaned as his own orgasm rocked through him and into Kuroo. He sat back on his knees and pulled Kuroo’s wrecked face to his so he could kiss him.

Kuroo could have kissed Tsukki all day if Bokuto and Akaashi hadn't gotten up to bump against them, demanding cuddles. Kuroo gladly welcomed Akaashi into his arms and reached for Bokuto too, but Tsukishima got to him first. 

“Before we cuddle,” Tsukishima said as he zipped himself up. “We need to finish our game.”

Bokuto groaned and flopped onto his back like a starfish. “Tsukki, I want post sex cuddles and a shower. I don't wanna play Scrabble anymore.”

“But you always drop out before we actually finish and I need to know who wins.” Tsukishima whined.

Bokuto blew a raspberry and closed his eyes. Akaashi grinned sleepily and Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima pouted like a little child for a second before a lightbulb went off in his head. He moved to where he was leaning over Bokuto.

“Hey, if you don't want to finish does that mean I win?” Tsukishima asked.

There was a moment of silence as Bokuto slowly opened his eyes and stared at Tsukishima.

Bokuto held his arms out for Tsukishima. “If you cuddle, then yes.”

Kuroo had never seen Tsukishima dive so quickly into Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto wrapped Tsukki up and blew a raspberry on his neck, making the blond scrunch into a ball in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Later that same day Kuroo, fresh from the shower and with a towel wrapped around his waist, made his way through the house. He whistled lightly as he turned the corner to the kitchen.

“Nice outfit, Kuroo.”

Kuroo practically jumped out of his towel. He hadn't noticed the dark figure at the table.

“Yamaguchi, heyyyy,” Kuroo said, gripping his towel. He almost didn't recognize Yamaguchi. His hair was unruly and getting long. The guy was dressed in black and leather from head to toe and it looked like he was wearing dark makeup too. “Tsukki’s at work, you know. Akaashi too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yamaguchi said. “We actually came over to see Bokuto.”

“We?” Kuroo asked just as Yachi bound into the kitchen, throwing herself at Kuroo. She was dressed just like Yamaguchi, all the way from the unruly hair to the dark makeup.

“Kuroo, I know you always say to make ourselves at home when we visit, but don't you think this is a little  _ too _ at home?” Yachi teased, reaching out to pluck at Kuroo’s towel.

“I didn't know you were coming.” Kuroo said, eyeing Yachi as she would be the most likely to actually yank his towel off. “What's with you guys’ get ups?”

Yamaguchi pushed his long hair out of his face and smiled, “We had a biker rally and Yachi insisted that we ‘look the part’”

Bokuto came into the kitchen, a few empty beer bottles in his hands. “Nice towel, Babe.”

“How long was I in the shower that there was enough time for Yamaguchi and Yachi to come over  _ and _ for you guys to already down several beers?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, we were already in the neighborhood when Bokuto texted us.” Yachi said, gladly accepting a new beer that Bokuto handed her.

“And have you seen Yachi drink?” Yamaguchi asked. “She’s like a machine.”

Yachi flexed her tiny arms, as if that displayed how much of a drinking machine she was.

“Well, I'm gonna go get dressed.” Kuroo said. Before grabbing a beer from Bokuto and leaving the room.

“Hurry back so we can play some video games and drink!” Yachi called.

It wasn’t long before Kuroo found himself in the living room playing Mario Kart with Bokuto and Yachi. They had tried to coax Yamaguchi into playing, but he had declined and was now asleep on the couch.

Kuroo was in second place when his phone went off, making him jump and end up running over a bob-omb. He checked his phone to see that he had missed call from Kenma. He thought about calling him back, but Yachi screamed as her character ran straight into Kuroo’s.

Kuroo dropped his phone to the ground as he and Yachi struggled to get their characters back on course as Bokuto laughed manically, taking the lead and crossing the finish line.

“Not cool!” Kuroo shouted.

“Rematch!” Yachi demanded, “Kuroo rammed his fat ass into me!”

“Not cool!” Kuroo shouted again, this time giving Yachi a shove.

“Alright, alright,” Bokuto said, “We'll have a rematch for you two crybabies.”

Yachi cheered just as the front door opened. Tsukishima and Akaashi came in, Tsukishima talking cheerfully.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, coming to the couch where everyone was. “Look who we found outside.”

Kuroo turned around as three women walked in behind Tsukishima.

“Mom?” Kuroo said. He got up to walk to where everyone was gathered by the door.

“Tetsurou,” One of the woman with short cropped gray hair said. She walked over to Kuroo, arms out. “It’s been too long.”

“Mom!” Kuroo said, hugging his mom. He looked over his mom's shoulder. “Amaya, Rika, is that you?”

“I brought two of your sisters.” Kuroo’s mom said as Kuroo let go of her to hug his sisters. “I hope you don't mind dear. It’s been so long and I thought maybe we’d surprise you with a visit.”

“Of course not.” Kuroo said, getting excited. He hadn't seen his mom or any of his sisters in years. “Come in, come in. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

Kuroo’s mother beamed at everyone. She already knew Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi and greeted them with warm hugs and a kiss on their cheeks. She greeted Bokuto and Yachi warmly too, giving them light hugs. Kuroo introduced his sisters too. They were two of his older half sisters. 

“Mom, do you guys have a place to stay? You're welcome to stay here with us.” Kuroo offered, his boyfriends quickly nodding in agreement.

“You're too sweet, dear, thank you so much.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima were quick to help everyone with their bags. The two carried everything to the spare room with the help of Amaya and Rika.

“Sorry we only have one bed in here.” Tsukishima said. “There's still the couch though and we have plenty of blankets and pillows in the closet.”

“Oh don't worry about us.” Amaya said. She looked the most like Kuroo with long thick black hair and her tall form. “We really shouldn't have sprung up on you guys like this, but Mom wanted to surprise Tetsu.”

“No, no,” Bokuto said with a smile, “I know he's happy about this. Trust me.”

“Well, you do probably know him better than us.” Rika said, pulling her tumbling blonde hair into a high ponytail and yawning. 

“You two must be tired from traveling.” Tsukishima said. “We’ll leave you to settle in and decide on the sleeping arrangements.”

“Let us know if you need anything!” Bokuto called as they left.

Bokuto stopped Tsukishima outside the spare room where they were alone. “Tsukki, I thought Kuroo had a good relationship with his family. What did Rika mean by us knowing Kuroo better.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Probably because we live with him and everything. I really doubt Rika meant her comment to sound like some dark foreshadowing that implies there's some sort of rift between Kuroo and his family.”

“There’s a rift between them?” Bokuto asked incredulously.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “No, everything's fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one finally arc for you ❤
> 
> this time with Kuroo because he is so amazing and deserves more time in the spot light


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this ages ago, but I never got around to it because I'm sort of lazzzzyyyy!  
> I have a song that goes with these boys and their relationship. I wanted to introduce it during Akaashi's or Tsukishima's arc but just never did. Every time I hear this song I think about them.  
> [I Promise You by Selena Gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5MA-NoPxuQ)
> 
> so without further ado, here is the final chapter of Life's a Zoo. Enjoy!!

Kuroo grew up as an only child despite the fact that he had five sisters. His parents divorced when he was six and after that he grew up with two of everything. He lived with his dad who loved to spoil him and once or twice a month he'd spend a long weekend at his mom’s house where there were always lots of people coming and going.

When Kuroo was seven he found out that he wasn't an only child. His mom had had three girls before Kuroo was born, hence all the people in and out of his mom’s house. 

Even going from having no siblings to having three, Kuroo adjusted well. His days living with his dad stayed the same, while his days with his mom were suddenly filled with playing with his older sisters.

It wasn't until after high school that he stopped going to his mom’s house. It wasn't intentional and he didn’t stop talking to his mom and sisters. It was just that Kuroo suddenly became very busy with college and starting his new relationship with Akaashi and Tsukishima.

It had been literal years since Kuroo last saw his mom and sisters and the morning after their arrival Kuroo woke with the thought maybe he had just dreamed them up.

Kuroo’s phone went off as he sat up and yawned. The bed was already empty and the clock read 10:30. Bokuto was probably already at the gym and knowing Tsukki he was probably in the kitchen making breakfast for their guests with Akaashi.

“Hello?” Kuroo said, answering his phone without looking at who was calling.

“Are they there yet? I tried calling last night but you didn't answer. I thought you'd want a heads up.”

“Kenma?” Kuroo yawned again. “What are you talking about?”

“Your mom and sisters.” Kenma said. “They called me yesterday and stopped by to ‘catch up’ with me.”

“Yes they came last night. Why did you say ‘catch up’ like that?” Kuroo asked.

“All your mom wanted to talk about was you.” Kenma said, “Kuroo, I thought you said you talked to her. She didn't know I lived in France.”

“I talk to my mom.” Kuroo said defensively. Kenma didn't say anything back and Kuroo sighed. “Well, we text and she calls sometimes. And it's not like we have deep meaningful conversations. Dad’s the one for all that emotional stuff.”

“Whatever.” Kenma muttered. “Go talk to you family and maybe call your dad too. Bokuto hasn't even met him yet, has he?”

“He's always traveling.” Kuroo said.

“FaceTime. Skype. Viber. Facebook Messenger.”

Kuroo groaned, “Okay, okay, Kenma. I'll make a point to talk more with my family.”

“Good.” Kenma said. “You're the only one in your relationship with a good standing with your family and I think your boyfriends need that.”

“You sound like your mom.” Kuroo said, making Kenma grumble before hanging up.

Kuroo chuckled as he slowly got out of the warm bed. Now that he was awake he could hear voices drifting down the hall. When he passed the mirror over the dresser, Kuroo thought about running a brush through his hair even though it wouldn't do any good. He remembered his mom always getting after him for how messy he let his hair get.

“There he is!” Amaya called as Kuroo came into the kitchen. 

“Morning!” Rika said cheerfully from where she was helping Tsukishima make muffins.

Kuroo smiled at the patches of flour on Rika’s face. She loved to bake, but she was so bad at it.

“Oh, dear, I hope you don't mind. We took over the kitchen to make you breakfast.” Kuroo’s mom said from her spot at the stove with Akaashi. He didn't know what they were cooking, but it smelled amazing.

“I don't mind at all.” Kuroo said.

Amaya roped Kuroo into helping her wash the used dishes and cleaning up behind everyone else as they cooked. It reminded Kuroo of when he was a kid and he’d be at his mom’s house for the weekend. The house would be full and bustling and loud. His mom and sisters were there along with friends and neighbors and even some of his sisters’ dads. 

As he cleaned, Kuroo snuck handouts from his mom just like when he was a kid. He also snuck kisses from Akaashi and tried to do the same with Tsukki, but the the blond wasn't having it.

“Oh this is so nice!” Kuroo’s mom exclaimed as everyone sat down to dig in. “Tetsurou, I've missed having you across the table.”

“Oh man,” Kuroo said, his mouth full, “I missed your cooking.”

Tsukishima swatted Kuroo under the table and Kuroo grinned at his boyfriend sheepishly.

“I've missed you too, Mom.”

His mom just laughed and turned to chat happily with Akaashi. Kuroo watched his sisters join in too, asking Akaashi all sorts of things about his jobs.

Kuroo munched on his breakfast as Akaashi easily entertained his family. Under the table Tsukishima snuck his hand into Kuroo’s lap and entwined their hands. It wasn’t a very intimate gesture,  but for Tsukishima, the fact he was holding hands while Kuroo’s family was here told Kuroo that Tsukki trusted them.

When Kuroo looked over at him, Tsukishima smiled back.

“I don't know about you, but I want to go to the zoo today!” Amaya exclaimed. “I want to see Akaashi’s owls and Tetsurou’s lions.”

Kuroo’s mom clapped her hands together, “That sounds like so much fun. We can make a whole day out of it!”

“Whelp,” Tsukishima said, getting up and gathering the empty plates. “I didn't hear my name so I’ll be heading out to work. You guys have fun.”

“We will,” Rika called, “We’ll meet up with you for lunch, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima nodded and left to get dressed for the day.

Kuroo’s mom got up and started clearing the table. “Okay everyone go get dressed. Tetsu and I will clean up the kitchen.”

Kuroo grumbled about having already washed the dishes once today, but got up and helped his mom. Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek to help him through the chores.

“This is such a nice house you have here, dear.” Kuroo’s mom said as she started washing, handing her son the clean dishes.

“Thanks.” 

“And Akaashi and Tsukishima and Bokuto seem nice.” 

Kuroo nodded, unsure of what his mom would say next. He had never told her all the details of his relationship. He had probably mentioned that he was dating more than one person back in college and that was it.

“Akaashi and Tsukishima were the boys you went to school with?” His mom asked.

“Yeah, we were in high school together and then in college.” Kuroo said.

Kuroo’s mom looked like she had something more to say, but smiled at Kuroo and asked instead, “How’s your dad doing, dear?”

“Good, last I heard he’s teaching in Costa Rica right now.” Kuroo said, taking a deep breath. He felt like he had just dodged a bullet. He knew his mom was all for him being gay, he just didn't know her view on polyamorous relationships and he really didn't want to have that conversation.

“He better be careful,” She said. “I heard there's this nasty version of the flu going around down there. I'd hate if anything happened to him.”

“I didn't know you still cared for the old man.”

Kuroo’s mom chuckled. “I don't hate your father, dear. I actually still quite like him. Marriage just wasn't my cup of tea, but I tried for your father.”

Kuroo blinked. He had always thought his parents broke up because they didn't like each other. He had assumed they didn't have feelings for each other since his mom had had kids after the divorce. “I didn't know that.”

Kuroo’s mom patted Kuroo’s cheek, getting suds on his face. “I didn't mean to keep that as a secret from you. I can't say how your father feels, but I do still care for him.”

“Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!” Kuroo’s sisters chanted as they came back into the kitchen, both latched onto Tsukishima’s arms.

Kuroo laughed at the indifferent look on Tsukishima's face despite the two thirty year old women hanging off him as if they were kids on their first trip to the zoo. He'd have to talk to his mom later about these feelings she still had for his dad.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, they're so cute!” Rika cooed, hands pressed against the glass of the penguin habitat.

Amaya read the facts on the podium out loud for everyone to hear as their mom took pictures.

Kuroo brushed up against Akaashi. “It's like our zoo date all over again.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Except this time we have chaperones.”

“Should we sneak off?” Kuroo asked, stepping closer so he didn't have to lean to whisper to Akaashi. “Tsukki’s office is close to here.”

Akaashi laughed and wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s wrist to keep his hand from slithering too far under his shirt. “I couldn't sneak off like that. Not when your family is so nice and just wants to spend the day with us.”

Kuroo didn't push his hand any further up, but he leaned in so that his cheek was pressed against Akaashi’s, “So you can run away from home, but you can't sneak off to make out with your boyfriend?”

Akaashi pushed Kuroo away playfully, “That’s a low blow, Kuroo.”

Kuroo quickly wrapped Akaashi in a hug and kissed his cheek. “I was just messing around! I didn't really mean anything by it!”

Akaashi tried to push Kuroo off him, but to no avail. Kuroo chanted I'm sorrys and tried his best to press his face against Akaashi’s.

“Oi! You two done doing whatever it is you two are doing?” Amaya called.

Rika and Kuroo’s mom were already leaving the penguin habitat. Amaya waited for Kuroo and Akaashi, pressing between them so she could swing her arms over their shoulders.

“You know, you two are cute together.” Amaya said as the three of them walked slowly behind Rika and her mom, the two walking farther and farther ahead.

“Of course we’re cute.” Kuroo said, puffing up his chest. “Everything's cute when I'm a part of it.”

Akaashi and Amaya rolled their eyes. 

“Was he like this when he was a kid too?” Akaashi asked. 

“Even worse.” Amaya groaned. “And it didn't help that everyone was like ‘Yes, Tetsurou! You're the cutest!’”

Akaashi laughed, squeezing Kuroo’s arm as he pouted.

“I can't help it that I'm just naturally cute.” Kuroo said. “At least I didn't look like some wild child straight from the jungle.”

Kuroo tugged at Amaya’s hair and she dropped her arm from Kuroo’s shoulder to grab his hair. “Your hair is just as wild as mine!”

Akaashi, Amaya’s arm still draped over his shoulders, kept Amaya up right as she and Kuroo tussled. He smiled at the way they argued and laughed off the insults.

By the time they had settled down, Rika and Kuroo’s mom were nowhere in sight.

“So much for spending the day together.” Kuroo said, his and Amaya’s arms back around each other so the three were again walking as one.

“It's whatever.” Amaya said, “The three of us can have our own fun. I have full faith in you two showing me all the secrets of the zoo now that mom’s not watching. Maybe we can even let a few animals loose!”

“That would be a bad idea.” Akaashi said, Kuroo nodding from Amaya’s other side. “Kuroo was almost fired a few years ago when he let a lion out.”

Amaya’s face lit up, “You let a lion loose?!”

“It was a cub.” Kuroo said, “and it was a total accident. The cub didn't even make it very far.”

“Can we let another cub out?” Amaya asked. “Ooh! Or maybe can you get me into a habitat so I could play with some cubs? What about pandas?!”

“Are you crazy?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi laughed. Amaya and Kuroo were so alike. They also looked almost alike. They must both get it from their mom.

“Okay, okay!” Amaya said, “No baby animals, no wild but fun adventures for us today.”

“Good,” Kuroo said, “I’d rather not get fired today.”

“I do have a question though.” Amaya said as the three wandered aimlessly arm in arm in arm. “It's probably inappropriate or something.”

“What is it?” Akaashi asked, curious as to what could make such an outgoing and I embarrassed person like Amaya hesitant.

Amaya stared straight ahead, Kuroo and Akaashi watching her expectantly. “Tell me if I pry too much. So this open relationship you guys have. How does that work?”

Kuroo grinned at Akaashi. They were used to hostile questions about their relationship, or people avoiding even thinking about it for too long. It was a nice break to hear Amaya actually curious and like she truly wanted to know more about them.

“Well, we don't have an open relationship.” Kuroo said.

His sister looked at him, brows furrowed. “But you're dating not just Akaashi but Tsukki and Bokuto too.”

Kuroo nodded. “And Akaashi is dating me, Tsukki and Bokuto. The four of us are dating each other exclusively.”

Amaya frowned, “Do any of you ever get jealous of each other?”

“Yeah, sure we do.” Akaashi said. “But it's nothing we haven't learned to work through.”

Amaya bit her lip and the three of them walked past the koala bears. Kuroo poked his sister’s side. “You processing?”

“It's just it seems so complicated and the more I think about your whole relationship the more confusing it gets.” Amaya said. “We just used to be so close and I want that again, Tetsu. I want to get to know everything about you.”

Akaashi smiled at the half hug Amaya gave him. “If it's too complicated to think about just think about this. The four of us are happier together than apart.”

Kuroo smiled too. “That’s sappy, Akaashi.”

“As if you wouldn't have said something as equally sappy.” Akaashi said with a roll of his eyes.

“I'm not the sappy one in this relationship.” Kuroo said. “That's gonna be Tsukki despite his hard walls.”

“Then what does that make you?” Akaashi asked, amused.

“I'm obviously the looks and the brains.”

Akaashi laughed. “The brains? The brains of what? A six year old?”

“You didn't deny the looks!” Kuro said triumphantly.

Akaashi rolled his eyes again. Amaya tightened her hold on Kuroo and Akaashi, hugging them both. “You guys are just the cutest! I'm glad you guys got together and I can't wait to see you guys with Tsukki and Bokuto too!”

“You aren't going to cry on us with how emotional you're getting, are you, Sis?” Kuroo asked.

“I'm not getting emotional.” Amaya said with a huge grin. “I'm just so happy. If you guys are happy then I'm happy!”

“Happy is an emotion,” Kuroo said, but he didn't tease his sister too hard as the three of them turned their attentions back to the zoo.

Amaya dragged them through the butterfly exhibit. Kuroo became ecstatic when the butterflies flocked to Akaashi, some even daring to land on his hair. Akaashi picked the hyenas next and he and Amaya took turns comparing Kuroo to various hyenas. Kuroo chose the turtles after that, nearly getting his finger bitten off by a few snapping turtles.

Amaya, Kuroo, and Akaashi finally met up with Rika and Kuroo's mom for lunch at the zoo cafe. They found them with food already in their hands, Tsukishima and Bokuto with them too.

“Bo!” Kuroo shouted excitedly. He pulled away from Akaashi and Amaya and greeted Bokuto with a bear hug.

“I thought I'd join everyone for lunch.” Bokuto said as everyone shuffled to the nearest empty table.

“I can't believe the three of you fell so behind.” Rika said after Amaya was done telling everyone about the butterflies. “Did you get lost?”

“We were busy enjoying the zoo and taking in the view.” Kuroo said defensively.

“Kuroo, you are here five days a week. I'm pretty sure you've seen everything the zoo has to offer.” Tsukishima said.

“What a stick in the mud.” Amaya muttered, making Akaashi chuckle.

“How did you like the zoo, Kuroo’s mom?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo’s mom smiled, “You can call me Nani, dear, and I had a good time. It’s been ages since I last went to a zoo. I would have liked it more if I had been able to spend the whole time with my son, though.”

Kuroo threw his hands up, “Maybe you should have waited instead of just walking off.”

“Maybe you shouldn't have lollygagged so much.” Kuroo’s mom teased.

“Akaashi,” Rika called, subduing the commotion. “When does the owl exhibit open? I want to see it.”

Akaashi smiled. He loved sharing his owls with other people. Especially when they seemed so interested and excited like Rika. She was like a ball of sunshine and energy. He easily fell into a conversation with Kuroo’s sister as they ate lunch.

 

* * *

 

“Come work out with me, Tsukki,” Bokuto begged, draping himself over Tsukishima’s shoulders.

Tsukishima ignored Bokuto and continued to read the book he had in his hands as he relaxed on the couch in the early morning. Bokuto moaned and buried his face in Tsukishima’s neck.

“Tsukki, please.”

Tsukishima sighed. “It's my day off, Bokuto.”

“Work outs don't take off days,”

Tsukishima shut his book and Bokuto perked up. “Akaashi and I are taking Kuroo’s family out to see the museum today. I have time for a quick run, but that's it.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered. “I'll go to the gym with Kuroo after. He doesn't go into work until later in the morning anyways.”

“Why did you ask me when Kuroo is going to work out with you in the first place?” Tsukishima asked as he and Bokuto went to their room to get changed.

“Because I want to run with you, Babe.” Bokuto said, attaching himself to tsukishima's side, making it hard for the blond to get dressed. “Besides, Kuroo’s already out getting breakfast with everyone else.”

Tsukishima kissed Bokuto’s cheek and finished getting dressed. The two were just opening the front door when Rika walked into the living room.

“Morning guys.” Rika said sleepily. Her blonde hair a huge mess just like Kuroo’s when he slept deeply. “Where is everyone.”

“They’re out bringing home breakfast.” Tsukishima said, “I thought you went with them.”

Rika shook her head, “I've been asleep this whole time. Where are you guys going?”

“For a run,” Bokuto said. “You want to join?”

Rika stretched her arms above her head. “I could go for a good run first thing in the morning. Give me five minutes.”

Ten minutes later found Tsukishima, Rika, and Bokuto outside, jogging away from the house. They ran in silence, really taking in the quiet of the morning.

Even though Tsukishima often put up a fight when Bokuto asked him to go running with him, Tsukishima actually quite enjoyed their early morning runs. The neighborhood was still mostly asleep and the birds were just starting to wake up. The two easily fell into stride together, matching their speeds and pacing themselves.

Rika effortlessly matched them too, as if she had been running with them forever. Bokuto breathed in through his nose, his body relaxing into the run as it warmed up.

They took a break at a park two miles out. Tsukishima dropped to the bench. Sure he'd go running with Bokuto often, but he wasn't in the best shape and he was often out of breath sooner than his boyfriend.

Rika and Bokuto stood next to him, looking no worse for wear.

“You run,” Bokuto said with a smile, him and Rika taking the break to stretch out their muscles.

“I do.” Rika replied, smiling back, “I run marathons and I just love the burn.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Bokuto said, “What marathons do you do, I've always wanted to get into some.”

“I do all of them.” Rika said, “I've been to Europe, Canada,China, just to name a few places. But, yeah, I could totally help you get started doing local marathons. I live only a few towns over, we could be running buddies.”

“Yes! That would be so awesome.” Bokuto said, before turning to Tsukishima, “You all rested?”

“I guess,” Tsukishima said, getting up and stretching a bit “It's becoming quite clear that I chose the wrong people to go running with. You two aren't even winded yet!”

Rika laughed and looped her arm through Tsukishima's, pulling him away from the bench. “We'll slow down for you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima hated pity, but he was so glad that their run home was a little slower paced and that they took the short way which was only about a mile’s run.

When they walked in the door they were greeted with the sounds of everyone enjoying breakfast.

Kuroo’s mom greeted them on her way out of the kitchen. “Hope you guys worked up an appetite after that run. We got breakfast tacos.”

“Oh yum!” Bokuto said excitedly, “Thank yo－”

“There you guys are!” Kuroo said, interrupting Bokuto as he stepped into the hall, Akaashi in tow. “Rika, mom, go eat. We'll be there in just a second, we're just going to help Tsukki and Bokuto get dressed real quick.”

Nani knew something was up. Kuroo had never been able to pull the wool over her eyes, but she only nodded and led Rika into the kitchen. She'd prod her son later for answers.

“It doesn't take four people to get the two of us dressed.” Tsukishima said, brushing off Kuroo’s hand as he was hurriedly rushed into their room.

“What's he so worked up about?” Bokuto asked Akaashi.

Akaashi just shrugged. “He won't tell me, but he's been acting like this all morning. He was asking his mom weird questions while we were out.”

Kuroo made sure their door was shut before turning to his boyfriends. “You guys. Something massive is about to happen.”

Everyone stared back at him expectantly. Kuroo waited a hot moment, letting the suspense ripen. 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima said, “Just tell us what's happening.”

Kuroo broke into a huge smile, “My parents are getting back together!”

“What?” Bokuto asked, shocked.

“Since when?” Akaashi asked. 

“I thought things didn't work out for them.” Tsukishima said.

“Are they going to have another wedding?” Bokuto was getting excited now.

“Are you going to be the ring bearer?” Akaashi asked. “Wait, are they getting back together as in they're getting married or they're just going to start seeing each other again?”

“Ah, well actually,” Kuroo said, his grin slipping just a little, but his face still lit. “They don't know they're getting back together yet.”

“What's that mean?” Tsukishima asked.

“No,” Akaashi said sternly, not even letting Kuroo talk. “You are not going to get them back together. That’s not your place to meddle.”

Bokuto nodded sadly, “Akaashi’s right. You don’t want to mess with that. Besides, your mom has left no hints that she’s even looking to get together with anyone.”

“Kuroo, why don’t you try talking to your mom first?” Akaashi suggested. “Get her opinion first.”

Kuroo pouted, “Akaashi, why are you always right?”

Akaashi just gave Kuroo a sweet smile and accepted a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Tsukishima said, linking his arm with Kuroo’s. “Feed me, Kuroo?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, today was so fun,” Kuroo’s mom gushed as she and her son sat on the couch. They were the only ones home. Akaashi was at work and Tsukishima and Bokuto had taken Rika and Amaya out to the movies. “That Tsukishima really knows his stuff when it comes to museums.”

“Yeah, he's pretty amazing,” Kuroo said with a soft smile. He sat back quietly, listening to his mom talk. This was nice. It reminded him of when he was little and he'd get home from Kenma’s house after a sleepover. His mom and dad would be on the couch watching some soap opera, debating the different character’s lives.

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear?” 

Kuroo looked up at his mom, when had she gotten those wrinkles around her mouth? Had it really been that long since he had last seen her?

“It's about dad.” Kuroo said, “You said you still like him. Have you ever thought about hanging out or talking with him more often?”

“I'm going to stop you right there, dear,” Kuroo’s mom said, patting her son's hand. “If you're going to ask me to get back together with your father, then the answer is no.”

Kuroo frowned, “But why? I  _ know _ you still like him. And I  _ know _ Dad never stopped loving you. He never even dated after the divorce.”

“Tetsurou,” Nani said, scooting closer to her son. “I have six wonderful and amazing children. And all of them have different fathers whom for the most part I will always love. You are not the first to try and get me to to make a whole family so we can live happily with a mom, a dad, and some kids.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but his mom held up a hand. “I may have not lived the most conventional way of life, but I don't regret any of it. And I don't look back.” Kuroo’s mom cupped the side of Kuroo’s face, “You're father is so completely one of a kind and he gave me my absolute favorite son－”

“I'm you're only son.”

Nani smiled, “He will always have a place in my heart, but that chapter with him was quite a while ago. That chapter is over and done and I'm on to my next part of life.”

Kuroo was still frowning, but he nodded his head. “I guess I understand.”

Kuroo’s mom took both her sons hands in hers, “You promise you won't do any weird parent trap like stuff?”

“I guess,” Kuroo said with an exaggerated sigh.

His mom smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Now, enough about me, dear, what about you? Are you ready to find the right person and start a family?”

“What?”

“I know, I know, coming from me with the exact opposite of an average family is weird, but I want you to have normal life and be happy.”

“Mom,” Kuroo said, “I'm happy right now. I have Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tsukishima.”

“And so was I when I was in school and had a relationship like yours. But these things are just for fun. Dear, it's time to stop fooling around and settle down, you'll be happier.”

Kuroo could feel anger bubbling up. “Fooling around? You're one to talk. You have more kids than a normal family and all of them have different dads!”

“And that is  _ my _ life.” Nani said, “I don't want the same for you. I like my life, but it can be lonely. I want you to have someone by your side until the end. Someone who will have your back through thick and thin as your equal.”

Kuroo had so many things he wanted to say, but his brain just wouldn't form them into coherent sentences. “I'm not alone and I already have life partners. I've stood with them through thick and thin and they'd do the same for me.”

Before his mom could say anything Kuroo got up and stormed down the hall. His intention was to go to his room and wait for his boyfriends, but he ended up stopping in front of the guest room. He knew if he went in there'd be a chance his mom would come in too since she was staying there. But, Kuroo opened the door and crawled into the bed and shut his eyes, letting the angry tears spill.

Kuroo wasn't aware how much time passed before he heard the room door open. He squeezed his eyes shut, worried it was his mom.

“Tetsu?” Rika said, “What's the matter? Why are you hiding in here?”

The bed dipped next to Kuroo as Amaya sat down. She ran a hand through Kuroo’s hair, “Did you and mom have a fight?”

The tears that had slowed started to come fast again. Kuroo sat up as his sisters snuggled close to him and wrapped their arms around him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rika asked.

Kuroo shook his head. He really should talk to someone, but not right now. Right now he just wanted his sisters to comfort him like they used to when he would get scared at night or when they would watch scary movies when their mom was already in bed.

The three of them sat there quietly, Amaya carding her fingers through Kuroo’s hair and Rika whispering how it'd all be okay.

After a while Kuroo got up and said he was going to bed. His boyfriends were waiting for him when he got to his room. It was already well past midnight.

“Hey, Babe,” Bokuto said softly, pulling Kuroo into a tight hug that nearly had him crying again.

“Let's go to bed.” Tsukishima said, him and Akaashi moving to help Kuroo get out of his clothes.

Kuroo looked at his boyfriends. “You guys love me, right?”

Akaashi tsked, “Of course we do. You don't need to ask us.”

Kuroo looked into Akaashi’s eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. He was half dressed as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi's neck and pulled him closer so he could better kiss him.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist and opened his mouth, inviting his boyfriend in. Behind Kuroo, Bokuto pressed a kiss to the back of his neck as Tsukishima tugged them to the bed.

Kuroo fell onto the bed, Akaashi falling with him. The two stayed tangled together as Tsukishima and Bokuto worked at pulling the rest of Kuroo's clothes off so that he was only in his boxers.

“We love you so much,” Akaashi murmured against Kuroo's mouth. When he looked down at Kuroo he could see his red eyes and knew he had been crying. His stomach flipped at the sight. “What do you want, Kuroo? You can have anything.”

Kuroo contemplated rough sex, hard and fast enough for him to forget things for a bit. But that wasn't what he needed right now.

“Can we just make out and then cuddle?” Kuroo asked, he could just see Bokuto and Tsukishima past Akaashi.

“Of course.”

Tsukishima crawled onto the bed and pulled Kuroo against his chest, kissing his temple. Bokuto sidled up next to Tsukishima and continued to kiss Kuroo's neck as Akaashi climbed back into Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo closed his eyes. Akaashi's lips moved against his slowly, their tongues dancing together, reminding Kuroo how much he was loved. Bokuto traded places with Akaashi and Kuroo gladly welcomed him in. Bokuto’s lips were chapped as they moved with Kuroo’s and Kuroo felt like he was walking on air. Tsukishima pushed his way in and Kuroo felt the whole world disappear as Tsukishima kissed him with need and desire.

Kuroo couldn’t quite pin down how he was feeling. He knew he probably should have braced himself when his mom started talking about his boyfriends since the two of them had never had an actual conversation about that. He had just thought that his mom, of all people, would understand and not try to tell him that it was just a phase or some bullshit like that.

Kuroo pushed Akaashi, who had made his way back in front of Kuroo, away and exchanged their kissing for a hug. 

“You okay, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, winding his long arms around Kuroo.

“I just want a hug.” Kuroo said, hiding his face in Bokuto’s neck.

“Your mom said you got mad about something she said.” Bokuto said.

“You talked to her?” Kuroo asked, almost whining.

“That's all she'd tell us.” Tsukishima said, “we tried to get more out of her, but she wouldn't talk and you were holed up with your sisters for a while.”

Kuroo took a deep breath. Akaashi, head resting on Kuroo’s chest, looked up at his boyfriend. “Kuroo?”

“She told me it was time to stop fooling around.” Kuroo said. He looked at his feet next to Akaashi’s, “She said it's time for me find someone and settle down and start a family.”

Bokuto frowned. “What did she mean by that.”

There was a pregnant silence before Kuroo turned to look in Bokuto’s eyes, his own eyes turning red as he held back his tears. “She said our relationship is a ‘just for fun’ relationship and that it's time for me to end it so I can find someone to spend the rest of my life with.”

Kuroo shut his eyes, not really wanting to see the anger or hurt on his boyfriends’ faces. He could already feel Tsukishima starting to shake.

“Are you going to break things off with us?” Came Akaashi's quiet voice. 

Kuroo’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he turned to look at Akaashi.

“What? Why the fuck would you ever think that?” Kuroo demanded.

Relief flooded over Akaashi's face. Kuroo frowned, “You didn't actually think I'd do something like that, did you?”

“You never know,” Akaashi mumbled.

Bokuto scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends and pulling them close. “Well, we know. Kuroo would never leave us like that. I wouldn't let him.”

Kuroo chuckled and so did Akaashi. Bokuto always knew how to lighten the mood.

“Tsukishima, you okay. You've been quiet.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima pressed his face into Kuroo’s hair. “I don't want to lose you.”

Kuroo twisted around and kissed Tsukishima’s chin softly. “I won't leave you, Babe.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said, “I know. I just still don't want to lose you. Any of you.”

Tsukishima sat up a bit, everyone shifting a bit further into the bed with the movement, and grabbed the blankets up over them all.

Kuroo closed his eyes and breathed in, surrounded by his boyfriends on all sides.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima sighed, “Kuroo, I need to get up.”

“Hmmmm,” Kuroo groaned, tightening his hold around Tsukishima's stomach, “I don't wanna get up.”

“I have to get dressed.” Tsukishima said. He ran his hands up and down Kuroo's back and kissed the top of his head. “Tetsurou,”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Tsukki, you dressed?” Bokuto called, popping his head into the room. “You aren't even out of bed yet?”

Tsukishima pointed at Kuroo who was studiously keeping his eyes shut. Bokuto nodded and walked into the room. He crawled onto the bed and flopped down on top of Kuroo who grunted from the weight.

“Hey, Babe. Babe, wake up. Babe. You awake?” Bokuto asked, Kuroo grabbing the nearest pillow to cover his head. With Kuroo distracted Tsukishima slipped out of bed and started getting ready for work. “Babe, what're you doing today. Hey. Babe, hey.”

“Oh my god!” Kuroo exclaimed, sitting up and almost knocking Bokuto out of bed. “I'm up already, calm down.”

Bokuto sat up and rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder. “Your mom wants to spend the day with you. She was asking if you were up yet.”

Kuroo groaned and flopped back into the covers and stared at the ceiling. “Can't I just hide out in our room all day?”

“Maybe if you weren't an adult. And maybe if it wasn't your mother that was asking for you.” Bokuto said, patting Kuroo on the arm.

“Well, what about my sisters? They don't have plans. And Akaashi doesn't work until this evening.” Kuroo said. “I can just use them as buffers since we will all be together today.”

“Um,” Bokuto said, squeezing Kuroo's arm gently, “Nani already convinced Akaashi and your sisters to have a day of their own so she can go shopping with you.”

“Shopping?” Kuroo asked, hiding his face in his hands. “And why is Akaashi okay with all this?”

Bokuto tugged at Kuroo's arm until he was sitting up again. “Akaashi said that you and your mom should probably talk things over. For better or for worse at least you two can get everything out.”

“Ughhhhh,” Kuroo let Bokuto pull him from the bed and to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. “Why does Akaashi have to be right?”

Bokuto just chuckled. He sure hoped things could get smoothed over.

Once Kuroo was dressed he saw Tsukishima and Bokuto off to work and then ventured to the kitchen for food. Akaashi was in the living room with his sisters, just hanging out, and Kuroo's mom was nowhere to be found.

Kuroo thought about asking where she was when Amaya came into the kitchen for water, but he didn't. He sat quietly by himself in the kitchen eating breakfast for twenty minutes before he heard the guest room door open.

He didn't say anything when his mom walked into the kitchen. She looked like she'd already been awake for some time. She fixed herself some coffee before sitting down next to Kuroo.

“I want to talk about yesterday.” Kuroo’s mom said.

“I don't want to.” Kuroo mumbled.

Nani sighed quietly and reached out to place a hand on Kuroo’s arm. “I'm sorry for what I said. Will you please come shopping with me today?”

There was that weird request again. Kuroo stared at his mom’s hand on his arm and nodded, “Alright.”

Kuroo's mom smiled at that and got up, coffee in hand. “I'll go finish getting dressed then we can go.”

Kuroo watched his mom leave the room. He knew he needed to talk to her today. Hell, she was willing to talk about yesterday already. Kuroo was just worried what she'd have to say. When those words had left his mom’s mouth last night Kuroo's stomach had dropped and he had felt sick. He had never thought he'd hear anything like that from his mother.

“Kuroo,”

Kuroo was pulled from his thought as Akaashi, Amaya, and Rika came over to him.

“Morning,” Kuroo said with false cheerfulness, “I hope you guys have fun plans today because I get to go shopping with my mom!”

Rika shoved her way onto the chair Kuroo was sitting on so that her brother was now half hanging off. “Amaya and I talked to Mom last night. She didn't explain a lot, but she said she didn't realize you'd react the way you did and that she would have never said anything if she knew it'd hurt your feelings like that.”

“Well, they've already been said, so I know how she feels.” Kuroo said, “Now I get to spend the day with her while you three go have fun somewhere else.”

Akaashi leaned over the table suddenly and kissed Kuroo intensely. When he pulled back Kuroo had a dazed look on his face before he blushed furiously as his sisters giggled.

“Will that help you get through the day?” Akaashi asked.

“Maybe he's going to need another one.” Amaya teased, “I think you broke him, Akaashi.”

“Too bad Tsukki and Bokuto already left for work.” Rika said.

Kuroo smiled up at Akaashi, his cheeks still red. He  _ did _ feel like he'd be able to get through the day now.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to wherever they were going was quiet. Kuroo's mom had insisted on driving even though she didn't know the area. Kuroo wanted to ask if she'd looked up where they were going and if she even know how to get there, but he really didn't want to start a conversation.

After a long, silent, and slightly awkward drive Kuroo's mom parked outside a shopping strip Kuroo had never been to. There was a big variety of shops including a few small cafes to eat at. In short, it looked like a place you could spend the whole day at. Kuroo groaned internally as they got out of the car.

He braced himself for his his mom to start talking the moment the two started to walk, but there was nothing. Kuroo chanced a glance in her direction only to find her studying the shops as they passed them. She looked like she was looking for something in particular.

Kuroo let his mom walk them around for a while before he finally asked, “What're you looking for?”

Nani waved her hand dismissively, “I'll know it when I see it. Don't worry about me, dear.”

Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to follow his mom. They passed several stores Kuroo would have been happy to stop at, but whenever he slowed down his mom kept on walking.

When Kuroo's mom finally stopped Kuroo almost ran into her because he had been watching the ground. He looked around to find that they had stopped in front of a jewelry store. Various wedding photos with brides in massive dresses and huge sparkling diamonds were plastered to the windows.

Kuroo looked to his mom for an explanations. She looked back at him with a smile. She held out her hands and Kuroo took them wordlessly.

“Last night I said some things to you without thinking about you. I want you to be happy and find love and someone to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you can build a family with and have a wonderful life with.” Kuroo could see the sincerity and love in his mom’s face as she smiled. “I have not been close to you since after college and I have not been able to actively be a part of your life, so I have not seen the connections you have made.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say that their near radio silence was partially his fault too, but his mom didn't let him speak.

“Last night I said those things without looking at you and the life you've built up. I am so sorry for hurting you and telling you that you are just fooling around. Your relationship is not like the one I knew when I was young. You have such a strong connection. You’ve already found that special someone to spend your life with. You've got lucky enough to find  _ three _ special someone's to spend your life with.” Kuroo’s mom took a deep breath and smiled at her son. 

She led him into the jewelry shop and over to a large display case filled with shining rings. “Tetsurou, I want you to hold onto what you have, because what you have is real and so rare. I'm so sorry for making assumptions without even looking at you properly. When Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Akaashi came home last night they were so worried about you. They wanted to protect you even though they didn't know what was going on.”

Kuroo, eyes stinging, threw his arms around his mother. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh, you're so emotional,” she said, pulling back. “Stop crying or you're going to make me cry.”

“I'm not crying.” Kuroo said, wiping at his face.

“Okay,” Nani said teasingly. “Now, come pick out four rings.”

“Rings, why?” Kuroo asked, turning his attention to the ring case they were by.

“Did you not see the pictures? These are for your boyfriends. If the four of you are going to spend the rest of your lives together then you might as well put a ring on it.”

Kuroo felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest. “You know we can't all get married to each other. And if I can't marry  _ all  _ my boyfriends then I don't want to get married.”

This wasn't a new idea for Kuroo. He wanted to be inseparable from his boyfriends, but he knew it was impossible for them to all marry each other.

Kuroo's mom swatted at him lightly, “I know that, dear. Just pick out a ring. This is supposed to be a symbolic and loving gesture and you're ruining it with reason.”

Kuroo laughed. His mom was right. They didn't need legal documents to declare them married to each other when Kuroo knew that they would be together until the end. 

He took a quick look at the rings in front of him before pointing at one. “I want that one.”

“Are you sure? You've only been looking for a moment.”

Kuroo nodded and his mother smiled before calling for a jeweler. “We want four of that ring.”

“Four?” The jeweler asked, “Don't you mean two?”

Kuroo's mom shook her head, “I mean four.”

The jeweler nodded and went to fetch the rings.

 

* * *

 

The house was quiet when they got home.

“I still think you should have gotten a box for the rings.” Nani said.

Kuroo pulled the rings from his pocket to look at them for the billionth time. “No, I like it this way instead.”

“Alright, just don't come crying to me when you lose them because you like having them in your pocket.”

Kuroo chuckled and sat down on the couch with his mom.

“Have you decided where you're going to give them their rings?”

Kuroo nodded. “I have an idea.”

Nani reached out to brush Kuroo's wild hair behind his ear. Kuroo leaned into the touch and soon he was lying across his mother’s lap, falling asleep.

Several hours later Kuroo vaguely heard the sound of the front door opening and the sound of the TV going. He blinked sleepily to see Bokuto and Tsukishima coming in. People started talking and Kuroo stretched. He looked over the couch again, eyes still sleep heavy, and saw Akaashi and his sisters. They must have gotten home when he was still asleep.

“Hey, Babe,” Bokuto said, catching Kuroo's eye.

Everyone else was looking at Kuroo now with smiles on their faces, so he smiled back and everyone laughed. 

Confused, Kuroo sat up, “What?”

Amaya pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Kuroo. “Your hair is sticking out to the side and you're drooling. You must have slept real well on your mommy’s lap.”

Kuroo pouted and ran his hands through his hair to no avail before giving up and wiping his face. “She's your mom too.”

“Whatever,” Amaya said with a smile, “I'm just glad you two are good now.”

Kuroo grinned at his mom, who smiled back, “Yeah, we're good.”

Kuroo turned his attention back to everyone behind the couch, “So, I was thinking we could all go to the owl sanctuary tonight. Akaashi has to be there for work anyways and we can all just hang out since you guys are leaving in a few days.”

Rika clapped her hands together, “That's sounds so great!”

“I'm going to take a quick shower before we go.” Bokuto said, heading for the bathroom.

“Is anyone hungry? I'm going to cook.” Tsukishima asked.

“I'll help,” Rika offered, following after Tsukishima to the kitchen.

Akaashi leaned over the couch to kiss Kuroo's cheek, “I'm going to get dressed for work.” He said before disappearing down the hall.

Amaya dropped down onto the couch next to Kuroo. “Okay, let me see them.”

“See what?” Kuroo asked.

“The rings!” Amaya whispered. She held out her hand in front of her brother’s face, “Let me see them.”

“How do you even know about them?” Kuroo furiously whispered as he reached into his pocket.

“You're keeping them in your pocket? What if you lose them?” Amaya asked.

“That's what I said.” Their mom said.

“Did you get them inscribed?” Amaya asked as her brother placed the rings in her waiting hands.

“I couldn't pick something to inscribe.” Kuroo said. “I'll let them pick something if they want.”

Amaya inspected the silver bands. There was three grooves winding around each ring, breaking the ring into four sections. “Four sections for the four of you?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, smiling happily at the rings. “It was more practical than getting four different rings for each of us.”

“I like them,” Amaya said, handing the rings back.

“Me too,” Kuroo said, “I hope they like them too.”

“Like what?” Akaashi asked, coming back into the living room.

“Nothing,” Kuroo said, tucking the rings quickly into his pocket.

Akaashi frowned, but didn't press Kuroo as he sat down on the floor and waited for Tsukishima's food. The four of them watched the soap opera Kuroo's mom had put on for awhile. 

It wasn't long before Bokuto was finished showering and joining them and Tsukishima and Rika were bringing plates of food out for everyone to eat.

“Ooh, dumplings.” Kuroo said, grabbing a pair of offered chopsticks.

They ate, laughing and chatting. Kuroo reached over his sister for more food. Amaya poked Kuroo's face with her chopsticks. Bokuto and Akaashi fought over the last dumpling. Nani and Tsukishima talked about cooking with Rika nodding in agreement to everything. 

Once they all had their fill the seven of them headed out to the zoo. Rika and Amaya eagerly offered to be volunteers for the night as Akaashi and Kiyoko got things ready to open the sanctuary.

Kuroo sat at the edge of the stage with his mom, watching his boyfriends. Akaashi had an owl on his arm as he fed her, Kuroo's sisters watching with fascination. Bokuto and Tsukishima had wandered off to aimlessly watch owls as they woke up and started flying from tree to tree overhead.

This sanctuary was their home away from home. Akaashi had opened it up after years of planning and years of passionately working with so many owls and owl experts. Bokuto had wandered into this sanctuary and into their lives here. This place had so many memories, from when it was going under to now, as it thrived with the classes and interactive activities zoo visitors could participate in.

Kuroo turned to smile at his mom who nodded, knowing what he was about to do.

Kuroo went up to Akaashi first, “Hey, could I talk to you for a moment?”

Kiyoko took the owl and Akaashi followed Kuroo as he made his way to where Tsukishima and Bokuto were.

“Is everything alright?” Akaashi asked.

The four were standing at the edge of the trees. Kuroo stuck his hands in his pockets and looked past his boyfriends. His mom was still sitting on the edge of the stage, now with his sisters next to her. Kiyoko had even joined them too.

“So,” Kuroo said, clearing his throat. “I had actually been thinking about this a lot, but my mom gave me this final push with her talk about finding someone to have with me for the rest of my life.”

Kuroo pulled the rings out of his pocket. He kept his hand closed over them so no one could see what he was holding as he held his hands out in front of him.

“I know that my love for you is real. It’s just something natural that I feel. When any of you walk in the room I feel my heart skip a beat and the whole world disappears. I’ve always been falling head over feet.” Kuroo said, his hands still in front of his as he clasped whatever was inside them. “Let’s take a chance together, because no one else can make me feel the way that you do.”

Kuroo held out his hands to reveal four silver rings. “Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true. I promise you.”

Bokuto covered his mouth, unable to pull his eyes from the rings. Akaashi looked like he was about to start crying. And Tsukishima was smiling so hugely that Kuroo wanted to grab his phone to take a picture. 

“I’m sure, heart and soul, that I am never letting you guys go. I’m walking on air every time that we kiss. You guys make everything better. You listen when I speak. You make my knees go weak. And I just want you guys by my side. We’re going to make it. I promise you.”

Akaashi was the first to react once Kuroo was done talking. He threw himself at Kuroo, making him almost drop the rings.

“I love you so much.” Akaashi said, tears spilling from his eyes. “I want you with me forever too.”

Bokuto grabbed Tsukishima and bear hugged Akaashi and Kuroo. “If that was a proposal then yes. One thousand times yes, Tetsu.”

“I just have one question,” Tsukishima said as Kuroo pulled himself free.

“Yes?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi and Bokuto held out their hands for Kuroo to slip their rings onto. And Tsukishima watched fondly as he asked. “Did you just propose to us quoting a Selena Gomez song?”

The three watched as Kuroo opened his mouth and then snapped it shut before opening it again. “It’s a good song!”

Tsukishima laughed and held out his hand for Kuroo to put his ring on. “I liked it.”

Kuroo slipped the ring on Tsukishima’s finger and looked at his boyfriends. This was his life.  _ They  _ were his life.

Akaashi held out his hand, shiny, new ring sparkling. Three hands met his quickly, each one with a silver ring that bonded them together. “I love you guys.”

“Life’s a zoo,” Bokuto said, looking down at his hand wrapped securely in three other hands, “Might as well make it ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank each and every one of my readers for making it through this fic with me. All those wonderful comments have really kept me going when I felt like stopping and just abandoning this fic. Thank you so much for all your support. I would have never made it this far without you. Feel free to message me if you have any writing prompts for me or you want to just talk! ❤
> 
> Also! One last shout out to my amazing beta for joining me and helping me with my writing. Thank you so much, Sondeneige!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comment!! tell me what you want to see happen and find me on [tumblr](http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/) too! follow me! send me requests! become my friend!!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Sondeneige! ❤ Thanks a million! ❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Owl We Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876755) by [Kahloso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahloso/pseuds/Kahloso)




End file.
